Hollow Point
by Brandon858
Summary: After four years in Vice City, college graduate David DePalma returns upstate to Daytona City, and finds himself working for his older brother, who is need of his help. He soon realizes that Daytona City hasn't changed, but he has. Chapter 40 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Welcome Home Little Brother

Disclamer: I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created.

A/N: This is my very first story that I just created on here. The fictional city is based on Tallahassee, Florida. Also I dont mind any comments or things that need to be fixed, or added. Any of those will do. So go easy on me folks! Enjoy the beginning of the story and hopefully if anyone likes it, I'll continue :)

* * *

David De Palma stared at himself in the mirror. The mirror was still steamy from the shower he took not to long ago. He then, went into the medicine cabinet to grab some Italian cologne and applied a spritz of it on his neck. He took a good look at his face, which contained a no nicks or bumps. He looked at his hair and saw it needed a trim.

David was 6'3 and was twenty-five years old His dark brown eyes were probably the best feature on him, along with his olive colored skin and, his muscular body he kept in shape every single day.

It was early in the nighttime and the sun was just setting in Daytona City, Florida setting the mood for him. To a very small few, he was known to quickly pull his gun out when it was necessary and be professional about it. When it came to stealth, he was silent. When it came to laying the murder game down, he always won. To some people he had the gift of gab, ruthless, and intelligent which made him a triple threat to many.

He grabbed his silver plated watch and looked at the time. It was almost time for him to go out soon. He walked out of the bathroom stark raving naked and in his bedroom, and started putting on his clothes. He had on a pair of slacks along with a black sweater. He grabbed his shoulder holster and pulled open his first drawer. Inside laid two handguns; a pair of black and white two toned colored, M92F Beretta's. David put the two guns in their holsters after loading them and grabbing an extra clip for each gun.

The next thing he did was propped his leg up and grab a small leg holster with a gun that was already in it. It turned out to be a Colt Mustang .380 back-up pistol. As soon as he got himself ready, he walked towards the large walk-in closet.

His first choice was a jacket that matched the color of his pants, and a pair of Doc Martins. The last thing he went for was his wallet and a pair of wraparound shades. As he began walking out the door he grabbed his car keys and locked the door.

The second he headed outside, the sun had already set. Nighttime fell like a large black curtain. David didn't pay any attention as he walked towards his car. His white 4-door Sentinel stood by the lamppost as the light shined dimly on it. He had the car for quite sometime, and it helped him a lot when he first started his line of work.

He had it supercharged, along with the interior, which used to be a grayish color was now a white leather. He also had it changed the transmission from automatic to stick shift, cause it he realized he could go a bit faster while driving on manual, even if he had to shift gears constantly. He also had the car's V-4 cylinder engine replaced with a V-12 engine. The only problem was that it was a gas-guzzler when he got the engine replaced.

He got inside the car and revved up the engine and drove out into the already busy nightlife. He drove down the Red Light District, as he looked on his side and saw what the streets had to offer. A junkie injecting himself with heroin and making mucous sounding noises and smiling before going into a state of unconsciousness, while he saw a few prostitutes looking for customers, like a predator stalks her pray. He looked on his other side and saw a badly dressed pimp who thought he was still in 1972, cussing out his 'employee' and smacking her hard in her face, causing her to fall to her knees and spit out blood on the dirty asphalt.

He stopped by a traffic light and turned on the radio to a classic 90's R&B station Soul 91.7 FM. The sounds of Blackstreet was playing in the car as he made a turn down over to Club Sugar Daddy. He could hear the constant bass thumping of the music being played. He parked the car across from the club, and listened to the music as a hooker saw his ride and walked awkwardly in her high heels.

She was dressed in fake blond wig, along with a miniskirt that looked uncomfortable on her with a slightly torn top. She had on way too much make-up and looked far too young to be selling herself.

She leaned down and asked him to roll down his window, and bent down showing David her assets.

"Hey baby, looking for some fun?" The young prostitute asked licking her chapped lips.

A bit disgusted in what she was presenting, he shook his head softly while the music was still playing a bit more. She looked at him slightly insulted and tried at a different approach: the direct approach.

"Come on sweetie, I know you the money for some of this. I'll tell you what if you give me a chance; I'll suck you off for only ten bucks. I'll even let you cum in my mouth and I'll even swallow every drop…or even my face, what do you say to that?" The woman said smiling to herself, thinking she made a perfect sales catch to him.

David on the other hand, wasn't buying it at all. "How bout this deal…you turn around and go bother some other mark that isn't working for your boss Randy and I go on about my business. Now do _we_ have a deal?" David said lowing his shades down slightly, showing her, his chocolate brown eyes and raised an eyebrow.

The hooker looked at him in a bit of shock. "Oh my God! Mr. De Palma, I didn't exactly know it was you…please don't tell him please? He's going to get at me for this if he found out I was trying to lower my rates," said the young hooker, who was quickly feeling stupid.

David showed a small smile and said, "Don't worry…I won't mention this to him…no get going, I think I saw a few construction workers off their shift, and they might be looking forward to your 'services'."

Immediately, she listened and took off nearly stumbling in her heels as he quietly listened to the last few minutes of the music. As soon as that was finished he got out of the car and strolled on by inside after paying a ten-dollar cover charge to the cockeyed bouncer that was eyeing him up and down. Inside the club the music was constantly pumping loudly, men were throwing away their hard earned dollars on food, liquor, and fine ass women gyrating either on the poles, on men's laps or on each other to make the guys throw even more money.

David was no stranger as a busty brunette waitress who greeted him with a smile so big and beautiful, it would make any married man, cheat on his wife.

"Hey Davey boy, how you feeling?" She asked giving a fellow drinker another Heineken.

"Nothing much Cathy. Just get a me a…""

Before he could finish, Cathy already knew his order. "A rum and coke, two slices of lime, crushed ice and not the cheap brown stuff right?"

David smiled as she got his order down correctly. "Also a Heineken chaser if you don't mind."

She started making his drinks with no problem, seeing that rum and coke was the easiest thing to make in the joint. In a few short seconds she handed him a small glass filled with his drink and two pieces of lime.

"I'll have the beer in a minute," said David sipping his drink slowly feeling it go down his throat.

"Anything new?" Cathy said pouring a glass of bourbon and giving some to a stripper who was tired of giving out lap dances.

"Well I figure I'd come out here, and see if Randy was here for a change…haven't been able to hear from him all month since I've been back." David said taking another sip of his drink.

"Well he is here…he's just a little busy right now." Cathy said showing a bit of concern.

"Well I need to speak to him for five minutes." David finally said and swallowed the rest of his drink.

"David!" Cathy called out as he walked away from the bar.

Randy's office was across from the club with a white sign painted in red 'Keep The Fuck Out!' Simple words. In front of the door stood Bolo, Randy's bodyguard. The black man stood at 7'3 and was looking seriously well built in his shirt. The man didn't really need a gun at all; instead he would let his fist do the talking. David was going to have to try and get access to see Randy.

He walked on over, ignoring some of the girls asking him if he wanted a lap dance. By the time he arrived, Bolo stood there like a statue, ready to kick some ass if David didn't come correct.

"Hey, I need to speak to Randy. It's some urgent business." David said looking up at the giant.

In a husky voice Bolo replied, "Who's you supposed to be, the police or something?"

"Look, I need to speak to him right now." David said this time in a demanding voice trying to size him up.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Who…the…fuck…is you…supposed to be? Unless you got an appointment you need to step the fuck off and enjoy your time here. Now back up, before you get tossed up out of here."

Just as David was about to open his mouth, someone opened the door. It was none other than Randy De Palma. He stood at 6'5 and had on an athletic frame. He had blue eyes, as well as slicked back hair. was wearing an Armani black pinstriped suit and chewing a piece of gum. He looked up at Bolo and rolled his eyes."

"What's going on?" Randy asked his bodyguard looking pissed.

"Well…it…I-I was gonna tell…" Bolo sounded like a kid getting his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"You know what? Fuck it…just walk around and do your goddamn job please?" Randy said nearly yelling at Bolo through the music.

Bolo nodded and slinked away from the two, while Randy and David walked into his office. Inside the office was a large fish tank holding several kinds of small fishes, as well as a large desk with several stacks of money and even a few small cellophane bags of cocaine and Angel Dust. On the floor there was an animal skin rug of a white Siberian tiger along with a small plastic baggie of cocaine and a small straw used for sniffing.

Randy closed the door and greeted him with a brotherly love hug.

"Bro, its good to have you home again, you were away for too long!' Randy said hugging him tightly.

"Its good to see you too big brother. Man how long as it been? Four years?" David asked sitting on the desk.

"Yea you could say that…a lot has changed since you moved out to Vice City." Randy said as he opened the lacquered liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Scotch. "Drink?"

"Nah, already had my usual. By the way, who the hell was the guy guarding the door? He looks like the big black guy from 'The Green Mile'

Both brothers started laughing as the phone on the desk rang. Randy sat back down on his chair and quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Hey James, we need to head over to…what, you can't? Why the fuck not? Your wife's pregnant? Give me a goddamn break. No, don't give me 'your sorry'. Thanks a lot for nothing, you motherfucker you." Rand slammed the phone down pissed off. "Can't find any fucking helps these days…wait. David how would you like to go for a drive with me down to Little Cuba?"

David started to shake his head. "Randy, you know me man, I don't do that drug dealing shit."

Randy took a good look at him and started laughing. "David come on, its nothing like that. Just need to pick up a few girls, while _I_ do the drug dealing. I know you need the money. Why else would you come down here?"

David was a bit offended but walked up to him and got right up to his face. "You think I'm some fucking charity case? I only came down here cause I heard you own this place. You think I would come down from Vice City just to plead to my brother for some fucking work?"

Randy shifted himself and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Did you? Come on little brother just do this favor for me ok? You do this; you get $500 for every girl you pick up. Is that all right with you?"

David looked at him and thought to himself, _$500 for every girl I pick up? Sounds to me like he needs me…but why me? He hardly ever asked me to do anything for him. I'm beginning to hate the idea of this._

"Hey! David, what you thinking about?" Randy said popping his brother on the back of his head.

"Oh…nothing. I'm in." David said glancing at him.

"Well all right then, lets go. We'll take your car. Maybe you can show me how they drive in Vice City, on the way there."

Randy turned around and grabbed a large suitcase and checked the contents. Inside were, stacks of fifty and hundred dollar bills neatly stacked inside the case. He closed it quickly and pulled out a pistol from underneath his desk. It was an H&K USP pistol. He checked the safety on the gun and thumbed it off.

"You ready to go bro?" Randy said putting the gun in his pockets of his suit.

David nodded, as was told to hold the suitcase on their way out. As they walked outside, Bolo hurried along with Randy.

"Not this time Bolo…I'm going go out with my brother for a while." Randy said gesturing to David.

"But sir…"

"But nothing Bolo…now take ya big ass up from under me, and keep an eye on the place for me. You're doing a good job all right?" Randy trying to give Bolo an ego boost.

Bolo smiled and walked away and Cathy came into the picture. Her face looked flushed like she was either drinking or was pissed.

"David! You didn't pay for the drink I made for you." Cathy said rather in an upset mood.

David shrugged and Randy laughed. Normally David would have paid for his drinks but due to his lack of funds, he would have been considered short.

Randy pulled a fifty-dollar bill and stuffed in between her large breast. "Here sweetheart. Consider that a bonus. Now get goin' girl, people are thirsty and you know they will try to sneak over the bar to snag a bottle or two. Kind of reminds me of you little brother, when you were ten and, you used to sneak in the pot before dinner and mom would catch you, and pop you in the mouth for not knowing any better." Both, Randy and Cathy started laughing hard while David looked at his brother embarrassed.

"Hey Randy, come on man…we got some work to do." David said showing his watch to him the time.

Coming to his senses he understood and headed outside with him. The two walked outside to David's car. Randy whistled looking at it.

"Wow…a 2001 Sentinel. Nice wheels little brother. Whom you steal it from?" Randy said laughing getting in the passenger side looking around in the car.

"Aw, come on. I didn't steal it from anyone," said David getting in the car. "I did a few jobs down Vice City…I used to work down at Sunshine Autos as a car seller. The boss was really nice…always had to go handle business but he was fair. So when I told him I was going to put in my last two weeks, he got this for me as a farewell gift." David started the car, and the engine roared like a wild lion in the night.

Randy smiled. "Nice…got insurance on this?"

David looked at him. "Nope…never got into a wreck or had it stolen. Show me the way alright?"

"Not a problem." Randy replied.

The car peeled off and cut a red light as it went down the street into the city's nightlife.


	2. Chapter 2:Gunfight at the Cubano Corral

Disclamer: I don't own the rights for the GTA game, characters, cars etc. But i do own the characters and the city I created for this story.

A/N:Well I'm glad that a few reviews for my first chapter and now heres Chapter 2! Sorry if it took me a while...working late and dealing with writers block can do that to ya sometimes. Also I dont mind any comments or things that need to be fixed, or added. Any of those will do. Oh and just to answer Seifer Almasy 911, I wasnt intending to use Brian De Palma's name haha. It just popped up when i was thinking of a name and it stucked. If anyone has anyother questions let me know, and I'll do my best to answer them. By the way this chapter does have a bit of racist remarks.I'm not offending anyone in any way, shape, and/or form. Other than that enjoy my work:)

* * *

As David continued to drive Randy looked at him and grinned. "I tell ya…its good to have you back. Things haven't been the same since you left for 'college'. 

David looked at him confused a bit. "Like what?"

"Well for instance, those Yardies are in a constant state of a turf war with the Cuban Cartel."

Randy stopped the car at a red light and looked at him. 'Wait…the Yardies? When I last left they were nothing but small time jewel thieves and hustlers. How the fuck can they be running things down here?"

"See what happens when you don't come around here for a while? True they were small time…right till that SPANK mess came down here. Their former leader King Jeffery managed to make a few connections with some of the Columbian Cartel from Liberty City back around 2003... what was left of the cartel after their leader died from a helicopter explosion…some mute guy in a leather bomber jacket did the shit but anyway, Because of that, the Columbians needed someone to take the drugs whatever the price. That's when King Jeffery came in. He made a deal with them and was delivered 250 kilos of this shit. Before you know it, his rep was on the rise…that was until last year."

The light turned green for them and David began to drive forward to Little Cuba. The instant he passed the sign reading 'Welcome to Little Cuba', his mouth was watering from the smells of cooked beef, chicken and vegetables.

"So what happened?" David wondered.

As the two rolled the windows down, Randy broke it down for him. "It's rumored to believe that his son Quincy killed him so he can take over. Jeffery was a bit moody and would kill someone if they crossed him but he was a fair guy who wouldn't start a turf war unless it was necessary or the guys that would mess with him didn't get with the program. His son however, is a fucking nutcase. The son of a bitch gets off killing people. He tortured one guy by tying him to a chair. I think he was eighteen or nineteen. Anyway, he starts off by cutting his left ear off, slashing his chest up to that he would bleed like stuck pig, then poured gasoline on him and, just to make his day, Quincy set the poor bastard on fire…all because the guy was short five dollars."

"Jesus." David shuddered getting a mental picture of the crazed man performing acts of cruelty and unusual punishment. "Has anyone even tried to take him out?"

Randy looked at him and forced a chuckle. "Yea right…that guy is seriously protected. He kept thinking he couldn't be like his old man so he started turf war after turf war. Other than that, you got the Italian mob, Panamanians, Puerto Ricans, Triads, and a bunch of street wannabes that think they can shoot a gun. In other words David, it's a goddamn war here."

David nodded hearing word for word and understanding who was who. "So who are you exactly sided in this 'war'? David asked, stopping at a red light again staring at full figured Cuban women barely wearing anything walking down the street.

One of them waved at David thinking he was cute. Before David could say or do anything, Randy told her to get lost, causing her to give them the middle finger and walk off. "I'm sided with no one. I'd figure we let them blow each other's brains out and we come in and pick up the pieces."

"I just hope you know what your doing…I'm getting into any shit with you. That's why I left this fucking city in the first place." David said as took another lazy turn.

"That was then, this is now, so deal with it. Pull up here…this is club…the 'Cabaña Corral'" Randy said rolling up the window. Looking at the three black Hermes cars parked.

"How can you tell if there's no sign?" David asked as he parked the car in an alley, across the street from the club.

"Look up on the roof." Randy simply said.

As David looked up he saw two Cubans wearing white tank tops and red bandanas tied to their foreheads. The two of them were carrying around AR-18 assault rifles, each equipped with a laser sight. Both of them were having a conversation in Spanish and smoking weed.

"Ok then, so what's the deal?" David asked getting out of the car.

"Remember when I told you I needed girls to pick up? I lied." Randy smirking.

"I figured as much. So what the hell do you really need me for?"

"Simple. You sit here and try to act natural, while I go inside. If anything happens…matter of fact, don't worry." Randy said looking down for a moment and grabbed the suitcase.

David looked at him puzzled and said, "Is there something your not telling me?"

"No…of course not. Come on lets go," said Randy walking up to the club. "Don't forget what to do."

Randy ran across the street towards the club while David pulled out a piece of chewing gum to calm his nerves. As Randy walked to the entrance, he was approached by a tall bald headed, but skinny bouncer with thick sideburns. He had a gold tooth, and his entire arm was covered in tattoos.

"Hey Pablo, need to have a word with Luis." Randy said smiling.

"The fuck do you want Mr. De Palma?" Pablo said in a thick heavy Latin accent, looking straight him with cold gray eyes. "Luis doesn't even want to speak with you. Especially after the shit you pulled the other month."

Laughing, Randy replied, "Look, how was I supposed to know? Look I came here for official business ok? Not pleasure."

Not taking any chances, Pablo patted him down and found the pistol in his coat. Randy gave a bit of a sheepish grin as Pablo looked at him putting the gun in his pocket. Deep down, Randy knew he was in for it with out his piece. If shit actually went down, what was he going to use, harsh language?

"Go on in, Mr. De Palma." Pablo said with a grin flashing his gold tooth at him, and turned around keeping a look out.

Randy walked in, inhaling the stench of cigarettes and sweat, and the constant thumping of loud Reggeton music. There were a lot of people dancing up a storm, people drinking over at the bar, and a few sorry guys trying one-liners, only to get rejected with either a slap in the face, a drink in the face, or the famous kick-in-the-groin.

Meanwhile most of Luis henchmen dressed in urban street wear and don the same red bandanas like the two outside on the rooftop, were walking around either talking, drinking or lounging around smoking, until one of them recognized him.

"Hey _puta_," said one of the henchmen stopping Randy. "I thought we told you not to come here."

He rolled his eyes and glared hard at him. "Fuck off border hopper, I got better things to do than deal with your ass."

Pissed off, he punched Randy hard in the stomach causing Randy to double over on the ground groaning. The rest of the guys grabbed him and took him to the office, while the man that punched him grabbed the suitcase.

As soon as they let him inside, Randy was slapped hard in face.

"Ugh…come on Ricky, I was just busting your balls." Randy said a bit weakly as he sat down in the lacquered wooden chair.

"In a matter of minutes, I'm going to bust yours." Luis said turning his chair around. Luis Antonio Chavez was 5'11 and had a medium built body. His dark slicked back hair matched the color of his black linen suit, while the platinum rings he hand on each hand, were blinding Randy's eyes as Luis shifted a bit from his seat. His skin complexion was a bit lighter than Randy; along with the small diamond stud earring he had on his ear.

"Well Randy…what do I owe the honor of a fine man like yourself in my club?"

Randy looked up and smiled lightly. "Well I figure…you're the kind of guy I can make a deal with."

Luis looked at him as if he was joking and laughed. "Deal? Like what?"

Randy started talking. "Well I'm sure you know the rules of supply and demand. You're a big coke dealer in the community, and I think it's only helpful that I buy a couple of keys from you…maybe a hooker or two while I'm down here."

"Well I'm honored Randy…really I am. But why me? Why not just purchase some drugs off of some Jamaican or Triad? They have more of a quality than mine…or is it the fact that you have a small price on your head and you're too scared to deal with the Yardies." Luis said sneering at Randy knowing his little dark secret.

"Hey boss, he came in with this," said the henchman placing the suitcase on top of the desk.

"What do we have here?" Luis said softly pulling out a stiletto knife from his pocket and toyed with the lock. In less than a minute he opened it up and was greeted to the stacks of money Randy had placed inside. "Well...looks like you were serious. But tell me, why should I deal with a guy like you? I have a image to maintain."

"Image," Randy snickered. "Your already loosing that with what you're wearing now. When I first saw you wearing that I thought it was Ricky Martin but nope just 'crybaby' Luis."

Luis's smile went into a snarl, and sent a right hook into Randy's mouth. The inside of Randy's mouth started to bleed, making him spit out a glob of it. He looked up hearing Luis' boys laughing at him saying crude remarks to him in Spanish. "Keep running that mouth _ese_…cause I want to see how many smart remarks you have left before I cut your tongue off."

"You know…I got some back-up you know that? If they found out that you bruised me up, lets just say the consequences are going to be limitless with them" Randy said lying to himself, hoping they would cut him some slack.

"This motherfucker is out of his damn mind. Boss, let me smoke this guinea son-of-a-bitch." Ricky said out loud, followed with a few of them agreeing to kill Randy.

"No…lets just say I want him to do some work for us…as for punishment for the shit he pulled on me before." Luis said glaring at him with cold eyes.

"Heh…like what?" Randy said looking up.

"Pick up a car that has a few keys of my product and bring it here. You have my word."

Randy took the offer in consideration and replied, "How do I know you will keep it?"

Luis continued to look at him. "You don't. Some chance is better than no chance."

Back outside, David looked at his watch. It was fifteen minutes since Randy went inside the club. _Something's wrong, I know there is. Goddamn what did you get me into big brother? I should have just said no to this fucking job…it would have saved me the time and I could be watching the Daytona City Dolphins against the Liberty City Cocks instead of waiting for him…fuck the wait, something is going down, and he probably needs me_, David thought as he walked across the street.

Pablo looked at him and walked up to David thinking he was just some guy wanting to get into the club for a drink and dance. "Hey pal, it's going to be ten dollars to get inside."

"Look I just want to get my brother." David voice softened a bit.

Pablo laughed at him, hearing the worst excuse to get into a club for free. "Yea sure, you want to go get him, its still going to cost you the ten bucks."

David tried again, but a little firmer. "Look you don't understand…"

Pablo cut him off clasping his hand on David's shoulder. "Look I told you the first fucking time you want to get in, then…"

Before he could finish, David took his hand and twisted it. Pablo gritted his teeth, before David thought to himself, he didn't learn his lesson yet. In a quick motion, David jerked his arm roughly breaking it, and pushing him to the ground. Pablo screamed as he looked at his broken arm, while David saw that he knew the true meaning of the word pain and stepped inside.

As he walked inside, he pulled out one of his guns slowly. The club was dark and only the neon, and strobe lights were flashing around, so he didn't have a problem of anyone detecting him. He sat on a stool and called out to the bartender.

"What do you want?" The man said rather annoyed looking at David.

"Something with red in it." David said simply looking at a few of the girls dancing together laughing it up. "Tell me…who's the owner of this place?" David said turning around looking at him.

The bartender handed him a small glass filled with reddish liquor and some crushed ice, and answered. "Luis Chavez. What do you want with him?"

"Well I was hoping to see him." David said taking a slow long sip of his drink. The tart yet sweet flavor felt good going down his throat. "Need to talk to him bout something.

"Well he doesn't step out of his office unless there's a problem," said the bartender cleaning out a few glasses.

"Good."

With that answer, he gulped the rest of his drink in one hand and raised the Beretta at the bartender. Before he could even flinch, David sent two hollow points into his chest. The gunshots were loud enough for everyone around to hear as everyone started rushing out of the club screaming. David fired two more rounds in the air, scaring everyone and causing disarray.

"The fuck was that?" Luis said surprised as he looked at Randy. " You guys head out there." The thugs nodded and proceeded out pulling out their guns, while Luis grabbed Randy's collar. "You know what's going on don't you motherfucker?"

Randy shrugged. "Hey it could be either some pissed off clubber, rival gang…maybe the INS finally found your ass, and is going to take you back to good ol' Cuba."

Luis sent a hard punch to his face and causing Randy to slump the desk. "I've had enough of your bullshit _maricon_." Seething through his teeth he went into a drawer and pulled out a Colt King Cobra. The stainless steel revolver gleamed wickedly in the room as Luis began loading the heavy weapon.

"Honest to God, Luis. I don't know what's going on…"

Suddenly one of henchmen came back gasping. He was against the wall dripping blood on the white eggshell carpet from the bullet wound in his stomach while holding a black CZ 75 9mm. His face showed he was in great pain.

"Hey boss…some guy is here…for Randy."

Luis turned and looked at Randy and saw he was laughing. Luis lost it. He was beyond pissed and was tired of seeing his face. "You think its funny?" cried Luis. "You think its fucking funny having my club shot up by one of your lackeys?!"

Just as Luis finished loading the gun, another hail of gunshots rang out. The 9mm rounds went to the torso, and side of the wounded gangster's skull. The color in his face started to fade as brain fragments exploded out the other side of his head and decorated the door as he sunk to the ground with thump.

"Son of a bitch!" Luis yelled firing his revolver. The boom it made echoed in the small office causing Randy to nearly be deaf.

Randy managed to grab the suitcase he came in with and swung it hard against Luis's temple, knocking him out flat. Grabbing the revolver, he hurried to the drawers and saw what he was looking for. Inside one of the drawers contained, four and a half keys of cocaine, and a small baggie of hash. Randy grinned and opened his suitcase putting most of the drugs in there. It was a tight fit as he closed it hearing the locks click and got out of the office to see David shooting it out with the rest of Luis's henchmen.

David's face was different; it wasn't the same smiling, innocent, benevolent face, as before. Instead he had a grim, pissed off, remorseless look that could possibly resemble the Grim Reaper. The look on his face was so terrifying he look he could break every bone in somebody's body just staring at them hard enough.

_Holy shit,_ Randy thought as he lifted a table and used it for cover. _This isn't the David I remember four years back. I remember when you were a whiny, little crybaby, and brat of a little brother, not getting what you wanted…you always got punked around, beaten up, and people treated you like you were something they stepped on. The fuck did those four years in Vice City do to you? Someone or something, must have taught your scary ass some street smarts for a damn change_, he mused as heard the click of a hammer being pulled from a gun, reeling Randy straight back into the present.

"Don't fucking move!" The very same thug that Randy mouthed off to, Ricky said with an evil sneer. "You shouldn't have fucking never came back here," said Ricky pulling the trigger.

Ricky's gun suddenly went '_click_', as Randy smirked at the stupid look on Ricky's face. Ricky's gun had jammed up on him at the wrong time. While he struggled with the pistol, clearing the jam, he was unaware of the gun that Randy had gripped in his hand. Taking the initiative, Randy raised the gun upward not aiming, hoping to at least put a bullet in him. It didn't matter where, just as long as he got away from him.

"And you should have never crossed me…or the border for that matter," said Randy grinning, and pissing Ricky off once again.

As Ricky stopped what he was doing, he stared down into the barrel of the King Cobra revolver, and Randy squeezed the trigger. He didn't have time to say anything as the revolver sent one .357 bullet directly into Ricky's face, tearing most of it apart. The gun had a kick as it nearly flew out of his hand, while Ricky fell back faceless and lifeless not moving an inch.

"David!" Randy yelled threw the music that was still pumping out the speakers, while he was in cover behind the table.

David could barely hear his voice and was glad to hear from him. "Yea, I'm over here! I think you got the last of them!"

"Come on lets get the fuck out of here!"

Just as David got up, he saw Luis slowly walk up to Randy holding a knife getting ready to stab him.

"Fucking maricon…" Luis whispered softly.

In a quick motion, David fired his gun twice and scored two hits; one in his shoulder and the other nicked him neck. Luis fell back screaming in pain and started to cry. Randy looked back and saw Luis squirming in his own blood and started to run with David.

"Did you…" Randy questioned

"No…he is a lot of pain, but he'll live. Come on."

The two ran got out quickly, and saw Pablo still on the ground whimpering in pain. Randy didn't even want to know what David did to him. As they headed to the alley, the two heard the cop car sirens, and felt the rounds whizzed by from the two gangsters assault rifles. They were too high to even aim right and emptied their guns. The bullets never made any flesh contact with anybody on the street running and screaming, but ricocheted off buildings, a blue mailbox, and a few parked car windows.

David made it to the car first, and started the car quickly, while Randy jogged to the car and got inside breathing heavy and set the revolver on the dashboard.

"I can't believe you went in there and started shooting…thanks man." Randy said clutching the suitcase.

David didn't hear his brother saying thanks as he shifted gears through the small streets of Little Cuba flawlessly at 65mph. "What the fuck happened in there? Matter of fact…what did you do to piss them off?

"Well let me just say it wasn't my fault…well most of it wasn't."

Shaking his head, David made a hard turn, jerking Randy a bit causing him, to drop the suitcase.

"What the fuck happened Randy?"

"Alright…that was Luis Chavez. He's mad cause I did a few things to piss him off big time."

"Like what man?"

"Well…I fucked his older sister…and his milf of a mother…in a threesome. But hey, they came on to me man! You would be all over them too if you saw them!" Randy complained. "Not to mention I stole some drugs off of him from his stash."

David stared at him open-mouthed in shock. "Great…_just fucking great!_ You're nothing more than a fucking thief that got lucky not getting shot. I knew I should have stayed home and watched the game…I hope your happy."

Randy clicked open the suitcase and handed his brother five grand in hundreds. "So should you little bro. I told you I would pay you back and told you not worry. We did what we had to do. Just drive me back to club…I'll call you up tomorrow morning."

David continued to shake his head. His older brother, who he respected a lot, was a low-common thief, who fucked over a rival gang by banging part of Luis family. Randy started laughing and turning the radio to a rap station and Dr. Dre's "Ring Ding Dong" started to play loudly. Just seeing his brother in his state of ignorance gave him a severe headache.

_Why me,_ David thought to himself, as he headed down to the Red Light District.

He dropped Randy off and gave him his number. Randy waved bye, while David gave him the finger, causing his brother laugh. As far as Randy was concerned he had the drugs and the buy money, and his life.

_I'm going to take some aspirin when I get home…damn my head hurts like hell_,David thought to himself, as he drove off slowly, and turned down the radio. One woman looked at him stood by the light post. She was 5'3 with dark brown hair, blue eyes that looked like an ocean when you stared into them long enough. She had an athletic figure, firm ass, and a cute freckled face. She wore a pair of booty shorts, a jacket, and a tube top showing some cleavage, and had a pout on her face.

He pulled up on her, rolling down the window. The woman looked at him and giggled. "Sorry sir…I'm off duty tonight just waiting for the bus."

"Where you live?" David asked looking at her firm cute body.

She hesitated at first but relaxed and said, "Cecil Apartments."

David smiled a bit. "I live down there. I'll give you a ride there. Your going be waiting for a long time for the bus in this cold. Just come on in and I'll get you home safe and sound ok?"

"Is that all your going to do, is drive me home? Nothing more?" she asked with her cute innocent girl voice.

"Trust me." David smiled. "What's your name?"

As she walked over to his ride and opened the door, she smiled "Names Tiffany Linx…pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He said smiling as the light turned green and started to drive off in the late night hour. Maybe he didn't need the aspirin for his headache when got home.


	3. Chapter 3:Save A Ho Part 1

Well everyone sorry about the wait...on with Chapter 3! enjoy:)

* * *

The alarm clock rang very noisily, but only for a brief moment as David's hand quickly, slammed against the snooze button. His eyes opened barely feeling a sharp headache pounding through his head, and saw the time was reading '10:02am'. Just as he groaned and went back to sleep, he smelled something. Something actually good, that didn't want him to sleep. Something he didn't smell in a long time as he could remember.

Breakfast.

He got up slowly and saw he was completely naked. Feeling a draft, he reached for his silk black robe and wrapped it around him quickly. As he walked out of his bedroom, he saw a pair of booty shorts, a jacket, and a tube top all lain on the floor in a mess. He shook his head still feeling sleepy and yawned loudly as he arrived at the kitchen. His memory finally came into place as he stared appalled at the woman.

"Oh hey," Tiffany giggled. "Just in time for breakfast!"

"What? How? When?" David's mind was bumbled while he was eyeballing Tiffany in her matching yellow bra and g-string.

"Well you drove me home just like you said you would…but then I told you I get awfully lonely…so, I crashed at your place and we talked and had a few glasses of Merlot. I have to say, you sure are quite the drinker," Tiffany said giggling more and more like a schoolgirl.

David leaned against the wall and looked at his living room. The whole place was a bit trashed. Three bottles of 1963 Merlot were empty with two wine glasses next to them. _Well that explains the throbbing headache_, David thought.

"Well like I said," Tiffany said interrupting his thoughts and began scrambling eggs. "One thing lead to another, well lets just say we went at it like two wild dogs in heat. You got quite the endurance there, kiddo." Tiffany grinned, and pointed her finger on his chest dragging it around in lazy circles. "Maybe after I make this and you eat up we can go a few more rounds, this time you can handcuff me," she said seductively inching up close to him, turning around a bit brushing the side of her ass against him gently causing him to jump a bit.

Hearing the word 'handcuffs' shocked him big time. "The fuck? _Handcuffs_? I don't even remember any of it…I swear…if I did…I'm really sorry Tiffany. I didn't mean to…" His face was reddening as he backed up from her.

"Oh, stop. It's no big deal. I actually needed it. Thanks for making me feel better, and don't worry we had a lot of condoms, so consider yourself well protected." Tiffany said putting a dash of black pepper on the eggs and continued to cook. "I'm also making pancakes too if you like."

"Oh, yea…sure. I need a shower." David said slowly as he turned around.

"Food should be done when you come out!" Tiffany yelled out as David got inside the bathroom and stripped off the silk robe.

As he turned the water on and felt the cold blast of water spray his face, it woke him up a bit. _Great…just fucking great I go into a shootout with some Cubans, my brother is a low-life thief with a nice strip club, I have a headache the size of Florida, I wake up with some hooker, and now she's making me breakfast after giving her such a wonderful evening. Not that I'm going to complaining…fuck I can't believe I drunk that much. I'm surprised I didn't throw up, or have alcohol-poisoning…well I'll just eat her breakfast and kick her out the apartment…it's the least I can do._

After spending nearly an hour in the shower, he finally got out and put his robe back on. As soon as he got out he heard another voice. One male. He snuck into his bedroom and heard more voices.

"You mean to tell me you don't know where they fuck those two were?!" said the man's voice.

As soon as David got inside, he looked inside his jacket we wore from last night and saw he had one of the Beretta's holstered inside it. He checked the gun and saw that that there were no rounds in the clip until he pulled back the slide a bit. He only had one bullet in the chamber.

_Good. One bullet is just as good than having none_, he thought as he cocked the gun one time and snuck out the bedroom without making any noise. He continued to inch forward hearing Tiffany's voice sounding like a plea and the male's voice was booming and definite. As soon as got close to the end of the wall, he puffed out his breath softly, and lashed out from the wall aiming the two-toned colored 9mm gun…directly at his brother.

"Randy? What the fuck is you doing here?" David said in shock as he started to decock the gun and slipping into the large front silk pockets of his robe.

"Jesus Christ, you need to watch where you fucking aim that piece. You wanna add a new design to the wall with my goddamn skull all over the place? What's the hell's the matter with you?" Randy said nearly yelling again.

"I wouldn't talk Randy…you got me into some shit the other night I'm not even happy with in the first place," said David walking over to the large refrigerator and grabbing some apple juice.

Rolling his eyes, Randy said, "Oh will you stop bitching about that? Jeez…you sound like mother. Bad enough I had to hear her cuss me out in Italian when I had her sent to a retirement home, now I gotta hear this shit from you?"

He couldn't believe it. David gritted his teeth at him. "She's where?"

"She's at the Heavenly Meadows nursing home. Told her it was good for her heart rather than in that death trap she called home."

"How long Randy? Why didn't you tell me this the second I got here?" David questioned him angrily.

"Three years. I only visit her every Christmas and Thanksgiving. They got some great food there around then."

"Well, you still haven't told me how the hell you got here, or find out where I live. I'm not even the yellow pages," said David drinking it from the container and putting it back in the fridge.

"About that…the other night I glanced at you before you drove off and saw you were a little pissed."

"A little!?" David yelled.

Randy walked up to him and said, "Let me explain, ya nut. So I called up Tiffany and told her it was your birthday and that he could use the company…and some pussy."

David looked at him annoyed as ever and rolled his eyes. "So you set this all up for me? My birthday isn't even for another three months."

"Eh, consider it a early gift from yours truly. Be grateful now and eat up, in the meantime, I need to talk to you about something." Randy said sitting down on his table, while Tiffany served a plate of flapjacks, scrambled eggs, and nearly burnt toast.

David would have given the breakfast an 'A+' if it wasn't for the toast and just shrugged and started to eat. _Hmm not bad…toast is a bit dry though_, he thought as he started to hear his brother talk.

"I got this little dilemma here…some fucking punk is trying to pimp two of my best girls. He used to get a private dance from them. Afterwards the two would tell me he would tell them what he wanted the girls to do. Most of it was just really…nasty…stuff." Randy said reaching over and taking a piece of toast.

"Well wasn't he kicked out of the club?" David asked with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"We were nice to him at first but when the fucko wouldn't listen, Bolo chucked him out. A few weeks later when those two girls left work and headed towards the bus, he pulled up and talked to them…saying he can pay them well than that job. Before I knew it those two stopped showing at the club. I had a few of my workers follow where he lives. The good thing is that he isn't in any gang that I told you before, not to mention he's got a few more girls around pimping for him and around 3:00pm they all arrive at this rundown hotel to hand him what they make…the bad thing is that he's got a few people backing him up. I would have my workers and myself, run up in their spot, grab the girls and personally kill that little fuck. But after seeing you and the way you were shooting…"

"Let me guess," said David smirking. "You would want my services and recover what you lost right?"

_Finally seeing eye-to-eye here_, Randy thought. "Yes…of course."

David smirk fell into a serious flat look as he said, "Do I look like Captain Save-A-Ho to you? There is no way in hell I'm doing this with you…how do I know you aren't just wanting me to come along, so you can piss off a gang while and steal their shit?"

"He's really serious David," said Tiffany sitting upon Randy's lap. "I know those two girls…they were his first dancers when he had the club. Those twins…"

"Twins?" David said sounding surprised.

"Yes…they are sisters…those two mean a lot to your brother, cause those two are the ones who he first hired. Please?" Tiffany said sympathetically looking at him.

He gave the two a look and stared down at his plate. As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't. In a sigh he replied, "Yea, yea I'll do it…just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes will ya?" David said going back to eating.

Both Tiffany and Randy smiled.

"Good…I want you get ready in a little bit. Here take this." Randy reached in his pockets and handed David $800. "Just a little something for you. But other than that, take that fucking guy out and get my girls back." Randy said standing up. "I'll be at my club. Call me when you're done," he said as he started walking out the door.

Tiffany followed him. Just as she stepped out of the door, she turned around. "You know your doing your brother a whole lot."

David scoffed. "I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for the money."

"Tiffany! Move your ass!" Randy yelled out in the hallway causing Tiffany to quickly close the door and run after him.

After he ate breakfast, David hurried back into his bedroom to choose what to wear for today. He changed into a pair of loose fitting black denim jeans, a gray short-sleeved shirt and some working boots. He went into the closet and went through the jackets and coats and saw a pale black jacket. He grabbed the jacket including a pair of shades, and stepped out of the closet and saw the guns in their holsters near the jacket. He decided to take the .380 Colt Mustang that was in the leg holster and tucked it in the small of his back and walked into the dresser.

He pulled out a Colt Python revolver along with a speed loader for it. The speed loader only had three rounds in it. Shrugging, he stuffed the gun in his pocket and decided not to take his car this time. Grabbing the watch, he saw the clock reading 12:32pm. _Three more hours_, David thought as he grabbed his watch and proceeded out.

The sun was shinning out as people began walking around or driving enjoying their afternoon. It felt a little bit warm as David walked outside onto the sidewalk. He looked around; eyes narrowed looking for a decent car to steal. So far the only kind of cars were old junkers. Making sputtering noises and spewing black smoke from their exhaust pipes (some did, while some didn't). He continued walking for a while, until he saw a teal blue colored vintage Feltzer convertible.

The car looked like it was polished to a perfect mirror sheen, as he drove slowly with its tinted windows, sparkling polished rims with spinners, and the stereo was blasting loud grunge rock music. _Probably just some idiot showing off his new ride_, he thought. _Well in this life, showing off like that will get you jacked_.

Reaching for the .380, from the small of his back, he pulled it out and made a dash towards the car. In one fell swoop, he pulled the handle of the car. Unlocked, just as he thought. The driver didn't have a chance to fight back; David clocked him hard against his temple with the gun, and pulled him out of the car. David stomped on the gas pedal and peeled off. Before he could even start doing what he needed to do, he turned off the radio, reached into his cell and, called Randy up. In three rings his older brother finally picked up.

"What is it? You finished the job already?" Randy sounding a bit stressed out.

"No. Just one question, how the hell am I going to snuff out this guy with your ladies?" David said as he made a stop at a light.

"Like I said before, it's a condemned apartment building. Around the slums."

"Where?" David questioned. "Also I don't even know their names or what they look like!"

"First of all, their names are Milky and Creamy, just call out their names and they will notice them. Second, it's at the run down apartments next to Hendrickson Avenue and Lewis Street. Now get to it David, I don't have all fucking day for this," said Randy slamming down the phone.

David made a face thinking of the two names. He shook his head and, saw he wasn't too far from the area. It was best for him to tool up on an extra gun or two, along with some ammo. Two pistols with barely any ammo, wasn't going to cut it. He then, noticed an Ammu-Nation building next to a Burger Shot. A gun and a burger wouldn't hurt him for the time being. He had two and a half hours.

He parked the stolen vehicle by the curb and quickly got out. The Ammu-Nation building stood with its doors open and a fairly attractive lady was passing out flyers. She offered him one, and David shook his head no while walking inside. A fairly obese middle-aged man then welcomed David with a cheerful smile. He had on a pair of overalls and a red-checkered shirt and army boots. The man skin was so pale; he probably never walked around in the sun for a long time. The only feature he had, was his bright blue eyes.

"Well howdy, there boy!" said the greeter with a southern twang. "Welcome to Ammu-Nation, home of your secondary amendment needs!"

David wanted to laugh at this poor guy but had better things to do. "Yea I'm here to purchase a gun…you know what? Make that two."

"Well I sure can do that for ya pal. Now what kind of firearm are you interested in? We got some lovely FN FAL's that are coming in stock tonight, or you strap yourself with a good old piece of American history, with one of our M-14's? You know what? You seem like the kind of guy that can use a nice heavy looking pistol. How bout the handgun that makes you feel like screamin' 'Don't fuck with me' when you pull the trigger of our very own fifty-caliber Desert Eagles?" The man looked at him and showed a brown and yellow grin.

David took off his shades, raising both his eyebrows and said, "How bout you let this customer decide on what he wants to get? Besides I don't have too long and I already made up my mind on some hardware."

The southern greeter shrugged, but continued smiling. "Now, that's what I like. A man who knows what he wants. What ya interested?"

"I need an AMT .44 Automag with two clips of hollow pointed bullets, A Smith and Wesson .44 magnum…and two speed loaders for a .357 Colt Python, as well for the .44 magnum." David said to him giving him a smile of his own; a personal winning charm smile.

"You got some great taste in your guns there, buddy. Tell you what…I had a Mossberg 500 series shotgun on hold for some guy now and he never came back. Ill give you the shotgun for $600 and you can have the two guns for free. Be a secret between you and me…we'll just call it ah…"

"Look, call it what you want man, but I'll take the deal." David said handing him six Benjamin Franklin's.

The man hooted, yelled, and did a funny little square dance in enthusiasm for a moment making some of the customers glance at what he was doing and either laughed, or shook their heads. David was neither. Instead he just gave the man a straight face and cleared his throat.

"Wha? Oh I'm sorry about that now," said the greeter in a bit of embarrassment. "Let me get this all ready for ya."

"Thank you" David simply said and waited.

In no less than a few minutes, the greeter came back and handed him a small duffel bag.

"Well," said the greeter adjusting himself. "All your stuff is in there and here is a our card. Hope everything goes well with what you bought."

David smiled as he started to walk out the door and looked back. "I know it will."

He quickly exited out and decided to walk over to Burger Shot for lunch, only to see the place dirty as hell and packed. With people talking, kids running around, and only two people at the cashier. He stood in the shortest line and waited for a fat lady on her order.

Breathing heavy, she started her order. "Uhh I'll have six triple bacon cheeseburgers, three large orders of curly fries, four double cheeseburgers with extra mayo and cheese, two large Oreo milkshakes, three cherry pies, and uhh…a large diet cola," said the fat lady finishing her order enough to give anyone a complete heart attack.

"Anything else?"

"Nope…I gotta keep my figure." The fat lady giggled.

_Figure!? For what? 'Big and very fugly' magazine?_, David thought in disgust as she waddled away holding her receipt.

As David walked up to the counter he turned to the woman and said, "Don't eat that…you'll need it." He said jokingly about the receipt in her hand.

"Fuck you asshole!" The fat lady scowled stuck her middle finger at him.

"Well I would, but I'm afraid my dick would just end up between your folds of fat, and well that would be silly now would it." David said laughing.

"Um' sir, your order?" the cashier said nervously.

David turned around and saw the cashier. The guy looked just about as old as David. He stood at 5'6 and was very skinny. His hair was a brown, uncombed and, curly. He also had gray eyes and a uni-brow. He apparently didn't have a burger hat on like the other employees. Instead he had on a paper hat that had the words 'Trainee' in big bold black letters. His face however was a definition of the word 'grotesque'. His face was covered in pimples and blackheads and, to top it all off his nametag read 'Francis'. _Poor bastard_, was all David could say to himself.

"Let me just get a #4 combo meal, extra onions…curly fries and a cherry Sprunk. To go." David said, handing him a $20.

"Uhh sir, we can't put extra onions on the #4 patty melt." Francis said shaking a little bit.

"Yes you can. You have before, and you will _now_." David said staring down at Francis pimply face.

"Sure…no problem…here's your change." Francis said handing him his change, and quickly got his food.

In a few minutes, he got a bag of food and a medium sized drink. When he headed out he checked the time on his watch. It read '1:31'. He then, walked over to the car and got inside. Setting the cup in the cup holder and the food on the side he started driving cutting off cars left and right. For several minutes till arrived at his destination. He parked the car across from the apartments and turned off the engine and started eating.

The double patty melt he ordered was still warm and tasted somewhat fresh. He didn't mind really. He missed the rice, beans, and tortillas he sometimes had back at the Café Robina down in Vice City, after a long day working at Sunshine Autos. Just as soon as he devoured the sandwich, he began munching down the curly fries a bit. He nearly spat out tasting how stale they were and soaked in grease they were. He was so hungry he didn't even realize till now. _Shit…at least the soda should be good_, David thought as he took a sip. It tasted luke warm and now David was pissed.

He tossed the fries and the drink out the window and out on the street. He then grabbed the small bag of weapons he had bought and pulled out the Mossberg 500 shotgun.

The gun buttstock was apparently sawed-off, along with a shoulder strap to it, and there was a small belt of shotgun shells. He nexted pulled out the Colt Python from his pocket, the AMT .44 Automag, and the .44 magnum. Shell after shell, bullet after bullet, and clip after clip, David was loading each gun he had quickly as possible with sheer determination and quickness.

By the time he was finished he stepped out of the car and looked at the apartments. Hopefully this plan would work soon…hopefully. He wasn't going to die from this. No one was going to stand in his way and no one was going to fuck with him at all. After putting on his shades, he looked at the clock which read '1:46'.

_Showtime_, David thought as he started to walk across the street towards the building.


	4. Chapter 4:Save A Ho Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry bout the wait on this one, writer's block, my mom commin back from the hospital, and a sweet but nagging g/f can do alot to a writer like me haha, but now things are back to normal, I present to you Chapter 4!! There are some guns some of you might not know...if theres any questions about them, ask me or google them online to see the pictures. On that note, enjoy the chapter

* * *

David continued to walk across the street and saw several thugs leaning against the wall of the apartment building. He counted three of them; two of them holding a Mac-10 submachine gun while the third guy was wielding a Tec-9. 

"Hey! Come ere!" one of the men yelled out to David.

Sighing, David walked over and put on his best smile. _Maybe charm can work on this_, David thought as he approached them with a grin.

He thought wrong just as he felt the barrel of the Tec-9 pressing his ribs. The man holding the gun was had dreadlocks, and a blunt in his mouth. He glared at him up and down skeptically.

"What ya want ere boy?" he asked in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Uh…yea, I came here for some company…heard you guys got some Grade-A poontang," said David, lying through his teeth.

The Jamaican puffed on his blunt and continued to look at him. "Oh really…ya came to right place me boy. All 100 clean…no traces of STD or diseases." He inhaling the chronic and blew thick white smoke in David's face. David began to choke and wave the smoke saw from his face, making the three thugs laugh out like a couple of hyenas.

"I'm sure…you got anyone new?" David asked leaning against the wall, as if he was one of them still coughing a bit.

The other thug started to speak. "Yea we picked up a few here and there."

"Like who?"

The Jamaican began to speak again after taking a small toke. "Well we got two fine gals I ever seen. They names be Milky and Creamy…ya interested?"

_Am I_ _Interested in blowing your face off for blowing that shit in my face? Yes_. As much as David wanted to say that to him, instead he replied, "Sure. Threesome would sound really nice at this point. My bitch of a wife's been giving me a headache lately," said David lying again hoping they would fall for it.

"Well don't you worry nothin' brotha. Dem gal's gonna take care of ya real nice. Just need a down payment."

"A what?" David sounding a bit stunned.

"Ya heard me boy. $200 for the hour, and $50 for us."

"And why the fuck should I be paying you in the first place? You gonna blow me or something?" David said raising his voice an octave.

Before one of the thugs could point his gun, the Jamaican thug raised his hands. "Wait…let's be a little reasonable. We dun wan no killing ere. You want pussy, am I right? Well we just want a bit of cash for some…"

"Snacks?" David answered crossing his arms.

Taking the words straight out of his mouth the Jamaican thug snickered. "Ya sure correct boy…tell ya what…you give me $50, and we cool."

Taking the chance, David inspected his pockets and pulled out two twenties and a ten in to the thug's hands. "There. How's that?"

"Real nice…Jo Jo, take him inside. Have a good time mon."

The two walked off as Jo Jo, looked at him and said firmly, "Let's go."

Inside the lobby was a small desk with a woman looking tomboyish and muscular. She eyed David and smiled. "Where's this one going?"

"Milky and Creamy…he already paid for the hour."

"Fourth floor. Wait," said the woman looking at David's duffle bag. She wagged a finger at him smiling. "Gotta leave the bag here. Jo Jo, pat him down."

In an instant, the man patted him down quickly, and found nothing on him except for his wallet. David grabbed his wallet and placed the bag on the desk looking at them both and proceeded towards the elevator along with Jo Jo. As David pressed the number four button on the panel, the doors creaked slowly, enclosing the two inside.

"I only got but one rule for you," said Jo Jo as the elevator creaked slowly. "If they 'stop' or 'no', you then do so…I find out you try to hurt them, or anything of the like, I'll spray you with this," he said pointing at his gun. "Is that clear?"

"That won't be a problem." David said with a smirk.

"I hope so."

When the elevator slowly stopped, the doors creaked and opened. As David walked out, he looked around for a minute. The windows were sealed shut, while the hallways were filthy with the stench semen, sewage, and unwashed cunt. The lights for the hallways were lit very dim and parts of the walls were riddled with bullet holes. Two women barely naked walked out of one room and glanced at David. One was dressed in a thong and a bra with one of the straps broken off, while the other was topless and had on a torn and tattered miniskirt. Both of their arms showed tracks and their eyes looked glassy. They both walked towards the stairs talking to each other, both looked ragged and out of breath.

This so called whorehouse, was a nightmare, and with David's guess any girl was probably scared straight working for this guy.

"Take a left past the bathroom and knock on the door. Don't forget what I said to you earlier." Jo Jo said as he leaned against one of the somewhat clean walls and started smoking.

David nodded and started to walk. As he walked, he could hear the constant sound of moaning and groaning of men and women all engaged in sexual acts. Some of them were leaning against the hallway eyeing at him. He ignored each and every one of them till he arrived in front of the door, knocking on it.

The door opened and out came a cute young woman wearing a matching red bra and panties set. She had a timid look on her face as her hands were trembling. Her eyes were powder blue and her black hair was short up to her neck.

"Come on in," she said softly.

"Hey Milky, we got another one?" another voice said coming out from the bathroom.

This one looked exactly the same, as Milky, but her face was pale, and had on a green matching bra and panties set. She had a dispassionate glare on David. To her, he was just another guy to take care of and send him on his merry little way.

Both of their bodies were athletic and not a scar, scratch or bruise on them. _Flawless beauties…no wonder Randy wants them back_, he thought

"I take it your Creamy right?" He pointed at the girl near the bathroom.

Creamy rolled her eyes as she said, "Ohh great we got a smart one here."

As David closed the door, he sat by a chair in the tiny kitchen. The chair creaked loudly as he looked at her. "I need to talk to you."

"Nuh uh," said Creamy. "We don't do talk jobs…just get your clothes off and let get shit over with. Milky, make the boy feel welcome."

Milky nodded and smiled a little bit walking up to him rubbing his shoulders. David gently pushed her away shaking his head.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Creamy asked. "You paid for hour, so just relax and let us do our job." She said giving a grin. "You know your pretty fucking cute than the other fuckers we had to deal with."

"Listen to me…I'm here to get you out of here." David said standing up.

Milky and Creamy looked at each other and laughed their asses off. David looked at them wondering what was so funny.

"Come on now," said Milky after breaking her little shyness barrier. "Don't jerk us around and get undressed."

"I'm serious…"

"And so are we." Creamy said rather annoyed taking her bra off.

"Randy sent me here." David finally said cause the two look stunned.

"Who?" Milky asked.

"My brother…he sent me here, to get you two back to his place, as well as kill the head guy in charge of this place."

Milky looked at David studying his face until it hit her "Your that guy that Randy showed us one time in his office."

"Yea that was me," said David remembering the picture of him and Randy the day before he left the city for college. "Look we don't have all day…I need you two to get dressed, pack up whatever you need and come with me."

Creamy looked at him and gave it some thought, till David interrupted her.

"Who's the guy in charge?" David asked.

"What's it to you?" Creamy snapped back.

"I'm on the clock here, and he needs to be taken care of. Besides…I'm sure you would rather work at my brother's club than…this." He said pointing out how filthy the place was.

Creamy hard look began to soften and nodded. "Yea…your right. Randy mayhave been an asshole, but he had his limits. He might get mad and cuss us out…or take a huge paycut out of our tips, never hit any of his girls…or rape them. That's what this guy that picked us up did to us a lot…beating and forcing himself onto my sister and me. I remember before we left your brother's job, Randy got mad cause we came to work late and he got so pissed, I started to yell at him…the two of us left and there was E-Boy."

"E-Boy? Is that the man in charge?"

Creamy nodded and continued. "His real name is Eric. He promised us better pay…and a nice place to stay. Who would ever think he meant this? At first we tried to make the best of it but when he would take most of our money and leave us with barely enough to get anything to eat. As much as we wanted to get out, E-Boy would have us hunted down, and he would beat us and have his way with us. Nothing would satisfy me than to put the hurt on that fucking short dick bastard."

After hearing her story, David heard Milky sniffling and on the verge of tears. These two wanted revenge for the shit they were put though, and he didn't blame them for it. The only problem was that his weapons were back downstairs in the lobby. He then remembered seeing Jo Jo carrying a gun on him. Wasn't much but it would be most sufficient than bare knuckles.

He then, turned back to Creamy who was wiping her eyes. Her eyes were red and glassy. "You gonna get us out? What's the plan?"

David began walking back and forth thinking. "Let me think…I got it. Is there anyway you can get Jo Jo in here?"

"As matter of fact, I could…I can try to bring him in here. But what you need him for?" Creamy said looking down at the floor.

"He has a gun…bring him over here. I'll head to the bathroom, and watch you bring him in so I can head back and surprise his ass. I'm counting on you ok?"

"Yea no problem."

David got up and headed out, he saw Jo Jo look at him. The thug smiled as he said, "Damn that didn't take too long."

"We didn't do it yet…just some foreplay. You know where the bathroom is at?"

"Straight ahead."

As David walked to the bathroom and passed Jo Jo, Creamy stood up and headed over the door. Peeking outside, she saw the thug with his head down, still smoking looking bored as hell. He threw the cigarette on the ground and pulled out another menthol.

"Hey Jo Jo," said Creamy motioning him to come here with a sly grin.

Before he could lite it up, he looked up at saw her barely dressed motioning him to come here with her fingers.

"What you want girl, I'm on the job right now," said Jo Jo looking at her up and down at her fine athletic frame.

"Well I'm sure you got a minute to spare. Come on…I'll let you do whatever ya want." Creamy said in an easy on the ear tone walking out the door giving him more than an eyeful.

"Is that right?"

Jo Jo had a dumb big grin on his face blushing like a little boy and started to walk to the room as she slipped inside waiting for him. Jo Jo stepped inside the room and saw the two girls grinning.

"Why don't you set that gun down and show us the other 'gun' you got packin'," said Creamy licking her lips deliciously staring down at the obvious bulge in his jeans.

Just as he set the gun down on the counter and started to unzip his pants, David swiftly grabbed him and pushed him inside. He sent a flurry of punches into Jo Jo's midsection and face. He then pushed him away and swiped the Mac-10. Before Jo Jo could utter a word of regret, David squeezed the trigger, letting off several rounds. The first round nearly tore off the top of his head, while the other four were embedded in his face and chest.

The two girls flinched a bit, as David knew the gunfire was loud enough for the whole building to hear, and in a panic he looked at the two girls and shouted, "Get dressed now!"

The two didn't need to be told twice as they hightailed it to the room. He quickly rummaged around in his pockets and came up with only a nickel bag, $90 bucks cash and, an extra gun on him. It was a .38 Special. He wasn't going to need it so he set it aside and patted him down some more and didn't find anything else.

"We're set," said Milky as the two came out with only their backpacks and some decent looking clothes on.

"Come on, lets go…Creamy, can you fire a gun?"

"Yea, why?" Creamy asked as she looked at Jo Jo's dead corpse.

He grabbed the gun placed the cold little revolver in her little hands. "Use this."

She nodded and pulled the hammer back as they were on their way out. Milky peeked out as saw people running out screaming, fighting. All hell was breaking loose, as some of the people were being trampled on and scurrying to get out of the building while putting their clothes on. Three of the thugs that were at their post saw David holding a gun.

All three of them were sporting orange colored sweat clothes, and were each carrying Ruger MP-9 sub-machineguns. The three started shooting wildly, not caring if any of the bullets hit any of the civilians. While some of them were ducking down, or heading towards the closest room for cover, David began firing several shots from the Mac-10. All seven bullets slammed into the first thug with extreme accuracy, causing him to fall back firing his gun, and hitting the other thugs hand, blowing three of the man's fingers off.

The man screamed in pain as he dropped the gun and tried to make a break for it, unfortunately he never even reached the elevator due to two .45 soft nosed rounds sinking into the back of the man's head. The back of his head was revealed as brain matter, and blood was now all over the floor and the elevator doors.

The last thug screw up his face and squeezed the trigger, only to hear a _click_ come from the gun. He was in deep shit, as David and the twins walked up to him. Before he could grab one of the other Ruger MP-9's, Creamy sent a .38 slug in his shoulder and in his stomach. Blood was seeping out of the dying thug's wounds as David approached him coolly aiming the gun at him.

"Respect," said the dying thug as he had a scared look on his face.

David stared at him and replied with his own answer…in .45-caliber form. The thug stared downheartedly at David, as the rounds quickly entered and exited through his face and body, killing him on the spot.

"Come on…we're gonna take the stairs," said David as he grabbing two of the Ruger MP-9's and pulled out one of the clips and kept it for later use.

As soon as David opened the door for the stairs, he saw a trio of thugs opening fire near David, but missing him. David flew himself backward as several rounds that would have hit him, instead went into the cheap drywall.

He quickly scrambled up and popped off a round into one thug's skull. His lifeless body fell down a flight of stairs, never to get up again. The other two stared at their dead friend as Creamy took the upper hand and pulled the trigger from her gun. The bullet didn't enter in the man's head but it was close enough, as it sliced both of his eyes.

Blood started to gush out like a fountain, as he started howling and screaming shooting all over the place doing most of the work for David and Creamy. The screaming man continued to pull the trigger as the other one tried to run down the stairs but caught a stray round and fell off the rail. The man screamed for a short moment as he hit the linoleum floor snapping his neck.

"Don't have time for this shit," said David as he quickly emptied the rest of the Mac-10 into the blind thug's torso. He flew back against the wall and sank slowly dead, not moving an inch. The three started heading downstairs quickly with Milky behind her sister terrified.

Outside of the building a black tricked-out Patriot pulled up to the curb. The engines stopped and the door opened. E-Boy along with several other gangsters looked the people running and gunshots being heard.

He was 6'0 and very chubby, he was wearing a puffy shirt, jeans, and had on more platinum and diamonds than Puff Daddy, while his boys look like they didn't have a single piece of jewelry on them.

"The fuck is goin' on here?" he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Probably some pissed off customer boss," said one of the gangsters chewing on a toothpick.

"Well then lets give them a refund." E-Boy said seething through his teeth as he went into the trunk of the car and opened it. Inside contained a Ruger AC-556, an HK- G53, several Tec-9's, and cases of ammo. "Everybody load up! You find this punk motherfucker shooting up my establishment, let a nigga know…anyone that's rolling with him, yall can blast. I wanna kill the head nigga in charge that's shooting my place up to shit."

Another thug mumbled under his breath, "Like it already wasn't a piece of shit to start."

E-Boy turned around and glared exactly who said it. "Oh you think its shit?" he said cocking a Ruger AC-556 while staring down at his ignorant henchman. Before he could say anything, he slapped him hard on his face. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed.

"Hey boss, I was jus…"

Before he could finish, E-Boy let off several shots in the man's face, blowing it off. He didn't have the time to see hi body drop as he turned around to see his crew looking a bit scared. "Anybody else thinks it's a piece of shit?" he yelled

Nobody said a word and shook their heads no.

"Good…yall get lock n' loaded then." E-Boy said while everyone else was getting tooled up, getting ready for what was waiting for him or her.

* * *

End of Part 2: Save-A-Ho...get ready for the next chapter Will David and the twins make it out? Will Creamy get the revenge, E-Boy did to her and her sister Milky? Will I finish the next chapter a whole lot quicker this time? Tune in and fnd out in Chapter 5...its gonna be a bloodbath people!! 


	5. Chapter 5:Save A Ho Part 3

**A/N: Well here it is like I promised everyone...Chapter 5!! Thank you all for your reviews and comments, keep sending me more if you have any questions, thoughts, and/or suggestions. You can also email me on or a nice little IM on AIM (screenname is ghettorprince187 I'm usually on alot) with what you think of the story so far..so without further more interruptions, here is the exciting conclusion to "Save-A-Ho"**** chapter!! Hope you enjoy it!! I sure as hell did **

* * *

While E-Boy and the rest of the crew were loading up more shots were heard from inside the apartment building. E-Boy was now pissed as ever, as he cocked his rifle.

"A'ight, yall know what time it is. I want all of yall to rush the punk motherfucker that's wrecking shit up. Come on!" E-Boy yelled out as some of his crew was nodding, cocking there weapons and proceeded towards the building like a cliché scene of a gangster movie.

Meanwhile David and Creamy were still shooting the place up like it was the wild west. By now, David was holding the .380 he had hidden from the small of his back, and a Ruger MP-9 in both bands letting off shot after shot into several thugs, while Creamy finally managed to get her hands on something a little bigger than a .38. She held onto a Desert Eagle with both of her small hands and, fired a .50 caliber round directly into one gangster's chest. The gangster started to plummet down on the bloodied floor. He struggled to get up groaning in distress and aimed at Creamy, but was sent back to the ground by a pair of 9mm rounds from David's gun directly into the gangster's head.

"How much fucking further!?" Milky screamed hiding behind a wall scared out of her mind.

"We're very close," said David emptying rounds into another thug's torso and face. The .380 then clicked, and David chucked the empty gun right into another thug's head knocking him out cold.

"Great…and in the meantime we have these cock stains to deal with," Creamy shouted letting off more rounds from her Desert Eagle right into a man's skull causing half of his brain to spill out. "Goddamn, you see that shit?" Creamy said ducking down to reload smiling her ass off.

"Pretty much…don't get cocky," said David, pulling back to reload his Ruger MP-9 with the last clip, and started to spray the hallway with gunfire.

One thug caught a bullet in the eye and fell back hard while the other's finally had some common sense and pull back while letting off pot shots. One of the rounds nearly hit David but became embedded into the wall. David gritted his teeth and leaned out see some of them retreating. _Pussies_, thought.

His eyes flew to the guy that was knocked out due to David throwing the gun right at the poor bastards head. The man was groaning and suffering a nosebleed.

"Unngh…my fucking head," said the bleeding thug rolling around in pain.

David walks over to the man quickly and lifted him up. He pined him against the wall with a gun aimed at his temple.

"Lets tell each other some secrets…you first." David said in a low tone aiming the gun right at him. "And don't get any blood on my clothes punk," he added.

"Wait, wait," said the bleeding thug. "You don't have to kill me…"

David interrupted. "Then start talking and maybe you'll just walk away with a broken nose, instead of a bullet to your brain. Where's E-Boy?"

The thug looked at the clock hanging by the wall and looked at David's glare and slowly said, "He should be here any minute now…he has a bunch of his posse along with him…if I was you, I'd start praying."

The last thing he heard before David sent a bullet into his brain was, "And if I was you, you should have already did that instead of being a smart ass."

David stared at his dead corpse for a few seconds. _And I was going to let the fucker live…oh well_, David mused for the moment and, turned to the two girls signaling them. "Lets go…I don't want to spend another minute here."

Both of the girls agreed and headed down the stairs along with David. As they reached towards the first floor, they started to hear a guy screaming is head off and a slap. Milky cringed in fear as her sister looked at her.

"The fuck is going on?" E-Boy said yelling at the woman by the lobby desk.

"I don't know, one minute someone everything was going good, and then it's fucking out of control here."

E-Boy snarled and slapped her fiercely and watched her fell off the chair. His gang and himself busted out laughing, while she held her face feeling the sting of the slap.

"Fucking cunt…look for this nigga, ya feel me?"

E-Boy's mob nodded and started to look out for them.

"He's here." Milky said quietly.

"E-Boy?" David asked.

The two sisters solemnly answered with only a nod. David then heard other voices. _I'm guessing that must be the posse…now what_, David said to himself thinking. He didn't want the mission to end up in failure so it was best to leave them, in the upper floor till it was safe. _That's it_, David thought finally.

"So what are we gonna do?" Creamy said holding the heavy pistol.

"You two go and find a hiding spot…I got this." David said as he switched the safety on the Ruger MP-9. "Creamy, hand me your piece."

She nodded and handed the bulky pistol. The gun felt a bit cumbersome, but it was strong enough to put any man or woman to rest. The two then slowly went upstairs trying to not make any clatter till Milky sneezed. The sound echoed causing some of E-Boy's thugs bustle to the stairway.

"Oh shit," said Creamy fearing her life as the two ran like a bat out of hell.

David could hear them coming closer and prepared himself raising both guns at the door. As two thugs headed towards the stairs, David kicked the door open hard, sending the two sprawling downward to the ground. Before they could realize what could happen next, David sent bullets from both guns into their bodies.

"The fuck was that?" E-Boy asked raising his rifle.

A thuggish looking chick was looking around holding a Tec-9 and said, "Hell if I…"

Before she could say another word, a .50 caliber round was now in her neck tearing her trachea, vocal cords and the jugular vein in bloody chunks. Blood gushed from her wound as blood was spraying everywhere as she fell face first to the ground with a thud.

Blood was now on his white puffy shirt and his Binco brand-white sneakers. The color of the blood matched his eyes as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "OH FUCK! KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKIN BASTARD!!".

"Hey Eric!" David, called out from the hallway hiding a bit. "So you go and slap women around and rape them huh you sick fuck? When I'm done taking care of your crew, I'ma make goddamn sure your full of holes like a fucking sponge."

On that note, David popped out from his hiding spot and sprayed another one of his homeboys. 9mm and .50 caliber slugs entered his dome and upper torso, making his body jerk and twist as if he was creating a new type of dance, as he fell back with his eyes wide open and his mouth slack jawed.

David continued firing the Desert Eagle and scored a hit on a thug's kneecap making him stumble and still fire his Tec-9 till it went empty. The Desert Eagle was now empty and David leaned forward to grab a Tec-9 from the dead gangster and started shooting at E-Boy but missing him.

For a fat guy, E-Boy was quick. He dove behind a wall huffing and puffing and popped off several rounds from his Ruger AC-556 missing David way off. Several of his boys were easy pickings from David's merciless slaughtering streak.

Another one had the balls and tried to play it smart hiding, and blind firing. None of his bullets made any flesh contact except the woman that E-Boy smacked earlier. She took a round right in her thigh and was groaning in unquestionable pain. David saw him slightly peak his head to look and start to reload his sub-machine gun.

Taking the occasion, he unloaded round after round from the Ruger MP-9 and the Tec-9. The first two rounds went into the thug's cranium, while the rest shattered bones, teeth, splattered insides and blood right next to E-Boy. The thug was dead before could he could hit the piss stain floor.

E-Boy's face and shirt was now 100 covered in his homeboy's blood and bone fragments. Not only was he pissed off for having blood on him, but also this guy he was facing was too damn good for words.

Out of fear, he appeared out and unloaded his rifle directly at David. In sheer luck, E-Boy scored a hit…somewhat. The bullet only cut David's shoulder and went into a fire extinguisher. As he went for cover, David saw the cut on his shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut, but he was beginning to bleed slowly, and he could barely feel the pain as it is. He started to blind fire for a moment so E-Boy could pull back.

_Ok…the son of a bitch got a lucky shot, nothing new. He's a poor shot and he's wasting ammo as it is…perfect_, David thought to himself with a smile. He saw the bag of the guns he came in with near the desk. E-Boy wasn't near the desk, but he could get a shot in David if he let him.

Quickly, he checked to see how much he had remaining in the Ruger MP-9 and saw he had two bullets left. He then checked the Tec-9 and saw he had nine rounds left. He then, quickly ejected the rounds from the Tec-9 clip and loaded up the clip for his other sub-machine gun.

"What's the matter?" E-Boy yelled out popping off more rounds hitting the walls and ceiling. "You turning pussy on me? Come on out nigga, I got a surprise for ya."

_Yea…me too_, David thought to himself with a menacing sneer.

Without delay, David began to let off the entire clip of his Ruger MP-9. The slugs were hitting dead bodies, windows, and even the walls, although he was missing on purpose. E-Boy saw exactly where he hid off too and continued to shoot, still missing David. He ran towards the desk containing his duffel bag, and hid right behind the desk. He pulled out the Mossburg 500 shotgun and leaned out to see E-Boy getting up. His face was smeared from the blood of his fallen comrades, his shirt stained, and his eyes glowed a vicious angry red, as he continued to fire off more rounds from his automatic rifle.

"Yea now, what's wrong huh? You were actin' all tough and shit…what's the matter kid? Out of bullets?" E-Boy bellowed walking slowly. "You see, if your gonna be actin' all hard talking that shit, bustin' your guns out and ran out of bullets…your ass needs to know when to stow that shit, know your place, and reload motherfucker." E-Boy was now less then ten feet away from the desk. He grinned like a manic as he raised his gun towards the desk and squeezed the trigger.

_CLICK!_

E-Boy's eyes widen as he first looked slowly at the gun, then at the dead bodies lain all over the floor…then at David rising up, pointing the sawed-off Mossburg at him.

"Thanks for the advice."

E-Boy turned and tried to hightail it, but couldn't even get a few feet away from him as, David sent a shell of 12-gauge buckshot right into the chubby thug's legs. E-Boy screamed in horror as he felt both of his legs blown off. E-Boy fell hard on the ground screaming out in a mix of curses and tears. Slowly, he began crawling slowly towards the door leading outside, but to no avail. The two girls ran downstairs after hearing him scream and saw him bleeding terribly from both of his stumps.

"Jesus…" was all Creamy could even say.

David pumped the Mossburg and didn't even see the expended shell fly out as he walked up to E-Boy and pointed the shotgun at him.

"Turn over Eric…"

"D-don't be saying my name ch-chump," said E-Boy stammering out the words.

Shaking his head David said, "Your name is the least of your worries…I got two girls here that want to share a few words with you."

"W-w-who?"

"Us."

The two girls walked over looking pissed off as ever and each of them was holding a gun; Creamy with a .44 magnum and Milky gripping the AMT .44 Automag.

E-Boy laughed softly. "You think so? Ladies…my two beautiful queens. Handle this chump for me."

The two girls continued to glare hard at him. From then on E-Boy soon realized they meant business…big time.

"Come now, I'm not playin' with you two…kill him," said E-Boy but his words were fallen upon deaf ears as two raised their guns at them. He gulped then said, "Oh I see how it is…after the shit I did for yall, your gonna do this shit to ya king? Shit, you couldn't betray your king…shit…I know you two…too damn scared to do anything…yall bitches just talking shit…I know for fact you ho's wont bite the hand that fed you two bitches," said E-Boy with full confidence smiling.

"Wanna bet?" Milky said angrily as she held the heavy pistol and pulled the trigger. A .44 slug entered into his pudgy stomach, opening him up badly.

He coughed up blood starting to die. "F-fucking bi-bitch."

It was the last two words he could push out of his mouth as two ladies, pumped hard with both .44 magnum bullets entering into his body. His body was full of holes as the two both emptied their guns. Milky eyes were filled to the brim with tears as she dropped the .44 Automag and quickly snatched the shotgun David was holding and aimed it right at the dead gangster's face. As small as her body was and as heavy as the shotgun's recoil was, he wasn't so sure to let her use it, but he kept his mouth shut. She held on tight and pulled the trigger blowing his face off. Blood, brains, bone fragments and, the occasional gold tooth flew near upward and all over her feet. The recoil of the weapon nearly knocked her off her feet but she quickly collected her bearings, pumped the gun again in tears and sent another shell, blowing off his arm. She then fired another shell opening his chest. E-Boy's body was so shot up and blown away to where he couldn't even be identified by anyone at all. It was pure overkill at its best.

Milky was now sobbing, and Creamy looked at her biting her lip and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its ok sis…he isn't going to bother us anymore…shhh its ok kiddo."

Creamy held her sister and started crying her eyes out feeling that everything they went through with E-Boy was finally over. David looked at the Kodak moment and then at E-Boy's body. He was nothing more than a hunk of dead meat; he wasn't even considered a corpse.

"Come on…let's get out of here…it's the Feltzer convertible across the street." David said walking out of the musty apartment building holding the duffle bag in one hand and Colt Python in the other. He inhaled the air as they headed towards the car as Milky got into the backseat and Creamy went into the front.

David pulled the cell phone he left in the glove compartment and started to call up Randy. He knew Randy was going to be happy as hell when he heard the good news.

"Who you calling?" Creamy said wiping her tears.

"Your new manager." David said with a wink.

Randy was sitting in his office squirming in his chair while knocking back a glass of Alizé. The song 'I Wanna Sex You Up' was playing in the club while the music can be heard from the ventilation in the office. A topless Kathy came up from between his legs with a small grin stroking him tenderly. Earlier, Randy was stressed out of his mind and needed some comfort and relief. When saw Kathy's giant breast, round ass, and pretty face that he gave her break and needed to 'talk' to her in the office.

"Damn baby…remind me to give you that raise you've been asking me about," moaned Randy as the phone rang.

"I haven't even asked you for one though hon." Kathy said in a devotedly voice looking up at him with a cute look on her face..

"Shit…oh well, I guess you got one now" Randy said laughing as Kathy smiled and went back down to the task at hand as the phone continued to ring. "Got this phone ringing and shit…well I got some business up here, you finish up the business down there…hello?"

"Hey bro," said David as he took a small turn exiting the slums and was now on the freeway. "I got the girls, they're dying to come see you."

Hearing this and also Kathy's tongue ability nearly made him fall out the seat. "You what? You got them both? Thank you a lot little brother, I couldn't thank you enough…mmm damn girl, use both hands…"

"Randy…who you talking to?" David asked as he honked the horn at a Rumpo van that wouldn't let him pass.

"Ohh umm…mmm shit…nothing man, mind ya business. Just meet me at the back door of the club-b-b fuck…don't use your teeth." Randy said softly gripping the arms of the leather chair.

"Yea no problem they got a bit of blood on them but don't worry, they aren't hurt," said David finally making a pass and heading towards the Red Light District. His then went a little wide as he heard the music, as well as sucking noises from the phone coupled with slight moans and groans. "Randy…what…the hell…"

"Never mind that kid…just get them here…Kathy will get them cleaned up." Randy said knowing he was getting 'cleaned up'. "J-j-j-just meet me there and I'll hit you off with some cash brother…oh fuck."

"What? What's wrong? David said hearing more noises. "You alright?"

Randy was groaning and squirming more in the chair starting to climax and quickly said, "Gotta go!" He hung up the phone and busted his load in Kathy's mouth nearly passing out.

"So what happened?" Milky said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Knowing exactly what Randy was just now up in, he answered. "He said he can't for you two to come."

Both girls nodded and smiled, knowing they were in good hands of a decent man. Tactless, short-tempered, and annoying…but better than the dead thug who was laying in his own apartment building he had as a whore house. A king dead in his own kingdom…a death fit for a king by the hand of his two 'queens'…call it irony or justice, he finally got what was comming to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well how did you like it? Pretty gory aint it? But its just the beginning... tune in for "Chapter 6: Starlight" , cause there's much more to come in this story for our badass hero David!! **


	6. Chapter 6:Starlight Part 1

Disclaimer: I dont own GTA, blah blah blah, you know the whole thing already lol

Sorry if i haven't been on this story...dating someone new...taking care of mom...and my computer crashed and luckily i saved my stories...i know its a bit slow paced...kinda, but i like it like that...kinda builds up the moment with the shooting and such...so anyway enjoy this chapter ...don't forget those comments!!

* * *

In no time flat, David arrived at the back entrance at the club. The three stepped out of the car to see Randy and Kathy smiling. 

"Thanks a lot…I don't know how we could ever thank you." Creamy said, eyes welling up with tears again.

"Don't worry…I did this for my brother." David lied, knowing that he was only doing this for the money. "Hope things are better for you two."

"Yea, you too." David said giving her a small hug.

Milky came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek and smiled mouthing the words 'thank you' and heading towards Randy.

"You two are all right?" Randy asked giving both of them a hug. Both of them nodded. "Well you two get cleaned up, and Kathy will get you two something to eat."

Both girls smiled brightly and went back into the club with Kathy while, Randy grinned.

"I can't believe you did it thanks man," said Randy giving him a big hug.

David felt the same way. "Yea, tell me about it."

As they were heading inside, Randy noticed the small cut on David's shoulder. Randy stopped him and looked at it.

"Jesus, you aren't going into my club like that…come on I'll take ya to get that looked at the hospital."

David rolled his eyes and said, "Aw come on Randy. It's only a scratch, and you know I hate hospitals."

Randy looked at him not hearing it one bit. "Doesn't matter. The fucking thing could get infected. You know what, skip the hospital. I could get some needle, hread and disinfect the thing."

David winced at the word 'disinfect'. To other people, it meant rubbing alcohol and such. To Randy, it meant pouring a shot of strong liquor on the wound, and David nearly wanting to scream. As the two went inside Randy's office, David sat on a stool and took off his jacket and shirt, revealing the bullet cut.

"Hey, I wanted to treat you out somewhere." Randy said as he examined the cut and proceeded to treat it.

"Let me guess, another job you wanted me to do?" David said looking down the carpet.

"No, not today. I'm serious; I'm going to take you to a nice spot in Daytona City's downtown district. I'm sure you've heard of the Starlight Hotel & Casino.

"Wasn't that under construction when I left?" David asked feeling the needle and thread work its magic with Randy's skill.

"It was, till two years ago. That placed is packed every day. Showgirls, buffets, slot machines, bingo, top quality hotel rooms, poker tables, blackjack tables, entertainment, and hell they even give out a free car every Friday. This Mafioso guy runs it all…Paul Forelli.

David heard that name once and, glanced at his brother without a doubt. "Forelli?"

"Yea, from what I hear he was Sonny Forelli's first cousin and…"

David cut him off. "Yea, yea I heard it all…so why is a mobster from way up north have a fucking casino down here?"

"Maybe he wants to expand his territory, fuck if I know. All I must say is, he has the place looking lovely. Beautiful women, drinks galore, all-you-can-fucking-eat buffet…"

David interrupted him again. "I know that, the fact is what are we going to there we when can just expand this place into a small one for the public."

Randy shook his head as he went to get the 'disinfectant' which was a fifth of Jack Daniels. "Tried that once…wasn't happening. When people come down to this place, they just want to see some tits and ass…not a slot machine."

Seeing a stripper grinding herself upon a pole and gyrating her curvy ass in front of the crowd, David nodded. "Point well taken, so when are we going?"

Randy replied, "Tonight. After I'm done with this, I need you to look sharp…_very motherfucking sharp_. I'm talking so sharp, you can cut a baguette, I'm talk so sharp, it would make a Muslim read the holy bible. So sharp, a sweet innocent woman will turn into a raging slut and…"

"I get the fucking point …what's wrong with the way I dress? I dress sharp thank you very fucking much.

Randy shook his head and he spilled some of the whiskey on a rag. "Not that preppy shit you like to wear from Zip or Victim. I'm talking about some high quality, profiling clothing, that's going to make you look known, as well as respected…now hold still."

"What forrrahhhhh!" David wailed gripping the desk for a brief second. Randy held the small damp rag on the cut and pulled it off.

Randy laughed. "Quit cryin' like a little bitch and get dressed. I want you to pick me up from here so we can go…and take the Sentinel with you, not that fucking Feltzer convertible."

"Hey that car is a classic big brother."

Randy didn't want to hear another word. "I really don't fucking care if it is. Just head down to Didier Sachs and get a suit. Tell em' Randy sent ya. I'm sure they will get you something decent." Randy sat down and across from him and tossed two fat rolls of hundred dollar bills.

After a half an hour of David telling him what happened down at the building, it was time for David to head out and buy some new clothes for the night ahead. He headed back to his car and began to pull out. As he drove around, he then remembered a little bit where the store was and headed to the Daytona Plaza in downtown. As he took the freeway, he turned up the radio as Smashing Pumpkins '1975' was playing, and thought to himself what was Randy really up to going to this place later on tonight. David's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" David said crossing a lane towards to ramp.

"How's everything so far?" Randy said sitting down counting the money he had in the office.

"Haven't even gotten there yet. I'll call you when I get there," said David hanging up and seeing the men's clothing store.

He parked the Sentinel across the street and got out. It was busy area in the city; Businessmen walking around with their cell phones making deals, families enjoying their afternoon, women flirting with men or having fun with their girlfriends. Just people trying to enjoy the rest of the day before the downtown area became an area of drugs, prostitution, and killing.

When he came inside he saw no one inside the store except for the clerk and a few staff members.

A lanky white male looked at the raggedy clothes David was wearing and smiled. "Umm sir, I think you have the wrong store…Binco's is right over by…"

David cut him off and said, "Look, I'm here to buy a suit."

The man looked at him and continued to smile. "Sir I don't think there is a suit that would be at your…"

Fed up, David showed the wad of hundreds in front of the salesman shutting him up. _That oughta shut your damn mouth up_, David thought.

"Oh I'm sorry…how can I help you this afternoon?"

"Like I said earlier…a suit...right now," said David impassively.

"Oh, ok. What kinds of fabric are you interested?"

In less than an hour, David had purchased himself a white silk, short-sleeved, dress shirt, along with some matching slacks and suede shoes to wear. He then asked if he could pay them now and put on the clothes as well. He looked sharp and saw some of the watches they had displayed and got platinum De Koch watch encrusted with white and yellow diamonds, and a silver Cuban chain.

After wearing his new clothes he bought a few more shirts and pants and headed outside towards his car and put the stuff in the trunk. He felt like a kid in a candy store as he headed walked to the car and stuffed the bags inside the trunk.

As soon as he closed the trunk his smile slowly began to lose color, as he saw Luis Chavez, Pablo, and two of his Cuban Cartel thugs slowly walking.

_Fuck! Just when I forgot about them…please God, don't let them see me_, David thought as he slowly pulled the .44 magnum from the duffle bag.

"I swear on my mama's life," said Luis walking furiously holding a bandage on his neck, from the bullet cut thanks to David a few days ago. "When I see that _perra_ Randy for stealing my shit and that fucker of his that shot me…I'm gonna cut their fucking dicks and stuff it down their throats!"

Pablo nodded feeling his arm in a cast and sling. "I hear ya…that same vato that shot you, broke my goddamn…hey is that who I think it is?" Pablo said pointing at David about to get into the Sentinel.

"Well I be goddamned…boys…get him."

Pablo nodded and slowly pulled out a shiny black, Glock 18, while the thugs nodded and pulled out chromed .22 semi-automatic pistols and let the entire street hear the guns go off. In less than two seconds, two .22 slugs missed David and went into a running woman's face, sending her lovely afternoon into bloody end.

"Shit!" David said. He took a breath and pulled the trigger. A powerful .44 bullet directly into Pablo's kneecap blowing cartilage and bone into pieces. Pablo screamed out in misery and fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!! Holy fuck! Get that motherfucker! Oh God!" Pablo screamed holding his knee.

David fired two more rounds and both thumped right into the thug's heart, turning it into chunks of raw human meat. Luis kneeled down the whole time and pulled out an Uzi and started spraying 9mm rounds, hopefully hitting David. A few of the rounds shattered the windshield and a headlight.

David softly let out a curse and fired another .44 slug only to flatten the tire of a blue Oceanic. He scrambled into his Sentinel and peeled off quickly only to see a cop car giving chase with its sirens wailing loudly.

David made a sharp turn and the cop car emulated the same move. _Jeez_, he mused. David stomped on the pedal and was now going at 80mph down Bronson Boulevard. As he swerved left and right dodging car after car, the two cops in the car got tired of this chase and pulled their guns out shooting at David. The bullets whizzed by smacking the side view mirror as well as the trunk. He ducked his head down a bit he franticly grabbed his cell phone and hit the speed dial button.

"Yeah?" Randy said watching TV lazily.

David yelled out, "Cops! Where can I find a fucking Pay-N-Spray?"

Randy sat up straight and said, "Ok, bro. Take it easy…where are you?"

"I'm on Bronson." David said as another volley of slugs smacked into the back of the passenger leather seat. "Fuck!"

"Calm down. Take a left in the alley and honk your horn twice. They'll open it for you."

"Good! I'll call ya and tell you what happened," said David after driving on the wrong side of the road and swerving left quickly towards the alley just as Randy said there would be, and honked his horn loudly. The two cop cars crashed into oncoming traffic, while the garage doors slow started to open allowing him to drive in.

David got out and saw several car mechanics rush over to the car. All of them in blue mechanic suits spotted with black oil spots. One of them stepped up to him and asked, "Can we help ya?"

"Yes…you can." David said pulling out several hundred dollars. "I need this car in tip top shape…and if you can give my car a fresh coat of paint, that would be appreciative."

The bald man looked at the bullet riddled car and the cash. "Give us two hours." He said snatching the money.

"You got thirty minutes. Make it happen," countered David and tossed in two hundred dollar bills.

The greasy mechanic grinned and turned around to his employees. "You heard the man, make it happen!"

In no longer than thirty minutes, the mechanics went to work and restored David's car to sheer perfection by giving it a burgundy color, replacing the tires as well as the seats that were shot up, replacing the windows and headlights. David stood by and watched his car transform into a masterpiece with a small smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," said the head mechanic. "What about the license plates? You want those replaced?"

David shook his head and said, " No I think it looks fine just the way it is."

After all was said and done, he pulled out from the garage and still saw the two cops being pulled out of the wreckage by paramedics. _Well, that's what you get from trying to chase me down_, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but laugh as he drove out of there and back to Randy's club.

David called back his brother and waited for three rings. Randy picked up the phone still watching TV.

"Hey lil' bro. You did what I tell ya?" Randy said

"Yea sure did. I'll see you there in a few." David hung up and went back on the freeway heading back to Club Sugar Daddy.

As he stopped by the light he checked the .44 magnum. Two bullets. He quickly then reloaded the revolver as the light turned green. He set the gun on the side and continued to drive for a bit till he made it back into the Red Light District. He turned and saw several paramedics close up a body bag, while two blue hooded thugs were handcuffed cussing at the cops. He looked even closer and saw a clear plastic baggie of white powder. _Probably another drug deal gone sour_, David assumed and continued driving till he parked his car around the back of the club.

He got out and went to the back door and banged on it. He waited for a moment and was about to knock on the door, when it swung open nearly hitting David. Bolo came out and looked down on David with a glare.

"Randy wants you in the office…go." Bolo bellowed looking at him while going back inside leading him inside the club.

The music was slowed down a bit and lots of half naked women were giving lap dances to any man, making their troubles go away, as well as their money. A cute stripper walked up to him wearing red lace patted him on his back and grinned he pearly white teeth. She had a small frame on her like she wasn't fully developed. Her hair was brown with blonde streaks, brown eyes, and small breasts. There was a bit of strain of her eyes like she was working the day too damn long.

"Hey Mr. DePalma," said the red laced stripper eyeing at him. "Your brother is a little busy in his office, but I was hoping to give you a lap dance before he came out…whaddya say?" she said biting her lower lip.

"Sure, why not?" David said with a reassuring smile.

"Right this way sir," she said, taking his hand and leading him to one of the loveseats.

_Eh why not, a little lapdance never hurt nobody…and through all the shit I went through these past few days, I deserve this_, he thought as he sat down, waiting for her to take pressure off of him. Just as she started, Randy came out and spotted him.

"Hey David! Come on man, don't have time for you to get ya rocks off, let's go!"

Angrily, David gently moved her to the side, and straighten himself out. "Sorry hon; maybe some other time," said David and got up walking over to Randy. You know you could have waited Randy."

Randy shrugged as the red-laced stripper scurried off to do her job. "Well come on, we got shit to do." He looked at David well dressed and smirked widely. "Well, well. My little brother looking real sharp…nice choice of clothes…and the watch and chain is very nice. Come on lil' player lets go," said Randy as they walked.

"Randy, what's with the suitcase…please tell me you aren't going to rob them," said David narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

Randy took a step back and laughed his ass off as they stepped out the back way towards David's car. "Steal? From the mob? Get the fuck out of here!" Randy said amused. "My guinea ass is far too young to get killed by some mafia family. All I got in here is a three grand and two keys of pure grade-A Colombian coke."

"So what the hell is it for? Acceptance? Party favors?"

"Pretty much, I give them this…and we are in. We'll get the back up of the Forelli family. All we do is supply them with a bit of drugs and tribute money, and we will get some top-quality respect, top-shelf women, and rolling in the dough. Hell, maybe we might get to be made men huh?"

_I really doubt that…especially on your part_, David thought as he started the car and began driving.

The Sentinel's V-12 engine roared like a lion as he stomped on the pedal and drove through the Red Light District. While Randy was messing with the radio looking for a song to listen to, David quickly shifted gears down the street; he made a turn thought about what Randy said earlier. Making more money, and getting respect…maybe having a woman by his side, and not just some hot one-night-stand and barely remember any of it (like Tiffany for example) seem like a good thing, yet at the same time, he knew rising up in the mafia family takes more than just giving money, and kissing ass; a technique Randy seemed to excel in spades.

As he grew up here and during his four-year stay down in Vice City, he heard a bunch of stories about mobsters backstabbing each other cause one was either talking to much, or snitched, or kept on fucking up. In Randy's case, he was 'kept on fucking up' guy. Thinking of all of this made his stomach turn as he continued driving, letting go of whatever he was thinking of and relax.

"You know Luis and his boys saw me earlier." David said as he continued driving. "Started shooting like it was nothing."

"Did you get him…or at least wound him again?" Randy asked while he gave up finding a song he wanted to hear on the radio.

"Not exactly…I crippled his boy again…nothing like a magnum round in the kneecap to brighten your day."

The two laughed as the car reached a stoplight ahead turned red and David stopped. A Maverick helicopter could be heard through the area as both David and Randy, saw it's searchlight beams looking for a suspect.

"Whom you think they're looking for?" Randy said trying to break the awkward silence between the two.

"You know how it is," said David as the light went green and David drove by the downtown area. "Probably some crackhead."

Randy shook his head. "With the thugs and killers out in the city with some heavy firepower nowadays and the police having a hard time…I think it was more than just some crackhead."

"Yea your right…probably a 'made man' with some phony ass dreams to be in a mafia with a suitcase." David chuckled a bit insulting Randy's intelligence. David saw the cold stare he received from Randy and smiled. "Come on Randy…I was just bustin' your balls man. Relax…you got to crack on me back in the day, so I can't have just a little bit of fun here?"

"That was different…"

"No, YOU were different. You had a lot of get-up-and-go back in the day. A man like you had too much potential. Shit, you were loved, honored, respected AND feared, all in the same day. While I was busting my ass, just to even get a shred of respect and/or cash, you were on easy street. Now look at you…you're a fucking joke Randy. You take everything as a goddamn joke. You told me you were going to own your own business..A DECENT BUSINESS…instead, you're a owner of a seedy dive, you cause more trouble than expected and on top of that shit, you steal from other gangs just so you can _try_ to expand whatever little you got…and it still doesn't expand. I bet the last guy you hired to run errands for you, either got sent up the river, or sent six-feet deep in a pine box. Now am I right, or am I right?" David said giving his brother a fierce look, not even looking at the road ahead cutting cars left and right.

Randy couldn't even believe what David said to him. If it were anyone else that had mouthed off in this manner, they would have two in the chest and one in the head. But seeing that this was family, an ass kicking was certain. Sadly though David was driving, and hitting him while he's driving at this speed would be certain death. "I thought I'd never see the day, when you became a fucking punk man. After all I did for you…I got you this job, pay you MY money, and this is how you're going to repay my kindness? Insulting me? You even lucky I took your sorry ass in!"

"Your lucky I even gave a fuck about you at all…when I left you were a somebody. You might have had a few tribulations here and there, but they were minor and could have been dealt with easily. Now that I'm here, you're more of a problem than a goddamn help to me. I shoot up some thugs at Cubano Corral, I rescued your girls from a seedy pimp named E-Boy,oh I'm sorry i forgot...I DID take a round from that fat fuck! I get shot at by that fucking Cuban Luis and his partner, my car gets shot up to shit while being chased by cops. I'm grateful you cared and told me where there was a Pay-N-Spray. But still..."

"You know what?" Randy said cutting him off. "Cut the bullshit alright, and stop your fucking whining…damn. You complain more than a bitch on the rag…just like mom. What's wrong, you want me to buy you some fucking maxi pads on our way too? You want your chocolate so you can stop with the PMS? You want me to get a hooker for you so you can chill the fuck out?" Randy said not wanting to hear the truth David was throwing at him. "I already have to hear that shit from her, and I don't need it coming from a mama's boy like you. You think your some fucking big shot just cause you got clothes, gun skills, and this nice car? Please, it took you four lousy years to get what you had to get. It took me weeks to get what i needed, and if i have to lie, cheat and, steal to get what I want and when I want...so fucking be it…lets just squash all of this and head there."

"Whatever Randy," sighed David taking another series of turns and twist.

"And try to hurry up man, we don't want to be late." Randy snidely remarked. "Don't crash into any cars either," he added.

"Randy…could you do me a favor…just one it, isn't much…go fuck yourself." David said simply, sounding pissed.

Randy laughed and said, "Hey I'm busting your balls lil bro." His face then went serious for a second as he said; "_Now_ we're even…now hurry ya ass up. Your driving like your in 'Driving Miss Daisy', ya slow ass fuck"

Grumbling and muttering without making sense, David continued driving and made one more turn and gritted his teeth, while Randy heard him mumble under his breath and busted out laughing. _Let's just hope this Forelli guy is better than Randy…I mean Randy is my brother and I care about him…its just…well…I swear Randy is going to be the death of me if I keep this shit up_, David mused as they finally reached their destination: Starlight Casino.


	7. Chapter 7:Starlight Part 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaaaaccck! lol. Its been such a long time but, don't worry. Its finally up! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 7, and love the new characters I've added. I figured it was time to finish this chapter and get started on the next one ASAFP haha. Don't forget to reply:) Enjoy!

* * *

The Starlight Casino shined brightly with its lights and swanky design. People were wearing top quality clothes and walking inside. Several valets were either handing the keys to some of the folks or were given the keys from them. A large fountain was lit up and water was spraying upward while a long red carpet was laid on the ground. It almost seemed like an awards show was going on. 

"There we are…Starlight Casino and Hotel Resort. Lets get this car parked," David said quietly.

Randy had another idea. "Forget that. Get this shit valet by one of these guys."

David sighed and went along with it. _Why argue with the guy again_, he thought as he pulled up to the curb. A valet ran up to his car and opened the door for David.

"Right this way sir."

David handed him the keys and said, "Be careful with the car now kid." He handed the young man a twenty. "Randy come on man." David was walking down the red carpet feeling like a celebrity. Randy smiled his ass off, feeling great as they got inside. People walked around; others tried their luck on the slots or the betting tables, some were drinking over by the bar, while some were spellbound by the marvelous buffet they had.

"What I tell ya? I told you this place was fucking nice." Randy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well yea it really does…so how are we going to look for this Forelli guy?" David asked while he stopped a young lady and traded some of his cash for chips.

Well _I'll_ look for him. In the meantime little brother, go have some fun. Eat, bet on the horses…hell maybe ya might meet a woman!" Randy laughed as he walked down the lobby.

David wasn't exactly the gambling type of guy. In fact the only time he ever gambled was back in Vice City. During his first year he was shooting dice with several Haitians. David was winning and nearly taking everyone's money. This only pissed them off quickly and in one swoop, David was struck in the back of the head by aluminum metal baseball bat. After being robbed of his wallet, and robbed of most of his clothing, it was official; he wouldn't gamble for a very long time.

"Hey pal, ya gonna bet or what? I ain't got all fucking night," said the lady shuffling the deck of cards with an annoyed glance.

"Oh, sorry." David apologized. "How much?"

Elsewhere, Randy was looking around watching people having a good time; he saw one of the workers taking a small break resting against the wall.

"Hey buddy, you know where I can find Paul?" Randy asked.

The employee glimpsed at him and said, "There's a few of the workers named Paul."

Randy scoffed. "Well obviously I meant the owner, prick."

Shifting his body he jerked his thumb over by the door. "His office is right by the nickel slots. It's a red door"

Randy nodded and thanked him as he walked over to the nickel slots and saw the red door being guarded by two men. One was white while the other was a black male. Both of them were his height and build, while wearing wraparound shades and a Bluetooth earpiece. No doubt they're packing a piece inside their suits. The suited guards looked at Randy approaching, who was smiling like a goof.

"Sorry pal, no admittance." The white suited security guard said

"Hey relax, I just wanted to talk to Paul…he's expecting me." Randy said flashing a Kool-Aid smile.

"Oh really?" The black suited security guard replied.

Before Randy could even blink, one of the guards held him against the wall while the other one began patting him down for any firearms. Randy eyes widen as he struggled. As much as he wanted to slug one of them in the face, it wouldn't solve anything.

"The fuck's your problem? Let me go!" Randy yelled.

"Stop struggling, and we will," said the white security guard.

After a few more seconds of checking him, they came up with only his wallet, an expired condom, and a small black comb. Disappointed the two let him go. As Randy straightened himself up, one of the guards knocked on the door. In several seconds the door made a buzzing sound and clicked opened."

"He doesn't like to wait…so go ahead."

Nodding, Randy walked inside and saw only one guard. He was holding a Steyr TMP submachine gun and no shades at all. Paul on the other hand, was munching on a spinach and cheese calzone. He was a bit shorter than Randy, thick like Randy and unlike Randy; Paul was beginning to go bald. His nose was turned up, while he had only one small scar on his cheek, which was probably from a fight he had years ago. His hair was dark brown just like the color in his eyes and had a small smile on his face seeing Randy."

"Well, well. Ricky, take a seat pal. You want a calzone? Made from scratch by some of the finest Sicilian cooks to be working down here."

"Sure I'll have what you're having…and it's _Randy_, not Ricky," said Randy correcting him.

"Excuse you? Hey kid I know what I said, so do me a favor and don't fucking correct me understand?" Paul said showing a flash of anger. Randy slowly nodded, only to make Paul laugh in high spirits. "Take it easy Randy, I'm just bustin' your balls, what are you getting so nervous for? Tell ya what, lets have some to eat and discuss some things. George, go tell the cook to get some more of these calzones and a few loaves of garlic bread." He slipped a folded twenty-dollar bill in his pocket.

"Sure thing boss," said George as he started walking out of the door. Just as he reached his hand on the doorknob, Paul yelled out.

"Hey! The fuck's the matta with you? Holster that fucking gun before you head out, ya dumb fuck."

"Sorry about that boss," said George as he walked out in total embarrassment.

He turned to Randy. "Hard to find help these days, epically guys like him."

Randy chuckled and said, "I know the feeling. I got a moolie down at my club just like that. Dumb as a sack of rocks, but takes orders very easy. Speaking of finding help, I got a little business proposition that you might want to sink your teeth into."

Paul looked at him cynically for several seconds, but nodded and said, "I'm listening."

"I got this guy…well he's my little brother actually. Well he came back from Vice City from college and…"

Before he could finish, Paul laughter kicked in. "Listen Randy, I don't have time for some college kid to become my bookie. I already got someone for that."

"Listen, book smarts isn't just his strong suit. The other day I was with him at a club, and let's just say someone started shooting over some bullshit, you know how it is. Paul, my brother got the technique, and the ruthless ways of a killer that can put the fear of any original gangster…hell, he even scared me when he taking them down. You should see the look on his face. He's calm, smart, and modest with a smile on his face. But when the shit hits the fan, he's got one serious mug that can even make a grown man cry before seeing their maker. He can get anything done, I guarantee that, and you don't even have to pay him much." Randy grinned easily telling how good his brother was. His palm began getting clammy and was beginning to breathe out loud a bit.

"Ok…sounds interesting. Where is he?" Paul asked while looking at the suitcase. "By the way, what's in the case?"

"Oh he's by the blackjack tables, and this? "Randy opened it bestow Paul, three thousand dollars and two keys of uncut Colombian cocaine. "My brother and my gift to you…and hoping to join in the ranks of your family. Go ahead Paul, its good stuff."

Looking at Randy, he pulled out a small switchblade and made a small slit in the package. He then gently scooped a bit out with the tip of knife, and tasted it. He glanced at Randy, then at the Columbian flake. He smiled for a bit and set the package back into the suitcase.

"Nice…very nice. Well I'm looking forward to meeting your brother." Paul smiled extending his hand. "Why don't we have the food over by the lounge room, my son is over by there with the rest of the fellas. I'm sure they would love to greet you."

Rand smiled and shook hands with his new boss as he said, "I'm sure they will. I know David will even more."

Back at the baccarat table David was at, he had a sly grin on his face. In no longer than one hour, he had $8000.00 in chips. The dealer was getting upset even more. David was feeling lucky as he had several spectators watching David make another win. As the dealer declared him a winner, four suited security guards came and hovered over him. He felt one of them tap on his shoulder as the huge guard looked down on him and lowered his shades a bit.

"You David DePalma?" He asked in a surprisingly squeaky voice.

"Yea…what did my brother do now," said David realizing that his brother got into some trouble, and had to pull him out of the fire again.

"Actually your brother didn't do anything wrong at all. Our boss asked of you. He would like if you had dinner with him and his son over by the Starlight lounge room."

_Well that's a first_, David thought. "Sure why not," said David as he began getting up and putting his chips into a small tray. "Is there anyway I can cash these?"

Another guard came forward. "We'll have that done for you Mr. DePalma."

"Ok…where's the Starlight lounge?" David asked as he took two $50 chips and tipped the dealer before the guard took the tray from him.

"Right this way." Another guard said as David walked with the bulky guard.

They walked up a flight of stairs and to a large hallway where the lounge was located. There was a large bar with a lot of bottles to choose from. There was a small stage up front with curtains; several stage lights and a microphone in the middle. Across from the crowd was a table in the center with Randy laughing and drinking it up with Paul and the guys.

"Hey, David, over here!" Randy yelled out waving at David to come over.

As David walked over, Paul patted him on the back. "So your Randy's brother eh?"

"Well not by choice. I take it your Paul Forelli correct?" David said shaking his hand.

"The one and only kid. Have a seat, the show is almost about to start."

As David sat down, a waiter came up with an order. "Shall I bring another bottle of red wine sir?"

"Yes you may. Hey David, you want anything to drink? It's on me." Paul said puffing on a fat Cuban cigar.

"Just cranberry juice and a club soda." David replied.

"You know, my girlfriend usually drinks cranberry juice when she's on her period…helps her calm down. So tell me…you on your period sweetheart?"

"The fuck did you say?" David turned around clenching his fist and saw a man who looked no older than him.

"Hey Johnny, watch your mouth." Paul said sternly. "Give him a week before you start that shit. Don't mind my son David…he just got made."

Johnny was just as old as David only he was 5'7. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His body frame was powerfully built and had a square jaw. He had on a burgundy two-piece suit as well as a pair of alligator skin shoes. The bling from his four-carat diamond pinky ring and sapphire-encrusted Cuban bracelet almost blinded David.

"So, this is 'professional' Randy was talking about?" Johnny said, as he looked at David up and down then scoffed. "If you ask me pop, he isn't much."

"We'll find out soon enough. Now Randy, David, lets get to business," said Paul as he snuffed out his cigar in an empty ashtray. "Before I can put you guys to work, I have a few rules and regulations I hope you two can follow. I expect only the best from my boys so don't fuck up and we wont have any problems. I also expect a monthly tribute so don't come up short. Finally…and you remember this…and remember it good. Don't betray me…don't you ever in your fucking life betray me. Are we clear?" Paul said looking serious.

"Crystal clear Mr.Forelli." David simply said nodding. _Damn it Randy, what did you get us into?_

"So Paul, who's going on the stage? A band?" Randy asked while sipping on his wine.

"Lilly. She's a singer." Johnny said looking at his watch.

As the waiter came back with David's juice and club soda, the light began to dim a bit and an announcer's voice came on the PA.

"Ladies and gentleman, before we start tonight's main attraction, we at the Starlight Hotel and Casino would like to welcome Paul Forelli and his son Johnny tonight." A medium sized spotlight emerged out towards the table. Both Paul and Johnny smiled while the audience clapped, until the spotlight went off. "And now, we would like to introduce a woman whose voice can make anyone's day. Miss. Lilly Giovanni."

The audience began to clap as soon as the curtains opened and a single person slowly walked out. As the spotlight and the lights slowly came up, the crowd cheered, whistled, and threw out several lewd comments on how fine she was. David couldn't blame them; he was straining himself from giving out catcalls. Lilly was an extremely beautiful woman, with her auburn hair that reached to her middle of her back, green eyes that shined like a pair of emeralds, and light brown skin tone showing that she had Sicilian or Puerto Rican quality…or just a really good tan. She was a little bit tall with a voluptuous curvy, figure. Even some of the women in the lounge were jealous of her looks. As Lilly approached the microphone, she had a beauty spot positioned on her left cheek that complimented on her green eyes and red full lips. She was dressed in a metallic green evening dress that looked a bit tight on her and, made her ass look curvy and big just like Jennifer Lopez, while the front of the dress showed her cleavage and the four-carat diamond and emerald necklace.

"_Goddamn_." Randy whispered to David.

_Tell me about it…she's beautiful…TOO beautiful_, David thought as another set of curtains opened up showing a small band.

Lilly's eyes were half closed while trying to get used to the bright lighting for a few seconds. Once her eyes were finally opened she took the microphone off the stand and said in breathless anticipation, "Hit it."

The band started to play the song 'Big Spender' by Shirley Bassey, while Lilly sashayed back and forth lovingly and started to sing.

_The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction  
A real big spender  
Good lookin' so refined  
Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?  
So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy i see  
Hey big spender,  
spend a little time with me  
Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun  
(fun, fun, fun, fun)  
How's about a few laughs, laughs, laughs  
(laughs, laughs, laughs, laughs)  
I could show you a good time  
Let me show you a good time!  
So let me get right to the point,  
I don't pop my cork for every guy i see  
Hey big spender, hey big spender, hey big spender  
Spend, a little time with me  
Spend a little time with me._

As she finished the lounge roared in excitement and applauded. She took a bow and smiled at Johnny blowing a kiss at him. Johnny grinned stupidly as she walked down the stairs and joined with Johnny and the rest.

"So Johnny, what do you think of that?" Lilly asked as she held Johnny kissing him deeply in front of everyone.

Johnny looked at her and smirked a bit. "Well it was alright."

She rolled her eyes. "Well at least you showed up." She pointed to Randy and David. "Let me guess, your daddy got more lapdogs to do his work?"

Johnny nodded and said, "Yea Randy here is supposed to be working with me making some deals and shit. As for his brother, fuck if I know, just random shit."

Johnny's cell phone began to rang and Lilly rolled her eyes, knowing business came before her. "I'll be at the bar when your done."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Johnny replied waving his hand around as if saying 'leave me the fuck alone'.

Lilly stared at Johnny for a few more seconds and stormed off to the bar. She needed a drink and quick. As she approched the bar, the bartender behind the counter stared at her with googily eyes. He was just like the rest of guys; allways staring at her chest and hardly at her face. She covered her cleavage, and got right into the man's face.

"Hey, eyes up front prick." Lilly said annoyed.

"Sorry ma'am. What would you like tonight?" the bartender said slyly.

"Orange juice and vodka please." Lilly said softly resting herself against the counter looking at Johnny and his father talking. "And put it in a really big glass." She added.

As the bartender prepared her drink, Randy walked up to her and looked at her and cleared his throat to get her attention. She slowly turned to look at him and scoffed.

"Sorry, I'm not doing any autographs right now." Lilly said while watching the bartender make her drink.

"Well I wasn't asking for an autograph. I was hoping me and you can get to talking." Randy said smiling.

"How about we don't and say we did."

"Come on, you know how much money I got? I can take real good care of you. I got Patriot parked outside with a tv in the headrest and nice sound system," said Randy lying through his teeth and smiling.

Lilly raised an eyebrow at him and laughed slightly. "Yea, sure buddy."

Randy continued and placed his hand on hers, rubbing it slightly. "Babe, I got five accountants, six doctors, four lawyers, nine bodyguards, and eight more lawyers to watch over the first four lawyers."

Lilly moved her hand back slightly disgusted and rolling her eyes. "Look, step off little boy."

"And I got custom-made condom's too. Sometimes when I don't feel like fucking, I let somebody else fuck for me."

"Honestly, your mistaking me for someone who gives a fuck what you think." Lilly said getting pissed off glaring at Randy.

Hearing her getting upset still didn't stop Randy as he tried some more. "And just the other day, I traded in all my platinum cards and got myself a uranium card. I could get you anything you wanted."

Lilly smiled at him and inched closer. "Really? You can get me anything I wanted?"

"Damn right I could," said Randy feeling something rise up in his pants. "Now tell Randy here, what you want him to get for you."

Smiling seductively she scooted closer to him and took her drink In a quick second, she threw the drink into Randy's face and looked at him with a smug look on her face. "What you can do for me is take those tired ass 1980 pick-up lines the fuck out of my face. Is that understood?"

Randy didn't say anything as he grabbed his drink and walked back to his brother and the rest of guys in pure humiliation.

"So, did you get her number Randy?" David asked while mocking at him with a thumbs-up.

"Fuck yall," muttered Randy causing the group to laugh even more at him.

Paul waved his hands hushing everyone up. "Well now, that Randy is done making an ass out of himself, lets get to business. David, I'm going to call sometime tomorrow morning. In the meantime your brother and I are going to discuss several things. So in the meantime enjoy the rest of the night."

David nodded and extended his hand out for a handshake. "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Paul. Hope things work out with me and you."

Paul shook his hand and said, "I hope so too."

The rest of the guys said their goodbyes to David as he finished the rest of his drink and got up from his chair. As he started walking, he took a look at Lilly and her curves up to her beautiful face. She noticed him looking and smiled lightly for several seconds, before she turned away and went straight to her vodka and orange juice.

As David left the lounge he saw Johnny smoking a cigarette. He looked at David and put the cig out before walking up to him. "I'm sure everything went well while I stepped away for a moment, right?"

David nodded. "Yea, everything is roses. Your father is supposed to be giving me a wake up call of some sort."

Johnny laughed and said, "Well don't act all surprised if you get a call around 6am. Matter of fact, how would you like to do something for me?"

David looked at him and shrugged. "Depends. What you got in store for me?"

Johnny looked over at Lilly by the bar. "Well I'll call you around the morning for the offer. Now if you excuse me," said Johnny jerking his thumb at Lilly sitting by the bar. "I have to keep this bitch happy, you know how it is. Talk to you later David."

Not trying to show any anger from what he called Lilly, David just smiled and said, "Yea see you too."

David headed outside and handed his keys to the valet and the valet scrambled to grab his Sentinel. While David stood by waiting one of the security guards tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here's the money we had changed for you Mr. DePalma. I hope you had a pleasant stay here."

"I did. Have a good night," said David as he tipped the security guard a $20. In two minutes, the car came back still looking good as ever. He didn't bother tipping the valet but he thanked him anyway and drove off.

The car zoomed up towards the freeway and into the busy road. He rolled down the windows and tuned the radio to Beats 98.9. The station was known for playing instrumentals. He started nodded his head to the tune of Ruff Ryders Anthem.

_I really hope Randy, doesn't screw this up…what am I saying, he mostly will. As for Lilly, what is she doing with an asshole like Johnny? I could be a better man to her…let me stop, that's the boss's son. Let him find out I even tried to flirt with his main squeeze…and he's probably going to squeeze a damn bullet into me. Still, she deserves so much better than him. And as for mama…I haven't even gotten a chance to say hi to her since I got back. Knowing her, I'm going to get an earful. At least she will be glad her son is a college graduate…and pissed knowing that I'm working for the mob._


	8. Chapter 8:Arms Race

Sorry about the wait people, I kept getting new ideas for this chapter and scrapping each old idea I had till now..Enjoy :)

* * *

The morning rolled in with pouring rain, as David was sound asleep. He didn't get home till sometime around 2am feeling tired after a long tired day of killing, chases, and now being in the Forelli family. As he tried to dream, he heard his cell phone going off. He slowly woke up cranky and snatched it off the nightstand.

"Hello?" David asked with a yawn.

"Hey you're up. Good," said Paul as he was at his manor being served an exquisite breakfast. "I want you to get dressed, I need you down here 4635 Citrus Drive…it's a beige and red mansion over by Pineapple Grove."

_Pineapple Grove_, David thought in surprise. The place was known for having the rich and powerful living there; doctors, stockbrokers, entertainers, and drug dealers.

"What time you want me to head there?" David asked as he got up and headed towards the shower.

"I want you to get there by 8am. See you soon kid." Paul hanged up and went to his breakfast.

David tossed the phone on the bed and went to have a quick shower. When he finished, he came out drying himself off and went to get dressed. He pulled out a short-sleeved black shirt, some blue jeans, and some black colored sneakers. He then opened the duffel bag and looked at the guns he had. He was already running low on ammo on most of them so he just grabbed two guns that had a bit more ammo than the rest. He pulled out the two-toned Beretta, and the Colt Python. He then grabbed a gray denim jacket and put the guns in his pocket on his way out. As his hand reached for the knob, the cell phone rang out causing David to go back for it.

"Hello?" David said as he headed towards his car.

"Hey its Johnny, listen, I know your doing something with my already with my pop right now, but when your finished, there are some odd jobs you can do for a little bit of cash. There's a car dealership over in Brownstand, a cab/limousine service over in Coventry, and a street racing circuit over by Pennington. But other than that, head to the Glen Towers anytime, so you and I can get some shit finished." He then hung up.

David put the phone in his pocket as walked down the street. There weren't that many people out in the rain to begin with. As he continued to walk his eyes saw a blue Bobcat pickup truck park up by the curb. The person came out was running over to a Tarbrush Coffee stand, probably to recharge his batteries with a cup of coffee. _Too bad he isn't going to enjoy his morning without his ride_, David mused smiling as he ran over to the pickup and broke into it. The owner quickly came out running over to stop David and tried to pull him out.

"Hey! Get your own set of wheels asshole!" the owner said struggling with David. He tried to pull him out as hard he could but David wasn't budging. Other people watched and wondered if they could do anything about it. "Come on man; get the fuck out of my ride!" He punched David right in face hard making David pissed off right in front of him.

"_Bad move moron_," David said seething through his teeth. He quickly took his Colt Python and fired off a single round into the man's sternum at point blank range. The guy fell back hard with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The bystanders that witnessed the gunshot, began to scream and scattered like cockroaches, while David smiled slamming the door to the truck and drove away. _4635 Citrus Drive_, he thought.

He made a quick stop over at Ammu-Nation and purchased several speed loaders and nine-millimeter clips. When he was done, it didn't take him long enough to reach the luxurious estates of Pineapple Lane as he parked the truck across the street on the curb and proceeded towards the house. Paul was outside talking on the cell phone till he saw David. He was dressed in a brown linen suit and waved his hand telling the guards to open the gate.

"I want that shipment ASA-Fucking-P you got me?" He hung up the cell phone and playfully punched David in the shoulder. "Kid, you got perfect timing. I need to bring you up to speed on what's going on."

David nodded looking at the gardeners tending to the large white rose bushes. "Well what's going on?"

Paul looked at him and then looked upward at the pale morning sky. "Well for starters, I want to ask you if you anything about the Yardies?"

"Nothing much, besides the fact that their boss King Quincy is cynical, ruthless, and few rounds short of a full clip. You guys are at war with them?"

Paul laughed. "Somewhat. We've had a few fights, but nothing serious. However they have more drugs and guns. I want them to have less than what to have, or possibly this time around possibly nothing. An hour from now, there are two small ships that comes over by the harbor. I already have several Boxville vans on their way. But I want you help them out."

David looked at him after taking this all in. "I'm going to be the only one there backing them up?"

Paul shook his head and said, "No don't worry. You'll have plenty of backup. Just make sure that none of the vans explode. I'll give them a call up that you're coming down there. Now get going. They should almost there."

David then walked out to the street and back to the truck. The pick-up truck roared loudly. As he drove off he honked the horn twice and, slammed a man on a PCJ-600 motorcycle. The guy screamed for his life as he flew several feet and met his fate by crashing head first into Linerunner semi. David looked back and shrugged. _Should have stayed the fuck out of the way_, David thought and proceeded towards the pier. When he arrived at the Lionel Bridge, he stomped on the pedal going a little faster knowing he had to make it there and saw what any driver would go berserk; he saw a traffic jam.

"Oh, you have got to be _fucking kidding me_!" David screamed slamming his fist on the horn in frustration several times. Up ahead there was a major accident with a gas tanker and several cars. As the cops, fire department and paramedics where already on the scene, an idea popped into David's mind. He stopped slamming the horn, thought about for a few seconds and grinned.

He got out the car and ran passed the honking cars for a few seconds. He sprinted faster as he saw that the paramedics were taking care of the burned victims that they left the their cars with their doors open and the key in the ignition. He ran a little bit more and snuck inside a police cruiser. Inside there was a cup of luke warm coffee in the cup holder and a jelly doughnut on the dashboard. Quickly he threw the contents out and turned on the engine to the police car.

The two cops heard the car and looked back. When they saw him peeling off the two police officers opened fire from their Glock's. The bullets didn't even make contact and missed the car way off. David on the other hand, raced through the street doing 85mph and cutting off cars. He then decided to turn on the police siren making some cars that was in way, to move away from him. While he was on his way there, he felt his cell phone vibrate. Quickly he pulled his phone out and answered. "Yea, who's this?"

"This is Alan. Paul told me that you were coming up to back us up."

"Yea that's me. You guys already there?" David asked

"Yea we just made it, the ships just arrived as well. Are you coming down here or what?" Alan said looking at several of his boys carrying boxes into the vans.

David saw the docks on the side and took a hard turn towards there and said, "Yea I'm bout to head there right now."

Alan nodded and kept an eye for which car he was in. "What car are you coming in?"

"A police cruiser," said David smiling.

"Shit…well hurry the fuck up then." Alan said hanging up and going to help out with his boys.

David flipped the phone back and shoved it back in his pocket and made it in front of the dock. He slammed the brake and saw the shotgun that was sitting in the middle of the car and grabbed it. It was an all black, police-issued Remington M870P 12-gauge pump-action shotgun. He checked to see if there was a box of shells around in the car. Much to his luck, he found a box of shotgun shells in the glove compartment as well as a silver Sig Sauer P226 semiautomatic pistol. He ejected the clip for the moment, and saw he had a full clip. He nodded to himself, and placed the gun in his jacket as well as the shotgun shells. When he got out of the cruiser, he ran top speed towards Alan.

"So you're David huh?" Alan said looking down at him.

Alan Cuneo was 6'10, 280lbs with a Caesar haircut and, baby blue eyes. He had a small cleft on his chin as well a soul patch. Both of his ears were pierced with silver studs on them, while he had a teardrop tattoo close to his right eye. He had on a gray short-sleeved dress shirt with a thin brown holster strapped to his waist. He had brown khakis and a pair of brown boots. In one hand he was carrying a Colt M4 carbine, and in the other hand he was holding Desert Eagle. There a twinkle in his eye as he nodded in approval looking at what David was carrying.

"Yea I'm David. You Alan?" David said cross-examining him.

"Do bears shit in the woods?"

David laughed and shrugged. "Well I wouldn't know anything about that, but if you need a gun, you're looking at one."

"If that's the case, just watch out for my boys loading the shit up There's an extra crate opened with some guns and a couple clips so help yourself to that," said Alan.

"Thanks man," said David. While he was walking towards the boxes, Alan walked towards his car. It was a white'92 Sunrise 4-door sedan. He popped opened the trunk and started to attach a small part to the carbine. David glanced and saw he continued and grabbed a few small cylinder objects. When Alan was done he took one of the cylinder objects and loaded it into the attachment under the M4. David raised an eyebrow and realized he had a M203 grenade launcher attached to the M4 and shook his head. _Damn! How the fuck did he get his hands on one of those?_ _I hope he knows how to fire that thing_, David thought as he looked through the boxes and saw several magazines of different calibers and even a few M63 fragmentation grenades.

He opened up the other boxes and saw a few rifles and clips. All David needed to do was slam a clip in and he was ready to rock and roll.

"Hey David," said Alan walking over to him lighting a menthol cigarette. "How long have you been with the family so far?"

David continued to examine some of the weapons that were in the crates and simply said, "Just started last night. My older brother wanted to be part of them and dragged me into it."

"You just started?" Alan asked surprisingly. "Normally Paul, would have you do errand jobs, or delivering a package. Not this kind of shit. You must be a crack shot if Paul is giving you this kind of work."

Not wanting to brag so much, David shrugged. "Well I'm not that perfect but I get things done."

Alan too a long drag and smiled. "We'll see. By the way, you got a vest on?" David shook his head no, and Alan looked at him like he lost his mind. "You don't have a fucking vest on?"

"I don't see the reason of hefting something like that on. Besides, I haven't been wounded that badly so I don't need one. Besides, it's getting hot as hell out here." David said pulling out a Ruger Mini-14 and loaded a clip.

Alan shook his head and went over to one box and tossed a Kevlar vest to David. "As crazy as these motherfuckers are, you never know. Just put that shit on, you'll thank me later." Alan said tossing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it

David wasn't going to argue and decided to put on the vest. As soon as he was done, he heard a loud gunshot. He jerked his head up looking around. Alan was doing the same thing and cocked the M4.

"Where the hell did that come from?" David yelled out.

There was a wounded man running towards the guys. He was bleeding from three gunshot wounds and looking back every second. "There here man! The fucking Yar…"

His life was ended by a solid gunshot to the head. Both Alan and David looked in shock as the man's brain spilled out of his head and onto the hot asphalt before he fell.

"Lock n' load David. I hope you're a good shot just as they said," said Alan as he cocked his carbine and saw several Voodoo low-riders come up to the dock.

One of them stuck his body halfway and was holding an Ingram Mac-10. In two seconds, the dreadlocked man pulled the trigger hard killing three of Alan's men in the process. David saw him and raised the Ruger at him. He quickly let off two rounds, both hitting the thug in his upper torso and bringing him to the ground.

Alan saw another car drive up to the group of low-rider and brought up his carbine. He didn't even bother aiming for a minute because they were pretty much all there in front of him, firing off their guns, cussing and yelling in thick Caribbean accents. He squeezed the trigger and let loose a hail of gunfire towards the Yardies. While most of the bullets missed and either hit the sidewalk, or the hood and lights of the cars, one round went into the face of the driver who didn't even get a chance to stick his foot out of the car. When Alan saw the man slide out the car dead, he smiled and let off another hail of rounds come from his carbine till the gun went dry. When he emptied his first clip and moved his finger up to the grenade launcher he had attached to the M4.

"Hey David, check this shit out!" Alan yelled and pulled the trigger hard. The 40mm grenade came out and rocketed towards a low-rider. Once it hit the hood of the car, it exploded killing a few Yardies that were using it for cover. The car went up in the air for few seconds before hitting the ground in ball of smoke and flames. Alan laughed his ass off as he reloaded another 40mm grenade into the M203.

David looked at Alan like he was out of his mind and continued to look forward and shoot. He squeezed off three rounds hitting another Yardie in the stomach. The man fell down hard screaming in agony, but David didn't care. In this kind of work, it was kill or be killed, and it wasn't David's time to go. Not by a longshot. He fired off more single shot rounds, each hitting the head or chest of a Yardie. As David continued to fire from his rifle he, realized almost none of them were wearing any bulletproof vest. The ones that did had theirs decorated with voodoo charms and colors of the Jamaican flag all over it.

David then tossed the rifle aside and pulling out the M870. When he pumped it, he saw a Yardie with the colored bulletproof vest, scream out a war cry and ran up to him. When he got halfway to David, he pulled out a silver Jericho 941 'Baby Eagle' and fired off three .45 ACP rounds right into David's chest. In a shock, David fell back hard but wasn't wounded, due to the shock absorb of the vest. David slowly lifted the shotgun and unloaded one shell directly into the man's skull. The twelve-gauge buckshot not only tore open the man's face, but it tore the man's head off. Blood squirted from the bloody stump for short second before the stiff simply fell forward close to David, giving him a nice good look at the damage he brought onto the thug.

"We got more coming up ahead!" yelled Alan reloading his M4 and continued to drop more bodies with little to no difficulty.

"How much more do we have to load up?" David yelled back while taking the life of another Yardie with his shotgun. He pumped the shotgun one time and fired it again at another only to miss and flatten the front tires of the man's low-rider.

"One more load of boxes!" Alan shouted crouching behind his car and switched to his Desert Eagle. He quickly fired all nine rounds into one Yardie. Each round that hit him made the dreadlocked man, take a step back till his back hit the car and slumped down leaking blood from the .50 caliber wounds.

Meanwhile, David fired again at the same thug he missed only to miss again and hit the windshield of the car. The collision of the shotgun shell created a spiderweb like pattern for a moment, until David fired again blowing the glass wide open.

_Fucking guy is using the cars for cover_, David thought as he unloaded another shotgun blast. He went back into the crate that was in front of him and to his surprise he found three grenades. As he reached in he felt several thumps against his chest. The vest once again soaked up a couple more rounds. When David looked up he saw a trio of Yardies recklessly shooting their rifles.

"Kill dem bumbleclods!" One Yardie yelled while firing HK-G3A3 aimlessly.

One of the 7.62 NATO rounds flew in the air and slammed right into David's vest. He didn't feel the pain at all, due to the sheer adrenaline from the shooting around him. He then quickly pulled out the Sig Sauer as well as his Colt Python and let off several bullets towards the three that were carrying the heavy looking assault rifles. While the 9mm bullets hurtled and went into a car or a wall, one .357 hollow points from David's revolver smashed into a Yardie's temple, blowing off a chunk of the Yardie's head. Blood, bone and sinew sprayed at the Yardie next to him. The blood and brain matter splattered on his face and hair causing him to flip out for a second and drop his G3A3. He crouched down to pick it up quickly, but by the time he went to pick it up, four 9mm rounds were embedded in his body. The guy fell back and didn't even get up.

Alan was on his last clip on his M4 and began to fire single shots, not wasting a single round. He didn't have time to check the workers moving the boxes into the vans. He already received a nick on the side of his thigh just for doing so.

"Come on ya fucking assholes! I've got plenty more for all of ya!" Alan yelled squeezing the trigger two more times and was out of ammo for his M4. He then fired off his last 40mm round from the grenade launcher and watched it sail in the air for a brief moment before it would make contact with a Yardie trying to reload his Mac-10. He looked up only to see a gray metallic object hurdle towards him. He turned and tried to make a break for it but it was too late for him and it struck him in his back and exploded. He didn't even have a chance to scream, let alone open his mouth to do so, as the Yardie's body was blown into chunks of raw human meat and blood.

The only thing that was even standing there after that explosion was a single foot. Alan laughed some more and pumped his fist in the air. "YEA! How do you like that asshole!?"

David was shaking his head in amusement and took the two Yardie's that were giving him a hard time, with two gunshots. Both of them fell like a pair of rag dolls, leaking blood from single hole in their heads. He fired his P226 only to witness the slide go back telling him he was out of ammo. He tossed the empty weapon to the side and quickly reloaded the Colt Python. When he was finished, he began firing. He took out two more with the Python before he heard someone cry out.

"We're done! Alan we gotta get aghhh!"

The worker was interrupted by a shotgun blast directly to his chest causing him to fly back and hit the side of Alan's car. Alan heard the dying man and then yelled out to David.

"You heard the man David! Let's roll!" Alan yelled grabbing one of the Yardie's G3A3 assault riffles and fired off the remaining rounds. "Guys start driving and head for the warehouse under the Lionel Bridge. Move it, move it!" Alan shouted.

David scrambled up and grabbed a Colt Commando assault rifle and a couple clips, then took a grenade and dropped it in the crate of weapons so that the Yardies wouldn't get any of it. When he dropped the grenade, he hightailed it towards Alan's car. Alan was shook for a second when he saw his door open and pulled back the slide of his Desert Eagle and aimed.

"Whoa, whoa, put that down man. It's me," said David closing the passenger side of the Sunrise.

"Sorry man, just a little jittery with all the gunfire goin' around. Come on let's back up the vans as they head towards the bridge."

"It might be a little big crowded this time of the day." David explained slamming a clip into his rifle and held it tightly while Alan rolled down both windows.

"You're joking right?" Alan said starting the engine of the car and firing his heavy handgun at a Yardie's shoulder and right eye causing him to spiral to the ground dead.

"Man, I should know. There's a fucking blockade not letting anyone get by at all till the clean up is done." David said trying to convince him. "Why don't we take the route through Layette and Little Kingston?"

Alan's eyes widened. "You out your motherfucking mind David? We go through there, you _know_ they would try to block us in that neighborhood and hunt us down like dogs. Fuck that idea, I say we go through the Lionel Bridge, and if we meet the cops there as well, fuck 'em."

Feeling easily defeated, David yielded his idea and nodded. "Alright then, punch it."

The sedan roared to life and picked up a bit of speed heading towards the Boxville vans. When they caught up, more Yardie thugs were harassing the vans. Some of the workers were in the back of the vehicles shooting away with their automatics. Every now and then they would hit the cars chasing them but not take out the driver.

The low-rider in front began to ram at one of the vans, making one worker fall back and accidentally pull the trigger. The short three round burst, was able enough to kill one of the workers and injure another one. The Yardies that witnessed the worker killing his own men was laughing with glee till he heard several more rounds hit the side of his car.

"Get me on the driver's side!" David yelled sticking his body halfway out and let off another burst of gunfire hitting the back window. Two rounds went into one Yardie's spine, while the rest hit the rear view mirror as well as the Yardie passenger in the front.

He fired one more burst of rounds hitting the back left tire as well as the front one. The Voodoo began to swerve a bit, causing one side to tilt up. Soon the car was riding on two wheels for a brief moment, giving David the opening he wanted. He emptied his Colt Commando at an area he knew where it was most exposed. When the 5.56mm armor piercing rounds hit the spot, it began to spark and ignite.

"Hey, Alan, slow down a bit," David insisted.

"Why?" Alan asked.

The Voodoo then exploded in a burst of flame killing anyone that was in there. As they passed the burning car there was phenomenally one survivor still in the car. It was just too bad that he couldn't open the car nor climb out the windows due the hot door handle and the glass all over his hands. He was going to be roasted alive and no one around was going to hear him shriek in horrendous pain.

Back in the car, Alan looked back for a second seeing the low-rider scorched in flame and chuckled. "Damn! You cooked the son of a bitch!"

Chuckling along, David said, "Well he's going to be well done by the time we head to the warehouse."

"Yea I heard that," said Alan as he heard a whining motor sound. He looked at his rear view mirror and saw two more Yardie's coming in by Sanchez motorbikes. "We got more company behind us."

"Not a problem," said David pulling the empty clip out of the rifle and slammed in a fresh new magazine. Once he cocked his weapon, he stuck himself out halfway and pulled the trigger.

One Yardie took a round in the chest and fell back. As he fell backwards, he took a few more rounds in the leg and stomach. He was hoping he would just survive with a few rounds in him, but at the speed they were going it wasn't to happen as he met the ground and broke his neck.

The Yardie that was still driving saw his homeboy lying on the ground, grew a fit, raised his submachine gun and opened fire. The .45 ACP rounds from his Mac-10 tore a few holes at the trunk of Alan's car and put a solid hole in the center of his license plate. He quickly burned through all 30 rounds and trashed the gun. Seething through his teeth, he pulled out a diminutive pistol, a CZ92. The Yardie yelled out and fired. The gun was neither powerful nor precise as the small .25 caliber bullet whizzed by David's ear.

"Shit! He almost popped my ear," said David as he put the M4 away and pulled out his two-tone colored Beretta. Taking a deep breath, he aimed and started to shoot at him. The first round hit the handle bar of the motorbike. He cussed and fired again. The second round hit only nicked the Yardie in his arm.

"Come on David waste him!" Shouted Alan as he started to swerve left and right pass several cars.

_Ok…just a little bit_, David thought and tapped the trigger once. The 9mm hollow point flew in the late morning air for a brief second before going right between the eyes of the Yardie. _That was dead on_; David pondered and shifted his body back in the car.

"Hey look up ahead," said Alan as he continued driving.

Up ahead were the cops shooting at the Boxville vans as they arrived towards the blockade. Anxious, he grabbed a small walkie-talkie by David and turned it on. He clicked on it once so that all three drivers from the vans would hear him.

"This is Alan. All vans continue through the bridge. Go through the blockade. Take out a cop or two if you have to." Alan said waiting for their response.

"We hear ya Alan, going through the blockade," said the first van.

"Roger, going through," said the second one.

"Not a problem Alan, I was thinking the same thing," said the third van.

"Now, what about us Alan?" David asked as he looked behind and saw there wasn't a single Yardie after them.

"Leave it to me." Alan replied and pressed on the gas pedal. The car gained a bit more speed and went up towards the three vans. When the Sunrise caught up with the first van, Alan signaled it to slow down a bit so they can pass. Up ahead were several police cars and a group of policemen and policewomen with shotguns and semiautomatics firing and missing. "Now David, there's an M79 in the back. Grab it and use it. Don't worry it's already loaded."

David quickly went into the back and saw it along with an extra 40mm grenade. He immediately grabbed the two and went back in front aiming the grenade launcher. It didn't have the iron sights, and the butt of the M79 was cut off so that it would be easily used one-handed. David continued to aim, as they were close towards the police. He tilted the weapon, pulled the trigger and the sound of the weapon went 'bloop'. The 40mm shell lobbed towards one of the cars and struck the hood of the police cruiser causing to explode in a flash of heat and shrapnel flew around in a ten feet radius. Whoever didn't die from the immediate explosion, the shrapnel and severe blood loss would do them in.

"Holy shit there gonna ram us!" One cop cried out who was lucky enough to be out of the killzone. He pointed to a few of the paramedics and yelled out, "Get the wounded out of here now!"

The paramedics responded and began pulling some of the cops they could rescue out. Some of the cops were yelling in agony while some were barely breathing and moving. As they continued to assist the injured, David broke open the M79 and loaded the second round. He pulled the trigger and the blooping sound went off again. This time the grenade soared by and hit an ambulance van killing anyone who was inside there and near the van. After coming back and tossing the empty grenade launcher in the back, David then quickly grabbed his Colt Commando and commenced firing as they went through the blockade. The 5.56mm slugs made short work of the paramedics as they went through easily, followed by the three vans.

"Alright guys," said Alan on the walkie-talkie as he made a turn into the Red Light District. "Head to the warehouse underneath the bridge and unload everything. Then ditch the vans someplace."

All three voices responded with 'roger', and Alan drove over by an alley making sure that the cops didn't find them. Aside from a homeless woman, smoking crack in the comfort of her cardboard box, Alan wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded. They were safe.

David looked at him as he holstered his Beretta and said, "Told you I get things done."

Alan nodded and pulled out a cigarette. "Yea, I'll admit; you got some skill. Even if you did get hit once or twice, didn't I tell you that vest would come in handy?"

"Yea, yea. Don't rub it in man." David said sounding quite embarrassed that Alan proved him right. "Still, you're pretty fucking crazy yourself, what with blowing up that guy with a grenade."

Alan laughed as he lit the menthol cigarette. "Speaking of blowing shit up, how did you know where to shoot when we were back on the bridge? When that low-rider was riding on two wheels and shit."

David grinned knowing he was going to ask him that one. "That was a 1998 model. Those kinds of cars always had shitty work done on them. Everything from the inside out, that's why they're so cheap on the market. Also, it has a back-up fuel tank because it's been know to suck up more gas than my car. Sadly, the back-up tank isn't reinforced strongly so it kind of out there a bit. In other words, that car had its ass hanging out, and we were polite enough to give it a good kick right up there."

Alan laughed his ass off. "Damn, David. How you know all of that man?"

"I used to work around cars, so I know the cons and pros about them." David said stepping out of the car to stretch.

Alan turned off the engine and answered back, "Oh really? So what are the pros and cons on my car?"

David looked at his car for a few seconds and then said, "A 1992 Sunrise…excellent year, since these were the last models made from all American steel. Nowadays they would make them with that cheap plastic and fiberglass bullshit and a zonked out transmission that screams 'please change me'. The pros are you have decent handling and braking. Not to mention a standard V-8 engine which can get you on the move…that is if you didn't modify the car."

"Aside from getting new rims and nice leather seats nope." Alan said.

David nodded and continued. "Now the cons would first be the windows. They're cheap and easy to break without trying. Also the engine…"

"Now wait a minute," Alan retorted. "I thought you said the engine was good."

David raised his hands defensively and answered back. "Yea it is, and at the same time bad. Parts of the engine are made from India and, around then they were giving the company that made your car crappy parts. I bet it stalls every now and then doesn't it?"

Alan slowly nodded. "Once…when I was on a date."

"Well there you have it. Most mechanics would lie to you and say it needs an oil change. But it's just the engine…oh, and the spark plugs need a replacement."

Alan stared at him shocked and slowly clapped his hands astonished. "Well, well. You know your cars inside and out. Not bad David, not bad at all. But I'm going to head over by the warehouse and see that the shit is offloaded and safe. I'll call up Paul and let him know the job was a success. If you want me and my boys to snag some shit, call me up, my number should be on your phone."

David nodded knowing that Alan's number was automatically saved when he called earlier. When Alan backed up and drove out of sight he honked the horn telling him goodbye for now. He started walking down the alley and checked his watch and saw it was almost noon.

"Excuse me, ya got any rock on you?" the homeless woman said crawling up to him.

"The fuck makes you think I got anything for you let alone some blow. Get lost."

"Please sir, j-just a little bit…I'll do all those things you want. I know you got something for me…just some blow to tie me down for a bit."

Quickly, he drew out his Colt Python and pulled the hammer back. "I got a bullet for you if you don't let go of my pant leg."

Instantly she backed off frustrated and went back into her cardboard dwelling muttering to herself incoherently. David shook his said and continued walking down the alley till he arrived out in the street. With much luck, he saw Randy's strip club just a block away and started walking. He could use the drink and possibly a new shirt from the bullet holes the vest took. As he arrived at a traffic light his phone vibrated. When he picked it up he looked at the caller id. It was saying unknown.

David shrugged and flipped the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"How are you son? How come you haven't called me?" David's mother said sounding a bit upset."

"Hey mom…I've just been busy." David explained.

"Oh I'm sure, busy running around with your brother doing God knows what. You and Randy are no better than those hooligans running around taking lives in this city and staring on the news."

"Mom, come on now, stop." He complained. "Yea me and Randy used to get into a few scraps, but things are a little different. I mean Randy has a club…"

His mother interrupted him. "Oh I know, Randy told me it was just a regular bar. I found out from one of the nurses that works here tell me its nothing more than a place of smut and filth."

Trying to defend for his brother he replied, "At least its better than him doing nothing. Besides I got a job that pays well, and I'm just trying to make something right now."

"Well I'm sure whatever illegal it is, I'm telling you not to bring it down over here. Just make sure you come down here sometime so I can take a look at you." His mother said, and with that she hung up.

David shook his head and continued walking towards the club. He was going to plan what he needed to do after getting his usual.

* * *

Personally, I don't know if I should change the rating to either T or M...send some feedback if you think I should change it. Other than that, I hope you guys like this long awaited chapter, reply if you can :) Stay turned for Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9:Mr Salesman

Once David got right in front of the club, the greeter knew him and opened the door. Inside the lights were a bit dim and only the sunlight from the windows was pouring through, and it wasn't as hazy as before with the smoke machines. Sadly though there were several guys salivating over one stripper out of the many few that were in the place to begin with. When she turned her head she waved hi at David. He knew exactly who she was.

"Hey David," Tiffany said smiling while performing a split on the stage. "Looking for a dance?"

David scratched his head and mouthed the words no. She pouted and continued to dance making that money. Once he saw Cathy sitting by a stool yawning, he knocked on the counter. "Hey, you guys open this early?" David said laughing.

"As long as you got the ends," said Cathy greeting with a warm smile. "How are things working out with you and Randy?"

David scoffed and said, "He got me into some deep shit last night. I don't feel like talking about it though. Fix me up some mozzarella sticks if you could and I'll have the usual to drink."

"Coming right up honey," said Cathy winking at him as she turned around and bent over giving David a good view of her round, curved ass that was nearly showing in her booty shorts she had on till she squatted down and pulled up the purple thong she had giving David a little show before his lunch.

"Hey Cathy," David asked continually looking at her backside. "How come Randy has this place open so damn early, not to mention why are men still looking at strippers at damn near noon?"

Cathy came up and placed several thawed out mozzarella sticks, some marinara sauce in a Dixie cup, and a plate. She then stuck it in the microwave and sighed. "Well you know how most guys are, just as long as these girls please them and they have money, they aren't going anywhere till they are flat broke. He'd figure he would be able to squeeze some money out of the suckers who come down here."

"Still, you got have some issues if you're looking for tits and ass at a strip club in the day time." David said shaking his head in remorse and decided to change the subject. "Where is he anyway? Knowing him he would be here to keep an eye on the place."

Cathy shrugged as she started making his drink. "Well he called saying he was doing something. Other than that Bolo isn't here till later on today." She took David's food out and served it to him along with his drink.

"Good, I got some work to do," said David as he started to eat his food and thought about the places to get some cash so he could make his first tribute for Paul, a successful one. There was the car dealership, street racing, or cab/limousine service. While David pondered about which one, he glanced over at Tiffany grinding on the pole and slithered on down to one guys lap. The other stripper took over one of the poles and was dancing around it giggling like some school girl after her first taste of wine.

"So David," Cathy asked. "What kind of work are you and Randy doing to begin with?"

Taking a swig of his drink he said, "Waste management."

Cathy smirked knowing he was lying due to the slight bullet holes in his shirt and jacket, but played along. "Uh-huh, sure, and all I do is serve drinks and fuck your brother on side."

"Well I'd like to stay and chat, but you know me. I gotta be on the move. If you hear Randy today, tell him to call me." David said as he put a twenty on the counter for the food and drink and ran out the door.

The first thing he needed to do was head to his house to get into a change of clothes and jet over to the first place he knew where to make some; the car dealership. He saw several cars drive up and signaled for a taxi by waving his hand.

"Taxi!" David shouted as one was driving only to drive pass him. He called out again to another one only to have the same thing happen twice. Twenty minutes after several taxis passed him by acting like they didn't see him; he grew wearily and decided to just steal a ride.

He saw a young woman across from the street walk over to her car, a lime green 1992 Stallion, carrying a paper bag of groceries and slip her keys in her pocket. David then decided to play 'nice guy' to her.

"Hi, do you need any help with those?" David said kindly.

The young woman didn't look that bad until she smiled. She had a small gap between her two front teeth. "That's very nice of you to do that."

David chuckled and took the large bag of groceries and pretended to bump into her 'by accident'. During this, he quickly dipped his hand into her pockets and fished out the keys from there without her noticing. "I'm sorry about that miss," said David apologizing. "Sometimes these streets aren't just quite leveled."

"It's no big deal; just put the bags in front of the car. I'll open the door for you."

When she went into her pockets she started to panic a bit. "Oh no, I just had them a second ago."

"I know," smiled David as he shoved the groceries in her hands roughly, causing her to fall to the ground. When she fell on her butt, David opened the car door, turned on the car and drove off. As he avoided traffic, he turned on the radio and a song was about to come on till it broke into a news report.

_This is Daytona City News, I'm Trisha Burke. Terror and gang violence broke out this morning when two factions were shooting it out over at the Daytona Docks and reached its way on the Lionel Bridge where paramedics and police were already tending to an accident due from a oil tanker and several cars. Here on the scene is Lori Oats. Lori?_

_Hi Trisha, over here is a mass of brass cartridges, dead bodies, and wounded cops and paramedics. One of the policemen, who barely survived the skirmish, explained to me that it was the work of a single car and three vans. We'll have more details later tonight. Back to you, Trisha._

While the reporter began to give more news, David turned off the radio not wanting to hear any more and continued to drive till he headed to his apartment. He parked the car across the street and stepped out.

When he got inside the apartment, he quickly showered, combed his hair, and changed into some business like clothes. _If you want the job, you got to look like you want it_, he thought as he grabbed a navy blue dress shirt along with a matching tie. He then, grabbed a black Italian suit along with some dress shoes and a pair of shades that had a cerulean colored tint on them. When he was finished, he grabbed the keys to his Sentinel along and decided to only take his two-tone colored 9mm gun and a extra magazine, since this was just a simple job he was going to do and didn't need to go all gung-ho with the guns. He slipped the pistol inside compartment of his suit and proceeded outside to his car.

He was surprised the car was still looking in pristine condition as he got in. He turned the ignition and made his way to Brownstand. He knew the area was the street wanabes territory, as well as the Chinatown district next to it was Triad territory, but he didn't have any problems with either one…at least for the time being.

While he continued driving he turned on the radio and listened to a radio talk show. He needed the laugh till he got to place. He was wondering what Randy was up to. Knowing him, he was always into something, and probably doing the same amount of damage just like he just did not to long ago back on the bridge. Hopefully the people at the dealership would accept him. He had a vast knowledge about cars and was gifted with talking people into buy something they couldn't even afford. Sure credit could get you anything you wanted and make you feel like you're a star, but when the time came to pay up and you didn't have at least some of it, credit could get you killed. Plain and simple.

When he arrived in Brownstand, he stopped at a light, and looked both sides, making sure no carjackers were in sight. He then went into his inside coat pocket and pulled the hammer back on his gun just in case. When it finally turned green, he pressed on the gas pedal and continued driving.

Parts of the neighborhood looked just as bad as the rundown apartments he was in saving those two strippers before, with its sidewalks all unleveled, some of the people looked grim and pissed off. Nearly every building David took a glance at would be either, a gun store, some fast food joint, a liquor store, or a bail bonds building. The shady look of the place didn't bother him as he saw the dealership and drove towards the parking garage. When he got out, he walked towards the entrance.

Inside the place didn't look that bad as a woman greeted him. "Hi can I help you?" she asked with a strong New Yorker accent.

"Yes you may. I'm looking for the owner of this place. I'd like to talk to him please." David said putting on his best manners.

The receptionist looked at him oddly while popping another piece of bubble gum. She then nodded as she pressed on a button. "Excuse me sir, there's a man here that wants to see you."

There was a small pause followed by several sniffles. _Either this guy has a cold, or sniffing cocaine_, David pondered as he waited patiently still smiling.

"Send him in."

"Yes sir," said the receptionist went to press two more buttons buzzing him in.

"Thank you," said David walking towards the office. When he opened the door, he saw the owner bent over on the table snorting.

On the desk were several lines of cocaine along with a small pouch halfway filled with it, a nickel plated King Anaconda revolver with a four-inch barrel, and several papers cluttered all over. On the desk there was a plaque with his name saying "Quentin Ross.

"Hey, hey how you doing," the owner asked, while wiping his runny nose and wiping it on his sleeve. He was a balding overweight black man who was sweating through his suit and breathing in heavy breaths. When David was wondering how much he was snorting, he glanced and saw several Cluckin' Bell wrappers and sandwich boxes.

David noticed what he was doing and continued to act nice towards him. I'm doing quite alright."

"Good, so what can I help you for? You interested in a car?" Quentin asked as he began snorting another line.

David looked away and looked around his office and answered, "No, I was told you might be looking for someone who can sell you some cars."

Quentin looked up at him as he was halfway through his Columbian powder line and laughed. "Well who and where did you get this source of info?"

"From one of your associates, Johnny Forelli," said David looking at him smirking.

Quentin sniffed and wiped his nose a bit looking attentively. "Well, it's not just selling cars you would have to do. It's acquiring certain cars for certain customers. Also the job requires collecting any debt they owe. If they give you the money, then it's no problem. If they cause any static, well…I'm sure you know what happens."

David raised his hand, imitated a gun and softly said, "Bang."

"Well in most cases you might have to shoot them. But if they give you a problem, break something, make a threat, fuck their girlfriend right in front of them, just whatever makes those ducking and dodging fucks cough up my dough, will put a smile on my face." Quentin smiled staring at David. "You want the job?"

"Yea…I'll take it, till I'm a goner or till something better comes along."

Quentin grinned exposing his yellow tinted teeth and handed him a small handheld Blackberry device. "Here are your clients. Now you don't have to do all of them at once. Take your time and whenever one of them hands you the cash for it, head over here."

"Done deal," David said shaking hands with him till there was a buzzing sound on Quentin's phone. Quentin immediately pressed the button to have it on speaker.

"Yes, what is it?" Quentin asked.

"Sir, I have a Miss. Dana Wayne here that wants to take a look at one of our cars."

"I'll have someone on that in a minute," said Quentin as he began to snort another line. "Well go ahead and help the woman, if she's interested in buying a car now, have the secretary inform me so I can get the paperwork done for her."

David nodded and walked out of his office. He saw the woman sitting by reading a fashion magazine. She looked very familiar as David looked at her some more till it finally hit him. It was the same prostitute that offered him his services a few days ago when he was on his way to Randy's club. He was in a bit of a shock that she wasn't wearing the same getup as before. Instead she was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, sandals and a blue tank top.

David decided to act like he didn't know her and make it quick. "Hi ma'am, how are you doing today?" he said smiling.

The woman eyed him up and down for a few seconds and then said, "You look familiar. Didn't I see you over at the Red Light District?"

"No, of course not," lied David as the receptionist handed David a key card.

"This is for the garage downstairs. Welcome to the team." The receptionist said with a pleasant smile. "I would give you a hug, but I'm off to go get something to eat." She pressed on the button and yelled into the com. "Hey boss! I'm going on my lunch break."

Quentin responded back complaining. "You just got here an hour ago."

She shrugged as she grabbed her purse and said, "Meh, I'm taking it early. Don't wait up on me."

David looked confused and shook his head. "Come on let's go."

The two walked towards a small elevator and stepped inside. When the doors closed, David looked at a slot near one of the buttons. He assumed that it must have been to the garage and put the card in there. Once it read the barcode, the elevator hummed and started lowering down.

While the elevator was taking its sweet time going down, she looked at David even more and yelled out loudly. "Hey I do remember you… you're that guy I was gonna suck off!"

Thanking God, that they were the only two in there, David placed her hand on her mouth shutting her up. "Jeez, why don't you announce it to the whole fucking building!"

Taking his hand from her mouth she said, "You really want me to?" she asked stupidly.

"No! Why are you even here? Knowing you, you probably couldn't afford a damn car…let alone a hot shower." David said screwing his face due to the way she smelled.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dana asked

"Let me tell you this, perfume and an unwashed body, _don't mix at all_." David said lividly.

"Fuck you," said Dana with the emotion and the attitude of a pre-teenager.

"Well you might have a chance if you didn't smell like rotting fish on an open flame," said David wondering when is the elevator going to open.

After a few more seconds the steel doors opened and David jumped out gagging for air, while Dana looked at him like she wanted to kick him…very hard.

"Goddamn…remind me after this, to give you some money for a bar of soap." David said complaining as they walked towards the cars.

"Remind me, to kick your teeth in for insulting me. I'm a lady…"

"That stinks to high heaven." David said cutting her off.

"Look, I don't have to take this shit." Dana said crossing her arms.

"You think I have a choice? Just pick a damn car already." David said backing away from her stench.

"Whatever. I'd like to see…that one," Dana pointed at a green colored sports car. "It looks like a beauty."

_One your ass probably couldn't afford_, David said to himself conceitedly. When he saw the car Dana was pointing at, he nodded. "That is a 1987 Banshee. It's a pretty decent car with some good gas mileage, speed, and good cornering. Its $9300, but you can pay it in payments if you want."

"Well don't you think I should go for a test ride?" Dana asked.

Shaking his head David said, "How about I drive for you so you can see what its like. Maybe we can go around the block." He insisted.

Thinking about it she nodded and smiled. "Alright, you win. But no funny business, I already fucked a guy just so he could drive me here. Maybe if you knock the price down a bit, I could give in and break you off a little something," said Dana licking her lips.

Feeling slightly nauseous, he declined. "No, that's quite alright. I was…busy before I got here. Maybe another time Dana…when I don't feel like throwing up.He" David said lying.

She shrugged as David opened the car door and saw the key on the dashboard and grabbed it. There was another person there and saw David. Before he could go up to him, David showed the key card to him. He nodded and opened the garage door.

"Well then, shall we?" David said as he got inside the car waiting for Dana.

"Yes," she said. "I want to see how fast this thing can go." Dana said, firmly getting inside and slamming the door. She then added as she began to apply lipstick on her lips, "And don't crash ok?"

Looking at Dana with the corner of his eye, he nodded and said, "I_don't_ crash. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." With that, he started the car, and slammed on the pedal causing Dana to jerk back into her seat and smear lipstick on the side of her lips and teeth.

Frustrated, Dana yelled. "Shit! What was that for?"

"No reason." He said nonchalantly as the car zoomed out of the garage. He then took a hard turn exiting the dealership and through the streets of Brownstand.

"Well I was about to tellllllahhhhh!"

David cut her off by making a dynamic hard turn nearly lifting the car on two wheels, but it went back down. Dana on the other hand held on for dear life, as David shifted gears going a bit faster and hit another corner. He continued driving stylishly showing off his skills and started talking.

"You know, this kind of car is perfect for those times when you're in a bit of a rush." David said slamming on the brake.

Dana flew forward and nearly hit her head against the glove compartment. Her face was now completely flushed and her heart was racing very fast. "What the fuck are you trying to do here? I'm far too young to have high blood pressure here!"

"A certain someone wanted me to speed up and I just want to push it limits for you." David said as he waited for the light to turn green. "Well what do you think so far? Smooth ride isn't it?"

Dana nodded slowly. "You didn't have to hit the corners so hard, but I like the car and how it goes. It just need a little fix up on the interior." She said looking at the lame zebra pattern leather seats.

The light turned finally turned green for the, and he continued driving until he stopped over at the dealership parking lot. "So is that a yes then Dana?"

"Yes, I'll take it."

David was pleased. "Good, just talk to the secretary and Quentin should set you up with a deal."

"Thanks," she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're such a sweetie."

David cringed and got out the car. When the two headed over inside, Dana talked to Quentin while David went to the bathroom and washed his face. _Ugh, I can't believe I let that woman kiss me…for all I know I might have something growing on my cheek. Like a wart or something. Let me just scrub my face down and collect pay. My first sold car…and it was a hooker of all people…wow._

When he stepped out the lavatory drying his face off with a paper towel, Quentin came over and handed him his commission. It was an envelope containing $930. "Nice job on your first sale. She told me you were very…skillful in showing how good the car was."

"Well you know me," David said smiling as the two were heading outside. "I have the technique."

"That I can see…which is why I'm going to call you up sometime. Me and you are gonna make a whole lotta money. See ya around, like a doughnut," Quentin said waving goodbye at David as he got into his Sentinel and drove off.

He stuffed the money into his pocket and got on the freeway. As he turned the radio to VRock, his cell phone rumbled. He quickly pulled it out and saw who was calling him.

"Hey, what's up Johnny?"

Johnny was lying in bed glancing at Lilly putting her thong on and went to open the blinds in the bedroom. The two of them had sex a while earlier and Johnny was breathing heavy while Lilly felt like nothing sparked during it at all. Between the two of them it was always that. It was always him first and never her, always his needs and never hers. The only thing that even kept them together was the fact that he practically owned her. If it wasn't for him, she would have been the same nobody he saw on the beach a year ago. She would have been lonely, unheard of, or worse off dead.

"Hey, don't open the blinds so fucking much." He said loudly covering the phone with one hand. He then went back to the phone and said, "I'm doing alright man. So did you see the places I showed you?"

"So far, just the dealership, but yea you told me to come see you when you had some work." David said as he arrived towards his apartment.

Johnny sat up and yawned. "As a matter of fact, there's something I'm going to need. I got a small meeting to head to and I need a driver. Are you up to it?"

David thought about it and wondered he could do more jobs at the places he mentioned. But then again, he always had time to head to those places. "You know I am up for it. What's the plan?"

"The plan is get your ass over to the Cluckin' Bell across the street from the Glen Tower. We can discuss it on the way there, and don't take too fucking long. Unlike your brother I need someone reliable."

"What you talking about? What happen with you and Randy?"

"The fuck does it matter? Don't worry he's alright. Just running some shit for me."

"Where at though?"

"David didn't I tell you, no questions? What the fuck are you, a woman on her period? I mean jeez, he's a grown ass man." Johnny said like some sort of bully. "Just get your ass over here so we can handle things.

"Yea sure…I'll see you there." David said hanging up the phone and parking his car in the garage. He was better off getting a cab and heading over there. He quickly then grabbed two more 9mm clips just incase things decided to go hectic and gunfire would happen. _Better if I had one and not need it then not having it at all and needing one_, he thought as one yellow cab came to pick him up.

"Where to good sir," said the Latin cab driver.

"Glen Towers."


	10. Chapter 10:Triad Problems

Here's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to reply :)

* * *

Johnny was munching down on a chicken sandwich with the works while Lilly sat on the hard plastic bench unimpressed. The two of them were sitting outside the Cluckin' Bell while the sun was shinning and several people were out having a wonderful time. Lilly however felt like she was being dragged around and not having a great day so far.

Johnny had on a brown linen suit and shoes, while Lilly had on a pair of jeans and a blue spaghetti strap top and had her hair done in curls.

Lilly sighed heavily and Johnny took notice.

"What's wrong with you? You said you wanted something to eat. Come on and eat your fries before I do." Johnny said with a mouth full of food.

"Johnny, this isn't what I had in mind. Why couldn't we just go to that nice Italian restaurant a few blocks away or the steakhouse across the way from here?" Lilly said irritated and disgusted at the way her man was shoveling food down his mouth.

"Lilly baby," Johnny said between bites. "You said you wanted something with chicken and I don't feel like going all the way for the fuck it is you want."

"Johnny, _look at this_!" she yelled. "This isn't even fucking chicken breast," Lilly said pointing at her chicken nuggets. "This is reprocessed chicken ass that was breaded and fried in five month old grease."

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Why don't you try and be a little appreciative like a woman should be, and eat your goddamn food?"

She glared at him and held onto her soda with a firm grip nearly popping the top of the lid, while the intensity of her green eyes flared up and her body trembled. In her mind she was picturing throwing the drink at him, stomping in his little nuts, and slapping the shit out of him with the strength of ten angry women. She continued to vision hitting him, until Johnny tapped her hand and woke her up from her little dream.

"What, did I touch a nerve of something?" Johnny asked as he glanced at her chewing his food.

"_What the fuck do you think_?" Lilly replied angrily and sipped on her orange soda slowly, while Johnny rolled his eyes.

The cab arrived few minutes later at the fast food joint and David stepped out and paid the man. "Thanks a lot." David said paying the cabbie. As he headed towards the couple he said, "Hey Johnny, what's up?"

Knowing this was business once again, and she wasn't needed for the time being; Lilly got up, tossed her soda in the trash and started walking away pissed off close to crying. As she passed David, both of them looked at each other for a second. During that moment, she had a sadden look on her face as she started to cry softly. She wiped her eyes a little bit and hailed a cab. Immediately a yellow cabbie came by and picked her up.

When David turned to say something to her, Johnny stopped him. "Don't worry about Lilly. Poor bitch doesn't understand the meaning of a good meal."

David looked him like he wanted to clock him but quickly nodded. "I'm sure. So what are we doing for today?"

"Chill on the questions David, I'll explain." Johnny said taking a final bite of his food before discarding the rest in the trash and walked over towards his car; a white '98 Remington low-rider. The car had a dark blue trim on the hood, the roof and the back of the car. The windows were tinted, and he had a whitewall tires as well as gold plated twenty inch rims that sparkled. The car was also raised up a bit. The car looked like it was designed for a showroom showcase.

David whistled as they got to his car. "Damn…very nice."

Johnny smiled, "Nice indeed. There's only but so little of these babies left in the world. When I saw some old man giving his away, I made a good price with him. I also just got the rims polished before we left, the engine tweaked a bit, and some nitro strapped on this ride. I bet this car could go a bit faster than yours."

"Yea I bet."

Johnny handed him the keys and David opened the door. As they got inside, David looked around for a few seconds. The seats were dark blue and suede as well as the floor mat and dashboard. There was also a pair of white dice hanging on the rear view mirror, and a naked lady silhouette on the center of the steering wheel.

"Alright Davy, show and tell is over, start driving. Head over to Golden Szechwan restaurant in Chinatown, and watch this damn car. I got it fixed up a bit today, so no fancy crap." Johnny said getting in and closing the door.

As David got inside, he started the car and said, "A Chinatown restaurant? Shit, I thought you just ate man." He said laughing.

"Yea, cute David, real fucking cute, just drive. I have to deal with little problem with some Triads."

_Triads? What am I getting into now man_, David thought as he started to drive. The car jumped a bit as he gently touched the pedal and pulled out of the parking lot of Cluckin' Bell.

Johnny continued. "Those little fuckers owe me money for a while, and I've have been real fair with them, but enough is enough. Time I showed them what happens when they don't give me the money."

"I take it were going to wreck shit up." David said driving and cutting off a Flatbed.

"No, I'm wrecking shit; _you're_ staying in the car. It's just a quick in and out." Johnny said pulling a weapon from the backseat. It was a pair of black Beretta Model 8000 'Cougar' handguns designed to fire .40 S&W rounds. He also then began loading both guns at a time slowly and started to talk some more. "I swear if I don't get what I want, I'll take those cocksuckers to war."

"Over one payment? Isn't that just making things worse?" David questioned as he made a small a turn and passed up a few cars.

"No, 'cause they have been making threats saying they don't want to pay and that there would be trouble if I came back again. So I ended up breaking some windows, a cash register, scared off some folks with gunfire, and as for the stupid fucker that said that remark to me, I ended up putting him on crutches. Of course they got scared shitless and ended up paying me. Hopefully it doesn't happen today. I hate having someone's blood and brains on my clothes when I kill someone because, dry cleaning is a bitch." He then stop loading and went to turn on the radio to some rock n' roll music.

"I hear ya. Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." David said as entered Chinatown.

There was noodle stand after noodle stand and people waiting patiently in line for what they wanted. Although David ate earlier, his stomach grumbled a bit cause of the smell of food around the area. He reminded himself to get a bite to eat around here someday. The entire place looked clean, even cleaner than the neighborhood David was living at.

"Make another left," Johnny said and he slipped the handguns in his jacket.

"Hey, Johnny, I got one last question." David asked while making the turn.

Johnny nodded and said, "Make it quick."

"What happens if shit happens in there? You still need me in there to back you up."

"I doubt it David, these guys might talk a lot of smack, but as soon as a gun is pulled out, preferably mine, they back down quicker than you can blink. Park over in front of the place, and keep the engine running. This isn't a social call."

"You sure you don't need an extra gunman on this?" David asked.

Johnny shook his head no. David nodded and parked over by the curb, while Johnny got out and kept a straight face on things and entered the restaurant. Inside the restaurant was very slow and barely anybody in there to eat. Johnny nodded and kept that in mind.

_Heh, so far nobody_, he thought. Johnny checked around some more till he walked towards the kitchen while several of the cooks, and waiters shot nasty looks at him. He didn't pay any attention to him; just as long as one didn't chuck a meat cleaver at him he or she would be fine. He saw one of the cooks leaning up on the counter resting his eyes. Shaking his head, Johnny easily walked over and slapped him hard on his face.

"Sleeping on job eh?" Johnny said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried out holding the left side of his face.

"Yea, I doubt that. Where's Han Lo? Payment is due." Johnny said unsympathetically.

"He's busy right now. You must come back later, he will speak to you then," said the waiter apologizing while picking up his glasses from the floor.

"Well he's gonna have to speak with me _now_, you four eyed chink." Johnny said bitterly and went up the stairs to Han's office.

Once he got up, he jiggled the doorknob and banged on the door several times. "Come on you jerkoff, I don't have all damn day." He continued to bang on the door ever five seconds, till there was a click on the door. He then opened the door and saw Han sitting on his desk peeling a green apple, and saw only two men; one on the left of the room feeding the fish, and one near Han. All three of them were wearing blood red suits and brown alligator skin shoes.

Inside the office contained a large desk, a large fish tank containing several kinds of fish as well as a couple of small clams. There was red carpet as well as a red colored lamp and drapes.

_The guy must have a taste for things in red_, Johnny wondered.

Han was an average height of six feet, and very lanky with a buzz cut as well as almond colored eyes, glasses, and a thin mustache. Han sipped slowly on his tea and looked up at Johnny.

"Good afternoon Jonathan Forelli." Han said with composure.

"Yea, you too Han. You know what I came here for." Johnny said taking a seat right in front of him. "Where is it?"

"Before I get to that, I would like to talk to you about the business you and I have," said Han sipping his oolong tea some more.

"Fine, start talking," said Johnny.

"Thank you, while I have been faithful to you and your business, we are afraid we can't give you anymore money Jonathan." Han said softly.

"I'm guessing you're trying to make me laugh, so I'm going to let that slide and ask you again," said Johnny as he pulled out his gun and rest it on his lap. "Where is the money?"

"Do you absolutely think a gun will scare me?" Han said setting his tea on the table.

Johnny smirked. "It did the last few times."

"Well not anymore it will."

As soon as Han snapped his fingers, both of Han's men quickly pulled out a handgun of their own; an FN Five-Seven. Johnny's smirk fell, because he knew guns like that, would tear through body armor, like a hot knife through cheap butter. Johnny realized they weren't kidding when they said no to him and backed it up. _I should have brought David with me…fuck_, Johnny thought to himself.

"You seem a bit nervous Mr. Forelli. Is there anything wrong?" Han said smirking back at him.

"Well you can tell your boys to put their guns down and maybe we can try working something out." Johnny said actually sounding a bit nervous. "Come on Han; let's not do something stupid here. Don't you see the problem here?"

"Yes I have…and you're the problem. You have pushed, insulted, barged your way in here like some common hood, take money from us and even when we really needed the funds you treat us with no respect or honor. Honestly Johnny, I'm getting pretty fucking tired of it, and today is a day for the Imperial-Nine Triads to stand up and take on whatever this city has to throw at us…starting with you."

Han snapped his fingers and the two men raised their guns at Johnny. Time seemed to slow down for Johnny, as he jumped out of his chair and fired his Beretta Model 8000 at one Triad. He squeezed the trigger, letting off a couple of rounds. While one hot .40 caliber round went into the skull of a Triad gangster, the other rounds slammed into the fish tank. The Triad fell back hitting the fish tank causing it to break open. Water and fish spilled out from the tank onto the dead thug, as Johnny decided to make a run for it. When he made it to the door, the other Triad quickly fired off three rounds, all of them scarcely missing Johnny. Johnny then fired another wild shot narrowly missing Han and instead hitting his teacup. The porcelain cup shattered as the bullet went right into the window.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Han shouted as his subordinate nodded and raced after Johnny.

When Johnny headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, he was greeted by gunfire. Two rounds hit him squarely in the chest, but the Kevlar vest he had on underneath his linen suit didn't stop him from firing off more rounds; scoring a hit off one of the cooks that shot at him with an Uzi. The .40 hollow tipped round hit him directly at his chin. Some of the cooks were carrying cleavers, knives, or a pistol and chased after Johnny.

As soon as Johnny went out the back door shooting behind him and scoring more kills, more Triads were shooting at him. Another round drove right into his vest, making him recoil back a bit before he continued to run. He then emptied the entire Beretta Model 8000 into one thug, while he pulled out the other one and continued to fire.

Meanwhile, David was across the street from the car at a noodle stand getting ready to order.

"Let me have a small noodle bowl with chick…"

The sound of gunfire cut him off mid sentence, as David saw Johnny run out of the alley and fire more rounds off. He had a total of seven bullet holes around his chest and stomach. Luckily, nothing was bleeding out of Johnny's body. David ran and pulled the M92F from his pocket and saw who was shooting at Johnny. The Triads were spraying the street with automatic gunfire killing or injuring anyone that stood between them and Johnny. _Shit, he must have really pissed someone off_, David thought as he dashed towards the Remington low-rider and let off several rounds. One round went by Johnny as he nearly screamed but it hit a Triad in the center of his face blowing a hole right through him.

One of the cooks popped out of the back alley and had a hard grip on a meat cleaver. He then chucked it across the way only to have some innocent man catch it with his face. David witnessed the poor guy fall down while his little daughter next to him ducked down and cried.David took sight of the cleaver-throwing cook and fired off a bullet at him. The round went into the center of his body, blowing his heart out in the process.

"Start the car Start the goddamn car!" Johnny yelled as he ran towards David top speed.

David fired off a few more rounds hitting the kneecaps of another Triad and into his chest. When David's gun clicked, he swiftly reloaded his gun and continued to fire. One Triad came out spraying with an Uzi and sprayed manically at David. He hit several bystanders who were either too slow or too stupid to get out of the way and thought to himself enough is enough. When the Uzi carrying Triad began to reload David popped up from kneeling down and sent four rounds into the man's gut.

"David, come on!" Johnny yelled as he got inside the car.

As the Triad fell down while David ran up and grabbed the dead Triad's Uzi and ran back to the low-rider. Once he got inside, several more Triads including Han were all equipped with different submachine guns were walking behind the car. When David turned the key and started the car, Han and his men opened fire. The hail of rounds hit the trunk, rear bumper, and the back window. Luckily none of the bullets hit David or Johnny. David started to swerve narrowly missing some of the cars, and looked behind as the gunfire seemed to stop.

"What the fuck happened back there Johnny?" David said driving like an absolute manic exiting Chinatown though the freeway.

"Some bullshit, that's what. Don't worry about it." Johnny said reassured.

"Fuck that! They shot at you and me!" David said yelling.

"Only because your dumb ass fired back," said Johnny opening his shirt and checking for any injury.

"Yea and how would it look like if I didn't? How do you expect me to explain that to your dad?" David said exiting off arriving at downtown.

Johnny realized what he meant and nodded. "Good point. But now we gotta think on how to deal with this Triad problem. Take me back to my place."

"Let me guess, I'm in this problem as well?" David asked.

"Yea. By the way, might I suggest not telling this to my father all right? He's got enough problems to deal with the fucking Yardies." Johnny said taking off his vest. His upper body had several welts and bruises.

"Looks pretty damn painful," said David.

"It won't be the first time."

"By the way I think one of your tires is flattened." David said hearing an odd sound coming from the back of the car.

"Please tell me your joking," said Johnny as he too heard the sound from the car. "Fuck, park the car."

As David parked the car at the Cluckin' Bell parking lot, the two men got out and look at the car. Johnny grimaced at the bullet holes his car tolerated. The trunk and right side close to the gas tank was riddled with bullet holes, as well as the two back tires were flattened.

"David…kneel down and check to see if the car isn't damaged," said Johnny uneasily.

David nodded as he went back to the car and grabbed the Uzi he acquired earlier and went back to check the car. He knelt down and saw nothing of the sort so far and moved closer to check some more. As he looked he saw something he shouldn't have saw; two medium sized containers of nitrous oxide, a leaking gas tank and something hanging near by it letting off sparks every few seconds. Horrified, David scrambled back up and grabbed Johnny by the arm screaming, "RUN!"

"What's wrong?" Johnny yelled.

"JUST FUCKING RUN GODDAMNIT! RUN!"

The two hauled ass as far as they could till the car exploded behind them. The Remington low-rider exploded in a ball of fire and smoke, by going up ten feet in the air. Both of its doors were blown out as well as three of the tires. When it touched the ground, it sparked and blazed brightly and spewed out smoke. People were running screaming due to the large blast, while Johnny turned around and saw his prized car; torched and destroyed.

Johnny looked like he wanted to bawl. "My car!" he cried. "My fucking car…I'm gonna murder those motherfuckers!"

"Johnny just relax man, we got people around," said David trying to calm him down since there were several people looking at the blown up car.

"I don't give a fuck David! Those fucking Triads shot up my ride and look…JUST LOOK! It's blown to shit!" Johnny said screaming as he sank to his knees and shook his head in gloom. "I'm gonna kill 'em David. I'm gonna kill 'em all! The Triads want a war? WELL THEY GOT ONE!"

"I know Johnny…come on man. Let's get you to your place so you can relax. If you're going to war with these guys you need a clear head." David said picking Johnny up.

Johnny pushed him away picking himself off the ground and said, "I don't even feel like relaxing. I feel like slaughtering those slanted eye fucks!"

"Trust me, better to have a cool head than a hot one and do something fucking stupid." David said looking serious.

Johnny took this all in and nodded. "Yea, I guess…I'll call you when I cool down."

"Good. Just take it easy man," said David as he walked away from the scene and, hailed a cab for himself the old fashioned way. He stopped a cab and as the cabbie rolled down his window asking which way he was going to go, David quickly saw that the guy had his door unlocked. Quickly, David pulled the car door, slammed the cabbies head against the steering wheel causing it to honk, and yanked him out.

"That is my cab!" The cabbie yelled.

"Well its mine for the day, so start walking," said David scaring the cabbie with the Uzi pointed at him. The cabbie saw the weapon and ran off crying for help, which no one was even going to give him to begin with.

As he drove, off he saw a small fanny pack right on the dashboard, and checked to see what was inside. Inside the small pouch, was a small wad of tens and twenty dollar bills. _He won't be needing it now_, David thought as he headed to visit his mother over at the nursery home. Knowing how his mother acted, he prayed she wasn't raising all sorts of hell there. Then again after the way she talked to him on the phone earlier, he wouldn't even be surprised.


	11. Chapter 11:Mama DePalma's Request

_Here's Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

David continued to drive; he received a call on his cell phone. He took it out and started talking.

"Yea?" David said.

"Hey it's me Alan. Paul wanted me to tell ya that the job that we did earlier was good. Where you heading to right now?" he asked as he leaned on the side of his hood checking out the ladies of the late afternoon.

David made a turn and said, "I'm heading over the Heavenly Meadows retirement home.

"What for man?" Alan asked as a barely legal woman jogged by him in a pair of tight sweatpants and sports bra.

"I'm going there to see my mother." David said feeling a bit guilty saying it.

Alan nodded as he got back to his car. "Well give me a call when you want to hit some more shit up."

"Alright, talk to you later." David hung up the phone and checked his watch. He had enough time to see his mother for a little bit before visiting hours were over.

When he arrived, he parked the taxi, in the visiting parking garage and walked towards the place. It looked rather peaceful than he thought. He was always told retirement homes were nothing more than a dumping ground to put the elderly in and forget all about them till they died and mail off a letter to the family regretting the demise of their grandfather or grandmother.

While he continued walking, an orderly dressed in white approached him. The white guy was bald while face remained unshaven. As he lit up a menthol cigarette, he said, "The hell do you want?"

"I'm here to see my mother, Rosa DePalma." David said looking at the orderly up and down.

He raised both eyebrows and said, "Rosa DePalma? _She's your mother_?"

David laughed. "You make it sound like she's the devil or some shit."

"If you only fucking knew, other than that I need you to take out anything you have that might endanger the elderly inside," said the orderly. "And if you have a gun, that shit better have the safety on."

David nodded and took both 9mm Beretta's out of his pocket and handed them to the orderly. The orderly carefully looked at his guns and saw both safeties already on them and nodded.

"Alright, go on in."

David thanked him and proceeded on inside. As he walked inside, he heard soothing jazz music and people tending to the elderly. It looked like a nice place and felt like thanking Randy for taking their mother to a nice place rather than some slump over at the gasworks. As he sat down by the leather couch he heard a loud crash followed by a slap that the entire lobby heard, and a nurse running out a room holding her face crying.

"Get security! That bitch is fucking crazy!" cried the nurse.

_So much for that thank you for Randy_, David thought, as he knew exactly who that was.

"I thought I told you I wanted the penne pasta not the fucking turkey and mash!" Rosa said yelling coming out of her room holding a cane. She was a short woman with short auburn hair with several shades of grey, a round plump face, and chocolate brown eyes just like David. She had a couple of wrinkles on her as well as a pissed off look on her face.

"I told you what I wanted, so get to it you fucking moron!" Rosa shouted as she approached the nurse moving her cane back and forth while security backed away slowly. "Honestly, what does it take to get something I would like from you fucks?" The security guards were being cautious due to the fact that she severely injured an orderly weeks ago by shattering his balls with a kick that could rival an all-state football kicker.

"Mom, relax, remember your blood pressure." David said trying to pull his mother away from choking the life of the nurse.

"Get the fuck away…David?"

David nodded smiling at the surprised look of his mother's face. Rosa dropped the cane and took a look of her son and smiled brightly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God…David, I wouldn't even think you would come to see me. Come here you." Rosa said hugging him.

"I told you I'd see ya mom." David said hugging his mom tightly. "How have you been? They treating you good I hope?"

"Of course not," Rosa wiped her eyes and said. "I oughta beat your brother's ass for sending me here."

"Mom, calm down." David said.

She looked up at him, and popped him in the mouth. "Don't tell me what to do David. Just cause you have gotten a little older, finally have hair on your nuts doesn't mean I can't slap you into next week."

David nodded. "Sorry ma. How about we go for a walk around the place, we can both go for the exercise," said David poking fun at his mother, only to get slapped upside the head.

"I really don't need the exercise to begin with. You however, need to eat a little bit more," said Rosa as she held her sons arm and the two walked out of the foyer, and to the garden that was in the back. The garden had several white, yellow and red roses as well as a medium sized fountain with a cupid statue in the center, as well as a couple of ducks swimming. There were a couple of benches that were occupied so the two decided to sit by the empty bench over by the roses.

"Look at you. You look so much like your father David," said Rosa looking how much he resembled her late husband.

"Don't remind me ma," David said flatly staring at the ground for a bit.

"Now look, your father was a great guy. He just had a few faults here and there, before he died." Rosa explained.

David rolled his eyes, but away from his mother so she wouldn't see and get smacked again. "Oh, come on," said David as he stood up. "Not being around the house a lot, being a full fledged drug dealer, mass murderer, and mobster doesn't make someone great," said David and then thought to himself, _Then again I'm in the fucking mafia, and have killed more people than dad probably did. I'm no better than dad._

"Well I'm sure you aren't doing that kind of thing are you?" Rosa said looking at her son.

"No mom…of course not. You know me," David lied. "I just work as a simple driver making deliveries, and operating stuff."

"Well good," said Rosa hugging her son. "Sorry if I got a little carried away earlier today and yelled at you. Just that, ever since you left, those four years screwed up your brother. I mean of course he was just a troublemaker when you were here, just not as bad as he is now. If it's not too much to ask David…just watch over on your brother. I don't want the same thing happening to him or yourself. You two are all I have left."

"Yea mom, I'll try to." David said softly. He already was during the first few days.

"Don't try son, just do it for me." Rosa asked as she stood up and hugged. "You meet anybody special David?" she asked.

He shook his head and said, "No, haven't had the time to do so."

"Well there's this one woman who comes to see her grandfather here on Saturdays. She's such a cute girl. Smart, educated just like you and has all of her teeth, unlike some of the women out here." Rosa said as she took some bread from her pocket and tossed it into the fountain, watching the ducks go at the bread.

"Mom," David complained while standing up. "Knowing the women you try to set me up act like they just escaped out of a mental hospital. Remember that girl you tried to get me to date that worked with her mom at the flower shop?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Mom, she couldn't stop talking about flowers and animals during the date," said David laughing.

"Well I want you to look for a decent woman. I do want grandkids you know." Rosa said smiling and tossing the last piece of bread at the ducks. She looked at her watch and saw that visiting hours were over and sighed.

David took notice and saw her looking at the time and asked, "What's wrong ma?"

"Visiting hours are about to be over, but still I want you to watch over your brother, and stay out of trouble." Rosa said giving her son a hug. "Tell your brother to come see me…so I can smack the hell out of him for ditching me at this retirement home."

David laughed. "Sure thing mom. I'll come visit you again all right?" Rosa nodded as he walked her back to the lobby. "Now get some food, and try not to scare any nurses."

"Don't bet it on it. See you later son. Be careful for me."

"I will. Take care of yourself mom."

The two gave each other one last hug and David walked towards the exit. His mother continued looking as she wiped her eyes and headed back to her room. Meanwhile, David headed back outside to see the same orderly now smoking his third menthol.

"My guns please," said David looking at the orderly waving the smoke away from his face.

The orderly blew smoke right at him as he flicked the cigarette away, and handed him both of his guns.

"Dirty motherfucker," snarled David as he snatched both of his guns and headed to the taxi he came in, when he got a call on his cell. He began holstering his pistols while he saw it was his brother calling him. "Yea, Randy what's going on?" David asked when all of a sudden he heard several gunshots ring out on the phone. "RANDY!" he yelled.

Several seconds passed followed by another string of gunshots, women screaming, and several people yelling in Spanish. "Randy, talk to me! What the fuck is going on!?"

"David!" Randy yelled out. "Get your ass over here at my club now!"

When David started the car he could hear more gunshots. "Randy what is going on over there?" he yelled.

"Don't question me little brother, just fucking get here…ahh!" Randy screamed as a gunshot rang off and the phone all of a sudden went dead.

Horrified, David hung the phone up, stomped on the gas pedal hitting the highway. He knew exactly who was shooting his place up; as he was going close to hitting 70mph. David picked up the phone and dialed someone who could help him out.

Elsewhere, Alan had the same barely legal woman straddled on top of him making out in his car. She was grinding on him with a cute smile on her face while Alan grinned.

"So what else you got to show me?" Alan asked as he firmly grabbed her behind with both hands pulling her close to him.

"That depends Alan baby. What are you gonna give me?" The woman asked as she slowly began taking her top off.

Alan was grinning like a complete fool waiting for his prize, till his phone rang. As she slowly pulled the tube top off, Alan tried to ignore the first three rings. By the fourth ring, he became irritated and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

'Baby, who is that?" the woman asked as she paused lifting her shirt up.

"Fuck if I know." Alan said annoyed as the phone rang a fifth time. "This better be fucking good," said Alan flipping the phone so he could talk. "What?" Alan demanded.

"Alan you wanted to hit some shit up with me, so how would like to hit some shit up with some Cubans over at the Red Light District?" David said, cutting the bullshit and getting to the business at hand. "It's at Club Sugar Daddy."

Alan shrugged. "Look man, I'm a little preoccupied…_very_preoccupied if you catch my drift," said Alan as the woman on top of him giggled loud enough for David to hear.

"My brother might have gotten shot, and I need your skills man. Are you up for it? I'm sure my brother can give ya a couple hundred for this. For me man. I would do the same thing in your situation."

Alan looked at the phone, and then at her. He did this for a few seconds till David asked him again if he was up to it. He sighed and replied, "Ok deal. I'm on the other side of the city so it might take me a bit of a while. In the meantime hang in there and save some for me to shoot up." He hung up the phone and opened his car door. "Sorry cutie, you're going to have to get out, maybe another time we can finish up what we started."

The woman looked at him upset. "Oh, come on!" she cried. "What's more important? Some guy asking for help, or this." With that said, she finally raised up her shirt and exposed her breasts out to him. "Come on Alan, just ten minutes."

Alan shook his head and pulled her shirt down. "Did you just hear me? If it were up to me, I would've hung up the phone and fucked you six ways till Sunday. But you know what they say; homies over hoes."

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me well; now take the hint and, beat it before I push you out." Alan said glaring at her.

She glared at him as she got off his lap, and out of the car. "See if I ever call you motherfucker!" She slammed the door while looking at him with repulsion.

Alan smiled as he started the car and lowered the window. "Don't worry Monica" he said saying her name for once. "You'll will. You always do." With that said he hit the gas and raced towards the Red Light District.

Back on the freeway, David's cab was going fast enough and wished he had his Sentinal on him instead of the cab. His car would have went much faster than this. _Hang on Randy, just hang in there._

* * *

_Sorry about this chapter being short, I wanted to show a little bit of David and Randy's mom. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and send your comments! Stay tuned for Chapter 12!!_


	12. Chapter 12:Little Brother At Arms Part 1

Enjoy Chapter 12! Don't Forget to Reply!

* * *

David was still on the freeway wishing the cab would go even faster. As he saw the exit ramp, there was a sports car that was in his way. Shaking his head, he honked his horn twice, but the car didn't move out of his way. _Fuck this shit_, he thought as he pushed the cab to its limit till he met up with the Banshee, and sideswiped it hard, causing the sports car to spinout and crash.

_The fucker deserved it, _David thought and let out a chuckle, as he exited the freeway and realized he would need more firepower. Having only two pistols and an Uzi against a bunch of Cuban thugs would be near suicide. He swerved left and right dodging oncoming traffic and headed to the Ammu-Nation parking lot and parked perfectly. When he got out of the car he ran towards the store knocking over a guy in the process. When David got inside, the same man that met him the other day let out a smile.

"Well there," the store clerk said smiling. "What can I get for ya today mistah?"

Immediately, David slammed down several hundred-dollar bills. "You can get me a few things. I need a box of 9mm hollow point rounds, a Mac-10 with two spare magazines, an HK G53 assault rifle with three mags, and a bulletproof vest with ceramic plating in the chest and back. Now hop to it," said David.

In a few minutes, David came out the store holding a duffle bag in one hand and the bulletproof vest in the other hand. When he got to the cab and put the stuff in the cab, a man tapped him over the shoulder. David turned around and saw a man that had a small bruise on his face.

"Can I help you?" David said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, you can. You fucking pushed me down when you went in that store," said the man staring angrily at David.

"Look, I don't have time for this," David said exhaling noisily as he got inside. He then felt the man pull him out of the car and throw him to the ground hard. "What the fuck?" he yelled as he got up quickly.

"I'ma whoop your ass!" the man cried out putting his dukes up.

"Oh really?" David said as he whipped out a Beretta and fired a warning shot in the air. "Now run away." He scowled pointing the gun at him.

The man was shook and hightailed it away from David as he got back inside the cab and started the cab. He started to drive and swerve left and right. As he got closer he heard the gunshots get a little bit louder, and hoped that Alan made it there before he did to back them up. As he continued on his way, he grabbed the cell phone to call again.

"Come on Alan, pick up!" David yelled as he waited only to hear his voicemail. Pissed off, he stuffed the phone back in his coat and continued to drive towards the shootout. His eyes narrowed, as well as his body tensed up, while his hands were gripped on the steering wheel tightly just as he took a hard turn nearly hitting a pedestrian.

"Learn to drive ya retard!" The teenage woman yelled out.

"Learn to get the fuck out of my way bitch!" David replied yelling out the window. At this point he wasn't in the mood to hear anyone give him any shit, and if they did, they would get dealt with…_painfully_

He was half a block away and decided to park the car by the curb in front of a pharmacy. He then took off his tie, coat, and dress shirt so he could put on the bulletproof vest. It was a snug fit as he checked for the ceramic plates in the chest and back and put his clothes back on. When he was finished, David quickly loaded each nine-millimeter clip, as well as his Mac-10.

He continued driving and headed towards the shootout and saw several yellow bandanna-wearing thugs decked out in either tank tops or yellow shirts firing from several cars. David seethed through his teeth as he cocked both guns. "Here I come motherfuckers," said David as he slammed his foot on the accelerator and into the thick of battle. He swerved the car towards one Cuban Cartel hitting him. The impact of the hit dented the cab and sent body of the dead thug flew fifteen in the air and landed back on the ground on his head killing him upon impact. David then honked the horn giving a few of them his attention. When some of them turned around, David stuck out his Uzi out the window and squeezed the trigger hard.

"_Eat this_!" yelled David as the 9mm rounds from his submachine gun made contact with several of them, either killing them instantly or critically wounding them.

One of the thugs shouted in Spanish and in an instant, all of them turned and opened fire. Some of them were packing HK G3A3's or AR-18's, or even Ruger Mini-14's. They were peppering the cab with enough bullets to cause the engine to smoke. Uttering a cuss word, David bailed out the car with both his Mac-10 and his Uzi and hit the ground. The Cuban thugs didn't see him bail out and continued to shoot up the car till it exploded in cloud of fire and smoke.

"Fuck!" David said and he grabbed the Uzi by its shoulder strap, strapped it around his shoulder and ran through the sidewalk ducking and keeping out of sight. He saw one Cuban Cartel thug hunched over hiding behind a Rumpo. He was totally unaware of David sneaking up behind him as he continued to fire his AR-18 assault rifle. David then pointed the Mac-10 at the guy and pulled the trigger only once. The .45 ACP round went right where David expected; into the thug's head.

David then set the Mac-10 down and whipped out the Uzi firing more rounds killing three more Cuban Cartel thugs. One of them took notice and saw David as he reloaded. Immediately, the thug brought up his Ruger-14 and sent three rounds right into David's chest. David fell down hard not moving, and the Cuban thug screamed in triumph…but for only a few seconds. David quickly got back and whipped out both Beretta's and sent a total of ten rounds into the Cuban's body. The guy looked surprised as he fell on his back dead.

"Goddamn that hurt," said David feeling the impact of the rounds hitting the vest. He quickly holstered both of his pistols, and his Mac-10. He then rolled to another car and shot at another thug into the side of his temple. He then continued to run till he saw a barricade of several cars as. "Randy!" he yelled.

"David? Come on bro, get over here!" Randy yelled out.

David ran top speed and got to Randy and was horrified seeing what happened; Randy was breathing heavy and was shot several times; one in both shoulders, one in his stomach and another in his thigh. His purple silk shirt was tattered exposing his chest as well as some of the wounds. He was slowly reloading his Colt Anaconda bullet by bullet and smiled at David.

"Wh-what took you so fucking long man?" Randy said slowly as he tried to spit out blood on the street but it dribbled on his chest.

"Traffic." David said trying to not show any weakness in him. "How the fuck did this happen to begin with?"

Cathy came next to David surprisingly. She wasn't hit at all minus the small bruise on her arm. "We had a regular that used to go to the club and pay for lap dances like it was last damn day. Come to find out he was working for the Cuban Cartel. The fucking guy then tips the cartel where it is. Before you know it, they opened fire at us."

"Do you know what the guy looked like?" David asked.

"He's on the security cameras. But right now, we need to get your brother to a hospital, he's leading blood like a damn faucet." Cathy said looking at a weary eyed Randy and shaking his head.

"I'm fine damnit. Don't…worry about…it. Just a…scratch." Randy said as he set his gun down and grabbed a small bottle from his pants pocket. It was a small bottle of painkillers.

"Painkillers? How many have you had man?" David looked at him surprised.

"Three…six maybe." Randy said coughing up a bit more blood. "I'm not going to any hospital."

"Like hell you are," said Tiffany holding a Colt 1911 pistol.

David thought for a moment. "Listen Tiffany I want you to do me this favor. Run and look an ambulance."

Tiffany looked at him and scoffed. "Just how the fuck am I going to find a damn ambulance?"

"Look just go and bring it here…we'll take him there." David said as he popped up from their barricade and fired off the rest of his Uzi till the clip was empty.

"You so owe me for this." Tiffany said crossing her arms.

"Yea, yea. I'll give ya a thank you card."

Tiffany gave David the finger, and made a dash from the barricade and down the street. As she stopped for a second, she tucked the gun behind her back only to be fired upon by a Cuban thug, She shriek and ducked behind a mailbox. Randy and David turned and saw one of them shooting at her. David brought up his Mac-10 while Randy picked up his Colt Anaconda revolver and the two of them opened fire at him. While two the .357 rounds slammed into the abdomen of the Cuban Cartel thug, three .45 ACP hollow point rounds entered his face, disfiguring, and destroying his face, to the point where he looked unidentifiable.

"Shit, that's going to be a closed casket." David said grinning.

"Well we're not done yet man." Randy said scoring a headshot with his revolver at another thug.

Meanwhile, Tiffany was running towards the closest payphone she could find. She stopped again out of breath and realized running with heels on, isn't the best thing to do. By the time she approached the payphone and picked up the phone, she saw an ambulance heading towards the parking lot of the strip mall. She then saw two paramedics stepping out of the van. _Probably going on their lunch break…ok girl, time to work it_, she said to herself as she walked over to them moving her hips back and forth to them and called them over with a whistle. "Hey boys," Tiffany said out loud causing the two to turn around and see her. "Can you boys help me out?"

One of the paramedics was a sweaty plump guy who kept eyeballing her up and down while the other paramedics adjusted his glasses.

"What do you need miss?" the skinny paramedic with the glasses asked.

"Well I need you to do me a favor." Tiffany smiled seductively walking over to the fat paramedic. "Pretty please? I'll do anything for it."

The fat paramedic grinned as he continued to look at her. "Yea, we can help you. What you need from us?"

Tiffany licked her lips at the two of them and said, "Well…" Her smile fell quick as she immediately pulled the gun from the small of her back and aimed it at him. "You can hand over the keys to the ambulance." The skinny one tried to sneak at her till Tiffany turned and popped off two rounds in his abdomen. Tiffany then turned at the fat one aiming at his head. "You want the same thing then hand me the keys."

The fat paramedic was sweating bullets and quickly nodded. "I don't have it though. It's in my partners pocket."

"Go get it then." Tiffany said pressing the gun to his head.

He nodded and squatted over his fallen partner and fished out the keys. "I got it."

"Good." Tiffany then pistol-whipped him against his head hard, knocking him out cold and on top of the other paramedic. She then snatched the keys and walked over to the ambulance van. _I should have been an actress_, Tiffany thought as she started to van and drove back to the gunfight.

Meanwhile David, Cathy and Randy were taking out the Cuban Cartel thugs and nearly running out of ammo. There were merely a few of Cuban thugs left as they continued pouring gunfire at them. David was now using his HK G53 as he fired off single shots at them.

"Where the fuck is that van?!" Cathy shouted as she took cover and reloaded an M870 shotgun quickly. She inhaled quickly and popped up unloading a shell into the leg of a Cuban thug, making him to scream and holding his leg.

"I don't know," said David as he fired off another shit missing and hitting the brick wall of a building. "She should be here soon." _She better be here soon_, David thought as he took another slug into the vest. David fell hard on his ass and heard sirens wailing. "Please tell me that's what I think it is," said David looking behind him and saw an ambulance van coming to their rescue. "Cathy how many more of those guys are there?"

Cathy pumped her shotgun quickly and fired off another shot missing one of them. "Two maybe three left. Why?"

"Our ride is here. Get Randy up and get him in." David shouted as he got up and fired off more 5.56mm rounds hitting another thug right in the stomach. "Come on bro, we got the van."

"Yea…sure," said Randy as he took a hold of Cathy's hand and ran towards the van. "Hey, David, back us up!" Randy yelped.

David nodded and switched his rifle to full auto and emptied his weapon spraying it back and forth providing some suppressive fire. The three remaining Cuban thugs tried to take cover but two of them fell under David's gun barrage. The last one saw Randy trying to get to van raised his pistol and fired off a round. The nine-millimeter round missed David and instead went into the back of Randy's other thigh. Randy screamed and hunched over, while David stared hard at the man that shot his brother, and ran out of his cover at towards him. The Cuban thug stared at him like he was out of his mind and raised his gun up to fire at David. He pulled the trigger several times and only managed to his David in the chest where his vest was located and in his shoulder. David barely felt the pain and continued his charge

"Punk motherfucker!" David yelled as he charged at the guy full speed raising the HK G53 at him and squeezed the trigger. Only one bullet came out and it went into the thug's arm. David then slung the rifle and ended up tackling him hard to the street. He then ended up punching the thug in his face hard; breaking the thug's nose, and teeth. The Cuban thug could barely move as he moaned from the beatdown he was receiving. As soon as David got up he pulled out his Beretta and put a single round right in his cranium.

"David! Let's go!" Cathy yelled as she saw something else that might slow down.

David gabbed a Ruger Mini-14 rifle and some clips from a few dead bodies as he ran towards the ambulance van. "Cathy, I want you stay here…when the cops come, just tell them someone attacked the place. But don't tell who alright?"

"No problem, just take care of Randy for me alright?" Cathy said tossing the shotgun and a few shells in the van. When she was done, both David and her pulled Randy inside the van.

"I will." David promised. "I'll call you and let you know." He got inside the van and slapped Tiffany's shoulder. "Step on it." David said as he lay Randy down on a stretcher and strapped him down to it. "Randy, hang on for me alright?"

Randy nodded slowly as Tiffany stepped on the gas started to drive. She started to turn sharply left and right avoiding cars and sideswiped a police car. Immediately the cop car's siren went off. Tiffany pounded on the horn.

"Come on dickheads! Move it!" Tiffany shouted. "Hey David, we got company."

David knew exactly what she meant by that. "Cops," he muttered. He removed the straps off Randy and got him off the stretcher. When Tiffany made another turn, both David and Randy fell down. David quickly scrambled back up and pulled Randy towards the passenger seat next to Tiffany. Randy quickly buckled up and held on while David went to the back and started loading his weapons.

"What you doing?" Tiffany questioned.

"Providing cover…just keep your eyes on the road." David said sternly and kicked open the back doors. His eyes widened, as there were several police cruisers following them including a Police Maverick helicopter. "Oh, fuck!"

"What?" Randy yelled.

The cop car that was ahead of the pack began speaking on a megaphone. "_This is the Daytona City Police! Stop that van right now or you will be fired upon!_"

David inhaled and exhaled sharply and cocked his Ruger Mini-14 and aimed. He started firing off several shots towards the cops.

"_Gun! He's firing! Take them down!"_ yelled the cop on the megaphone.

He was going to get his brother to the hospital, or die trying. "Tiffany, no matter what, keep driving!" David yelled as Tiffany pressed the pedal harder and, the ambulance van started the high-speed chase against the law enforcement through the clear night.

* * *

To Be Continued--Stay tuned to Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13:Little Brother At Arms Part 2

"Tiffany, step on it!" David yelled as he pulled the trigger and a powerful blast of 12-gauge buckshot hammering the windshield, hitting the cop with minor injury. David pumped the slide back quickly and continued his barrage on the police cruiser, hitting the hood, causing smoke to pour out from the holes, and blowing away the headlights.

Up in the air, the gunner on the Maverick helicopter began taking pot shots towards the ambulance hitting the roof of the van. The ambulance van began to swerve left and right throwing David's aiming off and falling flat on his back.

"Shit! Watch the fucking road." Said David as he was crawling to finding something to grab on.

"Sorry about that." Tiffany apologized as she continued driving. "Hang on!"

David ducked down and began calling for Alan wondering where the hell was he. The phone rang for several seconds till he heard someone pick it up.

"Yeah?"

"Alan," said David as he ducked down hearing the police cruisers take several pot shots at the backdoors of the van. "Where the hell are you?"

Alan looked around as he saw paramedics and police around the place. "I'm by the club. What the hell happened here man, there's cops all over the place."

"Never mind that, I need you to help me out here. I got a fucking helicopter and a few cop cars!" Screamed David.

"Alright I'll be there to back you up, where are you at?"

"Just follow the sirens and listen up for it." David yelled hanging up the phone. Sweat was forming up on his forehead as he snatched the rifle, ejecting the spent magazine and slammed in a fresh new one…his last one.

He once again stood up, and fired his rifle again. The bullets began to hit the police cruiser's windshield and went into the passenger's chest. Blood splattered on the driver's eyes and windshield causing him to go blind and swerve on the street. The cop screamed for dear life as he spun out and crashed into a streetlight. The cop's body then flew out and hit against a wall headfirst killing on the spot. David sneered as he saw another police cruiser. The passenger in the cop car stuck his arm out taking the shot and let go a barrage of 9mm rounds at the van. David ducked down some more and peeked a bit more sticking the barrel of his rifle out from the window and tapped on the trigger. The 5.56mm bullet slammed into the cop's hand blowing a hole through it. The police officer screamed in extraordinary pain only for a short moment, while David tapped the trigger again and popped the cop right in his eye. His upper body flopped over hanging from the cop car window.

"David, Randy, I'm going to a shortcut!" Tiffany yelled and pulled off a hard right turn, causing David and Randy to lurch to the side of the van falling on each other.

"Damn Tiffany!" Randy groaned as he crawled away from David and got back in his seat.

"Stop that goddamn van now! We mean it, don't make it worse than it is!" the voice from the Maverick helicopter.

Tiffany gritted her teeth as she entered through a dim lit alley, hitting trash bags, dumpsters and running down a bum in the process. The spotlight was still shinning on them as David squinted due to the intense light from the helicopter. "I think we're almost there!" Tiffany yelled. "We really need to get these cops of our back!"

Come on Alan…where's that fucking back-up, David thought as set his rifle back up against the window and up at the helicopter. David began shooting the Ruger wildly thinking that one round would shatter the light or the head of the pilot, whichever came first. None of the bullets made any contact with the helicopter, as the rifle clicked loudly. David, pulled the trigger again and nothing came out. He uttered a cuss word feeling like they weren't going to make it, until a white streak rocketed from nowhere and struck dead center into the helicopter's side. In an instant, it exploded in a bright light as he hurdled towards the ground crashing into the side of an apartment building. They still had one more police cruiser chasing them.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Tiffany said as they exited from the alley and on the main road.

David's phone rung and he quickly pulled it out from his pocket. Before David could ask who it was he someone laughing hysterically. He knew exactly who it was and joined in on laughing.

"Did you see that shit? Tell me you saw that David!" Alan grinned as he was sitting on the backseat of his car while one of his goons was driving.

"Yea I did…I think the whole fucking neighborhood saw it too."

"Well good, how's your brother holding up?" Alan asked.

David looked and saw Randy taking deep breaths holding his side. He looked like he was going to collapse. "He's not looking too good, and on top of that, we still got one more cop car on our ass."

"Say no more…I'm bout to solve that problem," said Alan as motioned the driver to speed up. He reloaded the RPG without delay and fired again. The rocket missed as it flew right by the cop car and smacked right into a dumpster. He reloaded again and aimed one more and pulled the trigger hard. This time the rocket sailed towards the cop car going up in a bright orange explosion. "Got him! Look, stop the van David and get in my car. We'll get him there a lot faster."

"Better than going there in a shot up ambulance van huh?" David said as he motioned Tiffany to stop the van.

As soon as she stopped the van, David and Tiffany grabbed a hold of Randy. Together, they slowly got out of the bullet-riddled vehicle, while Randy grunted in pain as David helped him down towards Alan's car.

"Come on David, We got to get him there before more cops show up." Alan said as he ditched the RPG on the street, and got in the front seat.

"Lets go Tiffany. Make some room for Randy." David yelled as they all got in. David held on to Randy and he breathed heavy spitting up blood as they drove off towards the hospital evading the cops in the process.

By the time they finally arrived, they pulled Randy out, who was hanging on by a thread, as nurses and doctors were already treating the injured. Several of the nurses and doctors uniforms were stained with blood. Everywhere David looked he saw someone hurt, dying, dead, or relatives and friends by their loved ones hoping they could make it through. The smell of place was enough to make David and Alan gag as a doctor and a nurse ran up to them.

"What happened to him?" The blonde nursed asked quickly.

"He...was shot up badly." David said looking miserable at his brother.

The doctor looked unmoved from what he saw. "Great, another one. Get him on a stretcher and prep for surgery. What's his name?"

"Randy Alexander DePalma." David said quietly.

The doctor took notice at how David was reacting to all the misery around in the ER. "First time?"

"Not really…just not a big fan of hospitals." David said looking at Randy as two nurses picked Randy up and placed him on a stretcher and wheeled him in an operating room.

"Well, who isn't?" The doctor scoffed, David glared at him showing he wasn't in a good mood to hear jokes. Quickly the doctor straightened up and nodded. "Listen, don't worry. We'll take good care of him and have him back on his feet." The doctor said patting David's back. He then walked away to where Randy was and left, while one of the nurse's escorted them to a waiting room with a form to fill out.

Tiffany wiped her eyes as she stared at the floor in absolute depression. "You think he's going to be alright?"

"Yea…let's hope so." Alan murmured. "What you think David?"

David shot a glance at Alan and didn't even answer, as he walked to the bathroom. He looked around seeing that no one was in there and leaned up against the trash bin. His eyes showed a lot of anger and hate for what Luis had done. His eyes watered up, as he gritted his teeth trying not to scream, but it wasn't enough to calm him down. In a fit of rage, he roared and kicked down the trash bin very hard. Clutter flew out from it as David continued kicking the trash bin several times denting the sides in the process. It still wasn't enough to calm him down as he picked it up and chucked it against the bathroom mirror screaming like a madman. The mirror started to crack slightly with every throw David made against it, until the entire mirror shattered and fell apart. Shards of glass fell in the sink and on the tile floor. He kicked the large pieces around as they scattered across the floor. Some of them hit the wall breaking into smaller pieces. Afterwards, he threw the trash bin against the wall and proceeded kicking the bathroom stall door. It swayed back and forth for a while violently with every kick David gave it, until David roared one more time and gave it a powerful kick, breaking one of the hinges and causing the door to tilt to the side. Exhausted, David gently kicked the dented trash bin away from him to the side and went into the bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet seat, whimpering softly. _Come on Randy_, David thought sadly. _Pull through for me bro_.

An hour later, David was treated for minor wounds, while Randy was placed in a room. A few hours later David, Alan, and Tiffany were sitting in the waiting room, wondering if Randy was going to pull through. Alan nudged David as both of them looked and saw Paul, Johnny, Lilly, and several suit and tie wearing gangsters. David raised his eyebrows in a bit of shock.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" David asked

"Alan told me exactly what happened," said Paul patting David on the shoulder. " I know how it feels to see someone end up like this."

"With all due respect Paul," said David as he turned around looking at Paul. "You really don't know how I feel right now."

Johnny stepped in with his fist clenched." Watch your fucking mouth."

"That will be enough," Paul said firmly glaring at Johnny. "He's got every right to be pissed. Listen to me kid; I seriously know what it feels like. But for right now, the best thing you can do is to let me handle this."

David shook his head. "Paul, I know the guy. For all I know, he might have sent some more guys there to the club to finish what they started."

"See, that's the thing. I already have several people keeping watch over at the club, and a few over here keeping a look out. Your brother will be safe trust me." Paul said gently and smoothly. "For right now just relax, have some fun. You don't have to worry about the tribute for this month. Just take things easy and don't do anything stupid. I'll give you a call when I need you for more work. In the meantime, consider this your vacation."

David nodded slowly with his eyes looking down on the white tile floor. "Thanks Paul. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it kid. Just relax, and I'll talk to you soon." Paul said playfully smacked David lightly on his face. "I'm going to go talk to the nurse for a bit. Alan, let's go."

Alan nodded and got up from his chair. Tiffany got up as well and followed the two down the hallway. Johnny however, looked around and started to walk to the exit. Lilly saw this and walked up to him. She sensed a bit of frustration with him and, took his hand

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing wrong, why do you ask?" Johnny said looking at her with scorn.

"Look, I was wondering maybe we could take David home, then me and you can go out for a while and try to forget about what happened tonight." Lilly said squeezing his hand, and pressing up against his arm with her chest.

"I got better shit to do than that Lilly. Do whatever you want." Johnny said pulling his arm away from her and pushing her aside as he walked outside to his dad's SUV; a black Cavalcade FXT truck.

"Johnny! Come on, can't we do something?" Lilly pleaded as she ran out the door and jogged over where Johnny got in the vehicle. She snagged his arm and asked once more. "Johnny, for once, can we really do something without you always bailing out on me?"

Johnny glared at her and pushed her off of him. She lost her balance and fell down on the curb hard. "What the fuck did I just tell you? I said go and do whatever the fuck you want! I got other issues to worry about than your fucking needs." He continued to stare at her with a look that showed he was seconds away from slapping the living shit out of her. He slammed the door and started the car. Lilly mouthed his name sadly and walked away from Johnny as he started the truck and drove off.

Lilly continued to sit down on the curb for a few seconds, before finally getting up and slowly shook her head. She couldn't believe that he was seconds away from raising his hand at her. She fought back tears as she dusted herself off and started to walk towards her car in disappointment until she heard a voice in the distance that stopped her in her tracks.

"Honestly Lilly, I don't know why you're even with a guy like him"

Lilly turned around and saw a lone person leaning against the wall of the hospital building. It was David. She looked away and felt embarrassed that someone even saw the argument that she had with Johnny. "He really doesn't act like that," said Lilly acting dumb.

David wasn't buying it at all. "Yea I'm sure he's just as perfect as you think he is. Don't act stupid and show it Lilly. I'm not in the best mood to be played an idiot."

Lilly snapped. "Listen you fucking asshole, Johnny is just having a bad day alright? Just like you are right now. So get off my fucking case!"

David walked up to her until he was right in her face and began to let her have it." Yea you're right, I am having a bad fucking day, but I would never raise my hand at anyone about and take it out on them when someone asks them if they wanted to go out for a little bit. That's no excuse for the way he treats you. I could tell by the look on your face that he's been treating you badly ever since I saw you perform at the Starlight, and then earlier today at Cluckin Bell. You and I both know he treats you as if your nothing more than a common street whore." David said looking into her green eyes and saw they sparkled a bit.

Lilly felt like someone slapped her with pure honesty and began sniffling. David saw how hurt she knew the truth and held her. When she looked up him, she slightly blushed and turned her head away. David took notice and let her go. "Well then, how about you take me out somewhere?"

"Lilly," David said feeling a bit nervous feeling a trickle of sweat run down his forehead. "You're the girlfriend of a made man...with a _very_ short fuse. He's the boss's son of all people. He's got enough problems on his plate, so imagine how he would react if he found out I even took you out anywhere, let alone to your car. He would have a fucking fit to end all fits."

Lilly laughed, "He wouldn't know unless you started running your mouth like a cackling hen. Besides David," she smiled slightly and locked eyes with him. "It's only dinner, nothing else."

David tensed up a bit but nodded slightly giving in. "Sure, when do you want to go?"

"Well the sooner we get to your place so you can change, the better. If you're going to take me somewhere, at least dress a little nice." Lilly said shaking her head at how David looked.

"And what's wrong with this?" David protested.

"Gee, with the dried up blood stains, cuts, and small bullet holes through your clothes, you look like a grade A masterpiece." Lilly said sarcastically.

Taking the hint, David agreed. "Alright I'll change if that will make you feel any better. But where the hell are we going to go eat at this time of the night other than fast food?" David asked as he glanced his watch as it stuck midnight.

"We'll find somewhere, don't worry. For right now, lets just head to my car."

The two of them started to walk for a bit until they got to the large parking garage. Several rows of cars old and new followed by a couple ambulance vans. David looked at each and every car wondering where was her car at until she saw David's face.

"Its the pearl white Cognoscenti at the corner if that helps." Lilly giggled.

In a few seconds he saw it sitting all by its lonesome in a corner. It was a brand spanking new 2008 Cognoscenti. Inside the car was black suede seats, an mp3 player, whitewall tires with sparkling gold 20-inch rims, and tinted windows.

_Impressive_, David thought as he saw Lilly pull out the car keys from her cleavage of her top, and opened the car door. She unlocked the door on his side as well as popped open the trunk. As soon as he placed the duffel bag in the trunk, he got inside the car feeling the suede rub against his back as he sat down and closed the door.

"Alright let's go." Lilly smiled as she turned on the car and drove out of the parking garage. She turned on the radio to Flash FM as pop music started playing in the car. The song began to start and she started mouthing the words to Vogue by Madonna as they stopped at a light. She asked him where he lived and David stuttered the words, Cecil Apartments. Lilly smiled and said, "You're too cute when you do that. You gotta loosen up a little."

"Yea, sure." He said. David turned his head and looked at a homeless man being arrested by a patrol cop for panhandling through his mirror and glanced at Lilly through the reflection. "You do realize this is kind of like a date right?" David questioned.

Lilly stopped mouthing the words and gave David a smirk. "No, it isn't exactly a date, its just two people going out to have a little bit of fun and to cheer each other up. Its just dinner David, stop being such a boy scout."

David tuned around and looked at her. "_Just_ dinner?"

"_I promise_, nothing will happen during the date, I mean us going out, and Johnny won't know a thing. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Lilly snickered.

_Gee, a couple of things to start off_, David thought, as he laughed out loud a little bit, only out of being nervous. He was hoping that Johnny would never know about the two of them going out for a bite to eat. _Come on David…get a fucking grip. Its just dinner_, David said to himself repeatedly over in his head, as the light turned green and Lilly started driving towards David's pad over at Cecil Apartments

_It's just dinner…just dinner_.


	14. Chapter 14:It's Only Dinner

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of the trademarked characters, cars, etc. I do however own my original characters, and the city they run around in though, and etc. So don't sue please? =)

_A/N: Well now, its been a very long time since I've got down to writing this haha. Well here's Chapter 14, hope you like it as I had had fun writing it. Don't forget to reply. :)_

* * *

Lilly continued driving while David stared into spaced worried about Randy. He kept thinking should he call him up or not and let rest up. Lilly turned and looked at him as they made another stop at a red light, and cleared her throat getting his attention.

"What's up?" David mumbled.

"I was wondering if you're alright. You look pretty tense there." Lilly asked as her eyes went back to the road looking to see if the light had changed. So far, no such luck.

"Yea I'm fine. Make a right over here; it's the apartment building with the garage lot next to it.

Lilly nodded and made the turn and slowly parked on the curb. "I'll wait in the car for you."

David was about to open the door, but shook his head and said, "No, I rather you came inside."

Lilly smirked as she opened her car door. "At least you have _some_ manners unlike Johnny, I'll give you that."

The two of them got out of her car and proceeded into the apartment building, and was greeted by a man at the desk. When David nodded hello, he continued to walk until they took the elevator to the highest floor. When the elevator slowed down and stopped, the two stepped out and, walked to his apartment, which was at the middle of the hallway.

"You ever thought of getting another apartment? You know, kind of like a safe house." Lilly asked while David was getting his keys.

"I never had it in mind but yea, maybe I might get one." David said assuring as he opened the door. "Welcome to my abode."

The entire apartment was well kept and spotless. Lilly looked around as she sat on the couch. There was a small TV along with an old 8-bit game console and the video game 'Pogo the Monkey' inside it, several DVD's including one called 'The Best of Candy Suxx'. When Lilly glanced at the DVD of the blonde grabbing her enormous breasts with a wink and a smile, Lilly shook her head. _Boys will be boys_, she thought as David tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anything you wanted to drink?" David asked.

"Nothing for right now." Lilly said shaking her head and turned on the TV. "Nice place."

"Thanks. Well I'm going to get showered and changed, so make yourself at home." David said as he walked to his room and dropped his bag on the bed. He then grabbed his robe; some spare clothes and went in the bathroom to shower.

Lilly glanced as he went inside and turned on the TV to the late night news. Propping her feet on the coffee table, she turned the volume up a bit.

"Hi, I'm Isaac Peeve, and this is Daytona City news. More gang violence, and mass shootings occurred earlier today at a restaurant in Chinatown and in front of a club at the Red Light District. Witnesses say a lone gunman was in the act shooting and terrorizing the streets but however were not able to identify the man. The death toll in both shootings has risen to forty-eight, all gang members within the Cuban Cartel and the Imperial Nine Triads, while only three innocent bystanders were caught in the middle of both incidents. Two of them killed instantly, one of them listed in critical condition."

"In other news, Mayor Fieldmore approved and signed the bill for N.O.O.S.E also known as National Office Of Security Enforcement, allowing these highly trained and hardened soldiers to patrol the city and, to work with the local police department. While most police officers are extremely grateful that they are given the extra firepower, finesse, and tactics to help them out, some police officers are rather bothered by it. One police officer who was severely against the idea, had this to say."

_"If you ask me, this is a fucking mistake on the mayor's behalf. These N.O.O.S.E. guys are nothing more than a bunch of fucking, so called professionals, who would gun down fifty people while trying to grab a single criminal! There's no fucking way we need people like them on our side. They're just as bad as the criminals on the street, maybe even worse."_

The news reporter then continued. "Commander Dyson Winters had replied saying even though it has had a few problems past, it will still perform its duty to serve and protect the people. When we come back, quick tips on how to prevent your car from being stolen and the weekly weather report."

Lilly yawned and stretched as a Burger Shot commercial came on. "Hey David," Lilly said lowing the volume down on the TV.

"Yea, what's up?" David said as he got out the shower drying off.

"How close are you being done?"

"Just putting on my clothes. So where do you want to go to? Fast food, cafe, bowling or, darts?" David said throwing out several options.

Lilly thought for a second and said, "How about we go to a diner around downtown. I could go for some hash browns."

"Sure, we can do that." David said as he stepped out in his new attire. He had on a powder blue and white stripped polo shirt; along with denim blue jeans that were cuffed at the legs cause they were too long. He also had on a pair of blue running shoes and had on a small silver chain.

Lilly nodded giving him her approval. "The shirt and pants look alright. But those sneakers..."

"What about them?" David protested.

"They just make you look like a pimp..._a broke one at that_. At least you're matching though, so that's a plus." Lilly said shrugging her shoulders.

David nodded slowly and said, "Yea, thanks...I think. Come on lets go." He grabbed his car keys as they were walking out. "Tell you what, we'll take my car. Your car is safe and sound down here."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so Lilly," David said as he closed and locked the door. When they went to the elevator and headed straight down to the parking garage. David's Sentinel wasn't too far as they got inside the 4-door sedan and drove out towards the street slowly.

Breaking the ice, Lilly said," So, David, tell me about yourself. Like what did you do before you came out here? I bet you were probably working as some hired gun for a gang."

"Actually I was a college student that double majored in business and computers over at Vice City University." David said matter-of-factly.

Lilly's eyes blinked and she roared with laughter. "Ha, that's a good one. You were a college graduate...sure, and I graduated at Yale with honors." She continued laughing until David stopped the car at a light.

"I'm serious Lilly, look in the glove compartment. You'll see the tassel of my graduation cap," David said glancing at her.

Her cries of laughter died down a giggle as she opened the glove compartment. Inside was a nickel-plated Colt Mustang .380 pistol, a small box of .380 bullets and two empty clips. Lilly continued to laugh shaking her head as the light changed and David continued to drive once more. "David, come on you don't have to impress me saying you went to college. You can be straight with me and tell me you were a mobster."

"Now I remember, check inside that small box." David insisted.

"Whatever." Lilly mumbled as stopped laughing. She pulled the small box. Inside contained a small photo of a middle-aged woman holding two boys. One of them was putting bunny ears on his mother and grinning like a goofball, while the other child smiled gently. Behind the photo was another photo only it showed David and Randy when they were teenagers. David was skinny young man with a pair of reading glasses and looking timid wearing orthopedic shoes, black dress pants and a red dress shirt and matching designer tie. While David looked completely like a nerd, his brother looked rather suave and stylish, wearing blue denim jacket, dark blue t-shirt, black khakis, a gold Cuban chain, and black boots. He had on a grin that any lady would fall head over heels for him.

"Your brother looked like a lady killer in here. You however, were quite the nerd back then," said softly. "Who gave you the huge ass makeover?"

"I did," David snapped. He glanced at Lilly and softened his voice. "I needed a change." David drove past a burned out building that had several crackheads walking around and stopped at a light. One of them knocked on David's side view window. His face looked thin, while his lips were white and wrinkly. He had the shakes bad as he started scratching his neck, while his eyes were darting back and forth rapidly. He looked suspicious and shady and he continued to shake and stare at him with beady little eyes. _Great, just fucking great_, David thought as he reached slowly towards the glove compartment. Lilly knew exactly what he was going for, and grabbed snatched the Colt Mustang. It already had a clip inside, as she thumbed the safety off and pulled the slide back, sending a .380 into the chamber. She then handed the small gun to David and gave him a small nod.

"H-hey! Excuse me?" The crackhead said with a grin showing his yellow rotting teeth." I know y-you ca-can hear me maan." He continued knocking on the window with one hand while the, other hand was in the pocket of his grimy tattered sweatpants.

David rolled the window down gripping the gun tightly ready for what would happen. "Yea, what do you want?"

The grinning crackhead continued smiling. "I was wondering if you got anything for a hungry brother like me."

David shook his head. "Sorry pal, I don't have any spare change."

"Come on man, just a couple cents, I-I haven't ate anything all day." The crackhead pleaded.

"I wonder why yuckmouth," scoffed Lilly as she slipped in her two cents causing the crackhead to glance at her

He looked at her and said, "_What did you just call me bitch?_"

"You heard me damn well, you ugly motherfucker. If we even gave you so much as a damn dollar you would probably smoke it in a hurry." Lilly said smirking at him as she pressed the gun firmly in David's hand keeping it hidden from the crackhead.

His yellow rotting grin faded into a grim stare as he slowly pulled out something from his pocket. The two of them didn't know exactly what it was until it glistened for a quick second thanks to the streetlamp. Being the quickest, David raised the gun directly at the crackhead as he continued to pull out the small metallic object from his pocket, which turned out to be a small shiv. David squeezed the trigger once, sending one bullet flying towards the man's shoulder. The crackhead had a look of shock mixed with pain as he fell on his back holding his shoulder yelling obscenities. David glanced at the wounded crackhead cussed and bled from his wound on the street.

"Serves him right." Lilly said as the light finally changed and David speeded off. He thumbed the safety back on and handed Lilly the gun. She placed it back inside until she stared in shocked of what slipped out of the box with the two pictures; a teal and yellow tassel with a small medallion that had David's name inscribed on it. "I...I'm sorry."

David knew what she was beginning to say. "It's alright. You didn't believe me to begin with so there you have it."

"But why would you work for the mafia when there are _so many_ other things you could be doing better?" Lilly asked as David made a turn towards a small parking lot in front of a truck stop diner.

_Sound just like my mother_. "Just lucky I guess." David joked as he parked between a Mule van, and a Linerunner.

Lilly looked around at the riffraff as David turned the engine off and unbuckled his seatbelt. "David, you sure parking your car here? You sure you don't need your gun?"

David got out and looked around. Some of the people hanging around; the truckers were in their vehicles resting, while a few of them were busy either screwing a hooker, or talking one into many sexual favors. There were a few employees that were on a cigarette break, or chattering away on their cell phones around the parking area. "We're fine."

As soon as she got out, David activated a loud chirp on his car alarm. A few people stared at the two; while David turned and gave a stare that seemed to say, 'Go ahead...see what happens'. The looked at David and went back to whatever they were doing before. The two walked inside and saw the place was a bit messy with a few customers sitting down, eating, talking or drinking coffee.

"You think they could clean the place up a bit with business this damn slow." Lilly explained as they saw a plump brown haired waitress walk up to them. Her face was showing signs of fatigue, along the dark circles underneath her eyes as she grabbed two menus. Her nametag was on crooked which read 'Debbie'.

"Where would you two like to sit?" Debbie said yawning.

David pointed at a table that was not only dirty, but it was a window seat, right in front of Sentinel. Debbie nodded and walked towards there and placed the menus on the table. "You two want anything to drink?" Debbie asked dryly.

"Coffee, four creams and five sugars." David said sitting down.

"A cherry Sprunk, and a iced tea, extra lemon." Lilly simply added.

Debbie jotted her order down and left the two alone. David looked around and looked back at Lilly. "So what do you think?"

"Not exactly five star," said Lilly laughing a bit. "But, I grew eating at places like here, so I'm sure the food here is good."

David agreed. "Let's hope so." He skimmed over what was on the menu and made up his mind quickly. "I already know what I want so far, how about you?"

Lilly stared at the menu and nodded. "So far yea."

"So _far_?" David said looking at her. "Are you getting dessert too?"

"Maybe _you_ could be dessert." Lilly said winking at him, making him blush slightly. "You are too cute when you act like that. Come on David, it was a joke. _Loosen up_," she said laughing.

"I will...promise." David said smiling a little bit.

"Good. You could tell me for starters like where you grew up and such."

"Well I was born and raised out here, in a split-level house. My mom was a bank teller, and my dad...well he was always working around the clock and rarely came home. He did it so much, one day he stopped coming home period and left a note for Randy and I he was gone for good. My mom says he's dead, but I beg to differ. My brother was popular in high school, and he would save my ass from a beatdown every now and then. Then there were times, where he wasn't around and I ended up either getting robbed or beat up just cause."

"So basically you had your nose stuck in a book, and as for Randy, he has his nose stuck up some woman's skirt I take it." Lilly said with a clever remark

"Pretty much." David said laughing. "But there were times he helped me out. By the time he was graduating high school...barely mind you, he formed up a small crew to make some money. Before they used to just mug and rob liquor stores sometimes, but Randy wanted more than just chump change.

Debbie came back with their drinks and pulled out her notepad. "So what will it be for tonight?"

David took a small sip of his coffee glanced at menu and said. "I'll just have two patty melts with extra onions, and a basket of fries."

"Ok." Debbie nodded and looked at Lilly. "What about you?"

"A large plate of hash browns, scrambled eggs with cheese, grilled mushrooms and onions, then two orders of pancakes with strawberry syrup, and a t-bone steak well done with a lot of grilled mushrooms and onions." Lilly said closing the menu looking up at the waitress with a gleeful smile.

The waitress looked at her oddly. "Are you pregnant or do you just have the damn munchies?" Lilly raised an eyebrow and at her looking like she was getting ready to pop her in the mouth. "Sorry, just a little diner humor." Debbie said apologizing with a little laugh.

"Do you see me, him, or anyone in this place laughing?" Lilly said continuing to stare her down.

Debbie didn't say anything, as she took both menus and went on her way to the kitchen, while David continued to look at her. His face had a look that said 'Are you _that_ hungry?'

"What's the matter?" Lilly said with some concern.

David shook his head and poured cream, and sugar into his coffee stirring it till it was a mocha color. "Well for starters, you ordering so much. I'm not saying I won't pay for it. But I gotta go with what the waitress said to ya."

"I rather eat something that's a little bit homemade by these guys, than processed fast food that really isn't food to begin with...and yes I have the munchies...very badly." Lilly said embarrassingly, taking a sip on her soda. "But anyway let's hear your story."

David nodded after stirring his coffee and started. "Well when I was accepted into Vice City University, my mom and Randy were so excited for me. But we didn't have enough money for me to go there." He paused to take a sip of his coffee and sighed. "I remember one night my mother was in her room crying, not only cause we didn't have the money for me to go to college, but she lost her job at the bank. Not to mention we had back rent to pay off. She was afraid that we would be living on the streets."

"So then what?"

David answered. "My brother robbed a bank...the very same one my mother worked at. He knew how many cameras were there and how much security was there because he would visit my mom after school or pick her up from work."

Lilly set her drink down and went for the iced tea. "How much did he manage to get?"

"Three hundred grand." David simply said drinking his coffee. He glanced out by the window to see if anyone was by his car. So far no one even tried to. "He had his crew help him out.... including me."

Lilly was surprised. "Why you?"

"He needed a driver, and since the driver he had was arrested for his third DUI, I was picked at the last minute. You should have seen me get away from the cops back then. I was so fucking nervous by the time they started shooting at the van, I nearly pissed on myself."

Lilly nearly spat out her drink, laughing hilariously, while David smiled a bit embarrassed. "Its true, I was shaking and kept jumping a bit every time I heard a gun go off right by me. By the time we got away, he broke off a couple thousand for his crew while he handed my mom and I half of each."

"So Randy gives his mom half of the money he ripped off at a bank and gives you the other half, and he didn't keep any for himself?" Lilly asked while wiping some of the iced tea she spit out earlier with a tissue.

David nodded. "I was surprised he would even do that for me. When I asked him why, he told me something I would have never heard him say. He told me 'the family comes first before anyone…including my needs'."

"Wow," Lilly said astonished from hearing something like that. "He said _that?_ Never thought he would say something very generous."

"Neither did I. After he told me that, I graduated, and left for Vice City. It's a very nice place to live…if you have the money that is."

"I thought you had the money to live there." Lilly interjected.

"Well not enough apparently." David said looking at her. His eyes drifted back to out to the window. "Vice City is an expensive place to live at. It's even worse when you're a college student. I mean being on my own, a hundred grand in my account, and living in a city where it's nothing but expensive…it's like being a kid in a candy store." David said as he looked away from the window and stared into his coffee.

"Yea a candy store where everything costs $1000 I bet." Lilly said.

"Pretty much. Three months later, I was flat broke. I tried to sell some stuff that I bought but it wasn't even enough to cover for my books. I didn't want to call my brother and tell him 'Hey bro, could you loan me a couple hundred dollars? I'm completely broke.' I ended up using the last bit of cash I had and bought a small gun from a biker I knew. I ended up resorting mugging, and doing armed robbery. Just small stuff, liquor store here, jewelry store there. There was one time there was a pharmacy I robbed, and snagged several hundred in cash, and a bunch of painkillers, and all other sorts of pills. Sold them off, kept a few for myself in case I was in a lot of pain. Then I decided to make a robbery at a car dealership…Sunshine Auto's."

"Are you serious? What were planning to do, steal a used car?" Lilly said raising her voice a decibel.

"No I was planning to work there," David said sarcastically. "I saw this really nice car that I wanted to get. I figured a rising criminal could use a nice car, rather than some jalopy on the street. So, as I walked inside acting like I was interested in a car. When I got inside it acting like what was its features, I hotwired it and tried to drive it through the car showroom window…I didn't get that far. Next thing you know, I have four people pulling me out of the ride and start to kick the living shit out of me."

"I take it, the plan didn't so well did it?" Lilly asked as the waitress came back with their order. After they received their food, the waitress walked away. Lilly didn't waste another moment, and started to chow down.

David followed suit and started eating his fries a bit "Not even. The next thing I know, I was tied to a chair, bruised up, and threatened with a hacksaw. They were going to cut me up, until he came down and stopped them from chopping me up."

"Who?" Lilly asked wiping her mouth.

"Tommy Vercetti." David said softly wiping his mouth with a tissue and continued to eat some more.

"The crime boss of Vice City? _That _Vercetti?"

"What, you know any more?" David said as he started to eat his sandwich.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I heard a few stories about that guy from my grandfather when I was little. He tried to tell them as scary stories telling me he was known as the 'Harwood Butcher'. He knew about him back around the 70's in Liberty City." Lilly said as she continued to pig out.

"Yea. Well he told the boys to take a walk while he pulled up a chair and talked to me. We talked for a while and after coming up with a deal. I worked for him, while I was attending college." David looked at his watch and looked at the time. It was very late at night as David yawned.

"Oh getting a little tired I assume?" Lilly said as she went to her pancakes and ate some more. Strawberry pancake syrup was running a bit down to her chin as she took notice and cleaned up a bit.

"No, I'm alright." David lied as he stretched his arms.

"Uh-huh, sure," said Lilly giggling. Listen, why don't we call it a night and take this stuff to go."

"Sure thing. Could you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." David explained as he got up and went towards the men's bathroom.

"Don't take too long David," Lilly said as she continued to wipe her mouth. Once she was done she went into her purse and fished out a small tube of ruby red lipstick. She then applied a fresh layer and called out to the waitress to box their food up.

At the bathroom, David was finished using the urinals and began washing his hands. _For a grimy diner, the bathrooms are tidy as hell_, David thought as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out from his pocket and saw that it was a text message. It was Alan just saying hi to him. David texted back to him how he was doing and dried his hands. As soon he got out of the bathroom and, saw Lilly already by the door with a bag of the leftovers.

"Ready?" David asked as he looked at the bill and paid it followed with a small tip.

"Yup." Lilly said yawning.

The two of them walked out of the diner, and headed towards David's car. It looked just as it was before; unscratched and untouched. David unlocked the door for Lilly and himself as a few of the workers from the diner looked at the two for a second and went back to their conversation. David started the car and pulled back slowly, leaving the diner and back on the road again. David glanced at Lilly while he was driving and saw she was staring out into space. She then caught David glancing and David's eyes shot back to keeping them at the road ahead.

Lilly smiled. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio a bit?"

David nodded. "Sure, pick a station."

Lilly switched it to a talk radio show and shifted her body towards David a bit. "Do you mind if I rest my head on you?"

David looked nervous until; Lilly rubbed his arm and squeezed gently. She stared at him with a small smile on her lips. Slowly but surely, he got over his jitters, relaxed and said, "Sure."

Lilly then rested on his arm snuggling up against it as David relaxed and continued driving towards Cecil Apartments. He started thinking to himself about the stuff he told Lilly and realized he didn't even tell anyone but her. Only question was, was she trustworthy enough not to tell anyone. He then wondered some more that Lilly didn't explain much about herself.

"Hey Lilly?" David asked.

"Hmm?" Lilly answered in a muffled voice due to being snuggled up to David's arm.

'"You never told me about yourself. Where you came from, what school did you go to, you know, that sort of thing?" David said as he took a shortcut through the Chinatown district.

Lilly pulled her head away from him. "What's there for me to say? I came from up north in New York."

"Really? Liberty City, Carcer City, or some backwater town in the boondocks?"

"Does it really matter where the _fuck_ I came from? It's all the same pisshole town to me." Lilly said sounding slightly annoyed. David shut himself up immediately and continued driving. For the next several minutes the only thing that was talking, was on the radio. Taking a deep breath, Lilly felt a little bit bad and said softly. "Hey sorry for snapping at you. I just feel uncomfortable answering those type of questions."

David nodded. "Sorry if I was being nosey. It's a bit of a habit of mine."

"Well you better be careful at it," said Lilly as she snuggled once again. "You get nosey to the wrong person, and they might answer you with a bullet to your head. But I forgive you. I'll tell you some other time about me...when and _only_ when I feel like it is the right time."

"I can wait." David simply said as he drove towards the apartment-parking garage. "I'll wait till your ready."

Lilly chuckled. "Well good. I like patient men."

David laughed as they went inside and drove towards the parking garage and drove towards his spot near Lilly's luxury car. When he stopped and turned off the car, Lilly eyes fluttered as she slowly got up and got out of the car. She straightened herself a bit as David got out of the car and leaned against the side of his car.

"Thanks a lot for treating me out and showing a girl a good time. I really appreciate it David, I really do." Lilly said sincerely.

"I enjoyed it too Lilly. After a lot that's happened today, you actually cheered me up." David said smiling.

"Good," said Lilly as she slowly took baby steps to him. David tensed up a little bit and was still smiling, only out of being nervous. She didn't break her stride until she was an inch away from his face, and went on her tiptoes. Smiling slightly, she kissed him gently on his lips. David eyes widen in pure shock, as Lilly broke away, and leaned up whispering in his ear, "I'm glad I could cheer you up. Get some rest alright?"

David was still in shock. He wasn't even expecting something like that from her. "Umm, yeah. You too. Have a good night." _Lord knows I did_, He thought.

"Thanks. You too." Lilly said as she snuck in another quick kiss, only on his cheek. David's face reddened a bit as she got into her car, and started it. She started pulling back from the parking spot as David looked at her drive out of the garage and waved goodbye.

Lilly honked her horn twice. _That didn't go so bad at all. She seemed happy_, David mused as he walked towards the elevator. The elevator hummed for a short second followed by a ding and opened. _I don't know why a woman like her would wind up with a man like Johnny. Besides it's not like we went on an actual date. Just having a small dinner with a friend. As well as the kiss...she only did that cause she was happy someone took her out, that's all. Just a small peck...just a friendly kiss. _David stepped inside and pressed the button for the floor to go up._ I only hope Johnny never finds out_, he thought as the elevator doors slowly closed.

_ I just hope he isn't the jealous type...shit who am I kidding? Knowing him, the guy would rip my fucking heart out and eat it in front of me if I was even the least bit interested in his girl. Still, I hope you get out of the hospital soon Randy. I want to get the fucking bastard that did this to you. God knows you want the same thing as well. And you know what, we're going to wipe him off the face of this fucking city...you and me bro.

* * *

_

Hope you have fun reading. Tune in to Chapter 15: Crowd Control

Don't forget to reply :)


	15. Chapter 15:Crowd Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of the people, cars, name of buildings etc. I think you get the idea lol.**

_**A/n: **_Damn, it's been two years since I've done this story lol. Well I thought I'd start off by giving you guys Chapter 15 as my two year anniversary gift to yall! :) Hope you enjoy it. Any qustions or ideas you would like for me to try just let me know about it. Thanks!

* * *

A month had passed since that insane night when Randy was shot up in front of his club, and David came to the rescue gunning down those who messed with his brother and had hauled him to the ER. David would call to see what was going on and how his brother was doing. From what Paul had said he was doing all right and would call him when it was time to do so. In the meantime, David was running a few errands left and right. Even though he was on 'vacation' from working with Paul, he needed to do something to help pass time a bit faster.

He had just finished up selling a few cars over at Brownstand for Quentin. When he stepped outside and felt the heat from the early afternoon weather hit his body as his cell phone ring. He pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey David, my man, what's up?" Alan said as he was at Club Sugar Daddy eyeing at some of the dancers. He was in the VIP room getting a lap dance from two half naked women; one Asian and the other was Puerto Rican.

"I'm doing good. I just put in some hours selling a couple of cars," said David got as he sat on a bench. He could hardly hear him at all due to the song 'Superfreak' pumping loudly in the background. "Alan, where the hell are you? Strip club?"

Alan laughed "Yup! Listen I just met someone earlier today and..."

"David covered one ear and pressed the phone against his other ear a little harder. "Alan man, speak up. I can barely hear you!"

"The Asian stripper had her breasts pressed up against his face and whispering dirty thoughts in his ear, while the other stripper was grinding her voluptuous ass against his crotch. Alan grinned as he talked on the phone. "Listen just meet me at Ammu-Nation over in the Red Light District in a little bit. I'll explain it over there."

"Where?" David said as he tried to hear Alan but could hardly hear him but the music.

"Red Light District...Ammu-Nation." Alan said loudly into the phone and hung up.

David managed to hear the last bit and took a mental note to get there quickly. He got inside his Sentential and headed out of the parking lot.

As for Alan he pulled out a couple of twenties to the two ladies he also fished out a hundred dollar bill and said, "Now what does it take for two fine ladies to give me a happy ending...if its not too much ask." He smirked as the two looked at him, then at the money and grinned like a couple of horny eighteen year-olds from high school. "Well then, show me what yall can do." He said still smirking, as the two kneeled down his crotch and gave him his money's worth.

Meanwhile, David drove towards the gun shop. He checked his watch and saw it was 1:13pm. He then saw a police car up ahead and grinned. _Shit, why not_, he said in his head, and stepped on the gas and quickly gained speed. He pressed on the pedal even more until he was right up to the car and then suddenly jerked the steering wheel cutting off the cop car in the process to the point where the cop car siren chirped out loud at him. David ignored it as he was in front of the car.

"Hey! Get out of the way asshole!" The cop yelled through a loudspeaker. As he honked his horn, David continued to ignore him and grabbed his two toned colored Beretta and rolled down the window from the passenger side. He didn't bother aiming as he let off a couple of rounds. He hit the front tire as well as a headlight. "You son of a bitch! Pull over! Now!"

"Not today prick, maybe another day!" David shouted as he stomped on the pedal gaining top speed. In less than five seconds, he was out of the cop car's sight as he entered downtown. He slowed down a bit not wanting another cop car on his tail for speeding, and taking pot shots at a cop car. He knew where to head to make sure they wouldn't find him as he took a turn towards an alley and honked his horn twice. A shutter rolled up letting him drive his car inside.

"What it'll be kid?" The head mechanic yelled as David turned off his car.

"Just change the plates, and put some air in the tires if you can." David said as he handed the mechanic two crisp hundred dollars bills.

The man in charge nodded as he snapped his fingers loudly. In a hot second, the mechanics went to work like a pit crew; removing the tires as well as the license plates. David felt his phone vibrate, and checked it seeing that it was Lilly sending him a friendly hello followed by a few x's and o's. He looked at the time on it and saw only fifteen minutes had passed since he left Brownstand. He again turned around to see the mechanics slapping on the last tire and putting in air.

"By the way, I managed to put on some high quality tires on for you." The head mechanic said as he came out of the office, looking at his boys slip the license plate on the front and back bumper.

"Whitewall tires?" David said smirking at his smartass comment.

"Nope. I got you some run flats. Unlike other tires that would tear apart and cause you to drive on your rims...that's, if you're stupid to go that far. Anyway, these will still stay on your car like white on rice even if they are flat. The trick is they have some kind of foam that is in them." The head mechanic said as he the rest of the workers stopped and lined up finishing up his work

"I like it...I like it a lot. Does any of this cost extra?" David said as he was getting into his car.

"Nah, its alright. After all, we invested so much into these damn things; we need to get rid of them somehow. Besides you work for Paul, and he's done a lot for us to begin with."

David handed him an extra fifty-dollar bill and smiled. "Well I appreciate the help. See ya around."

One of the workers opened the shutters and David drove out slowly and started heading towards the Red Light District as fast as he could. He turned up the radio and began listening to AC/DC until he arrived at Ammu-Nation. He swerved ahead of a city bus, causing the driver to honk and scream in Spanish at David, as he drove up to a parking space close enough to the entrance of the store. He turned off the car as he grabbed his Beretta, a holster, and a 9mm magazine. Once he collected his belongings, he power walked towards the doors.

"Hey there mistah!" The gun clerk said as he was cleaning the parts to a CAR-15. "What kind of protection are ya gonna be looking fer?"

"Nothing at all, I'm just going to be using the gun range for today." David said as he peeled off a ten and handed it to the man. "Just a box of 9mm rounds, and a couple of mags will do. By the way if you see a guy come inside looking for me, let him know where I am."

" Sure thang kid." The gun clerk nodded as he made sure he got everything David needed and rung everything up. It only took a minute for David he loaded each clip with bullets and went inside the gun range.

The loud booming and popping of firearms both big and small were echoing through the hallway as he looked for an empty spot so he can go at it. As he walked by he glanced at someone using a M-249 light machine gun. David shook his head laughing seeing the guy spraying the paper human target. He continued walking for a bit until he stopped. He saw a young woman who looked like a little bruised and had a black eye. She wearing a Daytona City Dolphins jacket, holding a Browning Hi-Power pistol and, letting off shot after shot in rapid succession. He squinted at the target and saw each was shot was right at the groin.

She sneered as she, pressed the ejection button and let the clip fall to the floor and slammed another clip. She fired away at the target's head and screamed, "I'll teach you to punch me over turning off your TV you bastard!"

_Damn, I feel sorry for the guy who's gonna get shot by her_, he thought as he continued walking as he found a spot all the way at the way end and pulled his gun out of the holster and checked it.

After slipping on his earplugs he relaxed his shoulders. "Alright. Let's do this." David said out loud thumbing the safety off and slammed his hand on a buzzer. A paper human target came down and stayed in place as David stood in place with both hands on the gun and slowly inhaled while taking aim. He fired off a couple rounds aiming towards the target's center mass. He then inhaled sharply and let off another couple of bullets towards its head. He switched towards the chest again and emptied the gun. As he started to reload a new clip, he thought about the day Randy was wounded and his hands began to shake a little bit. He then pictured Luis as the target and gritted his teeth.

_Motherfucker_, he thought as he pulled the slide back and aimed at the target's head. He still was picturing it was Luis as his body shook in anger and took one hand off of the gun and aimed at it. As the gun rang out, his finger was so quick on the trigger; it looked like he was firing a machine pistol towards the paper target. Once the slide went back, he ejected the magazine and put in a fresh new one. Once he was done, he went at the target shooting at it like a madman...only with precise aim.

Outside the store, Alan parked his Sunrise and saw David's Sentinel. When he got out, he checked the car to see if he was inside. When he checked he went inside the store and the clerk glanced at him.

"Well der stranger, what you need help wit?"

"I'm looking for a guy, Italian, a little shorter than me. You see him anywhere?" Alan asked as he glanced at a row of revolvers on sale..

"Oh yeah, there was a fella here not too long ago. He's over in the gun range right now. While you here, you interested in a Tec-9? Just had a few converted to fire full-auto," said the clerk hoping to get Alan interested in them.

Alan shook his head. "Not today, I was actually wondering if you got some brass knuckles."

"Sure thang." The clerk said as he went behind the counter. "How many do ya need?"

Back in the gun range, David was on his next to last clip. His eyes were still red as he aimed and let off another fifteen round blaze at the target. Some of the bullets hit the target while, the rest missed. When his gun went empty, he pressed the buzzer letting the target come towards him so he can see his results. He pulled it from the wire and glanced at how riddled it was with so many bullet holes it could pass off as a piece of Swiss cheese.

Just as he was about to crumple it up Alan patted him on the back. "So David, you ready to go?"

"Yea...just about." David said as he glanced at the paper.

"Something on your mind?" Alan asked as he also took notice at the bullet riddled practice target.

"A lot of things Alan. But I'm cool." David said cooling down and crumpling the paper up and tossing it in the trash. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Well earlier today I was having a drink and I met this guy who's an agent for a celebrity." Alan yelled as the two of them were walking towards the exit.

"Like who?" David said as the two of them waved good-bye to the clerk.

When they got outside, Alan got up to his car and leaned against the side. "I'm not sure, but I think it's some action star maybe a music artist. At least that what was I was told."

"That's narrowing it down." David said sarcastically. Anyway, what does it have to do this with me?"

Alan smiled. "Man, I thought I could use someone for this kind of work. We're gonna be working as extra muscle for the celeb."

"Work as a bodyguard? Sure if it pays right." David said as he was walking to his car.

"Of course man. The guy is going to pay us five g's, and all we have to do is make sure nothing wild happens and keep the fans from trashing the place up." Alan said as he got inside his car.

"Do we have to dress up for this?" David said as he looked at the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a green and white polo shirt, along with some olive colored jeans and boots.

"Eh, not really. We're good. Anyway we're supposed to meet the agent over at the Downtown docks on Pitt and Syracuse Ave. He supposed to be at some Greek cafe." Alan said as he started his car and waited for David.

"You mean that spot near the docks with some of those little cafe's next to each other?" David asked as he got inside his car and started the engine. "Alright, I'll race ya." Before Alan could react to what he said, David jerked the gear to reverse and pulled off a J-turn and peeled off causing Alan to cough from the dust David's car kicked up.

Alan rolled up his window coughing and grinned. "Oh, it's on Davey boy." He threw his car in reverse and pulled off the same J-turn and drove off to catch up with him.

David turned on the radio and selected it to a techno station. It was in the middle of playing Sandstorm, as he looked at the rear view window. To his surprise Alan was catching up really quick. Alan saw there were one too many cars to dodge to catch up so he thought of the next best thing; drive on the sidewalk. He threw the steering wheel to the right and jumped the curb honking the horn.

"Move it motherfuckers!" Alan yelled as he continued to honk the horn and drive the sidewalk much easily. People were in horror as they jumped out of the way, one of them jumping through a plus size women's boutique window because he didn't have time to decide where to get out of the way.

David on the other hand was whipping it through the streets as he made a sharp turn through the avenue. A turn that was a little too much as it sent his car on two wheels for a short period of time. David eyes widened as he tried to balance of the car before it's two wheels came back down. David's phone rang as he hit it on speaker hearing a slightly annoyed Alan.

"Showoff!" Alan shouted before hanging up.

"Your one to talk!" David said laughing his ass off honking his horn hearing his friend get annoyed by his little stunts.

Alan drove off the sidewalk and back on the street making the same turn as he made. Alan scrunched up his face as he saw that David was at least thirty feet away from him. He then glanced at his steering wheel and noticed a small red button with a checkered flag. He smiled knowing exactly what it was and press the button. Alan's car suddenly pushed forward as he glanced at his speedometer and saw he was picking up speeds close enough to 140mph. Alan yelled in triumph as he gripped the leather of his steering wheel and braced himself for one hell of a boost.

"What the hell?" David said as he saw Alan's Sunrise suddenly boost up close to him. _It's nitrous...that's got to be it_, he thought as he saw another turn and pulled off a lovely powerslide. He held it together as he made the turn while he was still in the same lane.

Alan however, couldn't handle the speed and had to hit the brakes while he made the turn. He jumped the curb once again and slammed into a small hotdog stand. "Shit!" Alan yelled out and he saw his paintjob get a bit scratched up from the food stand. He slowed down a little bit as he regained speed and tried to catch up. He saw that the dock was just one more turn away. He saw a small narrow alley and decided to take the narrow shortcut. "Shit, I already got the car banged up a bit and scratched. What's a few more going to do?" he said as he went through it, hitting garbage bags, and the occasional trashcan.

David didn't see Alan's car anymore and thought to himself, _He's going through a little shortcut_. David didn't let it bother him as he continued driving and take the last turn and saw the small row of cafes over by the docks. David smiled as he drove down a small hill heading towards them. _Alright, just gotta take it easy_, he thought as he saw a blur past him "Your fucking kidding me!" He yelled out loud as he saw Alan's car jump right out of the alley like a bat out of hell. Taking the risk, David stomped on the gas pedal while downshifting and reached up to Alan. The two cars were close to each other as they headed towards the cafes.

Alan's car wasn't so good on the breaking as he tried to make it to park, as he tried to hit the brakes. He was slowing down but not enough as, David stomped on the handbrake as well as made a turn. He pulled off a 180-degree spin and slowly parked, while Alan's car tried to park but went up to a curb and slowly came to a stop.

David laughed and honked his horn several times in victory as Alan looked like he wasn't too happy about loosing. David slowly got out activating the silent alarm as saw Alan breathing heavily. He knocked on his window asking, "So...what the hell took ya so long?"

Alan rolled down his windows muttering, "Kiss...my...ass." He looked so tired, he breathing out each word slowly.

"Whatever man. Let's go see this guy." David said as he waited for Alan to get out.

"The cafe I mentioned is over here. Alan said straightening himself up.

The two of them walked towards the cafe and stepped inside. It looked a bit busy as several people sitting down eating lunch and having conversations left and right. Alan looked around for the guy, while David was checking the place out himself. The walls were decorated with paintings as well as the ceiling. Greek music played softly through the small speakers that were by the wall. David sat down and in a hot second a waitress came up to greet him.

"Hi, how can I help to you today?" The waitress asked flashing him a 100-watt smile while handing him a menu.

David shook his head no for the menu and replied, "Just coffee for me. Cream and five sugars."

The waitress nodded and hustled to the kitchen to get his coffee. David relaxed and looked for Alan and saw him talking. _Must be him_, he thought as the two of them walked over to David.

"Here he is, this is the guy I mentioned to you about," said Alan sitting down. "David, this is Terrell McCarran."

Terrell was an overweight Irish male, with bushy eyebrows, short ginger red hair and freckles. He had a small tattoo of a small ace of spades on his neck that David noticed. David also notice the man had a two scars; one that was by his lip and a bigger one on his cheek that reached up to his ear.

"You the guy Alan told me about." Terrell said sitting down by Alan.

David nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Terrific. My client is heading to the Grand Palace Theatre in a few hours, and he needs bodyguards. From what I see here, you two fit the bill."

The waitress came back with David's coffee and he thanked her. "Well Terrell, me and Alan are capable of doing the job. But I'm sure your running a business, not a charity. So I want full guarantee that you will pay us once this is done."

Terrell glanced at Alan raising his eyebrows and looked at David. "Listen David, I don't know who you are for you to give me demands. But I run my company, nobody else. I don't have to pay you jack shit. _In fact_, I can make you work for little next to nothing or some other jackoff from the street work for me. You want to work with me. You want to roll with this, say the word. You don't, then I'll leave and you'll miss out."

Alan scooted over to David and muttered, "_Come on man_."

David looked at him and Alan. He then sipped his coffee and said, "Alright. I'm in."

Terrell serious manner quickly became a happy one as he grinned. "Well alright. That's the answer I was looking for. Now, lets get to business." He showed the two of them a picture of an actor. The man in a photo looked extremely well built as mean looking. He either looked like he was taking steroids since he was a teenager, or had one serious diet/exercise plan and stuck right to it.

Alan glanced at the picture and said, "Is that Jack Hauser?"

Terrell smiled. "Yup that's him. Best action star this world has ever seen."

"That is until he did that shitty movie 'Special Needs Cop' which dropped his popularity like a stone, and 'accidentally' killed that guy on a talk radio show in 1992 in San Andreas," David interjected shaking his head remembering how boring that movie was when he saw it as a kid with his brother.

"Yeah he that and did spend ten years in jail on good behavior, but he was able to able to pull himself out of that and a few weeks ago he finished making a third 'Exploder' movie as his big time comeback. And the premiere starts tonight.

David shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess, but why would he need bodyguards? The man is big enough to be his own bodyguard _and_ stuntman."

"Well the thing is, that he wants to show that yes he can be an actor and not some walking brute in real life. Besides, he got enough of flack being that in the past...which why you two are going to be the brutes instead. All you got to do is keep an eye on him and maintain the peace while he talks to a few reporters, takes a few pictures and signs a couple of autographs."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Alan said.

"The only thing I ask you is that you stow your guns. If anyone tries to give Jack a hard time, you give him or her a good shove away from him or a punch in the face. To be honest, I'd rather see someone alive with a broken nose than in a dead stiff in a body bag. It just isn't good publicity. I want you two to be bodyguards...not killers." Terrell said taking the picture away from the two and placed it in his pants pocket.

David sipped his coffee some more and nodded. "Alright. We'll head over there."

Terrell shook both of their hands and said, "Good I'll let him know that his help will be there."

"You're not coming with us?" Alan said as he got up from his chair.

"I'll be there in a while," said Terrell as he called for a waitress. "Oh, I'll pay for the coffee by the way."

David thanked him and proceeded walking outside towards his car and Alan followed suit. Alan looked a little bit excited knowing that David would take the deal.

"You see didn't I tell you that this would work?" Alan said as they walked.

"First off, that fucking mick sounds shady as a motherfucker. Second, he seems like he isn't going to pay us at all."

"Don't worry man. He's from Vinewood. _All_ of the big shots are like that," said Alan reassuringly. "By the way, I was wondering if I could ride with you to theater. My car is umm...well..."

David laughed. "Yea, sure. Hop in. Maybe you shouldn't take shortcuts or push your car to its limit."

Alan got inside and said, "Hey you were going to win. So I had to kick it into high gear."

"Speaking of which, when did you get the nitro?" David said as he started the car and drove.

"Just last week. I never had a chance to put it into use till today. What do you think?"

David turned it to a funk station. "If anything you gotta learn how to control that shit. You were nearly going all over the place."

"Yeah, yeah." Alan said muttering looking at how banged up his ride was after their little race as they drove off out of sight.

"By the way man, I was wondering how was my brother doing, since you were there the other week with your boys to keep an eye on him." David said as he took the freeway.

"He's doing alright from what the nurses say. Should be up and out in a day or two." Alan said giving David a little ray of hope knowing he would be out soon. "If anything I know the guy would want some revenge for what the Cuban Cartel did to him."

"He isn't the only one." David muttered underneath his breath. As they took the freeway, Alan glanced at David gripping the steering wheel as if he was choking the hell out of someone. If David had gripped it any tighter, he probably would have bent the steering wheel and perhaps tear it off in a fit of rage.

Time seemed to pass up very quickly for the two as it was getting close to the evening. Alan got a text and told David that Jack was at a motel across the street from a Burger Shot, down in Brownstand. David nodded and got off on the exit ramp towards there. When they found the motel, they ran up to one of the maids working there.

"Where is Jack Hauser?" Alan said eyeing at the Asian maid.

"He's up in room 17-C. But he wishes not to be disturbed." Said the maid very meekly.

"Well too damn bad." David said as he moved the maid aside and continued walking down the hall.

In a little while, the two of them made and Alan knocked on the door twice. No answer. The two of them looked at each other and David decided to knock on the door, only louder.

"Who is it? What do you want?" A voice boomed from inside of the room.

"Jack, we're here to take you to the Golden Palace Theatre." David said making sure nobody heard him. The last think they needed was people rushing out their rooms, cramming up the narrow hall, begging for an autograph.

"Oh yeah, give me a minute." Jack said.

David and Alan leaned up against the wall waiting up for him. Alan looked one way to see anything going on while David looked the other way. In the time they waited only one person walked past them looking at them funny before he went into his room. Alan yawned, while David grew impatient for Jack to get out.

"What the fuck is he doing in there that's taking him so fucking long?" David said loudly.

The door opened finally opened but only two hookers came out. The two of them stumbled out the room glassy eyed combined with the pungent odor of sweat, weed, and sex. Alan looked at the two as they walked down the hallway slowly and close to passing out.

"Come on," muttered David as they walked inside and shut the door.

"Is that you guys? I'm just bout ready to go." Jack said from the bathroom.

_Yea, so are we_, David said to himself as he looked around and didn't even want to bother sitting down anywhere at all.

"Can you believe it man? We're gonna be this guy's bodyguards." Alan said as he didn't care for the mess and sat down on the couch and moved aside a Burger Shot sandwich wrapper.

"I can't believe this fuck, is taking his sweet ass time." David said crossing his arms.

"Man, just relax, the guy is a celebrity. Of course they take their sweet ass time. You know how they like to make an entrance."

"Well time is money, we're supposed to get this guy to the place and keep an eye out for him and get paid. You bet your ass, I'm going to have a nice little chat with Terrell." David said coolly.

Jack then stepped out of the bathroom adjusting his pants and saw the two. He had on a red dress shirt, black dress pants, followed with Italian leather shoes that were polished to mirror sheen. "So your the boys that supposed to be taking me to prom eh?" Jack said jokingly and laughed.

Alan laughed as he got up and shook Jack's hand. "Man, you are funny as hell. Isn't he funny David?"

David faked a smile and said, "Yea...hilarious. But yeah we're gonna have to head out."

Jack agreed. "Yeah, your right. So where's the limo?"

"Well we're going in something a little bit different. That way, the media doesn't notice...nor won't be able to catch up." David said as he opened the door.

"Pretty clever man, I like that." Jack said zipping up his zipper, and followed David. "Hey, Alex, be a pal and pay for my stay here?"

"Um, yeah sure, and its _Alan_. I hate the name Alex." Alan said as he checked his wallet.

As David and Jack jogged towards the car, Alan paid for hotel stay. Alan shook his head as he saw that it came up to several hundred dollars. When he finished paying, he ran over to the Sentinel. David saw Alan get inside and stomped on the gas as headed back to the freeway. As David was driving steadily, Jack and Alan were talking about the movies that Jack stared in. The two of them were like kids, while David felt like the parent driving from a long trip.

By the time David arrived, the place was crowded. Media vans, limos were parked all along the curbs, while the paparazzi were asking questions to different celebs and taking photos. David slowly drove up to the end of the block away from the theatre. They would walk to walk the rest of the way just to get there.

"I guess we're walking huh?" Alan said.

David nodded slowly as all three of them stepped out of the car So far no one noticed any of them as they walked down the sidewalk with David power walking upfront. Alan slipped his hands in his pockets and felt something metal in them and pulled it out slowly. It was the pair of brass knuckles he had purchased earlier.

"Yo David, I need to give you something." Alan said walking up a little faster to catch up.

"What?"

Alan handed him a pair of brass knuckles and grinned. "Well since the guy said he use guns, I guess these will do."

David smiled as he slipped them on and gripped tightly. "Nice. You got a pair yourself?"

"Trust me, I got mine."

As soon as David turned around he saw a rush of media come towards them. David and Alan took out his shades, and began to escort Jack towards the place. The constant flashes from cameras were insane, as one reporter manage to break through reaching her microphone up towards Jack.

"Excuse me Jack, I have a question. What does it feel like to work with the director who created the series 72?"

"Well it's doing pretty good miss. He's feels like this is his greatest work." Jack said as Alan gently pushed her away as they continued walking.

A nerdy looking person, who looked like he just came out of the basement of his mom's house, pushed in and yelled, "Your second movie sucked! All it had was patriotic garbage in it, and the fact that he is able to punch someone's head off was just corny."

Jack interjected, "Listen, it was the mid-1980's and it was good at the time, besides, I didn't see anyone complaining. Move along."

"Forget it! People like you need to be locked up for making such shitty movies!" The nerd yelled.

David got right into his guys face. "Get out of here man, don't you got a sci-fi convention to crawl back to?"

The nerd flinched but squared his shoulders. "Fuck you asshole!"

The nerd made a shallow attempt to throw a punch at David but came up short. David took a step at the man and, sent the heel of his palm into the center of the nerd's face. David knew he heard something click as blood squirted from the nerds broken nose. David watched as he fell back into the crowd as motioned Alan and Jack to move up.

As they continued to avoid several questions, two ladies came up to him smiling. Both of them were wearing the same blue and white plaid miniskirt and tank top. Both of them were twins. "We are your favorite fans," said the two at the same time.

Jack and Alan smiled at the twins, while David was freaked out for a second at how they sounded so alike. One of the twins had an autograph book while the other one had a camera. "Can you do a big favor?" They asked.

"Sure, is it legal?" Jack said snickering as the twin ladies giggled. One of the handed him the autograph book excited to see Jack's signature. What she got was not only that, but his cell phone number. When he was finished, the other one handed her camera to her sister so she can take the picture with him. As soon as they were finished, the two thanked him by giving them their number and left happily.

As they continued to walk, Alan looked at the twins running to their car. "Please, tell me you got their number." Alan said as he pushed aside another reporter.

"Yeah, here take it." Jack said handing Alan the strip of paper.

"Almost there," said David as another guy ran up pushing people out of the way. He continued pushing until he got straight up into his face. "Yea, can I help you?"

The guy was a short black man with a twitch in his left eye. "Yea, um...peep this out man, is that uh, Jack Hauser from those Exploder movies?"

David eyed him up and down replying, "Yea that's him."

"Good." said the short man with a grin showing off his two front gold teeth. In a fast second, he slowly pulled out from his coat, a Colt 1911 handgun.

David's eyes shifted to the man's hand and yelled. "Gun! Jack, get down!" David's hand shot towards the thug's hand and brought it upward in the air pulling the trigger. The gunshot rang out loudly as people began to panic and scatter away. David and the thug struggled as the gun went off several more times before David said to himself enough was enough. He mustered enough strength bringing up his fist that had the brass knuckles gripped and swung hard. The sound of bone breaking was loud enough for anyone to hear as David broke the man's jaw. As the .45 caliber handgun fell on the sidewalk, he swung again sending a vicious haymaker towards the man's temple. While guy fell flat on his back, David snatched the gun and kept it safely tucked away in his pocket.

"David is it all clear?" Alan yelled from behind Jack, using him like a human shield.

"Yeah come on...we got a premiere to catch." David said as he slowly walked over the fallen thug and continued walking towards the theatre.

After a few more talks, autographs and pictures, the three of them finally made to the theatre. It was already jam packed with a lot of people as they the movie was just about to start. David looked around and was surprised that this was going so far so good. Two and a half hours later when the movie-ended people began talking a little bit as David ran out the theatre and get towards the car. As he got inside and drove up in front, he saw Jack and Alan laughing it up talking bout how great the movie was. David honked the horn letting them know it was time to head out.

Alan came up to the car as David rolled down the window. "Hey, listen, Jack knows where there is gonna be an after party over at this penthouse over at downtown. There's going to be women, drinks, and some euro trash DJ playing some house music. You in?"

David thought about it and nodded. "Sure why not."

"So what did you think of the movie?" Alan asked as he got inside the car and Jack followed.

David gave it a few thoughts and said, "It was alright. Pretty suspenseful, stuck to the plot unlike the first two and violent to the end."

"I like that part where he took the big ass knife and sent it straight up from the man's chin all the up to the his head." Alan said laughing. "You should have seen the shocked look on his face when it happened"

"_All_ of us were shocked. To be honest, I bet someone is dying to try that out." David said as he had Alan show him the way. It didn't take him any longer than thirty minutes to arrive there.

As people were already heading inside the place, the stench of weed was everywhere. House music was pumping loudly through the speakers as they walked around. A honey blond woman wearing a tight fitting jeans and tank top, handed David a drink and winked at him. David accepted it and took a small sip. It was lemonade and vodka..._very strong_ vodka. David's mouth felt slightly numb as he took another sip. His body felt loose and relaxed as he started drinking a bit more. He sat down on a plush red couch and saw a couple making out. He shrugged, and went to sip his liquor slow. The same woman came up to him handing him another drink, and sat on his lap.

"What's your name?" She said as she extended her hand to David.

"David, and you?" David said shaking her hand.

"Don't worry about that." She said smiling and kissed him hotly.

David was in a daze, as he broke away the kiss. "How bout we just talk for a little bit?" smiling.

She looked at him and smiled. "How about no?"

David shrugged giving in and gulped his drink. When he was finished, he smirked and locked lips with her.

The rest of the night was one big blur for him as he danced, drink, made out with other women, and even had a friendly arm wrestling competition where the looser had to chug a beer. He felt like he was walking on air as he later on in the night blacked out. When David woke up he was in his car with music playing in the car. He was in a daze as well as shirtless, his pant's down, and had a woman with her head faced down in his crotch snoring. His head was throbbing the second he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

"D-damn...some party." David muttered as he pulled the woman from his lap and pulled up his pants.

The woman next to him was quite the looker for her middle age as she groaned and slowly looked at David wiping her mouth. "Who? What...what on earth happened? Your not my husband Terrell."

David's eyes shot back looking at her. "By Terrell, do you mean an Irish guy?" the woman nodded slowly and showed her wedding band to him. David unlocked the doors and stammered, "Get out of here...right now."

She replied quickly as she grabbed her panties from off the dashboard and, got out of the Sentinel. As soon as she closed the door, David started the car and drove out of sight. David shook his head, as his vision was blurry. He needed to get home and just a hot shower and a nap as fast as possible. He then heard his cell phone ring on the dashboard as he grabbed it.

"Yeah what is it?" David slurred.

"It's Alan. I'm surprised you're still alive after how much you guzzled last night."

David scoffed. "Yea...I'm surprised I can still drive despite my hangover."

Alan laughed. "Well, I got some good news, Terrell is going to give us a nice lump sum of cash for making sure Jack made it and back."

"Hopefully he doesn't notice his wife being in my car earlier." David said out loud by mistake.

"_What?_" Alan said surprised.

"I'll explain it later...when I'm a little bit sober." David said making a lazy turn.

Alan laughed even more. "Well take it easy man. I'll head over to your place later today with the money."

David shut his phone off tossing it in the back seat. His head felt heavy and mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He was going to sleep it off as soon as he made it to his apartment..._if _he got to it before crashing into someone with the hangover he had. When he made it to a stoplight he heard the cell phone ring again. The loud noise felt like someone was taking a power drill through his head. The light turned green and David drove off heading towards Cecil Apartments slowly and surely. He didn't give a rat's ass if the cars behind him were honking and cussing behind him, he just wanted to get there safe and sound.

After arriving at the parking garage, he grabbed his phone and slowly got out of the car. He didn't feel so dizzy as he walked towards the elevator. As the door opened, he saw the clerk that usually worked the front stepped out.

"Hey David, just wanted to let you know you had some woman Lilly left a few messages for you."

David slowly nodded and groaned. "Yea...thanks."

The guy looked at him and saw he had his shirt unbuttoned along with lipstick smudges and his pants sagging. "Uh, David did you party or something the other night?"

"Mind your business," said David feeling irritated as the elevator doors closed. He leaned up against the wall and couldn't wait till he got some much needed rest, and he was gong to make sure he got every single hour of it, no matter what.

* * *

Hope you had fun reading it! Stay tuned for Chapter 16: An Unlikely Alliance.

Don't forget to reply ^__^


	16. Chapter 16:An Unlikely Alliance

It was a sunny morning David sat on the couch playing video games, trying to beat the high score on Pogo the Monkey. He didn't feel like calling anyone at all or picking up the phone for that matter.

"Come on...jump damnit!" David out loud as he was pressing the button to make the video game sprite jump in the air to collect an extra life, but fell into a pit instead loosing his final life and, loosing the game. "Shit!" David yelled as he threw the controller on the ground and turned the console off.

He turned it on to the news and got up heading to the kitchen for a soda. He then turned up the volume up a bit as he grabbed a breakfast burrito and put it in the microwave.

_"In today's news, a high speed drag race ended in a horrible end last night when they somehow spun out of control and crashed into a Cluckin' Bell. Five people including the two drivers are dead, while fourteen are injured. The mayor is now cracking down on street racers letting them know now that anyone partaking in any illegal street racing will be more than fined...also today in entertainment, Jack Hauser, action star who just starred in his latest action movie, was arrested once again, on drug charges in Little Cuba. He is on $55,000 bail."_

David shut the TV off, not wanting to hear another word, and got showered and dressed. His plan was going to go visit his mother and spend some time with her for the entire day. As he continued getting dressed and taking bites of his burrito, his phone rang out loudly. He picked the phone up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey kid, it's me," said Paul. He was at his son's penthouse looking rather pissed off. Johnny was a little bit intimidated as Paul paced back and forth on the carpet. "I need you back to work again. I also need to have a small chat with you and Johnny at Glen Towers."

"Sure. What is it about?"

"I'll explain it when you get there." Paul said hanging up the phone and looking at his son pissed.

"Look, pop, I was going to explain about of this to you soon." Johnny said hesitantly.

"Is that before or after they would have killed you _and_ me?!" Paul shouted.

Back at David's apartment sighed knowing his plans were shot to shit as he realized he was back on the job with the mob. He finished his breakfast, grabbed his holster along with his two Berettas, finished gotten dressed and ran down the stairs. He wasn't in the mood to drive his car, so he decided to hail a cab. He stood on the corner for several minutes, watching several cabs reject him either because they already had a fare, or for some other reason.

"For fuck's sake, there's gotta be at least one cab out there!" David yelled in frustration. He was ready to call it quits until he saw someone walking out of a cab. He rushed over and got inside the cab.

The cabbie had a thick mustache and glared at David through the rear view mirror. "Where are you going?"

David glanced at the man and then looked at the window. "Glen Towers...and step on it."

The cabbie nodded as he started heading down the street, weaving through every single car. During the drive, David's cell phone rung again.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Alan. Did you get a call from Paul?"

David replied, "Yea about an hour ago. Why did, you get one from him too?"

"Yea, he sounds like he's ready to tear some heads off." Alan said as he was driving towards Johnny's penthouse in his car.

"Well let's hope he doesn't tear ours off. See you there," said David hanging up the phone and said to the cabbie, "Hey, cabbie, I'm late for something, so don't fuck about and pick up the pace."

"You got it," said the cabbie as he shifted gears and went down the street like a bat out of hell.

In a hot minute, the cab finally arrived at Glen Towers. David paid the cabbie the fare, minus tip and ran towards the building. David saw a receptionist painting her nails. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and continued painting her nails.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked with a slight attitude.

"Yeah there is; Johnny Forelli's room." David said crossing his arms, not liking a single bit of her attitude.

She scoffed. "What are you, his boyfriend or something?"

David rolled his eyes getting a little upset. "Listen bitch, I _really_ don't have time for anyone's bullshit, including yours. Now where is he, and please, for the sake of both of us, don't test my patience."

She blinked twice and muttered, "He's on the seventh floor, first door on your right."

David nodded. "Thank you. You can go back to your little meaningless job now." David walked away from her and walked towards the elevator. Once he got inside, he pressed the button for the seventh floor, and rested against the wall and looked up to the small speaker playing music softly. The elevator slowly went up till it reached its destination and slowly opened its door for David to step out. He turned right and saw the door number and knocked on the door. No response. He tried again a second time, only louder. Still nobody opened up. David leaned against the wall waiting for a couple of seconds, and pulled out his gun and twirled it for a little bit.

Several seconds turned into ten minutes, as David was growing a bit impatient. "Anytime fucking time now Johnny," he said as he holstered back his gun. He then went to the door and was getting ready to pound on it till the door opened. Johnny was in a fine tailored black pinstriped suit and a toothpick in his mouth

"What took you so long?" Johnny said taking the toothpick out of his mouth for a second.

"I wouldn't know. I sat here for nearly ten minutes waiting." David said as he stepped inside looking around.

Johnny laughed. "Oh, that was you? I thought that was the maid again. I already told her I wasn't going to fuck her again this week. You know how Latin women are, once you start screwing with them, you can't turn them off." He laughed with a shit eating grin on his face, while David smiled out of common civility.

Paul was sitting down polishing a Colt Python in front of the coffee table. He glanced at David and stopped at what he was doing, and walked over to the two of them. "David, sit down, we gotta talk."

David nodded and sat in a loveseat across from Paul. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I want to ask you something. A couple of weeks ago, you and Johnny, went over to Chinatown am I right?"

David nodded slowly. "Yea, he told me to sit in the car and wait for him. A couple of minutes later, I see him running out of there shooting at whatever was behind him."

"What else happened?" Paul asked as he glared at his son.

"We drove out of there, and later on we stopped to check to the car…well I checked it. Something was leaking and next thing you know we ran like hell and his car blew up." David said as he looked at Paul dead in the eye.

Paul smiled as he got up and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you. You see that Johnny? You can't be a little honest with what happened?

"Hey, pop, come on. I just thought it wasn't as much of a big deal." Johnny said defensively. "I mean I could handle it."

"Forget it. Because you can't control the Triads, they decide to put a damn hit on me as well you. It's bad enough I have problems with the Yardies as it is, but you had to do it." Paul said as his face began to redden. He then took a small bottle out from his pocket and opened it. It was pills to control his blood pressure. He didn't bother drinking them with water as he popped two of them and crunched on them.

"Paul, are you alright?" David asked seeing Paul's face flare up.

"I'm fine…never better. Listen, I'm going to need you to escort me and Johnny to my house, just today." Paul said sounding weary.

"Sure, it's no problem. Anytime you're ready." David said standing up.

"Good, we're leaving now." Paul said as he grabbed his revolver and slipped in a leather hip holster.

Johnny grabbed a Mac-10 as well as some clips and two small boxes of bullets for it as they walked out of Johnny's suite. "We'll take the limo parked across the street."

David nodded as he felt his pants vibrate and pulled his cell phone out. It was a text message from Alan. He was letting him know that he was parked right by the limo along with some additional back-up 'just in case'. _Smart move_, David thought as the three of them walked to the elevator.

"How is your brother David?" Paul asked as he pressed the button for the lobby.

"He's been doing alright. He should be out of there soon." David said as he stared at the numbers on the LED screen lowering down till they reached their destination.

"Well that's good. When he's ready to head out, I'll have a car ready for him." Paul said just as the elevator slowed down and opened the doors.

The three of them saw Alan talking to the receptionist causing her to smile a little bit as he flirted with her. "So what time do you get off work? I was thinking about a nice little French restaurant a few blocks from here that you and I could go to."

"Come on Alan, we gotta get going." Johnny said as they walked towards the doors.

Alan noticed and left the woman to sit back on her desk, as he ran up to the three of them. "Hey Paul, I thought I'd have a couple of my guys to come along with us and provide back up." Alan said with a smile as he pointed out his car, along with four other cars; two of them were 1992 Blista Compact's while the other two were 2008 Admiral's with various gangsters inside them.

"Good. Alan you and you boys go along and provide cover for the limo. Johnny, David, and I will be inside the limo. Everyone got it? Good, let's go." Paul said as they got inside the limo.

Once they got inside, Johnny knocked on the window and told the driver to go. The driver nodded as he started the limo as well as Alan starting his and motioning the others to do so. The other cars started to drive keeping the limo covered.

As they started driving, Johnny looked by the window seeing if anything was happening. Paul noticed his son looking and then going back loading .45 ACP bullets into the submachine gun. He then dropped a few of them on the floor and muttered to himself in Italian.

"Nervous Johnny?" Paul said resting and pulled a small glass and a bottle of rum from the mini bar installed in the limo.

."Me nervous? Come on dad, this is Johnny Forelli, I'm not nervous at all."

"Really…well then why are you having such of a hard time loading bullets into a clip? You never had trouble with it at all ever since you were a kid."

"Really, pop, I'm doing just fine." Johnny said modestly as he finished loading one clip and went to finish the remaining three.

David pulled his phone out and called Alan who was driving up in the front of the limo. After two rings, Alan picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything going on?" David questioned

"So far a really hot milf walking down the street, but other than that nothing." Alan said as he honked his horn at the woman.

"Stay focused Alan…the last thing we need is someone rolling up and shooting at us."

"Don't worry David; the sides of the limo are bullet-proof as well as fire-proof. It would take a tank shell to blow that limo up." Alan said highly confident.

"Are you serious?" David said sounding a little bit surprised.

"Well maybe an RPG but that's about it." Alan said laughing. "But come on; the Triads aren't capable of packing that kind of firepower. I usually see those guys carrying machine pistols, and toting assault rifles. Trust me; you guys are safer in there than I am in my own car."

"Well alright. Just keep us informed if anything changes." David said as he hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright from Alan's end?" Paul said.

"Yeah, he said everything is alright and that we shouldn't worry so much." David assured. "That also goes for you Johnny."

"Fuck you," Johnny said glaring at David.

As everything seemed peaceful for the time being, several people driving PCJ-600 motorcycles were racing up towards the small convoy. One of them was in a red PCJ-600 wearing a red tank top and holding an Uzi. The bikers stayed several cars behind the convoy to avoid any suspicion from them. As they reached towards a stoplight, the leader of the pack glared as he motioned them to be ready. Each one of them was either carrying a Mac-10, or an Uzi. The leader himself was carrying a Glock 18 machine pistol and wearing Kevlar underneath a red silk shirt. He spoke in Chinese and in unison they all drove straight towards the convoy. The leader of the pack raised his weapon towards the can in the back protecting them and squeezed the trigger. The passengers in the back were shot up before they could even react to what happened behind them. Two of the other bikers swerved to both sides and began to shoot at them. The driver including the passenger in the front was riddled with bullets.

"The hell was that?" Johnny said as he looked back and saw a large group of Asian bikers opening fire upon the limo. Johnny ducked down and screamed, "It's a goddamned ambush!"

The car that was on the side went into reverse and shot at one of the bikers in his shoulder causing him to fall off and hit the pavement. The leader raised his gun and sprayed back and forth at the Admiral scoring a headshot at one thug and hitting a passenger's throat in the backseat. Alan looked behind him and saw what was going on and grabbed a Ruger MP-9 submachine gun from seat. Once he got out from his car, he aimed at the leader and tapped the trigger. The burst of nine-millimeter gunfire stuck him in the center of the chest, causing him to fall down hitting his head hard on the ground. He slowly got up however and hid behind a convertible blind firing at the thugs protecting the limo.

Back in the limo Johnny was fuming. "Fucking Triads, I knew they would try this!" Johnny yelled as he slammed a clip into his Mac-10 and got ready to get out of the limo.

"Shouldn't we try to get the fuck out of here instead of trying to take them on?" David suggested.

Johnny wasn't even listening as he got out of the limo and started shooting at them. The passengers in other cars were in a panic as they were running away from the carnage going on. Johnny was in such a rage he continued shooting, gunning down a few civilians and only one Triad. His gun went empty and ejected out the empty clip. As he started reloading, one Triad raised his Uzi. Johnny looked up and jumped out of the way as he opened fire at him. Johnny hid behind a truck waiting for him to show up so he could spring up and shoot him. As soon as the Triad thug ran over to where Johnny was hiding, he was in the sights of David and Paul as they opened fire embedding him with bullets. The Triad thug slumped down on the ground dead on the spot. Alan joined up as saw Johnny, David, and Paul as they ducked down and returned fire.

"How did they know we were here?" David yelled.

"Followed probably," said Paul as he popped out and fired twice before ducking again.

"Yeah right. Someone probably snitched!" Johnny said hysterically.

"I doubt it. I know that none of my crew would try something like this." Alan said as he turned around and saw several Landstalker's and Voodoo vehicles drive towards them opening fire at them. "Where did they come from?!" Alan shouted. As a bullet from one of their AK-47's

"Yardies…how did they find out where we are?" Paul said as they started to use the abandoned cars for cover.

"We can figure that out when we get the house!" David yelled as he grabbed the dead Triad's Uzi, and came out from cover shooting at them. He managed to kill one of them. "We can't take the limo, they got the front covered and the Triads have the back covered as well."

Alan quickly reloaded as shot at a Triad. "Fuck it…I say we just get in the limo and try to get the fuck out."

"Just how do you manage we do that?" Paul yelled.

Alan pulled out two grenades from his coat pocket. One of them was a smoke grenade. The other was a fragmentation grenade. "I'm fucking glad I brought these." Alan said as he pulled the pin on the smoke grenade.

"Good, toss it. When the smoke pops, head to the limo, we'll head to the limo, you head to your car, and we'll break through." David said shooting another Yardie in the chest and getting nicked in the shoulder by a stray bullet.

Alan tossed the smoke grenade towards the Yardies and in a few short seconds it exploded in a large plume of thick white smoke. He heard them coughing and trying to see through the smoke giving the four a chance to escape. Alan high tailed it quickly as he saw one Yaride stumble into him and fell coughing from the smoke. Alan took the opportunity and shot him in the back of his head. He then grabbed his AK-47 and ran towards to his car. Meanwhile, Johnny and Paul ran to the back of the limo while David pulled both Beretta's and emptied both clips, as he headed towards the drivers seat of the limo, pulling the dead driver out of the seat. As soon as he got inside he started the limo and punched it heading towards the barricade.

Alan followed behind them behind and dialed on his cell to one of the thugs. "Listen, pull out of there now! Head to Paul's mansion right now!" He quickly hung up hoping they got out in time and stuck the AK-47 from the window. He pulled the trigger a couple of times and managed to hit one of them in the face. He then quickly stepped on the pedal gaining speed to meet up with them.

The Yardies pull out following them screaming and shooting at the limo, while Paul and Johnny were firing back at them. David swerved left and right dodging oncoming traffic and gunfire from behind. One bullet struck the side view mirror causing David to go into a panic. He saw how crazy they were back at the dock when he first met Alan, but now they were just even more berserk than before. He turned towards more traffic dodging cars, and hoping one would crash into them.

Alan was having a more difficult time, as he put the car into cruise control and fired at back at them. He emptied the rest of the clip hitting one of the Yardie drivers in the neck, his hands slowly veered turning the suv into a convenience store and crashed. He tossed the assault rifle to the side and grabbed his Ruger MP-9 and fired at them some more. He hit the tire of another car, but the Landstalker continued to race towards them. He grabbed the frag grenade he kept and turned off the cruise control. He took a couple of deep breaths realizing that what he was about to do was suicide and pulled the pin of the grenade. As they continued to shoot at Alan, he pulled off a 360 degree spin with the car and, at the same time chucked the grenade into the window of a Voodoo lowrider. It crashed through the window, into the middle inside the car. Of the Yardies was wondering what it was until he kneeled down to pick it up. Once he picked it up, he looked horrified as did the others inside the car as they all screamed. The grenade exploded along with the car, killing them all instantaneously. Alan speed up laughing like a lunatic

Back at the limo, David saw a Linerunner far ahead and smiled. The back of the Linerunner was a large tank of gasoline. He drove towards the lane where the Linerunner was and went towards it. He was going to try to psyche out the trucker and have him loose control and head towards them.

"I'm out." Johnny said as he tossed his Mac-10 in the middle of the floor.

"Same here," said Paul as he ejected the empty .357 shells out of his revolver. He slightly looked outside and saw what David was heading towards to. He reached over and pressed a button lowering the window from the back of the driver. "David, do you have any idea where you're heading towards to?"

"Trust me Paul…I know exactly where I'm heading towards to." David said as he raced towards to the tanker. The trucker glanced at the limo heading towards them and started to honk the horn. David ignored the horn as he continued to drive towards it. _If this doesn't work…we're so fucked_, David thought as he was heading towards it and then made a sharp turn going into the right lane. The trucker panicked as he yelled and swerved causing the entire tanker to overturn. The Yardies in their suv's didn't have time to react as they headed towards the tanker and crashed into it. In a brief second, the tanker exploded killing every single Yardie that was in pursuit and anyone within a thirty foot radius. The two cars drove off leaving behind them a smoking blazing ruin of several cars and one tanker.

"I can't believe that fucking worked!" Paul said in amazement.

_Neither did I_, David said as he was surprised it worked under the conditions they were in.

"Well, score one for the Forelli's," Johnny said as he looked back and saw the bright spot of orange flames. "Let head to the mansion."

David did that and drove towards Pineapple Grove and drove the limousine towards a spot where only two of the cars Alan had shown up with were there. One was a badly shot up Blista Compact and the other was an Admiral that was riddled with bullet holes. Alan parked the Sunrise over by them, to see how hurt they were. Only one of them was bleeding really badly.

"Everything alright?" One thug said to Alan as he was holding his side leaking blood from his wounds.

Alan nodded. "Yeah, everything is all good. Glad you guys made it."

As soon as David parked the limo, all three of them got out of and headed inside the mansion. Paul went into his pocked and popped two more pills to calm himself down, while Johnny sat himself down on a couch. David leaned up against the wall and holstered his guns, looking at the two wondering what they were going to do.

"Now what?" David asked breaking the silence.

"It's no doubt that those two are working together." Paul said dissatisfied.

"The Yardies want to put you out of business, and the Triads want to put Johnny out of the picture. What better way than to join forces to take down the family down?" David said putting the pieces together.

"I say we head back and teach these guys a lesson." Johnny said standing up. "Dad, we shouldn't have to be bullied by these fuckers."

"How about you sit down, and shut the fuck up?" Paul said getting annoyed by his son's idea. "What do you suggest we do then David?"

Johnny looked at him and then at his dad. "Wait a minute, since when does David have anything to say?"

"Since he practically save our asses back there! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Paul said loudly to have some of the maids, butlers and David look at him. "Did you forget what just happened earlier?"

"Listen pop…sorry. It's just that…"

Paul cut him off from talking. "I don't want to hear it." He motioned the laborers to mind their own business and get back to work. The quickly scattered back to their jobs. When they left he went over and pulled a small picture down revealing a small safe. He turned the dial for a little bit, the safe opened. He pulled out a few stacks of money and handed them to David. "Here…I want you to have this."

"Paul…I can't really." David said being a little modest.

"I insist. It's for saving me and my son's life. Thanks a lot kid. I'll keep you informed if Johnny or I need you." Paul said patting David on the back.

"Thanks." David said smiling a bit as he was heading out to the door. Johnny glared at him and sat back down. As he headed outside to see some of Alan's crew get inside a cab and head out.

Alan leaned on the side of his bullet riddled car looking tired. He said David walk towards him and smirked. "Shit…this is going to cost me a bundle."

"You've gotten it fixed before. Just needs some body work," said David.

"Yeah…some body work and probably bullet proof the fucking thing." Alan said laughing.

"Speaking of which, you said the limo was bullet proof." David said remembering back when he was inside the limousine.

"Yeah it was bullet proof."

"Just the car its self, but what about the _windows?_" David said raising an eyebrow.

"Well damn not everything can be bullet proof." Alan shrugged. "At least we got out of there."

"Point taken." David sighed as he felt his phone vibrate and ring. He pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey there lil bro." a familiar voice spoke.

David was happy as hell to hear from him. "Randy?"

"Who were you expecting?" Randy said laughing.

"How have you been man?" David said feeling great to hear from him.

"I've been doing alright. Listen I figured I'd call you because I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. Wait, where are you?" David asked hearing sound of house music thumping loudly. "Are you at your club?"

"Well nah, I'm at your apartment. Don't worry I'll clean up. But anyway, head over to the club. Cathy needs to talk to you right away. Call me as soon as she's done telling you everything." Randy said as he hung up the phone.

David nodded as he put away the cell phone. "Hey Alan, you think you could give me a ride?"

"Even though my car is shot up to shit?" Alan said smirking at him.

"At least it didn't blow up." David said laughing as the two of them got inside the car. Alan started the engine and backed up slowly out of the mansion and drove off towards the Red Light District.


	17. Chapter 17:To Catch A Snitch

Alan drove up to the side of the strip club and saw a few of Paul's men standing in front of the place. They nodded at the two of them as if saying 'hi'.

"Thanks for the lift Alan," David said thanking Alan as he got out.

Alan rolled down his window and said, "Don't mention it. You need me to pick you up when you head out?"

"I'll be alright. I'll call you if anything should happen." David replied as he walked in. Inside looked slow, as there were only a couple of people sitting down looking at some of the strippers shaking what they had. Cathy leaned against the wall and nodded at him.

"How are you?" Cathy said hugging him.

"Pretty good. How's Randy?" David said hugging back. He looked around for a second wondering where he was.

"He's doing fine. He's in the office right now making some calls." Cathy said as the two of them sat down. "We actually managed to find out who tipped off the Cuban Cartel to shoot the place up."

David looked stunned. "Who was it?"

"It was a regular customer. He would throw away his money to some of those girls; it isn't even funny. Hell, he doesn't even look like the type that would." Cathy said as she tied her hair back.

"_Who was it?_" David said repeating the question.

Before Cathy could answer, Randy stepped out of his office and saw Cathy and David sitting down. He had on a plain black polo shirt and jeans as he, looked around and saw what a slow day it was. He stared at walked up behind David and patted him on his shoulder.

"How's it going little brother?" Randy said grinning.

David laughed as he hugged him finally seeing him after so long. "Randy, how have you been holding up?"

Randy laughed. "My shoulder still hurts like a bitch, but hey, it's nothing I can't handle. What about you? How's everything on your end?"

"So far, so good. Cathy told me that you and her managed to find out who was the little snitch that told Luis to raid us," said David.

"Yeah…we actually found out on one of the security camera's and saw who was the little shit." Randy said as he walked back. David and Cathy followed as they all walked inside Randy's office.

"How are you so sure you know it was this guy?" David asked as he sat down.

"Bolo apparently saw this fucker heading here for a while, when saw Randy helping me over at the bar that afternoon, he saw him run out and call up someone on a payphone across the street." Cathy said leaning on the desk close to Randy.

"So why didn't you guys get him before?" David probed

Randy sighed. "Because by the time, we stepped out to get him, we saw several Hermes cars shooting at us. That night when Cathy was having the place cleaned up, Bolo went to track him down. But that didn't help."

David cursed underneath his breath in Italian for a moment and then said, "Wait…Cathy you said this guy was coming in a lot right?"

Cathy nodded.

"Do you know which of the girls gave him dances?"

"Yeah," Cathy answered. "He was always ordering the 4-Deuces package."

"Wait…the what?" David asked wondering what kind of package Cathy just said.

"The 4-Deuces package," said Randy as he grinned. "We put you in a V.I.P. room along with four women for good long hour and you get anything you want."

David shook his head. "I didn't think you would turn the strip club into a whorehouse."

"Eh, it's an idea I had for a while."

"Well if you can find out which of the four girls was with him, we can find out where he is." David said getting up heading towards Randy's liquor cabinet.

"Cathy could you do that please?" Randy said asking her. She nodded and walked out of the office. As soon as she closed the door, Randy walked over to the cabinet, and saw David pouring himself a shot of whiskey. "I know you want to get this guy just as bad as I do."

"Randy, you don't even know the half of it." David mumbled and knocked back his drink.

"Quit being so fucking melodramatic David! Hell, it's not like you were shot up so badly you can barely think straight much less walk, and listed in critical condition." Randy shot back.

Randy had him there. The only thing David suffered was a flesh wound from a bullet, and welts and bruises on his chest due to the Kevlar vest that saved him. David never experienced death, unlike his brother who was bleeding like a runny faucet that day.

"Look I'm sorry," David apologized. "But it hurt me too, seeing you in the condition you were in."

Randy poured himself a shot and stared at it for a moment. "I know that. But don't worry; we're gonna get Luis for what he did. We're just going to crumble his crew from the ground up while we're at it."

"Good." David said with a sneer across his face as they knocked back their drinks.

Cathy walked in and smiled a bit seeing the two brothers together having a drink. She never saw the two with a happy expression on their faces since the day David saw him after being down in Vice City for four years. "Hey, I managed to talk to one of the girls."

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Well Sapphire, was one of the girls he always chose. She told me that the guy would get nearly drunk and confess some shit with her." Cathy said crossing her arms.

"So where is he at?"

"Apparently he's at his mother's house over on Toledo Avenue."

"Good, that's just a couple of blocks down the road. So we just splatter his brains out…followed by telling his mother sorry of course." Randy said snidely.

"If she doesn't have a heart attack seeing her son being shot to death first," said David laughing a little bit at the thought of it. "Come on bro, let's head over there."

"Well _you're_ heading down to Toledo Avenue. I on the other hand, have more stuff to do." Randy said as he said down.

David shrugged as he said, "Fine. I'll call you up if anything should happen."

"Alright," Randy said as he waved bye to David. "Take it easy now."

David reached outside and walked for a while heading towards an alley and checked his gun. He had fifteen in the clip as he pulled the slide back chambering a nine-millimeter round. When he was finished he pocketed his gun back and went to find himself a car. His eyes wondered back and forth ignoring the lewd offers from several hookers, as he saw a grey Oracle cruising down the street and parked along by the curb. Wasting no time, David walked up towards the man getting out of the car and knocked his lights out with a vicious left hook. He then quickly patted him down for the keys and got them.

"I need this more than you buddy." David replied as he closed the door and started the car and drove off. He got his cell phone and called Randy up wondering something. "Hey bro?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"Just what does this guy even look like? You forgot to mention that to me." David said as he made a turn cutting off a biker.

Randy snapped his fingers. "I knew I forgot something, but yea the guy is very slim, like he doesn't eat or something, has brownish red hair and always wearing a Hawaiian shirt and slacks. He also drives a pink Oceanic with white trim."

"Alright, thanks," David said, hanging up the phone and heading towards Toledo. As soon as he entered the avenue, there were hardly any cars parked around the street. David slowed down a bit and saw the pink Oceanic with the top down pulling out of the driveway. _So much for walking up to him and shooting him in front of his house_, David thought as he stepped on the gas and tailed the car. David turned on the radio and listened to some music setting the mood as he stayed two cars behind him. Traffic around him was getting a little busy as he stayed on the same lane with the pink car.

The snitch was paranoid as hell, as he kept looking left and right. He had a shaky hand on the steering wheel while the other hand was fumbling for something to calm his nerves. He looked down and saw that it was poking out from inside the seat. Nearly foaming at the mouth, he snatched the vial and popped the top open. When he pulled himself up from grabbing what he wanted, he swerved from slamming into a fruit stand and instead plowed through a mailbox.

_Stupid fuck_, David thought as he turned following him. He continued following him until the snitch pulled up towards a small diner. He pink Oceanic parked right next to the side of the small diner. He waited inside the car for a few as the snitch stumbled out of his car. David continued looking at this guy for a bit and saw he was snorting something from a small vial. _Probably SPANK_, David thought as he saw the guy cough a little bit and have a lazy smile on his face walking towards the diner.

As soon as the snitch walked inside, David quickly got out of Oracle and followed going inside the joint. The inside of the diner looked the inside of the subway car as he sat himself down several tables away from his target. He relaxed himself down making sure that he wouldn't seem suspicious.

David saw that a waitress was taking the snitch's order and waited. In a couple of seconds the same waitress walked over to David. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles, along with a slender figure and was chewing bubble gum rather loudly.

"What can I get for you today?" The waitress asked with a bored expression.

Ignoring the lousy service, David ordered. "Just a basket of fries and some water, no ice please."

"Sure thing," The waitress groaned, taking his menu away and heading to the kitchen.

David stared at the guy and saw how he looked from side to side, still paranoid. The rat bastard had every right to be nervous. Slowly, David pulled out the gun from his pocket and let it lay on the seat next to him. He kept it there, ready for him when the time was right.

In a short time, the waitress that took David's order came back with his fries, condiments, a pitcher of water and a glass. "Is there anything else you want?" She asked uninterested.

"Actually there is…see that guy over there rocking himself back and forth a bit?" David said gesturing to the snitch.

"Yeah, what about him," The waitress said as she glanced at him lightly tapping the vial on the table before bringing his face down towards it, snorting loudly. "Is he alright?"

Ignoring the second question she asked, David continued. "Tell me, what did that guy order? And don't be so loud about it."

"Umm, let me see," she said as she pulled out her notepad and saw what the man had ordered. "All he had to order was two grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken tenders." She said almost whispering.

David nodded. "I want you to make sure he waits for his food a little longer."

The waitress looked at him perplexed and slowly shook her head no. "Sir, I can't do something like that. He might get upset."

David went into his other pocket and peeled off two twenty-dollar bills and slipped them into her pocket. "Just do this for me alright? Make sure he waits for his food a little longer."

The waitress took the money and still declined. "I really can't sir. It just isn't ooh!"

Her protests were unexpectedly cut off, as David quickly grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him. She whimpered as his hands guided up her short skirt and began rubbing her inner thigh. David stared at her as she gave in to David's 'persuasion'. She slowly turned at him moaning lightly, biting her lip. Her hands started to shake a bit as she dropped the notepad on the floor, gazing at him like a helpless victim, not knowing what to do or what to say, but only to obey.

He continued rubbing her, the right way as he pulled her close till his eyes locked with hers and said slowly, "_There's plenty more of that if you do what I ask. Now, do me a favor and make…him…wait. Do you understand?_"

She quickly nodded her head yes and muttered, "He won't get it for at least ten minutes" .as David slowly withdrew his hand away from her and wiped it with a napkin. She continued looking at him as she slowly got up from the booth, nearly tripping on her own feet as she entered the kitchen still trembling from earlier. David was surprised that even worked. He remembered his brother doing it before and he would get either their phone number or a vicious slap in the face followed by getting cussed at.

David shook his head as he started putting some ketchup his fries while watching the snitch wait for his food. As he started eating he reached over and grabbed his gun. He figured why not? There were only a few people in here, and if anything they wouldn't even try anything other than run out the place screaming 'he's got a gun!' He relaxed himself as he ate another French fry while pulling the hammer back on his pistol. His eyes beamed at the center of his head knowing where to hit him.

_Time to die asshole_, David thought as he slowly raised the gun up from the seat, only to have the diner door open and throw his concentration off…four police officers.

Fuck.

As he watched them walk inside they sat down in a booth blocking David's view of the snitch across from him. _Just my goddamn luck_, David thought as he started to push the hammer forward on his gun back in place. He sat there with a basket of fries and a bit of a pissed off look on his face.

_This is just what I need to make things complicated. What's next_?

He heard them order some pie and coffee and began talking about arrests they did. David went back to eating; waiting for them to leave so he could get back to what he was supposed to do. Eventually the waitress came back with the snitch's order, and walked over to David handing him the bill followed with her home phone number, cell phone number, and email address on the side of it. _Talk about getting the seven digits_, David thought as he paid for his bill. He slowly sipped on his water waiting patiently as he heard the cops laugh. He then heard someone's phone ring across from him and saw that it was the snitch on it.

"Hello?" The snitch said with a mouthful of food. "You ready to go? Where are you? Yeah, they supposed to be having a party over at the Complex. See you there babe."

_Fucking loudmouth…why don't you just let the whole neighborhood know where you going to_, David pondered as he finished his water. He holstered his gun quickly so the cops wouldn't see and left the dinner. When he got outside, he went back into the car and called up Randy.

"Hey Randy," David said as he turned on the car and turned the radio on.

"Did you kill him already?" Randy questioned.

"No I didn't." David said disappointingly.

"So what the hell are you calling me for man?"

"He's heading to some party. I figured there's probably more of Luis's boys there I can take out." David said as he saw the snitch walk out of the diner wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Here he comes, gotta go." He quickly hung up the phone and watched him get back into his car and pull out of the parking lot, while David followed suit. He continued to follow him through the busy streets until he drove up all the way to Little Cuba. "Ahh, Little Cuba…what fun memories," David said sarcastically, remembering the gunfight he had at one of the clubs a few months ago. He rolled up the tinted windows making sure no one from the Cuban Cartel noticed him and turned on the air conditioning.

David continued his drive following him as he noticed him puling up towards a house. It was rather small but well clean unlike some of the houses around the block. He drove forward till he was a few houses down and parked the Oracle. He looked behind and saw the snitch honk his horn twice. In a few seconds, he saw a woman walk down the stoop and wave hi at him. She was a short woman with short straight black hair and brown skin. She didn't have much of a chest, but it made up for the size of her ass. The two of them were speaking in Spanish as she got inside the car. David waited some more until the car started to drive off and David continued to follow them.

The snitch was feeling uneasy as he felt like someone was following him. "Hey, Melissa, why do I feel like I'm being followed for some reason?"

"Baby, just calm down, you're seeing things." Melissa said softy as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I can't calm down…I mean this car behind me. I swear to God, he's been tailing me since I left the diner." The snitch said panicking some more.

Melissa laughed. "What car? There are a ton of cars driving around on this street. You really need to lay off the fucking spank. It's making you more jittery and nervous than when we first met."

"Then you tell me just how the fuck am I supposed to relax then Melissa?" The snitch said yelling.

"I know what help you relax." Melissa smiled as she tossed her hair to the side and, went for his pants tugging down at the zipper. The snitch looked down for a second and was wondering what she was up to only for her to give him a wink and went back down to the matter at hand. She pulled his dick out from his boxers and started to suck him off slowly causing the snitch to moan and feel like putty in her hands as he started swerving the car from left to right.

"What the fuck is he doing?" David said out loud. He watched the car switch lanes back and forth nearly hitting some of the cars on the road. _I hope he didn't catch on and saw me_, he thought as he drove up a little more.

Back in the pink Oceanic, Melissa continued pleasuring him orally; working her warm wet mouth on him. He squirmed and felt her hand squeezing his balls tightly causing him to yelp and step on the pedal.

"Great now he's going faster," David muttered. He quickly picked up speed, following the car and trying not to crash.

"Damn Melissa! Y-you keep th-this up, I'm gonna fucking come." The snitch said moaning and gripping the leather steering wheel.

Melissa pulled her head from off his crotch and grinned. "Good." Without hesitation, she went back down on him, sucking him off like her life depended on it. This caused the snitch to drive much faster as he felt like he was burst any minute.

Back in the Oracle, David saw the Oceanic pick up some more speed. "He's either fucking with me, or doing something." David said shaking his head as he cut off a station wagon off and continued tailing him at 65mph.

Back in the other car, the snitch felt himself getting ready to climax. "Mel…Melissa. I'm…gonna cum."

Melissa heard him and smirked pumping her head up and down on him much faster than before and working her tongue like it was a snake. Her boyfriend couldn't take much more, as he gripped the steering wheel tighter till his knuckles were white. In a few short seconds, he cried out her name and exploded in her mouth. She continued to suck him down as he moaned deeply making sure she didn't waste a single drop. When she pulled her head away from his lap, she gulped his come down while reaching for some tissue in her purse. "See? Isn't that a lot better than snorting that spank up your nose?"

"Yeah…hell yeah," The snitch nodded his head slowly as he slowed the car down as they arrived at Brownstand.

David was behind them by three cars as he started to slow down himself. He knew exactly where the Complex was and remembered there was an Ammu-nation down the street. When the light turned green he made a turn passing the pink Oceanic and headed straight towards the gun store. Once he got inside, he made several purchases; a .44 Desert Eagle with two clips, and two fragmentation grenades. Once he was finished, he paid the clerk and walked outside back to his car and got himself ready.

He then drove towards the Complex and saw that there was an underground parking garage. The building itself was twelve floors tall, including housing for those less fortunate for a low price. It was turned from being a decent apartment complex, into a gang-ridden slum. When he pulled up inside, he pushed a button letting a ticket come out. He snatched the ticket and drove down inside the garage. He looked around for a few seconds and saw where the pink car was parked. He put the grenades in his pockets including the Desert Eagle and got out of the car.

As he stepped out of the car, he was greeted with the foul odor of urine and fecal matter. _Jesus, smells like a fucking port-a-potty_, David thought as he covered his nose and walked over to the pink Oceanic. He glanced around and saw that nobody was even around to see what David was doing. He looked through the windows and saw that no one was inside. _Damn_. He walked away from the car and headed towards an elevator and stepped inside. It didn't smell as bad as the garage as he took his hand away from his nose. He then checked his guns one more time as the elevator doors closed. Before he could press a button, the elevator lurched up slowly. He heard lots of people talking and loud music. _Good_, he thought. _They won't be able to scream for anyone once I crash the party._

The elevator doors opened slowly and David saw two guys walk inside. He saw the yellow bandanas tied around their foreheads and saw they were part of the Cuban Cartel. Both of them weren't carrying weapons, which gave David a better advantage.

One of them looked at David and offered him a joint. David shook his head no. The thug nodded and asked, "You heading upstairs to the party?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine invited me, so I came here to see what its like." David said as he slipped his hands in his pocket.

"The parties that Marco has are pretty damn good." The other thug said leaning against the side of the elevator.

"Marco? Is that the guy, who drive's a pink Oceanic?" David asked wrapping his hands around the Desert Eagle.

The two of them looked at him and laughed. David looked at the two and laughed along with them.

One of the Cuban Cartel thugs spoke to his friend in Spanish. "How the fuck does this guy going to ask us if Marco drive a pink car? Matter of fact, this guy doesn't even look Cuban if you ask me."

His friend nodded as he lit his joint and spoke in Spanish. "I don't even think the motherfucker is here to come up and party."

"Your right, I'm not Cuban and I'm not here to party." David said slowly in Spanish causing the two to look at him in shock. "I'm here to kill Marco." In a flash, he whipped out the Desert Eagle. As he pulled the trigger back, there was a large deafening boom followed by a .44 caliber slug slamming dead center of the Cuban thug's forehead with the joint in his mouth. Blood and brains painted the side of the elevator while the other thug swung at David.

The Cuban thug missed hitting the metal wall. The thug cried out in pain as David grabbed the back of his head and slamming it off the wall. There was a small crunch as the thug fell on his back with a broken nose.

"Where's Marco?" David simply asked in plain English as he pointed the gun at the thugs face and pulled the switch for the elevator to stop.

"_Go fuck yourself,"_ He said glaring hard at David.

David shrugged as he shifted his aim and shot the man in the shoulder. The thug cried out in pain as blood poured out from the wound.

"Wrong answer…where is Marco?" David asked firmly. He pressed the hot barrel against his forehead and said slowly, "I will not ask you a third time." With that, he pulled the hammer back and stared at him coldly.

"Alright, alright, just don't kill me…he's on the twelfth floor with his girl. He…he doesn't want to be bothered." The man said shaking like he was ready to piss on himself.

"Well that's just too bad." David said as he went back and pressed the switch making the elevator move again while shooting the wounded thug directly in the skull.

As the elevator moved slowly, David pulled out his Beretta, thumbing the safety off and gripped both guns. He knew damn well he would need some extra help in all of this but it was too late. He was already here and by himself. He glanced at the indicator and saw that he was reaching towards the sixth floor. He heard the music thumping loudly as the doors slowly opened.

_Tine to crash the party_

He stepped out of the elevator and saw one Cuban Cartel thug drinking a beer and talking to a girl. David didn't care; all he saw was an enemy. David raised his Beretta and fired a hollow point at the man's neck. Blood spurted outward onto the girl's blouse causing her stare in complete horror. She slowly turned to see the shooter and saw David raised the other gun and fired off a few rounds in the ceiling.

"Oh shit!" The woman screamed as she ran away towards the stairwell.

Even though the music was pumping loudly, the gunshots were loud enough to make a few people look and see what was going on. Once they saw someone shooting it was more enough for anyone to think that the party was over and clear out. David continued walking pushing some of the people away as he continued his hunt. He saw one yellow bandana wearing thug peek his head trying to be nosy, and in the process he caught a nine-millimeter bullet right between the eyes.

One thug saw David as he continued walking and motioned one of his boys to grab his rifle. One of them scrambled to the bedroom and pulled out a PA3 shotgun from under the bed, and ran back out to hand it to him. The man gripped the shotgun and popped out blasting off a shell. It missed David completely as he returned the favor sending .44 and 9mm rounds into that room. The thug who held the shotgun took a .44 bullet in the chest and fell back lifeless. The rest of the thugs saw this and decided to pull out their guns and let him have it.

David snuck in one of the rooms and hid as he heard several gunshots ring out. He holstered both guns and pulled out a frag grenade from his pocket. He immediately pulled the pin as he stepped out and tossed the grenade in the other room. He heard several thugs yelling obscenities followed by an explosion three seconds later. He peeked out and saw one of them spray his Uzi back and forth in the hallway yelling. David waited till his gun was dry, and came off from his cover. Pulling out the Desert Eagle, he emptied the remaining rounds into the thug's body causing him to spin and fall face first on the ground. His eyes rolled slowly in the back of his head.

David ran towards the room where he threw the grenade at, and saw that it did some considerable damage. He heard a few moans and groans and decided to end their miserable pain by snuffing them out with a bullet to the head. The music was still going on as David quickly reloaded his guns and grabbed the PA3 shotgun off of the dead Cuban. He pumped it once as continued walking pointing the shotgun to see if anyone was trying to be slick. So far there was no one on the floor but dead bodies. He decided to take the stairs since it was the best way than the elevator.

David ran up the stairs towards the next floor and slowly opened the door. He walked out and slowly walked down the hallway towards the next stairwell. He walked by one room only hear the sounds of weapons being cocked and open fire at David. David's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way. He saw there was a small table and knocked it over. _It's a shitty use for cover but it will do_, he thought as he went behind it. He raised his PA3 and blind fired hoping he hit someone. He did, splattering a guy in the face. He raised his Desert Eagle and fired off a few rounds. David must have had luck on his side because he managed to kill three of them in seconds and not even look. He saw an open room and shoulder rolled to it, narrowly missing the incoming gunfire.

"Come on motherfuckers!" David yelled. As he stood up he felt a sharp pain on his waist. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding. He gritted his teeth and looked to see how many were left. He quickly counted and saw that there were ten of them, all armed and pissed. David didn't let it get to him as he pumped his shotgun and came out from his cover. He quickly aimed and sent a hail of twelve-gauge buckshot the thug's upper body. He flew a few feet back crashing onto the ground. Feeling risky, he cocked the weapon once again and fired at another thug striking him in the hand…and blowing it off. He went back into cover and heard the man scream loudly like a woman as he gazed at the stump bleeding freely on the carpet.

"MY HAND! MY FUCKING HAND!" He screamed as he fell on the ground in sheer misery.

"Quit your fucking whining!" David yelled back as he pointed his Beretta and blind fired some more. "You still got another hand left!" He emptied the Beretta till he was out, and switched to the Desert Eagle. He popped from his cover and unleashed hell in .44 caliber form into three thugs. All three of them were headshots. _Seven dead…three left…well two and a half if you count the handless little fuck still crying_, he pondered as he reloaded his guns one more time. He was down to his last clip on both guns and decided to use the shotgun till he managed to pick up some ammo for his Beretta. He picked up the shotgun and pumped it a few times to see how many shells he had remaining. Only two came out. _Shit_, he thought as he loaded the shells back in and cocked it.

"You dead motherfucker! You hear me? Dead!" One Cuban thug yelled out as he raised his Tec-9 and sprayed at the wall. Bullets nearly found their mark as one went through a wall, whizzed past David's ear and went into coffee pot. David ran towards some more cover as the pain of his side began to hurt a little more. He went behind a worn out leather couch and ducked as the guy continued to shoot at David. The thug walked in and looked around a few seconds. He walked in slowly, eyeing at the work he did.

_Shit_, David said to himself as he gripped the shotgun tightly in his hands. He aimed upward in case the guy decided to walk over to where David was.

"Come on out! You scared of a little gun!?" The thug screamed as he looked around and was starting to leave.

David took notice and slowly crept up behind him. He didn't make any sudden surprises until he accidentally kicked a 9mm shell casing. The thug turned around only to have David kick him squarely in the nuts. The thug dropped to his knees and, opened his mouth to scream but instead had the barrel of the shotgun in his mouth to muffle the noise.

"I'm not scared at all…are you?" David said with a sinister looking sneer.

The thug tried to talk but only muffled voices came out as tears started to flow from his eyes.

"I take that as a yes," said David as he pulled the trigger back and watched the thug's head explode like a cantaloupe with an M-80 firework shoved inside. The two remaining thugs were scared shitless as ever when they saw blood and brains and skull remains spray part of the hallway wall and on the hallway floor. David stepped over the dead body and walked over to the hallway. They were so fucking scared of him, the immediately dropped their guns and practically begged not to be killed by him…especially the one who was missing a hand.

"Oh shit…shit, shit, shit! Look man, don't kill me please! I'm fucked up as it is." The handless thug pleaded showing his bloody stump of where his hand used to be.

"I'll say." David said laughing looking at the stump. "Well give the man a hand!" David said laughing more clapping his hands mocking the wounded thug.

"Come on man! Can't you even show a little fucking mercy?" The other thug said looking pitiful and sad.

David sighed lowered the shotgun and pondered for a few seconds. He raised the gun up and said simply, "Fuck no." He fired the last 12-gauge shell right into the man's chest killing him. While the other one grabbed his missing hand and tried to run away towards the elevator, but never made it to the doors as both of his kneecaps were blown out from the .44 Desert Eagle. The guy was on his knees crying out in pain as he struggled to leave, only to have David walk over him, press the barrel on top of the man's head and pulled the trigger. Blood jetted out from his nose and mouth from the sheer force of the bullet as the thug fell down. As if David wasn't finished, he emptied the remaining six bullets in his back.

When everything was finished he checked the pockets of his fallen enemies for cash and any ammo. He only managed to scrounge up a few hundred dollars and, two clips for his Beretta. He went up the stairs heading to the next floor and saw that there was no one there at all. He then continued his accent up the stairs once again and saw that there was music playing. He walked over to it and turned it off. He was getting tired of hearing the same old techno beat.

As he walked over to the next flight of stairs he saw that there was a keg and a few empty plastic cups. "Shouldn't let it go to waste," he said out loud as he filled himself a cup and downed it in two gulps. He filled the cup one more time and was on his way.

By the time he reached the twelfth floor it looked a lot different. The look of the place was ritzy and stylish, even the carpet looked clean. It almost looked better than the apartment he was staying in. As he walked down he saw that all the doors were opened except for one. He walked up to it only to hear a woman moaning followed by a few loud slapping noises.

"_Yeah! Oh, fuck! C'mon papi, fuck me harder! Ohh!"_

While slowly drawing out his Beretta, he jiggled the lock to see if it was open, but it was locked shut.

"_Yes! Oh, God, yes!"_

_Whoever is in there carrying on like that damn…she's getting it good…good enough to be in porn with the way she's talking_, David thought as he looked around to see if anyone was going to show up. So far, there was no one. David pressed his ear wondering if this was the room Marco was in. The only he thing he heard was the woman moaning out obscenities

"_More Marco, I want more! Please Marco, pretty please, you know how I want it1 Pound it! Fucking pound my cunt till its sore Marco!"_

_That's the one_, David said smiling lightly as he gripped his gun and fired two rounds into the door. He then kicked the door open, and Marco screamed like the time he had first gotten fucked in jail while Melissa screamed in fear as she covered her naked body halfway with the sheets frightened as hell.

"You know, I would wait till you two were finished, but I said fuck it. You had your fun." David said as he walked inside the luxurious room.

"Look man, the money is in the safe, the combo is 39-32-10! Take anything you want." Marco said scared out of his mind.

"Shut the fuck up and sit." David said as he pulled up a chair and sat down while aiming the gun at the two. "Now Marco, may I call you Marco? I mean you're girlfriend was screaming it as it is so I can only assume your name is that." He looked at her up and down for a few seconds and laughed. "You know, for a snitch, you do have good taste, I'll give you that. But anyway, the reason I'm here is because I believe you tipped off to the Cuban Cartel a long while ago the location of a strip club all the way in the Red Light District and had them come there to shoot the place up…do you recall that?"

Marco eyes darted around the place as he tried to talk. "Nah man, I don't know what your talking about. I don't know any strip club over there…Matter of fact I was…well I was umm…well I don't know any cartel you're talking about…"

David twirled the gun and smacked him hard with the butt of his pistol. Marco grunted as he fell down, while Melissa screamed at what was going on. David stood up and kicked the man hard in his stomach, causing him to cry out.

"Oh my God, stop hurting him!" Melissa protested.

"Stop hurting him? Well then maybe he shouldn't lie to me." David yelled back. "Get up, you piece of shit…get the fuck up."

"Please man…please, take anything you want ok? My money, my car, hell if you want, you can take Melissa! She can suck dick like she invented it, just don't fucking kill me _please_." Marco pleaded and started to sob like a little baby.

Melissa heard the last part and threw a pillow at him. "Fuck you Marco, your just going to hand me over to him so you can save your own ass? Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too bitch!" Marco spat back still sobbing.

"_I got an idea, how about you two shut the fuck up!"_ David yelled back, causing the two to hush up quickly. "I want to show you something…look up Marco." He pulled out two pictures. One was Marco inside the club getting a lapdance, and the other picture was him talking on the phone.

"I don't know who that is," Marco lied.

"Don't play dumb…you know, if there's two things I hate in the fucked up world are snitches…and liars. Now you already got caught, and you want to lie to me in front of my face? You think lying, and bribing me is going to make me save face and walk away forgetting what you caused? Do you think I was born yesterday, you miserable little jizz stain? Well? ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING SNITCH! ANSWER ME!" David yelled backhanding the shit out of Marco and stared angrily at him with eyes that would make a diamond shatter into tiny pieces.

Marco couldn't say anything as he blubbered hysterically he looked around and looked at Melissa who was scared out of wits end.

David slapped Marco again. "Don't look at her, she isn't going to answer it for you, look at me! LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTION! DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT AND LOOK FOR YOU? David yelled at the top of his lungs. "Because of what you did, my brother was in the fucking hospital shot up! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BITCH?"

Marco didn't know what to say as he felt like he was staring at the face of the Grim Reaper himself and was shaking. The only words that sputtered from Marco were, "I-I-I'm sor-so-sorry."

David scoffed as he looked at Marco. "You're sorry? Did you hear that Melissa? You little snitch of a boyfriend says he's sorry! Well that's just going to make everything alright now will it?" Marco slowly nodded his head, only to get hit with the butt of the gun against his head. David had enough of the bullshit as he pulled the hammer back of his gun. "Say ahh."

"Ahh-mmuph." Marco muffled as he had the barrel of the gun shoved in his mouth. Marco coughed and gagged as he felt the barrel press inside his mouth more.

"Don't act like it's your first time." David said as he heard Melissa sobbing. "Shut up Melissa." He said sternly, but it wasn't working as she started sobbing loudly. David pulled out the Desert Eagle and pointed it at her. "Didn't I tell you to shut you're goddamn mouth woman!?" That caused her to shut her mouth fast and started rocking herself back and forth to try to relax. _A lot what you can do with an empty gun_, he thought as he look back at Marco. "Let's go outside…this room feels stuffy." David said as he pushed Marco towards the patio. Marco slowly opened the doors and David pulled the barrel out of his mouth and wiped the spittle on Marco's chest.

"Why are we doing out here for?" Marco asked.

"Well…normally I would butcher you without giving you a chance to scream for your mother. But I was told to tail you and take you out. But before I do so, I want to play a little game with you. Let's play, 'what else does the snitch know?'" David said with an expressionless look.

"What do you want to know?" Marco said as he glanced at his girlfriend looking unhappy.

"You work for the Cuban Cartel…you don't look like you fit the part, but if I man has the money to have thugs in this place protecting the place and having a so-called party…well I'm sure you get it. But I want to know everything about where Luis's other men at…so I can pay them a visit of course." David said as he continued looking at him with the gun pointed at Marco's face.

"All I know is that I'm a bagman. I don't do much other than that. Pablo is his right-hand-man. He owns a yacht and usually has a party on there once a month over by the Fleetwood docks. Ramon is his personal hitman. The guy usually works out a lot at the gym over in Little Cuba. That's all I know…please, let me go. That's all I know I swear." Marco yelled.

David popped him in his mouth and said, "Alright, alright, take the base out of your voice. Thank you…this is valuable info."

"So what, you're going to kill me now?" Marco said disappointed.

"That depends on how you want it…to be honest, I am a fair man. So I'm giving you a choice. Either I shoot you point blank in the face, or you jump off and pray to whatever deity it is you pray to, that you survive the fall from twelve floors down. You got until the count of five to make up your mind, or I'll make it up for you."

"Wait…let's be reasonable!" Marco said as he backed up slowly from David.

"How bout no…one…two." David said as he slowly gave Marco the countdown.

"Please man! Don't do this!"

David wasn't hearing any of it and continued. "Three…four."

"Fuck you and your brother! I hope Luis kills you guys!" He screamed as he jumped over the metal railing and fell from twelve floors like he was auditioning the role for a Latin, naked, superman. He screamed at the top of his lungs for a few seconds, as there was a sickening _crunch_ when he landed on top of his own pink Oceanic silencing his screams, including his life.

David looked over and saw where he landed and smirked. "If I were a judge, I'd give that an nine…nice form and a nice landing." He walked back inside and saw Melissa pointing a gun at him. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did the whole time.

"I should fucking kill you where you stand, you bastard!" Melissa screamed as held the little .38 revolver in her hands.

"Try it…and see what happens." David said as he walked up to her unmoved by her audacity to point a gun at him. He stared at her directly in her eyes as he raised his Beretta at her head.

She stared at him shaking out of anger and most of all fear. Melissa choked back on her tears as her grip loosened "Don't…please don't kill me." She said softly as she looked at him with big brown eyes. "Don't kill me please."

"Drop the gun, and I won't have to." David said simply and slowly pulled the hammer back to prove his point.

Melissa stared at him thinking that he would probably blow her brains out without hesitation. Her grip on the gun starts to loosen and falls on the queen-sized bed. David nodded at her showing she did the right thing to do and pushed the hammer back. He looked at her and walked towards the safe Marco mentioned. He entered the combination lock, and opened it. Inside the little safe contained six thousand dollars, a small package of heroin with a needle beside it, and a platinum pocket watch. He took the money as well as the pocket watch. Once he was finished, he pulled out the heroin and the needle and tossed it over to Melissa. With all the shit that just happened, she looked like she needed a best friend…and David wasn't the one to do so.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Melissa stammered.

"Jack yourself up with some H, sell the jewelry and the drugs he has, whore yourself…do whatever you want. Just remember, you snitch on me as well, and you'll be getting the same treatment as your boyfriend. Understand?" Melissa nodded quickly. "Good." David said as he walked out of the room leaving Melissa alone.

When he reached outside he saw several cop cars coming towards the complex. He ran out the other side evading the police as he headed down the block and made it out of there he stared at what happened and smiled to himself. Luis cartel was coming to an end and David was going to be there when it crumbles.

He pulled out his cell phone and called up Randy, when he heard the phone picked up, he spoke. "Hey bro, it's done…turns out the snitch was Luis bagman."

"Is that it?"

"Nope, he sung like a little bitch, and told me the location of the other places where the rest of his crew are at. When he was finished he practically threw himself off his apartment."

"Nice work."

"Yeah…I'm gonna head to Johnny's place and see how he's doing. I'll pick you up if you want." David asked.

"Nah, I'm alright. Besides, I need to check up on the business. See you soon." Randy said hanging up.

David put his phone away and saw the car dealership wasn't too far away. He jogged all the way over there feeling good and seeing that it wouldn't be too long till Luis would be six feet deep.


	18. Chapter 18:If The Shoe Fits

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of the trademarked characters, cars, etc. I do however own my original characters, and the city they run around in though, and etc. So don't sue

Enjoy Chapter 18 :-D

* * *

In a full hour, David was fully recovered (thanks to using some first aid supplies in the mechanics had in the garage) and acquired himself a brand new green Feltzer convertible. He left the dealership and headed straight towards the freeway. He went on his cell phone and called up Johnny. The phone rang several times before someone picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Johnny said sounding a little bit paranoid.

"Johnny it's me," David said as he took the off ramp and entered Downtown.

"What is it?"

"I'm in the neighborhood, so I was wondering if you any work done with those Triads." David wondered as he turned heading towards Glen Towers.

"Actually yeah, I do. Head over to the towers." Johnny said as he hung up.

David hung up his cell phone as well. Not wasting any time, he stepped on the gas as he headed towards his destination.

He reached the Glen Towers within five minutes and headed inside. There was a different receptionist sitting down looking at the screens that displayed the security cameras through out the structure. He looked at David and nodded at him letting him go. David nodded back and went inside the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor, and waited. The elevator doors slowly closed and went up slowly.

David leaned up against the wall and checked his side from where he was hit earlier, and saw that the pain stopped. Three tablets of, six hundred milligrams of painkillers would do that to anyone. The elevator slowly stopped and the doors slowly opened. He stepped out and headed towards Johnny's door. Once he turned down the hall way he saw that Johnny was already there leaning against the door.

Johnny was dressed in a black and white shirt with blue jeans and running shoes. David was used to seeing this guy wear suits and expensive clothes, but never something so…low-budget.

"What's with the get up?" David asked looking at what Johnny had on.

"I've been walking around Chinatown for a while."

"Hopefully not starting any kind of shit like before," David said as he leaned up against the ice machine that was against the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, well, fuck you. I've been wondering how, they are managing to get drugs, when they hardly had anything to sell. So I been asking around and you wouldn't believe where they are getting their supply from.

"The Yardies?" David said merely thinking out loud.

Johnny said as the two of them walked down the hallway. "Not even. I was thinking the same thing at first but, apparently the I-9 Triads have been stashing up as much cocaine as possible and then put them in plastic shoe insoles. They then take the shoes that the coke is in the red boxes, and ship them out in this transport truck, so it can be driven up to their bosses in Liberty City. They usually stop at this motel all the out in the boondocks to rest up before heading all the way there."

"We don't even know if the shit is cut, before they send it up there. How pure is this stuff." David asked.

"Exactly ninety-five percent pure, real high grade shit." Johnny grinned getting inside the elevator. "They check the quality when they get there."

"So what do you suggest, we hit every shoe store in the area, till we find out where the truck is and rob it?"

"You read my mind." Johnny said with a bigger grin. "That's exactly what we are going to do."

"Well we can hit the stores out here in Downtown and work our way up." David said shrugging as the elevator made its way down to the lobby.

"Good idea…we can do more damage that way. Just gotta be careful when roughing those stores up."

The two arrived at the lobby and left the place to head towards David's car.

"Why all of a sudden should we be careful?" David wondered. "You're not the kind that like to be careful."

"Well these guys lately have one or two guards standing outside watching the place." Johnny said getting in the passenger side.

"What? Rent-a-cops?"

"I wish," Johnny sighed. "Just a few Triad thugs watching some of the stores. I would say shoot them down, but we don't need to have more of them heading down here and we start even more shit."

"Just rough em up. Got it." David said as he started the car and drove towards the Wilcott Plaza. He parked the car right in the busy parking lot, and glanced at his watch. It read 5:25pm. Some of the stores were going to be closing by six.

"We better hurry up, it's almost closing time for some of these stores." David said stepping out of the car.

Johnny nodded and followed David, getting out of the car as well. The walked inside the plaza and looked around. "There should be three if not four shoe stores in here."

Alright then, we'll pick one closest to us," said David as he pointed at a Pro-Laps shoe store right next to the arcade.

The two then walked towards the store bumping past several shoppers; none of the shoppers saying anything to them. When they arrived to the store they walked in cool and casual like any other shopper and saw the cashier.

"I'll handle this one." David said as he looked around one time and counted how many cameras were in the store. _Only one eh? This should be easy_, he thought as he approached the cashier.

"Hi how can I help you today?" The male cashier asked brightly.

"I'd like to speak to you manager please." David asked simply.

"He's a little busy right now. Come back later." The cashier said glancing around.

"Really?" David said looking at him and saw he was staring to shake a little bit. "What are you so nervous for?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then by all means…bring your manager here." David said staring into the eyes of a cashier that was nervous. He added more fear into the clerk by flashing his gun at him. "Right now." David added. "And don't walk away and tell him…call him out."

The clerk nodded and called for the manager. In a few seconds, the manager came out and glanced at David.

"Is there a problem?" The manager said looking at the two.

"You bet your ass there is a problem." David said as he turned and looked at the manager. "Where are the red boxes of sneakers you have in the back?"

"What are you talking about?" The manager stammered.

Johnny walked over and flashed a winning smile. "I think you know what we're talking about pal."

Immediately the manager knew who he was and shook his head. "Look I don't know what you're talking about. We don't have any red shoeboxes."

"Can we see then?" Johnny said taking his shades off.

"Listen, we don't allow anyone back there." The manager protested. "I'm sorry but I can't let you."

"Well, you don't have much of a fucking choice now do you?" David said flashing the manager only the handle of his gun.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you." The manager said as he fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds.

"Nervous?" David asked.

"Yeah."

"Well hurry it up then." David said kicking the manager in the ass.

"You check to see if there are any, I'll keep an eye on the cashier." Johnny said as he leaned against the counter.

David nodded as the manager opened the door. Inside were several stacks of boxes. The boxes were various colors, but no red boxes. David grew slightly annoyed and drew out his gun. He pressed the cold hard barrel against the manager's cheek. "You're testing my goddamn patience man. Where are the red boxes at?"

"I'll show you where they are. Just put the gun down."

David swung the gun against the manager's face causing the man to fall down in pain. "Fuck you. I'm the one calling the shots here. Not you. If I gotta tear though every fucking box, I will, so show me the fucking red boxes!"

"Ok mister, alright. Don't hurt me." The manager cried out. He limped a little bit over to a small table that had a shroud draped over it. He slowly removed it and let it fall onto the ground. The table displayed several boxes of red shoeboxes.

David looked and smiled in appreciation. "Open them." He ordered.

The manager took one of the boxes and opened it. Inside the box was a pair of baby blue and white sneakers. He then pulled out one sneaker and lightly tapped the shoe. Nothing came out of the baggie at all.

_Shit_, David said to himself. "Alright then…listen, sorry about busting in like that. And sorry if I kicked your ass."

"Yeah…I'm sorry too." The manager said as he gripped on something and lunged at David screaming.

In a quick second, David drew out his gun and fired off two bullets, both hitting the manager in the sternum. David looked and saw the man was going to sink an eight-inch kitchen knife into him if he didn't react in time. David walked away and went back inside.

"What the fuck was that?" Johnny asked.

"A gunshot, what the fuck did you think it was?" David shot back. "The stuff wasn't in those boxes."

"Fuck…come on let's go." Johnny said as he they turned to walk away only to see three Triads blocking their way. _"Fuck!"_

"Yes indeed." One Triad said cracking his knuckles.

As the three slowly walked towards the two, Johnny looked at David for a second and asked him. "David…can you fight?"

David didn't bother looking at Johnny as the three continued walking towards them. "Yeah…can you?"

"Sorta."

David clenched his fists and charged at one of the Triad's, as he got close, he delivered a right hook at the gangster's ribs. The Triad felt a snap and sank to his knees and onto the ground gritting his teeth in pain. The second Triad, took the chance, and lashed out a kick that landed right at David's stomach. He felt the wind knock out of him as He grabbed the thug and tried to bring him down with him.

The third Triad looked at Johnny as he went into fighting stance and went after Johnny. The thug delivered three fast kicks that hit him in the chest and stomach. Johnny felt like hell, but he shook it off quickly as he threw an uppercut the Chinese thug in the jaw very fast and hard.

David and the second Triad were on the ground, with David putting the thug in a headlock. David gripped tighter trying to make his enemy pass out. The Triad struggled only making it worse as David squeezed his grip against the thug's neck even more. The Triad waved his arms around frantically till he closed his eyes and stopped moving. David pushed the guy off him and saw he was out cold.

"Hey, David," Johnny shouted as he locked both hands against the last Triad and struggled. "A little help here!"

David looked and saw a small black object sticking out of the sleeping Triad's pocket. He pulled it out quickly and saw it was a blackjack. He held onto it as he walked up behind the Triad and swung the blackjack against the man's head…very hard. The Triad grunted from the pain as he collapsed to the ground. He struggled to get up only to have David hit him again and again. The Triad fell back down out cold.

"Come on…let's get the fuck out of here." David muttered as he pocketed the blackjack

"Yeah we better find the other stores quick." Johnny said dusting himself off and walked out of the store following David.

They went up the stairs and saw another store called Modo's. When they walked inside, they saw a young woman listening to the radio reading a magazine. She looked up and greeted them happily.

David glanced at her and put on the charm. "Hey, do you know if you guys have some shoes in red boxes?" David said almost smiling at her.

"Let me check." She went into the back. A few seconds later she came back and shook her head no. "I'm really sorry we don't have any of those at all. We do have a nice selection of some suede shoes that just came out."

"No thanks. Thank you for your time," David said as the two of them left the store. As soon as they got outside, David was getting annoyed. "This is pointless. I mean why don't we just snatch up some Triad and get the info out of them rather than this go to every store type of bullshit?"

"I rather do this than alert the entire gang of my presence and have hell raining down on us. Besides, the next store should be right by the food court." Johnny pointed over at a Binco clothing store.

The two of them headed towards it and saw that there was no one inside, let alone no security watching inside the stores. David looked around and saw there was a security camera but the red dot next to it wasn't showing, letting him know it wasn't even turned on. Johnny looked over by some of the clothing isles and saw nothing. The only thing that was there was the faint sound of music from the speakers.

"You think they went to lunch?" Johnny asked.

"And just leave the place unlocked, with the security camera turned off? Yeah right." David grunted. I'm going to go check the back.

"Yeah you go do that." Johnny muttered as he walked over to the front door and locked it.

David walked to the back opening the door leading him a hallway. _It's probably used to move stuff into the stores_, he thought. He continued walking until, heard a few people talking indistinctly. He walked a bit closer hearing them a bit more clearly.

"Are you sure about this is real stuff?"

"Yeah mon. Da be the realest ting we got. Seen? Ya have our money?"

"Of course. Ten thousand right?"

"That be it. Pleasure doing business boy."

Bingo.

David pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noise at all. There were several Triads, Yardies, and a Mule truck being loaded with red shoeboxes. _Jackpot_, he said to himself. All seemed good as he stepped out and slowly closed the door, only that when the door closed it made a loud snap. Everyone turned their heads and saw David standing out like a sore thumb.

"Um…hey, how is it going?" David said with a sheepish grin as he quickly put his gun away. _Ah, shit. Triads and Yardies...armed with automatics and looking pissed off. A winning combination.  
_

"What the fuck you doing here?" The Triad yelled out.

"Well…I was wondering…where you guys keep your bathroom at?" David lied. "You know you look a little busy so tell ya what, I'll just turn around, walk away and look for the bathroom myself, and you guys pretend you didn't see me at all. Deal?"

"How about we just kill you right were you fucking stand?" A second Triad said as he grabbed a SPAS-12 from off the table and pointed it at David. Everyone else agreed as they began drawing out their guns.

Everything seemed to slow down for David as he swung around, opened the door and jumped out of the way as multiple guns went off. All of them together sounded like a cannon as glass shattered, as well as the door and the wall becoming embedded with bullets of different calibers.

"Can't we just work this out?" David yelled out as he scooted a little bit away from the door. His question was answered when someone tossed a grenade threw the broken window and landed on David's lap. "Fuck!" He yelled and he grabbed it and threw it down the hall and ducked. The grenade exploded, not injuring him, but deafen him for a couple of seconds. "Ok, I guess not!" David yelled back and he popped out from his cover and started shooting back.

Back in the store Johnny heard the loud explosion and pulled out his gun; a Colt 1911 handgun and ran towards the hallway. He turned at the corner and saw David shooting back rapidly.

"What the fuck are you doing now?!" Johnny yelled.

"I think I found the truck. The Triads are about to leave though." David said as he quickly reloaded his gun. When he finished, he went into his pockets and tossed Johnny a pair of keys. "Get to the Feltzer now!"

"Why are you calling the shots for?"

"Just head to the fucking car!" David yelled as he came out of his cover and let off several rounds into a Yardie dealer's stomach. Once he was down, David stepped in the loading dock and ducked behind a stack of wooden crates, He glanced at the dead Yardie and grabbed his weapon; an HK MP5 submachine gun. He quickly ejected the clip and saw he had enough. He put the clip back in place and ran from one side of the loading dock to the other shooting from the hip. He managed to take down three more Yardie's including the Triad that was carrying the SPAS-12. As he got to the other side of the loading dock, he hid behind a small pillar of boxes. It wasn't the best cover but it was better than standing in the middle of the place, thinking a bullet wouldn't go into that person.

He squared his shoulders; ready to shoot some more as he glanced and saw three Triads race towards the truck. David raised the submachine gun and emptied the last few bullets into two of the Triad's backs, killing them, while the last one made it to the tuck and started it the vehicle. David tossed the MP5 and grabbed the SPAS-12 off of the dead thug, as the truck started moving.

"Oh you aren't getting away so fucking easily!" David yelled as the truck slowly drove off. He started running slinging the shotgun over his shoulder while running at full speed. As the truck made its turn, going into the street, David jumped and managed to grab on the handle of the back of the truck and held on for dear life. "Ahhh shiiit!" David yelled. _What the fuck did I get myself into?_

Back at the parking lot, Johnny raced to the convertible and jumped in. Once he started the car he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the docking area. When he arrived he saw the truck moving away with David hanging on. He didn't know if he should laugh or not, seeing David swinging back and forth while the truck was pulling tight turns left and right to dodge traffic. He stepped on the gas and accelerated even faster reaching up to the truck. He still saw David hanging on yelping, and started to laugh.

_Shit! I'm loosing my grip_, David thought as he had to switch from one hand to the other. He saw the truck slow down on a tight turn giving him a chance to climb on to of the truck. Once he got on top he crawled carefully as the truck continued to turn. By the time he made it halfway, his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket. _Somebody picked the wrong fucking time to call me…goddamnit,_ David shouted to himself as it continued on vibrating, irritating him as he continued his deadly walk on top of a Mule truck going at 55mph. The phone vibrated a few more times, causing him to give in and pull out his phone while holding on. He didn't give a damn whoever it was on the phone, he was going to tell them to call later. "What?!" David shouted.

"It's me," Johnny said as he continued driving behind the truck. "What the fuck are you even attempting here?"

"Robbing the truck, just like you said we were going to do. Call you when it's done," David said hanging up quickly and getting close towards the passenger side. He took the SPAS-12 from over his shoulder and gripped on the truck door handle as the Mule slowed down. He pulled the door handle back and heard it click open. With poise, he slipped inside and pointed the automatic shotgun at the driver's face and smiled. "Going my way?"

The Triad continued driving as his eyes darted staring at the barrel of the shotgun. His hand was slowly moving downward reaching for his weapon, but David caught him and pumped the shotgun once.

"Don't even think about it." David said staring hard at the driver. Immediately the driver's hidden hand shot back on the steering wheel. "Now tell me…this truck heading towards a motel outside of the city?"

The Triad nodded.

"Well, were you expecting any company there when you get there?"

The Triad shook his head no.

"Well you don't mind if I take this truck off your hand's do you?"

The Triad nodded once more.

"Well thank you very much…you may leave."

The Triad finally spoke. "But we're still moving…what am I supposed to do?"

"Not my problem," said David as he made the driver unlock his side of the door. Once the door was opened, David kicked him hard sending the driver flying out and hitting the hot road face first. Quickly David scooted over to the driver's seat, closed the door and continued driving. He turned to see Johnny who was now on the side of him gaining up. He gave Johnny a thumb's up sign, letting him know that they got the truck.

The truck as well as the Feltzer convertible continued driving till they headed towards a small rest stop. There weren't any cars out in sight when they parked. The two of them got out of their vehicles and went to inspect the back of the truck. It had a small cheap padlock on it, and it wasn't any match to a simple blast of a shotgun. As soon as David set the shotgun down, while Johnny opened the doors and saw to his surprise; only ten boxes.

"That's it?" Johnny said puzzled. "We went through all that and see ten boxes?"

"Better than nothing," David snorted. "Besides, I just went on a fucking ride praying I don't slide off the goddamn truck."

"Who the fuck cares? This is all they had!" Johnny yelled kicking the tires of the truck.

"Whatever man, let's at least move the boxes to the trunk of the car." David suggested.

In a short while they managed to move all the boxes into the trunk and left the truck parked with the keys in the car door. Once they got in the convertible, they drove off and headed back to the city. David was driving this time and glanced at Johnny looking pissed off, mumbling to himself out loud. He couldn't hear most of what Johnny was saying but some of the thing he did hear, made David look at him like he was loosing his damn mind with the Triads. He thought talking to him would try to help, but seeing that Johnny was stubborn as ever (even more stubborn than Randy), he decided to keep his mouth shut.

The sun was setting by the time David dropped him off at the parking lot. Johnny stepped out and called out for a valet to help him carry the boxes. He handed David at the measly two hundred dollars and walked away still pissed off not even saying a word. David looked at the small amount of money and felt like he was being cheated out of how much he really deserved.

"You fucking penny pinching, cheapskate," David muttered as he got inside the Feltzer and drove off. He didn't feel like arguing with Johnny after seeing how much he got.

Once he arrived at the car dealership he dropped off the convertible, walked out not saying a word to anyone. He hailed a cab and got inside looking tired. As he shut the door he handed the cabbie a $100 and simply said. "Cecil Apartments…take the scenic route while your at it."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Tune in for Chapter 19: Pumpin' Iron_


	19. Chapter 19:Pumpin Iron No Pain,No Gain

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of the trademarked characters, cars, etc. I do however own my original characters, and the city they run around in though, and etc. So don't sue_

_**A/N-**_Well, once again, it's finally here! I thought Id let you guys wait a little bit and upload this store, just in time for Halloween. On that note, enjoy Chapter 19.

* * *

The next morning, David was sitting down reading a newspaper and drinking an iced coffee he got at Bean Machine, after a brisk jog around the block, wearing a blue tracksuit with white stripes. He had his headphones on listening to house music while nodding his head to the beat. Nothing was going on in the newspaper except for who killed who, and with what, followed by the funnies, weather, sports, and the occasional two for one coupon at Burger Shot.

He removed his headphones and set it on the table. "Same ol' shit, different day," David yawned as he tossed the paper on the table also and, turn on the DVD player from the remote beside him. Nothing said relaxation than watching some amateur porn he had picked up earlier during his jog. The moment he pressed play, his phone rang loudly. He ignored it as he continued watching the brunette on the TV screen getting railed, but only for a short moment.

"I knew I should have turned it off." David said to himself out loud, as he muted the TV. He picked up the phone and went to see whom it was. "Hello?"

"Bro, it's me." Randy said as he was driving. "You dressed?"

"Yeah, why?" David said drinking his iced coffee and still watching his porno. "I was watching something."

"Well turn off the porn and head outside." Randy said knowing what he was watching. "I'll pick you up in about ten minutes. Bring a gun with you too."

David heard the phone hung up. _What the hell did he meant by bring your gun,_ he thought as he shrugged turning off the TV and the DVD player off. He went towards the bedroom and pulled open the top drawer. Inside were several pistols of different size and shape. He grabbed a chrome AMT .44 Automag, including his two-tone colored M92F Beretta. Both of them already had a loaded clip and their safeties on. He then loaded an extra clip for both of them and put the clips and the guns in his pockets. As soon as he was done he raced outside of the apartment and down the stairs heading towards the garage. He walked down the parking garage till he saw his car.

"Where is he?" David wondered as he leaned against the side of the Sentinel. He looked at the time on his digital watch as it was reading 9:45am. He then heard screeching as, a muscle car gunned through the entrance. It executed a drift and stopped right in front of David who stared at the mysterious driver like he was out of his right mind. "The fuck is wrong with you!" David yelled getting ready to draw his gun at the maniac.

The tinted windows of the dark blue 1992 Clover rolled down showing Randy grinning like nut, while Soul II Soul's Back to Life was playing through the stereo. "The fuck's wrong with me? You're the one who couldn't step out of the way so I could pull off that drift." He stepped out of the car wearing a cinnamon red and gold tracksuit, with running shoes to match, a thin gold chain around his neck and a pair of Jericho 941 Baby Eagle handguns in each hand. He looked like something out of an early 1990's movie about urban drug dealers.

"Forget about that, where are we going?" David questioned.

"We're heading to that gym that Ramon goes to in Little Cuba." Randy said as he leaned on the hood of the car. He then pulled out a piece of chewing gum and offered his brother a piece, to which David declined. "About an hour ago I caught him jogging towards the gym."

"Wait, if you saw the guy why didn't you take him out? It would save us the trouble." David said as he got inside the car as the song ended.

"The guy is fucking huge. There's no way in hell I'm taking him on alone."

"Exactly how big is he?" David asked with some concern in his voice.

Randy finished checking his guns out and got back inside the car. His brother was still looking at him, waiting for an answer, and sighed. "Bro, the man is _big_. He makes Bolo look petite."

As soon as he got the mental image of just how Ramon could be, David's jaw dropped. "You kidding me…tell me you're fucking kidding me Randy!"

"I wish I was man." Randy said disappointed starting the car. "We can take him on though."

"I suppose," David shrugged. No matter how big of a person they are, they weren't invincible to a bullet to the head.

The Clover took off the same way it entered as it jetted out of the exit of the parking garage. Randy jerked the wheel a bit nearly hitting a teenage couple as they screamed in panic and jumped out of the way. David held on as watched Randy as they drove down the street. There was a bit of a difference when it came to them driving and shooting. David spent a lot of time on the gun range practicing and learning a few moves while using his gun to the point where they felt like an extension of his own arms, and when it came to driving, it was from playing one too many video games, and action movies. Randy on the hand couldn't aim great with a gun unless the person was right in his face, in which that would a be a fifty-fifty chance on who would get hit. His driving skills were all right when it depended on what car he was driving.

Randy pulled up to a stoplight, and looked at David who had his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. Randy raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

No response.

"David, come on, wake up." Randy said bumped him with his elbow. "Are you alright?"

David opened one eye looking at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just concentrating."

"On what?"

"On the what we need to do." David said opening his other eye and saw they were a few blocks away from Little Cuba.

"There isn't much concentrating to do man. Just kill him and leave. Plain and simple," said Randy smiling. "Besides, knowing you, you could do some serious damage."

"Yeah…let's do it." David said cracking his knuckles.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Randy grinned as he took his foot off the brake and drove pass the red light, causing several cars to crash into each other. The two brothers laughed as they can hear the horns, and several people cussing at them or to each other. Randy turned up the radio as Iron Maiden started playing 'Heaven is from here To Eternity'. The two of them then rolled down the windows letting the streets hear the heavy rock music as a message; the DePalma brothers are back.

They finally arrived at Little Cuba lowering the music down, and pulled up to the curb. The Clover came to a stop, and Randy looked around for a few seconds before turning off the engine.

"Why are we stopping?" David asked.

"We're walking from here."

"Aren't we just going to be out in the open, and bring attention to ourselves, if we do that?" David asked questioning his brother's motive.

"Yeah…your point?" Randy asked getting out of the car.

_I give up_, he thought. "No reason. Just asking." David said casually getting out as well.

"It's just a block ahead. The reason why I parked it is that the parking is full around this time."

"Who comes all the way here to a gym?" David asked.

"The kind of people that feel like going to one that's twenty-four hours open. Besides, I hear there's a small massage parlor. I could use a good rubdown if you ask me." Randy said playfully pushing him.

"Believe me Randy, I don't want to ask, let alone want to visualize you getting rubbed." David said making a face.

"Oh, grow up!"

"Whatever man, just keep a eye out for any Cuban Cartel. Last thing we need is to have a shootout with them, when you and I aren't even fully armed."

"Yeah, yeah," Randy complained. "Just make sure you got my back when we get Ramon."

"You already know I would. Just promise me the same thing." David said eyeing a light-skinned Latin woman bending over to pick up something from across the gas station. Her short skirt was rising up enough to give anyone that was looking a full view of her lime green thong in between her round thick ass.

_Damn! That's nice…real…_ "Ugh!" David grunted bending over slightly. While he was walking and staring at the woman, he walked right into a fire hydrant.

Randy looked at him and what he was looking at. She was still bending down for a few seconds then got back up. He looked at his brother and started laughing. "And I thought I was the pervert."

David heard a few people comment about David walking into the hydrant, while some giggled. "Shut up," David muttered sharply straightening himself up. "I was only looking like anyone else was."

"Right," Randy continued laughing. "If you were staring any harder I think you were going to go pounce right at her."

"_Shut…up_." David said seething through his teeth, and continued to walk.

"Hey, come on, don't get uptight, I was staring at the bitch too!" Randy said laughing some more. "But at least I wasn't looking enough to hurt damn self. Look on the bright side…better to hit the fire hydrant, than walking into a moving car."

"Yeah I guess." David admitted. "How close are we to the gym?"

"Just across the street," Randy said they walked.

It was only a few minutes that the two finally arrived at the gym. The two of them looked at each other and nodded, preparing themselves for what was coming ahead.

"You ready?" Randy asked David who was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah," David said nodding his head.

"You nervous?"

David paused for a moment. "No." He said confidently.

"You were never a good liar bro." Randy said shaking his head as he opened the door.

"Yeah…I know." David confessed feeling a bit nervous as well.

The moment the two walked inside the gym, they saw how big it was. Several people were peddling fast on the exercise bikes, as well as the treadmills. People were working out on various machines, while some were around the juice bar and having small conversation. The two of them walked past the juice bar and saw the aerobics class working out in rhythm to C&C Music Factory.

"So, now what?" David asked as he sat on the exercise bike.

"Act natural, and keep a lookout for Ramon." Randy said as he went into his pocket for some change.

"How will we know if he's here to begin with?"

"Trust me…you'll know." Randy said guaranteed. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to flirt with some of these ladies in leotards at the juice bar.

"Try not to trip on your tongue on the way there from staring at them too hard." David scoffed.

"Don't worry, there's no fire hydrant for me to walk into like your ass did." Randy chuckled.

"Fuck you Randy." David spat as he started working out on the bike. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Several girls looked at him and waved hi at him giggling. David waved back and continued peddling at a gentle pace. He looked around some more and saw Randy walking over to the bar. He then looked over to the window seeing if anyone huge was walking and so far there was no one.

Randy walked over to David, drinking a smoothie. "Want some?"

David shook his head no and continued looking around. "Are you sure Ramon goes to this gym? I mean there could other places out here he could have went to."

"Of course not, besides, we can take that fucker down." Randy said smiling.

David nodded until he saw several men walking inside the gym. Including a very large man, which was 7'10 tall, and looked like he weighed half a ton…in pure muscle. Randy stared at him, while David looked in horror and mouthed the words, 'holy shit'. "Is…that him?" David asked gripping the handles of the bike tightly.

"That's him…that's Ramon." Randy whispered.

Ramon was a light skinned Cuban, whose hair was slicked back just like Luis, only that Ramon had kept it in a ponytail. He had several scars on his face that were visible for everyone to see. He also had scars on his arms as well as on his chest showing them off like medals of courage. He had on a pair of dark blue khakis including a black tank top that looked like it was a size too small on him, tucked in. On top of his head was a thin yellow bandana he had tied around his forehead.

_Randy was right_, David thought. _He looks like a goddamn nightmare._ He turned his head to talk to Randy but saw that he was running towards the locker room. _Fucking pussy,_ he thought as he casually got off the bike and power walked to the locker room. When he saw Randy hiding, David walked over to him. "The fuck you doing leaving me there for?"

"We need to think of a way to fuck him up." Randy panicked.

"Wait, first off you were acting all hard and not afraid, and now all of a sudden, you wanna haul ass. I told you before, we simply put a bullet into his fucking head."

"Is that before, or after his crew fucks us up? All we have is three guns and perhaps a few clips of ammo, those sons of bitches, have Mac's and who knows what else." Randy shouted. "Besides, Ramon usually heads and lifts a few weights, and then heads towards the sauna for a while, how are we supposed to shoot him in there?"

David punched his brother in the shoulder and said, "Man, calm down! Fine…they got us stacked with more guns and a walking Cuban behemoth. Not a problem. We're just gonna have to think and be creative on how we're gonna kill em, _especially_, Ramon." David looked and saw a room with a word that was their saving grace.

Sauna.

"And, that's how we're going to do him in." David smiled pointing at the sauna room.

"By what? Opening his goddamn pores?" Randy asked.

David rolled his eyes, "No…just watch and learn. We're gonna wait here all right. And the moment he walks into here we lock his ass inside there, and have him suffocate from the heat.

"How long is that going to take?"

"Don't know," David, answered unsure.

The two of them sat around in the locker room waiting, and looking around bored. Randy looked at David and decided to talk to him.

"Hey, David?"

"What?"

"When you were in college down in Vice City, what did you even learn there?" Randy wondered.

The basic shit…that, and some computer classes." David said.

"Oh yeah…I remember you were always talking about computers and shit." Randy remembered.

"I still remembered when you got me that laptop for my sixteenth birthday." David said remembering how happy he was when he got it.

"I still remember the guy who I stole it from too." Randy laughed. "Butch Poundstone."

David laughed as well. "Yeah from that fucking bully that used to pick on me. Whatever happened to him?"

"Moved up to Liberty City from what I heard. Lives somewhere around Bohan." Randy said as he saw some of the women from aerobic class head to the women's locker room. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? We need to keep a look out for this guy." David complained.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna keep a lookout for him too…just over here." Randy said as he quickly moved away.

_Fuckin' typical_, David thought as he sat and waited. To pass the time he checked his guns he had on him and twirled them both. Twenty minutes passed away, as David still twirled both of his guns, only at a much faster pace. When he was finished he glanced at the entrance and saw Ramon. The man was so damn big he had to kneel down a bit just so he could get in.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." Ramon said in a deep voice.

David sneaked away to another row of lockers and heard him whistling while getting undressed and grabbing a towel. _Please Randy, hurry up and get over here_, he thought, as he saw Ramon walk towards the sauna in his boxers. He turned the dial and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. David smiled and got up looking for something that could seal up the door, but to a surprise nothing would be able to hold it.

"Hey bro," Randy said cheerfully as he looked at David moving around looking for something. "Uhh, you looking for something?"

"Yeah, a broom, or a chair, or…"

"Or _this_." Randy said twirling a pair of keys around his finger. "I got it off the aerobics instructor."

David smiled. "Finally, all that flirting you do paid off." He grabbed the keys and tried out each one slowly. "By the way, how, or what did you do to get this?"

"I fucked her. Gave the blonde a workout of my own." Randy flashed a grin.

"Why am I not surprised," David said rolling his eyes as he tried the last key. He pushed the key in and turned it. It made a loud clack and the two of them looked at each other a bit surprised.

"You think he heard that?" Randy asked.

"I hope not," Randy muttered. "So now what do we do now?"

David glanced at him and leaned over to the dial. He turned it all the way and twisted the dial off breaking the plastic. "We bake his Cuban ass." David said as he glanced over at the small glass window. "We need to steam that place up more. Do any of those keys go to maintenance? Like a big water heater?"

"I think so, why?"

David tossed him the keys. "Head there and see what you can do about it. I'll stay here."

Randy nodded as he ran away leaving David in the locker room. He noticed that Ramon stretched his big arms and more steam was pouring out. _This is going to be a while_, David thought as he sat down on a bench, waiting patiently. His eyes drifted at the crew Ramon was walking with. There were six of them, all looking shadier than the next. He noticed the small bulges in their jackets, and realized each one of them was carrying a gun. _Probably small caliber pistols, like a .32 or .380_, David thought. His eyes darted as he heard Ramon opening the sauna door.

"The hell? Who the fuck?" Ramon struggled as he jiggled the door. He wiped the window and saw David. "Hey, man, you think you can get me out of here? It's getting a little too hot for me in here." David heard him a bit and slowly shook his head to which made Ramon plead. "Come on! Get me out of here, please! Help me out. This isn't a fucking joke."

"Who the fuck said I was joking Ramon?" David said grinning. "Surprised I know your name huh? Well, you can thank Marco for giving out the info about you. Oh! I forgot the bastard committed suicide after telling me everything." He laughed as he leaned back watching Ramon sweat it out inside. "But don't worry; you'll join him soon as well as Pablo, Luis, and every fucking member of the cartel."

Ramon was enraged. Using his upper body strength, he ran towards the door and rammed against it. The door made a loud boom, but it didn't open. He tried several times but to no benefit other than getting tired with each attempt.

"Yeah, that's it Ramon. Try even harder and tire yourself out a lot more. You'll make the job a whole a lot easier for me!" David said cracking up. He saw Ramon getting desperate ramming against the door to open. To add further insult to injury, David pulled out his car keys making Ramon think it was the key to the sauna. "Hey, Ramon, you need these?" David jingled the keys laughing. "Keep on knocking but you can't come in!"

"You sick you know that! You twisted Italian piece of shit! I'ma break your fuckin' face in when I get out!" Ramom bellowed.

"Yeah, sure, _if and only if_ you can get out Ramon. By then, you'll be suffering heat stroke, or worse…I hope!" David said laughing more.

Due to David's laughter it attracted Ramon's crew as they walked over to the locker room and saw him laughing along with someone banging on the door. One person out of the crew looked at David and spoke to the rest in Spanish to which they all nodded that he was crazy.

"Is something the problem?" One of the thugs questioned.

David stopped laughing for a minute and looked at them shrugging. "Nah, just thinking of a rerun of 'Just the Five of Us.'. Remember, when that girl lit the couch on fire and the homeless guy puts it out by pissing on it?" David said faking a smile, until he heard the door to the sauna room banged on again.

"Yo, guys, he locked me up in here! Fucking asshole has me locked up! Kill him!" Ramon yelled loudly in Spanish so that his boys could hear.

"Ramon? That you man?" Another one of the thugs said looking at Ramon through the small window.

David drew out both guns quickly and rapidly pulled the triggers. In a mere three seconds, he managed to kill three of the six thugs. The other three ran out of the way, while everyone in the gym heard the noise and ran out screaming and panicking. David glanced at Ramon to see if was going to faint, but he continued to ram against the door. The sound of the door being rammed didn't sound loud, meaning it was almost time for him to go down from the heat. His mind went back to the task at hand when he saw one of thugs shoot at David narrowly missing his arm. He then scooted over to the lockers and blind fired with his Automag. He heard one of them scream as the bullet entered into his abdomen.

"Christ! He shot me! Get that guy man!" The wounded thug moaned out in Spanish as he crawled away. He tried to grab his gun but instead took a .44 AMP round to the skull. The remaining two thugs were shocked as they watched their friend die in front of them, and decided to kill David quick and easy. They then, ran over to the lockers shooting wildly at David.

David threw himself out of the way avoiding them and hid behind another locker. He slightly peeked and saw one of them walking towards his way with his gun extended out. _A slight mistake_, David thought. By the time he saw the gun, he moved under and twisted the thugs arm, bringing his own gun up to his back and pulled the trigger twice. Two .380 slugs went into his right kidney. He tried to scream but David pushed him against the wall forcing the gangster to drop his gun, and press the Beretta against the back of his neck. "Now do as I say, and I'll make this quick and painless. You understand me?" The thug nodded slowly, as David pushed him along. "Randy! Come on, man let's go!"

The last thug saw David and grabbed one of the dead thugs guns. When the two of them came into range, he fired. David dove out of the way and watched his wounded hostage become a victim of friendly fire. The thug took a bullet to the chest including one in the face and fell back hard on the cold ground.

"Your fucking dead man!" The thug screamed. "Come on out!"

David continued to hide moving around watching the guy go into hysterics and look for him. David slowly walked trying to see if he could get around him and put the hurt on him. He checked the Automag and saw that he was out. He ejected the clip and tried to catch it with his other hand but it slipped out of his hand and fell on the ground making a loud clatter. _Shit_, David thought as the thug jogged up to where he heard the noise. Not wasting any time, he quickly reloaded the Automag. As soon as he was done he turned around to make a break for it, but was too late.

"Gotcha shithead! Now…drop the guns nice and easy." The thug said smirking. David gripped onto both guns, letting him know he wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Oh you wanna act hard then? Well…consider yourself fucked!"  
"Speak for yourself." Randy thug turned around and saw Randy holding two Jericho 941's, squeezing both triggers.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! _

Eight .40 S&W caliber bullets went into the thug's thigh, chest, neck, arm, and head, sending him straight down to the ground as well.

David couldn't help but smile. "About time you showed up."

"Yeah well I saw you were busy, so I thought I'd make an entrance and save your ass." Randy said holstering his guns away.

David shook his head, not believing what he just heard. "You mean to tell me, that you were waiting to play hero when you could've just helped me kill them right then and there all along?!"

"Yeah."

"You dick!" David yelled.

"Eh, shut up, you're still alive aren't you?"

Before David could even answer, he heard a very loud boom as if someone had fired off a shotgun. But it was worse. Ramon busted the door off and finally got out. His entire body was red as he looked at David and Randy and popped his dislocated shoulder. David and Randy eyes were wide as saucers as the two brothers stared in sheer horror.

"Jesus, titty-fucking…"

"Christ Almighty." David finished.

"Your fucking dead asshole…YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Ramon yelled.

"Randy…what do we do? Please tell me what fuck do we do?" David said as he actually felt his legs start to shake. He slightly turned around and saw Randy running away and, screaming like a bitch, leaving David to defend himself. "Oh, hell no." he said shaking his head.

"Oh, hell yes!" Ramon grinned taking a step towards him.

_I don't even know if I should do the same thing Randy did, or just piss on myself_, David thought as he saw Ramon take another step. _Fuck it_. He raised out the Beretta and fired a bullet into his chest. No effect. David cursed as he brought up his other gun and aimed for his head.

_KRAK!_

One hot .44 AMT hollow-point struck him in his skull. Ramon staggered back, giving David an opportunity to run out of the locker room. David sprinted out, not looking behind him and headed towards the juice bar. David turned around quickly and aimed both guns at the locker room. He quickly pocketed the Automag and grabbed a large glass bottle from the bottom counter. It was a bottler of cleanser. He tossed it up and down and began to walk away until he heard a pair of doors opening behind him.

"GOING SOMEWHERE…MOTHERFUCKER?!"

David turned around and saw Ramon once again, only this time in his pants, no shirt, and barefoot. David planted his feet and slowly twisted the top a little bit. Ramon walked up to him slowly. There was a gash on the side of his head leaking blood, but Ramon didn't seem to care less.

_How the fuck did he survive that? He took a .44 bullet to the head! Ok big man…let's dance_. "Hey Ramon!" David called out.

"WHAT?"

David saw there was a steel dumbbell near Ramon's foot and, grinned as he gripped the bottle of liquid cleanser. "Catch!" He threw the bottle towards Ramon's feet and watched it shatter around him.

Ramon looked puzzled at the bluish liquid, the dumbbell, and broken glass around and on his legs, then at David and, laughed. "You really think that's supposed to stop me?"

David laughed a bit himself. "No…but this might!" He moved his gun towards the dumbbell near Ramon's feet and fired off several rounds. The bullets struck against it making a small spark strong enough to generate a fire. Ramon stared down as he saw his lower self, catch on fire. David couldn't help but smile as he watched Ramon throw himself down and roll around on the glass crying out in pain. David ran off heading towards outside looking for Randy. "Where did he go?" he wondered as he jogged across the street. He heard several people running away and yelling what was going on, and some of them talking on cell phones. He knew damn well that they might call the cops.

As he looked around, he then saw Randy pull up to the curb near David. "Get in man!"

Before David got in he looked at Randy pissed off. "Where did you go?! Where the fuck did you go?"

"I went to get the car man! What the hell happened back there?" Randy said as he looked at the gym and heard the alarm for the sprinkler system set.

"Fuck all that! I'm wondering why was he standing after I shot him in the head!"

Randy laughed for a second and said, "Well, I forgot to mention. The guy used to be a solider, and he took some shrapnel right? So he got a metal plate in there…a bullet proof one."

David glared at him. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

"I forgot bro, relax!" Randy protested.

"Forgot? _FORGOT!?_ You don't forget shit like that Randy! AT ALL!"

"Whatever man! You at least killed the bastard right?"

Before David could answer again, he glanced at the entrance to the gym and saw Ramon walking towards them slowly. Randy stared at the man and spoke to David. "Now what?"

David quickly thought of the gas station they walked passed when they were walking to the gym earlier. Remember the gas station we passed by? Where I walked into that pole?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Drive over there." David said moving away from the Clover.

"What? What are you planning to do?" Randy said worried.

"Just do it…I feel like jogging." David said calmly. He moved away from the car and nodded at Randy. "Get moving!" Randy nodded and drove off, leaving David to fend off Ramon. "Come on big boy…you wanna kill me?" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that you sonofabitch."

"Well then…you're gonna have to earn it, you overgrown motherfucker." David said as he took off and started running.

Ramon looked at him and sprinted off after him. David dodged, pushed and shoved people out of the way as he continued to run away from Ramon. He glanced behind him and panicked a little bit.

"You know, for a big guy, you're fast man!" David yelled as he moved and ran even faster catching his second wind, and headed towards the street. Luck was on his side because of the traffic jam going on still. He moved through the rows of cars and towards the sidewalk, buying him a few seconds. He continued running shoving people out of the way yelling. "Get the hell out of the way! Move it damnit!" _You're almost there David…just hang in there._

Ramon didn't care who was in the way; he ended up trampling over people as he gave chase. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOR TOO LONG BASTARD YOU'RE BETTER OFF SHOOTING YOURSELF! MAKE IT EASIER FOR ME AND YOU!"

David ignored him as he finally arrived at the gas station and pulled his Automag out. There were several cars around looking at him wondering what he was doing until he fired in the air several times. "Get the fuck out of here now!" He pointed the gun towards the clerk who was scared shitless. "Turn all the pumps on, and get out as well!" The clerk did as he was told as ran away. David could hear the sound of people yelling getting closer as he turned on all six pumps. He then pulled out each hose and shot some of them, letting gasoline spill all over the place. He quickly ran inside the store and snagged several matchbooks and, ran back out, only to see Ramon show up. He was well across from him and would have to run across the pouring gasoline to catch him. He heard Randy pull up a bit away from the gas station and looked at what David was attempting to do, honking the horn.

"End of the road asshole." Ramon said grinning.

"Wanna bet?" David said as he lit backed away quickly and started lighting the matches. As soon as he got inside of the car, he saw Ramon run towards him. The gasoline was all over him including the pungent smell of it, but he didn't care.

"HOLY FUCK! DO SOMETHING!" Randy screamed.

David lit more of the matches and then tossed them underhand into a small puddle of the gasoline. "DRIVE!" he commanded.

Randy shifted the gear into reverse as pulled back full force, at the same time the matches fell toward a puddle…a puddle of premium gasoline. The puddle straight away caught on fire as well as Ramon and the gas station, sending it into a large explosion. Bright orange and red flames went up, as David looked back and saw that Ramon got what was coming to him. Randy laughed and screamed in triumph, while David looked and was cautious

"Stop the car." David said still looking at the fire behind them.

Randy looked at him as if he lost his mind. "You kidding right? He's dead!"

"I just want to make sure. Stop the car." David asked as Randy stopped. David quickly got out and walked towards the blazing ruin that was once a gas station. He continued staring at it for a while breathing a sigh of relief. His eyes shifted when he saw someone moving from there a bit. The figure slowly stood up and walked very slowly out of the flames. David's eyes grew wide once more seeing that this guy was completely on fire. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!?" He screamed. _How the fuck did he manage to survive? It's impossible_, he thought as he looked at Ramon walking towards him. His hair, and eyebrows were completely burned off and, so were his pants. His entire body was covered in second and third degree burns. David shook his head not wanting to believe this was happening. "Enough is enough!" David yelled as he aimed both guns at him and open fire at Ramon, striking him in the face, head, chest, neck multiple times at his vitals. Ramon staggered a bit but continued walking towards him slowly.

"DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE! YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" David screamed at the top of his lungs while shooting at him some more. In a few seconds, both guns were empty, and he was completely out of ammo. He backed away a bit as he saw Ramon take one more step, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ramon was ten feet away from David, as he looked at Ramon's burning body. His arms were trembling as he put both guns in his pocket, and slowly backed away. He then looked on the ground and saw a pack of cigarettes and grabbed them. Lucky for him there was only one left. _Probably someone dropped it when they ran off_, he thought. He walked up to Ramon and kneeled down, lighting the cigarette from the burning body. "Thanks for the light." He said taking a long drag and got up. He walked towards the car, where Randy was shocked.

"Is he…"

"Yeah…I believe so." David said taking another drag. He then flicked it away and got inside the car, locking the door. "Lets just get the fuck out of here."

"Yeah, I heard that." Randy said as he started the car and peeled off. "I can't believe that plan of yours worked."

"That plan _originally_, was to have him suffocate and die in the sauna. What I just was plan B."

"Some hell of a plan David," said Randy as he took the freeway.

"What I wanna know is this…why the _fuck_ did you run out on me when Ramon busted out of the door? You left me there to take him head on!" David yelled hitting his brother.

"I went to get the car." Randy said simply.

"Went to get…_How the fuck you gonna leave your brother to get the car?_"

"Well…it was part of my plan too!"

Frustrated, David said, "Whatever, just drive me back to the apartment. I need the rest…as well as a change of clothes."

"I hear that, you reek of gasoline man." Randy said laughing as he drove down the freeway.

David rested himself against the window and sighed. _Two down…two to go. You're next Pablo._

_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and reply, and have a happy Halloween! :)  
_


	20. Chapter 20:Got Drugs? Will Travel!

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created**

**A/N: Well...after a few months, of silence (including computer repair, and personal issues) I'M BACK!! I do apologize for not updating as much as I used to. It's just...well...I'm not a winter person when it comes to writing haha. But I am going to do my damnedest to update to you guys faster and a bit more often. Anyway, hope you guys love the chapter. Read and reply! ^__^

* * *

  
**

Randy was still driving down the freeway, while David was resting in the car napping. After what he did to Ramon, he earned the rest. He knew by the end of the day, that the cartel was going to be pissed after having their hired muscle burned as well as shot to death, and would be out for blood, but he didn't care. _What's done is done_, David thought as he shifted a bit in the seat. There was only one more in the group that had to be taken out.

"Pablo…" David muttered in sleep. "You're going to…"

Randy noticed and nudged him to wake up. "David, are you alright?"

David slowly came out of his nap and saw they were about to drive off the freeway. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"You were talking in your sleep. Just like you always did as a kid." Randy reminded.

"Well I don't do it as much as I used to before," David guaranteed. His cell phone rang loudly, causing David to pull it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey kid, its Paul."

David's eyes opened up a little bit more. "Oh hey, how is it going?"

"Fine, just fine David. Is your brother there?" Paul asked.

David glanced at his brother and answered. "Yeah, why?"

"Good, stop over at the mansion right away. I have a job for you two." Paul said and hung up the phone before David could reply.

"Hey Randy, we gotta head over to Pineapple Grove."

"For what?" Randy asked.

"We got some work to do for Paul." David simply put.

Randy got off on the freeway and doubled back heading towards Pineapple Grove. David leaned over, turning on the radio and listened in.

"_This is Patrick Ross, on the scene in Little Cuba, in what happens to be hell on Earth here. Witnesses say a gunfight followed by a small chase towards this Xoom gas station, where it was set ablaze by a lone gunman. There have been several dozen injured, three of them critical, and only one burned to death. Police have not yet released the man that burned to death._

"_In national news, President Alex Shrub is visiting…"_

"Turn that off." Randy mumbled. "Last thing I need to hear is about that guy."

"Who? The president?" David asked.

"No…Ramon. I just want to forget about that bastard we roasted." Randy said making a turn.

"Wait…_I _roasted that guy, _you _stayed in the car watching it, like it was some prime time movie." David glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Randy said dropping the subject all together. "What do you think Paul wants with us?"

"What do you think? He probably wants us to put in some work."

As Randy made a final turn entering Pineapple Grove, he drove towards Paul's mansion. The gates automatically opened and Randy continued to drive inside. David noticed Paul yelling at his son.

"Not good…not good at all." David said nudging his brother.

Randy noticed as he turned the ignition off. "Probably fucked up again I'm guessing."

_Johnny is always fucking up_, David thought as he stepped out of the car. Randy followed as well. The two of them walked over to see Johnny looking pissed off as always, while Paul was red in the face.

"Is something the matter?" David asked.

"You're goddamn right there is," Paul said controlling his temper. "This little bastard won't do a simple fucking job for me because he thinks the I-9 Triads will be there."

"Where at?" Randy wondered exactly.

"All the way by the outskirts of the city there's this large farm, acres upon acres of farmland…it's being used to grow and process their drugs. Heroin, cocaine, weed and their number one product, SPANK." Paul said pulling out a cigarillo and lighting it.

The two brothers looked at each other and at Paul. David opened his mouth and said, "So what do you want us to do? Raid their little drug farm?"

"No…I want you raze the whole fucking place till its nothing but ash. Now heading straight down there in your car shooting them up would be suicide. But I do have an idea."

"What's the plan?" Randy inquired.

"There's this old war buddy of mine. The two of us were in the Australian-American war back in 1999. His name is Brett Hawkins; he was helicopter pilot as well as a damn good machine-gunner. He stayed in the military a bit till three and a half years ago, when he was medically discharged."

"Wounded in combat?" David asked.

"That, and the fact, he's batshit crazy. He currently lives out by the junkyard over on Manheim and Rockerstone." Paul said taking a drag on his cigarillo.

"Wait…the junkyard? That's on the other side of the city!" Randy complained.

"Yeah…is there a fucking point?" Paul demanded as he tapped his cigarillo and let the ashes fall on the ground.

"He doesn't have one," David butted in. "We'll head there, but how will he know that we were sent by you?"

"Good question. There's a code Brett and I used to have. You tell him 'Light it up Sparrow', and he'll know good and damn well I sent you. Just be real careful on how you approach him. The man is so mentally unstable; he would love to put a bullet into both of your heads. If anything, the man should have enough equipment to get the job taken care of."

"'Light it up Sparrow'…right." David said reminding himself aloud. "Come on Randy…let's jet to the junkyard."

"Why couldn't he just call us while we were on the road?" Randy complained again.

"Will you shut up Randy before Paul hears you?" David said getting inside the passenger side of the car.

"I'm just saying," Randy said as he got inside and started the car. "I'm just saying that Paul can't use common sense and called us about this problem?"

"Randy…can _you_ _ever_ use common sense and just shut the hell up? You're going to get us killed for that type of shit." David rolled his eyes while Randy drove back out of the drive way.

"You think we should go to Ammu-Nation just in case we need some ammo?" Randy suggested.

"Nah, the guy that Paul mentioned, should have some. Why spend a few dollars on some ammo, when we can get it for free someplace else?" David smiled.

Randy laughed. "That's pretty damn slick David. Alright then, but can we at least get something to eat?"

"We can eat, when we're done. Now make a right on the next light." David instructed.

"I know the way little brother. If you remember, we used to find stuff there and hang out every once in a while. I'ma take a shortcut," Randy said making the turn and driving towards an alley.

"Yeah I remember us going there. And by that I mean, _me_ collecting the stuff you said looked good, and _you_ ditching me there when it was nighttime and I couldn't find my way home till about 1am?" David said looking at his brother irritated.

"Hey, at least you made it home though. I had to cover your ass to mom saying you were already asleep." Randy protested.

"Yeah until, that one night I finally made it home around three in the morning, and there was mom, sitting outside of the porch with the belt in her hand and a look on her face that said 'you should've stayed out till it was time for me to work'.

"I still remembered how you ran around the house yelling 'Momma, I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Put the belt down, lets be civil about this!'" Randy mocked his brother's voice. "Man, mom went to work on your little ass."

"Yeah, she did alright. Not going to lie about that. I got you back though," David snickered.

"Yeah, how you figure?"

"Remember a week after that night; it was your sixteenth birthday, and that incident where you were slow dancing with that Hispanic girl and just when you were about to kiss her, you shit on yourself out of nowhere?"

Randy shuddered. "Yeah, I remember that well…so did every kid on the damn block. But how did you…"

David grinned even bigger. "I slipped a laxative in your drink as well as in the slice of the birthday cake you had. It was fast acting too." David laughed hysterically. "I did it again to you the next three days as well. Whatever you ate or drank, it had a bit of laxative in there as well."

"What the hell David! I felt sick for that whole week cause of you!" Randy yelled punching David in his shoulder. "That's just plain fucking cruel."

"It's what you get!" David continued laughing loosing his breath. "Admit it; I got you back _real_ good didn't I?"

Randy paused for a moment, and slightly nodded. "Alright, you got me. I guess that makes us even. Just don't ever pull that kind of stunt on me again."

"I'll think about it." David snickered.

As the Clover exited out of the alley, Randy made a hard turn towards the industrial district. Several of its plants spewed forth thick black smoke from their stacks, while some of its workers were hollering at the occasional hooker walking down the sidewalk or talking to one. A few of them were heading towards either a taco stand, or heading to the Well Stacked Pizza Co for lunch. Randy continued driving straight for a few seconds, and entered the junkyard.

"How the hell are we supposed to find this Brett guy in this dump?" Randy asked as he stopped the Clover.

"I don't know…let's just find this guy, if he's even here." David said looking around.

As the two of them stepped out of the car, they were met with a sickening hot rush of air. Randy held his nose, while David felt like gagging. The stench was enough to make the dead rise up and, say it smelled bad. Both of them took a few minutes to adjust to the smell before they got a move on.

"Christ, this place stinks!" Randy shouted.

"Randy…it's a junkyard. What did you think the place was supposed to smell like? The Botanical Gardens?" David quipped as he shut the door.

"No smartass. It didn't smell this damn horrible when we used to go here." Randy remarked as he closed his door as well.

"Shit changes bro." David shrugged.

'Speaking of which," Randy said regretfully. "I think I just stepped in some."

The two walked and looked around and saw cars that were stripped, crushed, or burnt out. Various car parts were all over the place as well as tattered clothes, half eaten pieces of food inside containers and/or wrappers. The entire junkyard was full of miscellaneous stuff including a medium sized shack. The shack looked rusted from the outside as there were several lawn chairs, a park bench missing a leg, and a blackened picnic table.

"Must be the place," Randy whispered.

David looked at his brother as if he wanted to hit him. "This is the _only_ place…you think there's anyone inside?"

Before Randy could open his mouth to speak, he felt a thump against the back of his thigh, causing him to stagger forward. David quickly turned around and felt the same thing only against his face. Both brothers were on the ground in a world of hurt; Randy holding his leg in pain, while David held the side of his face and spat out a bit of blood due to biting the inside of his cheek when he was hit.

"Well…what the _fuck_ do we have here…couple of trespassers snooping around my place?"

David slowly looked up catching his breath and, found himself gazing at the barrel of a M249 SAW machinegun. He eyes darted to the person next to the machinegunner, and saw a woman, armed with a PA3 shotgun pointed at his brother. "Oh…shit." David mumbled feeling the sting of the hit.

"Shit indeed boy…is there a damn good reason my wife and I shouldn't butcher you two?" The man's voice boomed with authority.

Randy slowly turned and gazed at shotgun aimed at him. Smiling meekly, Randy said, "Listen sir…we're..." Randy was cut off again by the steel toed boot to his midsection.

"Shut up!" The woman cried out kicking him. "Don't you dare open your mouth when he asks you a question!" Randy fell on the ground coughing and hacking as David looked worried.

"Wh…what the fuck woman!? Was…that…" Randy speech was cut short by another kick to his stomach.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Randy, just shut your mouth man, you're going to get us killed!" David yelled.

"You shut your mouth as well!" The man yelled out pressing the greasy barrel of the light machinegun against his forehead. "Unless you want the trigger of this mighty fine weapon pulled back."

_Fuck…what was the code?_ David thought as he stared at the gun and the man wielding it at his face.

"I bet yall came here to repossess my stuff aren't ya? Well you can't have it! We found it."

"That's right!" The wife chirped in.

Shaking his head, David tried to convince them. "Look…we are not…"

"Shut it!" The man roared as he took a dirt covered boot and pinned David to the ground. "Open that mouth of yours again and, you'll be a fucking memory."

"You're not gonna do a _goddamn_ thing!" Randy shouted. "So fuck you, fuck your guns, fuck your life, and _fuck your bitch. Yah I'm talking to you, ya four-legged junkyard mutt!_"

All three of them looked at him in shock.

_We're fucked…we are so fucked,_ David thought as he stared in horror at the barrel of the SAW and at Randy. _Great…they're gonna kill us…or rape us…or kill us THEN rape us…or the other way around! Think goddamnit, THINK! What was that code? Sparrow something…_

"I oughta fucking splatter your skull all over this yard! Who the hell are you calling a _bitch!?_" The wife put emphasis on the word 'bitch' as she swung her shotgun at Randy. "A four-legged junkyard mutt at that! You little…" She pumped her shotgun once and pressed against Randy's mouth. "Say it again! I dare you! _I_ _double dare you!_"

"You know what…I say we just kill em, and dump their bodies near the old tires…nobody will find them." The man grinned. He cocked his light machinegun and grinned almost laughing manically. "Any last requests before you become brown bread?"

_The code. What the fuck was it…come on David think…wait…hold on…I GOT IT!_ David thought as he smirked. "Yeah…I do. Light it up Sparrow."

The SAW carrying man stopped grinning as his eyes twitched. He took a step back away from David shaking his head. He took another step and dropped the M249 on the ground.

"Baby? What's the matter?" His wife said worried moving the shotgun away from Randy and walked over to her husband.

Randy looked at David and then back at the armed couple. "Yeah, that's right. Light it up Sparrow."

"What the hell did you do to my man?" The wife cried out scared. "Yall better talk right now!"

"Stand down, Betty." The man said sighing.

"What?"

"You hard of hearing woman? I said stand the fuck down!" The man yelled to which made his wife frustrated and, throw her shotgun to the ground. He then turned and looked at Randy and David as; he pulled a wet cigarette and lit up. "Ok, fellas. You aren't the repo men, you're not undercover cops, and you aren't trying to rob me. You just bought yourself a minute of peace from me. So talk fast. How do you know that code for starters?"

"Paul told us to come to you," David said calmly yet nervous to what he would try.

"Paul Forelli. Does the name ring a bell there solider?" Randy interrupted.

"Yeah…it does." The man extended both his hands to help them up as an apologetic gesture. He then saluted to both of them. "Captain Brett Hawkins, 5th platoon, Omega squad …what can I do for you boys today?"

"Paul need's your help." David simply said brushing the dirt off himself.

"Well anything for a fellow leatherneck. I've heard he's made something of himself since he was discharged. What does he need?" Brett said picking up his M249 and resting it on the blackened picnic table.

"Over in the outskirts of the city, there is a farm…a farm growing SPANK. Paul wants to know if you have the means to level the place." David as he sat himself down on the broken down bench.

"That depends on how you wanna level it." Brett grinned. "Come on in. You boys want a beer?"

"No thanks," David said as they walked inside.

"Sure." Randy said. "So…was your wife in the marine corps as well?"

"No," Betty said sourly. "National Guard."

"Oh…a weekend solider." Randy snickered. Both David and Brett laughed a bit.

"Oh, fuck off. You don't know what we go through, you know!" Betty said aggravated.

"Yea sure...a weekend a month. _Such_ _torture for you._" Randy continued with snide remarks.

"Little good for nothin' jackass." Betty mumbled under her breath.

"Relax, dear. He's just joking with you." Brett butted in.

"Was he really when he called me…how did you say? A 'four-legged junkyard mutt'?" Betty demanded crossing her arms.

David nudged Randy quickly. "Of course I was. I'm just full of laughs ya know."

"Yeah you're sure full of something else, that's for damn sure." Betty muttered and walked over to sit down near a workbench.

"So anyway Brett, we'll pay you if you can supply us with what you have."

"Paul is a comrade-in-arms. I'll do this one on the house." Brett stood up and grabbed a pair of keys off the wall and headed towards the door. "You two follow me. There's a large shed behind the place. You boys help yourself to whatever you're going to need. I'm going to fix up the copter."

"Wait, a copter?" Randy said surprised. "What kind?"

"You'll see it when you get there. It shouldn't take me no longer than half an hour to have her fueled and armed." Brett walked over to an old 1984 Bobcat pickup truck.

"You gonna help him out Betty?" David asked.

"Nope, I'm bout to fix up his dinner." Betty said as she got up and walked over to the small kitchenette. "Yall be careful."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart." Randy said sarcastically.

"As for you, I hope to take a few slugs to the back." Betty glared giving him the finger.

As David and Randy stepped outside and walked over to the other shed, Brett jumped in and started the Bobcat. "There's also some body armor in there too. I'll be back to pick you two up." He then drove out of sight, kicking up dust.

"I bet you he's probably got shitty equipment in there." Randy muttered to David.

"I highly doubt that. He a marine," David pointed out. "And who do you know owns a fucking M249 machine gun?"

"Whatever. I bet you fifty bucks, he got crappy rusted out guns." Randy rolled his eyes as he opened the doors to the shed. They could hardly see anything as it was dark and the smell of gun oil came from the room. "Where's the light switch?"

David moved his hand against the wall looking for the switch for a few seconds until he came up on one. "I think I found it."

"Well, flick it on then."

The moment Randy closed the large metal door, David turned on the switch. The two of them were introduced to a motherloade of weapons on the wall, on workbenches, and in large open boxes. Some of the other boxes contained magazines or tiny boxes of bullets in an assortment of different calibers. Straight ahead, were several tactical Kevlar vests along with throwing knives, different scopes for customization, and grenades. Both David and Randy stared with their mouths open. It both of them a few minutes to bring themselves back to normal.

"_Goddamn!_ Do you see the shit he has in here?" Randy said looking around.

"Randy…we're in a large shack, filled with guns, ammo, body armor, and who knows what else…how the _fuck_ can I not see that?!" David yelled. While Randy was looking around in admiration, David walked over to a workbench and picked up an USAS-12 automatic shotgun, and inspected it for a moment. "He's got some good stuff."

"Hell yeah, he does." Randy said as he grabbed a G36C from off the wall and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it back. He then headed over to another table and grabbed a pair of Colt Delta Elite's and a shoulder holster. "So what do you say little brother?"

"Tool up." David said with a grin.

David's first choice was an M-16A2 assault rifle with an M870 'Master Key' shotgun underneath, an FN P90 submachine gun, a tactical vest, ammo and grenades. He saw there were several pairs of steel-toed boots and walked over to find his size. Much to his luck, he found a pair that would fit him.

Randy felt like a kid in a candy store, as he went over and, grabbed an HK 21E medium machinegun from off the wall, including a hundred round belt pouch. Next, he went over to a gun rack, and pulled out an M79 grenade launcher. He then glanced and saw there were several boxes of 40mm grenades. The only difference is that the boxes were colored followed by a small piece of paper on a metal table, showing which color was for what kind of 40mm shell.

Silver= Standard fragmentation

Green=Smoke

Red=Incendiary

Blue= High Explosive

Yellow=Beehive

White= White Phosphorous

Grinning like a cat that caught a mouse, Randy grabbed a bandolier and, slipped one of each 40mm grenade in the loops. When he was finished, he grabbed a vest, bandolier, and his shoulder holster. He got them on quickly and waited for his brother. "You finished picking out what to wear?" Randy chuckled.

"Locked n' loaded." David said as he pumped the Master Key shotgun, and walked towards his brother. "You ready?"

"You know it." Randy said as he walked out of the shed, with David following behind.

The two of them waited for a little bit as it was late afternoon. Randy checked his ammo, while David leaned against the shed and closed his eyes. Betty stepped out and saw the two of them.

"Well, you two got some taste in weapons. I would have taken a SPAS-12 and a HG MG36 however." Betty commented on Randy.

"Well, thank God, I'm not like you." Randy muttered.

Betty ignored him and, looked at David still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Taking a siesta?"

"Just getting my mind right for the shit about to happen," David replied, while taking slow breaths to relax.

"Well word of advice; try not to relax _too_ much. People like that tend to get a bit lazy and next thing you know, you have three bullets in the chest, and two in the brain." Betty said seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind." David said thankfully.

"Well I have some advice for you Betty. Get back in the kitchen and, finish your man's dinner before he gets all pissed." Randy smirked.

"And as for you, go fuck yourself," Betty yelled. She calmed down for a moment and looked at David some more. "You know, you look like the type that should be picking up a pencil, and working at an office. Not some thug picking up a gun."

David opened his eyes and looked at her nodding. "It's my choice…might not be the best, but it's better than doing nothing."

The Bobcat pick-up truck came back, and Betty walked back to the shed. Brett looked at both David and Randy nodding. "You boys ready?"

"Yeah…let's do this before nightfall." David said walking over to the truck.

"Good idea, you boys get in the back." Brett ordered as he watched both of them get in the back.

"Is the helicopter fixed" Randy yelled.

"All fueled up and, armed for your killing pleasure." Brett laughed. He stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Both David and Randy held on as, the truck bounced up and down. Randy looked up and nearly fell and saw the helicopter that he was had fixed up. He grinned in excitement and sat back down.

David looked at his brother and nudged him. "What are you happy about?"

"He's got a Maverick. A fucking police helicopter," Randy said almost yelling.

"Not the Maverick buddy…that one you saw isn't even gassed up." Brett yelled.

"So which one are we going on?" David asked puzzled.

"_That one_," Brett pointed.

"Damn…that's a lot better than the Maverick." Randy said staring at the helicopter in awe.

It was a fully armed, black Annihilator gunship. There were several smudges including a couple of bullet holes around the sides but nowhere near the gas tank. It was well armed with Hydra and Hellfire missiles, including a high-powered minigun on both sides. It was an instrument of death for anyone who was the pilot, and gunner. It was also considered a nightmare to thugs and, criminals alike when they saw it hovering in the air.

"Doesn't NOOSE have shit like this?" David asked staring at it.

Brett stopped the truck and stepped out. "Yeah…but you can get one of these for the right price at police actions. Helicopters, yachts, hell, even high performance cars."

David made a mental note of that as he jumped out of the back of the tuck and walked with Brett. Randy followed suit and jogged to catch up with them.

"So who is piloting?" David asked.

"Me of course. You boys will be the gunners." Brett said opening the canopy.

"Don't you need a co-pilot though?" David asked as he headed towards the gunner's area of the massive gunship.

"Usually, but don't worry about that. I'm what you call multitasked." Brett chuckled. "Shit I almost forgot something," He ran back to the truck for a few seconds and came back. In his hand was a six-pack of Logger beer. "Can't go on a mission without one of these bad boys."

"I hear that, pass me one!" Randy yelled. Brett tossed a can to him.

"You want one David?" Brett asked. David shook his head no. "Good, more for me then!"

He ignored Brett and, examined the guns on both sides. While on his side there was an M240H Helicopter Mounted machinegun and ammo boxes cluttered together, the other side had an Mk 19 automatic grenade launcher with several boxes of 40mm grenades, and with each box having a color stripe on it. He remembered that Randy was drooling over an M79 earlier and, thought to himself that Randy would be better off using that.

"Well I already know what I'm going to use," David decided, and stayed right by the machinegun.

Finishing his beer, Randy said, "Fine by me. I want something that has a bit of kick in it," he said. He got on the other side and checked it out, with a look of glee on his face.

"Well now, let's kick up some traveling music and kick some ass! Hoorah!" Brett screamed as he took a swig from his beer. He belched loudly as, he turned on the ignition. "You two ever fired a gun from a helo?"

"Nah…but we'll make sure we get a little bit of practice before we get there!" David yelled as the rotors started moving. "You know I was wondering Brett. I never heard of the Australian-American war ever."

Brett rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, another fucking person who doesn't know anything about their U.S. history."

"I know my history Brett," David said defensively. "It's just that, after the Gulf war, there wasn't a war at all till 2001."

"HAVE YOU READ A HISTORY BOOK LATELY SON!?" Brett yelled. He felt like getting off his seat and, slapping the shit out of David. "Everyone knows about that war. I didn't do three tours, take boomerang shrapnel, and earn two purple hearts and a silver star, so I can have some punk like you deny history. Fucking Aussies were crazy as hell. You know those assholes will tie a frag grenade to a boomerang and chuck it at you? Hell, it's some crazy shit!"

_Why do I get the feeling he's already drunk_, David thought.

Once Brett checked everything out, he turned on the radio and the sound of 'Big Gun' from AC/DC blared loudly from the speakers. He then put a cigarette in his mouth. The moment he lit it, and took a puff, he shouted, "Alright boys! LETS ROCK N' ROLL!"

The Annihilator slowly rose up from off the ground. David felt a little uneasy in his stomach as the gunship was at now reaching up to hundred feet. Once it reached up to their height, the helicopter pushed forward towards their job through the clear afternoon sky.


	21. Chapter 21:The Killing Fields

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of the trademarked characters, cars, etc. I do however own my original characters, and the city they run around in though, and etc. So don't sue_

_**A/N:** Here it is, and in record time too! Chapter 21! Read and Reply. Any suggestions or ideas would be great. Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

It took David a few minutes but he finally got used to being in the air. He looked down and saw how little everybody looked like. He cocked the M240H and took a few potshots at the ground. The bullets hit against a few cars, and a window to a boutique. The music was still playing loudly as, David fired off more shots getting used to the feel as well as the recoil of the weapon while making sure the weapon didn't overheat. Randy turned around and saw David maneuvering the machine gun left and right while, tapping the trigger lightly.

"Having fun David?" Randy sneered.

"Yup! This gun's got a sensitive trigger, but I like it so far." David said as he set the weapon down and sat down. "What about you? You aren't going to test it out your stuff?"

Randy shook his head. "It's an automatic grenade launcher David. Why bother testing it?"

David shrugged. "Your loss. Just make sure you know how to aim that thing, and not get us blown apart."

The song ended and, Brett's voice came on the speakers. "How's everything?"

"So far, so good." David yelled back. "How much further to the farm?"

Brett checked his watch and said, "About ten minutes. How are we going to do this?"

"We punch right through, and kill anyone and everything down there. Paul wants to make sure nothing is there but dead bodies and burned crops." David explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Check ya shit and get ready!" Brett clicked off.

"Hey Randy, you ready to do this?" David asked as he squared his shoulders getting ready.

"Hell yeah!" Randy yelled cocking the automatic grenade launcher. He shook slightly, looking way too excited for words as he looked at the outskirts of the city.

The Annihilator continued moving passing over swamps and trailer parks. Some of the trailer park residents looked over staring at the helicopter.

"Five minutes boys!" Brett's voice yelled over on the speakers. He went through a small pack of CD's and, set the copter to autopilot. He continued looking through a bit, till he found a silver one and smirked. "Heh, the perfect fighting music."

"David, check it out!" Randy pointed out from his side.

"What is it?" David asked as he looked.

From Randy's side, there were several acres of farmland and swamp. Several Rumpo vans and Rancher pick-up trucks were driving on the dirt roads while; workers were dressed in jeans, shirts, and boots, tending to the crops. Some of the workers were carrying pistols, and submachine guns of the like, while a few of them had farming tools. The only ones that were really carrying anything heavy were Yardie's and Triad soldiers.

"What do you think they're armed with?" Randy asked.

"I wish I knew," David answered regretfully. "I don't think Brett has binoculars around here."

There were several farmhouses both big and, small including several silos and propane tanks around. A few Sanchez motorbikes were parked around the place, while two Cavalcade FXT trucks were pulling up to the largest barn and stopped near the doors.

One of the drivers of the trucks came out and, walked up looking around and nodded. He then walked over to the Yardie leaning against the wall smoking a joint. "We got in some more chems to produce Spank, and we should be…" He realized that the joint in the Yardie's mouth was lit and quickly pulled it out of his mouth and stomped on it. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"I should be askin' ya the same damn question now." The Yardie spoke in his thick Caribbean accent.

"You're smoking around a bunch of ether and propane canisters!" The Triad yelled. "Do the words 'extremely flammable' mean a fucking thing to you?"

"Relax now boy, I know what I be doin' seen? You jus worry about putting them chemicals inside the barn."

"Yeah well see that you do. One spark touches these open containers and you'll barbecue us."

Back on the Annihilator, Brett's voice came back on. "Everything ready?"

"We're ready to go Brett." David answered.

He placed the CD in and pressed play. He then turned up the volume as 'Flight of the Valkyries' started playing.

"Is he playing what I think he's playing?" David asked looking completely thunderstruck.

"I don't think we're going to have time to answer that one." Randy said as he felt the helicopter lurch forward.

"TIME TO UNLEASH HELL!" Brett screamed through the speakers as he pulled the trigger on the control stick. A stream of hydra missiles zoomed forward towards the ground striking anyone in their way.

"Showtime Randy!" David shouted as he started pulling the trigger to his M240H. The sky rained red tracer fire as David moved his gun hitting a Rumpo van trying to get away. The back windows including both of his back tires were torn to shreds as; the van barrel rolled and went into a marsh.

"Get some motherfuckers! GET SOME!" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs. Shell after 40mm shell flew from the Mk19 towards a few of the Sanchez motorbikes. One of the bikes exploded while the Triad was still on it. He flew in the air screaming for dear life and came crashing down onto the dirt road dead as a doornail. Randy saw some of the workers raising their weapons up and start shooting at them. He ducked his head and shot off a few more 40mm shells down at the workers. He heard various screams and cries as the 40mm grenades either blew them apart or exploded near them, sending white hot shrapnel into their bodies.

Brett was continued shooting out more Hydra missiles towards anything. He then pressed a button sending a Hellfire towards a silo. The moment it struck against the silo, it completely blew up killing anyone that was near it. He rapidly pressed both buttons sending more Hellfire and Hydra missiles towards the ground, killing thugs, workers, and anyone that was in the way. He chugged a beer, laughing at the carnage happening.

David was running low as he shot up a worker trying to hide. There were a bunch of workers that continued to shoot at them. Some of the bullets hit the Annihilator but nothing serious. _Small caliber weapons…pathetic_, he thought. His M240H ran dry as he ducked down and grabbed a box of ammo and quickly reloaded. "How's your side Randy?"

"There are more people than I fucking thought!" Randy yelled as he ran out and grabbed a box with a large white piece of tape and reloaded. He pulled the trigger a few times and sent a couple of 40mm shells their way. The loud explosion followed the intense; scorching heat of eight hundred degrees would do the trick.

A group of Yardies glanced at what happened and, started to run away shooting at the Annihilator with their AK-47's and PKM's in panic. They ducked behind burned out cars, dead bodies and, wooden crates filled with Spank. Some of them didn't bother trying to fight as they decided to haul ass.

"Run Yardie!" David yelled as he pulled the trigger back sending death to each thug who tried to run away. He saw one of them hop onto a motorbike and tried to drive away. "Randy, you got a biker trying to leave the party!"

"I see him," Randy sneered and sent a 40mm WP shell at him. The Yardie was burned and, blown away into the chunks along with the bike. Randy laughed manically. "YES! I got that son of a bitch!"

"Nice shot bro," David commended. He shot up a worker in his face and then, another one in his gut. The worker that was shot in his gut collapsed on the ground. He tried crawling away slowly spiting up blood, but was torn apart by more gunfire from David.

"I'm going to set this thing down on a spot that isn't too hot. Get your gear ready, cause you got about two minutes!" Brett yelled.

"You heard the man," David said as he emptied his M240H spraying it back and forth frantically.

"You get ready little brother; I'm still having too much fun with this baby!" Randy said grinning as he reloaded another box, this time it was just 40mm fragmentation.

David nodded as pulled away from his side and checked his guns out. He glanced and checked if the M870 Master Key shotgun on his M-16A2 had enough shells in. Once he was done, he saw a small box of twelve gauge slugs. Agreeing with himself, he picked up the box and grabbed out a couple. When he was finished he checked his FN P90 and grabbed a flare. _This should come in handy_, David thought. "Come on Randy! _Get your shit ready!_"

Feeling upset, he nodded. "Fine," He pulled away from his spot and checked his HK 21E. Once he was done, he pulled a high explosive 40mm shell from his bandolier and armed his M79. "Ready, David! Tell Brett to set us down!"

David nodded and yelled "We're ready! Drop us down!"

Brett heard him and, jerked the control stick to the side, moving away from the gunfire going on. He continued moving away till he saw a small convoy of rusty looking cars. He slowly worked the controls as the Annihilator touched down on the ground. "It's game time!" Brett shouted as he pulled the trigger several times sending multiple short burst from the minigun, killing off any stragglers that were hiding or running.

"Let's do it," David said as he ran out of the gunship and met one thug hiding by a rusted 1992 Primo. Not wasting a second he pulled the trigger to his assault rifle, striking the Yardie in his jaw and neck.

"I'm right behind ya!" Randy yelled as he jumped out spraying his HK 21E. As soon as Randy was off, the gunship pulled up and moved out of the way. Randy ran towards the rusted Primo and blind fired, giving his little brother some covering fire.

One worker aimed her Skorpion and, shot at David. The .32 ACP round didn't even slow David down as; it only struck against the bulletproof vest, flattened and, fell on the ground. The worker tried to aim a little higher towards David's head but David proved to be a little faster and, sent a two 5.56mm rounds into the worker's face, killing her on contact.

David hurried towards his brother, and squatted down by him. Every few seconds he would come up and fire off a few shots killing a worker. His M-16A2 went empty as he ducked down, narrowly dodging a hail of bullets. "Shit! Gotta reload," David said as he grabbed a clip from his pocket.

Randy stood up holding on to his machinegun and ran towards the next rusted vehicle; a burned out 1986 Stallion. He saw a group of Yardie's trying to hide behind several 1986 Mesa Grande jeeps. "_I see you!_" Randy smiled as he set down his HK 21E and brought up his M79. He pulled the trigger and a distinctive '_bloop_' sound came from it as, one 40mm high explosive shell came hurdling towards them. The jeeps went up in a spectacular blast sending twelve Yardie's up in the air. Some of them were in the air in pieces.

David finished reloading his assault rifle and ran towards Randy, shooting at more workers. One of them ran at David swinging a hoe with a battlecry that could be best described as hilarious. David shook his head, but gave the guy some credit for charging at him with a melee weapon. He sent shell, containing twelve-gauge buckshot towards the worker's hand and, in a Liberty City minute, it was blown off. The worker fell back crying out in agony only to be quickly silenced by a bullet to the brain. "We gotta find some cover fast Randy."

"One smoke grenade coming up," Randy said enthusiastically. He broke open the M79 and let the empty casing slide out and put in a green colored shell. Once he cocked it, he aimed it near the burned Mesa Grande jeeps and fired. The non-lethal projectile flew right towards them and went up in a large cloud of thick white smoke.

"Let's move!" David yelled as he brought up his M-16A2 waiting for his brother to move.

As soon as Randy switched back to his HK 21E, the two of them ran from cover and open fire. The two of them opened fire towards a cowardly Triad, opening his stomach and revealing his guts in the open afternoon sunlight.

Three more Triad's appeared, from one of the small barns shooting at the two of them while screaming in Chinese. Each of them carried Mini-Uzi's and sprayed with little to no accuracy. Only one nine-millimeter bullet, dug into Randy's arm, causing him to yelp in pain and become pissed off.

"Motherfucker!" Randy yelled.

"What, what happened?" David wondered as ran to a tractor for cover.

Randy ignored him and grabbed his M79 and a yellow 40mm shell from his bandolier. David called for him but Randy didn't answer as he clutched a weapon in each hand and, ran after the three that shot at him.

"CONSIDER YOURSELVES FUCKED!" Randy screamed. He fired his machinegun into one Triad's chest, exposing his vital organs and blood for the world to see. The other two wrestled with him, trying to bring him to the ground, but Randy wasn't going to have any of it. He jabbed the hot barrel of the HK 21E against one Triad's cheek, and swung the M79 like a lead pipe against the other Triad's skull. The Triad that was hit with the grenade launcher fell down instantly whimpering and, bleeding, while the other one held the left side of his face crying out in pain. Randy didn't care as; he kicked him to the ground and, raised his gun firing off a short burst into the Triad's face.

David glanced and saw the one that was cracked in the skull by Randy pull out something from a leather sheath. He didn't have time to sit and think as the Triad slowly walked towards Randy, who was preoccupied for the moment. Quickly David sent several 5.56mm rounds into the Triad's back, hitting his spine and killing him quickly. "Come on Randy! Move it!"

Gathering his senses, Randy ran meeting up with his brother by the tractor. "Sorry bout that."

David shrugged. "Don't be. I'm just surprised that in all of that you didn't get shot up in that. Just don't try to be a showoff alright?"

"Yeah, well I don't want you hogging all the fun too," Randy laughed.

The Triad that drove the Cavalcade FXT panicked as he witnessed the two who were responsible and ran to the truck. He pulled out his only means of defense; a Sig-Sauer P226, and hid behind Yardies. "Kill those guys! I want them deader than shit!"

The Yardies weren't even listening to him as one of them caught a twelve-gauge telegram right into the face. Another one caught a 7.62mm slug in his kneecaps. The second the Yardie fell on his knees, he then directly in his right eye and, fell flat on the ground in front of the Triad truck driver.

"Oh fuck..._fuck, fuck, fuck!_" The Triad truck driver yelled as he decided to give up and, race to the Cavalcade FXT truck. Once he got inside he went into his pockets and fumbled around looking for the keys. He found them, and started the ignition. "Fuck these damn Yardies…alliance or not, I'm not getting killed over this shit."

"You hear that?" David said as he shot a worker with the last three rounds of his M-16A2. He then, went to his Master Key shotgun and, made short work of two Yardies; killing both at the same time.

Randy peeked and saw someone move their truck. "I see his ass. Hey David, cover me." He set the machine gun down, slung the strap of the M79 over his shoulder and, waiting for David to give him the word.

"Go!"

Randy ran up from their cover while David let off several rounds from his P90 submachine gun killing off at least three Triads and one Yardie. Randy continued running as he saw the Cavalcade FXT truck start leaving. "Oh, no you don't!" Randy shouted as he jumped and held on by the passenger side of the truck.

"Shit!" The Triad truck driver screamed as he seconds away to shitting on himself. He reached over for his P226 that was on the dashboard but glanced and, saw Randy pull out a Colt Delta Elite.

"Stop…this…fucking…truck…NOW!" Randy yelled saying each word while bashing the hardened window at the same time. He had enough and fired at window hitting the driver in his shoulder. The driver cried out as he made a hard left turn causing Randy to fall off and tumble into a bushel of cannabis. He slowly got up and, saw the truck follow him. He saw two workers charge at him holding shovels and, blasted both of them in the face. He then immediately reloaded his pistol and whipped out the grenade launcher and stood his ground waiting for the truck to come for him. "You wanna kill me buddy…you're gonna have to earn this meal ticket chink," Randy muttered. He started running as the truck revved up its engine and charged at Randy. Randy didn't even bother looking behind as he saw several propane tanks including gasoline barrels. He grinned at the opportunity that he was given and continued running.

"Now I got ya!" The driver screamed at Randy as, he drove inside the barn. He tried to turn but, winded up crashing into a steel table and, flying out the truck through the window.

Back outside, David was reloading his second clip for his P90. There were only a few Triads and Yardies remaining. He glanced and saw a small group of workers trying to get away and shook his head. "When will they ever learn?" he said to himself as he popped off a few rounds from his submachine gun. Only three workers were left alive.

"We gotta get the hell out of here!" The first worker cried out of his wits end.

"You saw what that guy just did? We so much as try to, he'll kill us," said the second worker as he tended to pulling out a piece of shrapnel out of his elbow.

"Well, we're going to get our chance," said the third worker. She carefully dragged a dead Yardie and grabbed his PKM, Uzi, and a Walther PPK. "I got dibs on the heavy looking gun here." The first worker grabbed the Uzi, while the second worker looked at them scared.

"Man, you guys can handle him; I'm getting out of here!" The worker said getting up and trying to make a break for it. He only made it twenty feet as a 5.7mm bullet went right into the back of his skull and exploded outward.

The two remaining workers looked at their friend as his brains spilled all over the dirt road followed by him falling towards the ground. They then looked at each other and brought up both of their guns shooting at David enraged.

David knew that they couldn't shoot for shit, but he ducked down anyway incase they got a lucky shot. He glanced at saw a propane canister near a dead Triad and, thought for a few seconds on what to do. He grabbed the dead Triad and placed him up and, saw that the workers were so stupid they continued shooting at the Triad they probably thought it was him. Thinking to himself on what to next, he snagged the canister and saw how far he needed to throw it. He also hoped that a stray bullet wouldn't hit the propane canister either.

"Is he dead?" The third worker asked as she fired off a few more bursts.

"Fuck if I know," Muttered the first worker. "We should probably…"

Before he could even finish, the worker was clunked on the side of his head by the canister. He groaned in pain and tried to get up while, the third worker looked down at what it was and, stared in horror that it was slightly leaking. She looked up and saw David standing out in the open, and aiming. But he wasn't aiming his gun at her. He was aiming one handed towards something else.

"_Nooooo!_"

David sent one round towards the canister and watched it spark. The canister exploded killing the two workers instantly and sending their blown up pieces flying in random directions. "_Bulls-eye!_" David yelled. He saw the few Triads and Yardies gunning towards him. David _s_houlde_r_ rolled towards a junked out red 2001 Bobcat, and blind fired. He emptied the entire clip towards them and switched back to the shotgun on his M-16A2. "Come on! You motherfucker's could at _least_ try to kill me!" He yelled out being cocky.

"I'ma murda dis bumbleclod. Yall don do a goddamn ting!" One Yardie said as he pulled out two Colt 1911A1's and started shooting at the pick-up truck's window's, tires, and headlights. In his fourteen round barrage, he didn't even get David at all. He cussed as he unsheathed a machete and a small vial of Spank mixed with cocaine and ground up painkillers. He quickly brought it up to his nose and snorted heavily, emptying the entire vial. He coughed violently as, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and started shaking, and screaming unintelligibly.

David stared in shock as he witnessed the effects of the mixed drug. Before he could think of anything to say, the Yardie went after him full sprint. He threw himself to the side and onto the ground as the Yardie swung his machete and missed. The machete was then stuck against the door of the Bobcat, giving David a chance. The Yardie tugged against the handle of the machete a few time, while David sent several strong punches into the Yardie's gut and heard something snap. David thought to himself he probably broke a rib.

"You thin dat gonna put me down rude boy?" The Yardie said staring at David like a deranged maniac. He let go of the handle of the machete and started howling.

"Oh…shit," David said feeling appalled. He tried to kick him in the same spot but the Yardie caught his leg. "Bad idea," he muttered. He tried to struggle, but ended up catching the Yardie's backhand across his face. David fell on the floor hard while the Jamaican thug in front of him leaped right at him. David looked up and brought his foot up, kicking the Yardie right in the crotch. It only slowed him down for a second, but it was just enough for him to pop up quickly and jolted towards the Bobcat.

"Bumbleclod!" The Yardie cried out. He grabbed his .45 caliber handgun and reloaded. "I'ma have ya fuckin' head boy!" He yelled as he pulled the slide back. As soon as he was ready to shoot at David, he felt something heavy sink against his back.

It was David taking the machete to him. He swung the machete again against the drugged upYardie's back again till the man fell on his knees. It was enough to bring him down as he heard the Yardie gasping for air. "See how you feel after this," David said as, he grabbed a handful of the man's dreadlocks and, aimed the machete at the back of the Yardie's neck. The Yardie's screams were cut short as he began swinging hard, hacking the Jamaican's head off. Blood squirted upward hitting David's face as he continued playing butcher. After several hacks, the head was removed.

David's face was smeared with blood as he walked slowly from the pick-up truck and, stared at the remaining Triads with an expression that would make the devil himself blush. "Alright…WHO'S NEXT?!" He yelled as he tossed the head over to them.

The Triads stared at him horrified as they saw the severed head of the Yardie come towards them. When it landed right in front of them, one of them turned away and, threw up. The rest continued looking at the head and at each other deciding on what to do. Each one of them was scared shitless.

"Don't tell me this is the best you cocksuckers have to take me on!" David yelled as he sneered. "Yall going to stand up and fight?"

The group looked at each other for a few more seconds and, came to an agreement. Drop their guns and, run like hell.

"I guess not," muttered David as he chucked the machete into the upper back of a Triad, killing him. Quickly, David ran towards them while pulling the machete off of the dead Triad and, cackled. "The hell you guys going? _We're not finished yet!_"

Back at the barn, Randy saw the truck in a wreck and the man driving it, was on top of a table. He looked behind him to see if anyone was trying to creep up on him. Not a good idea. The moment he turned his head, back he saw the driver roll over and flipped the table over. "Shit!" Randy grunted as he used the wrecked truck for cover. The driver took several shots Randy missing him, while Randy aimed the M79 and fired.

_Click!_

Randy stared at the grenade launcher as the driver shot him. The bullet smashed against the ceramic plating of Randy's vest, but it was strong enough to cause him to stumble. As Randy was on the floor, he glanced and saw the driver duck down behind the table and reloaded his pistol. There were several leaking barrels near the driver, was too busy shooting at Randy blindly. He also saw a small crate of smoke grenades near his foot. "Hey, why don't we play a game? Little game of hide and seek." Randy shouted.

The driver raised his eyebrows confused. "What?"

"It's real simple; I let off a smoke grenade and you hope I don't find you through the smoke." Randy said as he grabbed two of them and pulled both pins. He then, tossed them out in the open and both exploded in a cloud of heavy white smoke. "Game on!"

The driver panicked. He had only two bullets left in his gun, and was in deep shit. He got out of his hiding spot and, tried to make a break for it, but ended up twisting his ankle and fell down hard. The smoke was starting to fade away as the driver tried to get up slowly. The smoke was getting into his lungs as he coughed violently. He moved the smoke away from his face as he slowly walked. When the smoke was all gone, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned around heading out of the barn.

"Found you!" Randy yelled out.

The driver was frozen in horror as he turned around and saw Randy ten feet away pointing the grenade launcher at him. Randy smiled.

The driver raised his gun up, hoping he could shoot him in the head. Randy already had his finger on the trigger and pulled hard. He felt a whole meaning to the work agony as his arm was completely torn off. He starred at the bloody arm in a mix of shock and terror, while Randy sauntered over laughing.

"Looks like I win." Randy said as he grabbed the driver and dragged him over to where the barrels and canisters were. He threw the driver on the ground near the leaking containers as ether and gasoline pooled around him.

"Please…don't…don't leave me like…this," The driver pleaded as he tried to apply pressure to his bloody stump. "Just let me go…please?"

"Can't do that buddy," Randy shook his head, denying the drivers request. He walked away for a moment and, turned around seeing how the driver was loosing blood fast and said, "But hey, you probably won't feel this at all… then again, I hope I'm wrong." He ejected the empty 40mm shell and slipped in the 40mm incendiary inside. "See ya!" He pulled the trigger and ran.

The incendiary shell blasted against a container of ether and blew up. The fire rushed up towards the driver and burned him alive. Randy walked away hearing the man screaming in Chinese till, there were several more explosions shutting the driver up. Randy looked around seeing that everyone was dead.

The entire place looked like the aftermath of a war or those war documentaries he saw on TV growing up; bodies were shot up, dismembered, burned, or blown to pieces. The stench of death was everywhere, smoke was all over the place as several crops of marijuana were burned down and cars were in wrecked except for an old busted up1984 Streetfighter motorcycle. "Well…that's a rap," He said to himself out loud as he walked over to the motorcycle. He smirked as he saw the keys were still in the ignition. He started the bike and, drove over to a small marijuana bush near a destroyed silo while, looking for David. As soon as he got there, he stopped and picked off some of the plants wondering where his little brother was. He called out his name a few times and saw a lone figure. He pocketed some of the weed and drove over to see who it was.

It was David standing still, breathing heavy and gripping onto a bloody machete. His face and parts of his clothes were caked with dried blood, and his eyes looked like they would make a military veteran piss in their pants. In front of David were several bodies that were gutted, and various body parts were brutally chopped off.

Randy stared at his brother and wondered how he was capable of doing all of this. "David? What the _fuck_ did you do out here?"

"I played mass murderer with the fellas…_I won_," David said stretching his arms. "He looked over at the barn that Randy was in earlier. "What about you? What did you do back in there?"

"Oh, that? Just played a little game of arson and won, that's all." Randy said laughing. "You think Brett is coming back for us?"

"Yeah," David answered as he pulled out the flare and ignited it. He waved it back and forth looking around to see if the Annihilator would show up.

"You think Paul is gonna like what we did to the place?" Randy asked looking around at the damage the two brothers have caused.

"Like it? Shit, he's gonna _love_ what we did to them." David said as he saw the Annihilator come towards them.

The Annihilator slowly landed and Brett got out. He saw the two of them and shook his head at the damage they caused. "God-_damn_, you two caused all of this?"

"Damn right," Randy grinned as he walked to the gunship and got inside.

"Shit, from the mess you guys made, you two make the Australian-American war look like after school fight." Brett looked at David and how much of a mess he was in and, holding onto the machete like it was only lifeline. "Christ…you looked like you've seen hell as well as took a joyride in it."

"Of course I've seen hell. This is Daytona City…the bigger sister to Vice City, and only the fourth worst city to live in." David said as he walked towards the gunship and got inside.

Brett got back inside and in a short minute, the Annihilator slowly lifted up from the ground. Both David and Randy sat quietly and looked out at the farm, basking in the splendor of their mayhem. Brett fired off the last salvo of rockets he had left, and pulled out of there quickly. The rockets struck against a silo, and a burned up barn exploding and burning brightly. Anyone within several miles would think it was the biggest bonfire they ever saw.

Nobody said a word as the Annihilator flew back to the city. It was almost 6:30pm as the sun was starting to settle down. The gunship flew towards the junkyard as the sound of fire trucks were racing through the city.

David looked out from his side and saw ten fire trucks accompanied by over twenty police cars driving as fast as they can. _They're probably heading all the way to the outskirts. I bet some neighbor saw the fire get bigger and called_, David thought as the Annihilator was landing on the helipad in the junkyard. All three of them got out, walking away from the gunship, and back to the Bobcat. Both David and Randy got in the back, while Brett got inside and started driving.

Breaking the silence, Randy said, "So how do you think the Yardies and the Triads are going to feel after what we did?"

David rolled his eyes. "We just blew up one of their large drug processing facilities, including slaughtered over hundred Yardies, Triads and workers alike. They are going to be pissed. We also gotta worry about Pablo and the rest of Luis's cartel coming after us. We already wasted their money man, and their muscle, so expect them to come at us full force."

"I'll keep that in mind," Randy said seeing they were getting closer to the shed.

"How's your arm by the way?" David wondered from earlier.

Randy scoffed. "It went through the meat. Didn't break a bone, just hurts like a bitch to move it a little bit now.

"Get that shit checked out," David said as the Bobcat slowed down. Both of them got out while, Brett stayed inside for a bit.

"You two boys are something else, I tell you what. Any friend of Paul's is a friend of mine. So if either of you need any guns, or some of the heavy firepower, give me a ring. I'll see what I can manage." Brett stepped out of thee truck and looked at the two brothers. "Semper Fi." Brett saluted them and walked towards the shed, leaving the two by themselves.

"Now _that's _a marine," Randy said as he started walking to the Clover.

"Hoorah," David muttered as he ran up to his brother. "Pop the trunk open," The trunk opened and David stripped the body armor off and the placed the machete in the trunk. He then got inside the Clover and closed the door.

"Hey umm…your cell phones ringing," Randy said as he picked it up from off the dashboard. He read the name the caller ID displayed and his eyes widened. "Lilly? Wait…_that Lilly!? As in Lilly, the lounge singer!? As in Johnny's main squeeze!?" _ Randy laughed nudging his little brother with his elbow, "You knocking boots with the boss's son's woman?" Randy laughed even more as he started the car.

"Shut up," David grabbed the phone and checked. _Seventeen missed calls. What the hell did she want?_ He thought as he dialed the number. He waited for her to pick up while, he lowered the volume to the radio. He then heard some loud techno music, including people yelling and carrying on.

"Hello?"

"Lilly is that you?" David wondered.

"David? Oh, thank God! I've tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer. What the fuck were you doing all this time?" Lilly yelled through the music.

David looked at his blood smeared face and clothes and simply said, "Work. Now what do you want?"

"Well, I need your help in this. I need you really fucking badly!"

David's face went beet red. "But…uh…umm, I thought."

"Keep it in your pants David, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well then what did you want from me then?" David asked.

"I need you to bring your car, some money, and come down to the Daytona Speedway over on Lennox and Tyruse." Lilly explained as he wated a couple of bikers perform tricks.

"How much money are we talking about?" David said wondering how much was this going to come out of his wallet. He heard silence. "Hello? How much?"

"Fifteen grand." Lilly said apologetically. "Look I need the money…_please David_."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend to hand it to you." David scoffed.

"He'll cuss me out and do God knows what," Lilly said watching the bikers perform one more stunt. "Just bring the money here and your car. I'll explain it later!" She hung up quickly as several racers approached her. She felt nervous as they continued looking at her pissed off. "He'll be here guys, I swear."

"He better be, or we're taking it out on you and your car." One driver said cracking his knuckles.

David stared at the city nightlife for a moment and finally spoke,"Randy, drive me to my place. Lilly's in trouble." David said as he set his cell phone down.

"What kind of trouble?" Randy asked as he passed a red light.

"Money trouble…and it also includes my car. Now step on it."

Randy stomped on the gas, and the Clover zoomed through the street.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22:The Fast and the Ridiculous

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created._

**_A/N:_** _Well here's Chapter 22. And what better way than to post it up during the 3 years Ive had this story written, AND on my birthday no less haha. Hope you guys enjoy, and reply._

* * *

It didn't take David long to get showered and, dressed as he went through his closet on what shirt to wear. After several seconds of thinking, he grabbed a plain royal blue shirt and put it on. He had on matching hi-top sneakers including jeans, a thin gold chain with a small cross on it. He grabbed a small gold watch including his comb. He then applied some hair gel onto his hair.

The cell phone rang again and, David walked over pressing it and, setting it for speaker. He didn't bother who it was as he was in a rush. "Yeah?" he answered as he went back to combing his hair.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DAVID!?"

It was Lilly.

"I'm getting dressed, can't you hang in there?" David yelled as he grabbed his Colt Mustang pistol and cocked it.

"Obviously not! David, you really gotta help me with this one, or I'm good as dead." Lilly complained.

"Alright, alright, keep your thong on. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." David said sounding slightly irritated. He grabbed a denim jacket and placed the .380 caliber pistol inside the jacket.

"You got _ten_," Lilly demanded. "And, don't forget to bring the cash with you!" She then immediately hung up afterward.

David rolled his eyes as he went underneath his bed and, pulled out a very large suitcase. Inside was the money he earned for various jobs including side jobs when he wasn't busy with Randy, Paul or, Johnny. Each knot of cash was wrapped with a rubber band and had a slip of a paper with a number showing how much. He grabbed several knots of cash while looking at each slip of paper and added it up to fifteen grand. When he was finished, he sipped up the suitcase and tossed it back under the bed. He then, placed it in a small plastic shopping bag, and grabbed his car keys from the dresser.

Once he locked the door, David placed the bag of money in his pocket and ran down the hallway, and down the stairs. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator as slow as it was. He continued running down the stairs till he arrived at the garage and jogged towards his Sentinel. He then got another phone call on his cell phone; he quickly saw that it was her again.

"Impatient bitch," David muttered as he set the phone to silent and started the car. He didn't bother looking behind as he pulled out of his parking space and drove out of the garage and headed outside. The screen on his cell phone flashed, and David had just had enough of Lilly's bullshit. He snatched the cell phone and began telling the caller off.

"Alright Lilly, what the fuck is wrong with you? I said I would come down to the goddamn Speedway, now didn't I? You can't just keep calling me so fuckin' much, so do me a favor, and knock it off, or I swear, I'll turn this fucking car, head back home, and you can deal with Johnny and whoever the _fuck_ else, you understand me you pampered cunt?!" He screamed into the phone loosing his cool.

"David, relax it's just me."

"Randy?" David's eyes widened as he glanced at the phone, while swerving on the road dodging a couple of bikers. "Shit…sorry, man."

Randy was back at his nightclub in his office, in his towel. He used the bathroom in his office and was getting dressed while talking to his little brother on the speaker. "Listen, don't worry about it. I can bet she is giving you a hard time."

"Just from calling me so damn much, I mean, she needs money and my car. What the fuck does she need it for?" David wondered as he made a sharp turn and entered Brownstand.

"I wouldn't know. You did say she sounded worried right?"

"Or course," David said making a stop at a light. "She sounded scared shitless matter of fact."

"You think it's the Triads?" Randy wondered as he grabbed a pair of clean dress pants.

"I dunno, she didn't say."

"You sure, you don't want me to come along with you?" Randy asked.

"No thanks, big brother. I got this one myself." David guaranteed him as, the light went green and David stomped on pedal. He hung up the phone, and tossed it on the passenger side, not bothering to pick it up till he reached there.

The Sentinel raced through the street with David behind the wheel and entering the freeway. The cell phone screen flashed again, and David ignored it again. He turned on the radio and pressed the button for a random station, thinking that maybe some music would help him relax. The station he picked was G-Funk109. The station was on a commercial for Burger Shot's 'Heart Stopper' burger.

"Note to self; get one of those after this is all said and done," David said to himself out loud as he got off on the freeway and made a stop. "The Speedway should still be there, I hope." He waited for a moment till the light turned green and, started driving again.

After a second commercial for , the song 'Flashlight' started playing, and David nodded his head hearing George Clinton and the Parliament Funkedellic play. He then heard loud music along with the heavy thumping of bass as; he lowered the music down on his radio. He rolled his window down as he saw the Speedway parking lot.

There were several types of cars all modified for racing or just for show. The loud bass music continued playing. Some people were walking around staring at the cars, or drinking and talking to one another, while others were fighting and arguing wile their friends tried to break it up. David turned his head and saw several ladies dancing to the music and, grinding up against each other. He turned his head to the other side, looking for Lilly as he saw a couple of silhouettes going at it in the backseat of a pale green 1992 Primo.

_Come on…where the hell are you_, he wondered.

"Hey! David! Over here!"

David's head turned quickly as he saw Lilly yelling for him. She had on a red and white vertical stripe tube top that hugged her figure like static electricity and, matched her silk miniskirt and designer high heels. She had her hair done in straight and kept neat, which showed off a pair of large gold hoop earrings, a red and black leather choker, and full red lipstick. She had on an innocent look on her face like she was saying 'It's not my fault'.

David had to admit, as pretty as she was; the word 'slut' came into mind due to the outfit she wore as, she stood in the middle of a bunch of thugs. None of them didn't look happy with her at all, as David drove up closer. As soon as he stopped the car in front of them, David kept the engine on and got out of the car, only for Lilly to run up to him hugging him.

"David, you have no idea how much I'm happy to see you!" Lilly squealed happily as, she hugged him more. Her heels gave her a boost in her height as her breasts squished against David's chest, causing him to blush slightly.

"Lilly what happened here? Why did you need me to be here so badly?" David asked as he took a step back from her embrace.

"I think I can answer that one buddy." One guy answered as he walked over towards them. The sound of his ruby and yellow diamond covered pendant of a cross clinked loudly on his platinum chain. He was an athletic Chinese-American wearing a tucked in tank top showing off a diamond encrusted belt buckle of the middle finger. He had on black jeans that looked like they were fading, and black cross-trainers with the laces tucked in. His entire left arm from the shoulder down was covered in a series of tribal tattoos while there was one tattoo on his right shoulder that stood out like a sore thumb and, David took notice.

I-9.

_Shit…he's a Triad_, David said mentally.

"Name's Thomas Yune," Thomas said as he extended his hand. "Good to meet you."

David didn't bother shaking his and he just nodded his head. "Likewise. Mind telling me, what did Lilly do?"

"Straight to business. I like that in a man," Thomas laughed. "But come on, why don't you let me get you a beer or something and we can discuss this little dilemma later. How 'bout it?" Thomas requested.

"Listen Triad; I don't have time for this bullshit, including yours. Now tell me, what did she do wrong?" David said determinedly.

"Listen; I may be a Triad, but I don't do none of that shooting and killing, and all that shit. I'm the kind of guy who loves to have fun, and be merry. So ease up on the hostility," Thomas said defensively.

Lilly shot a glance at him and said, "Is that why you said, you were going to take it out on me if he didn't show up?"

Thomas eyes went wide as she looked at Lilly and then David. He then laughed and tried playing dumb. "Don't mind her, it's that liquor talking."

David wasn't buying any of it. "I don't start getting some fuckin' answers, I'ma…"

"Alright, alright," Thomas said as put his hands up defensively once again. "She came here, and usually made a couple of bets on a couple of races. She won a few, and she lost a few. Then the little _bitch_, decides to race me, and…"

"Fuck did you say?" Lilly said glaring at him.

"Lilly, enough!" David demanded. She stared at David who nodded at her. "Continue."

"Thanks," said Thomas as some of his boys walked up joining him. "As I was saying, she decides to race me not once, not twice, but three times…and lost. I'm sorry but a Cognoscenti is no match for a 2008 Bullet GT especially when it's been worked on for full performance. Each race she lost five g's, and as of now she's in debt. "

While Thomas's entourage nodded their heads in agreement, David stared at Lilly and shook his head as if saying 'shame on you'. He went into his pockets and pulled out the plastic shopping bag containing the money.

"Well, consider her debt paid in full," David said as he handed Thomas the money. "Fifteen grand all there."

Thomas laughed. "Well thank you, but as you see it's not enough."

_I should've known_, David mused. "The fuck you mean it isn't enough? You said she owed fifteen grand, so there it is, _fifteen grand_. What are you deaf? I thought Asians were good at numbers and counting!" David shouted directly in his face.

One of the thugs from his crew slipped on his brass knuckles, but Thomas shook his head, causing the thug to place his weapon back into his pocket. "I'm going to let that little wisecrack slide for now. The reason why I said it isn't enough is that, after a race, if you lose, you pay up immediately. And she was a bit late paying hers." Thomas said smiling.

"You're fucking kidding me aren't you?" David said staring at him in incredulity.

"Not at all," Thomas said grinning.

"Fine, how much in total?" David said resignedly.

"Well, aside from the fifteen grand she owes including late fees…lets see," Thomas said as he started adding the numbers up in his head for a few seconds and came up with a total. "It all comes up to a total of sixty thousand dollars…_cash_."

"_You motherfucker_," Lilly muttered under her breath. She then went loud on him and said, "I can't believe you would just up the price like that."

"I can't believe someone like you didn't know when to quit," Thomas said looking at her directly in the eyes and smiled. He then looked at David, while pocketing the cash David gave him. "You're still forty-five thousand short."

"What if I gave you my car?" David said as he took a step away from his car.

Thomas looked at him and started laughing. The rest of his crew joined in on cue and laughed hysterically at David's proposal. "You're playin' with me right? Why the _hell_ would I want that stock Sentinel for to begin with?"

"First of all, it's a 2001 Sentinel, supercharged, with the engine replaced with a V-12, leather seats, and had the transmission replaced with a stick shift. The parts itself costs a good forty two hundred, and the car at least forty grand." David said crossing his arms looking at Thomas. _I got every good mind to grab Lilly and toss her in the car and, drive off_, he wondered. _I bet they aren't even armed_.

"That's all nice. But I'm not a big fan of 'em. Even so, you're still eight hundred dollars short." Thomas said after adding it all up.

"Look, why don't I pay you that later on alright. I mean, I already got a majority of the damn cash." David said as he took a step back.

"Well you better figure a way to pay me the rest of the money, or _someone _is getting fucked up." Thomas said grimly as he stared rather annoyed.

"Wait a minute, I thought you weren't into killing and all that shit." David said reminding him.

"I know I'm not." Thomas smiled somewhat. "But _they are_." Thomas pointed to his crew like they were ready.

David slowly went for the Colt Mustang in his back pocket ready to drop Thomas including each and every one of his buddies face down in a puddle of their own blood. He glanced at one of them as the thug slowly pulled out a Desert Eagle. He was really in it now, as didn't take the chance and pulled out his gun, already cocked and ready to be fired.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone stopped as they looked at Lilly. She had a pissed off expression as she whispered to David. "Put the gun away. I got an idea."

"Forget it Lilly," David said angrily.

"Just do it David...._please_." Lilly said looking at David and pouted.

David gritted his teeth as he pocketed his gun back into his pocket. "Fine…your idea better fucking work."

"_It will_," Lilly promised as she turned around. "Why don't we make a deal here Thomas?"

Thomas stopped his crew and looked at Lilly questioningly. "A deal like what?"

"A race, consisting of you, him," Lilly said pointing at David. "And any two racers you wish."

"What are we betting on?" Thomas asked.

"Simple. If David here wins, the debt is paid off…and he gets to keep your car."

"What if _I_ win Lilly? I've already told you before, I don't want his piece of tuned up shit," Thomas, said getting aggravated.

"Let me finish. You would not only get the car, and the money…but me as well."

"What?" Thomas said surprised.

"_WHAT?!_" David yelled in pure disgust. "She's kidding! Tell 'em, your fucking kidding!" He yelled waving his arms around.

Lilly ignored David as she walked up to Thomas wiggling her ass a bit and wrapped her arms around Thomas's waist. She stared at him grinning as she let one hand go and grabbed at the crotch of his pants. Thomas jumped and groaned while Lilly giggled and, continued to grope him. "How about it stud? For one whole month, you can fuck me whenever, where ever and however you like it."

"Stop playin'," Thomas said laughing. "Me getting a chance to bang the songbird of Daytona City? You're lying."

"You don't believe me?" Lilly said pretending to sound sad. "Why don't I make things a lot better? Your friends can even join in on the fun." She turned her head to them and offered. "What do ya say fellas? Yall wanan run a train on this piece of hot ass?"

All of them yelled and nodded in agreement and, excitement. David stared shaking his head. He could not believe what he saw including what she proposed.

"Alright…it's a deal." He turned to one guy from the entourage. "Go have things ready for the race. Let me know when things are ready ok?" The guy nodded and walked away. Thomas looked at the rest of his crew. "The rest of you decide on who's going to race." He said as they nodded and headed off, leaving him, Lilly and a still dumbfounded David alone.

"After I win this race, I'm fuck you till you reach that high note you love to do so much." Thomas said holding her grinning. "I bet you're still a real freak in the bed like you used to be, before you dated that wop Johnny aren't you?"

Lilly noticed several pieces of food that were stuck in between his teeth, and slightly cringed, but she continued rubbing his groin and smiling at him. "You'll just have to find out baby."

"We most certainly will." Thomas said as he let go of her and walked away to his car.

Lilly stared at him till he out of sight and laughed her ass off. "Come on David, let's get ready."

David looked at her still horrified. "I can not believe what you just did."

"I can't believe the idiot fell for it," Lilly said still laughing. She looked at the serious expression on his face, and relaxed a little. "Alright, what's the matter?"

David glared at her as if she didn't know. "Hello? Anyone in that head of yours? Do you have any _fucking_ idea what you just put me in?"

"A race." Lilly simply put.

"A race against a Bullet GT!" David corrected. "Including two other cars that are probably equipped for street racing!"

Lilly patted David on the back. "Listen, David, you're not going to lose at all."

"How do you figure? If I lose, you're good as fucked…_literally_!" David said seeing the worst-case scenario in this.

"Listen to me, Thomas is a full blown horndog."

"Like your boyfriend Johnny." David explained.

"Whatever. He's always had a hard-on for me ever since I dated him for a single week. Gave the man a couple of pity fucks and blowjobs, next thing you know, he's sprung over me." Lilly said crossing her arms as she leaned against the warm hood of David's car.

"Excuse me, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?" David said glancing at her with the corner of his eye.

"Put it like this, once he has sex on the brain especially if it's going to be with me, he's gonna be a screw up on the race." Lilly grinned. Her eyes shined along with her bright white teeth. "Chances are he's gonna think about my boobs, and _bam!_ He crashes into a building."

"Has he done that before?"

Lilly blinked. "Well, once…maybe."

He rolled his eyes. "What makes you so sure that he will even mess up?" David said still feeling a little uneasy about this. "I'm better off giving him my fucking watch or the clothes of my back. They should be worth something."

"_Trust_ _me_ _David_," Lilly said with a naughty smile across her face. "You're gonna win."

"I hope so…I really do." David said as one of the cronies from Thomas's crew walked over to them.

"It's time guys. Head on over to the corner of Lennox." He then turned around and jogged out of sight.

Lilly nodded her head, while David sighed and, opening the door for the two of them. As soon as two got inside the car, David turned on the engine and drove towards Lennox St. Part of him was determined to win this race, while the other part of him was worried as hell.

The moment David parked his car up in the middle of the street; he glanced to his side and, saw his competition. A green 1998 Phobos GT, a candy apple red 1992 Saturn that was customized extensively, and Thomas's blue and white pinstriped 2008 Bullet GT. Each of them was revving their engines loud causing most of the crowd to cheer. Thomas glanced at David and grinned giving him a thumbs down.

_Three extremely fast cars…great…just fuckin' great,_ David thought as he looked at Lilly who gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

He then turned and saw Thomas revving his Bullet GT some more. "I am so fucked," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Lilly asked catching on to what David said to himself out loud.

"It's not the other two cars that have me shaking…it's that Bullet GT…if this is a single drag race, then we might as well forfeit." David said soundly slightly worried.

The same guy that told David it was time to race walked up to him and knocked on his window. David rolled it down and glanced at him.

"What is it now?" David said sounding malicious.

"It's going to be a circuit race, single lap. When the air horn goes off, you start racing, and go through these gates," he said pointing towards two separated burning barrels that were fifty feet away from them. "We already have someone there to keep track of where you are. Not to mention, someone holding up a sign telling you where to go. Don't worry you wont miss 'em. First one to make it back here, wins."

"Fine by me," David said trying to gain some tranquility before the race started. He rolled up his window, including pressing the button to roll up the window on the passenger's side. He then glanced at his radio and changed the station several times.

"What are you doing?" Lilly wondered as she leaned against the side of the door.

"Finding some racing music," David simply said and he continued checking for the station. In a couple of seconds, he found the station he was exactly looking for; Tech82.1. "Perfect." David said with a smug look on his face. He turned the volume up a little bit and waited for the race to start.

"Hey David, I'm sorry if I got you mixed up in all this." Lilly said turning her head looking at him. "I mean I would've called Alan, but knowing him, he's busy spending his money on women, and getting his car fixed up."

"Don't worry about it." David shrugged. "Just don't make it such a habit."

"Yeah, I'll try." Lilly chuckled. "You really think your stock car, can beat these three cars?"

"It better or, you're fucked…pun intended." David said reminding her again of the consequences should he happen to lose.

All four cars were now revving their engines as they each saw a skinny woman holding an air horn and walking to side of the cars. They were revving their engines more getting ready.

"Everybody, get ready!" she yelled out as he raised the air horn in the air. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

The moment she pressed down on the air horn, all four cars took off, while everyone cheered like crazy.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23:2 Fast 2 Ridiculous

Stomping on the pedal, David felt his body being pushed back into the seat, as the Sentinel went forward racing along with the other three. In the first three seconds, the Bullet GT was up first, the Saturn was up second, the Sentinel was up third while the Phobos GT was behind them dead last.

Thomas looked behind for a second as, he saw David's car trying to gain on them but, the Saturn was blocking his way. He laughed, thinking to himself that the race was his.

David gritted his teeth pissed off as they passed they first gate. He saw where the next gate was and needed to pick up the pace. As he tried to pass up the car in front of him, he spoke through the loud music. "Lilly I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, what?" Lilly yelled.

"When I pass a gate, I need you to look at the sign they hold up showing the next gate." David said as he witnessed the two cars in front of him make a hard left turn. Shifting gears, he saw a turn coming up and executed a powerslide narrowly missing the curb. While David was holding on to the steering wheel tightly, Lilly's body suddenly jolted to the side of the door, and banged her head against the window. David heard the sound but didn't look to see. "Are you alright?"

Lilly held the side of her head feeling a headache coming in. "Yeah…never better," Lilly said sarcastically.

The car behind David saw the turn as well, but turned too late. The driver inside the Phobos GT panicked and, screamed as his car spun out of control, and crashed into light pole. The driver was alive but shaken. He got out looking at the three cars drive off and shook his head. Feeling defeated, he kicked his tires in a fit of rage.

Up ahead, Thomas weaved through the small traffic and laughed. "This is easier than I thought." He said as, he made a small turn.

"Come on you bastard…quit hogging the damn road!" David yelled as he honked the horn at the Saturn.

"Pull to the side of his car. I got an idea," Lilly smirked.

"Fuck no. I'm already in this mess, thanks to one of your ideas." David replied, rejecting her request.

"Aw, come on! It'll work," Lilly said pressing the button for the window to go down. She then unbuckled her seatbelt and raised her skirt a bit. When she did, she lifted up her miniskirt exposing her bare white ass along with a red thong. "Drive up to the side of his care David…and be quick about it, it's cold as hell right now!"

Shaking his head, David agreed and made the turn. He watched the road, pulling right next to the car. He kept his distance away from the Saturn and, saw that the next gate was through a straight road.

"Hey!" Lilly yelled, "Like what ya see!" she wiggled her ass at the driver in the Saturn, getting his attention.

David honked his horn several times to get the driver to look. "That should help."

The driver looked and stared in amazement. His foot slipped off the accelerator as he continued staring at Lilly's behind like a total goof. He continued staring as there was another hairpin turn coming up.

Lilly quickly brought herself back to her seat and quickly buckled up as, David shifted gears and began to turn.

"Hold on!" David yelled as he jerked the steering wheel hard and braced himself. The Sentinel was a bit of a fast car, but it's handling on the corners took skill. David was all about skill but in this case it was a different story. David's side of the car was beginning to feel light as he realized one thing; he was on two wheels. "Oh shit!" he cried out. He turned the wheel, trying to bring some stabilization to the car. In a matter of seconds, he brought the car back on all four wheels, and was back on track.

"What the fuck was that?" Lilly wondered.

"We were on two wheels for a short moment. Luckily, your side was a bit heavy and kept the car going, while I had to press down bringing down the extra weight on the car.

Lilly stared at him. "My side was a bit heavy? _You calling me fat?_"

"No! What I was saying was…"

"_Bullshit_, you called me fat!" Lilly yelled as she crossed her arms and sulked. "Just win this race David." She demanded as she looked away and started mumbling to herself. "_Call me fat, must be out your damn mind._"

David ignored how Lilly was feeling and continued driving making towards the gate. He wondered what became of the driver in the Saturn, as took a quick shortcut through an alley. Unknown to David, the driver of the Saturn, had tried to make the turn but ended up driving into a wall and, died instantly from the impact.

"There he is!" Lilly said pointing at Thomas's Bullet GT driving all over the place.

Thomas couldn't believe David was still in the race. He was wondering where the other two drivers were as he saw another gate and gunned for it. Ok, you bastard. You wanna play games with me? Let's do it then." Feeling lucky, his hand reached over near the radio and flipped a red switch. He then, pressed the button and a whooshing sound came from the engine, followed by Thomas being flown back into his seat hard, hanging on for deal life. He looked at the Sentinel behind him and laughed gleefully passing the gate.

Lilly stared open mouthed as the Bullet GT drove off. Lilly shook her head. "How…did…"

David knew exactly what it was. He could tell after seeing the blue haze from the exhaust pipes of Thomas's car. "_Nitro_…the motherfucker was using nitro!" Not wasting any time, he floored it and tried to keep up. "Shit, this isn't good."

"No kidding," Lilly agreed. She was worried David would lose as she glanced at the speedometer. They were going at fast and steady 102 mph. "Can't this fucking car go any faster?"

David shook his head. "This is the fastest I can go without damaging the engine block. I guess you can say, this is the Sentinel's top speed."

The color in Lilly's face drained. "Top speed? _TOP SPEED_! I can jump out and run faster than this! I don't care what happens to the engine, just _fucking hit the gas David!_" Lilly screamed. "Earlier you said it had a V-12 engine equipped. That should mean it goes faster right?"

"Yes, but if I redline any more, it's going to damage the engine, and when that happens, this car is fucked." David explained. He saw Lilly didn't get it, so he turned off the radio and, tried a simpler method. "And, if this car is fucked, we lose! So do me a favor Lilly and _stow your bullshit!_"

Lilly closed her mouth and staring at David. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, as she tried not to burst into tears. "D-avid. I just don't want this guy to…w-win that's all."

"Then let me handle it Lilly," David guaranteed. "Getting mad and yelling at me isn't going to help a damn thing."

"Alright…handle it then." Lilly said wiping her eyes.

"He wants to play unfair, and bust out with nitro. We can play that game with him." David smirked as he passed the gate.

"Next gate is at another couple of blocks near the dock." Lilly said glancing at the sign as they passed.

"Good, I know exactly where that is." David nodded as he took a hard turn and entered an alley.

Lilly held on as the car shook and rumbled underneath the cracked pavement. "Why are we going this way?"

"Thomas wants to use nitrous, well I'm going to use shortcuts." David declared.

"Pretty original. But suppose he calls us out on cheating?" Lilly wondered.

"We can do the same thing on his little nitrous scheme. Now hold on." David said as he exited out of the alley and, performed another hard turn heading towards the main street. He saw that taking the shortcut managed to keep up with the Bullet GT. He continued glancing at his meters making sure he wouldn't redline.

"Two more gates till the finish line." Lilly said worried. "We're not going to make it are we?"

"Probably," David honestly answered. "From the way things seem right now, I honestly don't know."

Lilly sighed. "It's my fault…I shouldn't have opened my mouth and proposed this bet."

_Yeah, you got that right_, David thought, as he continued driving.

"We should've just went with your damn plan…probably hand 'em the money and shoot our way out of there." Lilly continued sighing.

"Lilly, now is not the time for you to get all down and everything. I'm going to win this…I can guarantee you that." David promised. He flicked his headlights on and off several times signaling Thomas that he was _still_ on him.

Up ahead, Thomas glanced at his rear-view mirror and saw David flashing his high beams at him. Thomas scowled as his eyes went back onto the road. "Ok, let's try this again," Thomas muttered as he flipped the switch to the nitro back on. He glanced and saw that his speed wasn't going any higher and, realized his mistake; he used it all up.

Back in the Sentinel, Lilly was glancing at the Bullet GT wondering what was going on. "Why isn't he using that nitro stuff?"

David smiled. "He's out." He pressed on the gas a bit more and was now right up against the Bullet GT's bumper. "He knows he's out, so now he thinks blocking me from passing him will work."

"Will it?"

"If he keeps this shit up, yeah." David said trying to get by.

The two cars both passed the gate and continued racing down Jeffery Boulevard. Thomas's Bullet GT was still in the lead, but David's Sentinel was right on him. Both cars looked like a couple of blurs as they both zoomed past a cop car. Thomas knew that that a regular police cruiser wouldn't be able to catch up to his car. But it would most definitely chase David.

"Was that a…"

"Yes, that was!" David yelled in a panic. Wasting no time, he saw another T-section coming up, and made a hard left turn. The Sentinel nearly hit the curb as he glanced at his rear view mirror, and saw that the police cruiser was definitely behind him.

"Why did we go left?" Lilly said as she looked behind at the police car flashing its lights and, blaring the siren at them.

"Shortcut," David said simply. "This is DeCarter Avenue...a very narrow street, with a few back alleys to drive through.

"Yeah, your point?" Lilly speculated.

"Just watch." David replied, as he shifted gears, followed by hitting the brakes and, going right into an alley.

The Sentinel drove right through the alley, kicking up dust, trash, and nearly hitting a hobo. The police cruiser made it through the alley and was still on its pursuit.

"Shit, they're still gaining on us!" Lilly said looking back.

"I know," David said as they were nearly exiting the alley. He was running out of options till he came to one that was a bit risky. "Lilly…can you shoot?"

Lilly looked at him stunned. "A little bit. Why?"

Quickly, David went into his pocket and, handed her the Colt Mustang. Lilly stared at it for a moment. "What do you want me to do with this little thing? Throw it at them? Don't you have a bigger gun than this?"

"What do I look like, an armory?" David said. "Just roll down your window and shoot at them."

Doing as she was told, Lilly pressed the button down, letting the window roll down, and stuck her body out a little bit, while making sure she didn't fall as they were driving. Fluidly, she let off four rounds; one hitting the tire, another one taking out a headlight, and two hitting the driver in the chest.

The drivers partner inside the cop car, panicked as he tried to take the wheel and steer as best as he could but ended up crashing into a dumpster. He pulled himself away from the steering wheel and tried to radio in but, he was having trouble breathing. He then gave up as he passed out.

Up ahead, Lilly went back into her seat and rolled up the window. "He won't be bothering us anymore." She said, placing the safety on the gun and handed it back to him.

David was slightly impressed. "How did you know how to fire a gun?"

Lilly smirked. "I had a man teach me."

"I take it, it was Johnny right?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, it was someone much older than him. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we gotta win this race. Last gate should be right down here."

David agreed and, exited out of the alley, and onto the street. He passed a red light while looking at the street sign and, saw that he was back on Lennox St. The entire street was one long straight road. This meant that Thomas's car was going to go much faster, leaving David in the dust, and winning the race. He thought about how he was going to pull this one off. He thought about what Lilly said before he shouted at her, and up to one conclusion…redline. It was going to fuck up his car, but he had no other choice.

"Fuck this," David muttered under his breath. "Grab on to something Lilly…and hold on real tight!" He turned up the radio again as heavy hitting bass of techno music filled the car. Next thing he did was let out a howl and grinned as, he shift his gears up once more and, stomped on the pedal till it touched the floor of the car. The Sentinel picked up speed as, it started racing up towards the Bullet GT at 122 mph…and climbing.

"David! What about the car!" Lilly yelled. "Aren't you afraid of fucking up the engine!"

"_Fuck the car and, the engine! I'm not losing!_" David yelled back.

_Oh shit_, Lilly thought as she saw the wild in David as he stared straight forward, with a look in his eyes that said was determined to win this one way or another. She glanced and saw he was seconds away from redlining, and that they were traveling at a good 135 mph. She watched David honk on the horn several times once again, letting Thomas once again that, he was gaining for him.

Thomas was driving at a decent pace, with the radio on, and thinking to himself that he had the race under wraps. He lit a cigarette he had in his mouth and puffed, laughing out loud thinking that David wasn't going to show up behind him at all. He heard several honks going on behind him and thought, it was probably a regular driver. The honking got louder, stirring up Thomas's curiosity as he turned his head slightly. His eyes went wide, as he saw the Sentinel racing towards them. Before he could turn around, toss the cigarette out the window, and press his foot on the pedal, it was too late; the Sentinel passed the Bullet GT.

"YES!" Lilly yelled happy as hell.

"We're not finished yet!" David yelled as he continued driving down the road like a maniac. He knew Thomas was going to be pissed off, but he didn't care anymore, he knew exactly what he was going to do in order to win this race. "Lilly, I need you to listen to me. I want you to look behind me and check to see if Thomas is gaining on me."

Lilly nodded and looked. She saw the Bullet GT gunning for them and shrieked. "He's coming for us already!"

"Already!" David said surprised.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING LOSE ASSHOLE!" Thomas shouted at the top of his lungs. He was quickly gaining for them and was going to make sure the two of them would pay for passing up on him.

"He's close!" Lilly shouted.

"Alright, time to hog the road," David said smirking. _He wanted to pull this shit with me before, well let's see how he likes it done to him_, he thought. "If he makes a turn, let me know!"

"Gotcha!" Lilly said agreeing with his idea. She saw The Bullet GT try to make a turn, and she caught on. "Left!"

David moved to the left blocking his way. He saw a light blink on his dashboard about the engine overheating, but he didn't care, he had to finish this.

"Right!" Lilly yelled.

David nodded and quickly moved to the right, blocking Thomas's way. _Almost there…just almost there._

"He's going left, wait, right! No, left again!" Lilly yelled, almost sounding confused. "What can't this fucker make up his mind?"

David moved back and forth, figuring out what Thomas was trying to pull. _He's trying to juke his way around_, David mused.

"He's heading righ…oh shit, LEFT!" Lilly shouted.

David messed up on the turn and saw Thomas slightly pulling up to the left side of David's car. There was only one thing to do. He shook his head grimacing, at what was about to take place as he jerked the steering wheel to the left, and hitting Thomas's Bullet GT. The Bullet GT shook as, David did it again. He turned his head and saw Thomas spin out of control and, smiled. The race was now in David's favor. By the time it would take Thomas to recover, David would win.

Lilly turned her head, watching Thomas's car spin out for a moment, and looked up ahead. It was the finish line. She bounced up and down in her seat happily as they cross the finish line. "You did it…holy shit, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" She shouted happily.

"Correction, _we _did it." David said smiling. He began shifting gears as well as slow the car down.

Both sides of the crowded were cheering wildly as the Sentinel came to a stop. The moment it did, smoke was seeping out from under the hood. When David got out, he glanced and saw the smoke as well as the paint swap from the Bullet GT near the taillight. A missing side view mirror on David's side that he didn't even realize till now. He was going to need a full tune up and replace all four tires when he brought it to the shop. He was congratulated by almost everyone, including Lilly, who jumped and hugged him.

"I can't believe you won that race…sorry about your car getting messed up and all." Lilly said trying to apologize as she let go of him.

"Shit, it's alright Lilly. The car needed a bit of work anyway." David shrugged. He turned around and saw Thomas slowly driving up towards them. He saw Thomas's face, and it showed that he was pissed off beyond anything. "Looks like I win." David said crossing his arms.

"You fucking…cheated!" Thomas yelled, getting out of the car. "Fucking rubbed your car up against mine and made me spin out. That's cheating!"

"So was using nitro." David said raising his eyebrow at him. "I thought street racers didn't need to use that kind of shit in a simple one-lap race. You did it just so you can save your own ass." Thomas glared at him. "I wonder how the rest of the racers will feel that you had to use nitro to win a race where nobody else had any. _Especially_ when you lost to a stock car," David said grinning. "Everyone would lose what little respect that they have for you."

Thomas stared at him and realized David was right. Bad enough he lost to a stock Sentinel, but if they found out that he used nitro, and still lost, he would be the laughing stock of the whole street racing circuit. "Fine…you win."

"That's what I thought." David said.

Lilly walked over to the two of them and smiled. "We can have the keys to your car, thank you very much." Lilly, said sticking her hand out.

David shook his head. "I got a better idea for it," he said. He took a step to him and said simply while staring down at him. "Give me your wallet."

"What?"

"You heard me. The wallet. _Now_." David repeated. Thomas flinched hearing David telling him again. Thomas went into his pocket and, handed over his wallet not wanting any kind of trouble. David snatched the wallet from Thomas's hand and, began examining the contents inside it. Inside was, a library card, an ATM card with his pin number behind it. _Idiot_, David thought. He continued looking and saw that were was a club card for a supermarket, and behind it was his driver license. Wasting no time, he pulled out the driver's license and put it in his pocket. He then went into his other pocket and pulled out a business card.

"What is that?" Thomas asked.

"It's where you're going to take that car. Head to Brownstand car dealership, and take it there. Speak to a man named Quentin, and that's all." David said putting the business card inside the wallet.

"You mean I get to keep the car?" Thomas said looking at him.

"Till tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. I find out your car is not there, I will be looking for you, and you won't like what happens. From here on out, you work for me Thomas. If I need you for something, you will be there."

"Do I get paid?"

"You get to live." David said sternly and walked back to his car. "Be seeing you. Lilly, let's get out of here." Lilly followed him and, got inside his car. He started the engine and was wondering something. "Where's your car at?"

"Right by the parking lot of the Speedway," Lilly said pointing in the direction. As David stared driving, Lilly sighed and smiled. "So now you got a new car, any plans with it?"

"No, not really," David said as he backed up and slowly driving away from the crowd and headed towards the parking lot. "Maybe use it for a job, or have it stripped and sell the parts." He heard a rattling in the engine as the smoke from his car got a little thicker. "I really did a number to the engine." David said shaking his head. He stopped the car, turned off the engine, and popped the hood. A plume of white smoke escaped from the engine. He got out of the car and saw the damage and continued shaking his head.

"How bad is it?" Lilly asked.

David really didn't know how to put it in words; so instead, he motioned Lilly to come over to see for herself. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number for a tow truck.

Lilly coughed, waving the smoke away from her face. "That bad huh?"

"Bad enough to ask you if, you can give me a ride home," David said apologetically. "The Sentinel needs to be towed for repair."

"Yeah, no problem." Lilly said getting out pulling the keys from inside her tube top. "We can go, as soon as the tow truck comes."

"You still haven't told me about how you learned to shoot." David said leaning against his side of the car, changing the subject.

"Well…my dad taught me how to shoot. He's a captain of the narcotics division in Liberty City." Lilly said looking up at the sky. "Every Sunday after morning mass, he would take me to the shooting range in Hove Beach, Broker, and I would learn how to aim and shoot. Of course my mom would get pissed off about it, saying that young proper women shouldn't learn how to handle guns. My tenth birthday my dad had gotten me a gun; a CZ-75. It was unloaded of course. When my mom found out, she tossed the gun out into the trash."

"Your mom hated guns?" David asked, as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

"With a damn passion," Lilly said rolling her eyes. "She was this paranoid, yet uptight housewife who could hardly give me or dad any sort of freedom. She would try to put me in violin classes, saying that it would turn me into a proper woman, and thinking that I would grow to love the violin."

"Violin isn't that bad to listen to." David said shrugging.

"To be honest, I hated the violin so damn much; I used to skip classes just so I can go to the shooting range." Lilly chuckled. "It was me and my dad's little secret for a while, till my mom found out." Lilly sighed before continuing. "My parents spent the whole night arguing over me, and before you know it, my mom files for divorce and won. She ended up taking the house, the car, half of my dad's paycheck…and me."

"Sorry to hear that," David said glancing at his watch. It was a quarter till eleven. "How was living with your mom?"

"Boring as fuck," Lilly spat. "My mom pulled me out of public school, and threw me into some lame private school. I had to wear a uniform with the short skirt, where guys would give out nasty cat calls and comments every day I went to school on the street or while I was on the train."

"Any of them try to touch you?" David asked looking at her.

"This one guy almost did when I was coming home from school. Some stumbling drunk, but anyway, I'm walking home and this guy tries to feel me up, so I push him, and he stumbles into the street. Before he could say anything back to me when he got up, he was knocked down by a bus." Lilly laughed slightly.

"Got what he deserved." David smirked.

"Damn straight!" Lilly laughed.

"So what made you want to sing?" David asked. "You mom forced you to take singing lessons?"

"Nah, just a gift I have. Not one lesson either." Lilly smiled brightly.

"And the sailor mouth that you have?" David raised an eyebrow and closing the hood of the car when the smoke was gone.

"My fucking mother," Lilly said irritated thinking about her. "Every third or fourth word from her would be 'fuck' or 'ass' or something vulgar."

"Sounds like a certain woman I know." David laughed looking at Lilly.

"Oh, fuck you." Lilly said, crossed her arms looking not amused.

The two of them waited for a few more minutes till they saw a tow truck arrive. David signaled them to come over, and had his wallet ready to tip them. The trucker looked tired as ever as he started asking David several questions.

"Make sure that this car gets taken to the repair shop next to the dealership on Brownstand. Let the repairmen give me the bill for the tow and the repairs." David requested, as he tipped the man two hundred dollars for his trouble.

The trucker snatched the money and began loading the car up. When everything was finished, the trucker got back in and started driving off, leaving the two alone.

"Well, let me take you home." Lilly said as she stared walking towards her car. David followed till the two of them arrived in front of her Cognoscenti. The two of them got inside and Lilly started the engine. The radio was playing some R&B song neither one of them knew, or cared for that matter.

"So how did you manage to come out here? Seems like your mom had a firm grip on you."

"I'll tell ya about that another time David. Can't give you the whole story about me in one sitting." Lilly said in a teasing voice.

"Right," David laughed. "At least answer this last one for me. You grew up in Broker?"

"Yeah, South Slopes. Nice place during most of the day. Nice places to eat." Lilly said thinking about the places she would go to, while making a turn.

"Would you ever go back? To see your dad?" David wondered.

Lilly shrugged. "Maybe…not until I have my shit together over here."

The two of them were both silent, not thinking of anything to say for the moment after David had asked that. It was easier that way. He thought about his mom, and thought to go visit her around the morning after some much needed rest.

It didn't take Lilly that long as she actually remembered where was David's place. Lilly drove the car into the underground garage and, parked the car near the elevator. She then killed the engine and sighed looking at David with a smile. "You sure know how to treat a woman out don't you?"

"Oh yeah," David laughed. "Street racing, driving away and shooting at a cop car, and worried of what would happen if we lost. Yeah, what a night."

"Aw, you were worried for my ass?" Lilly laughed. "Aren't you a sweetheart?"

"If you say so." David laughed a bit. He got out of the car holding on to the money he brought with him and closed the door. "You aren't afraid of Johnny finding out where you were?"

"A little," Lilly said hesitantly. "As long as I stick to my story, that I was singing at the lounge, I'll be ok."

" Dressed like that?" David asked and laughed. "Have a good night Lilly."

As he started walking towards the elevator, Lilly got out of the car and walked over to him. "David?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He turned around.

Lilly ran up to him and embraced him tightly. As she continued to hug him, she inhaled deeply and hugged him more. "Thank you David…I really don't know what the hell would happened if you didn't show up. I owe you big time."

David returned the hug and looked down at her. "You don't owe me anything. Just try to stay out of trouble for me ok? Last thing I need for you is to get hurt."

"You really care about my safety that much?" Lilly said her voice rose up a little.

"Of course. Johnny would get pissed if he found out if you were hurt." David said chuckling.

"You can be such an ass." Lilly smirked playfully punching him in the stomach. "Well I'll let you get some rest, so talk to you later. Maybe you should come see me at the Starlight sometime tomorrow night."

"I'll keep it in mind." David said as he let her go.

Lilly jumped up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and took a step back from him. "See you around David." She went back in her Cognoscenti and started the engine up. David waved goodbye, as she backed away slowly and started driving out of the garage.

_Another job well done…at the cost of my _car. David sighed and went to the elevator pressing the button and watched the Cognoscenti leave as the elevator doors slowly closed in front of him.


	24. Chapter 24:Botched

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created. So don't sue me!  
_**

_Authors Note-_ _After a while, I'm back with another one, and just in time for the holiday too! So. here we go with chapter 24! Read and Reply. and most of all, Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

The alarm clock rung loudly, waking up David from his short-lived nap. His eyes slightly opened adjusting to the glare of the sunlight pouring into his room. He had on the same clothes as last night minus the shoes. The ringing of the alarm clock grew more annoying in David's ears second after second. Mustering enough energy, he swung a heavy hand and, brought it downward to the alarm clock's snooze button.

"That's…better." David muttered as he started going back to sleep. He then heard the sudden shrill of his cell phone ringing, causing him to nearly fall off the bed. Irritated and wanting to sleep for a bit longer, he grabbed the from off the dresser. "Who the hell is this?"

"Oh is that any fucking way to talk to your mother? Have you lost your goddamn mind boy!"

David's eyes suddenly opened up and were in a panic. "Oh God, mom, I didn't know…"

"You know, you aren't that old to get slapped!"

"Mom, let me explain…"

Rosa continued. "After all those hours I spent, doped up on drugs, pushing the ever-loving _fuck_ out of you and, pushed you through school, and shit, this is how you act? By saying 'who the hell is this'? I raised you better than that!"

"Yes...mom," David rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, how come you haven't been here, let alone call me!" Rosa yelled some more.

"Momma, I've been very busy with my work." David lied.

"Yeah sure, I've heard about all the shootings, killings, and violence going around in this city. How do I know you really aren't part of all that?" Rosa said tapping her foot rapidly waiting for an answer.

"Mom, you know good and well…I'm not part of it." David lied some more.

"I hope not."

"Mom why don't I come to visit you, will that cheer you up?" David asked.

"Maybe tomorrow dear, in the meantime, keep an eye on your brother, and be safe alright David?" Rosa sighed.

"Yes mom." David nodded, slowly getting out of bed. "I'll talk to you later, love ya mom." David hung up and shook his head feeling stupid for not checking the caller ID on the phone. He quickly decided to shower up, and spend the day acquiring cars for Quentin. He was close on getting enough money to purchase a medium sized garage over at the Red Light District. It was big enough to store four cars, and so far the Sentinel and the Bullet GT would be perfect to be in there after both cars were repaired. Then he remembered the bill they would give him for fixing the damages on the cars, especially the Sentinel's engine and sighed greatly about it. His cell phone began to ring again, causing him to stop from heading to the bathroom to shower. He checked it again and saw that it was Johnny.

"Hey Johnny." David yawned.

"Good to see you're awake. I need you to head over to my place, I'm going to need your expertise." Johnny said.

"If the money is good," David mentioned as he walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be there in an hour."

"You got thirty minutes, so move your ass." Johnny then hung up the phone. He stared at the view of downtown and smiled.

David hurriedly showered for a few minutes and quickly got out. He didn't bother doing his hair or drying off as he brushed his teeth for few seconds. He went into his closet and heard the phone rang again. He walked over to it and picked it up on the third ring. "Yeah Johnny?"

"Change of plans, meet me at Peruses at the Wilcott Plaza." Johnny hung up once again.

_Why over there? You'd think he want to discuss things in private, not at a damn store_, he thought as he decided to throw something on; a solid, dark red polo shirt, along with some burgundy slacks, and black worker boots. When he was finished, he grabbed his watch and wallet as he was leaving the apartment. He scurried down the stairs, and began walking out the door through the lobby and heard someone say his name.

"Excuse me, Mr. DePalma?"

David turned around and saw that it was the lobby clerk. "Hey Ted. What's up?"

"You got a message, from a Miss. Giovanni. She said to give her a call sometime." Ted said walking over to him handing him a slip of paper.

"Alright, thanks." David said and left the apartment building without tipping. He walked outside and, saw a woman getting out of a cab, and waited till she was fully out. He got inside and shut the door paying the cabbie a ten. "Wilcott Plaza, and don't stop for anything." The cabbie nodded and turned up the music, which was playing Busta Rhymes song 'Dangerous'. He nodded his head to the beat and closed his eyes. He kept thinking about the stuff his mom said to him the last time she saw him.

_If it's not too much to ask David…just watch over on your brother. I don't want the same thing happening to him or yourself. You two are all I have left.'_

"_Yea mom, I'll try to."_

"_Don't try son, just do it for me."_

"Here we are." The cabbie said as he turned around and saw David resting. "Hey, wake up!"

"I already heard you," David said opening his eyes and slowly getting out of the taxi. He didn't bother giving the guy a tip. He saw that it was a very busy morning as people either walked around carrying shopping bags, sat down taking a breather, or buying food at some of the stands placed around. He made his way to one of the stands and, walked up to the vendor.

"Hey, would you like to try my wiener?" The vendor said cheerfully.

Laughing at the innuendo, David nodded. "Italian pepper sausage with mustard and sauerkraut, and a cherry Sprunk."

The vendor made his food for him hurriedly, and served it to him along with a can of cherry flavored Sprunk. David paid the man and walked inside the plaza, eating his food.

_Kinda salty…but not that bad for only two dollars_, David mused as he glanced over at the map of the plaza. As he opened his can of soda, he stared at the map looking to find out where was the store Peruses was. He took a sip and saw that it was located on the third floor all the way at the end next to a SuperStar Café. He then went back to walking drinking his soda and heading towards one of the elevators and stepped inside. The moment he pressed the button for the third floor, a swarm of shoppers ran inside stuffing the elevator with David being pressed in the back of the elevator. _Shit, I can barely _move, He thought as he could hardly move to drink his soda.

The elevator doors closed, followed by the elevator itself moving slowly. David felt stuffed as he saw he was next to a person picking his nose on his left, and on the right some guy singing a pop song off key. The elevator made it up to the first floor and several people to exit out of the elevator. As David breathed a sigh of relief, another wave of shoppers went in, causing the elevator to be even more jam-packed as it was before.

"Oh dear Lord," David muttered as he felt himself being pressed against the back of the elevator. He nearly dropped his soda, as the elevator started going up again. "What I would give for this fucking thing to go faster." David muttered once more as he felt some overweight woman step on his foot by mistake, causing him to yelp.

"Hey did you hear about that guy trying to run for mayor? I hear he's from Liberty City." One shopper said to her friend.

"Nah, I thought he was from Los Santos. The guy is Chinese or Korean maybe." The shopper's friend replied.

"Eh, Chinese, Korean, they all look alike to me." Another shopper gossiped.

When it finally reached the third floor, David had enough and stared pushing people to get out of there. He dropped his soda causing it to spill on some child's head which made the kid cry in the process but, he really didn't care, he wanted to get out of there immediately. He hustled up heading towards Peruses and walked inside.

It was the kind of store where the cost of one suit including shoes, would be a month's rent to the average guy. The only kind of people would by clothes there were, the rich or someone who managed to win the Daytona Powerball Lottery. The color of the carpet was beige, while the walls were a darker tone of brown. There was no music playing at all, as well as no security around the store either.

_It would be the perfect time for a shoplifter right about now_, David thought. "Hello? Anyone here?" David called out for Johnny as he looked around saw a nice blood red and black pinstriped suit along with, a pair of red suede shoes. It looked nice and he probably would get it himself if the cost of the suit wasn't thirty-five hundred dollars. He then glanced at a pair of pearl cufflinks for a second and called out again. "Is anyone here, or are yall on a damn lunch break?" He heard some rustling in the back and walked over to see who it was.

"Hey, David, just a second." The voice said from the back.

David realized that it was Johnny as he leaned against the counter waiting. He didn't wait that long as he saw Johnny walking out wearing a black silk suit, black and white two-tone dress shoes, a silver Crowex watch, and his four-karat diamond pinky ring.

"Sorry about the delay, Dana here at to um...well, she had to measure me." Johnny grinned.

_Cheating on his girl…not fucking surprised_, David thought as he saw a short chubby Filipino woman walk out of the dressing room wiping her mouth and smiled. Showing some sort of generosity, David smiled back at her and went back to his straight face when he looked at Johnny. "So what did we have to talk about?"

"I wanted you to wear a suit."

"Well, you could've just told me that over the phone. I have two of 'em." David said crossing his arms.

"Well that's all good and shit, but there's nothing better than a killer dressed up in style. You gotta have expensive taste, so that's why I had you come here to have you wear nothing but the best." Johnny said smiling brightly.

"The best huh?" David said said raising both of his eyebrows. "By wearing five thousand dollar custom made suits?"

"If you dress expensive, you'll feel and look expensive." Johnny said laughing.

"Oh yeah…till they give me the fucking bill," David muttered.

Johnny heard him and chuckled. "Well if it's all fair, this is going to be a freebie. Dana here will hook ya up but only for today."

"That's all? I get to walk away with some clothes?"

"Just a suit," He then turned to the clerk and said, "Hey Dana, could you help my friend out here? He wants a new change in style."

"Sure," Dana said nodding. "Right this way sir."

David nodded and followed her to a separate large dressing room. She opened it and inside was a stool, and clothes hung up on hangers.

"Just pick out a color, tie, and shoes." Dana said as she took a step back.

"Thanks," said David as he closed the dressing room and examined the three suits.

The first outfit was a black wool coat with a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a golden tie. The second one was brown and beige pinstripe suit with square shaped pearl cufflinks, a matching tie and, dress pants. The third outfit was a cream colored trenchcoat with the inside being a champagne color, including the tie and pants. The only thing that stood out a little bit was the dress shirt that was black silk and the black suede shoes.

_A bit of a long trench coat…It would be pretty damn good to holster my guns…even the shirt looks a bit sleek,_ David thought as he picked out the third outfit and felt the fabric for a few moments. It felt odd as he checked out the others and they felt odd as well. "Hey Johnny…this is an odd fabric."

Johnny walked over and leaned against the dressing room door. "Its cortex mixed with polyester. It's soft, comfortable, and tightly knit, so you don't leave any fibers for this job you're about to do. Also, I want you to use this," Johnny tossed him a small bottle over the door.

David caught it and examined it. It was a small white bottle with no name on it. "And this is?"

"It's mousse. But it contains tar, so it doesn't leave any dandruff or any stray hairs at the scene of the crime."

Slightly impressed, David smiled. "I didn't know you knew this kind of stuff."

"Actually, I'm just repeating what Dana told me." Johnny said laughing.

"Oh…well so much for _that_ theory," David muttered as he shook his head and, started taking off his clothes and putting on the clothes he picked out.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing," David replied as he emptied the pockets into his new pants. He then threw the trench coat on and, started applying some of the mousse into his hair. After putting it in and combing his hair back, he looked at himself in the mirror next to him. "Smooth David…real smooth," he said to himself out loud. "Hey, do you have a bag I can put this stuff in? I'm going to leave wearing this stuff on."

Dana slid a large plastic bag and, a slip of paper underneath for David. "Here you go, and by the way, you can write your address down so we can have your stuff delivered."

"Oh. Thanks," David replied as he placed his old clothes in there. As he wrote down his address on a small piece of paper, he felt like a million bucks with the clothes he had on. His started thinking about how jealous Randy and Alan would be if they saw him wearing that. He started laughing as he left the dressing room and back to the store. He saw Johnny glancing at the amount of how much the outfit was, and pulled put a knot of cash from his pocket.

Johnny quickly peeled off several hundred-dollar bills and placed them on the counter. He then put the money back into his pocket began walking outside. "David, give the lovely lady here a tip."

David rolled his eyes and he went into his pockets and gave Dana a ten, including the bag of his clothes he had on before donning on his new threads.

"So that's your friend?" Dana said as she took the money in her pocket with one hand and, took the bag and placed it under the counter.

David glanced over seeing Johnny outside of the store. "If you say so," he replied rolling his eyes, as he started walking outside. When he made it outside, Johnny handed him a pair of expensive looking, black, tinted sunglasses. "What's this for?"

"Shut up and, put them on," Johnny said as he put his own and started walking. "We gotta go to my car and, head to Chinatown quick."

"For what?"

"When we get to my car, I'll tell you more about it. All I'm going to tell you is that if you pull this off, I'll pay you big for this." Johnny promised.

"Exactly how much are we talking about?" David wondered.

"Well your brother tells me you need a safehouse or a garage." Johnny said as they started walking down the stairs. "You do this for me, and I'll have a blank check ready for you when it's done."

"Randy told you about my problem?" David said. He wasn't surprised his brother was a blabbermouth. He only hoped that he didn't find out that he was escorting Lilly and pulling her ass out of the fire the other night.

"Yeah he told me about it the other night while we were out." Johnny said as the two of them made it to the parking garage level.

"Out doing what?" David said glancing at Johnny as he followed him.

"Business," Johnny said it flatly. "Business, which is none of your own. Understand?"

Slightly annoyed, David answered. "No I don't really."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Johnny. Randy is my brother…my _only_ brother at that. He does brainless, dim-witted things every now and then, but he's all I got as a sibling. So it _is_ my business. Now do _you_ understand?" David said as he lowered his sunglasses and stared at him.

Johnny blinked at him, amazed at the audacity, and started laughing. "Holy shit! I haven't had anyone like that talk like that to me in years!" Johnny leaned against the wall laughing. The entire area was echoing full of Johnny's laughter, which was enough to make David stare at him in abhorrence. In a sudden twist, he grabbed David and pushed him against the wall pinning him with incredible strength. The smile on Johnny was replaced by a menacing stare as; he got within inches of David's face. "Don't get cute David…you seem to forget that I'm a made man, and you're nothing but a low class solider in this family. Which means I can do whatever the fuck I want while you do as you're told. Remember that next time you ever feel the urge to talk down to me. Got it?"

The wind was knocked out of David, causing him only to nod.

"Good. Now lets go." Johnny said moving away from him and headed towards his car; a royal blue 2008 Oracle. He then went into his pockets for the keys and opened the trunk. The only contents inside was, a long silver suitcase. "Go ahead; open it."

David walked up and flipped the two tabs. When he flipped it opened, he saw was inside. "A Springfield M21 sniper rifle…who's the target?"

"Get in the car, so we can discuss that." Johnny answered as he got inside the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger side. As soon as David closed the suitcase back, and closed the trunk, he got inside. Johnny went into his coat pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Benny Tao…quite the political figurehead in Chinatown, and best friend of Han Lo."

"How political are we talking here?" David said as he looked at the picture.

"The next possible mayor," Johnny answered as he started the car and began backing out of his parking spot. "The man is also part of the Imperial Nine Triad."

"Yeah, so?" David shrugged.

"So, if this guy ever became mayor or governor, he could have the Triads do whatever the fuck they want."

"Don't they already do that to begin with?" David scoffed.

"Yeah, but this time even if they got caught they wouldn't get anything for it but a slap on the wrist."

"So who's in charge of the I-9's? Benny or Han?"

"Han of course," Johnny explained as he left the parking garage and headed out onto the street. "My sources tell me that Benny is the one who makes it all legit for them to run their shit, but that's all I know."

"What 'shit' are we talking about?" David asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions man," Johnny exhaled a sigh of annoyance.

"Look, I'm about to perform an assassination of a politician, so you damn right I'm gonna ask a lot of questions."

Seeing David's point, Johnny agreed. "Shit, alright, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know, how big his security is." David wondered.

"Pretty big, you're gonna have to find a good vantage point, cause most of the roofs are covered." Johnny said running pass a red light and, almost into a hooker crossing the street.

"Figures," David mumbled. _So stealth is the key here_, he thought as he looked straight ahead.

"Killing this guy could put a crippling blow to the Triads. I know that this guy going to make a small speech around the Chinatown Marketplace."

"So go there, kill him and break out before they notice anything." David said summarizing it up to him.

"Correct." Johnny nodded as he entered Chinatown. It was more busier than the Wilcott Plaza as people walked around, Johnny honked on the horn a few times scaring away some of the pedestrians, while a few of them ignored him or gave him the finger. "I'm going to pull up by an alley…too fucking crowded here." He slowly drove up to a large alley and stopped as he entered. "Good luck out there."

David turned and looked at him. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"W-well, I need to stay here and keep an eye on the car. It's a rental, so I'm sure you understand." Johnny said stammering a bit while popping the trunk open.

"Yeah, I do." David muttered as he started getting out of the car. _Fucking pussy_, David mused as he got out and walked over grabbing the suitcase out. It felt like a lightweight, as he picked it up by the handle and started walking through the alley. The alley was full of dumpsters and the stench of trash and piss was getting to David as he covered his nose. He made a turn and walked into a large crowd of people, trying to blend in.

There was a festival going on as music was being played, people walking around, and people dancing on the street. If David weren't on the job, he would've loved to come out here and enjoy the festivities with his brother, or if he had brought along Alan, or even Lilly wouldn't mind.

David looked up at the roofs of different buildings and saw a few sentries perched on the roofs. Each one of them was a Triad, as they each wore blood red suits, which made them stick out like a sore thumb. David couldn't tell what kind of guns were they using, but they were each carrying some sort of weapon from David's point of view. The smell of stir-fry and baked goods was getting to David as he realized he didn't have a real meal in him other than that salty hot dog.

He glanced at someone getting a Styrofoam container of Chinese food, and said to himself, "Hell, why not?" He walked over and gave the woman serving food five dollars. "I'll take a bowl please."

She nodded and placed a large portion of vegetable lo mein, and grilled chicken in the container for him. "Enjoy your meal sir."

"I plan to." He nodded and thanked her as he started walking away and continued looking around. He saw a medium sized stage along with several chairs and a stand being set up. He turned around and saw an abandoned building with several floors. _Perfect_. He tore the yellow caution tape at the entrance and walked inside.

David moved his hand around looking for a switch and turned it on. The ceiling light sparked and flickered on showing him only residents that were inside the buildings were rats and roaches. As they scattered around from the light, David continued walking looking around for the stairs. The entire place was a wreck as, he saw several broken crack pipes, several shell casings, rotten food, and mangled up furniture. Some of the walls were even torn down; exposing what was in the next room, which was less attractive than the previous one. He continued walking up the stairs hearing the squeaking of mice until; he saw a door with a fading label saying 'Roof'.

David tried to open the door and saw that it was locked. "Heh," David smirked taking one step back, and quickly, firmly kicked the door. He saw the door wasn't budging and tried to kick it once more. It would be easier to shoot at the door, but it would be a waste of bullets. "Come on you bitch…open." David said out loud as he kicked against the door for the seventh time.

The door flung open allowing sunlight to pour in, and for David to continue going up. Once he was on the roof, David saw a wooden chair and a plastic table. It was still sunny as he sat down and placed the suitcase down near him. He then opened his plastic bag containing his food and started eating.

"Could use a bit of pepper," David said to himself out loud, as he continued eating his food. He saw some of the Triads walking on the roof and counted eight of them. _There's probably more around the sidewalk_, he mused, as he was nearly finished with his food. He propped the suitcase on top of the table near his food as he was eating and opened the suitcase up and examined it.

The Springfield M21 was already assembled a decent sized 6X scope along with a full magazine and silencer next to it. The entire weapon was in black, and underneath, there were a small pair of gloves to match.

As David pulled the gloves from underneath the rifle, he heard a loud thunderous cheer going on. He walked over to the edge, glancing at the limousine driving along with a medium sized police motorcade. He then walked over and started putting on the gloves, including screwing on the silencer on the threaded barrel. Once he was ready, he crouched down behind a very large broken down air conditioner, and waited till Benny would step out.

Inside the limo Benny was sitting across from Han as he stared outside at the public cheering. He was the same height as Han as well as his eye color. Only thing that made Benny different than Han was the long jagged scar that started from the edge of his right eyebrow all the way downward to his edge of his nose. He had on a plain black suit along with alligator skin shoes and a watch with leather straps.

"Quite the crowd." Han said as he stared at the crowd.

"Yes it is. The more the crowd, the bigger the votes will be when I win the election next month." Benny said as he glanced at them holding up signs, cheering, as well as chanting his name. "Are my men in position?"

"You mean _my_ men," Han corrected. "If you remember, you left the I-9 when you went back to Liberty City to pursue your little game of political beliefs."

"And you remember that I _used_ to run the Imperial Nine Triads before the head council in Liberty City decided to have me run for governor." Benny's eyes narrowed as he glared at Han. "You're nothing more than acting leader as far as I'm concerned, so just make sure that they protect me."

"Right. You have my word that they will keep a close eye on you. I don't have any of the grunts doing to the work. In fact, I have some of my best men maintaining a tight parameter around the area."

"Very good Han," Benny smiled. It's nice to see that your strategy hasn't gone to waste."

Back on the rooftop, David was adjusting his sights as he saw the limo come towards a stop. Once it did, the paparazzi began taking pictures. The limo doors opened, and Benny stepped out, waving hi at everyone. More people began taking pictures either with cameras or cell phones. David on the other hand was going to take a picture of his own...with a bullet.

Han was also stepped out of the limo including a few of Benny and Han's bodyguards, each of them wearing the same blood red suits, shades, and ear pieces. Once everyone was out of there, limo slowly parked on the curb and stayed there while, everyone started walking towards the stage.

"Ok David…its time." David said to himself softly as he trained his sights on Benny through the scope. He started quick breaths as he saw Benny arrive on the stage and walk up towards the podium. While he kept the rifle on his target, he moved his eye away from the scope and saw at the men walking around the rooftops across from him. They didn't notice him but, were making conversation and looking around for anyone suspicious. _I should've just shot him from one of the rooms in the building. No one would've seen me, but no idiot; you had to go to the roof…why a roof in the middle of the day? How fucking clichéd can you get! Fuck it, no use crying over it…let's just get this done and get that blank check_, David reflected as he placed his eye back on the scope again. _It would be easier if I could just snipe the watchmen on the roof, but there's so many, the rifle would be out of ammo by the time I'm through half of them_.

"Good afternoon everyone," Benny said through the microphone as everyone started cheering. "It's great to be back in the neighborhood I once grew up in…"

David kept a firm, tight, grip on the rifle aiming his sights straight at Benny's head. He had his finger gently rubbing against the curved trigger, beads of sweat rolled from his forehead, his hands felt hot as he stared at Benny continuing to talk. He kept his head straight, his body stiffened, and his eyes through the scope, as he inhaled sharply and aimed. _Say goodnight Benny_. As he pulled the trigger, something flashed by his scope. A quick flying object passed by him causing him to flinch, throw off his aim and worst of all, pulled the trigger upon flinching.

_PHUNT!_

The sound of the rifle went off as David's eyes widened and saw that it didn't hit Benny but one of the bodyguards sitting just a few feet from Benny instead. The bodyguard cried out in pain as he fell down holding his stomach, alerting the others to shield Benny. The guards on top of the roofs across from David started scoping out where was the shooter, while David himself ducked down bewildered at what happened.

"How in the blue hell did I _fucking_ miss?" David wondered as he saw the flying object that caused it…a bird. "Beautiful, just fucking beautiful!" he yelled as he came out from his cover and aimed down at the bodyguards shielding Benny and fired multiple times.

"What the hell is going on!" Benny demanded

"Sir, we might have an…" Before one of his bodyguards could even finish what he had to say, one bullet drove right into his skull causing him to slump on top of him with his brains oozing out of his head.

Han rushed over to Benny, with a P226 in his hands, and paranoid as hell. "We need to get out of here right away!"

One of the bodyguards on the roof saw someone shooting downward at the stage and squinted. "That bodyguard over there…he isn't wearing the same color suit."

The second bodyguard radioed in on his earpiece, "Han, I think we found the gunman!"

Han looked stunned. "Have that man eliminated!" he yelled on his earpiece.

"Yes sir," The bodyguard replied as he raised his TMP submachine gun over David's direction. "The assassin is over there! In that building on the roof, spray the roof down now!" All twelve of them raised their weapons up and started shooting at the roof with automatic gunfire. "Three of you head inside there and take him down."

The three guards nodded and ran downstairs while the rest of them were shooting at David. David was laying flat on the ground crawling away till he got towards the door. He aimed at one and let off several shots right into the chest of a bodyguard, causing him to fall off the building and crash on top of someone's Mesa Grande jeep.

"Shit I need to get the fuck out of here," David said as he fired several shots into another Triad bodyguard across from him. _Hope I don't run out of ammo when I really need it_, he thought as he counted in his head how many rounds he fired off, and came up to a total of twelve. _Eight rounds left…shit_. His mind went back to the task as hand as he saw three of them run up the stairs and shoot at him. David threw himself out of the way, scrambling up quickly, and held the rifle by the barrel as if it was a club. Using all his strength, he swung it towards a Triad's face, breaking his nose, as well as knocking out a couple of his teeth. As he watched the Triad fall to the ground, David flipped the rifle around quickly and shot one of them in the neck, shoulder, and skull. _Five rounds to go_, he thought as he saw the third one shooting and missing at him with his Mini-Uzi.

Back outside, Han, Benny and the few remaining bodyguards had managed to make towards the limo. Benny leaned over and shouted at the driver.

"Get us the hell out of here!"

The limo driver started the car and started driving off as, people all around where screaming and, running around in a sea of panic. Benny leaned back and winced in pain as he moved forward in his seat.

"What the hell?" Benny said confused at where the pain was coming from.

One of the bodyguards leaned over and saw what the problem was; Benny was shot. One bullet was lodged in his lower back and another was lodged in his thigh. "Sir you've been shot, we need to get you medical treatment."

"Fine…just make sure we get there," Benny coughed as he gritted his teeth from the burning pain. "I want police after him."

Han interjected. "Why the police, I already have my men…"

"Your _men_ fucked up and failed to protect me. I want the police to hunt this guy down." Benny said glancing at Han. "Have all Triads pull out of there and let the police deal with this…individual."

Meanwhile, David fired off two rounds, striking the last thug in the kneecaps and another bullet in his head as the Triad bodyguard fell. "Hah! No scope bitch!" David grinned as he remembered the one of them was still alive with a battered up face. As he turned around to take him out, he saw the thug charge towards him with his fist balled up. He saw the Uzi on the floor and knew he wouldn't have time to grab it, until he saw the pistol the Triad had in his shoulder holster. "Here," David said as he stood his ground and held the M21 in both hands. "Catch!" He tossed the rifle at the Triad, and watched as he grabbed it with a confused look. Fluidly, David reached forward, snatched the FN Five-Seven pistol from its holster, thumbed the safety off and fired off five rounds into the Triad's center mass.

_KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!_

As the Triad fell down dead as a doornail, David policed patted some of the Triads down for any ammo. He heard the sounds of police sirens wailing from the distance as he managed to come up with an extra clip for the Five-Seven, and half a clip from the Mini-Uzi. He pocketed the pistol, the ammo, and held the Mini-Uzi in one hand as he started running down the stairs and, out of the back of the building. He was running full sprint down the alley towards the Oracle Johnny was in. "Almost there, almost there." David said as he continued running and saw the Oracle backing up slowly, almost exiting out of the alley. _What in the hell_, David mused as he continued running. He then witnessed the getaway car pull out of the alley altogether. _Oh no…oh, HELL no!_ "Johnny, wait up!" David cried out.

Johnny ditched David as the Oracle exited from the alley and drove off.

David stood still dumbfounded at what just happened. "He ditched me…that fucking punk bitch ditched me!" David yelled as he heard the sirens blaring once more. _Wait till I get my hands on him for leaving me like that_, he said to himself as he walked out of the alley and saw several cops pointing their guns at him and walking slowly.

"You in the trench coat! Drop the gun now!" A female officer yelled.

"Put it down now!"

David stared at them and took a step back. He wasn't going to put his guns down for nothing. He continued talking back not sure if they going to chase after him or shoot first. Taking the chance, he turned his foot and started running off back into the alley. _Not today assholes…not today_.

"We got a runner! Take him down!" One cop said as she brought her gun up and fired twice at David, almost missing him and instead hitting a brick wall. The cops started running after David into the alley yelling for him to surrender.

"Give it up you prick! Just drop your guns and maybe will let you go with a simple beat down!" One officer said pumping his Ithaca 37 shotgun.

David was hiding behind a dumpster gripping his TMP, and breathing slowly. He quickly came out of cover, and fired off several rounds. The moment they heard the gunfire, they began looking for cover. The police officer that was holding onto the shotgun met his fate by having a bullet drive into his face, dropping him on spot.

The female officer hiding behind several trashcans was pissed. "Officer down! I repeat officer down on Shanghai Blvd. Suspect is armed. Going into wanted level three," she said responding on her hand-held radio.

The radio crackled for a few seconds, and responded. "Request authorized. Back up will be arriving in two minutes. Use lethal force if necessary."

The female cop grinned. _Got ya now_. She brought up he gun shooting at David.

"Fuck!" David shouted as he emptied his sub-machine gun killing two more cops. He tossed the weapon aside, and pulled out the Five-Seven. He then quickly fired off several shots, missing on purpose and thinking that it would make them stay in cover. _I gotta get the fuck out of here_, he thought as he started running down the alley and towards another exit. He continued running and exited out of the alley seeing people still running and screaming. _Probably from the gunshots_, he wondered. He sprinted towards a woman running towards her car; a royal blue 2008 Buffalo. He then saw her reaching for her keys and, sprung into action. "I'll take those!" David said as he grabbed the keys from her.

The innocent woman screamed bloody murder as she struggled with David. "Let go of my keys, you maniac! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

David didn't have time for this as he swung the pistol, and clunked her against her head. It wasn't a strong hit, but it was good enough to make her dizzy. As she fell to the ground in a daze, he quickly snatched the car keys and got inside the car. "Thank you," he said as he closed the door. The suede interior felt soft to the touch as he quickly buckled up and, started the engine. The moment he did he heard a gunshot followed by the windshield cracking in front of him. He quickly snapped up to see what was it and, couldn't believe what he saw.

Fifteen police cars forming several barricades, twenty police officers armed with Remington M870P's, H&K MP5's, and full body armor. There was also another Maverick helicopter joining the other copter; one of them containing ten N.O.O.S.E. officers armed with M4A1 carbines, and SPAS-12 shotguns. Several lines of rope were being tossed down, followed by the N.O.O.S.E. operatives performing fast rope decent towards the warm afternoon street.

"_THIS IS THE DAYTONA CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT!_" The same female voice shorted over a bullhorn.

"_AND THE NATIONAL OFFICE OF SECURITY ENFORCEMENT!" _ Another voice shouted from a bullhorn as well, only it came from the helicopters.

"_STEP OUT OF THE BUFFALO, AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP…THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITHIN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, WE WILL USE LETHAL FORCE!"_

"_SO GIVE IT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT, BEFORE WE RIP YOU APART!"_ The voice in the helicopter

David stared at them and, couldn't believe the ultimatum he was given. Surrender and possibly be mortally wounded by some cops itchy trigger finger. _Or_ not give up, and tell them to fuck off, only to be slaughtered without hesitation. "Great fucking choices," David said aloud.

"_TEN SECONDS!_

David was slightly nervous while at the same time trying to make his decision. "Come on David…think of something. You went to college, and graduated...think of a plan."

"FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…"

"You know what…fuck it," David smirked as he made his choice. He set the gear into drive and, like a maniac, drove straight towards the barricade. Laughing like a hyena, he quickly ducked his head down as well as lowered the seat down, and prayed he'd make it.

"I don't fuckin…_OPEN FIRE!_" The female police officer yelled.

In one thunderous roar, the sound of automatic gunfire filled the entire street. The Buffalo was peppered with bullets; its side mirrors blasted off, the front tires shot as well as its hood was shot to hell. But it kept continuing to drive towards them at full speed, being shot at.

"_Jesus Christ, he's gonna ram us!"_ The female cop screamed as she high-tailed it, followed by the rest of the cops yelling and, running out of the way.

The N.O.O.S.E. officers quickly made it to the sidewalk, and continued pouring rounds into the car, hoping to at least get in a headshot. One of them dropped his carbine, and brought up his shotgun and fired off a twelve-gauge slug into the back tire of the car.

"Oh, God!" David cried out as the car was getting out of control. He slowly peeked out and saw he was seconds away from hitting the barricade. He turned the steering wheel hard and braced himself as the Buffalo crashed into the barricade and flew several feet, barrel rolling in the air. "FUCK…YOU!" David screamed as the car came crashing down, and barrel rolled several more times before it crashed into a fire hydrant, coming to stop.

The Buffalo was smoking ruin, full of holes, upside down and shattered glass. The police cars were in a wreck as well as one of them blown up, followed by another. The police stared in astonishment as they saw the blazing inferno of more police cars.

"No way in hell he survived that," The female cop muttered as she stood up and walked towards the smoldering cars slowly with her gun in her hand. The rest of the police officers followed in suit, readying their weapons at the first sign of trouble.

David's heart was racing, as well as his breathing, as he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door. He slowly crawled out, coughing and gasping for huge mouthfuls of air. He couldn't believe it; he survived. _Somebody up there fucking loves me_, he thought. He went into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out his Five-Seven, thumbing the safety off, seeing the police officers coming towards the cars. He inhaled sharply again and, fired the remaining six bullets. He couldn't see them that well due to the smoke, be he managed wound two, and kill one of them.

She fell down hard holding her side, as she couldn't believe a bullet managed to go through her armor. "Goddamnit! He's alive?" The female cop said surprised. She tapped on her small radio again. "I have an officer dead…one wounded, myself…included. Need paramedics. Suspect has destroyed several police cars, and has assaulted police officers…including resisting arrest…requesting an increase on wanted…level."

The radio crackled and a voice came on. "Accepted…Increasing wanted level…to five."

"You hear that boys…we're going into WL5! Hunt him down!"

David heard as well and was in deep shit. Unless he could get out of their radar for a while, police, N.O.O.S.E., and the FIB would hunt him down. _Great…just great_, David thought as he saw the helicopters moving towards him.

"There you are punk!" The helicopter pilot said on the bullhorn.

"Hey I can see my apartment from here!" Another voice said loud enough for it to pick up on the mic. "That's the suspect? Nice clothes buddy!"

"Shut up and, man the fuckin' gun!" The pilot yelled feeling embarrassed that everyone around the area heard that.

David stood up, but only for a moment as he felt his ankle throbbing in pain. _This is getting worse…first I fucked up the assassination, Johnny ditches my ass, and now I got the law after me…fuck! I knew I should have spent time with my mom instead of this. _ Quickly reloading his Five-Seven with his final clip, he did the best thing anyone in this situation would do, as he slowly inched his way towards another alley.

Run like hell…

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**_Author's Note_-** _As of today, I am going to set the rating on this to M. Last thing I need, is to have this story removed cause, of something I 'violated'. But yeah, I got to thinking when writing this chapter; David has had quite a flawless run so far in this story, why not throw him off his lucky winning streak right here and see what happens in the next chapter. I mean, NOBODY'S perfect. Not even David DePalma. A badass yes. A flirt yes. A caring son yes. But not perfect...I know, I know. I left yall with a cliffhanger...I'm quite the evil SOB aren't I? Hahaha! Questions, comments, suggestions are welcome. So stay turned for more Hollow Point, and have a Happy 4th of July! ^_^ *goes and shoots off some bottle rockets*  
_


	25. Chapter 25:On the Run

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created.**_

**A/N-Here's Chapter 25! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"_All available units…be on the look out for a suspect. Suspect is around six foot, very well built, olive colored skin complexion. He is wearing a cream-colored trench coat, as well as matching beret. Suspect is believed to be the one responsible for the attempted assassination of Benny Tao, as well as the death of several police officers. Suspect is armed and considered to be very dangerous. Situation is now under Wanted Level 5…please stand by for FIB orders…"_

_Keep running...just keep on fucking running! _David thought as he continued running, feeling the pain of his ankle as he held the Five-Seven tightly in his hand. He was on his final clip, and on the run. His best bet was to call up someone one and have them pick him up as soon as possible before they gunned him down. Running out of the alley, he made a turn down Blowfish Way, while pulling out his cell phone. He kept jogging while reaching into his pocket for the phone, hiding behind a parked car, while pointing his gun at the corner he just ran out of in case they were following him. He then, dialed the number for Randy's phone and waited for several seconds before some 80's pop music came into play.

"_Hey if you're listening to this, that means I'm a little bit busy at the moment. Or I'm just too lazy to pick up the phone, so leave me your name, number and…"_

David hung up, getting upset. He then saw several figures showing up from the alley and fired off two shots. One of the figures was an N.O.O.S.E. operative as he caught both to the cheek and dead center in his neck, and slump onto the ground. The others officers witnessed their comrade-in-arms cough up blood and die.

"There he is! Open fire!" One officer shouted out, as they all kneeled down, while raising their M4A1 carbines and opened fire.

The car David was covering from behind was being hammered with rounds, causing David to perform a shoulder roll towards another parked car and ducking from gunfire. He then brought up his hand, while ducking down and fired off three more times. None of them made any contact, but it was enough to make his enemies duck down for a brief moment. It gave him a few more seconds to run across the street, while turning around and saw them coming out of the alley shooting at him with reckless aspiration.

One guy panicked as he stumbled into David, and caught four rounds directly into his lower back. He cried out as he fell on the street bleeding. Another innocent was caught in the crossfire as a teenager ran right into the middle of a stray round to his shin, from an N.O.O.S.E. officer.

David continued running, feeling a bit sorry that a couple of innocent bystanders were being cut down in the process, but it was either them or him, and he wasn't in any mood to die anytime soon by a bunch of macho pricks who thought they got respect just because they carried a bunch of guns, and lifted a couple of weights. He decided to make another turn towards Leffert Street and stay on the sidewalk. Switching from his gun to his cell phone, David started making another call. He was thinking of calling up Lilly but it would useless since she was already singing at the Starlight Lounge. His next bet was to call up Alan, as he scrolled his number down on speed dial, and waited for him to answer.

"Come on," David pleaded as he heard the faint sounds of the FIB cars coming in. "Pick up the damn phone." He said as kept looking behind him every three seconds, paranoid as ever. The phone continued ringing for five more seconds, until he heard the voicemail. Not wanting to hear another voicemail message, David hung up again sighing miserably. To make matters worse saw three FIB Buffalo vehicles up ahead making a stop in the middle of the street.

Two FIB agents from each Buffalo car stepped out quickly. While three of them were carrying HK MP5/10 submachine guns, the other three were wielding Ithaca Stakeout twelve-gauge shotguns. All six of them were wearing long sleeve shirts, along with bullet proof vests, black slacks, black baseball caps with the words 'FIB' etched in the center in white and black sunglasses.

"There's the fucker!"

"Take him down!"

To David's left was a large Chinese restaurant called Mr. Fuk Rice Box, and wasn't that busy. _Only way_, David thought as he scrambled towards the restaurant. A host then approached him.

"Um, hi, sir, would you be eating for here?" The host said questioningly. He looked through the windows to see what was going on.

He turned around and saw the FIB agents running for him. "Nah, I'm having mine to go," David said as he pulled out his Five-Seven and fired of several more rounds into one FIB agent. Each 5.7mm round tore into the agent's vest, and tearing into his vitals, dropping him like a heavy stone. The other agents aimed carefully as David ran into the kitchen and shot at him. One 10mm round narrowly hit David's earlobe, and instead, went into small jade dragon statue.

"EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!" One FIB agent yelled as he raised his Ithaca Stakeout and fired off a twelve-gauge slug in the air.

As everyone in the restaurant began ducking down panicking and screaming, David ran into the kitchen looking for a back door. He quickly snatched one of the cooks and yelled, "Where's the back door here?"

The cook was overcome with a sense of fear mixed with stuttering gibberish. "I-I…uhh."

David slapped him across his face to snap him out of it. "_NOW!_" He wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit as he heard the agents running for him. The cook couldn't really say anything as he only pointed showing where it was. Not trusting him for even a second, he grabbed him as a hostage dragged him along. "Show me the way, and you better be right, or you're going to be learning how to breathe with a bullet hole through your neck."

The cook quickly nodded as David continued dragging him along, while looking to see if the remaining five agents were after him. He heard one of them speak out loud as pressed the gun against the cook's ear.

"You three cover the entrance, one of you stays here and make sure these people are safe, and you come with me." The squad leader said he pointed to each agent on what to do. All five nodded and broke out of formation. "You see that asshole; shoot to kill. Do you hear me? Don't hesitate for even a second!"

_Shit_, David thought as he heard their little plan. To make matters worse, he could the Maverick hovering above the restaurant. _Fuck, they got the roof covered_. "Which way outside? In plain English this time," David demanded, but not loud enough for the agents to hear.

"Right over there…just down the hallway, past the loading dock…please…I got a son…please don't…"

"Alright, alright," David said shutting the cook's up mid-sentence. "You're not going to die…alright?"

"Oh…thank you…thank you so mu…"

Before the cook could finish thanking him, in one fell swoop, David let him go, spun him around so that he was facing and, punched the cook hard in the stomach, knocking the out of him and finishing it up by socking him in the face. The cook fell flat on his back, groaning out in pain, but alive as David promised.

David stepped over him and started jogging off, heading towards the hallway. "He hoped that no one was around as he made it outside. _There were only six when the saw me…and I shot at one of them…they probably called for more backup…goddamn Johnny, why did you leave me out here? Is it something I said or what?_ David's mind was swimming with questions and thoughts. Standing still thinking them over wasn't going to answer any of them at all, so he decided to make a final attempt to call someone he wouldn't even think of. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed rapidly.

"Brownstand Auto's, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked in her thick New Yorker accent.

"Gina, listen to me, is there an Asian guy there?" David whispered as he held the phone against his shoulder and checked his Five-Seven. He pulled the clip and ejected the bullets quickly including the one in the gun by pulling the slide back. _Three rounds…just my luck_. "Is he there Gina?"

"Yeah he's been sitting for a while getting his car repaired. Real nice fellow, he asked me if…"

"Put him on the phone now," David interrupted, as he started loading the bullets back into the clip and shoved it back into the gun.

"Yeah, who is this?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, get your car out of the shop and bring it over here over by Mr. Fux Rice Box in Chinatown on the double." David said pulling the slide back, readying his weapon.

"But they still haven't fixed up on the paintjob!" Thomas complained.

"I don't give a shit if they haven't installed the speedometer, or the seats. Get your car out of there now, and explain to them my situation. They'll gladly stop and give you the keys."

"But I was talking to this secretary…"

"I don't fucking care Thomas. Now move it, and make sure it has a full tank." David said quickly as he quickly hung up. He thought up of a quick plan as, he and ran towards the loading dock and headed outside. Behind him, was the sound of two FIB agent's footsteps zeroing in on him. He saw a door leading out and, kicked the door open, making enough noise for the agents to take notice and follow him. He nearly fell to the ground as the pain in his ankle started to throb again. _Oh, no…not now_, David thought as he stepped outside and limped to the side waiting for them.

Both agents heard the sound of the door. One of the agents was a woman holding an MP5/10 aiming at the open door. The other one was a male gripping on his shotgun breathing heavy.

"Take point," The squad leader said as his partner nodded and moved up towards the door.

As she slowly walked outside, she could hear the sound of the Maverick still hovering covering the roof, and looked up for a few seconds. The moment she looked down and turned the opposite direction, she was met with a solid punch to the face, and fell down on the ground hard.

The squad leader heard the loud thud as stared outside. "Tabitha? You ok?" The squad leader said through his radio. He slowly took steps bringing his shotgun up. "Tabitha, respond." He then stepped outside as looked down and saw his partner down on the ground knocked out. Surprised to see her down on the floor, he knelt down to check on her and realized, her weapon, and two of her clips were missing. Before he could even react, he felt the steel barrel of the submachine gun pressed against the back of his head.

"_Don't fucking move._" David said holding the weapon against the agent. "Can that Maverick see us?" David whispered. "Nod for yes, or shake your head for no."

The agent shook his head no.

"Good…take your radio out." David said continuing to whisper. To make matters much easier, he leaned down and pulled the sidearm he had tucked in a holster in the small of his back, as well as the one by his shoulder and, pocketed them. "Don't even bother trying to reach for her gun. Already have hers too. Drop the shotgun including the vest while you're at it."

Doing as he was told, he asked. "You think killing me is going to solve a goddamn thing?"

David blinked thinking about it.

"Look around you. FIB, N.O.O.S.E., and the DCPD, are onto your ass like flies to shit…snuffing me out is only going to piss them off even more." The squad leader chuckled.

David didn't answer for the moment until he snatched the radio and turned the volume down a notch. "I know that…which is why my federal friend, you are going to trade clothes. You wear mine, I wear yours. Simple as that."

"And when my partner gets up, then what? She'll know that it was me!"

David chuckled. "Yeah, you're right about that." He pulled out the .45 caliber handgun he took from the squad leader and, fired.

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Three fresh bullet holes were steaming from the top of his partners back. The female agent stayed still, blood oozing out of her like slow running faucet. David's nerves were calm and collect as he fired at her again.

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Four new bullet holes entered into her lower back this time. The squad leader stared in a mix of horror and disgust as he stared at David. "You fucking bastard."

David rolled his eyes. "Same thing will happen to you. Matter of fact…"

The walkie-talkie interrupted David as someone on the line was speaking. _"Sir! We just heard some shots fired. Respond."_

David tossed the gun and the vest into an open dumpster. He then, pressed the barrel of the MP5 at his head again and handed him the walkie-talkie. "Well, don't keep them waiting. Answer it…and come correct."

The squad leader nodded as his hands trembled turning the volume up a bit. "It's alright, I thought I saw him and panicked a bit. Still checking the place out."

The radio crackled. _"Sir, I can have the rest of the team with you in less than thirty seconds."_

"No! I mean…just…stay in your positions in case he tries to head over there. I can handle this." The squad leader said trying to remain calm.

"_Rodger that…holding positions."_

David grabbed the radio and turned it off. "Smart man…just for that, I won't snuff you out."

"Is that right asshole?" The squad leader mumbled only to be hit upside the head with the MP5.

"Don't get cute prick," David replied as he walked by him. His foot touched up against something as he looked down and saw it was a half a roll of duct tape. His brain started working as he thought of another plan as he kneeled down to grab it. He then, pulled out the other pistols, including the dead FIB agent's gun, and tossed them in the trash. When he was finished, he pulled out the Five-Seven and fired off the last few rounds. He then wiped it down and then walked over in front of him and handed it to him. "Here, hold this."

"Why are you giving me this?" he said looking at David confused.

"Shut it, you're giving me a migraine," David snapped. "Now hold it with both hands." The agent nodded as he held the gun with both hands only for David to wrap the agent's hands, wrist and the gun to make sure it wouldn't fall out of his hand, with the duct tape binding him. He then taped the agent's mouth and took a step back looking at him. He then took off the trench coat and beret.

The agent tried to talk wondering what he was trying to do but everything he said sounded muffled.

"Stop talking and keep still," David replied pulling the trigger and putting a ten-millimeter bullet into the agent's kneecap, shattering it in the process. The agent screamed and groaned. David ignored his cries as he quickly took off the trench coat, and did a final check to see if anything was in there. _Nothing…good_, David thought as he covered the man's shoulders with the coat. "Hope you like coat. Least I could do for shooting ya," He laughed as he took off the cap and tossed it away, replacing it with the beret. When he was done dressing the agent, he turned on the radio and fired off more shots from the MP5/10. He then, tried to imitate the agent's harsh voice. "I found him guys! He's in the back. I have an agent down!" David grinned staring at the squad leader who realized what David was doing. "I repeat, agent down!" He then shut it off, wiped it down and threw it against the wall shattering it. Next, he fired off more sounds from the submachine gun in the air while walking over to the dead FIB agent. Fluidly, he placed the weapon into the dead woman's hands and wiped it down. "Well…that's that."

The squad leader's eyes widened in horror as, he heard his team come out from the back and yell. At the same time, David threw himself on the ground, acting like a helpless bystander.

"Help! This man has a gun! Help me!" David yelled at the top of his lungs, moving out of the way and pointing. "He shot that woman and he's going to shoot me!"

"FIB!"

"SURRENDER NOW!"

The squad leader couldn't believe what was going on. All those years of mental, and severe physical training, didn't prepare him for what was going on. He didn't think his team was that gullible into believing that he was the killer. He was now sweating bullets as he tried struggled the get the tape off of his hands as, he turned around trying to remove the tape.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!" An agent yelled as he trained their sights on him.

The squad leader turned around staring at David again then, back at his team as he finally broke the tape off his hands. The moment he tossed the tape to the side, he reached for the tape for his mouth he heard two words that he thought he would never hear from them.

"_DROP HIM!"_

The four of them fired at him. Ten-millimeter bullets, as well as twelve-gauge slugs, tore into the squad leader's face, head, as well as his chest. He twisted around staggering, and was shot several times in the back, as the bullets entered and began tearing up his spine. The agent fell to the ground; bloodied, twitching, and dead in front of David. David was in shock as his eyes looked up at the agents aiming their guns up.

"Hands up!" One of the agents yelled training his sights on David.

Putting on a performance, David started whimpering. "Hey look, I was waiting for my date to show, and I had to take a piss man! And then the shooting happened and I tried to hide and this fucking guy finds me and, tries to mug me…I didn't do anything w-w-wrong man, just don't k-kill me _please!_" David cried out as he pretended to cry in front of them.

"Alright, alright, shut up kid. We just wanted to know to know if you were injured." Another agent said lowering his weapon.

David hesitated, but was still in character. "Uhh…yeah, I'm alright. Just a sprained ankle and, a headache from all this shooting going on."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, a little bit." David said as he got up.

"Alright, now get lost." The agent said seriously. He then went into radio and started talking. "Units to dispatch, suspect is dead. I need a meat wagon to have this body bagged and tagged."

"Any idea where's the squad leader?"

"Beats me…he probably chickened out or is contacting dispatch too someplace…hey, didn't I tell you to get the fuck out of here kid? Beat it!"

Nodding David limped away looking at the dead agent they shot up and shook his head. _Damn…and that was a nice coat_, he thought as he quickly got away from the scene. As soon as he got away from them, he grinned like a cat catching a bird. _I deserve an Emmy for pulling off that bluff_, David thought as he chuckled. Pulling out his cell phone, he tried calling Johnny again. _Several rings and, still no response_, David thought._ Fucking bastard isn't picking up. I bet I know where he is_. He then heard the loud roar of an engine as he turned around and saw Thomas's Bullet GT drive down the street and, stop by the curb.

As the car windows slightly rolled down but, only stopped halfway. "What the hell happened here?" Thomas asked as he looked around and saw a few police cars as well as ambulance vans.

"A bunch of bullshit," David muttered as he opened the door and got inside. "Don't worry about it. Just drive me to the Starlight Casino, and step on it." David buckled up and started thinking while, turning on the air conditioning. _Lilly told me she would be singing over at the lounge. Knowing Johnny, he would be there acting like he's there for her…fucking prick leaves me to fend off the cops, N.O.O.S.E., and the goddamn FIB of all things…I can't wait to see the look on Johnny's face when I get there._

It didn't take Thomas that long as he drove right in front of the casino parking lot. It was crowded and lively as David looked around for a bit. Thomas, turned off the AC, and yawned. "You sure you don't want me to come in there with you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, you did well." David commended him.

"So, I get to keep my car?" Thomas said confidently.

"Not really," David said in basic terms. You're such a hot shot racer, you're going to tell me how much the winnings are at each race you go to, so I can calculate what you owe me. You're then going to collect the winnings, and pay me every week. Eighty percent for me, twenty percent for you."

"Can't I get thirty percent?" Thomas asked. "I mean, I like to party man!"

David was in no mood. "I'll dock the shit down to five percent if you're going to piss me off."

"Alright man chill. Twenty it is." Thomas gave in.

"Good, you start today. Now go race and make me some money." With that, David got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. He began walking inside determined to find Johnny. What he would do when he found him, he didn't know yet. He continued walking, pushing people out of the way, while looking around for Johnny. He wasn't around the tables, the slot machines, or at the buffet. Irritated, he continued looking around and headed towards the lounge. He saw someone standing outside the door, followed by a sign saying 'Private Party'.

The guard looked at David walking and stopped him. "Hey man, no one is allowed inside."

David ignored him and unhooked the small velvet rope, only to have the guard put his hand on his shoulder. He shot a glance at him and quickly grabbed his hand. His mind was going through what should he do to him, and in two seconds, he broke three of the guards fingers. As the guard cried out in pain, David sent a brutal haymaker towards the guards face, followed by a hard right hook to his gut knocking the wind out of him.

He then opened the door and walked inside. The faint smell of cigar smoke was in the air as David looked around. There wasn't anyone except for several people he could see over by a table. He heard a piano playing a bit and saw Lilly on stage humming a few bars. He leaned against the counter at the bar and continued looking around. He saw Alan sitting down playing blackjack with a few unknown assailants of his. Across the table was two people sitting down; one of them drinking, the other one talking. It was a bit too dark to see who the two people were but David was going to find out. He continued walking to see who it was for a few short seconds and couldn't believe who it was.

Johnny and Paul.

David felt a rush of anger and could barely contain any sort of tranquility. His hands were balled up into fist as; he started envisioning himself beating the living shit out of Johnny for what he put him through most of the day. And David was going to make that into a reality. He started off by knocking down a table getting their attention.

"Who the fu…" Johnny stopped as he turned around and saw an extremely pissed off David. "How did you manage…I mean, hey, what's up?"

"You…ditch me…" David said shaken with rage. "YOU FUCKING DITCHED ME!"

The pianist stopped playing, and everybody stared at the two of them.

"Look…I know…you're upset." Johnny stammered a bit.

"Upset? _UPSET!_" David yelled. "I get upset, when I used to be late for school. I get upset, when I got a flat tire. I used to get upset when Daytona City Dolphins lose a game. But this…no…I'm not upset. _I'M PISSED!_"

"Johnny what the hell is going on here?" Paul demanded.

"David is bitching," Johnny explained. "_Again_." He said with a Machiavellian smile

David lunged for him. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_" David screamed as he ran towards him.

"Ah, shit!" Alan chirped, as he ran towards David. He was lucky enough to grab him as he started holding him back. "Easy fella, it ain't worth it!"

David struggled. "Let…go! Goddamnit, let go of me!"

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Paul yelled his face was getting slightly red as he stared at the two of them. "Now, what the hell is going on David?"

David took several breaths trying to collect himself and cool down. "I went on a job with Johnny here."

"Where?" Paul asked.

"Chinatown…"

Paul cut him off and pointed to the pianist. "Take a break." As the pianist got up and started walking, he then turned to David. "As for you, I want you to relax right now."

David nodded slowly, still upset from earlier. "I'll try."

"Don't try. Just do it." Paul said firmly.

"Well Johnny and I were supposed to do this hit in Chinatown. It went bad, and when I ran to Johnny to reach to the car, he ditches me, leaving me to defend my damn self against a bunch of cops including the FIB. I had to shoot my way out just so I can make it." David said while glaring hard at Johnny who was smirking. "With the promise of giving me a blank check for a safehouse."

Johnny's smirk quickly went away.

"Wait…you were the one the news was talking about? That assassination flop with Benny?"

David nodded slowly.

Paul's eyes shifted looking at his son. "You left him there?"

Johnny scoffed. "Look pop, I may have left him but it wa…"

Paul slapped him with the back of his hand dead center in Johnny's face. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screamed. The sound of the slap echoed in the lounge, making everybody flinch. Even Lilly was shaking a little bit from how pissed off Paul was. "_How the fuck can you leave him out there!_"

"The fuck does it matter!" Johnny yelled. "The man isn't a _real_ Forelli to begin with! Him or his goddamn brother!"

Paul grabbed him and stared in his eyes. "You listen to me. Those two may not have the name like you and I, but they still work for us, and we don't leave our men behind under _any reason_. You seem to forget, we hardly have any soldiers on our team. We need all the help we can get right now, and I for one, won't have you abandoning anyone. _Got it?_"

Johnny was hesitant but he quickly nodded, fearing his father would slap him again. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, you little shit…_just_ _don't ever do it again_. I find out you pull some shit like this again, _I'm cutting you off_. _No questions asked_." Paul pushed him away and went into his pocket. He pulled out his small bottle of his blood pressure medication and opened it. As he popped two pills into his mouth and crunched on them, while Alan handed him a glass of water. When he was finished drinking, Paul stared at his son shaking his head in shame, while breathing heavily. "I swear, Johnny…you're going…to be the death of me."

"Look dad I said I was…"

"Just leave Johnny. I call you later to discuss about your actions." Paul said in a dismissive tone.

"Yeah…sure." Johnny said feeling hurt as he walked away. He shot a hateful stare at David as he walked passed him. "Lilly, let's go!"

Lilly heaved a sigh, walking off the stage and, followed Johnny. The place was filled with silence except for the sound of her high heel shoes clacking with each step. She glanced at David and quickly winked at him, happy that he was alive and well.

"Move your ass Lilly! Now!" Johnny yelled.

Lilly hurried. As the two of them left, Paul's composure was steady again. He sat down and started drinking his water. He offered David a seat, to which David accepted. "Listen David, my son may have his head up his ass every so often, but on behalf of my son, I'm very sorry that this happened to you. Really, I am sorry for what you went through."

David was quiet. He knew what Paul was trying to do, but it would take more than that for him to even start forgiving. He then saw Paul went into another pocket and pull out a checkbook and wrote down everything. He then handed it to David with open kindness. "What's this for?" he asked

"You earned it." Paul said simply.

"But I fucked up, and you once said you didn't want any fuck-ups now that I'm with you guys."

"Good point," Paul shrugged. "But it's better for you to have fucked up and be alive, rather than pulling that job and getting yourself killed by the damn feds."

David agreed and pocketed the check. "Point taken."

"My son made a promise. Forelli's always make sure that we stick to them. On top of that, it wasn't right of him to just abandon you like that. I swear on his mother, may she rest in peace, if it wasn't for the fact that he was my only son, he would've been killed for that." Paul said certainly. "You need anything to eat? Anything to drink at all?"

"Actually, I was going to go visit my mother. Thank you though," David said, taking the check and got up. He looked at Paul who was breathing heavily still. "You going to be alright?"

Paul nodded sure of himself. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Just a little winded. I'll be alright."

David nodded and started walking leaving Paul and Alan at the lounge. He pulled the check out of his pocket. It was a check for seven thousand dollars. He could finally get that safehouse that he always wanted. As he pocketed the check, he started thinking on how Johnny was when he left and he would he would probably do. _Probably nothing, other than bitch about it to his girlfriend…still I better watch my back…something tells me I won't be working for him for quite a while till this blows over…or till he apologizes, whichever comes first. Fuck it, let me go visit my mother. I made a promise so I'm sticking to it…I just hope she doesn't realize the smell of gunpowder on me._

_

* * *

A/N- Originally the chase scene was supposed to have a car chase in there, but I got to thinking "Why not just have him on foot?" Also I decided to pit Johnny and David against each other, but anything can happen in this story. Right now, let's just say they probably wouldn't want to be in the same room together for a long while. Other than that I'ma start working on some of the missions that Paul has for David with the Yardies, including hunting down the right hand man to the Cuban Cartel. Read, reply, and have a great day! :)  
_


	26. Chapter 26:Mama Knows

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created._

_**A/N-**Here's Chapter 26...probably the shortest chapter I ever did haha. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

David was standing outside of the casino waiting patiently waiting for a cab to show up. So far nothing showed up except, a few people having their cars picked up by the many valets waiting for a tip. He already sent Thomas off to race, so calling him up for a ride was out of the question. He wasn't in the mood to steal a car around the parking lot. He already had enough running from the authorities for one day. _Come on_, David thought. _There's got to be a vacant cab around here!_

Conveniently, there was one as the cab came at a slow stop honking for David. David saw the cabbie motioning his hand telling him to come here. Not wasting one second, David lightly jogged over and got into the back of the cab. The inside of the cab was disgusting as he witnessed several flies buzzing around, and an open porno magazine showing the centerfold of a naked blond with her legs spread wide open while squeezing her breasts. It wouldn't look that bad if it wasn't for the damp, sticky, splotches across the centerfold. He didn't even want to know what sticky substance it was, as he kicked it away gently, and rolled down the window.

"Where you heading to?" The cabbie asked followed a roaring belch.

David grimaced at the cab's burping and answered, "Heavenly Meadows retirement home."

"Don't play around with the window man," The cabbie said as he started driving and started on the meter. He didn't even bother turning on the radio for him.

David on the other hand was pushing himself against the door and stuck his out the window a bit, breathing mouthfuls of air. It wasn't the best air Daytona City had to offer but, it was better than smelling the BO and, God knows what in the cab.

It was a ten-minute drive as they arrived in the parking lot of the retirement home. David quickly got out of the cab, gagging as he walked around and threw a ten-dollar bill at him.

"Hey asshole, it supposed to be twenty for the ride!" The cabbie yelled.

"If your cab didn't smell like a fucking cesspit, you'd get that other ten!" David retorted back as he continued walking away.

"No fucking respect...that's all I ever get," The cabbie muttered angrily driving off.

David continued walking as he arrived at the doors. He didn't see an orderly standing outside like he did before. _Got the day off I suppose. Then again, the last time I was here, I was packing a piece._ He walked over and signed in his name on the visitors list. He looked around and saw his mother sitting down reading a book. He then walked over; standing behind her and. tapped his mom on the shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" David asked.

"Of course it's taken asshole. I'm waiting for my…" Rosa turned around and saw her son smiling. "Well, you finally show up! Where's my hug?"

"Sorry mom." David laughed hugging her.

"Eh, it's alright." Rosa said continuing to hug him. She then sniffed a moment and stared at her son and sniffed a bit more. She could recognize the odor from a mile away.

David looked at her wondering what was going on. "Mom, what's the matter?"

"Why do you smell like gunpowder?" Rosa questioned as she glanced at him.

"Mom that's…just…" David's words trailed off as he tried to quickly figure out an excuse. _Come on David. Think goddamnit!_ "It's a…umm…a new cologne! I bought this a while back and, used a little bit of it. I didn't think you would notice at all!" David laughed nervously.

Rosa stared at him with a straight face. There was a brief moment of silence in the air as the two of them looked at each other. "Four years at Vice City University, and that's the best you can really come up with? 'It's a new cologne mom, I didn't think you would notice at all' I mean, really David? Do I look stupid to you?"

Before he could say anything in his defense, Rosa slapped him against his face. The right side of David's face stung. "Jeez mom!"

"Don't 'jeez mom' me David!" Rosa said placing her hand on her hips. She glanced at some of the people looking over and murmuring to each other. "Let's go outside…we need to talk." With that she reached up and grabbed David by the ear. She then walked nonchalantly while tugging on her youngest son's ear.

Embarrassed by the chuckling and giggling of the others as they stared, David cried out, "Ow! M-mom! I'm…ouch! Let go!" He struggled and he held on to his mom's hand, trying to make her let go, but to no avail. _Goddamn. For an old woman, she's got a hell of a grip! Same ol ma_, he thought as the two of them went outside.

Once they got to the fountain, Rosa let go of him and stared at him fuming. David could see that this visit wasn't going to be a good one, and wished he had showered up before visiting her.

"David Anthony DePalma…you better give me a fucking straight answer. I know when you lie to me, and quite frankly you're a bad one at it. Sure, you can fool anyone else with those big brown eyes, but you can never fool your mother.

"Nobody is fooling you mom, believe me. " David slightly smiled, rubbing his ear from the pulling and twisting his mother did.

"David…your eye's shift several times when you lie." Rosa said not amused.

David's eyes stopped shifting, as he closed them and took a deep breath and sighed. _No use hiding this from her forever…all right David…time to come clean_. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"That gunpowder smell…wasn't a new cologne."

"No! Really?" Rosa said sardonically. Her face then changed to worry as she asked him one more time. "Why do you smell like gunpowder son?"

"It's because…I've used a gun in the line of work that I'm in." David confessed as he looked at the ducks swim around a bit in the fountain. "I'm not really a driver making deliveries…I'm…a hitman for the mob."

Silence once again was in the air as David turned his head and looked at the ground feeling guilty. David's mouth felt dry, but he pressed on continuing to talk.

"I didn't want to tell you cause, you were so proud of me going to college, and graduating. I would think I found some kind of work when I left VCU, but I couldn't…then I came out here tried to help out Randy, and he dragged me into this lifestyle."

"I thought so." Rosa said sighing. "I knew you would do something like this. Just like your father. An apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Wait," David said surprisingly. "You knew? _You_ _fucking knew?_"

"Hey! Language, David." Rosa reminded him.

David ignored her. He still wanted to know. "How long did you know?"

"I've known for a while you've done some stuff like this before. How the hell else did you manage to come up with the money to get to that college? Selling lemonade?" Rosa shook her head. "I also knew you were in some kind of trouble when you told me you were here, telling me you were working as just some 'delivery boy'. Mama knows."

David couldn't believe it. "Then why didn't you say something back then and tell me? Why keep it a secret?"

"Just wanted to see you squirm son," Rosa said crossing her arms and sat down by him. "And who are you to tell me not to keep a secret? You've been keeping this shit from me for years!"

"Mom…"

"Let me finish," Rosa demanded as her temper flared up for a second. "I know you're an adult, and it's time you started living your own life, making your own choices. Remember David, every choice you make has its consequences."

"So true…so very true." David agreed.

"Nobody dragged you into this lifestyle that you're in. _You did_." Rosa concluded.

"Yeah mom…I know that as it is." David said sourly. "So what are you going to do mom? Stop talking to me? Cut me off from the family altogether? Beat me?"

"No, smart ass, I'm not going to." Rosa said shaking her head. The thoughts did cross my mind though several times. Only thing I can ask from you is…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Watch over Randy."

"Besides that," Rosa uncrossed her arms and took one of David's hands and held tightly. "_Survive._"

David saw the plea in his mother's eyes as she said that single word to him. It hit him heavier than any punch, kick or bullet. Most mothers would've never wanted anything to do with their son's if they were involved in any sort of criminal activity. But his mother was fine with it. _What's her angle in all this?_ David thought as he firmly held his mother's hand, and nodded.

"I promise mom."

"Good…come on, visiting hours are over," Rosa stood up. "My son, a college grad, and a hitman. If it wasn't for the fact that my carpel tunnel acting up lately, I'd whip you like a losing horse."

"Sorry mom." David apologized.

"And don't you _ever_ lie to me about something like this again David. I mean it." Rosa said lightly whacking him upside his head.

"Ow! Alright mom, I won't lie! I promise," David pledged. "Quit hitting me."

"Boy, with what you confessed to me, I haven't hit you enough." Rosa said firmly, hitting him one final time against his arm. Her face then softened as she hugged him. "Now that I know what you're doing, I can't stress this enough. _Please be careful_."

"I will." David vowed as he hugged him mom again and started walking away. He turned around and called out his mother's name. "Hey ma?"

"What?"

"You arent like…mad at me are you?" David wondered.

"Disappointed is more like it. But no, I'm not mad at you…just remember what I told you and, don't get yourself killed."

As soon as he left the retirement home, the words of his mother echoed in his head over and over.

_Remember David, every choice you make has its consequences._

_I knew you would do something like this. Just like your father. An apple doesn't fall too far from the tree_

_I can't stress this enough. Please be careful_.

David shook his head, while taking a deep breath to relax. "Well…that didn't go too well," David said to himself as he continued walking. The sun was setting down slowly as David glanced at his watch. It was reading 6:54pm. "Hell of a day David," David said talking to himself out loud as he started walking down the sidewalk. There wasn't anyone to hear him speak so he let it all out sighing. "Hell of a fucking day. You failed at an assassination attempt, you were on the run by the fucking cops, and you're on Johnny's shit list…temporary I hope. To top it all off, mom knows what you _really_ do…and she isn't that pissed! Not to mention, she knew the whole time! I can't wait till I get home…call in about that safehouse near Brownstand, order up a pizza; some drinks, maybe an escort to keep me company like Tiffany, and try to…"

The jingle of his cell phone ringing cut him off as he went into his pocket and checked. It was the number to Club Sugar Daddy.

David picked it up and answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey David!" Milky yelled. The music was blaring with the sounds of Poison, by Bell Biv Devoe.

"Hey Milky, how is everything?" David said with a slight smile.

"Great, I wanted to thank ya again on getting me and my sis out of that mess."

"It's the least I could do." David said with mild diffidence.

"Well the reason why I called was that you brother wanted you to come over to the club so you two can talk," Milky said as she then yelped by some drunk bumped into her and spill his cognac on her chest. "Hey! Watch where the fuck you going shithead!"

"What?"

"Oh, its nothing just a drunk in the club. But yeah, he needs you to come here right away."

"I got plans Milky," David answered. "Tell Randy that I'll talk to him first thing in the morning."

"It's really important that you got here." Milky pleaded.

"Is that much of an emergency?" David said making sure.

"I promise. It really is."

_So much for that food and that escort_, David thought as he rolled his eyes. "Alright fine…tell him I'll be there in the next fifteen minutes." He quickly hung up before she could say a word. The moment he hung up, he saw a yellow and blue striped PCJ-600 motorcycle. _Fuck fifteen minutes…I'll make it by five_, He thought with a smile as he sneaked up behind the biker and pulled him off the seat by the helmet. "Color is a bit weird, but it'll do nicely!"

The biker was so surprised he didn't even realize he was being jacked till he saw David take the motorcycle helmet off of him then, put it on himself.

When the light turned, green, David turned around and looked at the biker. "Thanks for the donation!" He laughed as he flipped down the tinted visor and, took off on the PCJ-600, riding down the street musing what Randy wanted to discuss about.

* * *

_A/N- I figure its best to have someone remind David that every choice he makes is gonna have a result. What better way than have his mother say it to him, telling him the truth, followed by whacking him a few times for lying and hiding it from her? Anyway, read reply, and stay turned for the next chapter! Have a great day! ^_^ _


	27. Chapter 27:All Hands on Deck! Part 1

David continued weaving through the busy streets as the, day slowly came to an end. It was typical as most people wanted to go home before every freak, druggie, and lowlife oozed their way onto the street. He made a turn towards Canker Street and made another passing by Carter Park. Feeling bold, he hopped onto the curb and drove through the park, zigzagging through several trees and through an open basketball court. He then exited out the park and, hopped off the sidewalk. The moment the motorcycle was back on the street, David cut off a Walton pickup truck, causing it to slam into a light pole.

_Fucking idiot_, David thought as he made his way towards Brownstand. He ran a red light, and remembered where the safehouse was. _720A Eliot Way_, he remembered, making a hard right and passed the Brownstone Auto Dealership. _Should be here a few blocks down. Hope the owner isn't too busy._

He finally arrived in front of the place and saw that it was in need of a fix. The metal front gate looked rusted, as well as the broken mailbox, overgrown weeds, and trash all over the place.

David scrunched up his face at the smell of the trash as he walked up the stairs to ring the doorbell. The moment he pressed the bell, he received a small jolt from the button and staggered back with a yelp. "Goddamn!" he cried out. He rubbed his finger in pain and saw someone open the door, only to have the barrel a Sagia-12 shotgun pointing at his face.

"I told you motherfuckers, I'm not interested in no damn Watchpalace!"

Defensively, David threw his hands up and, tried his best to talk it over. "Look, I'm not a Jehovah Witness alright? I hate 'em just as much as you do!"

"So what the fuck are you here for? You too old to be a popcorn sellin' Boy Scout, and you aren't asking for a donation for some useless liberal charity. You're a cop aren't you?"

"No!" David yelled.

"Well I didn't see nothing! You hear me? NOTHING!" The owner yelled pressing the barrel against David's chest. "Now I suggest you walk away from my steps while you still have your fucking head intact!"

"I'm not a cop! I was here to purchase the fucking building you had on the Crapslist ads! Put that damn gun away!" David shouted.

The man stared as embarrassment sunk in, causing him to lower the gun down. "My apologies… it's just been hectic the last few days."

"Yeah, you and me both…can I come in?" David asked lowering his hands.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." The owner said as he turned around and walked inside. "You got any questions about the place?"

"A few," David answered as he walked inside.

The owner was a skinny African-American with black hair that was graying on the sides. He was in his mid-fifties, wearing an old fading olive drab coat, steel-toed boots, and black jeans. He had a silver chain around his neck with a single bent dog tag with the ace of spades on it.

The inside of the brownstone didn't look that bad compared to what was on the outside. There was light brown carpeting, matching the walls. The two of them walked into the living room, where there was a small coffee table with stacks of 'Technically Legal' porno magazines. The magazine on top was showing amateur of the year, Mojave Silver.

"Well what do you have to ask me boy? I ain't got all damn night." The owner demanded.

"You're the owner Roger Stroll right? The man I talk to about seeing the place on Craplist"

"In the flesh," Roger answered. "This place has three rooms one bathroom, and a garage perfect for two cars and a motorcycle if you can squeeze that in as well."

"I'm the one interested in buying the place." David explained.

"Well, then, you have the down payment?"

"Better," David said as he went into his pocket and handed him the check Paul wrote for him. "I got you a check for seven thousand."

Roger looked at the check and at David struggling not to laugh. "I was expecting cash, buddy boy. Ten-thousand."

"You said online that it was seven thousand!" David yelled. He quickly regained his composure and started behaving himself. "Well the check is legit. I just got the damn thing earlier today." David complained. "If I even bothered taking it to a check cashing joint, you know they will want their cut."

"Well, I guess you're assed out then." Roger snickered. He looked at what David had on and had a thought in his head. "Well there is something we can work out."

"Like what?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

"I used to be a bit of a card player myself back in the day. Man, summer of 1994 I was on a roll. I was up fifty-seven thousand and the dealer…"

"Look, I hate to interrupt, but what does this have to do with anything I was asking you?" David asked wanting to get to the point.

"I was suggesting if you wanted to have a simple card game with me." Roger said as he sat down on a green suede couch.

"Well depends on what kind of game we're playing. I'm usually good at roulette and baccarat." David said as he found himself a medium sized wooden stool.

"Well I don't have a roulette table here, and I don't know what the hell ba…carrot or whatever you call it…"

"Its baccarat." David said correcting him.

"Well I don't know what the fuck that game is! How about a single hand of five-card stud?" Roger said as he pulled out a deck of cards that was next the stack of magazines. "Nothing wild. One hand. If you win, the house is yours for the amount you got."

"And if you win?" David wondered.

"The price is set back at ten thousand. No questions asked." Roger said, setting the terms firmly to David.

"Deal then." David said as he watched Roger shuffle the cards like a talented dealer David saw at the Starlight Casino. He glanced at his watch, and saw that he was going to hurry this card game up. He then saw Roger dealt him five cards and glanced at them. He raised an eyebrow at them and glanced at Roger looking at his.

"So then how many cards do you want young buck?" Roger said turning down the TV as the show _I'm Rich_ started.

"I'll take two." David simply said.

"Two cards? Shit…my guess is you trying to chase a full house." Roger said slyly as David discarded two of his cards.

_Shit…how did he know I was shooting for that?_ David thought as he grabbed the two cards Roger handed to him. He lifted the two cards and looked at him. He nodded his head, not wanting to show any kind of emotion to throw Roger off. _Just keep a good poker face David…or whatever that bitch says in that song_.

"Dealer takes one," Roger said out loud, discarding a single card and pulling out one from the deck. He looked at it and scoffed.

"I take it you got what you wanted right?" David said, his lips forming a small smirk.

"Maybe…maybe not." Roger said smirking himself as well. "Why don't we just jack up the stakes?"

"What you got in mind?" David said questioning Rodger's intentions.

Roger went into his old coat pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring with a gold band and a single half a carat diamond shaped heart in the center. He then, placed it on top of the stack of magazines. "My sisters diamond engagement ring. She left her husband back in Liberty City in 2002. Found out he was into some freaky shit on the computer. You know that Little Lacey Surprise…"

"Spare me the damn history story," David interjected. "I see your ring, and raise you my watch." David took his watch off and, placed it next to the ring. "So Roger, what do you have?"

Roger laughed as he grinned. "I think you better get your scuba gear ready boy. Cause I'm about to give you a certified flush." He presented his cards; all five of them were diamonds, with his highest card being a jack.

David shrugged lowered his hands. "All I have is a pair of kings."

"Hah!" Roger laughed. "I guess, I still got it."

"Not to mention these three aces." David concluded as he placed the remaining cards in front of Roger, showing what he had. "Looks like I win this game." He went into his pockets again and handed him the check. He then took back his watch. "You can keep the ring by the way."

"Eh, it's alright." Roger said defeated. "I got twelve more just like that one. Give it as a souvenir or give it to some lucky bitch. Well, a deal is a deal. The place is yours now. I'll just have my shit out of here by a week." Roger said as he gave him a key to the place.

"Well it's a pleasure doing business with you. Take it easy." David said as he got up and left the ring there as a symbol of mutual respect. He quickly headed out, pocking the key to the place and, hopped back on the PCJ-600. He peeled out, heading his way towards the freeway, cutting off cars left and right. One of them being a 2001 Blista van as it spun out of control and crashing into a rail. _Out off the way jackasses_, David thought as he was careening through the busy streets at 110mph. He saw that the exit to the Red Light District, and made a smooth turn nearly colliding into a Linerunner.

The neon lights were already flickering on as David entered into the district. Hookers, pimps, junkies of every sort, were now coming out into the nightlife. David turned and saw a chocolate skinned hooker with short curly black hair, letting some construction worker feel up her breasts with his rough hands. The hooker was looking rather annoyed and bored, while the construction worker was grinning, palming and massaging her chest through her blouse.

"All right buddy, you had your free sample, so unless we're gonna knock boots, I don't have time fo' this shit." The hooker explained.

"Alright, babe. Hundred sound good enough for ya?"

"Good enough for me baby." The hooker said with a smile as she snatched the money and linked her arm with his.

The two of them walked to the trailer near the construction yard. Rumor had that a whorehouse, disguised, as a hotel was almost complete. David had a feeling that Randy would probably want to expand into something like that and make more money. The light turned green, and David sped of, heading towards his brothers strip club.

It only took David a few minutes to arrive as he waved at the bouncer Bolo and slowly drove it through a small alley and behind the club. Once he parked the bike, he got off and walked around to the front of the club.

Once he was inside, the song Bump N; Grind by , was just starting as he walked around seeing the twins Milky and Creamy grinding against a pole half naked, making bedroom eyes at the audience. The men in the crowd were whistling and throwing their hard earned money at the stage, begging for more. One of them was begging out loud for the two to kiss. The rest of crowd agreed and urged the two to perform the act. He two sisters heard them well and, grazed each other's lips teasingly but that was all he was going to get no matter how much cash everyone was throwing at them to see the two.

David continued walking and passed by Sapphire who nodded at David as he sitting on some guys lap, enjoying a martini. As soon as he got to the bar he then saw Tiffany serving up drinks. He didn't see Cathy anywhere near the bar.

Tiffany, wearing a red halter top, which matched the color of her high heels and thong. She didn't have on much make-up unlike the rest of the girls. She only had on lip-gloss. She noticed David walking and greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey David! Want a Kamikaze?" Tiffany suggested as she poured a drink for him.

Not wanting to be rude, David accepted it and knocked back the shot. He set the shotglass down and looked at Tiffany. "I didn't know you knew how to mix drinks."

Tiffany laughed. "Neither do I. I'm just glad Cathy left these flash cards on how to make anything,"

"Speaking of which, do you even know where she is?" David asked.

"She's in the office with Randy, talking about some business he's planning with the bar." Tiffany said as she started making another drink. "Want another?"

"Nah I'm going to head to the office to talk to Randy. Thanks for the drink." David said as he handed her a ten.

"Hold up, let me get you your change."

"Keep it." David said as he walked away.

The club was unusually busy. During most nights, there were only a handful of people in. Now it was wall to wall.

_Randy's probably got some special lined up for these people. Probably cheapened the lapdances so more people can show up._ David mused as he arrived in front of the office door. He knocked on the door twice and waited. No one came to open the door. He then jiggled the doorknob and saw that it was unlocked. Turning the knob, he opened the door and stepped inside, only to witness his naked brother screwing Cathy from behind. _Holy…shit_, David said to himself as he saw Cathy's wanton cries, as well as her 44D tits bouncing back and forth. The office smelled of sweat, musk oil, and sex, as there were clothes all over the place, papers on the floor including a pair of black panties covering Randy's telephone, which was off the hook.

Her eyes were closed shut, as she kept moaning. "Oh fuck Randy! Yes, baby, push it in a bit more! Oh shit!"

Decided to get their undivided attention, David stepped in, and slammed the door loudly. The two were startled, Cathy being the most as she covered her chest with an embarrassed expression on her face. Randy on the other hand slowed down his fucking and sheepishly smiled.

"Hey bro!" Randy said as if it was nothing at all. "Took you a while to get here."

"I was securing a safehouse in Brownstand. Milky told me that you needed me to come here right away." David said as he looked away from the two and stared at a picture of the two of them during Randy's high school graduation. "Do you two mind?"

"Maybe I should let you two brothers talk," Cathy said still covering her chest. "I'll just get dressed and head back to the bar, Tiffany probably needs me."

"That won't be necessary," Randy said as he started picking up the pace again.

"But…mmm…y-your brother is…i…in-in he…here!" Cathy stammered as she quickly tightened up, and shivered.

"Meh, he's family, not some peeping tom." Randy laughed as he leaned forward and pulled her hair a bit.

David shook his head. "You know I can just wait outside the door till you two are done if you don't mind. No need to subject me to this shit."

"Quit complaining David…you've saw me fucking a girl before back when you were sixteen." Randy said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"How would you know?"

"Who was in my closet video taping it? I can tell when there's a red light blinking…in the dark no less."

Cathy laughed; followed by biting her lip the moment Randy slapped her ass.

"Anyway, what did you want me for?" David demanded, quickly changing the subject.

"Well it turns out we know where Pablo is." Randy said as he stopped for a moment and made Cathy lay on her back this time.

"Yeah, at Fleetwood docks." David said reminding him.

"Randy, grab my tits!" Cathy yelled out, starling the hell out of David.

Randy complied and continued fucking her, while explaining the situation to his little brother. "Well that huge yacht that he claims to have? Turns out it's a big one."

"Harder, Randy! _Harder! Oh yes!_" Cathy yelled out again while rubbing herself with one hand and gripping part of the desk with the other.

"What's the name of it?' David asked struggling to not pitch a tent in front of his brother and Cathy.

"S.S. Conquistador. It's a big ship, but tonight, Pablo is having a get-together on his ship." Randy said he now sat back down and prompted Cathy to ride him. He grabbed onto her hips and, made her go up and down, he continued to talk. "It's semi-formal, so wear something classy yet comfy bro."

"Oh! And…by the…way," Cathy's moaning turned into high pitched squeals of delight, as she turned her head at David. "N-no weapons at-at all!"

_Great…can't bring a single weapon on board_, David said shaking his head trying to block out Cathy's moaning, but it didn't help since he was five feet away from the promiscuous couple. "What time will the boat leave the dock?"

"At…ten…so…I'd get…moving," Randy said in between grunts. He leaned and pushed a small envelope for David. "I managed to swipe it from a Cuban Cartel flunkie."

"Suppose it has his name on there? I don't look Cuban at all." David dissented.

"It doesn't have the guys name on it. Other than that, get on the ship, walk around a bit and wait till it's away from shore." Randy said muffled due to the fact that he had his face in a pair of tits.

"And let me guess, kill him?" David said sarcastically.

"That and blow the ship up." Randy said squirming as Cathy was now grinding down on him. "I want to send a message to Luis when I take out his last lieutenant. I want him dead little bro alright?"

David was staring at Cathy's breasts which were bouncing and shook his head, bringing himself back to the matter at hand. "How am I supposed to blow up a ship with no weapons? Not to mention when I do cause the boat to sink, how the fuck am I supposed to…"

"You'll think of a way," Randy said assertively. He got up and made Cathy bend over the desk before entering in her again. "You got about two hours till that ship leaves, so get to it. I'll wire the money to ya when that ship has sunk."

David nodded as he got up and took the ticket. When he was walking towards the door, he would Cathy almost screaming.

"Randy! Oh my God, I'm gonna come! Oh yes, I'm coming!"

"Me too babe!"

"Do it! All over my ass!" Cathy begged.

David shook his head and left the office slamming the door shut, not wanting to hear another word from those two. He checked his watch and saw that it was fifteen after eight o'clock. Not wasting any time he started leaving the way he came. He saw Tiffany still struggling to make drinks for people only now Bolo was near her keeping any on her any of the girls, making sure they were safe. He waved at the two of them as he left the club and headed to the back of it through the alley. Once he made it, he jogged to the PCJ-600 and hopped on. First thing he needed to do was head, home to shower, then jet down to Modo and get something decent on him. The clothes he had on looked nice but, he was already sweating and there was a slight tear on his shirt. Not to mention he had the stink of gunpowder on him according to his mom. Putting the helmet on, he started the engine and drove out of there heading back to Cecil Apartments.

It only took David ten minutes to finally make it back after weaving through traffic and nearly colliding into a hot dog stand. He parked the bike in the garage, took the stairs instead of the elevator to his floor and made it to his apartment. As he started stripping his clothes off the second he closed the door, he saw that it was now eight-thirty. He quickly showered for a short moment and got out, almost slipping on the tile floor. He quickly went to his room and sorted through the clothes in his closet. He had a few nice clothes that would be suited for this kind of thing.

"Fuck Modo's…I got what I need." David said out loud and picking out what he was going to wear. He grabbed a dark blue silk dress shirt along with some matching dress pants, and dress socks. Once he was done putting all that on, he put back on the black suede shoes. Afterward he grabbed a royal blue blazer and threw it on along with his gold Crowex watch. He looked at himself in the mirror and touched up his hair a bit with a comb and gel. Once he was finished he checked his watch and saw that he now had only an hour.

"Ah, shit!" David cried out as he started heading outside, grabbing his cell phone and wallet he left on the floor. He ran down the stairs and went back on the motorcycle and quickly drove off. He didn't bother putting the helmet on as he started the trek towards Fleetwood Docks. _Hope this ship has some good food and hope Pablo is there so I can deal with him. But the bastard knows what I look like. Then again, anyone would if they had a broken hand, a broken arm, and a bullet in the kneecap thanks to me. I gotta play this one cool…like a spy which means don't let him see you…till you have to kill him_.

He stopped thinking as he realized he was on Syracuse Ave passing by the Greek café Spartans, and three blocks away from Fleetwood Docks. Smiling, he drove past a beige Huntley Sport SUV, not knowing he just passed by an SUV belonging to the Cuban Cartel.

Inside the Huntley Sport SUV was Pablo driving nervously, while several Cuban Cartel members were inside. All of them were suited for occasion as well as carrying HK MP5K submachine guns and a Glock 22 as a sidearm. Pablo's hand was still in a bandage but he was able to move his arm around, as well as bend his leg. The car phone rung loudly and Pablo pressed the button to turn on the speaker phone.

"Yeah?" Pablo said making a stop at Xoom gas station/Rusty Brown Ring Donut store.

"Have you made it to Fleetwood Docks?" Luis said as he was laying in on a king sized bed with silk sheets, and Melissa snorting a line of cocaine while masturbating with herself.

"We made a stop for some gas. Listen, I think we might need more security at the ship."

Luis could tell the edginess, that Pablo was scared out of his mind. Melissa stopped masturbating and started nudging up against him. She slipped her hand downward and began stroking Luis's manhood from under the blanket and smirked. Luis returned the smile and let her carry on. "Listen, my friend, I've already dispatched enough security at this party. Not to mention you need to be there to make the sale on some of the stuff we have on that ship."

"I know that, but, how do we know that this killer isn't going to be at the party? I mean Marco supposedly committed suicide along with his entire crew shot up, and Ramon was shot and burned to death. This guy is a nutcase…he wants us dead!" Luis shouted as one of the Cuban Cartel thugs patted him on the back telling to calm down in Spanish.

"Relax, Pablo…those invites were sent to the exact people that I wanted there. There won't be any surprises, I assure you." Luis said confidently. "Now make this money and, chill the fuck out alright?"

"Sure thing boss…sure thing," Pablo nodded. Before he could say another word, Luis hung up.

"Mmm, papi, who was that?" Melissa whispered in his ear.

"Nobody you need to worry about. Now be a dear and, finish up. You got yourself a long night." Luis demanded as he watched Melissa wet her lips, sink her head down under the sheet and, perform oral sex.

Pablo still didn't feel so great after Luis's so-called 'pep talk'. A lone gunman killed both of Luis's lieutenants, and he was next on the list. Thought of it made Pablo's bandaged hand shake.

"Hey you doing all right?" one of the gunman asked as he was drinking a small cup of coffee.

Pablo glanced and tried to play it off. "Oh, it's nothing really. My nerves are acting up."

"You don't want anything?"

"I'll be alright…come on, lets go. We're going to be late for the party." Pablo said as he got inside the SUV along with everyone else. "Make sure the others guys at the ship keep an eye on everyone."

"I'll call and let them know."

Up ahead, David was across the street from the docks and parked the bike in the lot. He saw an assortment of nice and expensive looking cars, ranging from top of the line supercars, to classy four-door sedans. On his left there was a champagne colored '08 Infernus supercar. On his right was a forest green '08 PMP 600 as well as a red '01 Banshee with white racing stripes.

"Christ…these cars make this motorcycle look like a fucking joke," He muttered as he cut the engine and stepped off the bike. Once he quickly straightened himself, he walked along with a bunch of people and glanced at his watch. It read 9:38pm. David sighed glad to know that he had made it with enough time to mingle, eat, and figure his way around the ship. He then saw how nice everyone was dressed as they walked towards a ramp showing their tickets to a Cuban who wore a black suit with a yellow tie. He couldn't help how some of them walked around suspiciously had yellow ties. _My guess is that have on yellow ties to recognize each other tonight. Still, why would they wear shades at this time of the night? Is it supposed to make them look cool or something? Bunch of fucking retards if ya ask me_, David thought as he shook his head and got in line. He waited for several minutes before he was in front of three people.

One was taking the tickets; the second was moving a hand-held metal detector around each person to see if they were carrying any firearms, while the third one was handing out menus.

"Excuse me sir, you have a ticket?" The first person asked him having his hand out.

"Yeah, I do." David said in a calm manner as he went into his pocket and pulled out the ticket and handed it to him. "Quite a bunch of people here tonight."

"Yeah, this is probably the biggest party Pablo has thrown," The guard said as he looked at the ticket. "Well everything seems to check out fine."

"Alright," David said glad that his cover wasn't being blown so far. "You know when Pablo will be here?"

"He hasn't shown up yet. Guy likes to make an entrance, the last time he threw a party on his ship, he arrived by helicopter."

"Guy's a bit of a showoff?" David said making light conversation

"Sorta." The guard shrugged.

David nodded and continued walking until he met the second guard. "I already know the procedure man. I went through this kind of thing at a bus station once."

"Shut up and, stand still," The guard muttered as he waved the metal detector around. So far nothing beeped except for David's watch. The guard looked at David suspiciously, and David gave a guilty smile. "Alright, you're all cleared, get lost."

"Damn man, don't get pissy cause you hate your job," David scoffed as he walked along and was presented by the third guard, only this one was a short petite blond woman. "I take it this is the part where I'm frisked?"

The woman laughed. "No, not today, I'm here to give you a menu. We have a special tonight on lobster tail and fettuccine alfredo, with your choice of wine, beer, juice, or soda."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." David nodded as he took the menu from the woman and got on the ship. He looked around and saw more of the same suited thugs wearing yellow ties and shades.

The deck of the ship was marvelous, as he saw several tables, a small band that was playing Mambo-Gozon by Tito Puente. He turned his head slightly and saw that the wine glasses were gold rimmed, including the utensils.

A waiter walked up to him and smiled. "Good evening sir. What will you be having for tonight?"

"A glass of Chardonnay, and the steak medium rare, extra mushrooms, and scalloped potatoes please." David said politely, handing the waiter the menu.

The waiter thanked him and walked off, only to come back a few short minutes later with a bottle of wine, and opened it. Once he did he poured a glass for David.

"Thank you. Leave the bottle for me," David asked slipping the man a five for his troubles. As the waiter walked away, David took a sip of his wine. _Nice looking people, good wine, good food I bet, nice looking place._ _It's a damn shame I'm going to blow it all up. It would've been nice to own this ship_,he thought as he finished his wine, and poured another glass, while listened to the music the band was providing.

* * *

_A/N- Originally I had finished this chapter about around the beginning of September, but I kept thinking it needed more into it. So after a while of editing this, I'll fill you in on a few things. Watchpalace is apparently a spoof of the Jehovah Witness pamphlet Watchtower. Mojave Silver is another spoof to former porn star Cheyenne Silver (personal favorite haha), Technically Legal is a spoof from a real magazine called Barely Legal of course. The Greek cafe Spartans is a spoof of a Greek cafe in San Diego called 'Daphne's'. Also the scene where Randy is briefing David what to do while he's doing Cathy as well was inspired from the mission in Vice City 'Martha's Mug Shot which had someone having sex in that one while wondering what needed to be done (I think we ALL remembered that one haha). Well that's that for this latest installment of Hollow Point and, until then, read and review, Stay tuned for Chapter 28 and have a great day! ^_^_


	28. Chapter 28:All Hands on Deck! Part 2

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own GTA or any of the characters, weapons, cars, songs, however I do own the characters I created including the story. So don't sue! Thanks!**

_**A/N-**Well, folks, it's here again, and with good timing too for New Years Eve! Here's Chapter 28! Read and enjoy it! :)_**  
**

* * *

The food arrived just in time as David finished his third glass of wine. David thanked him and, started eating a little bit. Much to his amazement, the food was actually great. He began eating more as the band just started playing 'Spanish Rumba' by Carlos Santana.

_Damn, this steak is good!_ David thought and he cut a thick piece with his steak knife and put the food in his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had a steak that was this tender. While he was eating, he glanced at the knife and saw that it had a serrated edge on the blade and it was small enough to be a concealable weapon. He finished his steak, thinking to himself to wrap the knife in a few napkins and carefully placed it inside the pocket of his blazer. Once he was finished, he went back to eating his potatoes.

Back outside Pablo and the rest of the crew finally arrived. They all parked near the rest of the cars, and all got out. Pablo was now relaxed and calm down, after he went into his pocket and took two quick sniffs of a small, thin, vial of cocaine. Once he saw that everyone was accounted for he motioned for everyone to start heading to the ship.

"Once we pull away from the dock, spread around and keep a sharp eye for everyone accounted for. That killer could be on the ship." Pablo requested wiping his nose.

"We already did a check, and so far, no one was carrying any weapons of any sort." One of the thugs explained as they walked.

"Still, keep a damn lookout." Pablo demanded as they started walking up the ramp.

Back on the ship, David finished his meal, and stood up. He saw one waitress finish taking a couple's order. "Excuse me miss, do you know where you can show me where the bathroom is?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed. "It's over at the aft of the ship."

"Thanks," David nodded as he walked out of there and began wondering around the ship. _I'm going to need more than this steak knife if I'm going to do any kind of damage here. And with the number of innocent bystanders on this ship, there's going to be all sorts of panic._

David continued walking around and saw two suited Cuban Cartel thugs talking in Spanish. He could barely make up the words as he leaned against the wall and eavesdrop. Making himself less suspicious, he pulled out his cell phone, pretending to make light conversation on it.

"Any word on Pablo showing up?"

"Yeah, he just showed up. Paranoid as fuck," The second Cuban Cartel thug said chuckling.

"You better watch what you say in front of Pablo. You know he'll throw your ass off the ship, and make you swim back to the mainland."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Matter of fact, your ass is supposed to be checking on the stuff down in the engine room!"

"Fuck you man, I was just about to head there."

Both guards went on their separate ways, while David placed his phone back into his pocket and followed the guard who was supposed to go to the engine room. David was fifteen away from the guard as he walked in slow steps and, kept looking behind him every few seconds making sure no one was following him. He stared down at the suited thug, reaching into his inner pocket and pulling out the steak knife.

_Alright, you suit and tie wearing, 'I wear my sunglasses at night' motherfucker…show me the way to the stash,_ David thought as he saw the man make a left turn. David waited for a few seconds before continuing on his little stalk. He then noticed the guard stop midway, and slowly began to turn around. _Fuck!_ David panicked as he saw an open room and quickly sidestepped in.

The guard turned around scratching his head. Nobody was behind him, as he stood there confused for a few seconds and, shrugged. "Must be seeing things. Shit, I gotta lay off the weed," He said as he continued on walking.

David slowly stepped out and saw that his prey was on the move again. He continued walking slowly as he, unwrapped the tissue around the blade of the knife. He then pocketed the tissue with one hand and, kept a firm, hard, grip on the handle of the knife. He watched the guard walk down a flight of stairs and saw that, the stairs were noisy with every step the guard made. _Oh, that's just great. Noisy fucking stairs? Why don't you have security cameras around and throw in a couple of laser tripwire sensors while you're at it? And just for shits and giggles, why not throw in a thirty foot mechanized robot and, a plot with more twists and turns than the freeway in Los Santos! _

David decided that he had to risk it and continue stalking the guard down till he reached his objective. Lucky for David it was just a small flight of stairs leading lower into the depths of the ship. He slowly made a small step towards down the stairs while holding onto the rail tightly. He kneeled down gently and saw the guy taking a cigarette break. _I think it's best to snuff this guy out right now. I'm probably down in the engine room already._

The guard pulled out a cigarette and patted himself down for a match, but he couldn't find anything. Not even a lighter. He groaned in frustration as he leaned against the wall and continued looking for a match. He was unaware of his predator sneaking up behind him.

"Shit. What I would give for a fucking light right about now." The guard sighed in desperation."

"Here, let me help," David said as he approached the guard with quick speed.

"Who the…" Before he could say another word, the guard watched his enemy bring up the knife.

David pressed the knife against the guard's neck and pulled back hard, slitting the man's throat. He then twirled the knife around and sliced the guard's neck again, only from the opposite side.

The guard struggled to breathe as he felt David cover his mouth and pinch his nose, keeping him from breathing. His knees felt weak along with the rest of his body as, he fell down the ground, his life about to pull away from him.

"Don't fight it…don't even try to fight it asshole," David muttered to him and he rammed his head against cold, metallic floor a few times. He continued pinning him, looking around to see if there were any witnesses around. He lucky enough to see that no one was around except him and the man he killed. David let the dead man go and began patting him down quickly. "Come on. I know you got a gun or something on ya," he said ruffling through his pockets, and felt a gun he had tucked in his waist. _Finally! Something useful_, he thought with a smile as he pulled it out and it was a RG-14 .22 caliber revolver.

"_You gotta be fucking kidding me,_" David seethed. "Over a billion guns in the world, and I'm stuck with something that should be used as a starter pistol!" He quickly stood up, kicking the dead body hard in disgust. He had a better chance with the steak knife than a .22. He examined the gun and saw that it was already loaded and had a few extra rounds. He shook his head aggravated, till saw small bathroom and decided to hide the body inside, by dragging it and locking it inside the bathroom. He then noticed some of the blood left from the dead man's neck and, went into his pocket for the napkin he had the knife wrapped in and, quickly cleaned it up. He tossed the bloody tissue out of sight and, pocketed both weapons. The two were going to have make due till he had something heavy hitting. "Shit, I feel like a stick up kid with this crap," he muttered

David continued walking around looking around for the engine room, till he saw several people yelling and talking to each other while the radio was playing. He tried to listen to what they were saying, but only to come up with garbled nonsense. _They're drunk_, David realized, as someone walked up behind David, pressing the barrel of an Ithaca 37 shotgun against his head.

"The fuck are you doing here?" The thug said pissed off, pressing shotgun against David's head harder.

David tensed up as he felt the barrel pressed against his hair. One wrong move and the walls were going to be coated with David's blood and brains. "Hey, I was just…well I was looking for the bathroom ya know. Had one too many earlier," David lied and laughed, hoping this guy would buy into his story.

"What makes you think the goddamn bathroom is here?" the Cuban thug demanded.

"Look, I got lost alright? What can I say?" David chuckled.

The guard looked at him skeptical and went into his walkie-talkie. "Bridge, this is Carl, I'm down in the engine room. Yeah, I have one of the guests down here. Says he's lost and can't find the bathroom."

David saw the man turn his body a bit exposing himself, and went into his pockets. He went for the knife holding it tightly, as he quickly pulled it out and caught the man by surprise, by jamming it right into his stomach. He quickly stabbed him again, causing the Cuban thug to drop the shotgun on the floor and, clutch his stomach screaming, "Shit, now everybody down here heard him," he said rolling his eyes as he grabbed the shotgun and pumped it one time. _Locked n' loaded_, David thought as he went into his pocket and shot the thug in the face with the .22 revolver. The thug fell to the floor twitching, while David took cover and waited for one of the Cuban workers to come out.

One of them holding a Beretta glanced on the floor of his fallen buddy. "What the hell is going on!"

He looked up to see David come out of hiding and fired at him sending white, hot, twelve-gauge buckshot across the way, and land right into his chest, exposing his vital organs, as he collapsed to the cold metal floor. He turned around to see if anyone was coming down the stairs to hear what was going on, but so far no one showed up. _Good, gives me enough time to find where the engine is at and sink this ship_, he thought as he saw two more of them come from out the room and take pot shots at David.

The bullets missed David and flattened against a steel pipe and against the wall, as the two thugs were firing from MP40 sub-machine guns that were in very poor condition. Both of them were yelling obscenities at David, spraying the entire hall way with gunfire. The two of them weren't even aiming as; David only stuck only the shotgun out and fired. The weapon kicked back hard, almost flying out of his hands but, David held on to it with a firm grip. Only one of them caught the twelve-gauge blast as it struck his face, sending him to the ground, ending his life.

His friend quickly stared at his friend, and a sudden rush of fear came over him. He dropped his gun and made a beeline towards the stairs, only to have David swing the shotgun like it was a baseball bat, towards the thug's stomach. The Cuban dropped to his knees gasping for air; only to have the barrel pressed the twelve-gauge weapon right in between his eyes.

"_Blink and you're dead,_" David said pumping the shotgun once. "Where's the engine room?"

"Uhh…umm…no comprende."

"Bullshit!" David smacked him with the barrel of the shotgun against his head. "I bet I blow ya foot off with this, you'd understand a little better. Now talk!"

The man nodded and pointed. "Down…the, h-hallway, an-and the s-s-stairs. C-can't miss it."

"Thanks," David said as he struck the Cuban thug across the face with the shotgun, causing him to black out. "Down the hallway and down the stairs…into the belly of the beast I suppose." He patted the thug down for a short moment and came up with a loaded Beretta. "You don't mind if I borrow this for a while do ya?" David jokingly asked as he laughed and, pocketed the weapon. He ran up to the other thug and grabbed his Beretta as well, after wiping off the blood off from it on the dead guy's pant leg. He also acquired two extra nine-millimeter clips. He thought for a moment if he needed the knife and shook his head no. He had enough ammo to take on the thugs on the ship. Once he was ready, he made his decent towards the stairs, not knowing he was stepping into.

Back up on the bridge, Pablo had walked inside seeing that everything alright. The ship had already pulled away from shore, and things were looking at their best. One of the crewmates walked up to him with a look of fear on his face.

"Sir, we have a problem." The crewmate said.

"What is it?" Pablo asked looking at him.

"Sir, I was on the com, and there seems to be a slight problem down on the lower third floor."

"Probably just slight interference," Pablo said unassumingly. "Nothing to worry about. Maintain course."

"Sir…there was gunshots." The crewmate said.

Pablo glared at him. "Are you sure they were real gunshots, or someone playing a video game or watching TV?"

"It was Carl sir. After he screamed, a few more gunshots were heard followed by someone talking…sounded Italian."

_Dios! He's on the fucking ship! I thought he wouldn't be able to get onboard with all of the security checks_, Pablo thought. His worst fears were coming true. The hitman was onto him, and with no way off the ship, except for a forty-five foot plunge in ice cold water.

"Pablo is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen. Have the workers down there to hunt this perro down as well, and when you do, _kill him_." Pablo said determined to get this hitman once and for all. _He shouldn't even have a weapon on him, and if he does, what does it matter? Every worker on the ship is armed with at least something. Lets see if this cocksucker has what it takes to reach up here_, Pablo thought again, as he chuckled.

Back in the lower halls of the ship, David was slowly making his way down the stairs towards the engine room. The sound of the ship's caterpillar engines were loud, but inside the large area, were several workers; most of them wearing masks and handling various chemicals and powders. While they were working, there were several more workers, keeping watch, while holding different types of guns. David walked down the stairs calm and cool, while he pointed the shotgun at the ceiling, and fired. Everyone turned around and stared at the lone gunman who fired, while David just stood there with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey there! My name's David, and I'm here to make your night a living hell if ya don't mind!" David said loudly in Spanish as he pointed the shotgun at one worker and pulled the trigger, blowing the man's face off. David quickly pumped the shotgun and fired upon one worker who was carrying a Mini-Uzi but missed.

The worker fired his gun one-handed, spraying nine-millimeter bullets towards David. He screamed as he tried to kill David.

David tossed the shotgun quickly and, whipped out both Beretta's while sliding down the rail on his back shooting at multiple enemies. Two bullets went into the Mini-Uzi wielding thug's neck, while one slammed directly into a workers forehead, and another in his crotch. While he continued sliding down, he waved the pistols to the other side, and sent bullet after bullet, striking at two workers in the chest and another armed guard in his arm.

The second he landed on the ground, David quickly pocketed the pistols, and ran for cover towards the nearest metal table. He flipped it over and ducked down, reaching over and grabbing the Mini-Uzi, and blind fired, hoping he would kill off any more people. To his amazement, he crippled a worker's legs, sending him reeling to a cache of weapons.

"You pricks are making this too easy on me!" David yelled. "Come on, step it up!" He emptied the Mini-Uzi at a passing worker's back, causing him fall to the floor, twitching.

"Die, you fucking asshole!" One worker said as he snatched up a Tec-9 and, shot at the large metal table where David was hiding.

"You first!" David yelled back as he jumped out of cover. As he dived, everything went slow motion for him. He pulled out one of the pistols in his coat pocket, and aimed straight for the thug's stomach. As he hit the ground with a painful thud, he pulled the trigger, pumping four rounds into his target.

The thug's eyes widened as he felt the bullets tear into his flesh and into his intestines. The submachine gun was out of his hands and he slid down to the floor, creating a streak of blood against the wall. Mustering what strength he had left, he slowly reached out for his weapon, only to have David step on it and point his Beretta dead center at the thug's face.

"Nope," David said as he pulled the trigger casually, sending a nine-millimeter piece of hot lead into his face, piercing skin, cartilage, meat, and eventually his brain. When he was finished, he ejected the magazine, and put in a fresh new one and felt a heavy thump against his shoulder and fell down. One of the workers snuck up behind him and cracked him with an aluminum baseball bat. David collapsed in total shock and incredible pain. He screamed out in pain, as he quickly turned around and saw the man that did it, go for another swing. "Guess again asshole," David grunted as he aimed his Beretta at the workers leg and pulled the trigger.

The worker felt the bullet as he staggered back, letting go of the bat and fell down crying in pain. He crawled towards it only to feel a thump against his back, followed by several more thumps, which turned out to be hollow point bullets entering and tearing his insides, including his spine. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he laid still.

David grunted in pain still as he rubbed his shoulder. He felt like his shoulder was dislocated after it was struck against him. He looked around and saw that there was no one there, but him, an arsenal of guns, explosives, drugs and chemicals. David's lips formed into a smile as he stepped over a dead worker, and sauntered over to an open crate. He pulled out a M4A1 Carbine including several clips of ammo for it. The weapon looked brand spanking new as he slammed in a clip, and cocked the weapon. _Finally, a real weapon_, he thought.

David turned a bit and bumped his foot on another wooden crate. Inside was a large crate of chemicals and several small brown packages with the letter 'C' on them. "Cocaine I bet," he wondered as he tore open one of the packs and saw white powder spill out on the floor. The moment he set it down, a hail of bullets slammed right into a wall, causing David to jump and let go of the package. As he let go of it and grabbed his new weapon, some of the contents of the package hit his nose, as he inhaled, and went for cover.

"Aim at him you fucking moron, not the stuff! You want us to blow up?" One worker said he shot at David with his Ruger Mini-14, and missed.

David coughed violently as he tried to wipe the stuff off his face and saw what it was. Cocaine. David freaked out. _HOLY SHIT! How…how the fuck did I get this shit on my face? My face wasn't even near that stuff to snort…oh, damn!_ David coughed again, as he quickly turned around and sent three single shot rounds into a workers stomach, and went back into cover. He looked up and saw the man carrying the Mini-14 look around and tried to aim at him. He tapped the trigger once, and blasted his enemy's kneecap off. The man fell down screaming in pain as he tried to get up but, fell down hard, after David shot him point blank in the head. "Shut up," David said sounding annoyed. He coughed again, as he tried to wipe the stuff of his face. It was the first time he snorted cocaine…involuntary of course.

With no workers around, David looked around and saw a small container of plastic explosives and a small detonator. "Lucky me," he thought as he acquired all six small bricks and quickly examined them. Each C-4 brick had a small microchip inside it along with a couple of wires, and black duct tape as well so they could stick. He threw each of them at some of the crates that contained stuff that was flammable. When one would stick, there was a small beep letting him know that it was armed and ready to blow. He then tossed one C-4 brick, into a large crates filled with chemicals, which contained a jug that said 'Ether' on it along with several bottles and vials containing various liquids. He took the last one tossed it over to a small area that had barrels of gasoline by it. _These Cubans were really stupid putting everything explosive and dangerous in this one area…it would be funny, if it wasn't so pathetic…who the fuck am I kidding_, he thought as he laughed out loud and, started walking out of the engine room, holding onto the detonator and slipping it into his pocket.

Back on the bridge, Pablo was rocking back and forth in his seat, waiting to hear some kind of good news. In one hand was a bottle of Hennessey and, in the other hand was a loaded Calico Liberty 100 machine pistol. The entire crew was nervous, wondering what Pablo's next move was. Pablo was thinking the same thing while he took a swig of his drink and, sighed in depression.

The helmsman walked over and, tried to take away the bottle from Pablo gently, only to feel the barrel of the submachine gun pressed against her ribs. "Sir," the helmsman asked gently. "I think you've had quite enough."

Pablo glared at her hard. "Fuck you," he seethed.

"But sir, may I suggest that you put the bottle down and, relax in your quarters?" she asked again sincerely.

Pablo stood up, looking at her smiling, causing her to smile as well. His smile fade really fast as he, smashed the Hennessey bottle against her face causing her to shriek. As she fell to the ground, holding her face, and gritting her teeth from the stinging pain, everyone else was getting petrified. "And I suggest that you shut the fuck up, and get back to your post!"

One of the crewmen helped her up and walked her over to her chair, while the helmsman was weeping from the agony of glass fragments embedded in her face.

"That goes for the rest of you!" Pablo yelled, causing everyone to rest to turn around and focus on their duties. He plopped himself back in his chair stared into space; wondering of the problem he was having down in the ship.

Back down at the ship, David encountered three workers armed with AK-47's. Each of them continued to fire, while David was behind a steel door for cover. He stuck out his M4 carbine, and fired off several rounds, hoping to snag one of the bastards shooting at him. He didn't score a hit but he did realize that two of them ran off while one struggled to reload. David came out of hiding and, saw the guy staring at him in horror. David grinned as he raised his weapon up, and watch the man turn around and try to make a break for it, but the thug was too slow. David shot him in the ass as well as in lower back and, legs.

The thug yelled as he tumbled to the ground flat on his face. Muttering in Spanish, he slowly got up, gritting his teeth from the hot lead that was now in him, until he felt something press against the back of his back.

"Where's Pablo? And you better have a fucking answer!" David demanded.

"He's on the bridge…" the Cuban thug's words trailed off.

"There a radio or something I can talk to him?" David asked.

"In…the kitchen. Lemmie go, I got a girlfriend, and a mistress on the side! I don't wanna leave them!"

David ignored his plea. "You're going to show me the way, so let's go for a little walk." With that, he grabbed a fistful of the Cuban thug's hair and started dragging him while holing onto his weapon like it was a lifeline.

The thug was yelling and struggling as he tried to make David let go. "Hey! Hey asshole! Let me go, that shit hurts!"

"Shut up," David said kicking him. "You think I'm pulling your hair so it doesn't hurt?"

One Cuban thug was hiding behind several crates. Armed with only Walther PPK, he tried to be brave and pop out from cover. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE!" The Cuban cried as he fired several shots at him but completely missed.

David blinked and couldn't believe any of the bullets made any kind of contact to him whatsoever. He didn't bother saying anything as he simply shot the thug in the head, and continued dragging his victim towards the kitchen.

The place was a mess, as the paint of the walls was peeling badly. Several bowls of what looked like refried beans and rice stood still on the tables. While there was an old Sprunk vending machine with its lights flickering on and off, there was an old radio set along several stacks of dirty dishes. The radio looked like it was in need of some serious repair as parts of it were slightly rusted.

David made a face and threw the worker down on the ground. "Can this work?"

The worker looked at it for a few seconds and said, "I can try to make it work. But, who would you want to talk to?"

David smirked at the question. It was the one place where Pablo would probably be cowering with plenty of people watching his back. "The bridge, and hurry it up." David checked his weapon as he heard the multiple footsteps heading his way. He raised his carbine, welcoming them to their deaths, with a hail of bullets and a smile.

Back on the bridge, one of them crewmen heard a string of beeps on the radio. Everyone was quiet, while Pablo stood up and glanced at the radio.

"Sir…we got a call…its down in the kitchen." The crewman said as uncertain.

"It better be good…on speakers." Pablo said, getting up and walking over to the controls.

The instant the crewman flipped the switch; everyone on the bridge was tuned into the sounds of automatic gunfire, followed by screams, and a man laughing hysterically. There were cries, pleas and, begging in Spanish as everyone heard the madness going on down there.

"HOLA PABLO!" David yelled cheerfully. "This is your friendly neighborhood hitman David. Responsible for the deaths of Ramon, and Marco…well, Marco had a choice between me killing him and jumping to his death. Does that count as me killing him? " He quickly ejected the spent clip and inserted a fresh one. "You ought to come down here man! We're having one big fucking fiesta down here, aren't we guys!" He shouted as he sent several rounds into a Cuban thug's chest, causing the guy to drop hard. He saw another one trying to hide for a few seconds near a collapsed table and make a break for it. David chuckled at the man's stupidity and shot him in the back. "Jeez Pablo, do any of your men know a thing or two about body armor? Cause seeing them not wearing any, and cutting them down to size…well, shit, it's pretty damn funny to me!" David laughed hysterically as he continued firing his gun, killing more members of Pablo's crew. His smile then faded as he inched up to the radio and got serious. "Tell me, can you hear 'em Pablo? The sound of these guys begging to live? The sound of this gun ripping 'em a new one? You are going to join them when I come up there!" David said pointing the carbine at a bloodied man desperately trying to crawl away. "HEY! WHO IN THE FUCK SAID YOU CAN LEAVE THE PARTY!" David yelled as he walked up and grabbed the guy that led him to the kitchen by his hair once again. He then threw the guy against the counter and pulled out a Beretta while, keeping the M4 Carbine trained on the door in case anyone tried to get in. "Beg!"

"What?"

David was starting to lose his patience as; he shot the worker in his ear. The bullet quickly tore off the earlobe, leaving the worker falling to his knees screaming. "_I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING BEG!_" David yelled. He quickly got close to the man's face and sent a hard backhand against his face while yelling, "_STOP CRYING, YOU FUCKIN' PUSSY! IT'S JUST YA EARLOBE I SHOT OFF!_"

Pablo was close to pissing on himself as he heard the man now crying out in sheer pain.

"P…Pablo…h…help…us. He…he's fucking c-c-c-c-razy! P-leese…we...ne-n…need…"

Before the guy could say another word, David silenced him with a bullet. Everybody on the bridge heard the booming noise of the gun and, flinched. Pablo was biting his lip, while the rest of the crew were shocked and sickened from the carnage David was bringing. One crewmember that was in the corner was shaking after hearing the man plea and, then immediately threw up. Some of the crewmembers felt the same way. They jumped when they heard the gunshot followed by David shrill laughing.

"Holy shit…Pablo, you should've heard him. Screaming and crying like a little bitch! Just like you will in a short while.' David said laughing as he looked at the dead Cuban thug. "You know I'm coming for you, so do me a favor, and stay where you are." With that, he took a step and fired at the radio, destroying it in the process.

Everyone on the bridge covered their ears as the radio went into a loud pitch of static. Everyone went from being nervous to just plain appalled, Pablo especially. The entire bridge was dead quiet, as everyone looked at each other as if they were mentally saying, 'What are we going to do now'.

Pablo then broke the ice. "I want everyone to stay here and prepare for David to arrive. I want to give that fucking dago the surprise of his life."

One of the crewmen spoke, "Wait a minute. He said he was coming for you, not us!"

Pablo looked at him; taken aback from him just told him. "I don't care; I don't pay you guys to just run away. Besides, it's just one man. Do you understand? _ONE GODDAMN MAN!_"

"And that same _one man_, just wiped out most of our crew! I'm not gonna fucking stand here and have that maniac waste us all!" The crewman got up and was heading towards the door. "I'm outta here!"

Gritting his teeth in aggravation, Pablo, pointed his Calico and shot his crewmember several times in his back. The crewmember turned his head slowly looking at Pablo, coughing up blood and struggled to make it towards the door some more. Pablo walked up to him and pointed his weapon.

_KRAK! KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!_

Four rounds entered into the man's body, tearing up muscle, kidneys, as well as severing his spine, killing him quickly. Everyone now saw the intensity that Pablo had. He would drop anyone that would run away from him.

"You see that? _Do you see what just happened?_" Pablo yelled. "Next person tries to run off, is getting their face rearranged, _got it?_"

Everybody nodded.

"It's just one man people. One fucking guy," Pablo said trying to show some confidence to his crew.

Back down, David managed to grab a couple of clips for his Beretta as well as for his M4. When he was done, he went to his cell phone and went through his list of contacts till he found exactly the person he was looking for and waited for the guy to pick up.

Brett was fixing the sights on an AR-15 when he heard his phone go off. Grumbling, he set the rifle down and picked up the phone. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Brett, it's me, David. Listen I need your help."

"Hey David," Brett said cheering up slightly. "How can I help you for tonight? Interested in some explosive tipped bullets?"

"That actually sounds pretty good. But, no, I'm gonna need you to pick me up in the Maverick." David requested as he peeked his head out into the hallway.

"Where are you going to be at?"

"I'm on a ship, bout a few miles past Fleetwood Docks. It's a fairly big ship, so you can't miss it, and in case you can't I'll shoot a flare up for ya." David said hanging up. Pocketing his phone, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the stairs. He stared at a small layout of the ship and studied it for a few seconds noticing where the bridge was located. He walked upstairs, looking upward to see if there was anyone waiting for him. He had enough surprises for one night. He then saw a chef sneaking out o the kitchen, carrying a bottle of wine with him.

The chef looked shifty as he kept looking behind his back, while struggling to open the bottle of wine. He stopped in the middle of the stairs trying to pull the cork out but to no avail. "Why won't this bottle open? Come on you little fucker…open!"

David walked up till he was right in his face. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, that would be…ahh!"

David lashed out a hand, choking the chef, and let the bottle of wine fall on his foot. "Don't talk, just listen."

The chef nodded.

"You're going to take me to the bridge so I can give your captain a visit. You scream for help, I'm going to show you what your insides look like, after they're blasted out of you, got it?" David demanded.

The chef nodded again, scared of his mind.

He quickly bent down grabbing the bottle, and handed it to the chef. "Good. Now, lead the way, don't be nervous, and remember; this gun is loaded." David reminded with a smile.

The chef walked slowly. His knees were buckling due to stress of having a weapon behind him. He then turned to a hallway, and stopped, quietly mumbling to himself for a few seconds.

David jabbed him with the barrel of the gun. "If you got time to mumble, you got time to keep walking." He noticed a security camera as they walked and moved up by it and smacked it hard breaking it. _Don't need anyone seeing me coming up there_, he thought.

The chef jumped feeling the barrel, and continued walking. David looked around wondering if there was anyone ready to ambush him. So far there was no one around. He watched the chef make another turn to a set of stairs.

"He's up here. Can I go now?" The chef asked politely.

"No. Go up," David commanded.

Doing as he was told, the chef slowly walked upstairs. When they reached up, there was a small corridor and a door labeled 'Bridge'. David saw another camera and moved it the other way. The continued walking till they arrived in front of the door, the chef was holding the bottle of wine fretfully.

"Nervous?" David asked noticing the chef shaking in his shoes.

"Yeah…" The chef said.

"Good," David said turning the wheel to open the door.

On the bridge, Pablo heard the door opening. His eyes widened as he motioned everybody to be quiet and to draw their weapons out. He pointed his weapon at the door along with everyone else. Pablo kept picturing David walking in, and being gunned down unexpectedly. Just the mere thought of it made him snicker.

The door slightly opened and stayed like that for a few seconds, till the door suddenly swung open hard and a figure walked in.

"NOW!"

Pablo and all fifteen of the crew came out of hiding, showed no mercy, as they unleashed hell…on the chef. Bullets of different types tore into the chef's body, tearing into the wine bottle, shattering it into fragments. The force of the bullets slamming into the chef caused the man to stagger back against a wall. He stared into space; his eyes slowly rolled up to the back of his head, and his mouth was open unusually wide, but only due to two bullets that tore into the side of mouth.

Pablo's grin stopped as he saw the person drop dead in front of them. "Stop shooting!" Everyone stopped as he saw who the person was. Pablo walked over, kicking the brass casings away, and gazed at the dead man's body. His eyes shifted to the broken bottle, as he picked it up. As the spilled wine mixed with the dead chef's blood, Pablo stared at the bottle and at the chef's face. "Oh no…"

"Yeah, I know…great guy. Too bad he was bait." David said kicking the gun out of Pablo's hand. "Tell me dickhead," David said as he walked in pointing the carbine with one hand at Pablo's face, and holding the detonator in the other hand. "What's it feel like to be in your shoes?" He glanced at one of the crewmembers pointing their Sig Sauer P224 at him. David shot a glance at the brave crewmember and shook his head. "Don't even try it." With that, he raised the detonator up.

"What the hell is that?" one of the crew asked.

"Glad you asked that," David grinned. "I'm holding a detonator. With a simple press, all of your chemicals, explosives, solvents, and anything labeled 'explosive' and whatnot, blows up. Now I'm not sure if it would blow up the entire ship or just tear a gaping hole into it, your guess is just as good as mine. So, do me this one good favor and I mean it when I say this…drop the guns…all of you. My beef is with this prick of a captain you got here, not any of you."

From then on, everyone stared at him traumatized. David was calling the shots here and he meant business. He could see that the crewmembers weren't the thuggish type at all, just regular workers earning a paycheck, and forced to hold a gun. Several seconds had passed and no one said anything either out of fear of getting their heads blown off, or having David press the button, whichever came first. The crew looked at each other and nodded as each and every one of them dropped their guns while walking away, leaving the two alone.

"Hey! You're not supposed to leave me! Come back! Get back here now!" Pablo demanded, fighting tears as he watched them look at him shaking their heads. The last person to walk by was the woman that he slapped before with the bottle. She walked by and kicked him in the ribs, grinning for what about to take place.

"We are good few miles away from the shore. You might make it if ya swam for your life." David said turning his head to the people leaving. As David turned his head, he felt a surge of pain he hadn't felt in years.

Pablo punched him in the groin.

David gritted his teeth, and nearly dropping the detonator, as he saw Pablo run behind the captain's seat and take potshots at him. Only one bullet grazed his thigh. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" he yelled as he kicked the door hard, shutting it. He tried to block out the pain as best as he could, but the pain from getting kicked in the nuts was unbearable. He ducked down and flipped a metal desk to use as cover. He set his M4 to full auto and blindfired, hoping Pablo was dumb enough to peek and, get shot in the head. He emptied the entire clip, and started to reload his weapon.

Pablo grabbed his Calico and started shooting at the metal desk. "Come on out you cocksucker!" he screamed as he pointed his weapon, firing it off endlessly with reckless abandon. "You wanna board my ship, kill most of my crew, wire the place with explosives, _and_ threaten to take me out? _You better fucking kill me before I do David!_"

"Hey, be glad I didn't kill any of the guests!" David retorted back, coming out of cover and shooting at the chair, taking a huge chunk of it. "But if you want me to kill you _that_ badly, I'm happy to oblige. Just stay still so I can make it happen!" He appeared out of cover and continued peppering the chair with indomitable precision, tearing the seat apart, till he hear Pablo yell and fall down.

Pablo was struck in the chest, stomach, and arm. Blood gushed freely from the wounds as he scrambled to reload his weapon. His hands were trembling as he looked up and saw David approached him with an angry gaze that made him wish it were all a dream.

David swung the butt of the carbine against Pablo's face, knocking out two of his teeth. He wasn't finished with him, as he raised his foot and with tremendous force, stomped down on Pablo's crotch. The entire bridge echoed with Pablo shrieking like a woman. "Doesn't feel so great happening to you, now does it!" David yelled as he raised his foot up. "Oh, stop it. Be lucky I only stomped you in the nuts, instead of blasting them off!"

It took Pablo a brief moment to muster enough energy to talk. "What do you want from me?" he cried. "I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do. Don't even try lying to me Pablo…it's beneath you," David said as he pressed his foot down on Pablo's crotch some more. "Where does Luis live?"

"If I told you he'd have me killed!" Pablo cried out, coughing up blood.

"Buddy, _I'll_ kill you if you keep up the bullshit, and not tell me what I want." David said sternly. "Now where does he live?"

"I don't know…" Pablo said looking down.

"If you insist," David said looking at him and toying with the detonator, while glaring at him with a stare that would make anyone have him hauled to the closest padded room. Without warning, he pressed the button on the detonator, and in an instant the bottom of the ship rumbled violently throwing the two of them in separate directions. David hit his head against the door, while Pablo was thrown and was slammed against a bulkhead.

Within moments, people were shouting and rushing by one another to head to the lifeboats. Panic and chaos ran around on the ship, while David smirked at the detonator he had just pressed.

"Well…I guess we all didn't get blown to kingdom come. You should be proud of my handiwork!" David snickered. "I bet right now water is gonna be rushing up faster than you can scream."

Pablo freaked out more than ever as he struggled to get up but kept falling down. "Oh my God! We gotta get out of here! _Now!_ You gotta help me…please! I'm sorry for what we ever did to you or ya brother; just get me the fuck of here!" Pablo was struggling not to break down in front of his enemy, but he was near the edge.

"Well, you tell me where Luis is, and I might let you get out of here." David said, getting up and nearly losing his balance as he stood on his feet.

"Wait, you _might_?" Pablo said as he shook his head in worry.

"Yeah, I mean, you did have your crew try to shoot me when I came up here."

"But that was the cook!" Pablo yelled as he felt the ship started leaning to one side.

"Yeah but those bullets were meant for me," David said as he sidestepped towards the door. "So where is he?"

"He lives in Little Cuba! Now help me get out of here!" Pablo pleaded.

"Not good enough. Where _exactly_ is he?" David said getting irritated. "I'm in no mood for games with you right now and, since this ship is sinking at a pretty fast rate, you don't have the luxury to act dumb with me."

"It's on Willard and Maltese avenue. It's a mansion! There, I said it, now help me out you fucking lunatic!" Pablo screamed.

_Willard and Maltese, alright then_, David thought repeating to himself. "Well thanks for the info." David said walking to the door and started opening it.

"Hey, wait! You promised me you'd get me out of here!"

"I didn't promise you shit. Besides, you think I'm going to let you leave, knowing you would pretty much tell Luis that I would be looking for him? How dumb do you think I am Pablo? Really, be honest."

"We had a deal!" Pablo protested.

"I said _maybe_ I'd let you out, have fun crawling your way to the door." David said as he started leaving. He then heard something that surprised him a bit. Pablo was crying.

"Come on man…don't leave me here man! Please...I can't swim…you hear me? I CAN'T FUCKING SWIM!" Pablo was now sobbing admitting his little dark secret.

David stopped halfway from exiting the bridge and looked at Pablo weeping and choking back long tears, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait a minute…wait one goddamn minute. You own this ship…well most of it since it's sinking, but anyway, you mean to tell me that you have no idea how to swim at all?" David said sounding surprised.

"Yes I don't know how…help me out of here. I don't wanna die like this…please man. I promise, you'll never see me again. I'll get out of this city and never bother you. You have my word." Pablo pleaded wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah right," David said unmoved by his promise as he glanced and saw a flare gun as well as a few flares, and snatched it. "Have fun drowning," he said walking out of the room. He could hear Pablo crying more and, begging David to come back for him, but he continued to ignore it, and started running near the lifeboats. Dropping the carbine, he pulled out his cell phone and redialed for Brett. He held onto the flare gun and phone as people were screaming, yelling, and pushing each other to get to the lifeboats.

The phone rang again for several seconds "Yeah?" Brett said as held the control stick in one hand and the cell phone in the other.

"Brett, its me, David. I'm out on the deck…where the hell are you?" David said starting to sound a bit worried.

"I'm almost there. There are a few ships out here but nothing like you mentioned. Too dark out here to tell." Brett said looking around.

"Well then," David raised the flare gun and fired sending a bright red flare high in the air. "_Now_, can you see where I am at?"

Brett noticed the flare reaching upward and then started falling down, only for another one to be launched up in the air. "Wait a sec…I see where the ship is! Hang in there trooper, I'll get ya out of there!" Brett hung up the phone and took the helicopter towards the spot.

Back on the ship, David fired off the last flare, and tossed the flare gun aside, hoping Brett would make it in time. "Shit, this ship is sinking a bit faster than I thought," he said aloud.

One of the crewman saw him and shouted for his attention. "Hey, aren't you heading to the lifeboats? The last two is about to be filled up!"

David shook his head no, "That's alright. I got other means of getting out of here!"

"Suit yourself!" the crewman yelled back and headed to the lifeboats.

David suddenly heard the sound of a heavy rotor blade as he looked around, wondering where was Brett at. He then glanced and saw a Maverick helicopter coming towards the ship. _Finally, he's here! Time to get the hell off this ship_, David thought as he jumped down, waving his arms up and down. "HEY! DOWN HERE BRETT! OVER HERE!"

"I see ya buddy!" Brett said on a loudspeaker. He slowly lowered the helicopter down towards the deck and opened the slide doors.

Not wasting any time, David ran towards the door and jumped inside. He quickly slid the doors close and buckled up. "Punch it Brett!"

Brett nodded and worked on the controls as the Maverick lifted up and pulled out of there. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired…just very tired." David said sighing. He went to his cell phone and dialed the number to his brother at Club Sugar Daddy. He would be thrilled to find out where Luis was hiding. He waited for several seconds before he heard a female's voice.

"Hello?" Cathy said sitting on the edge of the desk. She was half dressed, wearing her panties and her high heels.

"Cathy, it's me, put Randy on the phone." David said wearily.

"He's out cold right now, want me to give him a message?" Cathy asked as he glanced at Randy snoring, at his desk, asleep.

"Tell him that it's done…he'll know exactly what it means. Also, tell him to check it out on the news if he can." David immediately hung up the phone and, yawned.

"Want me to take ya home?" Brett asked.

"Yeah…just let me catch a couple winks before we…do…get there," said David falling asleep peacefully, as the Maverick headed towards the mainland.

* * *

**_A/N- __Well there you have it folks! I decided to show just how crazy David can get on a ship, including how stealthy he could be with just a knife in the beginning. Including after accidentally snorting cocaine, on how even MORE crazy he ended up to be, killing a bunch of people on the ship, while cracking jokes about it and switching to be dead serious, and so on. The bit where he brings up the 'I wear my sunglasses at night' joke, is from 80's song with that same title. The bit where he complains to himself about the noisy stairs and the mech and all that, was a reference from a really good video game (the reference is so easy to guess, I won't even bring myself up to even say it haha.) Any thoughts or idea you think I should have, just let me know, and I'll work it out to the best of my knowledge. Stay turned for more, don't forget to reply, and have a Happy New Year! See you in 2011! :D_**


	29. Chapter 29:RePO'ed

_**Well it's been a while but I did it once again! Chapter 29, is here and ready for your reading pleasure. This is also probably one of the longest** **chapters I've done so far. Originally I was going to have this chapter broken into two parts, but I said to myself "Screw it! I'm gonna jam it all into one chapter." I'd also like to thank Metal Harbringer and Afro Spirit for their feedback including many others. So read and review and enjoy! :D**_

* * *

David was half dressed, snoring in his bed. He was in a deep sleep, until the cell phone vibrated and started ringing.

"Oh God," David grumbled as he slowly and grabbed his phone. His mouth was dry as he checked the phone. The number was listed under the name Quentin. "Hey Quentin, what's up?"

"_Get over here right now!"_ Quentin yelled. He had the phone on speakerphone as he paced back and forth sniffling. He was wearing a green suit, with matching pants and, a silver watch. His eyes were bloodshot red, and sweat was rolling down his forehead.

David flinched from Quentin's yelling as he glared at the time on the clock. It was reading 7:15am. "Quentin…it's early in the morning. Besides, I thought you didn't open for another few hours." He yawned.

"_I don't give a shit if it's early in the morning; get your ass here right now!"_ Quentin yelled.

"Look, man I barely got any sleep and…" Before he could finish, he heard the phone hang up quickly. "Fuck," David grumbled as he shook his head and stripping his clothes off to shower. As he washed up, he began thinking about how Quentin was acting on the phone. _What the hell does he want with me at this time of the morning? Whatever he wanted, better be damn worth it to disturb me from my sleep._

In a short while, David was finished and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and went through his drawer; grabbing a pair of boxers, black jeans and a silk short sleeve black shirt. He then grabbed his wallet and his boots as he turned on the TV to listen in on the morning news.

"_This is Wesley Ignot, Weasel News. Terror on the high seas is what many people called it as the cruise ship; 'S.S. Conqueistor' was destroyed by what we were told a possible terrorist act."_

The camera showed a woman who was coughing and still covered in a blanket. _"This is just horrible! I just wanted to have a nice time, not running for my fucking life on a sinking ship! Umm, is it ok if I say 'fucking'?"_

"_Yeah its cool, we can edit it out later,"_ the cameraman said unworried.

"_Good. To the man who ruined out night, fuck you!"_

The camera then jumped to Wesley as they showed him talking to hooker.

"So, when are you available?"

"_Hey, you're on asshole!"_ The cameraman yelled.

Immediately, Wesley pushed her out of the way and, straightened his tie. _"So far everyone is accounted for except for two individuals; Leo Patton, the ships cook, and Pablo Ruiz the captain of the cruise ship. After search teams looked around for any other survivors, we can only predict that these two are most likely dead. This is Wesley Ignot, at Fleetwood Docks. Weasel News."_

David turned off the TV, scoffing at what did, caused a 'potential terrorist attack'. It was a job, nothing more, nothing less. Only people that died were Pablo's men, the cook, and Pablo, who was too busy crying and pleading for God as he drowned.

Grabbing his keys, David left his place, locking it behind him, and headed outside, to signal a cab. It was cloudy and drizzling but, David ignored it, and saw a cab actually stop for him. The moment he opened the door and got in the back, he was surprised to see a female cab driver.

The cab driver was a dark skinned Dominican with brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and hazel eyes. As she applied lip gloss, she looked at David with the rear view mirror. "Where to cutie?"

"Brownstone Auto Dealership," David said, getting comfortable in his seat and rested his head. _This cab is a lot better than the last one I went to…even got a female cabbie. Kind of cute,_ he said to himself as he glanced and saw her punching in the words to a bulky GPS system and started driving.

The cabbie glanced at David still looking at the GPS and at her and caught him. "What? Never saw a female cabbie before?"

"To be honest, not really," David chuckled.

"You think having a female cab driver is funny?" The cabbie protested.

"I didn't say that," David said defensively. "Although, I gotta admit, it's nice to see a cute woman, rather than some scruffy, bald, guy who smells like he bathed in a tub of shit."

The cabbie laughed. "You got me there. Before I even started this job, I went in a cab that had this ugly ass man. Kept eying me up, the back of the cab didn't even smell that great, and the window barely opened. Hell, he even had some porno magazines where the centerfold was all covered up with some sticky stuff, that I didn't even want to know."

_Oh God, don't remind me_, David said trying hard to get that memory out of his head when he took a cab to see his mother a second time. "That's gotta suck. Hey, you think you can turn on the radio? Maybe to the funk station."

"Well only cause you called me cute," The Dominican woman cooed as she started messing around with radio controls, and found the station G-Funk109.

The station started playing 'You Dropped the Bomb on Me', by The Gap Band, as David rested his head against the window and sighed as he closed his eyes a bit. He felt himself drifting back to what his mom was telling him back when he saw her.

"_You aren't like…mad at me are you?"_

"_Disappointed is more like it. But no, I'm not mad at you…just remember what I told you and, don't get yourself killed."_

"_I can't stress this enough. Please be careful_._"_

His eyes opened quickly as he felt the cab make a sudden halt, followed by the cab driver's yelling.

"Hey stupid! I got the fucking light here, not you! Yeah, whatever, pussy," The cabby yelled, making a turn almost at the destination.

David shook his head at how the cabbie was handling things, and closed his eyes again. _Mom…I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I mean shit, it's not like I wanted to get into this life, but like you told me; for every action I make there's a consequence. I wonder if those same choices I'm making now are going to cost me in the long run. Well I'm making the choice to not get killed out here…and that's a promise._

"Hey, we're here." The cabbie said turning down the radio.

David slowly woke up and fumbled with the door, only to hear the doors lock followed by the metallic click of a gun. His eyes quickly moved as he was now staring at the barrel of a Colt Python.

"Aren't you forgetting to pay me handsome?" The cabbie asked.

"I called you cute though and had some small talk…isn't that good enough?" David sheepishly smiled.

"Flattery will get you anything…but not a free ride. Now pay up papi. I'd hate to ruin such a cute face."

"Alright, alright," David said giving in as he glanced at the meter and saw his total. He paid her fourteen dollars and tipped her with a five, to which she smiled and pulled the gun away from him, while unlocking the door.

"Now you have yourself a nice day."

David nodded. "I'll try to." He got out and walked over to the dealership office. He noticed the receptionist getting a drink by the water cooler. "Hey, what's up?"

Before she could even answer, the office doors kicked opened and Quentin stepped out pissed as ever.

"YOU, MY OFFICE. NOW!" Quentin shouted. He then looked at the receptionist, and yelled at her as well. "GET YA ASS BACK TO WORK!"

The receptionist looked at Quentin turn around head back to his office and slammed the door. "Who shit in his corn flakes?"

"Beats me," David said, wondering what was up with the hostility as well as he walked to the office and opened the door.

Inside the office was Quentin pacing back and forth, upset and uneasy. Papers were all over the place, except on his desk where there was a small stack next to a computer. On top of the computer monitor was a small ashtray with a single cigarette, still lit.

Quentin's face was sweating, as if he had seen a ghost. "Sit down," he instructed.

David stared at him. "You call me at what time in the morning, and yell at me when I arrive? I don't feel like it," David said seriously.

"I said, _sit down_," Quentin insisted. As David sat down, Quentin walked over and opened a Burger Shot breakfast sandwich and took a bite. He made face and dumped it in the wastebasket. "Remember a long while I gave you something on a device containing a list?"

"Your Blackberry?" David said raising an eyebrow. He then looked at Quentin's attire and stifled a chuckle. "Anyone tell you, ya look like a leprechaun?"

"Hand it over smartass." While David handed Quentin the device, Quentin in return, handed David a small notepad and continued to talk. "It's the same list of several owners who haven't made any kind of payments at all or were late on their payments." Quentin pulled out a gold plated lighter from inside his coat and grabbed his cigarette. "You were supposed to be working on this for a while now, and you're long overdue for it."

"First off, I sold some cars for you. I thought Id be satisfied with that."

"Well, guess what, I'm not. And right now I got people who want to buy these cars and have the money for it, but I have little to no cars. And it's making me look bad right now, giving away cars to people who don't have anything to show for it." Quentin lit his cigarette and took a small drag.

"Well then maybe selling cars isn't your thing then. But I expect to be paid well for this."

"Well I can do that. How about five hundred a car you bring back in?" Quentin suggested.

"Make it a thousand per car, including my Sentinel." David said raising the stakes up a notch. "I know the repair guys have it in the garage, because I had someone bring it in a while back. I do this for you, you make sure my men have the car repaired with a full tank of gas…I prefer premium thank you very much." David grinned, and stood up.

"Fine…a thousand dollars per car, and the Sentinel all fixed up…for free. The tow truck is outside by my car, the red 2001 Admiral. Now get going." Quentin said taking another drag on his cigarette. "Sorry about earlier…just stressed out about this."

"Save it…just make sure, the money is ready and the car is fixed up." David said peacefully.

"You know the tow truck is a two man job. You're going to need someone else to help you out." Quentin said as he handed David the keys and, leaned down, picking up the papers on the floor.

_Somebody else to help me out huh? Let's see who's up and about_, David thought as he left the office. He went through his phone to see who would be helpful to him. _Lets see…Randy is probably still asleep…Tommy…nope. Lilly is going through enough as it is, so forget that. Maybe I can ask Johnny for some help…yeah right! Come on David, think goddamnit…wait,_ he then found someone that would be perfect to help him out.

Alan Cuneo.

"Perfect," David said aloud and dialed the number.

Alan was sitting down on a bench at a Rusty Brown's Ring Donut Shop, looking at his number. He was guest number eight. On top of that only a few people were inside waiting patiently, while the clerk was the only one behind the counter, moving as slow as molasses.

"Uhh…number twenty?" The clerk said as he looked around holding a small bag. A lady walked over quietly and showed her receipt, to which the clerk handed the bag to her.

Alan sat by getting impatient. _Hurry the fuck up man_, Alan thought as his phone rung. He answered the phone, as he watched a teenager with his girlfriend grab their order and leave. "Yeah?"

"Alan it's me," David said unlocking the door to the tow truck. "How would you like to reclaim a couple of cars with me?"

"Shit…we get to kill anybody?" Alan said out loud, making a mother cover her child's ears and give a scornful look to him as she left.

"Maybe," David thought as he got inside. "But that's if they shoot at us. We can rough 'em up a bit though if they get to rowdy. What do ya say to that?"

Alan thought about it for a few seconds and answered, "Shit, I was gonna fuck this one girl I met at your brother's club the other night. Tiffany…something. Ah, well she can wait. I'm down!" Alan said laughing. "Meet me over at the donut shop, over by the strip mall on Whitfield Lane." He hung up and sat down waiting as the clerk stepped up with the next number order.

"Uh…umm…number twenty-four?" The clerk asked as there were only two people in the store.

"For fucks sake man," Alan muttered.

Back at the dealership, David started the tow truck. The engine sputtered, as David sighed and started the car again. "Come on…start!" he yelled, as stomped on the brake, while turning on the ignition. The engine started working properly, granting David his wish as he shifted the truck in reverse and, backed out of the parking lot. Once he backed out of the parking lot, he shifted gears again, and started driving.

The interior of the tow truck was alright. The seats were brown leather, and there was a small air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror. Even a small GPS computer was attached on the dashboard. Only light on the dashboard that was blinking on and off was the 'check engine' light. The radio was on Beats 98.9 as the instrumental to 'Say What You Say' by Eminem and Dr. Dre started playing.

Pressing the buttons on the GPS, David saw where was Whitfield Lane was and listened to the radio while the GPS told him where to turn.

"In hundred yards, turn left, then immediately right." The GPS said in a female voice.

Following the directions, David did so as he shifted gears with one hand, while steering the truck with the other hand. "I can't wait to be in my ol' car again. Shit it feels like it has been too long." David smiled, thinking how much fun it was going to be in his car when he was finished. He had thoughts of taking it out on a joyride around the neighborhood, or even mess with the cops to see how improved it was. He laughed at all the possibilities he can do, and nearly ran into a pedestrian.

Alan tapped his foot at a steady pace while, staring hard at the clerk. It was twenty minutes, and he didn't even get his order at all. He watched four people come in and leave with their food except for him, and now there was just him and, four more people. He then glanced at his order number and, at the clerk as he saw him walk up with a drink and a small bag. _This better be it_, Alan thought as he started tapping his foot faster.

"Guest number twenty-nine?" The clerk asked as he looked around.

"Oh, that fucking does it!" Alan shouted, losing his patience. He quickly stood up and, walked towards the clerk pissed off. "Where the hell is my order? _Where is it?_" Alan seethed.

The clerk started at him surprised and answered, "What's your order number?"

"My order number? _Are you serious!_" Alan yelled even more. "I've been sitting on that hard plastic bench for almost half an hour now! I mean fuck, how hard is it to get a coffee and two honey buns? Seriously, how fucking hard is that?"

The clerk stared at Alan as if he didn't give a damn at all. "Well you gotta wait till I get the others done."

Alan took a step back, shaking his head in astonishment. "Oh, wow…so you mean I gotta wait _longer_ till I'm served? So if I go fuck ya sister up her ass and, post a video of it on MeTube, I still gotta wait for my damn food?"

"Look, you just gotta wait a few minutes alright?" The clerk said raising his tone up a decibel. He calmed down a few seconds later and turned to face one of the other customers. "Can I help you miss?"

"I swear to God, you take her order, you're gonna fuckin' wish you took that job at Cluckin' Bell!" Alan warned him. "Don't fuck with me kid! Just take care of my order and everything will be alright."

The clerk stared at Alan dead in his face for a moment as everybody else stood quiet. "You want your coffee so damn bad?" The clerk then took an empty coffee cup and tossed it at Alan. "Get it yourself asshole!"

The cup bounced off Alan's chest and fell on the floor. Alan's eyes went down looking at the cup, and straight back at the clerk. "_This motherfucking punk_," Alan muttered underneath his breath. He then turned at the other customers and smiled gently. "Alright, everyone leave, right now."

One of the customers complained. "Hey I didn't get my jelly donut!"

Alan went into his pocket and handed her a dollar. "Here, go get a sandwich. Everybody else, come on, let's go! Go for a walk, come on, move it."

The customers looked bewildered, as they started leaving. Once they all started walking and leaving, Alan walked over and locked the door, still smiling at the clerk.

"You gonna drive away my business?" The clerk shouted. "The fuck is your problem?"

Alan ignored him for a moment while he went to the windows and, lowered the lowered each of the blinds till the only light that was showing was the inside of the store. He then went into the inside pocket of his tracksuit and pulled out a Glock 23. He then pointed it at the clerk and simply said, "I should be asking you that question."

The clerk body froze in fear as Alan walked up to him slowly. "Holy shit!"

"Do I look like an asshole to you kid? Be straight with me. Do I _really_ look like one?"

The clerk shook his head no quickly.

"Then why are you treating me one?" Alan asked as he waited for the clerk to answer. Loosing more patience, he pulled the trigger and shot at the floor, causing the kid to jump as well as yell. "_Why are you treating me like one!_"

"Look, man, I'm sorry alright?" The clerk said regretfully, feeling his hands tremble like leaves. "I'll get your order right now, just don't shoot me!"

"Actually I want something else," He felt his cell phone in his pants pocket vibrate and pulled it out, answering while keeping the pistol aimed at the clerk. "What?"

"I'm outside man," David said honking the horn to let him know he was at the parking lot to the strip mall.

"Alright, I should be out in a minute. Wait for me," Alan hung up and went back to the matter at hand. "Now I want you to get a pastry box, and fill it up with seven chocolate crullers, six of those cannelloni, two honey buns, and a couple of those donut holes." The clerk stared at him stunned, causing Alan to shoot at the floor to motivate him. "Today would be nice!" he yelled.

"Ok, ok!" The clerk rushed and started filling the box up.

David flinched, hearing the gunshot and, stared at the shop wondering what was going on, even though he couldn't see due the blinds being closed.

"There you go…see how easy that is to get my order?" Alan said walking over and grabbing the box. He then got close to his face and stared down at the clerk. "The next time you see this face, show some respect. Got it?"

His lips were trembling as he said the words slowly, "I'm s-s-sorry dude…for real." The clerk then felt his knees shake, like they were ready to give way and fall off.

Alan said nothing as stared at him with a shrug and a smile…and pulled the trigger. Twice.

Two .40 caliber bullets escaped from the barrel of the gun and went into the knees of the clerk, shattering cartilage and bone. The clerk eyes widened followed by a scream, as he fell down on the tile floor hard. The screaming from the clerk continued as blood poured freely from the wounds, onto the kid's jeans, and on the floor.

"You fucking bastard! You shot me!" The clerk cried.

"It happens," Alan shrugged, not caring for what the kid had to say as he pocketed the Glock and, went to the small fridge. He grabbed several cans of E-Cola, and unlocked the door. He then saw David run up and open the door.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked as he heard the clerk sobbing and cussing.

"Had a disagreement," Alan said leaving the shop and headed to the tow truck. "You know what they say; the customer is always right."

David laughed. "Yeah I guess so." He walked to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door. As soon as he got inside, Alan did as well, placing the pastry box on top of the dashboard near the GPS, and handed David a soda. "Thanks," David thanked him as he started the car.

"No problem, I figured it might be a long day for us so, I picked up some stuff for us." Alan explained as he set the soda's down on the floor, except for one and opened it. After two swigs, he glanced at David who was now pulling the truck out of the parking lot in reverse. "So how are we doing this?"

"Simple, the guy wants us to go through this list, and 'acquire' a couple of cars for him." David said as he was now in the middle of the street and shifted the gear to drive. "We also have to make sure the cars are intact. He wants cars, not burned out remains of them."

"And if they cross us, we kill them. Right?" Alan said with a hint of glee, as he pulled out his Glock and showed it to David.

As he rolled the down the window, David answered. "To be honest, we just beat the shit out of them to cripple them. We don't kill unless we _really_ have to. And if we really have to, I'd rather we shoot them away from the car." David explained some more as he finished his soda and tossed the can out the window. "A car isn't worth shit if its all shot up."

"Alright, how much am I getting?" Randy said taking a sip on his soda.

"You'll get half of what we make." David replied. He grabbed the small notebook as he looked at the first car they were going to grab. "Let's see…a blue 1998 Esperanto. Owner's name is Jacob Everet. Nineteen years old, works at a Well Stacked Pizza Co. store around the Red Light District. Says here he's behind six payments. I know where that is."

"Guess that's our first stop," Alan said as he opened the pastry box, and grabbed a honey bun.

The trip to the pizza store was a short one as David knew the shortcuts to get there. He had the music turned off and ignored the GPS reminding him to go on the highlighted route. It bugged the hell out of him so much, he wanted to chuck it out of the window, but instead leaned forward a bit and turn it off.

"Thanks." Alan said shaking his head.

"Don't mention it." David answered, making a turn, entering the Red Light District. He didn't bother stopping at the red light as he nearly ran into several cars. He knew, once they stopped at a light in this area, the hookers would be offering their services, while the bums would be asking him for change, and he wasn't in the mood to hear either one.

Once they finally made it, they saw that the car was parked right where it was, and looking perfectly fine, and matched the plate numbers. Only change there was to the car was that there was gold plated rims. Not wasting another minute, David entered the parking lot and parked the truck right in front of it.

"Wait here man," David said, leaving the motor running on and exiting out of the truck. He jogged inside the store and saw that it was a slow morning. He looked around and saw some bum huddled in the corner, eating a slice. He walked over to the counter and whistled for someone to show up.

A black female cashier walked up casually, while applying lipstick and saw her customer. She smiled politely and smiled, showing a full row of gold teeth. "How can I help you today?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Jacob Everet. Can I speak with him please?" David said putting on his best manners.

"Oh, sure." The cashier replied as she turned her neck to the side and yelled. "Jacob! Get over here! Someone wants to see you!"

"Thanks," David said, faking a smile while, shaking his head slowly at the clerk yelling out for Jacob obnoxiously. He then saw Jacob walk away from the kitchen, wiping the sweat off his forehead and flung it on the floor.

Jacob was an obese white guy standing at 5'7, and looked like he was in need of a tan. From the way he smelled and looked, a shower, a decent haircut, and properly tucking in his uniform, would've been helpful as well. He had on glasses with large lenses that made him look like a pedophile. His forehead was covered in red bumps from the result of acne scaring, and was breathing heavy.

"Jacob Everet?" David asked staring at the man.

"Yeah what do you want?" Jacob said in a high nasal voice. He opened the door as he left the counter and was within several feet from David.

The body odor from Jacob was strong enough to wake the dead as David coughed. "You're six months behind on your payments for your car, so I'm going to ask you to hand over the keys to your car." David explained, keeping things professional.

The fat guy couldn't believe what he was told. "Wait, what? I'm ahead of my payments with Quentin!"

"Well, according to him, you aren't, so if you just give me the keys, I can be on my way." David insisted as he took a step forward, while doing his best not to breathe in the smell.

Jacob panicked as he took a step back. "Look, can't we just work this out? I'll pay him tomorrow, I swear on my mother's life!"

David wasn't buying it at all. "No. Now either you hand over the keys, or I have my friend attach the car to the back of the tow truck, and that's going to be a pain." He then smiled, bluffing Jacob. "Might end up fucking up the front of ya car, you know?"

"I won't let you take my car! _I won't!_" Jacob screeched, as he waddled towards the doors. His breathing got heavier as he turned around and looked at David struggling not to laugh at how he was moving towards the car. He gritted his teeth in frustration, as he turned around opening the doors, only to see a mysterious figure pull out a gun and point it right at him. His eyes widened as he stared at the gun and at the person wielding it.

"Not so fast little piggy," Alan smirked as he thumbed the safety off his gun. "You know the rules; you don't pay what you owe, and your car goes bye bye."

Jacob stared at him. "I bet that gun isn't even real," Jacob said skeptically.

Alan scoffed, as he pointed the gun up in the air and, fired off a single round, making Jacob scream and nearly shit on himself. "I tend to think otherwise." He smiled.

"But if you take my car, how am I going to get home? I live on the other side of the damn city!" Jacob whined.

"Not our problem," David interjected as he walked up behind Jacob, kicking him squarely in the behind, and watched him fall. Jacob stumbled, and fell to the ground, while both of them were shaking their heads at this guy. Jacob slowly got up, adjusting his glasses and saw both of them pointing guns at him.

"You got two choices big chops; you can hand over the keys, and you go back to your meaningless job unhurt." David said, hassling Jacob an ultimatum.

"Or we put you on a weight-loss plan and, see how much fat pumps out of you, when we put a bullet in one of your man-tits." Alan sneered as he aimed the gun straight at Jacob's chest.

David stared at Alan who winked at him, letting him know that it was a bluff. He nodded and looked down at his victim. "Your call fat boy," he said staring into Jacob's blue eyes.

Jacob weighed the two options in his mind, and sighed. He went into his pants pocket and tossed David the keys. "Alright…you win. Take it."

Snatching the keys while lowering down his gun, David was pleased. "There you go. See how easy that was?"

"Yeah whatever…now I gotta figure a way to get home now." Jacob said close to tears as he got up and started heading back inside the store.

"Try walking, you can use the exercise." Alan commented.

"And a shower," David commented as well causing Alan to laugh. "You can drive the Esperanto?"

"Yeah I can do that," Alan assured.

"Good, you drive the car, and I'll drive the truck, and we can hook up the next car onto the truck." David planned, handing Alan the keys.

"You ever hooked a car up to a tow truck before man?" Alan questioned.

"Once or twice when I used to work at Sunshine Autos…hopefully I remember." David wondered. "Just follow me till we get to the next car on the list," David mentioned as he got inside the tow truck and started her up.

"Hopefully, that fat kid put some gas in the car," Alan muttered as he opened the car with the keys and got inside. "Shit, for a smelly, fat guy, he kept the car looking nice and smelling fresh…don't make any damn sense," he said to himself out loud, starting the car and followed the tow truck.

David put a checkmark on the Jacob's name and went to the next one. _Marcus Biggs Jr…bought a 1992 red Feltzer…behind thirteen payments, and lives at 878 Douglas Ave…apartment 6D. Slums district…shit_, David thought as he turned on the GPS and punched in where to head next. Once he did that, he went onto his phone and called up Alan.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You got extra ammo with you?" David asked, as he reached for the pastry box for a donut hole.

"Of course! Why, what's the matter?" Alan wondered.

"The next car is over at the slums area." David sighed.

"Yeah, so?" Alan shrugged. "That's not that far of a drive."

"Well, I only got an extra clip with me. Last time I was around that area, it was fucking crazy."

"Well, don't worry David, I got ya back on this." Alan promised.

"Good…I'm gonna need it." David hung up the phone, and went back to driving, and munching on a donut. _Shit, it was only about a month and a few some odd weeks where I was around that area…rescuing some strippers, from a violent pimp…let's just hope, it isn't as bad as last time…fuck, who am I kidding?_

The tow truck made a turn heading towards a small apartment complex. The complex had a small swimming pool and hot tub, to which, no one was using either one of them. The blue Esperanto followed and parked in a handicap spot while the tow truck circled around looking for the green sports car.

Alan turned the car off, and got out watching the tow truck drive around a bit and position in front of the car, and stopped the engine. "So what's your plan?" Alan asked as he saw David walk up to him.

"If I'm not out within fifteen minutes, something's wrong." David took a breath, pulling out his Beretta and checked it. _Fully loaded with one in the chamber,_ he mused and started walking towards the building.

"So what do you want me to do then?" Alan asked, leaning against the tow truck.

David stopped for a moment, and turned his head and said simply, "Do what you do best." He turned his head back and continued walking forward, tucking the pistol in his pants pocket. He walked inside, and looked around. _So far no one,_ David thought. He went to the elevator and pressed for the button waiting. He pressed the button numerous times but nothing happened. _Great…elevator is broken, _David sighed in annoyance, kicking the elevator and heard a woman moaning loudly. _Or someone is partaking in some sex…damn, guess it's the stairs then._ With that, he walked to the stairs and started walking.

The stairwell didn't look dirty as the last apartment building David entered in and jogged up. So far no rats or roaches running around the place and there wasn't any smell of any urine around, which was a plus so far. Once he got to the sixth floor, he stopped for a moment. _I wish these people would live somewhere on the third floor or lower…then again, I live high up myself…but at least there is a working elevator where I live!_

David shook his head, and opened the door to the sixth floor and saw it looked plush and profligate. The walls were painted black, while the carpet was an eggshell white color. A small gold plated fountain was displayed in the middle, as it was circulating old water. He looked around for the apartment letter, impressed that the apartment was swanky and kept nice. The faint sound of music was close as David looked at his watch. Five minutes had already passed. _Ten minutes left,_ David pondered as he saw the door marked 6D. The sound of N.W.A's 'A Bitch is a Bitch' was playing loudly enough to where the

"Here goes nothing," David said to himself out loud and knocked on the door several times and waited. No one even bothered opening the door. David rolled his eyes and this time, enclosed his fist and banged on the door hard. He stood waiting for several more seconds, and saw the door was opened.

The person that opened the door came out stared at him up and down. He was wearing red tank top, red slacks, and red sneakers with white trim. He took the blunt out of his mouth and blew smoke at David's face. "Fuck you want?"

"I'm looking for Marcus Biggs Jr." David replied, waving the smoke from his face, while keeping his composure and stared into the thug's bloodshot red eyes. "Is he inside?"

The thug stared at him and laughed. "What are you, the police or something?"

"No, I'm here to collect something he should've paid a long time ago. Now where is he?" David said raising his tone.

A woman looked over and stared at David, while taking the joint from her friend. "Nigga, you betta not be raising your voice," The thug said sizing him up.

"Or what?" David said, taking a step further and glared at him. The smell of marijuana smoke entered David's nostrils, nearly causing him to gag. "Matter of fact, get out of my way," David pushed the thug out of the way, and tried to step inside the apartment.

Surprised at the audacity of him, the thug pulled out a Glock 18 machine pistol, and pointed it at David's head. "I should splatter ya fuckin' brains all over the hallway!"

David turned his head and stared at the barrel and the stoned out thug. _Fucking pothead has a chance to kill me…shit, even if he wasn't high, he'd put a few in me before I can do anything._

"Not if I say so." Someone said from inside the apartment. "Turn the music off."

Someone complied as the music was turned off, and the figure walked up towards the two of them. The person had on the same silk short sleeve, black dress shirt David had on, only, it had a different designs on it that were gold, than just one plan color. He had on khaki pants that were creased, along with a pair of suede dress shoes. The man stood at 6'1, with a long perm that was shoulder length. His skin color was bronze, as well as his eyes. He stared at the two of them shaking his head.

"Marcus Biggs Jr., I presume?" David guessed.

"You presume correct," Marcus smiled. He looked at his subordinate and shook his head. "Now you know better than that shit."

"This motherfucker here, just comes here like he owns the fucking place and _demands_ that he wanted to speak with you." The thug complained.

"Well, let the man ask what he wants." Marcus said as he looked at David.

_Pretty well mannered…better keep my guard up,_ David thought. He then started to explain himself. "You own a red 1992 Feltzer?"

"Yes, that would be my car…got it as a gift from a relative who passed on. Has a lot of sentimental value to me, ya know?" Marcus clarified.

"Well it's also got one hell of a bill that wasn't paid for," David deadpanned. "Thirteen payments…and I'm here to take it back till you pay it off."

Marcus looked stunned. "Clearly, you can let me hold on to it for a few more days till I pay it off."

"'I'm afraid not," David said regretfully. "Can I have the keys?"

The thug shook his head. "Marcus, don't give him the fuckin' keys man."

Marcus's eyes shot a nasty stare at his subordinate. "Shut the hell up." His eyes then went back to David. "Look, I had no idea about the payments alright? Chalk that up to ignorance on my part. How about I give you something, and we forget this ever happened. What do you say to that?"

"What are you suggesting?" David asked, wondering what Marcus meant.

"I give you a few hundred…maybe one of these fine ladies here for the night, and you let ya boss know, that you couldn't find me at all." Marcus said giving David options as he pointed to one of the ladies and snapped his fingers. Hurriedly, she sauntered over and lean next to Marcus, smiling at him and at David. "Pretty young thing ain't she?"

She was a 5'6 white woman, with an athletic figure, and honey blond hair that was reached down to her ass. Her eyes were the color of chocolate as she stood in front of David in a baby blue two-piece bikini. She stared at David, licking her lips and smiling at him.

David sighed. "Look…the offer is very tempting. But I'm gonna have to take a rain check on it." He said ruefully, struggling not to pitch a tent in his pants.

She scowled at him for rejecting her and, walked away from them. "Fucking faggot," she muttered.

"Sorry," David said calling out to the young woman. He then looked at Marcus and went back to being his professional self. "Now Marcus, I'm sorry but I have a job to do, and it would be nice if I got the keys from you so I can be on my way. Besides, with the money you make from your…business, I'm sure you can buy it back in full. Now, can I have the keys?"

Marcus looked at him up and down impressed. "Alright, keys are all yours." He went into his pocket and pulled out the car keys.

"No hard feelings?" David wondered.

Marcus shook his head. "Nope, just made sure Quentin knows I'll pay him in a week." He handed David the keys. "Be safe."

"Yeah…you too." David said sounding surprised that it went well with no bloodshed at all. _That was easy…WAY too fucking easy,_ he thought as he turned around and walked away.

"Ah, shit, man! I can't believe you just gave him the keys like that!" the thug yelled thinking Marcus was getting soft on them.

Marcus closed the door and looked at his subordinate grimly. "See to it, he doesn't make it to the parking lot…let alone out this building." He turned around to the others who were sitting around. "That includes all of you. Put that fucker down."

Some of them nodded and got up either grabbing their guns from their pockets, or picking them up from the table. Some of the ladies as scantily dressed as they were even went with the rest of the guys carrying pistols, submachine guns.

One of the ladies hefted up an M-16A2 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attached to it. She then took three 40mm grenades and stuffed two in her bra, and one in her panties. Pulling up her red hot pants, she jogged to catch up with the rest of the crowd.

David was halfway down the hallway till he heard several footsteps behind him. He ignored them for a bit as he checked his watch. _Ten minutes. And a single bullet fired or…_

"Hey, repo-bitch!"

David's mind went back to reality, as he stopped. Knowing that was it was the voice of the guy. "What is it?" David wondered, with his back still turned away from him. "I got a busy schedule."

"Marcus changed his mind," The thug sneered

_I knew it I wasn't going to get away with it,_ David sighed. His eyes widened as he heard a metallic click. A sound he was very familiar with; the hammer of a pistol being pulled back. Gracefully, David pulled out his Beretta and fired a single shot into the thug's head, dropping him like a stone in a lake. He was also surprised that some of the people behind the thug he shot also had guns on them as well. "Oh fuck!" David cried out as he made a beeline towards the stairs. Using the wall as cover, he stuck his gun out, unloading several more shots. "If I have to kill you, I will!" he screamed.

One of them was hit in the thigh as she fell down screaming, while pulling the trigger to a Mac-11 submachine gun, and killing three of her friends. "Look what you made me do asshole!" she yelled remorsefully.

"Not my fault bitch!" David retorted as he came out from cover and fired off two more shots, causing them to hide a bit. He mentally counted how many rounds he fired off and came up to the conclusion that he only had six bullets left. He then checked his watch and saw that he had five minutes remaining. _With all the shooting going, on, Alan would hear this shit, and help me out,_ he thought as he stuck his head out of cover to see what was going on. He then someone trying to run after him. The thug was wielding a Micro-Uzi and spraying the area.

"Die cocksucker!" The thug yelled out as some of the bullets pierced the walls, but regretfully didn't make any contact with his target.

"_You first!_" David yelled back as he boldly stepped away from his cover and pumped all six bullets into the Micro-Uzi carrying thug.

The bullets dug deep into the punk's chest, mushrooming upon impact and killing him right on the spot as he fell on his back. David then quickly went back into cover as he ejected the spent magazine, and quickly slammed in a fresh new clip, less than three seconds. _Make it count David,_ he thought. He poked his head out of cover and saw one of them desperately trying to reload his gun. Quickly taking aim, he pulled the trigger once and sent a hollow point bullet right into his forehead, killing him in an instant followed by pulling the trigger a few more times killing a female thug.

"Where the fuck are you Alan!" David shouted as he started to get worried and got back to cover. There were more of them shooting at him, and all he had left was seven rounds remaining in his gun. _Come on man…I'm running low here!_

The woman who was carrying the M-16A2, with one hand, pulled out a 40mm grenade from her bra. She then loaded the M203 with it and whistled at David to get his attention. David eyes looked at who it was and, couldn't believe what she was carrying. Licking her lips, she aimed the weapon towards David, and smiled.

"Oh my God," David muttered, as he scrambled away from the door. He heard the sound of the launcher go off, followed by the heavy explosion that blew off the door, and part of the wall, sending David flying down a flight of stairs screaming. The impact of the fall accidentally caused him to bite the inside of the cheek. He slowly got up, dizzy and hearing bells ringing in his head. He heard more shouting and more gunshots, as he leaned up against a wall and spat out blood on the floor. _Fuck…gotta get…out of here,_ he thought as he heard the voices get even louder.

"SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" A voice shouted as the sound of rapid gunfire began. The unknown man had entered from the other side of the stairwell, and was now on a shooting spree. He pumped a .357 bullet into a red tank top wearing thug's head, blowing most of his skull off. "Get ready to die!"

"Who the fu…" before the woman could say anything more, her face went into shock as she, felt a couple of ten-millimeter rounds sink into her body, causing her to drop onto the ground.

The person then pointed his gun at another thug shooting him the kneecaps. When the thug cried out in agony, his cries were cut short from a .357 hollow point bullet, slamming in his eye. "Take it fucker! Fucking take it!"

David heard the voice and smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Alan…crazy bastard," he chuckled. He slowly made it up the stairs, but to be blocked by the woman who was carrying the assault rifle.

"Going somewhere cutie?" She said as she raised the weapon, aiming at David's chest.

David gripped on the railing while holding the pistol in the other hand. He thought of throwing himself down the stairs again, only this time, he had to empty the remaining bullets into her. As he was about to execute his plan, he heard a loud boom. He then saw the woman's head jerk to the side, and fall on the floor hard.

As blood pooled from the dead body and over dripping on the steps, Alan walk over, twirling a pistol. "Waste of pussy, don't 'cha agree?" Alan walked by, stepping over the dead woman's body laughing. He had his Colt Python in his hand, a Colt Delta Elite in the other and, a HK53A3 assault rifle strapped around his shoulder.

"I was expecting you to show up little sooner when the gunshots went off." David said.

"Yeah, but when I heard the gunshots, I made a quick stop to Ammu-Nation, to get some extra firepower. Had to get something better than this Glock, so I picked up this Python, this sweet Delta Elite and this as well," Alan handed him the HK53A3, and two spare clips. "Sorry if I gave ya ass a scare."

"Don't worry about it." David said letting it go. He kneeled over by the dead woman and, grabbed the rifle from her hands. He then went into her bra and grabbed the other 40mm grenade from there.

Alan stared in disgust. "David, what the fuck are you doing? She's dead man! Now's not the time to cop a goddamn feel! That's just sick!"

David ignored him, as he then patted her pants down and saw the second 40mm grenade was located. Shaking his head, he pulled down her panties a bit and pulled the second grenade out.

"Jesus Christ…I know you're desperate for some, but damn! Don't you have any kind of fuckin' decency?" Alan said shaking his head at him.

David got up and handed Alan the grenades, including the M-16A2. "I was getting _these_ from her, asshole."

"Oh…I thought you were…"

"Alan, I may be a killer, but I'm not that fucking twisted. Now come on, let's get the hell out of here before Marcus shows up and wants his keys back." David recommended.

"Yeah, no problem," Alan agreed, ejecting a clip from his Delta Elite. "Lead the way man, I'll cover ya." He pocketed his pistols including the grenades, and brought the assault rifle up, ready for whatever was coming after the two.

David pocketed the Beretta and, thumbed the safety off of his new weapon. It had a retractable buttstock, and the clip that was already in the gun was a high capacity magazine. David aimed the weapon as the two hurriedly ran down each flight, till they reached the bottom floor and exited out.

"Alright, I parked the Esperanto, right over by the tow truck, so it's clear sailing…"

A bullet nearly hit Alan as it embedded itself near a wall. David saw that there was several more of them were by the parking lot. They weren't near the cars, but they would have to go through a bunch of them to even make it there. To make matters worse he saw Marcus with them.

Marcus was duel-wielding a pair of custom made, gold and silver plated, two-tone Desert Eagles, chambered to fire the powerful .50AE round. He stared at David as he brought up one of the heavy pistols and fired. The bullet nearly hit David as it slammed into the lobby desk.

David ran out and used an old Clover muscle car as cover. He then, stuck out his weapon out and fired off several rounds. "Come on Alan!" he shouted, firing off a few more rounds.

As Marcus and the rest scattered to find cover, Alan started running towards David. He saw one trying to run to a jeep, and snapped off a shot at one. The 5.56mm bullet tore into the thug's chest, causing him to fall down and die in the middle of the lot. Once he got to David, Alan ducked down.

"Now, what the fuck do we do?" Alan questioned as popped from cover shooting off a few rounds before ducking back into cover.

_Think David…think!_ David's head was swimming with several ideas. But he couldn't make up his mind. _Come on ya idiot, think of a plan…_

"Hello? Earth to David, we're getting shot at! _Do you even care!_" Alan shouted, bringing David back from his thoughts.

_Hmm maybe this is the best idea…if not the only idea. _"Remember when I said; let's not try to kill anyone?" David said, hearing the hiss of one of the muscle cars go flat.

"Yeah, what about it," Alan asked.

"Plan B! Let's mow right through 'em!" David grinned.

"Music to my fucking ears!" Alan grinned as well. He quickly went into his pocket and pulled out one 40mm grenade and ejected the empty shell from the previous grenade. He loaded a fresh one inside the M203, and locked it in. "EAT HIGH EXPLOSIVES MOTHERFUCKERS!" Alan screamed as he stood from the bullet-riddled car, and launched one 40mm grenade at a group of thugs hiding behind several cars. The grenade charged out of the grenade launcher and hurled towards them with high speed, until it hit the side of the car.

"HAPPY LANDING!" David yelled watching them fly up.

Alan shouted in victory as the car exploded, sending five thugs in the air screaming for whoever they cared for, at the top of their lungs till they had hit the ground with bone crunching force. He ejected the shell from the grenade launcher laughing wholeheartedly at his devastation.

David smiled, knowing that his partner got most of them. "Come on, let's move up," he said as he got up. He saw one of the thugs that Alan had taken care of; slowly dragging himself towards a gun that was several feet away from him. David noticed that both of his legs were blown off, as well as most of his fingers on one hand. He also noticed that his face was badly burned as he groaned in pain. David quickly raised his weapon at the thug's head and, tapped the trigger twice, putting the wounded man out of his misery. He looked up and saw that there was a few more, including Marcus himself.

"You aren't leaving this parking lot asshole!" Marcus yelled, while a few of his cronies shot at David.

_Bet ya I can, _David thought as he popped from cover, pulling the trigger and killed one of Marcus's men in the foot, causing him to fall down and catch two more bullets to the neck and head. "We're not budging Marcus!"

"Yeah, prick! We _are_ leaving this parking lot, with _your_ keys and _your_ car! So back off, and maybe we'll just let you go with a bullet in ya ass!" Alan shouted, pissing Marcus off even more.

Marcus had enough. He was going to get his keys back, come hell or hot water. Being strong-minded to get back what was his, he stepped away from the Patriot, and aimed one of his guns at David. As pulled the trigger, there was a large booming sound from the Desert Eagle as, a .50AE round slammed into the side view mirror to the car David was hiding behind. The glass shattered into tiny pieces, falling on David's head. He continued shooting at the car, with a smug expression. "Well, what's it gonna be buddy?" Marcus yelled in between gunshots. He was missing on purpose, hitting parts of the car that wouldn't explode. He figured doing it would scare David, causing him to jump out of cover and be cut down by his gang's bullets. When both of his guns were empty, he grew annoyed and, looked at two his assistants; one male and one female both of them wearing red tank tops and jeans. "Take care of this," He instructed.

The two of them nodded, and cocked their weapons. The guy had a Mac-11 submachine gun, while the woman was holding onto Winchester 1300 Defender shotgun. Following orders, the two jumped from cover and started running towards them shooting wildly.

David shook his head, seeing as they were no challenge to either one of them, and that the two were lacking in aim. He shot one of them in the neck, forcing the thug to stop in his tracks and hold his neck in shock as blood squirted out like a fountain. David then, turned his gun on the second punk and shot him in the woman in her hip and in her thigh.

Yelping, she fell flat on her face, only to get up two seconds later and press on her attack at David, shooting a barrage of twelve-gauge buckshot. It blew off a chunk of the back bumper, narrowly missing David. The determination she had to get up and continue her assault was astounding. "Just die already!" she yelled.

Aiming his HK53A3 at her, he shot at her in the other thigh, bringing her on her knees, hoping she would just stay there and surrender. She began reloading franticly, breathing heavily from the adrenaline in her body. She only managed to put in three shells, but she still continued to pour it on as she pumped her shotgun.

_Ok, that's enough. _"Alan, drop her!" David shouted. He ejected the spent magazine.

"Sweet dreams bitch," Alan said underneath his breath as he quickly brought up his assault rifle and tapped the trigger quickly, pulling off a Mozambique finish; two bullets in the chest, and one directly in her head. Still in the groove of things, he pulled out the final 40mm grenade, and loaded into the M203.

"You ready man?" Alan called out to David, gripping onto his weapon tightly.

David cocked his weapon and nodded. "Ready when you are!" he answered back.

"Cover me then!"

Alan jumped from out of the cover and spotted Marcus and the few remaining thugs that were left. Whipping out his weapon, Alan grinned delightedly. Marcus noticed as well as he got up and tried to run. Marcus only managed to run a few feet, as Alan pulled the trigger hard, delivering a 40mm grenade towards them.

The Patriot exploded in a flash as the thugs flew back. Some of them felt their skin burn from the scorching heat, while some of them felt their fingers, feet, or even an arm tear from their body from the sheer force of the blast. Marcus on the other hand felt his shirt burn hotly, including his back and hair, as he flew several yards away from his crew. He could be heard around the parking lot yelling for his mother, as he skidded against the asphalt, rolling till his head hit the curb.

David and Alan got up from their respective sides, and slowly walked around surveying the damage. David raised his weapon, in case if there were any surprises, while Alan continued to laugh at the damage he caused.

"Did you see that?" Alan said shaking his head. "The whole Patriot blew up…and it sent that fucker flying!" he laughed even harder.

David chuckled a bit. He had to admit; hearing the man cry out for his mother was pretty funny. "And you say I'm twisted."

"Well, shit, you _were_ feeling up a dead woman."

"It was to get the grenades!" David retorted defensively.

"You sure?" Alan teasingly asked, follow by a laugh.

"Whatever…we got the keys, so let's get the hell out of here, before…" David stopped when he heard a faint groan. Wondering what it was, he jogged up to where the burning wreck was. When he arrived, he was at a loss for words for what he stared at. "Oh, shit."

Alan was surprised as well at what he saw as well. "You gotta be kidding me."

Marcus was still alive, but in bad shape. Both of his legs were broken, as part of the bone was sticking out from the skin. His left shoulder was dislocated while the hand had a missing thumb and, a broken middle finger. Only his right arm and hand were lucky enough to not have any sort of injury. His face was covered in scars, while his nose was broken and spitting up blood. He could barely open mouth as some of his teeth were either missing or badly chipped, and even when he tried to speak let alone whisper, it hurt like hell to try.

"I say we put a bullet in him. Call it a mercy killing." Alan recommended.

David stared at Marcus cold as ice. "No." David said denying Alan's request. "I already got what I came for. Let's go."

"Are you sure man? I mean, the bastard is fucked up, but suppose he gets all better and comes out the hospital, looking for ya?" Alan said as his eyes shifted from David to Marcus who was whimpering. "You really want to take that risk?"

"After what we did to his crew, you really think he's gonna be coming out for me, _especially _the condition he's in?" David wiped the sweat off his forehead and started walking. "Let's bring these cars in to the dealership man…I just want to get this over with."

The two of them started walking to till they arrived at their cars. While Alan got in the car they got earlier, David started attaching the Feltzer to the back of the tow truck. It took him several minutes to remember how to work everything as, he finally managed to have the convertible attached and locked.

David quickly got inside the tow truck, pocketing the keys, and setting aside the assault rifle Alan gave him. He then placed a checkmark on the name and saw the next one. _Gloria Ferro…twenty-three years old…college student at Daytona Tech…a pink 1998 Phobos GT…behind eleven payments…lives on 8424 Montebello Street, Downtown area. Should be easy, _David thought as he started the engine and started driving. He went through the pastry box and pulled out a chocolate crueler, thinking to himself, that he deserved it after the shit he went though and ate.

The trip back to the Brownstand dealership was a long trip, but they eventually made it. David pulled out his cell phone and called Alan instructing him to park the car by the large parking garage. Once they parked everything, David came out holding onto the pastry box with some of the soda's on top while; the assault rifle's strap was over his shoulder.

"What we got here?" One of the mechanics asked looking at the Feltzer and the Esperanto.

"A few cars Quentin wanted," David said walking away handing the tow truck keys to a mechanic. "He saw a car that had a large blue shroud, covering thee entire car. _Must be something special to have it covered up,_ he thought.

"Shit, what's with the rifle then?" A second mechanic speculated with a smirk.

Alan walked up and said, "Let's just say someone didn't want to give the car up." He then ran up joining David. "So we're going for the third car?" He asked as he grabbed an E-Cola from off the box.

"In a little bit. Right after I have a little discussion with Quentin." David answered as he opened the door. He saw the receptionist typing away on her keyboard rapidly, and knocked on her desk to get her attention. "Where's Quentin?"

The receptionist stopped and looked up. "Oh, hey David. Nice gun by the way. Quentin is still at his office."

It was all David needed to hear as took a step back and headed towards the office and handed Alan the pastry box and the sodas. "Hold this till I come back. Shouldn't take that long." He turned around and started walking to the office, getting ready to have a small talk with Quentin.

"He's having a phone conversation with someone!" The receptionist yelled.

David ignored her and opened the door. Once he walked in, he slammed it shut. He saw Quentin staring at his computer and talking on his phone. "We need to talk."

Quentin looked up seeing David's stern face and put up a finger, gesturing to give him a minute before he was finished. "Listen, the parts are gonna take a while for me to get. Well, either you can wait for a few months for me to get them, or go to…"

Growing impatient, David snatched the phone. "He'll call you right back." He then hung up the phone. "You and I need to talk. Right now."

"The fuck is your problem kid?" Quentin demanded. "And what's with the fucking gun?"

"Never mind the gun. I've been out doing your shit all morning long," David said walking back and forth, staring coldly at him. "And it seems that one of your customers tried to fucking shoot at me."

Quentin raised an eyebrow intrigued at what David told him. "Which one?"

"Marcus Biggs Jr."

Quentin laughed a bit. "I remember him. Real smooth guy. Thuggish in some ways. Bit of a backstabber though. Smiles in ya face, and something happens. He once pulled the same shit to me at a poker game once. That's why he's got such a nice place. How did that go?"

Why, what happened to him?"

"He's busted up and bleeding out at his apartment parking lot." David said putting it bluntly.

Quentin started at him staggered. "Why would you do that?"

David drew a breath and started. "First off, the guy, hands me the keys with little to no hesitation, and as soon as I head to the stairs, he has his goddamn cronies after me, which involved a shootout. Then, when I got out, he had _more_ of his crew, including himself, coming after my partner and I. What was I supposed to do? Give up and say 'Hey, you know what? You can keep the car for a few days. I don't mind at all!' _Fuck that!_" He tossed him two of the car keys from the cars they brought in. "There you go. After this last one, I'm done for today."

Quentin looked at him even more surprised. "What you mean 'I'm done for today'? We had a deal!"

"Well, change of plans. After I deal with the third car, I expect my money ready and the Sentinel gassed up when I get back." David started heading to the door till he heard Quentin clear his throat for his attention.

"Guess again David. I'll have the money ready, but the car? Forget it." Quentin said denying the new deal David had.

David stopped once he got near the door. He turned his head and glared at Quentin, pissed off. His fingers twitched anxiously, wishing for the gun he had slung on his shoulder, to be used right then and there after what he heard. He then saw a paperweight and, figured it would do the trick. The intensity kicked up a notch as, he turned and walked up to Quentin, snatching the silver heavy object from the desk, not breaking his stride, until he got up close and personal to his face. "Give me one reason I shouldn't bash your goddamn face in." David said bitterly.

"How about I give you three; first off, you wouldn't be able to get out of this place alive, regardless of what gun you got with. Second, the moment you would've walked out and headed back to the garage, I'll have those mechanics rig ya car in a flash to fall apart, or even worse…_blow it up_." Quentin said returning the expression. "And last but not least, Johnny would know. And I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy you killed me, let alone harm me in any way. He told me about your little anger issues."

_Fucking loudmouth,_ David thought. The thought of Johnny, let alone his name made him sick to his stomach.

Quentin continued. "But hey…we can work something out here. You go ahead and work on the third car, and when you come back, I'll pay you the money, as long as you do an extra mission for me. You do it well, not only you get the car back, but an extra five grand. If you don't do the job for me, you don't get squat. Now doesn't that sound like a good plan rather than bludgeoning me with a paperweight?"

David stared at him and dropped the paperweight. "Fine…but after this car, I'm done, unless I feel like doing any more. Alright?"

"Fine by me. No need to end this friendship in bloodshed." Quentin said drawling out the word 'fine'.

David heard him and opened the door. Who the fuck ever said, we were friends?" He then walked out, slamming the door loudly. He continued walking, only a bit faster as he headed to the lobby and saw Alan drinking a soda while, flirting with the receptionist, who looked uninterested. "Come on Alan, we got one more."

Alan quickly turned his head and saw David walk past him, heading outside. He quickly jotted down his number and, gave to the receptionist. "Gotta go babe, give me a call sometime. Hey, man. Wait up!" Alan ran, while the receptionist glanced till he was out of sight, and tore the paper up. When he caught up to David, he noticed his partner's cold glare, including the face that he saw David balling up his fists. "You alright man?"

David eye's caught Alan's stare and started to calm down a bit. "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yup," David guaranteed. "Alright, listen. Last one is at Downtown. It's a college chick that's driving a pink Phobos GT."

"Shouldn't be too hard to spot it then," Alan said confidently. "But I'm _not_ driving it."

David cracked a smile. "Which is why we're taking the tow truck."

"Fine by me, but do you really need the gun with you?" Alan pointed at the rifle.

David shrugged. "Not really. But I'm going to need it for a job later tonight."

"You need a hand for that one? Two guns are better than one."

"Yeah, but I think I got this one." David said certain he didn't need the help. "Besides, you got that thing with Tiffany Linx."

Alan looked at David after he heard the last name. "Linx? You know her?"

"Slept with her while ago," David said, shaking his head. Once he got inside the truck, he said, "Then again, I don't remember much of it."

Alan got on the opposite side, and looked at him puzzled. "Pussy was that bad?" Alan laughed, slapping at David's back.

"Didn't say it was man," David answered back. "Just had one to many glasses of wine and blacked out."

"Hah! Lightweight," Alan commented. He grabbed a honey bun out of the box and began munching down.

"Yeah, whatever." David rolled his eyes and, started the truck. He backed up, and shifted gears, heading out the garage, and out the parking lot. He punched in the address quickly, and saw that the trip was a sensible one.

"Let's see what they got on the radio," Alan wondered. He turned the radio, fumbling with the dial to hear a station. After several seconds, he found nothing he wanted. "Hmm maybe some good ol' classic rock will do the trick." He thought out loud and turned it to V-Rock. "Can't believe this station is still on after all these years," Alan said as the song 'Shut Up and Dance' by Areosmith was starting to play.

By the time they made it to the downtown district, it was already 1:30pm. David looked at the address marked on the GPS and made a turn. "Montebello street…gotta make one more turn." David sighed as he heard several people honking their horns behind him.

"Want me to shoot to scare 'em off?" Alan requested.

David simply shook his head no and, saw the large condo, with the address numbered '8424'. He entered the underground parking garage, and much to his amazement, no one was even in the booth. The parking garage was half filled with different kinds of cars, but there was one that stuck out like a hillbilly at an all black comedy club; the pink 1998 Phobos GT. "There it is…alright listen, after I get the car attached to the back, I'm going to get the keys. Keep a look out any shit that goes on alright?" He parked the tow truck behind the car, and jumped out quickly.

"And if the same shit happens like with that Marcus punk, then what?"

"Then kill them," Not wasting any time, David finished lifting the tow truck and attaching it. "Be back in a little while." He quickly jogged out of the garage and, entered the lobby. The lobby looked as much the lobby at his apartment. Only difference was that there was a payphone, as well as an old, broken, arcade cabinet of 'Pogo the Monkey'. There was a guy behind the desk, staring at a computer in a trance. He thought it was nothing until, he heard a moaning from the computer. Noticing the bell near him, David pressed on it.

The man was staring at BBW porn and licking his lips with a sneer. He then heard the bell ring a second time and quickly closed the web browser. He looked up and saw him. "Is there something you wanted?"

David answered, "I'm here to speak with Gloria Ferro. Do you know her apartment number?"

The man behind the desk rapidly typed the name and went through the list. Five seconds later, he came up to the name. "She's up in apartment 2A, first apartment on your left."

"Thanks." David said and took the elevator. He immediately pressed it for the second floor and waited as the doors closed and the elevator slowly began moving up. "Please, let this be simple," David prayed out loud. The elevator made it to the second floor, followed by the doors opening. He quickly stepped out looking for the apartment door 2A and, saw that it was only a few steps away. _Alright…let's do this_. He knocked on the door. He heard someone rush towards the door, knocking into stuff.

"Who is it?" the person yelled inside the apartment.

"I'm here to collect the car," David said bravely.

The door opened and it was a guy shirtless, wearing shorts and a towel draped over his shoulder. He was an inch shorter than David, and had scruffy blond hair along with blue eyes. He looked at David puzzled. "You here to do what?"

"I'm here to repossess a pink Phobos GT. Is Gloria around?"

"I'm her boyfriend Phil. She's exercising. Why are you here to take the car?"

"The car has a large bill that hasn't been paid for. So I'm here to take it back." David explained. "I'd like the keys for it as well."

"Yeah, sure man. I mean is there a way I can get the car back?" Phil asked.

"Well, if you can pay the entire bill or at least half of what ya owe, I guarantee you that you'll have the car back soon." David promised.

"Well alright. Give me a second to get it. I swear man, she's gonna flip out. I mean, I paid for the car, but it's under her name."

_So that explains her name is on the list,_ David thought as he waited for several seconds. He then came back with the car keys.

"Here are the keys, including the spare key. Listen, you gotta get out of here alright? She didn't see me take them. So I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this shit to her." Phil said sounding a bit worried.

"Well, telling the truth helps. Good luck, and have a nice day." David said with a smile as he stepped back and walked away from the door. He decided to take the stairs, pocketing the keys and running down the stairs till he got towards the basement level of the garage.

Alan was twirling his Colt Delta Elite around and saw David jogging towards the car. "That didn't take too long."

"And no gunshots involved." David grinned. "But we are gonna have a pissed off woman if we don't move."

"So how did you…"

"Her boyfriend was glad enough to hand it over," David said cutting him off. "Now let's head out of here!" He quickly started the truck. Just as the truck started moving slowly, a woman started ran out of the stairs and chased after them.

It was Gloria. She was a short, but cute woman who had on a pink and yellow track suit with matching running shoes. She had her thick blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, which showed off a pair of yellow diamond stud earrings. She was brandishing a metal baseball bat and, had a look of fury in her eyes.

She stopped in the middle if their way, forcing David to stop the truck. "Where you going with my car!" she cried.

David rolled down the window and, poked his head out. "Sorry, Gloria, I gotta take the car from you."

"That's not fair! I wasn't notified at all!" Gloria screamed. She stared at David with pale blue eyes. "You can't take my baby away!"

"Quentin says otherwise. Sorry hon. Maybe, if you got something a little less cheap you wouldn't be in this predicament," David said in a firm manner.

Gloria stared at him. Her lip was trembling as she started to cry. "Can't you show some kind of kindness, and let me off the hook please?"

"No." David said candidly.

"You can't do this to me! You know who the hell I am?" Gloria vexed.

David answered back. "Yeah; a bitch who didn't pay her bill. Now could you move out of the way? You're blocking the exit."

Gloria's eyes widened when David called her a bitch. Gripping the baseball bat with her small pale hands, she swung hard. "_I…want…my…car…back!_" Gloria screamed hitting the truck repeatedly. "_Give…it…back…NOW!_" She smashed both headlights, including the side view mirror on David's side.

"Ah, shit!" Alan yelled as she swung the bat at the windshield, causing it to have a big spider web crack. "Lemmie see if I can reason with the broad," he said as he pulled out his Colt Delta Elite

"You're not shooting her," David said refusing to hurt her.

"So, what do we do then? Let her bash the truck up till she gets tired?" Alan yelled. He rolled down his window and yelled. "Hey bitch! Cut that shit out!"

"What did you call me?" Gloria said staring at Alan wild eyed.

"You heard me ya, fucking midget bitch!" Alan yelled, challenging her. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"I'll show you who's a bitch, motherfucker!" Gloria shrieked. Before she could swing again, her boyfriend grabbed her from behind and pulled her back hard. She immediately jumped from the scare, and dropped the bat.

Phil pulled her away, giving David a chance to drive out. "Drive man! I'll try to talk to her! Just go!"

"Phil, what the fuck! They're taking my car!" Gloria shouted, struggling out of her boyfriend's grasp.

"They _have_ to babe. Calm down!" Phil begged.

"_Calm down! CALM DOWN!_ Those fucking pricks have my car and call me a bitch on top of that, and _you're telling me to fucking calm down?_"

"What you still doing here man? Go!" Phil yelled.

David thanked him and started driving. He could hear Gloria cussing a storm, followed by crying. _Shit…she cusses more than Lilly,_ he thought. He exited out the garage and got back onto the street.

The two of them were quiet. David continued to drive, while Alan grabbed another crueler from the box and ate. The two of them didn't saw a single word to each other, tired from the day they had just had.

David made a turn, entering the freeway and turned on the air conditioning. He then spoke. "You saw the way she flipped out at me?"

Alan cracked a smile and laughed. "How about when she started swinging the bat, like she was Tony Gwen?"

David laughed even harder and started imitating her voice, but badly. "Give me back my car!" He laughed again. "I was struggling not to laugh when ya called her ass a midget."

"Shit, you saw how short she was, wearing that getup. Looked like a pint sized bottle of pink lemonade."

The two laughed hysterically. As they entered Brownstone, and drove to the dealership. As soon as they entered the garage one of the mechanics stared at the damage to the front of the truck. David grabbed the rifle and got out, while Alan grabbed the pastry box and the last two sodas.

"The fuck happened to the truck?" The mechanic said looking shocked.

"Just worry about the Phobos GT." Alan said as he set the box on a workbench. "Hey David, I'll be out by the parking lot!"

David nodded. He walked out of the garage and jogged up to the entrance of the building. He saw Quentin having a small conversation. Interrupting the conversation, David cleared his throat.

Quentin took a look at him and then at the clock. "Well that didn't take you long at all."

"Well, it went better than the last one," David said handing him the keys. "We had a deal remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Quentin said, "Yeah, yeah. I remembered," he said as he went into his pockets and pulled out a small knot of hundreds and fifties. "You going to do the job I asked you?" He asked while he counted and, handed David three grand.

_As long as I get the car back,_ he wondered. "Yeah sure, I'll take the job. Now what is it that you wanted me to do?"

* * *

**_So what did you think? The bit where Alan was at the doughnut shop was loosely based off a scene from The Sopranos. The scenes where the two of them were repossessing the cars from the first and third owners were inspired from that tv show Operation: Repo. I had only saw it a few times and as much as it's fake I found it funny seeing how these people got all mad, pissed off, panic and cry over the fact that they didn't pay their shit on time. As for the part where David is at the hotel and the clerk is busy watching porno, was actually something that I encountered a few months back. Had to ring the bell several times for him to snap out of it and close his laptop haha! I also decided that David should get a lower body count in this chapter, and let Alan get the kick out of things. But don't worry! I'll have our David killing and mutilating more people in the next chapter so, don't forget to read and reply. Thanks and have a great day! ^_^_**


	30. Chapter 30:Rasta Blasta

**_Fellow readers...I HAVE RETURNED! I've been busy with a ton of things, work, my birthday back in April, two weddings_, and finishing up my creative writing class. I managed to finish up not one but TWO chapters, just to make it up to yall for the long wait! Hope you enjoy them. So onto chapter thirty! ^_^**

* * *

David walked inside Quentin's office already feeling annoyed. He glanced at the time and, saw it was almost two in the afternoon. "So what's the job?" he asked while he leaned against the desk.

Quentin followed by closing the door and sitting down at his chair. "I have a friend that lives in Tokyo, who requires some parts for cars as well as motorcycles. He was the guy I was on the phone with earlier when you barged in and hung up my phone."

David shrugged, not feeling sorry about what he did. "So, why doesn't he just order the parts online? Better yet, why doesn't he get the parts over there in Tokyo?"

"Because the parts he wants are _very_ _specific_," Quentin answered. "I had the parts placed in white boxes with a black star on them and they were to be picked up from the postman…"

"But it isn't there." David finished up Quentin sentence.

Rolling his eyes, Quentin nodded. "Correct. They were stolen a few nights ago. According to the security camera, one of the fucking mechanics left the place opened and grabbed them, but the picture is so blurry I couldn't even get a good view of him but, he was on a cell phone and he had on a mechanic uniform. Now I can't just ask everyone where the stuff went, otherwise they would start to not trust me and quit, not to mention the person that really did it, will hightail it."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well most of the mechanics are Hispanic and don't speak any English, cept for one." He paused for a moment and came up with an idea. "David, wow well is your Spanish?"

David cleared his throat and spoke. "Sí, puedo hablar el idioma muy bien Quintín. Tomé un semestre de que en la universidad. Incluso dormía con una mujer cubana mi primer año, y recogió unas palabras de ella también." **(Yea, I can speak the language pretty well Quentin. I took a semester of it in college. Even slept with a Cuban woman my junior year, and picked up a few words from her too.)**

"Pretty good…alright, walk around and find out who it is. When you do, I want you get the shithead to confess where he took them."

"Yeah, no problem," David said exiting out of the office. Once he left, he passed the receptionist who waved to get his attention.

"Hey David, your friend, wanted me to tell you that he left just now, and said for you to keep the money, cause you deserve it."

"Thanks." David nodded, and started to leave.

"I don't know how you can deal with that idiot." The receptionist shuddered. "The way he was flirting with me…I bet you, that guy flirts with anything that has a pair of tits and a pulse."

"He's alright. Cocky, crazy, and downright sexist, but he's cool," David said defensively. "Besides, don't you have work to finish up?"

"Eh, whatever!"

He laughed as he exited the lobby and was now outside. David continued walking towards the garage and saw the mechanics. Some of them were busy working; some were just sitting around drinking and talking. David walked in and looked at some of the cars that were around. They had the radio playing on top of the vending machine, so he decided to grab himself a soda and listen in on their conversations, while pretending to listen to the radio and nodding his head to beat of then music.

_Alright, let's see if we can't listen on these guys,_ David thought as went into his pockets looking for a dollar bill.

"Que ver el partido anoche?" **(You watch the game last night?)**

"Intentó, pero esa perra mantuvo me molesta acerca de sus problemas en el trabajo. Lo único que hace es darle la lata!" **(Tried to, but that bitch kept bothering me about her problems at work. All she does is nag!)**

"Mira, por qué usted no sólo de su divorcio, entonces?" **(Look, why don't you just divorce her then?")**

"Porque ella va a tener la mitad de lo que gana el hombre! Además, ella tiene algunos usos para mí, como en el dormitorio!" **(Because, she'll take half of what I earn man! Besides, she's got some uses for me, like in the bedroom!)**

The two of them laughed, while the vending machine clicked and, whirred and dispensed a can of soda. David knelt down, grabbing his soda, and walked away.

_Nope, not either of those two…how about the three over at the broken down '84 Perennial,_ David thought as he opened his drink and started sipping the heavily, sugary beverage down slowly. Leaning against a workbench, he set his assault rifle down on the bench, while drinking his soda and listening in on the three repairing the station wagon.

"¿Por qué nos han Quentin reparación de este pedazo de basura? Apenas se ejecuta." **(Why does Quentin have us repairing this piece of junk? It barely runs.)**

"Porque él quiere vender a un tipo que vive en torno a la zona industrial. Así llegamos a solucionar este montón de basura por el cierre. ¿Dónde diablos está Carlito." **(Cause he wants to sell it to some guy who lives in around the industrial area. So we got to fix this junk heap by closing. Where the hell is Carlito?)**

"Él está afuera, detrás del garaje, probablemente charlando con alguien en su teléfono celular." **(He's outside, behind the garage, probably chatting away to someone on his cell phone.)**

David finished his soda and nodded to himself. _Behind the garage…on a cell phone. This better be it,_ he thought as he grabbed his rifle. He then walked outside and looked around. All he saw was several cars at a parking lot and, an Asian couple walking to the main office, talking about what kind of car they wanted to get, unaware of the assault rifle David was holding. Tossing the empty soda can in the trashcan; he started walking around the garage quickly. When he arrived, he saw a single person pacing back, and forth, unaware of David's eavesdropping.

"Mira, quiero que el dinero que hemos discutido. Entonces, ¿qué? Tuve que poner mi trabajo en situación de riesgo para que pueda obtener las partes estúpido. Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que Quentin no sospecha que hay una sola cosa en absoluto, y si lo hacía, ¿qué importa? Metí la pata por ahí con las cámaras un poco mientras yo estaba hablando por teléfono con ustedes. No fue nada! Mira, voy a estar allí, está bien, sólo asegúrese de que usted tiene el dinero en efectivo para mí, ¿lo captas?" **(Look, I want the money that we discussed. So what? I had to put my job at risk so you can get those stupid parts. Well I'm sure Quentin doesn't suspect a single thing at all, and if he did, what does it matter? I messed around with the cameras a little bit while I was on the phone with you guys. It was nothing! Look, I'll be there, alright, you just make sure that you have the cash ready for me, got it?)**

The moment Carlito hung up his cell phone he was started seeing a figure looking at him. He then looked and, saw it was David and started to ignore him as he walked away.

"You got a minute?" David called out in English.

"Oh, lo siento. No sabe nada de Inglés," **(Oh, sorry. Don't know any English,)** Carlito shrugged, as he started walking away some more.

Smirking, David decided to give him a shock. "Qué le parece que hablo en espanol en su lugar Es eso major? Puede usted me entiende? Apuesto a que puedo." **(How about I speak in Spanish then? Is that any better? Can you understand me? I bet you can.)**

Carlito stopped and stared at David surprised. His eyes shifted left and right rapidly, figuring out what he should do next. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" **(What do you want from me?)**

"¿Qué hay de la persona que estás hablando por teléfono con. De hecho, ¿qué me dice de las cajas especiales que usted regaló." **(How about the person you were on the phone with. Matter of fact, how about you tell me about those special boxes you gave away.)** David lifted the rifle and pointed it at his stomach.

"¿De verdad crees que se supone que me asusta?" **(Do you really think that's supposed to scare me?")** Carlito crossed his arms, challenging him.

David shrugged. "Vamos a ver." **(Let's find out.)** Without warning, he hit him with the butt of the weapon across his face, causing Carlito to drop to the ground like a sack of rocks. Slinging the strap of the assault rifle around his shoulder, he grabbed Carlito by the foot and started dragging him to the garage. "Now let's see if we can't get you to confess." David said aloud.

It took David a few minutes, but he finally managed to drag him inside. Everyone looked at their employee, as well as David who was now picking him up and placed him on a steel chair While Carlito was still knocked out, David walked over and grabbed some rope. He then started tying Carlito to the chair, making sure his legs and arms were tied tightly.

The only English-speaking mechanic stared at what David was doing. "What the hell are you doing him!" He shouted.

David looked at him and explained. "He was the one who stole Quentin's special boxes and sold them off to someone…so I'm about to find out who has it. In the meantime, tell everyone else to leave. This might get a bit messy."

Not wanting to know what he was going to do to him, he agreed. "Yeah, no problem."

As the mechanics started walking out of the garage, David walked over to Carlito and slapped him hard across his face. "Despertar." **(Wake up.)**

Carlito felt the sting as his eyes slowly opened. He then felt another slap hit him across the face, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Oh, por favor. No te golpeó tan duro." **(Oh, please. I didn't hit you that hard.)** David said coldly, and slapped him again. As he walked around, he stared at his victim; tied up and helpless. "Ahora que te venden las cajas, y no me mientas." **(Now who did you sell the boxes, and don't lie to me.)**

Carlito stared around and saw that he was tied up. He struggled trying to get himself free but to no avail. "¿Por qué haces esto? Déjame ir!." **(Why are you doing this? Let me go!)**

David shook his head. "Voy a dejarte ir, tan pronto como me dices lo que quieres oír." **(I'll let you go, just as soon as you tell me what I want to hear.)**

"Yo no sé nada!" **(I don't know anything!)** Carlito shouted.

David sent a hard hook, against Carlito's ribs several times, followed by a heavy backhand against the man's face. "¿Qué acabo de decirte? No lo hagas. Mentira. Para. Me!" **(What did I just tell you? Don't. Lie. To. Me!)** He got close to his victim's face till he was inches away. "Ni siquiera he preguntado nada y ya le están mintiendo a mí? ¿Me veo estúpido Carlito?" **(I haven't even asked you anything yet and already you are lying to me? Do I look stupid Carlito?)**

Carlito stared at him and spit at David's shirt. He then chuckled. "Chupa mi vierga." **(Suck my dick.)**

Calmly, David pulled out a tissue from his pocket. He wiped the spittle off his shirt and, raised an eyebrow, as he looked at him "¿Qué es lo que me acaba de llamar? Dilo otra vez. **(What did you just call me? Say that again.)**

"Tu madre es una puta fea. Tu hermano no tiene la ingle. Ojala que mueras." **(Your mother is an ugly bitch. Your brother has no groin. I hope you die.)** Carlito seethed. He then started to grin followed by laughing.

David was starting to have options. _Should I kill this fucking prick? I mean, yeah I won't know where he dropped the stuff off, but this cocksucking asshole just spat on my shit…this is 100% pure fucking silk! I oughta blow his fucking head off! No, no, no, David. Don't let him get to you…he isn't going to answer you in this way…so let's try plan B._ Instantly, he then started laughing with Carlito, only louder, and maniacally while staring at him with a sadistic grin on his face.

The color on Carlito face started to fade as he nervously laughed, worried about what was going to happen to him. He then stopped laughing as was now nervous as hell as he then felt a heavy hit against his mouth, causing him to fall to the floor, while still tied to the chair.

"Let's go for a drive asshole," David muttered as he began unraveling the rope off of Carlito and started dragging him again. He felt Carlito trying to struggle and gave him a swift kick in the nuts. As Carlito yelled in pain, David lifted him up and placed his back, on top of the hood of the Phobos GT. "Lucha de nuevo, y te pego un tiro en la entrepierna. ¿Lo tienes?" **(Struggle again, and I'll shoot you in the crotch. Got it?)**

"Chinga tu madre puta!" **(Fuck your mom bitch!)** Carlito yelled cringing in pain.

"Yeah, fuck you too," David said without a care as made sure the ropes were tied tightly. When he finished checking the rope, he pulled out his cell phone, and called up Quentin from his office, while keeping a close eye on Carlito.

Quentin picked it up on the first ring. "Yeah David?"

"Found out who the guy is…I'm going to need the keys to the Phobos GT." David requested.

"For what?"

"Just bring it here," David demanded and hung up before Quentin could say another word. As he put the phone back in his pocket, he stared at Carlito, not saying a single word, making Carlito much more nervous than earlier.

In less than a minute, Quentin arrived at the garage, staring in shock to what David was doing. "Just what in the hell is this?" he demanded.

"_This_ is called an interrogation," David answered simply. "He couldn't answer me, so I'm going to do things my way."

"And what's that?" Quentin asked, questioning David's motives.

"Take our Spanish-talking friend here on a little trip, and get an answer or two out of him." David smiled.

"Or a fucking heart attack!" Quentin yelled. "I know this guy, and from what I was told from his doctors, he has a serious heart condition."

"Yeah, so what?" David shrugged, not giving a rat's ass.

"His heart can go out if he gets overly excited or extremely scared!"

"Again. _So. What_?" David crossed his arms not caring. "If he values his heart, he'll tell me everything I need to know."

"I just hope you know just what you're doing," Quentin said shaking his head in skeptically. He then tossed the keys to David, and started walking away.

"Trust me," David said catching the keys. "I _always _know what I'm doing."

"Just make sure he's alive when you get back." Quentin requested.

"He'll be fine…I hope." David snickered as he opened the door to the sports car and got inside. He inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. The pink sports car rumbled as Carlito started moving head back and forth yelling.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" **(What the hell? What are you doing?)** He shouted.

David revved up the engine a bit, while he pressed a button, letting the window on his side go down. "Vamos a dar una vuelta poco agradable. Tal vez que refrescar la memoria, a menos que tengas algo que decir a mí ahora." **(We're going for a nice little drive. Maybe that will jog your memory, unless you got something to say to me now.)**

"No estoy diciendo que la mierda! No me asusta!" **(I'm not saying shit! You don't scare me!)**

_That's exactly what I wanted to hear_, David said smiling as he shifted the car into reverse and, stomped on the pedal. In a hot second, David felt his body, pull back hitting the chair, while Carlito shouted, as the Phobos GT pulled out of the garage quickly. Scaring Carlito even more, David spun the steering wheel, and pulled off a fishbone maneuver.

"Estás loco!" **(You're insane!)** Carlito cried out and shutting his eyes. He then heard David laughing inside the car.

"Holy shit! That was fun!" David said gleefully. He stuck his head out and called out for Carlito. "Hey, ¿cómo así? Bastante divertido si usted me pregunta!" **(Hey, how did you like that? Pretty fun if you ask me!)**

"Usted maldito psicópata!" **(You goddamn psychopath!)**

_Heh, you haven't seen how crazy I can be yet buddy_, David mused as he threw the gear into drive and held onto the brake. "Ahora tienes una opción. O me dices lo que sabes, o usted y yo vamos a un largo viaje agradable. Ahora, elegir!" **(Now you got a choice. Either you tell me what you know, or you and I are going to for a nice long drive. Now, choose it!)**

"Le dije a usted...yo no sé nada!" **(I told you…I don't know anything!)** Carlito shouted.

"Haz lo que quieras!" **(Suit yourself!)** David said in a sing-song voice, as he let go of the brake and immediately pressed on the accelerator. The car zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the street, as David made a turn nearly colliding into oncoming traffic.

"Que alguien me ayude! Este tipo va a matarme!" **(Somebody help me! This guy is gonna to kill me!)** Carlito shouted at the top of his lungs.

David laughed. "Sí, claro! Vaya por delante, y gritar! Aquí, yo incluso le ayuda. Ahh! Alguien nos salve! Por favor! ¡Ayúdenos!" **(Yeah, sure! Go ahead, and yell! Here, I'll even help you. Ahh! Somebody save us! Please! Help us!)** David laughed hysterically as he stomped on the gas once more and, drove down Brownstand at fifty miles per hour.

"Por favor, deténgase. Sólo parar el coche ya!" **(Please, stop. Just stop the car already!)** Carlito pleaded.

"Usted me va a decir lo que quieres saber?" **(You going to tell me what I want to know?)** David yelled back, pushing the speed of the car up till they were speeding through the street at sixty miles per hour.

Carlito struggled against the ropes once more but they wouldn't budge. He felt his chest tighten a tiny bit, but not enough to be any serious problem. Gritting his teeth, he finally gave David his answer. "Chinga usted!" **(Fuck you!)**

_Nuh-uh prick…wrong answer_, David thought as he turned on the radio and fumbled with the tuner till he found the song 'Mama Papa Tu' by Mongo Santamaria playing. "¿Qué tal un poco de música?" **(How about some music?)** David laughed as he turned it up and pressed down on the gas some more as he began cutting off cars left and right. He nodded his head and laughed as he heard Carlito screaming for his life.

"¿Qué diablos! Lenta, carajo!" **(What the hell! Slow the fuck down!)** Carlito screamed feeling his body shift left and right. "Por favor! Sólo lento...lento!" **(Please! Just slow…slow down!)**

"No, usted tuvo su oportunidad...ahora estás a punto de descubrir, lo que pasa cuando no me digas lo que quiero saber." **(Nope, you had your chance…now you're about to find out, what happens when you don't tell me what I wanna know.)** David smirked. _Hmm…the freeway looks like a perfect place to drive and scare him into confessing. Should have plenty of traffic for me to drive around too…alright David, let's scare the shit out of him!_

Cutting off a Bobcat pick-up truck, David took the ramp and entered the freeway. He gripped the steering wheel and without warning, he stomped on the gas pedal till it was touching the floor.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" **(YOU SON OF A BITCH!)** Carlito shouted at the top of his lungs. His eyes went wide as he saw cars coming up quickly, only for David to swerve left and right avoiding collision. "Por el amor de Dios, detente! Detenga el maldito auto! Por favor! Hacer que se detenga!" **(For the love of God, stop! Stop the damn car! Please! Make it stop!)**

"Usted va a responder mi pregunta?" **(You going to answer my question?)** David yelled out as he casually cut off motorist on his PCJ-600, causing the biker to fall off his bike and be mercilessly run down by a Mule van within seconds.

Carlito gritted his teeth, and felt his heart starting to beat a little faster. Moments later, he felt it clench as he felt his body shift left and right. "¡Oh, Dios! Mi...mi corazón...me duele!" **(Oh, God! My…my heart…it hurts!)**

"Así que confesarse, y voy a salir de la autopista y lento este viaje hacia abajo" **(So fess up, and I'll exit the freeway and slow this ride down.)** David suggested as he made a hard turn, almost crashing into a Linerunner tanker.

Carlito choked back a sob as he felt his heart continue to release and clench. "Yo...no puedo!" **(I…I can't!)**

"Bueno, creo que voy a seguir conduciendo hasta que confiese," **(Well I guess I'll keep on driving till you confess,)** David shrugged as he exited out of the freeway, only to enter it again after making a U-turn.

"¡Oh, Dios, otra vez no!" **(Oh, God, not again!)** Carlito cried. "No se puede hacer esto a mí!" **(You can't do this to me!)**

"Yo puedo hacer esto todo el día!" **(I can do this all day!)** David yelled as he brought the sports car's speed up to sixty-five miles per hour. He swerved away from a Greenwood as well as a '92 orange Moonbeam mini-van, causing the two cars to honk their horns in anger at him.

"!Yo no te puedo decir...me van a matar si digo nada!" **(I can't tell you…they'll kill me if I say anything!)** Carlito protested as his heart kept beating heavily.

David sighed. He had enough of Carlito's bullshit, seeing as it wasn't getting him anywhere. "Mira, estamos en la autopista va en casi setenta años. Por lo que su jefe me dijo, tienes un problema cardiaco serio. Usted estará muerto, antes de quien le dio las cosas a lo haría. Ahora te voy a preguntar una vez más. Después de eso, todas las apuestas están apagadas y puedo cuidar menos si su corazón le da a cabo. Ahora me dan un nombre maldito Carlito! ¿A quién le dan las cosas a?" **(Look, we're on the freeway going at almost seventy. From what your boss told me, you got a serious heart condition. You'll be dead, before whoever you gave the stuff to would. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. After that, all bets are off and I can care less if your heart gives out. Now give me a goddamn name Carlito! Who did you give the stuff to?)**

"Yo no sé que...no me acuerdo!" **(I don't know who…I don't remember!)** Carlito screamed.

"Oh, ¿no es así?" **(Oh, is that right?)** David said smiling. With little to no trouble, David pulled off a one-eighty degree turn. Carlito's screaming went up an octave, as David then threw the car in reverse. Using the side-view mirror to see where he was going, he continued driving down the freeway, scaring the hell out of the mechanic, and even making the drivers around the Phobos GT stunned at the remarkable driving skills David possessed. "Hey, soy un conductor muy bueno no te parece?" **(Hey, I'm a pretty good driver don't ya think?)**

"Esto no está bien! Esto no puede estar pasando a mí! Esto no es posible!" **(This isn't right! This can't be happening to me! This is not possible!)**

"Sí, la derecha! Yo no era posible que yo pueda sacar esto adelante!" **(Yeah, your right! I didn't it was possible that I can pull this off!) David** laughed.

"Mi corazón! Se está perjudicando aún más...por favor...basta!" **(My heart! It's hurting even more…please…stop it!)**

Shifting the gears, David laughed, then threw the car into another one-eighty degree turn and, shifted the gears into drive. _Let's see if your heart can handle from this one instead_, David thought as he saw several orange cones blocking off the opposite side of the freeway. Smiling from ear to ear, he crossed into the section, and entered the opposite side.

Cars drove out of the way honking and yelling as the bright pink sports car drove on the wrong side of the road and continued to go even faster. Carlito's screaming got even louder as, his chest was beating so hard and fast, he felt like it was going to rip out of his chest in a matter of seconds. He tried to scream, but nothing was coming out.

David saw that there were two semi-trucks up ahead, and grinned. "¿Te estás divirtiendo aún? Soy!" **(Are you having fun yet? I am!)** He pressed against the pedal even more and saw he was now at ninety-eight miles per hour, as he was heading towards the tankers. He could hear them honking their horns, but David didn't bother to care. "¿Sabes qué? Al diablo. Si no se me va a decir, entonces me voy Slam este coche contra los petroleros más adelante...o tal vez estrellarse contra la barandilla y volar por un tiempo hasta que cayó al suelo y explotan. O tal vez, en uno de estos coches zoom derecha. En este punto, tengo tantas opciones para elegir y muy poco tiempo!" **(You know what? Screw it. If you aren't going to tell me, then I'll just slam this car against the tankers up ahead…or maybe crash against the railing and we fly off for a while till we hit the ground and explode. Or maybe, into one of these cars zooming right by. At this point, I have so options to choose from and very little time!)**

Hearing those words made Carlito's heart go into overdrive. _He's going to kill me…this crazy son of a bitch is going to do it_, Carlito thought. His heart was tightening up as; his breath was now bottoming out. Mustering what energy he had left in him he screamed one last time…this time in English.

"_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, YOU WIN! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW…JUST GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING CAR! __I DON'T WANNA DIE!_"

David's eyes went wide hearing Carlito break down as he steered the car between the two Linerunners. He then saw another spot where a bunch of orange traffic cones were and slowed the car down till it made a complete stop. He then quickly got out the car, and stared at Carlito. He checked his pulse to see if he was still alive, and saw that he was…barely.

"Do my ears deceive me, or are you actually giving in?" David said crossing his arms.

After several seconds, Carlito nodded. "Y…ardies…they…have i-it."

_Great_. "Where do they have it?" David inquired.

"The Industrial District…at an old building. The Bulging Meat Packaging Plant. I was supposed to be there to collect the money they have for giving them the parts…the meeting was supposed to be at six o'clock." Carlito sniveled.

_Well they're about to get a surprise from me that's for damn sure_. "You see how easy that was to tell me?" David said, as he leaned over and started untying the ropes. "You could've told me this shit, when I had you in the garage, but no, you wanna be tough, and not snitch, well look at what it got you. You're just lucky Quentin wanted your stupid ass alive."

Carlito stared at David in horror as David looked like he was about to kick the ever-living shit out of him. "Who are you?"

"Somebody you _really_ don't fuck with. Period," David quipped.

Carlito stared at David's pissed off glare and lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, holding back tears

"Yeah, sure. Now, your ass in the car," David demanded as he quickly got in and pulled the rifle away from the passenger seat and pointed it at him. Once Carlito got inside the car, David started the sports car and began to drive, only at a moderate speed, now that he got the info he wanted. _The meeting is at six is it? Alright...no problem._

In several minutes, the pink sports car made it back to Brownstand Dealership. Quentin was standing by the parking lot, pacing back and forth, smoking a cigarette while drinking an E-Cola. When the Phobos GT stopped, Quentin tossed his cigarette to the ground, and marched over to the car. As he did, he saw David opening his door, followed by Carlito who opened his door, fell out of it and, started to vomit.

"The fuck happen to him?" Quentin said shaking his head at his employee loosing his lunch.

"I convinced him I'm somebody you shouldn't lie to…and I found out where and who he gave the stuff to." David said handing him the keys again.

"Who?"

"The Yardies. Why the hell would a bunch of ganja smoking motherfuckers want car parts, I don't know, but I'm about to go there for the meeting." David said as he held his assault rifle. "You got a truck, because I'm assuming those boxes are heavy."

"They aren't. Here, take my Admiral, it's got enough space in the trunk as well as the backseat," Quentin went into his pickets and pulled out the keys to his car. "Just don't get it fucked up."

"Don't worry about that, just have my money and my car ready when this is all said and done. Also see to it that, guy gets medical attention. He nearly bought it on the freeway." David grabbed the keys and headed to the red four-door sedan. _Just need to pick up an extra gun, and some ammo…oh, can't forget about getting a vest too_, David wondered as he got inside. He then turned the key in the ignition and started the car, followed by heading out of the parking lot. He checked the time on his watch and was surprised at how fast time flew by today. _Shit! I got forty minutes till the deal_, David said to himself as he continued driving.

After remembering the shortcuts to make it to the Red Light District, David's first stop was to head to Ammu-Nation. Driving up to the sidewalk, and narrowly hitting an elderly couple, he managed to park the sedan in front of the store. He ran inside, and was surprised that there weren't any customers around. He looked at the submachine guns and stared at the many choices he could have.

_Hmm…that SpecterM4 looks promising, or even that FN P90…maybe that PM-63 on the far right…damn, what to pick…_

"Something you were interested in?"

David quickly turned around and saw who it was that said it to him. It was a busty, raven-haired woman, who had on a tight blue tank top along with, a matching pair of denim cut off shorts. She had a cheery smile on her face as David looked stunned on how cute she looked.

"Anything catches your eye fella?" She asked in a rich southern drawl.

_Other than those tits, not a goddamn thing,_ David thought as he struggled not to pitch a tent in his pants. "Umm, well I have a meeting soon, and I was hoping for something that is going to guarantee my safety."

The female clerk gave it some thought and then spoke. "Well we do have some pistols, chambered in nine millimeter, or even some .357 revolvers, or even a .44 might do ya nicely."

_Shit, I'd like to see your 44's_, David thought as he glanced at how much cleavage was showing and, how close they were together thanks to the tight tank top. _I mean, damn, I don't know if I should get what I need to get, or take her out to the back of the store and fucked her till she fainted!_

"You alright mister?" The clerk said, waking David out of his little daydream.

"Oh, sorry…I think it would be breast…_best_, if a submachine gun would do nicely." David said sheepishly. Deep down however, he was wishing he could hit himself in the face, after what he just blurted out. _That was smart David…let her think you're a dork at first, and now make her think that you're a pervert!_

The clerk giggled. "Great! What kind of a weapon would you be interested in?"

"Well I'll take an Uzi please," David requested.

"Which one in particular; the regular Uzi, Mini-Uzi, or the Micro-Uzi."

"Just the regular one thanks," David inquired. "I'd also like two…no, make that _three_ high capacity magazines, two boxes of hollow point rounds, an a bullet proof vest. Standard Kevlar, no ceramic or steel plating." _I might be doing a lot of running to get those boxes._

The clerk's breasts bounced as she jumped happily, and started to get the things for him. "Is there anything you would like?"

Remembering he still had the assault rifle back in the car, David nodded. "Actually, two extended magazines with armor piercing 5.56mm bullets."

After several minutes of gathering everything, the clerk placed everything on the counter. "Everything is gonna cost you at eleven hundred dollars."

Going into his wallet, David pulled out the cash he earned for his work earlier, and paid for it. Soon as everything was done, he took off his shirt then, and started putting the on him. When he was finished, he threw the silk shirt back on. "You know I was expecting that other guy to be here."

"Fairly chubby middle-aged man? Wears overalls and a big red-checkered shirt and army boots? Real nasty brown teeth and, blue eyes?" The clerk described.

"Yea, that's the guy." David nodded

"Well, he's my father. Poor fella has a cold, so I had to open up the store. He's such a nice man isn't he?" she giggled again. "I swear, when someone buy something, he always does the cutest little dance."

_Her father!_ David thought in shock "I had no idea that _he_ was your old man. He's an alright guy I suppose," He then grabbed his stuff that was now in a heavy duty bag. "Well hope ya have a good night, hope he gets better."

"Thanks! You have a great day too! Stay safe, and stay second amended!"

David was now back outside, and got in the car. He quickly pulled out the boxes of bullets, as well as the extended mags to both the Uzi and the HK53A3 and, started loading each one till they were fully loaded. After several minutes, he then started the car, and drove out of the parking lot. Once he was back on the road, he gunned it for the Industrial District. _The Bulging Meat Packaging Plant…shit, I got about twenty minutes till the meeting takes place…shit, why didn't I get a sniper rifle, I could've picked these guys off one by fucking one. Oh well, no use complaining now._

The industrial district of Daytona City, was packed with nothing but chemical plants, several other factories buildings, most filled with tons of abandoned machinery, and populated with seedy or desperate citizens, that would make the slums, look like the safest place in the whole city. With a police response time of forty-one minutes, and an EMS response time of an hour and a half, it was a sanctuary for criminals to dwell in. There was a steel mill, a truck stop as well as a run down joint called the Skumole Motel, for those who were seriously down on their last dollar, and desperate enough to rest on a foul smelling bed, stained sheets, and a pillow flatter than the talent of a singing teen pop star. Most of the district in the area looked like hell with its worn down abandoned buildings, large amounts of homeless bums stumbling around, or mumbling incoherently and, the fact that the mayor didn't bother rebuilding most of the area or tearing down.

The Bulging Meat Packaging Plant was nothing special either. David remembered back when he was a junior in high school, they had closed down due to the fact they were injecting huge amounts of heroin as well as steroids in their beef, making their products more addictive, and shipping them out to supermarkets, bodegas and even towards schools. That way, the consumers would get hooked, and wind up buying more, and some cases in bulk, while the company raked in all the money. When several kids as well as drama teacher died from a severe overdose on the beef during lunch time, police had the entire area shut down in a Liberty City minute. In the right hands, and with enough money, most of the equipment from some of the closed down facilities could be repaired and used for some enterprising criminal.

David looked around and saw the decay and pitiful look on some of the people's faces. On his left was a drunken bum rising to get the last few drops out of a bottle of brandy onto his mouth, the others around him were arguing to each other. He then looked on his right and saw several kids digging through a garbage can looking for soda cans to recycle, while their mother tried breastfed her crying baby. He felt bad for them, thinking to himself how privileged him and Randy were, despite, David would whine a bit wanting something and couldn't get it cause it was either to expensive, or someone popular had it. He was lucky to have a house over his head, food too eat, and clothes to wear…even if they were crummy knockoffs from Binco.

The sun was already starting to set, as the Admiral finally made it near the empty parking lot. He checked his watch and saw that he had five minutes left. He drove around looking for the loading dock, while keeping an eye out for any Yardies that were probably hidden around the place.

Once he arrived at the loading dock, he heard several voices. Stopping the car, David stepped out and, saw that there was a forklift being used, and several bums carrying boxes. He then noticed the idiosyncratic Caribbean accent from a few giving out orders, followed by the color of their clothes

_Yardies, and they were already here…fuck. All right no problem. I can do this,_ David thought as he opened the door and honked on the horn twice, getting their attention.

"Why you doin' here boy!" One Yardie called out, holding a Tec-9 machine pistol. "Get lost!"

"I'm here to collect the money for those parts!" David yelled out, reaching for the Uzi from the bag as well a mag. Slowly, he inserted the extended magazine in the submachine gun.

"Hold on a minute…hey Quincy! I need ya to come 'ere for this!" The dreadlocked thug called out.

David's eyes widen as he heard the name. _Quincy? As in King Quincy…shit, I bet I could splatter this punk right now, and all of Paul's problems would be solved. Hell, no leader in the crew equals chaos…then again, with all these people including a couple of these bums to back the so called 'king', they'd probably shield him at the drop of a hat,_ he thought. He then, saw someone walk by, standing next to the Yardie that called him out.

King Quincy was short…5'2 short to be exact. He didn't have dreadlocks but he had his haircut short and neat. His face was clean-shaven, and his eyes were hazel. He had on a lime green paisley patterned dress shirt, along with matching green denim jeans and hi-top sneakers.

"Who the hell is this?" Quincy asked to his assistant. His accent wasn't as deep and hard to understand as the others.

"Da rude boy wan the money for the car parts."

_This is Quincy? This is the so-called feared leader of the Yardies? He's short! He looks like he should be in middle school, as short as he is,_ David thought as tried not to laugh.

Quincy stared at David from where he stood, and shook his head. "Wait…this boy here, don't look, nor sound like the guy that was on the phone…where is Carlito?"

David shrugged. "He wasn't feeling so well…guess you could say he didn't have the _heart_ to make it." _Ok, David…that was a bad joke…_

"Really now?" Quince said with a small laugh. "Then what's the password?"

_Password? He didn't tell me any goddamn password,_ David wondered in shock. "Password?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Quincy demanded. Soon after he demanded, several other Yardies, and bums walked up carrying weapons. None of them were pointed at David, but they would be if, he didn't answer soon.

_Great…another fine mess you got yourself into...they want the password so bad? Fine…I'll give it to them. Quick, straightforward, and painless._ David thought as he glanced at the Uzi in his right hand, and then stared at the rusted remains of a pale blue '92 Rancher SUV. _Might provide some cover,_ David thought as his eyes shifted back at Quincy and smiled. "I think I remember the password now."

"Well then, give it to me." Quincy demanded.

"With pleasure midget," David muttered. Gripping the submachine gun tightly, he raised it up, pointed at the group, and pulled the trigger.

King Quincy wasn't hit at all, but three members of his crew as well as two armed bums, took a few rounds. David jumped for cover behind the ruined vehicle, and quickly brought his Uzi up spraying the loading dock with nine-millimeter fury. One Yardie panicked as he turned around and tried to run away but took a bullet in the back of the neck.

"Kill this fucker! I want his goddamn head!" Quincy shouted. He then grabbed a AK-74u off the hands of a dead Yardie, and began shooting at David, while screaming obscenities. The bullets didn't make any contact.

David ducked down ejecting the first clip. Pulling the second one out from his back pocket, he quickly reloaded. He glanced and saw that Quincy was just as crazy as his brother had told him. _Gotta kill this prick, before he gets me first,_ David thought as he popped out from cover and shot them once more. The Yardies tried to spread themselves out and use their numbers to overtake him. But the confined space, the fact that Quincy would shoot any deserters, followed by David's suppression fire, forced the group to bunch up, and become easy pickings. "Save ya breath; _give up!_" David yelled as he sent three slugs into a bum's chest. He then, took down two more Yardies with a single shot in each of their heads.

"Ha! Closed casket!" David yelled, watching to the two gangster's bodies flop to the ground face first.

"We ain't giving up on ya, seen?" One Yardie cried out confidently as his AK-47 went off, hitting the wrecked suv. The gun clicked empty, forcing him to drop his assault rifle, and grabbed a grenade that was attached to his belt. Pulling the pin, he chucked it across till it rolled and rested against the destroyed driver's seat…three feet away from David's face.

"Oh hell no," David said shaking his head, as he ran and jumped from his cover. The grenade exploded, sending the Rancher up into the air for a second and straight back to the ground. Hiding behind the Admiral, David spotted the man that was pumping his fist in the air victorious. _I bet that was the guy who threw that,_ David assumed.

Bringing out his Uzi once more, David tapped the trigger a few times, striking the grenade throwing Yardie in the gut. As David watched the man plummet to the ground clutching his stomach in pain, he quickly ended it for him, with a bullet through skull.

Quincy stared as him and several others stared as the bullet entered through the Yardie's head, and exited out the back. Blood and brain matter, fell on the floor as Quincy motioned everyone to head to the limo and two Yardies to head to the Mule moving truck.

"Come on out, you fucking midget bastard!" David yelled as shot and killed a bum protecting Quincy. "You know, I was expecting you be a bit taller!"

Seething from the insult, Quincy went drew out a chrome Smith and Wesson Model 29 revolver from his holster. It shined brightly under the lights as he pulled the trigger, sending a .44 magnum round towards the hood of the sedan. "Come on out bastard!" He pulled the trigger again sending another round to the car, only this time into the windshield. "I'm not a midget asshole! I'm just a bit vertically challenged!"

"Yeah right _midget!_" David retorted. He then, brought his arm up finishing off the rest of the rounds in his Uzi. Ejecting the second one, he quickly reloaded the last clip in his weapon and watched the Quincy run to the limo. "Leaving already? I don't think so ya fuckin' shortstack!" Coming out from cover, David pointed the Uzi at the limo and fired upon them one-handed. He managed to get a few rounds into a Yardie's back. The bullets ripped through his spine as well as the thug's brain stem. Death was instantaneous.

"Ah, shit!" Quincy yelled as he pushed the dead gangster out of the limo and quickly closed the door. "Driver! Get us out of here!"

The driver was a chubby Belizean. "Boss, what about the others outside? A few are wounded but they're still alive! We can't just abandon them ya know!" The driver's eyes then went wide, as Quincy aimed the Model 29 at the man's face.

"_Start the car and drive!_" Quincy yelled in demand.

Back outside, David aimed at the window on the driver's side and fired. The bullets flattened and fell from the thick bulletproof window, surprising David. _Let's see how ya driver likes it, with a bullet in his hip,_ David thought as he aimed a little lower and shot the door, hoping a bullet would penetrate. But nothing went through as David grew upset and aimed at them spraying the limo with gunfire, praying that a bullet would hit one of them, mainly at King Quincy. He then heard the limo's engine go up as he panicked. To make things much worse, he then heard the Mule's engine's start as well. "Shit, I almost forgot about that truck!" David yelled out, as he turned his sights at the large moving vehicle. He shot at the truck several times as he ran up. The bullets only shattered a headlight, and a sideview mirror, as David's submachine gun was now dry, throwing it to the ground in anger, he ran back to the Admiral, and started the car.

While shifting the car into drive, David grabbed the HK 53A3 from the bag, followed by lowering the window. "I'm not letting you out of my goddamn sight!" he yelled, and fired off a few rounds at the moving truck's tires. _Gotta make sure I don't damaged the goods…these ARE armor piercing rounds after all._

Back at the Mule, Yardie on the passenger side of the seat, glanced at the side view mirror and flinched at he saw a bullet tear through it, shattering the glass. "Pull to the side man; I want to kill dis motherfucker." He said grabbing a SPAS-12 as well as a box of dragon shells. He began loading each shell in the shotgun with a zany grin on his face

The driver nodded, knowing what he was going to, as he slowed down till the Admiral was right by them. "Go ahead boy, kill that fucker!"

The passenger nodded as he rolled down the window, and then fired. A large gout of flame erupted from the twelve-gauge, causing almost Admiral the slam the brakes a bit and continue driving.

"Just what in the _fuck_ was _that?_" David said sounding surprised and slightly horrified. "Did he have a flamethrower?" Gripping the steering wheel, he stomped on the pedal, and sped up to the truck, determined to kill the two.

When David arrived at the passenger's side of the truck, the Yardie fired once more laughing in glee. The flame hit the front tire, not flattening it, but able to tear off a hubcap. Grabbing the assault rifle, he popped off half a clip into the other tire. When he aimed back, at the Yardie, and pulled the trigger, the gun clicked. Muttering a curse, he went into the bag and grabbed a fresh new magazine. Ejecting the spent mag, he slammed in a fresh one and cocked it. He brought it out again, only see the thug pull trigger once more, sending out a torrent of flame towards him. "_HOLY FUCKIN' SHEEP SHIT!_" David yelled as he tossed the weapon on the passenger seat, stepped on the brakes till away from firing range, and frantically patted down his shirt.

"You see how he yelled!" The Yardie laughed.

The driver nodded chuckling like an idiot.

Back in the Admiral, David stripped off the silk shirt and threw it out the window. There wasn't any serious damage to him, but the shirt was ruined. Several visible holes were showing around the front as well as on the left ride of the shirt.

"Fuck it," David uttered. He glanced at his face, and was relieved that his eyebrows or his hair were on fire, nor was his face damaged from the assault. Heaving a frustrated growl, he tore the shirt off of him, followed by snatching the assault rifle, and pressed on the gas. "Ok, dick snifter, you wanna play? Alright then…let's play!"

Up ahead in the truck, the driver continued following the limo as they drove down the street. Some of the streetlights that were in working condition began to flicker on as a crackwhore jumped out of the way of the two and hit her head against curb.

"Hey, watch it fucker!" she cried out, rubbing the side of her head. She then turned around as she saw the third car zooming towards her. Not having any time or the strength to move out of the way, she screamed for a short moment as the Admiral slammed into her. The force of the Admiral going sixty-one miles per hour resulted in, having her hurled ten feet in the air, broken ribs, ruptured organs, and her spinal column snapping in half. She was already dead before hitting the ground.

"Dumb bitch," David quipped staring at the lifeless body plunge to the ground through his side-view mirror. They were finally out of the industrial district and around downtown. Not letting it get to him, his eyes shifted back to what was in front of him. As he continued speeding up, he then held the steering wheel one handed, and brought the assault rifle out, as he prepared himself for round three between himself and the truck.

"He's comin' back!" The passenger in the truck yelled to his friend.

"Give that rude boy another taste. Quincy don' want that man alive!"

Rolling down his window, the shotgun toting Yardie brought up his weapon waiting for the car to show up. The moment he saw the car he brought out his weapon and fired. He was off by a foot. Muttering a curse, he went for another go at it, only to witness his enemy, pull to the side.

"EAT LEAD, YA FUCKIN' COCKSMOKER!" David shouted, as he raised his weapon with one hand, and pulled the trigger. The gun's recoil was a bit on the heavy side, but David didn't care. Payback was a bitch, and the Yardies in the moving truck were about to be bitch slapped. "THIS IS FOR RUINING MY GOOD SHIRT! TAKE IT MOTHERFUCKER! _FUCKIN' TAKE IT!_"

The armor piercing bullets tore through the door and window, as the Yardie was hit several times in the side, shoulder, chest, and as well as one tearing off a bloody chunk of his ear. Even the SPAS-12 shotgun the Yardie was holding was struck as well, causing him to inadvertently, discharge the twelve-gauge, blowing off his leg, and well as setting himself on fire.

"_YOU'RE NEXT BITCH! _David bellowed. With skill, he slowed down a bit, and got around on the other side, while lowering the window down on the passenger side of the car and shot at the driver, all in a matter of five seconds.

Hearing those words made the driver panic even more, as he saw his friend dead and on fire. He tried to scoot away making sure the flames didn't get him, but something else did. He felt a bullet drive deep in his side, striking him in the femoral artery. He slumped over the wheel, gasping in pain, as the truck started moving left and right. He tried to control the truck but couldn't as he felt another round hit him right in the torso.

As the Admiral slowed down, and pulled away, the Mule was out of control as it began hopped up a curb, running down a businesswoman, and crashing into the side of a hotel building.

"Stop the car. Now!" Quincy yelled out. The limo came to a stop, as it was half a block away from the crash. Opening the sunroof, Quincy struggled as he got up and stared at the damage.

Several people were running away from the carnage screaming, as David stopped the car, and quickly got out. Carrying the assault rifle and the last magazine, he reloaded his weapon, while jogging over to see what the conditions of the two passengers were. Opening the door, he took a step back as the driver fell out, and hit the sidewalk. He heard him groaning in agony, as he cut his cries short by two bullets to the head. David looked at the other one and saw that the Yardie was fucked up beyond recognition.

"How one man was capable of unleashing such hell?" Quincy said to himself aloud. He stared at David's face as well as his body for several seconds. He then nodded and smirked as he went back down. "Drive," he simply requested.

"Boss…you don't want to kill him?" the driver asked, wondering what his boss's angle was.

"Not today…let him have what he wants," Quincy shrugged. "Tomorrow is another day right? We'll get him when he least expects it."

The driver nodded as he took his foot off the brake and drove down the street, as the sound of police sirens echoed. The entire block was empty, except for David as he shot the lock off the back of the truck and opened it. He breathed a contented sigh as he saw the three white boxes with a black star on each of them.

"Perfect," David said with a smile as he went and grabbed one and hauled it to the car. When he grabbed the second one the sound of the police cars got louder. _Shit, better hurry this up,_ David thought as he quickly popped open the trunk and tossed two of the boxes in. Grabbing the third one while holding on to the HK G53A3, he then heard the sirens get louder as he looked up and saw two police cruisers approach.

"_You in the wife beater! DCPD! Hands up in the air! Now!_" the cop in the leading car shouted on the loudspeaker.

Irritated, he shouted, "Fuck you cop! I had a long fucking day, and I don't need this shit, so go bother someone else! Isn't there a batch of jelly doughnuts with your name on it, you need to scarf down?"

"Look buddy, just drop the gun and lay on the ground. We just want to talk. We don't want to hurt you!"

"Yeah, we do! You said we're gonna kill this prick cause he cut our doughnut break short!" The second cop yelled out by accident on the loudspeaker, embarrassing his partner.

"Shut the hell up! Now look, drop the gun, and put ya hands up or we will use excessive force!"

"Go ahead prick! Try me! _JUST TRY ME!_" David yelled. Dropping the box, he raised his weapon up. Without any trace of fear on his face, he began walking towards them, firing off several rounds, killing two of the cops in the leading car. It crashed into a streetlight while the police cruiser behind them took several bullets to the hood causing thick white smoke to seep out.

The second police cruiser stopped, as David fired off a single round into the driver. The cop's partner was afraid as he grabbed his walkie talkie, as well as a Remmington M870 shotgun.

"This is car number twenty-four! I'm on the corner of Medea and Rosecrans in the downtown district! I got multiple wounded, and I-ahhh!"

David snatched him from off the ground, followed by a strong backhand to the cop's face. As the cop fell down hard, the younger De Palma, picked up the shotgun by the barrel, and in execution style, swung the weapon against the cop's head. The sound of the weapon cracking against the police officer followed the sight of seeing his skull slightly cracked open and blood oozing out and pooling all over the ground was rewarding enough. He walked back to the car holding on the shotgun as if it was a billy club and caught a group of women by a hot dog stand terrified.

David stood still and gave them an icy glare. "The fuck are you cunts gawking at?" None of them said a thing as David rolled his eyes and headed back to the car.

One person from the group had his cell phone, recording everything and stared at David walking away. "Oh, my god…this is _so_ going on MeTube," she whispered.

Opening the backdoor of the car, David picked up the final box and grunted a bit due to it being much heavier than the other two. After hauling the last one in the back seat of the car along with the guns, he got back in the Admiral and drove off.

"What a day…what a _fucking_ day," David sighed as he turned on the air conditioning. He then looked at the hole from the bullet that Quincy put through and ended up turning the AC off. He glanced at the time on the dashboard and saw it was 8:45pm. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically as he exited out of Downtown and headed for the highway. "I can't wait to finally get my baby back," David said aloud smiling; now that he was getting his Sentinel back as well as five thousand dollars, for a job well done. _Damn, I dunno what am I gonna do when I get the car. Might go for a long drive and relax, or take it out street racing…nah, fuck that. That's why it was in the shop in the first place. Well maybe something entertaining. Just my money, my Sentinel, and me_ he thought with an excited smile on his face.

It was the same smile he had on his face years ago, when Tommy Vercetti gave him the car for a good job at the dealership, for graduating tenth of his class, as well as a going away gift. He fumbled with the radio till he found 88.2 K-Jazz, and listened to 'Night Walk' by Rick Braun. As the soothing sound of jazz music filled the sedan, he drummed his fingers to the beat against the steering wheel. "Few minutes, and I'll be reunited with my car." David laughed.

In ten minutes the Admiral, had finally arrived at the dealership. The parking lot was completely empty, except for a purple '08 Marbelle, and a royal blue '08 Oracle. He stared at it and, had a gut feeling who the car belonged to. Turning the car into the lot, he parked the car next to it, and immediately shut the engine off. He then got out, and started walking towards the main office, wondering what Johnny was doing here, and then remembered.

"_And last but not least, Johnny would know. And I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy you killed me, let alone harm me in any way. He told me about your little anger issues."_

_I wouldn't be surprised if he snitched to Johnny about what I did earlier…fucking tattle tell._ David entered the main office and saw the receptionist reading a trashy romance novel. He didn't want to bother her as David walked past her. As soon as he arrived in front of Quentin's office, he opened the door, letting himself in.

When David stepped in, he wasn't surprised to see Johnny snorting a line of coke, while Quentin was sitting down at the desk, eating a Double Barrel bacon cheeseburger from Burger Shot. He heard Johnny talking to his friend with bullshit stories.

"So then this fucking chink is going apeshit, all because I fucked his daughter. I mean shit, the way she was bouncing up and down, moaning and beggin' for more; you think she was a goddamn porn star!" Johnny laughed. "These immigraint sluts today, I tell ya; you offer them five bucks, and a burger, and they're fucking putty in ya hands. It's great!"

"What happened then?" Quentin asked smiling while taking another bite.

"He woke up and, realized it was a wet dream," David said interrupting them from their conversation. "Or did the slut realize you had an STD and, ran like hell? I think it was the latter than the former, don't you?"

"David, nice to see you too," Johnny said as his smile fell and turned into a bitter stare.

"So what are you doing here? Interested in another car?"

Quentin swallowed his food. "Actually, David, he's here to discuss some business," he explained, while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Slightly interested, David asked, "Really? What kind of business are we talking about?"

"The kind that doesn't concern you whatsoever," Johnny said as he eyes shifted and glared at David. "Now, it's my turn. What are you doing here?"

"The same kind of business, that doesn't involve _you_ at all," David snapped.

"We already had this discussion David…don't fucking push it," Johnny warned. The tension between the two was thick as they stared at each other in silence.

He wasn't in the mood to argue with him, and he dropped it and, turned to Quentin. "It's done by the way." David mentioned as he handed him the keys to which, Quentin went into his desk, and pulled out a large envelope.

"You didn't have any problems?" Quentin asked.

"Other than losing my best shirt, and the car suffering a couple of bullets no," David answered back. He took the envelope and looked inside. It was the money all in hundred dollar bills, including something heavy in the bottom.

Before David could even ask, Quentin answered. "It's in the garage, fifth one on the right, now get out of here."

David nodded. "Thanks," He held on to his package and started to leave the office, but turned around and looked at Johnny and then Quentin. "You know something, you two look like a cute couple." He chuckled staring at the two.

Trying to gain some kind of composure, Johnny slowly brought up his middle finger glaring at him even more, causing David to snicker even more, and then left. Just as he starting to close the door, David then heard Johnny resume his story.

"Like I was saying; I told that bitch's dad, I don't give a fuck if she's fourteen, I like her boobs."

As two laughed their asses off, David felt another urge to just kill him. Johnny was a pedophile, and proud of it. Shutting the door, David continued to walk, passing the receptionist as left the office, and took the elevator. As the elevator slowed down, David stepped off and entered the garage; he saw only one guy working there and asked him in Spanish to open the garage door for him.

The mechanic nodded opening the garage doors, while David walked by staring at some of the cars till he saw his and smiled. The only thing that was different was the color, which was now a shade of cerulean blue. The windows were tinted, and there was a nice looking sunroof as well.

"There she is," David, mumbled as he went into the envelope and, pulled out the keys to his car. Getting inside the car felt like he was reliving history, as he looked around and, saw that everything was clean, and looking brand spanking new. Just like when he had it the very first time. He finally had his car and he still didn't know what to do for the night, as he turned the key in the ignition, and turned. The sound of the cars V-12 engine roared followed by David smiling even bigger. "Yeah, that's right baby. I missed you too," he said while shifting into drive and driving out of the garage, and pressed on the brake for a moment. _I think I know what I can do tonight,_" David thought nodding to himself. "Yeah, it just might work."

Reaching for his cell phone, David, started driving, and scrolled down a list of contacts till he found one specific. He pressed send and waited as the phone rang for a bit. Once he heard someone pick up, he heard the sound of potato chips crunching followed by a female's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lilly, what are you up to for tonight?" David said with a small smile on his face, as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Oh, hi David. I'm watching The Mainframe Rehashed. Why, what's up?" Lilly curiously asked.

"Well, I figured since Johnny is busy, I would like to take you out."

Surprised was written all over Lilly's face followed by a short laugh, at the fact that David was asking to take her out somewhere. "Well, well, this is a fuckin' first. You aren't afraid of Johnny finding out that you took me someplace, let alone talk to me? I mean shit, a while back; you protested back at the hospital that he had a short fuse and that you didn't…"

Before she could say another word, David interrupted. "Don't worry about that, Lilly. That was then, and this is now. Would you like to go out with me tonight? Maybe get someplace to eat, or drink, or shoot some pool. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Lilly said sounding a bit surprised at David's newfound way of thinking, she grinned. "I say, pick me up in an hour."

David grinned. "Great, it's a date."

Lilly giggled. "Oh, a date is it?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. And by the way, wear something sexy," David requested while cutting off a biker on a Hellfury motorcycle, causing the biker to swerve off the road, and crash into a city bus. Looking back at the damaged he caused through the rear-view mirror, David stifled a laugh. _Goddamn, I love this car! _He thought.

"Sure, sexy it is…well see you in a hour. Don't be late alright?"

"Promise," David then hung up and pocketed his phone. While he entered the freeway towards the red light district, he smiled, feeling pleased with himself. _Fuck Johnny…after the shit he pulled on me, not to mention that story he told Quentin just now, and that he practically snitched to him about me snapping at him back at Willcot Plaza…and to top it off the shit Quentin put me through today, I deserve to spend it with someone. Already did with Alan, Randy is busy with the club followed with screwing Cathy, and on top of that Tommy is still earning me my cash racing out by the Speedway. So why not spend it with Lilly? I mean it's not like I'm going to get her all liquored up and fuck her in the backseat…tempting, but nah, I'm not like that…just go out for some food, a few drinks. Yeah…I think, I'm going to have a good time…I deserve it._

* * *

**_That's right folks, a date...with Lilly! Wonder how that's gonna go? Well read the next chapter to find out! Haha_**

**_ A few chapters ago there was a bit where David spoke some Spanish. So I figured why not make him speak more of it. Which is also why I have the English translated in the bold words. Also it's the first time I've introduced the Yardie boss King Quincy...and made him look like a midget haha! Also as promised, I made David rack up a heavy body count with thugs, and a few cops...and piss off Johnny._**

**_The quote that Johnny says, "I don't give a fuck if she's fourteen, I like her boobs." is pretty much a line Marty said from Vice City Stories. Yeah, I'm making Johnny look like an all out asshole at this point, so why stop there?_**

**_The Mainframe: Rehashed is a spoof of the movie The Matrix: Reloaded  
_**

**_The job that David does is a combination of 'Papi Don't Screech' from Vice City Stories (cause of Carlito's heart condition), and 'Fender Ketchup' from GTA: San Andreas (to get some info out of Carlito, by driving like a maniac on the street)._**

**_Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay turned for the next chapter. Read and Reply and, have a great day! ^_^  
_**


	31. Chapter 31:Wine Me, Dine Me, Kiss Me

_**Here's Chapter 31. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since David managed to get home. He quickly removed his clothes and quickly showered, happy to himself that he got his car back, and that he was spending time with Lilly. Of all the things that happened around him; the shootings, killing, and beating down on thugs, gangsters of every kind in the city, Lilly made him feel a bit different. Calm. Better about himself. At peace. There was exception where she put him and his car on the line for her sake, but he came to terms with it and let it go…after venting his frustration by, killing a few Triads, and couple of policeman in a failed assassination attempt.

Stepping out of the shower, David checked his face, and began brushing his teeth, followed by walking out the bathroom, and turning on the TV.

"_Hi, I'm Lisa Hancock, Weazel News. I'm here on the downtown strip. A place of lights, glitz, glamor, and just not too long ago, a brutal rampage on the downtown street. Witnesses say that a single gunman, exchanged heavy gunfire with not only several African-Americans, in a moving truck, but with the city police."_

Applying deodorant as well as a spritz of cologne, David turned the volume up, and went back to bathroom to spit. When he was finished wiping his mouth from the toothpaste, he headed to the bedroom to pick out what to wear. On the camera then went to a female witness who looked like she was scared out of her mind.

"_It was horrible! This guy was killing them like…like he had no remorse! He was scary looking, but kinda cute at the same time. Hey, if you're out there, give me a call at…hey! Why you pushing me out of the way?"_

David chuckled at the witness's remark while he grabbed a pair of black suede shoes, a pair of black linen pants, and a matching linen black dress shirt. After laying them out on the bed, he grabbed a pair of silk boxers from the top shelf in his drawer, along with silk socks, and continued to listen to the second witness, which was an overly excited young black man wearing a fading Daytona City Dolphins jersey.

"_Man! The way he was killing motherfuckers left and right and, talkin' shit, was sweet! Looked like it came straight out of a movie, or a video game! He kept walking towards them with no fear, droppin' them like BLAM BLAM BLAM! That guy is an idol in my book!"_

The news reporter looked at the young man stricken with horror with what he said. _"Young man, that menace isn't something you or anyone should even idolize to. He killed two people, and several cops; one of them suffered a severe hit to the head and bled to death."_

The young man shrugged. _"Yeah…and what? Those cops probably deserved it; I mean shit, half the force is corrupted as fuc…"_ Before he could say another word, a cop grabbed him by the collar only to throw him to the ground, and beat him without a care.

"_Gahh! Fuck you pig!"_

"_Shut ya trap, you piece of liberal trash!"_

The reporter looked at the savage beating then, the cameraman, and mouthed the words to move someplace else.

David had finished getting dressed, and grabbed his Colt Mustang pistol from on top of the dresser, including an extra clip. He then grabbed his silver gold Crowex watch, looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking sharp. _Shit, now all I need is a pair of shades, a saxophone, and I'll look like I belong to a jazz band,_ he thought as he pocketed his wallet, the gun, in his front pocket and the extra ammo clip in his back.

As he turned off the lights to his bedroom, he walked back out, and saw something he didn't expect. Himself on TV. Thankfully the footage was blurry, but he could tell it was him to the tank top and hearing his voice.

"_Go ahead prick! Try me! __JUST TRY ME!__"_

David shook his head as he watched himself fire off several rounds while walking towards them, like he was some baddass in an action movie.

"_Witnesses say that this was the man responsible for the disaster, early tonight, No arrests have been made, only minimal property damage. Live from downtown, this is Lisa…hey wait a second! What the hell is this?"_ The reporter said pointing at someone, the camera then swiveled showing a honey blonde woman who looked barely eighteen wearing a miniskirt and a tube top, holding the hands a man who looked like he was in serious trouble. _"Elias you got a lot of fucking nerve! You promised me you would stop cheating on me!"_

"_Baby, it isn't what it looks like! She's just one of my students at the school! I was just getting to know her more…yeah, that's all!"_

"_Maybe I should just go and let you two talk…"_

"_Nah, Erica, it's ok, she's just playing right? Baby, I wouldn't cheat on you, I swear!" _

Lisa couldn't care less as she slapped him hard. Tears ran down her face, her eyeliner getting messed up as she continued to scream. _"Bullshit! You probably fuck her while I'm at work every single night! My mother was right about you, you small dick bastard! You only fuck me when you want to, and just cause I have to work at night, you really fucking think that gives you a free pass to bang any kind of pussy in this hellhole of a city! Don't bother coming home! We're through! I'm taking every goddamn penny you have in court, you piece of shit!"_

"_But baby, wait!"_

"_Don't 'but baby' me asshole!"_ Lisa's sights then turned to Erica who was now scared shitless. _"As for you, you blonde haired cunt, come here!"_ Lisa was now chasing the young woman around, while Erica ran away screaming and pleading for her life.

"_Get the fuck away from me you crazy bitch! Elias was right about the way you act! Get away from me, I'll sue…ahhh!"_

Lisa grabbed her by the back of the hair and threw her down, followed by kicking her numerous times. _"Was it good slut? Was it good to fuck a man who can last only three minutes in the sack, won't cuddle with you afterward and, has one fucking testicle? You feel great sucking off a one nut married man!"_

"_Help meee! Someone help!"_

The camera then went static followed by a blue screen saying 'Technical Difficulties…Please Stand By' for several seconds, followed by a commercial for Pets .

David laughed, shaking his head at the nonsense, followed by turning the TV off. He looked at his watch and, saw that he had less than twenty minutes. Grabbing the car keys, cell phone, as well as the apartment keys, he got outside and, locked up. He didn't feel like taking the elevator, and decided to take the stairs. He ran down several flights of stairs till he made it garage level and headed towards his car. Once he got in, he felt his phone vibrate and ring. He answered the phone, while starting the car. "Yeah?"

"Hey David, you ready to pick me up?" Lilly asked, as she grabbed her purse, including a small canister of mace.

"Yeah, I'm on my way outside...wait, where do you even live?" David wondered, as he backed out of his parking space.

"I was just about to ask you the same fuckin' thing," Lilly scoffed. "I live on 777 Echo Drive. Just about when you leave the red light district, and enter the suburban district. It's the first street on ya left. It just a short drive really from where you are."

"777 Echo Drive. Got it. Should be there in a couple of minutes." David said feeling sure of himself.

"Alright…see you soon." Lilly said biting her bottom lip, feeling excited about seeing David.

Hanging up the phone, and feeling determined to make it to Lilly's place in a short amount of time, David drove out of the parking garage, and was out on the city night streets. He rolled the window down, feeling the cool breeze hit him against his face, while setting the radio on K-Jazz, while passing a red light, and nearly running into a yellow '86 Oceanic.

"Didn't you see me asshole!" the driver in the Oceanic yelled shaking his fist in the air.

David ignored him as he continued driving. _See you? Shit, as brightly colored that car is, I think most of Florida can see you._ He wondered, shaking his head on how bright the car was, till he stopped at red light. He looked at his side and saw the same chubby guy, whose car he repossessed earlier, was standing outside by a bus stop rubbing his hands, feeling cold.

Jacob looked up and adjusted his glasses to see who it was that was staring at him in the car. When he squinted and saw who it exactly he was, he got mad. "You! You're the one who took my car away!"

Rolling his eyes with a laugh, David turned down the radio, and spoke. "Look chubby, don't get mad at me, if you didn't pay your shit on time. I bet you would if it was Fowlburger with cheese, you sure as hell would pay for it…_with interest._"

"Fuck you!" Jacob snapped. "I'll get my car back soon, and I'm not fat! I just have a growing problem."

"Yeah, the problem is your growing too damn wide," David said laughing. "You know, if you turned some of that weight to the side, you'd be ten feet tall."

"Whatever man, give me a ride! I'll pay for it!" Jacob pleaded.

"No, I'm on my way to pick someone up. And I just got this car back looking, _and_ smelling nice. Last thing I need is you sitting in here, stinking it up with pizza sauce, garlic and unwashed ass. Enjoy waiting for the bus, and don't break that bench!" David said rejecting Jacob's request. The light signaled green, and David shifted gears quickly, driving off.

David turned the music up, followed by changing the station to Soul 91.7 FM and continued driving. As the song 'For the Love of You' by The Isley Brothers, he almost felt sorry for Jacob, for waiting for the bus, after taking away his car. But it was only business, nothing personal. When he saw where to enter, he made his way into the suburbs.

The suburban district looked perfect as he saw barely any trash on the streets. _Not one pimp, hooker, or drug addict roaming the street…either none don't live here, or they probably have got curfew,_ David thought. He made the turn, just as he remembered Lilly telling him, and stared at each of the houses. Each of them was a two-story beauty, with a parking driveway fit for two cars, a blue mailbox by each house, and streetlights that actually worked, without flickering. He glanced and saw a house that was actually for sale and then stared at the price

_Shit…pretty expensive but it would be nice to live around here…might take a look into it someday,_ David wondered as he saw a lone figure leaning against the streetlight. Turning down the radio, he flicked his high beams on and off for a bit, till the person turned around and waved. David drove up and saw that it was Lilly, and what she wore was beautiful.

She was wearing a red evening dress, which hugged Lilly tightly in all the right places and definitely served to show off all of her assets. It was bare shoulder and low-cut that showed off her flawless skin and cleavage. It tied around the neck, exposing her back and arms. The hem of the dress reached her ankles, although there was a slit up the side allowed David to capture a view of her well toned and silky leg. What she was wearing, was absolutely designer made. Dangling on her ears, was some expensive teardrop shaped ruby earrings matching the color of her hair and the dress, along with a pair of silver bracelets on each wrist, and a white cultured Akoya pearl necklace completed the ensemble. She had on a pair of red pumps that showed off her neatly pedicure feet, and a waist length black leather jacket, that was unzipped. She looked a whole lot different than the last time he had seen her

In David's eyes, Lilly was a total knockout. _Oh my damn. Just…wow,_ David thought eyeing her up and down, as she walked over to his car, holding on to her leather purse. David's hands were starting to sweat as she got to the door, and tried to open it. She then lightly tapped on the window.

"Umm, you gonna let me in, or do I have to stand here and catch a fuckin' cold?" Lilly asked with a small laugh.

_Oh shit! _David blinked and felt embarrassed as he pressed the button for the doors to unlock. As soon as she got in, she closed the door and caught him staring at him.

"See something you like David?" Lilly asked with a grin, teasing him. Teasing him even more by pushing out her chest lightly grazing his arm.

"Well, umm…"

"You did say wear something sexy, am I right?" Lilly said reminding him.

Remembering, David nodded. "Yeah…but _that_…holy shit." He was at a loss for words as he stared at her beauty. "You look drop dead gorgeous!"

Lilly laughed. "You like huh? Well, I haven't worn this in a very long time, and it was just sitting there in the back of the closet. So I figured, 'why the fuck not'?"

Finally coming back to his senses, David started to speak properly. "Well you look great in it."

"Thanks again," Lilly smiled gently. "So then, where are we off to?"

"Well, any particular place you would like to go?" David offered.

"I was hoping you had an idea. I mean you _are_ taking me out, _right?_"

"Well I didn't expect you go all out like that…not that I'm complaining," David said defensively. "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Well, there is this nice Italian restaurant we could go to around here? Al Dente I think it's called." Lilly suggested.

_Al Dente…sounds all right,_ David thought as he took his foot off the brake. "Al Dente it is then," he then stepped on the gas and drove down the street.

"You know something; I'm quite surprised that you got your car back, after what happened before. What did you do to get it back?" Lilly asked as she fumbled with the radio tuner and set to Tech 82.1.

The song 'Sandstorm' was in the middle of it playing as David answered. "Well, I had to do a few things…"

"I bet it had to do with you killing somebody I'm sure," Lilly commented. "Oh, make a left over here."

David's left eye twitched for a moment from hearing that sting of a comment. He didn't bother to answer that one. He only killed when it was necessary. It was the life he chose according to his mother. And now, wasn't the time to have any shred of repentance for what he did. He saw a strip mall containing a laundromat, an arcade, a bowling alley, and the restaurant.

"That's funny…parking lot usually never this crowded," Lilly mentioned as she stared at the people walking around.

"How is it usually?"

"Damn near empty," Lilly answered. "Still, place looks nice though."

"I hope the food is also." David said under his breath.

Lilly heard, and chuckled. "When I lived in Liberty, my parents would take me to Al Dente just for their tortellini and tiramisu. It's _divine_ David."

David smiled a bit happily they were talking about something else other than whom or what he killed. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"You can say that," Lilly said sighing wistfully. "It was also those days where my parents didn't argue…then when they did, we didn't even go. Fuck, I was lucky if my mom even bothered to cook. She was always popping antidepressants and guzzling booze when she wasn't being protective."

David's eyes shifted and saw the look of hurt in her face, while he found a parking spot and parked the Sentinel. "Well, you're lucky."

"Just how in the fuck am I lucky?" Lilly snapped.

David turned his head, and stared into Lilly's eyes as he shut the engine off. "You know who you're father was." With that, he turned away, unbuckling his seatbelt and got out of the car, leaving Lilly feeling stunned.

Grabbing her purse, Lilly got out of the car and looked at David. "Look…I…I'm sorry."

David paid no heed to it. "It's fine. Right now though, I could use some food, so let's try to make this a good night." He then, took Lilly's hand and held it.

Lilly smiled gently and returned the favor, squeezing his hand as the two walked in hand in hand, smiling. She glanced at a sign that was near the door that read out 'Talent Night.' "No wonder it's busy."

"You feel like singing a song or two then?" David suggested as they walked inside.

"Well, maybe. But I wanna eat first."

"Alright, deal."

When they walked inside, immediately Lilly heard several men and women whistling at her, and commented at how good she looked. Lilly ignored them, while David kept a straight face and walked by Lilly's side.

The inside of the restaurant had a nice Italian décor, with tile floors that were colored of the Italian flag on each tile. There were pictures of famous Italian people, actors, and criminals. Light music was playing as the two sat in the lobby as a host came out with a notepad in one hand and yammering on his cell phone. It was a balding man in his mid thirties, as he looked like he was getting annoyed.

"Look, I just want to make this clear, I'll move out of my mother's house when I'm ready alright? Don't you give me that tone, at least I work for a living. Yeah, as host, so the fuck what?"

"Umm excuse me?" Lilly said interrupting him. "Don't you have a job to do?"

Embarrassed, the host complied. "Look, dear, I'll talk to you later. Yeah, love you too," He immediately hung up and smiled. "Hi, welcome to Al Dente, table for two?"

"Yes, thank you. To be honest, I never been here before." David answered as he saw the host pick up to menus.

"Judging from the way you're dressed, I can see why," The host said acerbically and smiled. "This way please."

Keeping his temper in check, David smiled as he followed him. "Oh, you're hilarious! They ought to put you at Split Sides for amateur night. Like a regular Seinfield." Lilly laughed while, David tried to do his impression of Jerry Seinfield "Why is he so funny Lilly? What's the deal with that? I don't get it. I don't care if they pay me a million dollars an episode; I'm not coming back to that show! Yada, yada, yada!"

Lilly laughed even harder, as the host rolled his eyes. The seats they got were in a small lounge area, near a large fountain of a naked boy peeing. Across from them was a small stage with a guy performing stand up comedy. Once they sat down, the host handed the two their menus. David opened his menu and stared for a bit. He could barely read the print as most of the menu was stained with dried-up marinara sauce.

"Umm, I think your chef was drunk and spilled something. I can barely ready any of this." David said closing the menu, and handing it back to the host.

"Yeah, same here with mine," Lilly said, handing the menu back and took off her jacket. "You think we can get menus are, well, a little bit _cleaner?_"

The host forced a smile, as he took the two menus. "Very well, I'll bring some that have pictures, that way you can pick and point out what you want." He said in a very snide tone.

A flash of anger hit Lilly as she was about to get up to cuss him out, but saw David stand up and, step in front of the host.

"Picture this; we're paying customers, and you're a lowly servant. Now get us some champagne, _asshole_." David demanded staring down at the host.

Feeling defeated, the host complied. "Wow, I guess you sure showed me."

"I'm gonna show you a size thirteen shoe going up ya ass, if you don't move," David threatened. Immediately, the host power walked away from the two, bumping into a busboy, including knocking down a waitress that was carrying drinks. Smirking at how afraid the man was, David turned and sat back down. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Nah, it's alright. I actually would've kicked him in the nuts after what he said," Lilly said smiling. "So what do you think of the place so far?"

"Well other than the host being a complete pain, it's not so bad. I just hope the food here is good." David wondered as he glanced at the comedian trying his best to make the audience laugh, to which only two people did, but out of pity.

The stand-up comedian was a short, overweight, black man, who was wearing a metallic black and gold pinstriped dress shirt, along with a pair of black pants, and a pair of cheap looking shades. He was sporting a flat top that was in need of a shape up, including a small goatee that was in need of a trim. His teeth were the same color as his shirt, with several gaps around. It was an ugly sight to behold due to the fact he had a serious overbite.

After no one laughed at his next joke, the comedian tried for another one. "You ever see…you ever see how people with shades on walk in the club? At night! Yall see this? They walk in the club, and you just want to hit them. Just smack the mess out of them, and be like 'Hey! Why you wearin' shades at the club for?'."

"He is not funny," Lilly said staring in disbelief. "Hell, I've found jokes on popsicle sticks funnier than him.

The host quickly came back and handed the two of them clean menus, followed by walking away quickly from the promise David gave him about kicking his ass.

Opening the menu, David agreed. "Yeah, tell me about it. His teeth are fucked up as well. What's the comedian's name supposed to be, 'Cavity Creep'?"

Lilly chuckled, as a blonde hair waiter came up to their table, setting down two champagne flutes, and opened a bottle of champagne. "Hi, I'm Barry; I'll be your waiter for the evening. What would you like for your appetizer? I recommend the fried calamari strips. They are absolutely great."

"Sure, can we get two orders of those, along with an order of mozzarella sticks?"

"No problem," The waiter said as he quickly jotted down their order. "Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?"

"A few minutes please," David asked. He then looked at Lilly who was looking at the menu. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I haven't decided on what I would like to order."

"Alright then," The waiter nodded. He soon walked away, tending to other patrons.

David opened the menu and, much t his happiness, the menu was actually much cleaner other than the last one. _Pretty good selection they have here, hopefully Lilly doesn't go overboard like last time and buy a bunch of food…then again, I have the money for it…sure, why not? Go on a bender,_ David thought as he made a selection on a few things. "Well, I already made up my mind, how about you?"

Lilly stared at the menu, and turned the page, looking at what kind of salad they had. She then, finished her glass of champagne and poured herself another glass. "Pretty much, don't worry; I won't overdo it like last time at the diner." She winked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well it's alright if you do, I'm thinking of a few things myself." David smiled knowing for certain he had the cash for it. "Plenty of things."

"I bet it isn't food you're thinking about," Lilly said winking at him, making David feel embarrassed a little bit.

The comedian was still on stage, still trying to be funny. "You know, we should take our kids for walk? And bond with these kids today, let me tell you. Gotta teach them right from wrong…"

Annoyed, David opened his mouth and spoke out loud. "Forget teaching the kids! Somebody needs to teach _you_ how to brush your damn teeth!" The audience laughed, Lilly spat out her drink laughing, and the comedian looked at his heckler stunned. "I mean damn, you looked at your teeth lately? Buttery as all hell! And where the fuck did you get those cheap liquor store shades? Look like they belong next to the cheese doodles!"

Lilly clapped her hands, laughing at the insults David was throwing. "David that is so fucked up."

"It's the truth," David said quickly turned smiling that he was making Lilly laugh, and turned back at the failed comedian. "When's the last time you went to the dentist? Your teeth are so spaced out; it looks like your tongue is stuck in jail." He then turned to everybody else and continued some more, "Shit, they're so jagged; it looks like you brushed your teeth with a grenade! What's wrong, can't say anything? Can't make a comeback?"

While everyone in the lounge was laughing at him, the comedian glared at him, and responded. "This is my job, punk! I don't knock the mop out of your hand when I go to Cluckin' Bell." A few people booed at his failed response.

"_Your job?_" David said mockingly. "Your job ought to be jogging around the block a couple of times, than tell jokes. Look at you, you getting mad cause it's the truth. You know you're fat, if your belly is overlapping your belt. Why don't you do me, everyone in this fine establishment, and yourself a favor and, suck it in. Maybe you would look a bit more presentable! Shit, but then again, I would be embarrassed too if I was wearing the same shit you are!" The laughter escalated. "Look at you, _bright_ yellow with black and yellow teeth. I bet you gave everyone a hard fucking time in traffic on your way here! 'Uhh, sweetie, do I pay attention to the traffic light, or _this_ mobile one right here?'"

There was even more laughter and pointing as the comedian stood there taking insult after insult, with nothing to say back at all, while David kept on going.

"Everybody, look at how he dresses!" David yelled out. "Last time I checked this was 2008, not 1998!"

"It's the latest style!" the comedian yelled out defensively

"Latest style in what? 'I Can't dress for Shit' magazine? What the hell is that you're supposed to be wearing? Look like the old edition to New Edition!" David said grinning from ear to ear while Lilly was now laughing with tears in her eyes. "As dark as you are, with all that yellow on. Motherfucker looks like an E-Cola with extra lemon! Don't he?" The last joke did it, as the comedian dropped the microphone and ran out upset. "Aww, don't go lemonhead, I was just getting to cracking on your haircut!"

Everybody was now pleased and applauding for David as he waved and laughed as well. He glimpsed at Lilly who was laughing applauding for David as he sat down.

"You were a fuckin' riot David!" Lilly congratulated.

"Somebody had to do it," David chuckled. "When I was in high school, I used to get picked on a lot so much; I had to think of a way to get back at that someone."

"Couldn't kick much ass then right?"

"Not enough to save my life," David confessed, causing Lilly to giggle. He took a sip of his champagne and continued. "So, I figured the best way at the time, would be to crack jokes, at them and embarrass them to the point where they ran off and cried…or chase me for how many blocks in an attempt to kick my ass."

Lilly shook her head laughing even more. "You're something else David."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," David said finishing his glass.

The waiter had come back with their appetizer and set it down on the table. "There you are. Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, we are." David answered. "I'll have the cheese tortellini with roasted garlic and herb sauce, also a plate of stuffed roasted peppers."

The waiter wrote down the order and nodded. "And for you miss?" he asked.

Lilly skimmed through the menu for another few seconds and made up her mind. "Let me have a bowl of minestrone alla ligure, a plate of risotto alla pitocca, and a chicken caesar salad."

"Certainly miss."

"Also I was hoping we could onto one of the menus for dessert."

"Absolutely," The waiter smiled, just as he finished writing down her order. He then picked up David's menu and, walked away.

David took a mozzarella stick and lightly dipped it in the sauce. The moment he took a bite, he was shocked. The food here so far was pretty good. He finished the first one and helped himself to another. "So, what was it like when you moved here?"

"The correct answer would be that I ran away from home. One day I came home, and I was sick and tired of my mother's bitching and complaining. She kept thinking that I wasn't a 'proper lady', and that meant, being home before the streetlights were on, always practice my goddamn violin and perform in front of her to show her what I had learned. Not to mention, joining those stupid protests about gun control with her." Lilly sighed heavily as she grabbed a calamari strip and ate slowly, thinking of the way her uppity mother treated her. "Hell, she even had the nerve to get me a pager, cell phone, and installed a mini tracking device in my backpack.

"Are you serious?" David asked hearing the overkill of Lilly's mother's parenting. _"A fucking tracking device?"_

Lilly nodded "If I even so much tried to take it out or even disable the thing, it would go off like a car alarm, and wouldn't go off till my mother and twelve cops showed up. It happened before on my very first date...they thought he was attacking me, and they beat the shit out of him."

"Well, sometimes, mothers try to look out what's best for them." David said trying to explain. "Besides, did you even try to explain it to your mom that she was being domineering?"

"More than once," Lilly said taking a sip of her wine. Then another. And another sip of her champagne till her glass was finished again. "I tried to explain so many times that she was controlling me and it needed to end one way or another. I begged, pleaded, did everything she wanted, just so she could try to at least cut me some goddamn slack."

"Did it work?"

"Of course not," Lilly said disappointingly. "It only made her get more pissy, and enforce more rules to the point where I couldn't even have a moment to myself."

"It couldn't be that bad. It's not like she had security cameras all over the house," David said with a small laugh, till he looked at seriousness of her face. His smile quickly went away. "You're kidding right?"

"In every room and in the bathroom," Lilly shrugged, popping another piece of calamari in her mouth. She then started chewing and refilled her glass. "You know what it's like to have cameras all around you?"

David nodded. "My senior year in VCU, I went to the North Point Mall. There was this clothing store, and the place had one too many cameras, including rent-a-cops patting me down when I entered _and_ left the store. It's ridiculous to what ya gotta go through just so you can get a pair of fuckin' socks."

Lilly snickered. "I could imagine. I hate to see what they'd do near one of the dressing rooms."

"Don't remind me please."

Lilly laughed even more. "Aww, what's the matter David? Did you have to turn your head and cough when they patted you?"

"Shut up," David muttered, only to make Lilly laugh even harder. "Back to what I was saying, how did you finally decide to run away?"

Lilly's laughter died down, as she stared at her wine glass and sighed. "I left a note. I couldn't really tell her in front of her face. Told her, I was sick and tired of her bullshit, and couldn't take it. Told her she was the reason why the family broke apart; her and her snooping around. If she could give me just a moment to myself, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Next thing you know, with the money I saved up, I hop on the first bus out of Liberty City. I wanted to go to somewhere warm, nice, and easy on the traffic."

"How long ago was that?" David wondered.

"Two and a half years ago," Lilly said looking up at David. "When I came out here, it was weird."

"Being a fish out of water?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Remember when I told you about me moving to Vice City for college?" David reminded her as he finished his glass of wine.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, by the time I got here, I had little to no money, and slept in this really dingy looking studio apartment. I decided that if I was going to prove myself out here, I had to do what I had to do. I sang at stores, parties, karaoke bars, even on the street or the park for a couple of dollars," Lilly said smiling faintly. "Then he came along."

"Johnny?"

"Yup…it was at the Starlight Lounge, and he had on this charcoal colored suit on that just made him look so irresistible, especially the way he smiled at me when I was singing on stage." Lilly paused as she stared into space thinking about the past. "He would tell me that I had a great voice, that I looked beautiful. We talked for a while, even went to the movies together. One day, he even asked me out and took me on this big shopping spree."

"He did?" David asked.

"Yeah. I would have so much fun with him. Even when I mess up on something…" Lilly's voice ebbed once more, as she felt her eyes welling up with water. She choked back a sob, as she pushed on. "He would forgive me…no matter what. Now look at me; I'm twenty-one, and I get cussed out and mistreated by Johnny, he always putting me down. Even when he berates me like I'm one of his fucking deadbeat friends, I still hold on to him, thinking that there is _some_ kind of light in that goddamn tunnel, I call my love life. But no matter what I do for that guy. I cook, clean, laugh at his stupid jokes, take his clothes to the cleaners, fuck him whenever, and however he wants to be fucked, he _still_ treats me like I'm nothing. Shit, who the fuck am I kidding David, I _am_ nothing.." Breaking down in tears, Lilly swiped the bottle from off the table and began to chug straight from the bottle in large gulps. When she finished she sniffled and looked up at David. Her eyes were red and cloudy. "You know, you were right from the start…he does treat me like a common street whore"

David reached over and pulled the bottle away and placed it by his side. He then, took a clean napkin from the table, and handed it to her. "Lilly, calm down," He closed the cork on the bottle and continued. "First of all, you are something alright. Something great in fact. You're funny, sweet, and easy on the eyes."

Lilly wiped her eyes as she continued shedding tears. "Please, you're just saying that to butter me up."

"It's true Lilly. You look gorgeous, not to mention you got an ass that won't quit when you walk. I'm talkin' end table ass Lilly."

Lilly blushed as she giggled from the comment about her butt. "David, stop, it's not that big."

"I'm serious, why do you think when you're on stage, guys go nuts seeing you? Or better yet, why you think you had a few comments from guys as soon as we came in here? Ass for days Lilly."

Lilly laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

David continued. "And when you sing, you put a hundred and ten percent into it. I mean just hearing you sing, I feel…like…"

"How do you feel David? Don't bullshit me." Lilly warned him as she finally stopped crying.

"Well it makes me feel calm. I can be shot up, and just hearing you sing, takes the pain away. God forbid, if I ever do experience that." He then drew a breath and pressed on. "I know it sounds hackneyed and cliché as all hell, but it's the truth." David confessed as he locked eyes with her. "Now let's try to have a decent night. Forget about Johnny, or what happened in the past. I'm here now, not him."

Lilly's green eyes sparked a bit as she smiled. She reached up and caressed her hands against David's and nodded. It was best to forget about what happened and focus on what was going on now. In her eyes, David was a better man to be around than Johnny. "You're right."

"You deserve someone a hell of a lot better than Johnny. Guys like him only act like that cause, they're insecure about themselves."

"That would explain the size of his dick," Lilly scoffed. "Miserable thing looks like half a roll of dimes."

David's eyes widened from heating that piece of gossip, as he laughed out loud. "You're kidding!"

"Nope! If I only told you how long he can last, you'd piss on yourself laughing…ah, screw it. Three minutes, and that's just if he's taking something for it."

The two laughed even more, as two waiters came up to them holding their meals and setting them down on the table. Their meals looked as well as smelled appetizing. David had no idea that their main entrées would look enormous, but it was fine by him. David began to eat and was surprised at how good the food was here.

"How is it?" Lilly asked as she began to eat her salad.

"This…is pretty good. I just didn't expect to have a large plate of food though." David said in between bites.

"I should've mentioned that to you before we even ordered. I think we can take some of it to go if you like." Lilly suggested as she ate another piece of lettuce and chicken along with it.

"Well, maybe, if I can finish up at least _half _of what I got here." David laughed. "Tell me something, you ever thought of making a career out of your singing?"

Lilly chewed on her food, nodding. "I gave it some thought you know. But I don't know if I'm capable of doing something like that."

"Lilly trust me," David said as he ate a mozzarella stick. "You're considered a local favorite."

"And, if I get rejected, then what David?" Lilly said sounding disenchanted. "I'm not the kind of person that's ready to be rejected."

"Trust me on this; I think you wouldn't be rejected at all." David said sincerely.

"Thanks David." Lilly said gently before she started to eat her risotto. She made a satisfied face as she ate some more.

"For what?"

"For putting up with my story, being here to cheer me up, and letting me know I look nice." Lilly grinned. "Hey, what do you wanna do after dinner?"

"What you have in mind?" David asked as he started eating one of the roasted peppers.

"Well, how about dancing?"

The moment David heard the words 'dancing'; he choked on his food a bit. "Dancing?" he said sounding surprised.

"Yeah! What's the matter? Got two left feet?" Lilly taunted.

"No, it's just that I haven't danced in a long time." David said feeling embarrassed. "I might end up looking like a goof."

"Aww, the badass hitman, is afraid to dance?" Lilly said teasing him more.

"I can."

Lilly grinned. "Show me then when we get there."

"What about dessert?" David asked, trying to change the subject.

"We can share something if you want?" Lilly said giving David an option.

As she handed David the menu, he began looking at some of the desserts they had. _I wouldn't be surprised if their desserts here were just as large as the entrees. Then again, I wouldn't have to go to the store to get some food for a day or two._ He skimmed through the choices and decided on what to share. He then looked around and called out for a waiter that wasn't busy.

"Excuse me; I'd like to order dessert." David said closing the menu. "Also I'd like to take this food here to go."

"Sure, what would you two like?"

"Actually we're going to share something. Tiramisu please and we're also having that to go as well." David requested.

"Very well," he motioned some of the other waiters to assist him, as they walked over and took their plates away.

When they all left, Lilly got up and grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom, need to fix up my lipstick."

David nodded, "Take your time." He leaned back in his chair and listened to the music they were playing in the back.

Lilly headed to the bathroom, and found the place to be completely empty. Setting her purse on the marble counter, she opened her purse and grabbed her lipstick from inside. Just as she was about to apply, her cell phone began to buzz. She looked at it and saw that it was Johnny calling her. Rolling her eyes, she set the lipstick down, and grabbed her phone.

"Yes, what is it?" she said sounding blasé.

"Where the fuck are you?" Johnny demanded, as he was driving around in his Oracle. "I drove up to your house, and knocked on it several times, and you didn't show up at the door! Where are you?"

"I went out Johnny." Lilly protested.

"Oh yeah? Where, cause, I'm coming over to pick you up."

Lilly shook her head. "Don't worry about where I am," She scolded "Like you really, honestly, give a fuck about where I am to begin with. What's the matter, you feel like yelling at my face to make yourself feel great?"

"Hey, don't give me that fucking tone bitch…"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Lilly yelled into the phone, feeling hurt once again. "You always talk down to me like I'm one of your little punk ass friends!"

Rolling his eyes, Johnny's voice softened. He figured that she would fall for it, like she did before in the past. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I just had a long day."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You're always sorry! Sorry isn't good enough this time." Lilly declared. Setting her foot down, she continued. "Right now, I'm out enjoying some me time, and I refuse to have it fucked up with your presence. For once you're going to treat me with the utmost respect, because I fucking deserve it for all the bullshit and, stress I had to put up with you these past two years!"

"Uh…huh, sure babe. So when are you coming back to your place?" Johnny asked, ignoring almost everything his girlfriend just told him. "I was thinking I take you out to Taco Smell. But get something only under ten bucks alright?"

Staring at the phone pissed off, Lilly's body trembled. _He ignored what I had to say…fucking prick…_

"Lilly? Bitch, are you there or what?" Johnny yelled out. "When the hell are you heading back to your house?"

"_WHEN I'M GOOD AND FUCKIN' READY YOU MOTHERFUCKER, SO DON'T WAIT UP!"_ Lilly screamed. She then, shut the phone off, and threw it against the wall, breaking it upon impact. Her lips began to tremble as she struggled not to cry. She already did earlier, didn't want to go through it again, but she felt a lump in her throat, not to mention her body felt weak, as she started to sob. "F-fucking…asshole…"

She cried for several minutes, as she knelt down picking up the pieces to her destroyed cell phone, and tossed it into the trash. She had enough of Johnny hurting her over and over. Something had to give, and if it meant dumping him, so be it. She walked over to the sink, and splashed some cold water on her face a few times, while mentally blocking out Johnny and how he acted just now. Drying her face, she then took several deep breaths to calm herself down, before heading back out there.

An elderly woman walked in and, saw Lilly in the state she was in and walked over. "Excuse me dear, but, are you alright?"

"Hanging in there," Lilly muttered, as she sighed, and applied her lipstick slowly.

Back outside, David was still sitting down only this time there were several bags containing clear, plastic containers of the food they had, including the dessert he ordered as well. He glanced at the bill and went into his pockets, pulling out several twenty dollar bills, including an extra ten. He felt like tonight went well, despite Lilly crying in front of him and nearly trying to drink herself to a state of unconsciousness.

"Sheesh, wonder how long it takes to put on lipstick," David muttered as he looked at his watch.

"Long enough," Lilly said almost scaring David. She saw the bags and the same waiter that served them their appetizers take the bill and thanked them, followed by walking away. "I see, they bagged up everything?"

"Pretty much. Ready to go?" David asked, while he stood up. He grabbed the bags and started walking while Lilly walked to the side of him, smiling faintly. David's eyes shifted, taking a glance of how lovely Lilly looked as well, not to mention smiled. _I wonder…if a guy like her and a guy like me can get together…haha, yeah right. With her crazy ass boyfriend, I don't think there would be a chance for me and her. Still, it was nice to take her out and cheer her up. I still I can't believe I commented about her ass…chalk that one up to spending time at Randy's club. I know for a fact that, mom would love to meet her. Then again, my mother would be happy for me to be with a woman that can read well, and didn't have a mustache._

The sound of cat calls from various guys, were heard as the two walked pasted them, almost heading out of the door. Lilly ignored them, while David continued on smirking. _Yeah, that's right assholes; I'm walking with th …_

Before he could finish to what he was thinking, he felt something heavy hit him across the side of his face, causing him to drop the bags, including fall to his knees. When he looked up, David felt the pain hit his face yet again, followed by Lilly screaming in panic.

"Not so fuckin' funny aren't you punk!"

David gritted his teeth, and groaned in pain, as he stood up and opened one eye to see who attacked him. It was the same chubby comedian David heckled and ran out.

The comedian had a dimwitted glare on his face, as he held the broken Ol' Irish 900 malt liquor bottle. He then looked at Lilly and grinned, showing off his messed up teeth. "Don't be scared babygirl…why don't you ditch this punk and get with a real man?"

"Fuck you." Lilly spat.

"Aww, come on baby. What's that nigga got that I ain't got?"

"The ability to see his own dick when he bends down," David said looking up at him. With quick reflexes, David sent a heavy right, directly into the fat man's groin…twice.

The comedian's went wide from the shock, as he bent forward, and soon felt the speed including the fury of several punches striking him against the face and upper body. The poor bastard couldn't think of what to do as he stood there helpless.

David's face was stinging, but he didn't care. He was going to shut him up for good as he sent a right hook, followed by a left, and a devastating hay-maker. The comedian fell flat on his back, weeping and holding his face. "Courtesy of Tommy Vercetti. Maybe your chunky ass can go to him and learn somethin', instead of sneaking up on people and cracking a bottle to their face! _You're lucky I'm not carrying a gun!_"

"Y-yo-u didn't h-ha-have to hit me so har-d!" The comedian cried out as he tried to get up but was too dizzy and hurting from the brutal beat down.

David ignored him, as he grabbed the bags and checked to see if nothing broke open when they dropped. _So far nothing popped open…good._ He then looked at the Lilly and saw she was a bit shaken up. "You alright?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Lilly said as she saw some blood leaking from the side of his face.

"Just a scratch, really…ow!" David winced. _Shit…must be a piece of glass stuck…_

"Bullshit," Lilly scoffed at David trying to be macho. "You have anything like rubbing alcohol back at your place?"

"A first aid kit, why?"

"We're heading to your place," Lilly said dryly. "And I'm driving, so hand me the keys."

"No way," David said taking a step back. "You're cute and all, but I'm not letting you drive my car."

"Just hand me the keys David." Lilly insisted.

"No! This is a well turned machine here!"

"Stop being so goddamn stubborn!" Lilly said getting mad.

"Alright…just tell me you can drive stick shift," David asked as he went into pockets.

"Umm…I'll learn." Lilly smiled awkwardly.

"Fuck that,"

"I'm kidding David…I can drive a stick." Lilly laughed. "Trust me."

_Fuck I just got this car back…I just hope she doesn't damage the car. I've only had the car for at least a few hours!_

"David?" Lilly said as she saw him stare at the car. "Earth to David?"

"Sorry" David apologized, "Fine, but just be gentle with the car alright?"

"Alright, alright, ya crybaby. I'll be gentle with your 'precious' car." Lilly promised as, she stuck out her hand. "Keys please?"

Grumbling in frustration, David handed the keys to her. "I see a scratch, you're getting the bill."

"Yeah, yeah," Lilly said waving her hand dismissively. She opened the door on her side, getting in and unlocked the passenger side for David, allowing him to get inside.

_At least she knows how to unlock the door. Then again, she's probably seen you do this a few times around her,_ he thought as the pain on his face was hurting. "Thank God, they had extra tissues. I really don't want any blood to get on the seats."

"David, you aren't bleeding that much," Lilly said noticing the cuts, while she started the car. "To be honest, I kinda saw you as a fast healer. It must be something in your diet."

"Probably," David chuckled.

Lilly smiled as she locked the doors, and turned on the radio to V-Rock, followed by turning the volume up, rolling the windows down, and peeling out of parking lot. The music was blaring on the radio, while David held onto the food. He then felt his body shift to the side, followed by hitting his head against the window.

The pain in his face was hurting even more now. _"I told you be gentle Lilly!"_ David yelled.

"What? Can't hear you!" Lilly shouted while pointing at the radio grinning.

_I can see that smartass._ David leaned over and turned the radio down.

"Hey! I like that song," Lilly complained as she made a sudden stop at a red light.

David's body lurched forward, and pulled back hard due to the seatbelt. "Just drive _carefully_ alright? My face is killing me here."

"Sheesh…you're no fun." Lilly said playfully poking his arm.

The rock station was still on but, Lilly teased him by driving like a fool.

"Lilly…drive on the right side of the road!"

"I just wanted to get a better look at something!"

Despite his face hurting like hell, and demanding Lilly would drive like an ordinary human being, David was glad to see a smile on her face, and that meant, that things were going well.

When Lilly drove the Sentinel inside the garage near his apartment, she glanced at David who was still grimacing in agony. "Hey, David, did you have a good time?"

"Other than the pieces of glass in my face, yeah I had a good time." David said softly, lightly dabbing his face with tissue. By the time, Lilly parked the Sentinel inside a parking spot; she quickly shut off the engine, while David got out of the passenger side and grabbed the bag of food.

"I'll get the food David; you just try and get in the elevator alright?" Lilly suggested as she closed the door and handed him the keys.

Setting the car alarm on his car, David complained a bit. "Look you don't have to…"

"But I want to…now get it in there." Lilly said gently pushing him in the elevator.

David lightly smiled as he pressed the button for his floor. As the elevator slowly went up, the two of them stared at the metal doors of the elevator. _Alright, she got us back here, and in one piece…gotta thank her for not bashing up the car. God my face hurts…I just hope it is nothing serious…now that I think about it; I have iodine not rubbing alcohol at all…shit!_

The elevator slowed down followed by a faint dinging of the bell. Once the doors opened, David stepped out with Lilly following behind him.

"You know what? I think I can treat these wounds myself." David said lying through his teeth.

"Is that why your hand is shaking?" Lilly said noticing his right hand twitching and slightly covered in blood and tissues. "I'm going to take good care of you, and I won't take no for an answer David. Now let's get you fixed up."

_My hands are shaking cause, you're so close to me. _"Alright fine," David said sounded defeated as he opened his door, and turned on the light. "You can put the food in the fridge at the kitchen. I'll get the first aid."

Lilly nodded as the two walked inside. While David headed towards the bathroom, Lilly took off her jacket and tossed it on the edge of the couch. She then headed to the kitchen and looked at how neat the kitchen looked. _Either he doesn't know how to cook, or he's a neat freak when it comes to the kitchen…place is so fucking clean you eat off the floor,_ she mused nodding in approval, as she opened the refrigerator. Inside, was a deli sandwich, along with two bottles of Sprunk, a half drunken container of apple juice, and three eggs. As she placed the bag of food inside the fridge, she glanced and saw a few photos stacked neatly on the counter. She picked them up and looked at them. Each one was a picture of David, or Randy. There was one picture where the two of them were young, standing in front of Caligula Palace smiling with their mother.

The next picture was David at the age of eighteen, and in an all white suit. He didn't have his glasses on and was smiling happily, standing next to a chubby, raven haired Japanese girl, who had on a red and gold evening dress. Below the picture there was a writing that had said 'Prom Night…David's _official_ first date'. The next one was the two of them again, but this time a rather embarrassed David. His date next to him looked shocked, while Randy was there, waving at the camera laughing.

She giggled, setting the picture down, and looked at his graduation picture. David was in his cap and gown smiling with tears in his eyes, standing next to his mom who looked like she smiling with tears in her eyes as well. On his other side, was Randy wearing his high school letterman jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and black construction boots. He was the only one who wasn't crying in the picture. Below the picture there was three words written down.

'Graduated with honors.'

She smiled impressed, as she set the photos back down. "Hey David, you find the first aid in the bathroom, or are you too busy beatin' your meat?"

David rolled his eyes as he finally came out of the bathroom, with a first aid kit the side of a small briefcase, and set it down on the small coffee table. "I was looking for this, thank you very much."

Lilly stared at it and whistled. "What kind of first aid is that?"

"The kind that can treat cuts, scratches, even a bullet wound," David said opening the case. Inside were gauze pads, bandages, band-aids, cotton balls, needle and thread, antiseptic spray, and a medium sized bottle of iodine.

Lilly stared at the stuff as she sat down on the couch. "Bring the stuff over here, and rest your head on my lap."

"Umm uhh…" David's face was turning red when he heard her ordering him to rest her head on her lap.

"_Now."_ Lilly ordered.

Following orders, David placed a small towel on her lap so the blood wouldn't get on it, followed by laying his body down, and resting his head on her lap. The fabric of the dress felt silky against David's face as he sighed and looked up at her face…which was blocked a bit by a pair of breasts.

"You know…the view from up here is quite nice." David smirked, only for Lilly to flick him at his nose hard. "Ouch!"

"Fresh," Lilly muttered. She pulled out a pair of tweezers, cotton balls including the iodine, and placed them on the table. "Now where does it hurt?"

_*Twenty minutes later…*_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Jesus Christ, that hurts!" David screamed.

"Oh, hush, I barely touched you on that one." Lilly said lightly dabbing at David's face with an iodine soaked cotton ball. She scoffed as David cringed at the intense stinging. "You know for a 'hitman', you're such a big baby."

"You gonna feed me and change me then? You gonna tell me a bedtime story too while you're at it?" David asked sarcastically, only to get flicked at his nose once more. "Ow!"

"Smartass…just lay still, I'm almost done here David." Lilly said as she grabbed a few band-aids. "Hey David, who's the girl in that prom picture?"

David heaved a sighed thinking about that picture. "My first girlfriend,"

"Oh? Does she have a name?"

"Olivia Shibari…me and her dated for the entire school year till she had to move."

"Where to?" Lilly asked while gently applying a band-aid on the hitman's face.

"Tokyo. Her father was some executive yuppie for a company called Zaibatsu. He got promoted and her mother, who was Irish by the way, got a good job too. During the summer, she told me the news…and she had to go." David's mind flashbacked to the day she told him in front of her house. She cried, while he stood firm and held her tightly saying he was going to miss her. And he did...terribly.

"She must have been something special huh?"

_She was my first,_ David thought. The nights the two would go to the Speedway and watch cars race around, the nights the two would go to Spartans and share a plate together. The nights where she would sneak him into her parents house, and have sex countless times in her room, the back yard, or in the den, then headed home and got an ass-whoopin' from his mom at 4am.

_Those were the days,_ David thought. He shook his head, letting go of the past as he then looked up at Lilly and answered her question. "Well, she teach me how to swordfight, read some Japanese and how to eat properly with chopsticks. We do talk every now and then on email."

"I see," Lilly said as she placed the next band-aid on his face. "Well, I'm all done. You only had two serious cuts on your face; the other three however, weren't that bad. Just be glad your face isn't scared like crazy. Might've started calling you Seal."

"Har, har," David said dryly. "Last time I checked, women love scars. Makes them sympathetic."

"Maybe…I'll admit, it does make you a bit rugged." Lilly commented with a wink.

David laughed. "Lilly…um, thanks. For taking care of my face."

"It's the least I can do for you cheering me up back at Al Dente," Lilly grinned holding his hand tenderly. Her heart was beating at a moderate pace as she thought of the positive things David had told her.

"_You deserve someone a hell of a lot better than Johnny. Guys like him only act like that cause, they're insecure about themselves."_

"_First of all, you are something alright. Something great in fact. You're funny, sweet, and easy on the eyes."_

She then firmly squeezed his hand as she he bent her head down, till she was close to his face and, kissed him on cheek, right where the scar was. Her heart was beating much more rapidly as she pulled away smiling gently at him.

David sat up, and looked at her a little bit shocked, but still held her hand out of respect. "What was that for?"

"For being sweet to me," Lilly said scooting over till she was close to his face once again. She held his hands once more and stared in his eyes.

"Uhh…Lilly, you get any closer to my face, you would be chewing my gum," David said jokingly.

"Remember, when you told me that I deserve someone a lot better than Johnny?"

"Yeah, what about it?" David wondered trying to scoot a bit away, only for Lilly to scoot closer to him. "It's the truth; you deserve someone much, _much_ better."

She then moved her face and whispered gently in David's ear. "Well, how about you?"

"What about me?"

Lilly smiled and kissed his ear gently. "You're the kind of guy I want."

David's body shivered at the kisses Lilly was giving to him. "Umm, what about Johnny? Or did you forget that you have a boyfriend so soon?"

"It doesn't matter…but for right now, and I think you said it best…forget about Johnny, and let's just have a good night." Stared at him deeply, "I'm here David…not him."

David nodded, placing his right arm around Lilly's waist, while the other hand moved from her hand and was now resting between her shoulder blades, pulling her slowly into him.

Lilly's left hand splayed on David's chest. Her right hand was now behind his head, gently pulling him close and holding him in place.

Their bodies were pressed against each other as the two kissed passionately. The duality between passion and sheer power was intense as they two were lost in the moment. David wanted her even more as the kiss grew each second, while Lilly wanted him even much more, as she slipped her tongue gently into his mouth, twirling her tongue against his, deepening the kiss even further.

Lilly moaned lightly as David gently pushed her down on the couch till he was on top of her. He pressed himself down on her, feeling her chest against his, while Lilly wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed firmly, causing David to let out a satisfied groan. The two continued to grope each other and venture to new heights as far as possible, until the need for air, prompted the two to break the kiss.

David pulled up from her, panting lightly as he stared wide-eyed at the lounge singer. Hesitant, and feeling a tad embarrassed for giving in like that, he scooted a bit away from her, creating some space between them.

Lilly was no better than David was. Her cheeks were flushed, while her lips and body trembled. She quickly sat herself up, straightening her outfit, and crossing her legs. She then stared at the ground, feeling responsible for seducing David. She tried to say something, but the words couldn't come out.

David however, was able to say something first, although, it sounded like he was in a bewildered state of mind than excited. "I…can't…believe we just…Lilly what did we just do?"

"I…have no clue," Lilly admitted. "We…just. Look I'm so sorry for what I did."

"What you did?" David muttered repeating what Lilly said. "I'm the one who got on top of you!"

"Well yeah, not that I didn't enjoy that," She shook her head trying hard to not think about how much it turned her on, and how moist her panties were getting. Her voice did soften a bit. "Look, why don't we discuss this in the morning. Would that be better?"

"Yeah, sure," David nodded. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Actually, I was wondering if I can stay here. Now, before you start, its just cause Johnny has been looking for me, and he just said some shit to piss me off so I just need a place to stay. Only for the night though, I can get a cab ride back to my place later, alright?"

"Ugh, fine. But you're sleeping on the couch." David said as he stood up and quickly had to turn away due to the erection he had bulging in his pants.

"Aw, come on," Lilly protested. "Let me sleep on the bed. Be a fuckin' gentleman!"

"Fine, fine, but only cause you did such a good job taking care of my face." David said as he headed to the kitchen. "There's soap, extra towels and an extra washcloth in the bathroom also."

Lilly grabbed her jacket, got up and started making her way to his bathroom still in her heels. She stopped, and turned around looking at David, seductively smiling. "You sure you aren't going to pounce on me in the middle of the night, while I'm asleep and do something freaky are ya?"

_Please don't fuckin' tempt me,_ David thought as he remained silent.

Lilly laughed. "Just sayin'. Have a good night David. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah…you too."

David poured himself a glass of water and headed for the couch, taking his shirt off and setting it on the coffee table. When he glanced up, he still saw Lilly standing there, with an instinctive smile slowly creping across her face admiring what she was looking at. She tried desperately to stop, but she couldn't help it.

"Quit starin'!" David said sounding like a teenager not getting what he wanted as Lilly giggled and closed the door.

He started drinking his water slowly thinking about the kiss he shared with her. The scent of her perfume still lingered on him, as well as the couch as he was in deep thought. _Lilly is in my house…for the night in my bed. Well as long as it's just for the night, I guess it can't be so bad. I still can't believe we even kissed…and it wasn't one of those 'thank you for being a friend' kiss…this was one of those 'I want you right here, right now' kind of kisses. Maybe I should go see if she needs anything in the bathroom…no, no, no! That will just lead to more kissing, next thing you know, I got her bent over the sink, moaning and groaning, while I'm banging away like there's no tomorrow...maybe in the shower or against the wall! Now that I think about it…no, no NO! Just relax…drink some water, and calm down. To be honest though, I actually enjoyed myself today, and I'm glad she did as well._

David finished his glass as he placed it on the table near the first aid kit. He yawned as he glanced down and still had a hard-on from earlier and shook his head. "Note to self, take a cold shower…a _really cold shower._" He then heard his cell phone ring as he pulled it out from his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Hey David," Alan said as he was laying down in his bed. He was watching 'That 90's Show' with a half naked Tiffany snuggled up to him snoring. "What are you up to tomorrow afternoon?"

"I was thinking of going to Club Sugar Daddy, see how Randy is doing. Why, what's up?" David said heading back to the kitchen to refill his glass.

"Paul wants us to hit the Yardies tomorrow in their territory. And we're gonna hit them hard."

"Exactly how we're going to do that?"

"Don't know all the details, but don't worry, the pay is going to be great. Just be ready, and get yourself a vest. Cause we're coming over to pick ya up. See ya!"

Alan hung up before, David could even ask him what time would they show up. Rolling his eyes, he set the alarm on his phone, and finished his water. When he set the empty glass on the table, he shifted his body, and stared at the ceiling thinking about Lilly...and smiled.

* * *

**_That's right folks...I did it! I FUCKIN' DID IT! A full blown romantic scene with David and Lilly! Go me! :D_**

**_Al Dente was the name of a restaurant that I heard on GTA IV...my guess is it's that its the equivalent__to The Olive Garden_. _Ol' Irish 900 is obviously the equivalent to Ol' English 800. Taco Smell is of course Taco Bell, and the name of David's first Olivia Shibari is a name from Asian BBW porn star Kelly Shibari. Apparently when she first started her line of work, she used the name Olivia when she first started...thought I'd give you that bit of trivia right there. She however is going to be in the story later on, so don't worry! :P_**

_**It took me weeks to figure out the kind of dress I wanted Lilly to wear. When David said sexy in the other chapter, I wanted it to be sexy times ten.**_** _I also figured that it was about time to finish off the prologue of Lilly's life before she came to Daytona, followed by having a breakdown about Johnny, so why not have David cheer her up and tell her the truth, also by making her laugh by putting down the really bad comedian, followed by kicking his ass later on outside the joint.  
_**

_**The romance scene was a bit hard to write. To be honest I haven't wrote one in years, so I was feeling a bit rusty on it. Originally it was supposed to be a sex scene, but I figured, 'Nah...don't wanna give it to you guys like that. Let you wait on that! heh heh heh.' So I instead made the two make out. If you got any ideas on how I can make the next one (which won't be for a long while haha), send me a message. Probably by the next date the two go on, I might have them go to a club. What do you think they should go?  
**_

_**Well hope you loved reading this chapter. Will Lilly and David become an item behind Johnny's back? What kind of job does Paul want David, Alan, and Randy to do the next day? Will Johnny stop being a douchebag and be nice to Lilly? Will Randy ACTUALLY visit Rosa at the home for a change? Will I be much faster with posting a new chapter? Well tune in to find out! Read and Reply and have a great day! ^_^**_


	32. Chapter 32:Rest In Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for the GTA game or the cities or the characters in the game...however I do own the city I made up and the characters that I myself created.

Here I am, coming at you with another double header! Hope you guys enjoy reading! ;)

* * *

The next day rolled in quickly as the alarm on the cell phone began to vibrate, follow by ringing. David slowly woke up and turned the phone off by pressing a button on it. As he slowly sat up, he smelled food being cooked. As he slowly tried to get off the couch, he failed miserably by falling off. It took him a minute to collect his bearings as he got up and followed his nose to the kitchen.

_It almost smells like the food I had with Lilly the other night,_ David wondered as he walked into the kitchen and much to his shock saw Lilly.

She didn't have the evening dress at all and instead, had on a Vice City Blaze basketball jersey that was a size too big on her. She stood in front of the stove, barefoot and warming leftovers, and turned around with a light smile on her face.

"Good morning. You're just in time for some breakfast."

"Just what exactly are you doing in my jersey?" David asked, not bothering to say good morning to her.

"Wearing it dummy. It was either this or, parade around your place naked. I can take this off if you like David." Lilly said as he reached down and pulled it half way, exposing nothing underneath.

_Why me_, David mused as he struggled not wanting to pounce on her once again. "It's fine…you can keep it. Besides, it looks nice on you."

"Aww, how sweet of you to say that," Lilly giggled as she grabbed two plates and started serving breakfast. "Listen, about what we did the other night."

"Yeah, about that," David said remembering as he took a plate and ate a little bit, while standing up. "Listen, if we do go out, it would be difficult as hell to keep it from Johnny."

"So you don't want to be a couple then?" Lilly asked, sounding offended.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, we can try to make it work, but I have to know that I can trust you into keeping this a secret. Not to mention if we go out, we would have to meet somewhere where no one would suspect us. Can I trust you on that?"

"I promise," Lilly said vowing not to tell a soul as she leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips. "It's just going to be a little hard for me to break up with Johnny though."

"How hard is it to say 'I don't like your ass anymore, and I wanna see other people, so lose my number'?"

"Knowing him, he'll flip out. Everytime I look at him, I see how much of a creep he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he was cheating on me.

_If you only knew,_ David thought.

Lilly continued talking. "But I'll try eventually." Lilly said as she started eating her food. "And when it happens, I'll give you a call…soon as I get a new phone."

"What do you mean 'a new phone'?" David asked as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Remember when I told you he called me the other night?" Lilly asked, as she joined with him on the couch. David nodded. "Well, I broke my phone after what happened. But I can a new one…as old as that phone was, it needed to be trashed."

"Oh I see, listen; if he tries anything to hurt ya, in any way, shape or, form, let me know right away ok?" David said eating some more

"Before or after I scratch his out?" Lilly smirked.

"Maybe after."

The two laughed as Lilly scooted closer to him. Setting the plate on the couch, she turned and straddled his thigh and held him close. David set his plate on the table as well and he wrapped his arms around her and looked directly at her. She was a thing of beauty, as leaned up to kiss her. The second he felt his lips press against hers, he heard the door open. His heartbeat went into complete overdrive as he completely forgot about locking the door behind when they came in the other night.

Lilly was also in total shock as she jerked her head to see two figures walking in. Her heart was beating just as fast as David's. Her hands quickly became cold and clammy as eyes shot at David, as if saying 'the fuck are we going to do now'.

David's eyes widened as he saw who the two people were, as they walked in talking and laughing. Randy and Alan.

"Damn, David, you oughta lock up your door. People can just walk in and…oh…shit." Randy said speechless as him and Alan stared at the couple on the couch. "Uhh…our bad little brother. We'll knock next time…right Alan?"

Alan just stared at Lilly's figure as Randy nudged him to snap out of it. "Yeah…we'll come back in a little bit. You guys…umm woah…have fun."

_Well so much for that secret,_ David thought. He then felt Lilly get off his lap and sit far away from David, feeling embarrassed. "Look you two need to come in."

Randy scratched his head confused. "Look man, I don't if she's into foursomes."

"Yeah, man. I'm not _that_ much of a freak."

"Not what I meant!" David yelled. "Get in here now!"

The two stepped inside, with Alan locking the door. Meanwhile, Lilly quickly got up, turning her face away at them, and hurried towards his bedroom, leaving David sitting there, wondering what to say let alone what to do.

The second Randy heard the door close, he grinned. "Alright, David, let's hear it. How was she?"

"How was what?" David said staring at his grinning brother.

"Come on man, details! Was she a moaner or a screamer? What color were her panties. Does she even wear _any_ to begin with?"

"Fuck the details, how is Johnny going to take this when he finds out?" Alan said with some concern on his face.

"He's right bro. He'll kill you before you even realize it."

David flinched at the name, and slowly stood up getting right up to Alan and Randy's faces. "We aren't telling him a goddamn thing."

"Are you fucking crazy? He'll suspect something is up!" Randy cried out.

"I'll worry about it then, not you. Which is why, I'm asking you two to keep this secret from spreading around. I'm dead serious on this."

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone...right Randy?" Alan said as him and David stared at Randy.

"Well, me and secrets don't particularly mix…" Randy was cut off mid-sentence as David gave his brother a quick but, hard jab in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him as Randy fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. A few seconds later, Randy got up and nodded to his brother's request. "But in this case, my lips are sealed."

"Good…now that's been settled, why are you guys here so early?" David said sitting back down.

Randy sat down with him and picked up the plate of food Lilly had and started eating. He made a face and, placed it back on the table. "Well it's for the job we're doing for Paul remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I just didn't think you two would be here so early," David said leaning back, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah and, we didn't expect you to have Lilly straddled on your lap, ready to give it to ya." Randy quipped, as David leaned forward and shot a nasty glance at his older brother. "I mean, does she get wet in the heat of the moment, is she wet all the time, or do you gotta work it up to get her pussy soaked?"

David answered his question with another punch to Randy's stomach. Randy clutched to his stomach, wheezing and groaning in pain.

"What the fuck dude!" Randy cried out almost falling off the couch.

"Randy, you deserved that one," Alan said shaking his head. "He didn't tell us much, but we're supposed to meet at his place by noon. So that gives us plenty of time to get what we need, before we show up to his place."

"Did he tell you how much we're getting for this job?" David asked.

"Somewhere in the thousands I guess. You want in on this?" Randy said sitting up.

"Yeah, just let me get in the shower and changed," David got up and headed towards the bathroom. When he stripped down, he got inside and turned the water on and showered. He was surprised that the bathroom wasn't a mess when Lilly was in it. He even noticed that she had the washcloth, and towel in the hamper with the dirty clothes. _Great…now Alan and Randy know about me and her…better to have those two keep a secret than anyone else as far as I'm concerned._

After thirty minutes of showering, David stepped out of the steamy bathroom in a towel. Normally he would've walked around naked, but it was a different story when it came to having company in his place especially when it came to his brother and Alan. When he got in, he saw Lilly in the covers of his bed.

"You awake?" David said as he leaned down and poked her shoulder.

She moved a bit as she turned her head, and saw David head towards his closet. "I can't believe they know about…well, you know."

"Nothing to worry about Lilly," David shrugged and opened his closet and go through his list of clothes. "I'm sure they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Are you positive?" Lilly said as she turned her head away, while David changed.

"One-hundred percent positive Lilly," David swore, as he dropped the towel down and threw on a pair of boxers and socks. "Besides, Randy knows better than to be a blabbermouth." _At least I hope he is, _he thought as he grabbed a pair of beige cargo pants and a matching shirt.

"Well fine," Lilly sighed as turned her head to see David dressed and, looking for a pair of shoes to wear. "Where are going you off to?"

"Just need to do some work," David replied grabbing a pair of light brown Mugz boots.

"Hey I was wondering if you could drop me off before you head off with the boys." Lilly asked as she rolled out of his bed, and stood in front of him, still dressed in the jersey.

"You better put on some pants then," David commented on Lilly's attire. He then, went to his bottom drawer, and pulled out a pair of navy blue cargo shorts and tossed them to her. "Wear those alright?"

"What about shoes?" Lilly asked as she started putting on the shorts.

"Walk in those pumps," David commented back.

"Oh…well, alright." Lilly muttered as, she grabbed her shoes and started putting them on. "Um, David?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Did you rub my tits while I was asleep the other night?" Lilly said with a concern look on her face.

David took a step back in shock. "WHAT! No! I wouldn't do that to you!" David protested loudly enough to have Alan and Randy laugh in the living room.

"I know, I just wanted to see how you would react," Lilly said laughing. "You should see the look on your face…priceless!" Lilly continued laughing while David stared at her and mumbled. "Aw, come on now, don't be a buzzkill." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then grabbed her dress, panties, jacket, purse, and was now heading out of his room. "You going to just stand there like a dork or are we going?"

"Yeah, yeah; I'll be there in a second," David replied as he went into his closet once more and grabbed the vest he had on the other night. Once he placed the vest over his shirt he then headed out the room and, and back to the living room where the three were waiting for him.

Randy finished eating Lilly's plate of food and stood up. "Well, now that you and your woman, are finished with your quickie, can we get a move on?"

David punched him a third time, causing his older brother to drop to the ground once more. "You gonna keep being a smartass?" He then grabbed his car keys and checked to see if he had his phone with him.

"You know, you aren't going to keep punching me man…I'll bust your ass like I used to when we were kids!" Randy said gagging for air as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," David started heading out the door. "I'll take Lilly in my car, you guys head to Pineapple Lane. I'll catch up with you."

"Not a problem man," Alan nodded as he headed out the door.

Randy followed as he turned his head and looked at David. "Catch up with me and Alan? What, so you two can play kissy face?" Before David could hit him once more, Randy threw his arms up and smiled. "I was kidding! Shit, can't take a fucking joke, I swear…"

Lilly stared at David looking concerned about Randy. "Are you…"

Before she could even finish, David responded back. "Yes, I'm sure. He won't tell anyone. He's just being an ass."

"An ass huh? You should've seen how he was talking to me, the day you and him became part of Paul's gang." Lilly scoffed as she headed out the door.

"I really don't wanna know." David responded, as he closed the door, followed by locking it. The two headed towards the elevator and headed straight down, for the parking garage level, and quickly stepped out. David deactivated the car alarm, and got inside the car, followed by Lilly getting inside the passenger side. Once the two closed the doors, David turned on the car's engine, shifted the car into reverse, and pulled out of the parking spot, before Lilly could even put on her seatbelt.

"Christ, David, slow down!" Lilly yelled, as she was holding her things in her lap.

Rolling his eyes, David slowed down a bit when they came up to a red light, and managed to put on his seatbelt. "There, how's that?"

"Better, thank you," Lilly said as she buckled up and messed around with his radio again. She switched the station and turned it to Babble 100.3, a right-wing talk radio station.

The two listened in as the radio host Elijah Gripinstroh was rambling about the crime spiking up in the different parts of the city along with two other panelist.

"Listen; with the crime rising up these past weeks, I think it's a blessing that we have N.O.O.S.E. around here." Elijah said proudly.

One panelist, who was a woman in late-thirties, decided to speak. "Are you kidding me Elijah? You ever saw how much these people love their job a bit too much? What about the assassination attempt on Benny Tao, and the manhunt that occurred? People got hurt going for that killer."

The second panelist commander Dyson Winters interjected. "What are you talking about? We're doing what's necessary to ensure your safety, little lady."

"Tell me you're fucking joking! Twenty-six innocent civilians were killed, while eleven were wounded just to catch this one man! _One simple man!_ On top of that, _you didn't even catch the man_! According to the reports, you guys gunned down one of your own without even checking to see if it was him, while the real killer slipped away. And you guys say you're the best of the best…give me a break!"

Dyson got right into her face and yelled. "You got a lot off fuckin' nerve to talk down about the National Office Of Security Enforcement! We do a lot more at six in the morning, than what most of those doughnut munching, fucking a hooker in the backseat of their car having, pricks could do in an entire goddamn week! Besides, not everyone is perfect! The city's police department couldn't stand up to him either."

Elijah agreed, "He's right, these cops don't do much these days."

The woman female panelist laughed hearing the amount of bullshit was being shoveled to her. "Oh, get off his dick will you? But with a name like grip-n-stroke, I wonder."

"The name is Gripinstroh. It's German! It means something you know, so say the name right. Do you understand you fuckin' liberal? _Gripinstroh!_"

""I'd rather be a liberal than a right-winged kiss ass any day," The female panelist scoffed. "And as for your name meaning something in German, I bet it means Nazi or scat-playing faggot."

Elijah immediately jumped at her, ready to strangulate her. "You lil…"

David turned the radio to another station before the madness could even begin. He switched it to Daytona Classics and the song Fur Elise was playing lightly. He couldn't stand politics left or right squabbling over little bullshit. He also found it funny how one person would just wake up and, say to themselves that they were going to be a democrat or a republican for the rest of their life. It was all bullshit to him, and even if he voted (which he never did), his vote wouldn't mean shit, due to politicians rigging the voting elections. It's how President Alex Shrub got reelected in office back in 2004. He made a turn passing the Well Stacked Pizza Co., and felt his phone vibrate, he checked it and saw that it was Randy texting him.

'Stop fucking her and head over here bro!'

David scoffed as he pocketed his phone and entered the suburbs. He slowed down seeing a few kids running around, shooting each other with water guns. He saw as one kid squirted another with his gun, and the kid pretended he was shot and sprawled on the street. _Heh…I used to be like those kids…first it's water guns, then bb guns…next thing you know, they'll be walking around toting Desert Eagles, Beretta's, and Tec-9's by the time they're in high school…_

"David, look out!"

David snapped out of it, as he stomped on the brake, nearly hitting a child. The child stared at them frightened as he picked up his toy gun and, scurried off to the rest of his friends.

Lilly stared him worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just got a few things on my mind," David said feeling bad as he made the turn near her house. "Just hope that kid doesn't hate me."

"Probably," Lilly said shrugging.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence Lilly," David snidely remarked. As he stopped a right in front of her place, he turned the music down and glanced at Lilly figure. _Damn, she looks good,_ he thought as he unlocked the door, allowing the singer to step out of his car.

As soon as she unbuckled her seatbelt, Lilly scooted closer and gave David a deep, but quick kiss. When she pulled away from him, she smiled brightly. "David, I want to thank you a lot on taking me out last night, and for deciding to go out with me."

"In secret," David said quickly reminding her.

"Yeah, yeah, in secret," Lilly laughed. "But I'm also glad you told me you think I have a career in singing. I might try to look up an agent somewhere."

"Well, how about me, I could be your agent," David suggested.

"But you're skilled in being an accountant, and in computers, not an agent in the music business," Lilly explained.

"You also for got my skills in driving, shooting. But, I'm also skilled into haggling people into what I want." David grinned.

"So, you're saying you haggled me into your place, then into your arms, and all that?" Lilly said lowering her eyes and making contact with his while, bringing her voice in a low seductive tone.

"Uhh…well…I…umm." David was at a lost for words as he felt his hands tremble a bit on the steering wheel till they made a rhythmic tap.

"You know, you're so easy to arouse you know that?" Lilly said giving him a quick kiss on the nose and, pulled back laughing. "You doing anything tonight after you're little job?"

"Probably hang out with my brother. Lord knows, I haven't done much of that lately."

"Well, I'll give you a call sometime. Take care of yourself handsome." Lilly said as she stepped out of the car and winked at David. She then started heading back to her house, while David stared at her ass move and grinned to himself.

As soon as she got inside the place, David locked the doors and proceeded to heading to Pineapple Lane. He took the shortest route possible to avoid getting Alan and Randy getting mad at him, for talking his time dropping Lilly off. He exited the suburban district and entered on downtown, swerved on the street, avoiding traffic both incoming and oncoming, while his phone began to vibrate again.

As David pulled a hard left turn avoiding a bum pushing a shopping cart full of empty soda cans, he looked at his phone, which was another text message.

'Come on David, move your ass! We're already at the lot.'

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on," David said aloud as he quickly pocketed his phone and got his hand on the steering wheel and on the gear shift. He was doing sixty-five in a fifty mile per hour zone, and not one single cop was around. Even if they saw him, they wouldn't have a chance in hell to catch him.

He entered Pineapple Lane and slowed down, looking for the beige and red manor Paul resided in. Not wasting any time, David honked the horn twice and saw the gates open. He drove inside, and saw several people walking around talking. He also saw Alan's Sunrise and Randy leaning against the side, while Alan was talking to Paul. The two of them were standing next to a hearse including two coffins. The only thing that made him feel at easy was not seeing Johnny nor his car anywhere in the area.

_What the fuck is going on here,_ David wondered as he slowed down and parked the Sentinel near Alan's car. He quickly got out, and power walked over to Paul and Alan. Randy saw his little brother and ran over to him.

"Bout time you showed up." Randy scolded but low enough so only David could hear.

"Don't start Randy," David said rolling his eyes, and continued walking. "What's up with Paul and the coffins? Did somebody die?"

"Beats me," Randy said putting his hands in his pockets for a piece of gum. "As long as it isn't any of us, then we're ok."

Paul was wearing a black suit with a cardinal red shirt inside and oxfords. He had a look of satisfaction as he glanced at Randy and David walking up to him. "Glad to see you two finally arrive. You two ready to die?"

"What?" Randy said as he defensively went into his pocket for his Colt King Cobra revolver.

"Take it easy guys, I'm only kidding." Paul said smiling. He then walked up to them and started speaking again. "A few days ago they hit a shipment of some guns I wanted, and killed three of my men…and for a while I've been trying to figure out how to get them back but morning, I can. Now I don't know how lucky I am, that the Yardie's lost two of their best men, but I'm glad it happened."

Randy looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The other night, some crazy ass gunned down two of King Quincy's cousins back at downtown. I wish I could meet the man responsible for making this happen. How I know they were cousins, well I had someone ID both of the bodies for me at the morgue, and run a search."

_Guess I'm the crazy ass,_ David said to himself mentally.

Paul continued while pacing back and forth. "Now, this is a starling blow to them and loss of morale. But I want to drop the morale of these curry goat eating bastards even further."

"What do you want us to do?" David asked.

Paul stopped and stared at the two. "You boys ever heard of the phrase, 'adding salt to the wound'?"

Both brothers nodded.

Paul smiled. "Good…cause right now, King Quincy is wounded. And I want you boys to add a ton of salt on the wound. Enough to make the prick scream bloody murder!"

"How?" Randy wondered.

"You and your brother are going to be in these coffins, while Alan drives the hearse up to the Faded Memories Cemetery. They think it's going to be a closed casket ceremony, but no. During the service, I want you two to spring up and kill _everyone_. Give this bastard the surprise of his life."

David nodded, thinking to himself how surprised the people would react. He then looked at Paul. "Is King Quincy going to be there?"

"Absolutely, however, I don't want him killed." Paul demanded.

"Why not? Wouldn't killing him off be much easier?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but I want him to witness what happens when you mess with a Forelli. He suffers, while everyone dies around him, do you understand?"

Both of them nodded again.

"Good, now get prepped up and in those pine boxes, the service starts in two hours. Remember boys, make him suffer." Paul ordered as he turned on the heel of his foot and started walking back inside the compound.

"I can't believe this," Randy said sounding surprised as he started walking. "We're crashing a funeral, by getting into those coffins and then, surprise! Gun them all down, leaving this King Quincy alive to witness the death all around him, doesn't that seem like some morbid shit to you David?"

"I can care less if we had to kill his mother. As long as the pay is good, I don't find it essential to ask questions." David deadpanned as he followed his brother towards the hearse.

"Whatever bro, besides, you don't even know who this Quincy guy looks like, and I've hardly ever saw that guy cause he had a bunch of people surrounding him."

"Actually I had the pleasure of seeing that asshole before." David confessed.

"When?"

"Last night. I had some work from Quentin over at the dealership involving stealing some stolen parts. Turns out the Yardies had it and Quincy was there. So after a gunfight, and a car chase, I killed two people in this truck, that had the stuff in there. I just didn't know that was his family."

"No…no, way," Randy shook his head in bewilderment. He couldn't believe what his little brother told him as he stood there and started laughing. "_You're_ the crazy ass, Paul was talking about?"

"Keep it down!" David said firmly causing a few people to look at them for a few seconds and then, going back to their business.

Alan walked over to them, smoking a cigarette and smiling gleefully. "He tell you guys the mission?"

"Yeah…what kind of weapons are we dealing with here?" David wondered.

"Glad you asked. Courtesy of Brett Hawkins, take a look." Alan said proudly as he opened both coffins reveling heavy weaponry.

In one coffin was a M249 S.A.W. with a forward grip attachment and laser sighting, along with an extra box of ammunition, including a few grenades. In the second coffin was a RPK light machine gun with two drum magazines, including an RPG with two rockets. In both of them was a small headset with a walkie-talkie radio attached to it.

"Well, I already know what I'll be using for today," Randy said happily.

_Go figure,_ David thought as he got inside the coffin with the RPK, while Randy got inside the coffin containing the M249.

"Alright, you boys all tucked in. Now, I got a headset on just like the one you two have, so I'll let you know what's going on. Other than that, rest in peace, sit tight, and don't get claustrophobic."

_Rest in peace…cute,_ David thought as he watched Alan close the coffin on Randy, followed by closing the coffin on him.

After a few minutes of the two putting on the headsets, and arming the guns, several people loaded both the coffins inside, placing them on top of each other.

David heard the engine start, followed by the car moving, while he switched the radio headset, while gripping the handle of his weapon. "Hey Randy, how's your coffin?"

Randy wasn't so lucky as he felt stuffed. "Ok I guess…would've been better if we just pulled a drive-by on them. Much easier you know?"

"Well too bad, so suck it up, and deal with it. We both know I have to, so just relax, besides, the drive shouldn't be so bad."

"Probably not," Alan's voice came on the headsets. "Traffic here is pretty congested in downtown."

"So take a shortcut!" Randy suggested as he struggled to get comfortable.

"Might as well…didn't want to get the car all scratched up though."

"Well, tough! Just get us there," Randy yelled. "Barely have enough legroom as it is."

"Randy, it's a coffin…not an Easy-Boy leather chair," David sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up! I never have been inside a coffin before, let alone while I'm still alive! It's new to me."

"Same here, but I'm learning to cope with it. Do the same thing I'm doing."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Randy said feeling paranoid.

"_RELAX!_" Both David and Alan yelled on the headset.

Sighing with frustration, Randy took their advice and decided to close his eyes and kept still.

Back in front of the hearse, Alan made a turn near an ally and slowed down bit narrowly missing a dumpster. Soon as he exited out, he made another turn entering downtown's entertainment area. He swerved away from a '92 Blista Compact, and entered on the wrong side of the street.

"What's going on up there Alan?" David said through his headset as he heard horns honking, and blaring.

"Just a bunch of Sunday drivers," Alan sighed as he dodged an oncoming '98 Admiral, which caused to crash into a hotdog stand.

"And what the hell was that?" Randy wondered.

"Female driver…you know how most of 'em can't drive worth a damn."

"Good point," Randy said laughing. "I haven't met one that could drive very well."

David rolled his eyes. "Contradicting yourself again aren't we Randy? What about when Tiffany was driving that ambulance while you were bleeding in the back? She was doing pretty well."

Remembering it very well, Randy huffed. _"Shut up smartass!"_

"Just sayin'," David said chuckling.

"Almost there guys, so keep the noise level down." Alan said exiting out of downtown, and entering the suburbs. He turned on the radio to V-Rock, where the song 'Cemetery Gates' by Pantera just started playing.

_Great, the song Cemetery Gates…and we're heading to a cemetery on top of that…how fucking appropriate,_ David wondered as he then heard something he didn't want to hear at all; Randy doing a piss poor rendition of the song, and barely knowing the words to it.

"Redrum…redrum. Is this some conspiracy? Crucified for myself…with an analogy beneath me…in seems so unreal…left to my misery…"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, do you even know the words to the song?"

Randy ignored his brother's question as he continued singing horribly. "Redrum come talk to me, with a drip in his eyes…nothing new for him to see, I didn't ask him why, I will remember. Below soul where it remains, now I watch the fallen rain…all I can see is something, something. Well I guess you took my youth. And gave it all away. Like the birth of a new found joy, this love would end in rage...and when she died I couldn't cry, the pride within my soul. You left me…incomplete! All alone as the memories now unfold."

Alan quickly shut the radio off and got back on the headset. "Randy? Buddy? Do us a favor…shut the fuck up man!"

David laughed. "I second that…you suck! You hardly know the words to the song, let along can't even carry a tune! Pantera would kick your ass if he heard you wail like a little bitch."

"You guys are jealous!" Randy said defensively.

"Jealous? That we can't sing like a woman whose hair is on fire? Really Randy…we're jealous?" David said laughing even more.

"Hey, mom used to say I sounded good!"

"That was because she didn't want to hurt your feelings. Face it man, you can't hold a note, let alone memorize the lyrics to save yourself."

"Fuck you!" Randy said angrily, causing David to laugh even harder.

"Well, now that we all know that Randy's talent's doesn't involve singing, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Alan said interrupting the sibling rivalry. "Got a few minutes till the service starts, so no talking, and only come out of the coffins when I give you the code word."

"What's the code word?" David wondered.

"From beyond the grave."

"Isn't that a bit too long?" Randy wondered.

"What do you suggest then?" Alan said challenging him.

"Something short, sweet, easy…and no we're not mentioning Lilly," Randy said laughing at his own joke. No one else bothered to laugh. "Come on, you know that was funny…now where was I?"

"Digressing," David muttered.

"The code word should be 'hit it'. Just like I know my brother was hitting it with Lilly the other night." Randy said giggling once again.

"You know…if you weren't my brother, you would probably get shot for that one, let alone for your singing." David said getting annoyed from Randy's repartee.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you crybaby,"

"Can you two stop bickering like a pair of fat girls fighting over the last chicken wing? It's giving me a fuckin' headache!"

"Sorry," The DePalma brothers said in unison.

The Fading Memories Cemetery was vast, filled with gravesites, mausoleums, and a small crypt of the city's former mayor before his right-winged, arrogant successor took his place. There were several trees, benches, including a small office building for people to make plans to bury their dead or to have a burial plot for themselves, just in case something happened; be it death from a car crash, fire, jealous wife, police brutality, or just unlucky enough to catch a stray bullet from someone.

The metal gates slowly opened, as Alan whispered through his headset. "Ok, this is it…both of you be quiet, and sit tight, till I give you the word."

"We _still_ don't even know what the word for us to come out is." Randy whispered.

"_Randy, shut up,"_ David said sounding irritated. "Don't worry Alan, we'll be ready, you just make sure we have a getaway car."

"Not a problem," Alan promised as he saw a worker walk over to him and motioning him to roll down his window. "Hey, how ya doing on this warm afternoon?"

The worker stared at him bored and yawned. "What do you have in the back?"

"Two stiffs, waiting to be six feet under," Alan said with a cheery smile. "Quincy said for me to make sure they were here so that they could start the service."

The worker looked at his clipboard, and skimmed through a list till he spotted Quincy's name. "Oh, yeah, Quincy Gale had the bodies of for his service. It's the large group of people over by the fountain."

Alan thanked him and started to drive past the gates and followed the road. He then rolled up the window, and pulled the gun he had in his holster inside his suit. It was the Colt Delta Elite, along with two clips nestled to the side. As he began to insert a clip into the gun, he saw three people walking over to the hearse, and quickly pocketed the gun before they saw him.

The three were dressed in dark green suits, with snake skin shoes. One of them was wearing a banana colored fedora, and sunglasses. All three of them were medium build, and stared at Alan questionably.

"You 'ere to deliver de coffins?" The Yardie in the yellow fedora said to him lowering his glasses down, staring down at Alan.

Alan nodded. "Yes, do you guys need help?"

"Ya boy, my uncle here will help ya with one of dem."

Inside the coffin, David heard everything and began to control his breathing. He kept his body frozen still, not making any sudden moves, while holding his machine gun tightly in his hands. He heard the backdoors open, followed by feeling someone pulling the coffin out.

"Be careful with dem blood clod!"

"Sorry," Alan apologized.

Randy did the same thing as well, but had a big grin on his face. _Can't wait to shoot some of these guys up…hope they got a reception too, I'm hungry as hell._

The other two Yardies grabbed the coffin and gently pulled t from the hearse and began carrying it towards the service slowly.

There was a large amount of people standing around talking, crying, or sitting down praying quietly. There was a large stand that would support the two coffins as a pastor was consoling a grieving woman.

Quincy was dressed in a white suit with a forest green dress shirt, and a pair of black leather dress shoes. He stood near the pew in silence, thinking about the events that happened the other night. He couldn't believe how his cousin's died in the van, as David gunned them down. There was a lot of regret and pain in him as he heaved a sigh, and saw a few people of his crew, carrying the coffins and placed them gently on the stand. He then stared at Alan and went into his pockets handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you for bringing them here. Appreciate it." Quincy thanked him as he stared at the headset he had on. "What's that for?"

"Oh this?" Alan asked, acting dumb as he gave a nervous smile. "I was listening in on the game. My condolences by the way," Alan said extending his hand out.

"Thank you." Quincy said gravely, shaking the man's hand. He then let go and went back to talk to his crew.

Alan walked away heading towards a fountain of three angles kneeling in front of a very large angel, and began to light a cigarette. As he started smoking, he watched Quincy get everybody's attention, as a Yardie began playing the song 'Hymn to Freedom' by Oscar Peterson on a baby grand piano. "They just started, so get ready boys," Alan whispered into his headset.

Neither David nor, Randy said anything as the two mentally prepared themselves to unleash hell, while the pastor walked behind his pew and began to speak.

"I'm glad all of you could be here today on this day, to say farewell to two souls who lives were snatched by the hand of God."

_Or shot to shit by an Italian hitman,_ David thought.

"Now, we know, they did some bad things before, but we can only hope the very best the Lord could forgive them for their troubled past and embrace them in His arms." The pastor solemnly said as a few more people began weeping. "Lord, we ask you to take these two men and forgive them for our sins, for they not know what they have done. We beg of you to lead their souls not to damnation, but into the light of your divine and absolute glory."

_If it wasn't for the fact that we had to kill them all, that speech would've sounded good,_ David mused, as he continued listening in on the pastor.

"Now I'd like everyone to bow their heads and say a silent prayer in honor of Dodson, and Dexter Gale."

As everyone in the crowd slowly lowered their heads, Alan exhaled a puff of smoke, followed by flicking the cigarette in the fountain. The second it hissed in the water, he drew out his Colt Delta Elite, and said only two words into the headset with a smile.

"Kill 'em."

Faster than anyone could react in the crowd, David and Randy pushed their coffins open, aiming their guns directly at the crowd.

"Halleluiah!" Randy yelled in a sing-song voice, before pulling the trigger. The 5.56mm bullets tore through the crowd like paper targets, while the ones that witnessed this screamed bloody murder.

David pulled the trigger to his RPK, sending a volley of bullets into the temple of a woman trying to run away from the bloodshed. She flipped and slammed into the ground. He then aimed at one that tripped over a fat woman's high heel shoe, and tore his church clothes, and his back open with bullets, killing him on contact.

Alan saw one of the Yardies push away the pastor while, drawing out his pistol; a Glock 18 machine pistol. He quickly tapped the trigger, pumping the Yardie in the chest, blowing off a chunk of his ear, and directly in his face, disfiguring and killing him with ten-millimeter bullets. He then aimed at another Yardie and sent another bullet into the Yardie's eye, tearing out the cornea, ruining the eye and killing him the process.

Quincy stared with a mixed of sheer horror and, being pissed off, as he watched crew being cut down by his enemies bullets. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing as he turned and saw David. His eyes went wide, as he stared at David gun down everyone in front of him.

David's weapon was running low, as he shot up a Yardie in the stomach, exposing his intestines all over the grass. The other Yardie next to him pulled out a Browning Hi-Power pistol and struck three rounds at David causing him to fall off the coffin and hit the ground.

Before the Yardie that shot David could yell in victory, his forehead was blown out, along with his brains plopping next to his boot, thanks to Alan's ten-millimeter pistol. The Yardie dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"You alright?" Alan yelled out.

David slowly got up feeling lucky for him the vest protected him from the slugs. His chest was going to be sore as hell, but a bruised chest was better than having one full of bullet holes. "Sure…I'll manage."

"You again…" Quincy glared at him hard as he slowly went into his pocket, and pulled out a nickel plated, S&W Model 19 revolver with a four inch barrel. "You're going to fucking die!"

The sound of Quincy's voice got David's attention as he shot him in the kneecap, followed by, punching him directly in the crotch, dropping him cold on his side. He then snatched the revolver, tucking it in his back pocket for safe keeping. "As much as I want to join your relatives in hell, it's going have to wait," David said sternly as he got up and witnessed some of the Yardies retreating in a limo. "Shit, we got a couple trying to get away!"

"Is that right?" Randy said as he tossed the S.A.W. down and grabbed the RPG-7 from the coffin including a rocket. He began loading up, hearing the limo starting it's engine.

"Come on Randy, hurry up with that shit!" Alan yelled, reloading his pistol and firing at a Yardie who was lying down prone. Alan fired off three shots, blasting rock away from the tombstone.

The Yaride barrel rolled away from his poor excuse of cover, and returned fire, narrowly missing Alan, and chipped away some of the statue from the fountain. "You ain't leavin' ere alive bitch!"

"I beg to differ," David muttered as he tapped the trigger on his RPK, killing the thug as the bullets tore through his jugular.

"Ready!" Randy shouted as he aimed at the escaping limo. "Kiss your asses goodbye." He pulled the trigger, and a whooshing sound came from the portable anti-tank weapon. He watched in excitement as the stabilizer fins popped out and, sailed through the early afternoon air, right into the side of the Stretch.

The occupants inside the limousine didn't have a chance to scream as the car launched in the air, exploding in a ball of flame, killing everyone inside. The screams mixed with smoke and severed body parts, were a monstrosity. When it came back crashing down, thick plumes of black smoke came from the limo.

Randy grinned at his handiwork, as he got out of the coffin and helped his brother up. "You see how I blew that shit up?"

"Yeah Randy; including anyone within two hundred feet did," David said surveying the damage they caused.

"Well I say it's time we got the hell out of here, before more of them show up," Alan said running up towards them. He then saw Quincy laying on the ground, bleeding from the bullet wound. "For fucks sake David! We weren't supposed to kill him!"

"Don't worry, he got hit in the knee and I knocked him out. He'll live."

"You sure?"

"Alan, you don't die from a bullet to the kneecap."

"Unless you're a big time bleeder, then you die from blood loss," Randy butted in.

"Thank you Randy. But if anything, he's going to be walking with a limp, that's about it."

"Fine, come on, let's get out of here," Alan declared as he started jogging.

"You heard the man, let's jet!" Randy said arming the last rocket. Once he was done, he had the strap of the weapon over his shoulder, while he grabbed the M-249, and reloaded.

"Come on slow ass, Alan is already ahead!" David said loading his RPK with another drum magazine, while looking around to see if any of the guests, or Yardies was in hiding or wounded. He caught one trying to hide himself among several dead bodies. David strolled over till he saw his target. He kicked at Yardie's body, causing it to roll off the guy.

"D-d-d-don't kill me m-aaaaan." He cried.

David stared at him cold, not listening to what he had to say. Cocking the machine gun, he took aim at the pleading man's chest. "Sorry, I got orders to do so."

"Don't do this to me….I got k-k-k-kids! They…was born a few…days ago." Tears were coming out of his eyes as he slowly went into his pocket and held out a picture. The picture was trembling in his hands and he sobbed.

David blinked hearing the words 'I got a kid' echo through his head. He snatched the picture and saw the same guy holding a happy baby girl in his arms, and a smiling brunette woman in the photo was holding a crying baby boy. His mind was boggled as he suddenly, came to a predicament. _Great David, just fucking great! What do you now David? Follow the plan and leave no one alive but that means leave his children without a father. Or…_

"Hey, David, I'm all set!" Randy yelled out. He then noticed the guy near David whimpering. "Did I leave one alive? Lemmie kill him!"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him. You just meet up with Alan, I'll catch you guys in a minute," David replied.

As David's brother started jogging away, David turned his head and stared down at the man, who was now crying.

"Please…please…don't."

"Shut up," David said, continuing to glare at him. Dropping the photo onto the ground, David exhaled, and tapped the trigger a few times…missing his enemy on purpose. The bullets tore into the ground, just inches away from the crying man's head. "Now, play dead, and don't get up till after I'm gone."

The man quickly nodded his head and, kept still as David moved away and started jogging, leaving him alone with the rest of the bodies. He soon caught up with Randy as they made it towards the mausoleum where several Yardies were ducking behind the hearse they arrived in.

Alan was pressed up against a wall, while firing off several rounds. In the midst of the shooting, he sent a hail of bullets, hitting a Yardie in the hip, knees, and then in the throat. Blood spewed out from the wound as the Yardie's cries and shrieks became loud gurgling noises.

"How many are left?" Randy yelled.

"Five…maybe six. Hell, in all this shooting, I lost count you know?" Alan shouted back. "We gotta make it through though, so any ideas would be wonderful right now." He popped from cover and fired off the last two rounds into the back of a retreating Yardie, dropping him to the ground hard, which caused the others to duck. "And now, I'm out of fuckin' ammo!"

Quickly pulling out the revolver from his back pocket, David tossed him a weapon. "Here, you're covered!"

Catching the gun, Alan checked it and pulled the hammer back. "We still gotta get through these assholes!"

"I got an idea," David said hefting up his machine gun. "Randy, you and I come out from cover and spray these fuckers down, while Alan here, jacks a car for us to hop into."

"You sure that shit will work?" Alan said as a shotgun slug nearly hit him and instead, blasted away a chunk of stone.

"You got a better idea?" Randy quipped as he laid down some gunfire at a Yardie. The thug screamed for his mother, as the bullets tore into his groin

David stared at the screaming thug with the bloody crotch and made a face. _If hell's got a choir, I think they got their new soprano_, he wondered as he sent one bullet right between the eyes, shutting him up.

"Fine…I'll back in a minute." Alan pledged, getting ready to make his run.

"We'll be waiting," David said joining his brother on the action. He pulled the trigger hard, laying down suppressive fire, giving Alan the signal. "Run!"

Alan nodded and quickly ran while, most of the Yardie thugs ducked down avoiding the bullets that chipped away at their poor excuse of cover.

One Yardie noticed Alan making a getaway and made a fatal mistake; his head was slightly peeking out from cover. The moment he pulled the trigger, his vision went red, then blurry and then black, as two rounds tore the top of his head off.

"Yeah! Popped the fucker!" Randy grinned as he tapped the trigger a few more times.

"I saw it Randy, nice one," David complemented. "Listen, I want you to scare them a bit more, I'm gonna flank them."

"Fuck that, I'm not gonna let you have all the glory!"

"This isn't a contest Randy!" David yelled getting irritated as he glanced and saw two dark green 01' Lobo sedans pull up.

Inside the sedans came out ten more Yardies in suits, carrying various submachine guns. One of them was carrying an old MAT-49 submachine gun, spraying the area with .45 caliber rounds.

The two brothers, ducked down as the Yardie reinforcements continued their barrage. One of them was carrying a pair of Cobray M-11's, and shooting at wall, chipping away more pieces, and blowing off one of the heads of the statue.

"Fuck this," Randy grunted as he pulled out the RPG, and took several deep breaths. "Cover me David!"

Knowing what he was up to, David nodded and stuck out his gun, blindfiring once more and, hoping he would score a few kills in the process. _I really hope you know what the fuck you're doing,_ he thought as he watched his older brother run.

The bullets narrowly missed Randy, as he sprinted like he was in the Olympics. The adrenaline in his body kicked into overdrive as he continued running for his life. He then turned his head and, saw how bunched up most of the gangsters were and smiled evilly on what to do next. He continued to run as he eyeballed on where to aim and then took a dive. Everything to Randy felt like it slowed down as he pulled the trigger, sending the rocket propelled grenade towards the feet of the Yardie group.

The explosion shook the earth off the Yardies feet, as most of them felt their bodies launch from different angles; each of them screaming in sheer pain. Blood, shrapnel, and body parts flew from every point of view as Randy hit the warm grass with a thud. He laughed at his work, as some that weren't sent up in the air, felt the stinging, hot, shrapnel, bringing them to their knees. It wasn't for too long as one of the cars then exploded, killing off the remaining survivors.

_Goddamn!_ David thought as he stared in amazement.

"I did it! You saw that David! I got 'em all! _Who's the baddass now!_" Randy said rolling on his back laughing hysterically. His eyes then slowly opened as he heard a grunting moan and a click of a weapon.

One was still left alive.

"Oh…fuck," Randy stared as he saw the Yardie shamble to him slowly. His body had multiple bullet wounds, along with embedded pieces of shrapnel. His right arm from the elbow down was blown off, while his suit was in tatters. He stared at Randy glassy-eyed as he slowly pointed a Micro-Uzi at him.

Randy couldn't really move as he starting to wish, he hadn't dropped the machinegun before going along with the plan.

"D…d…di-eee," The Yardie mumbled incoherently, as he pulled the trigger, missing Randy's foot. He tried to pull the trigger again, but was suddenly smacked upside the head by the butt of David's machinegun. The Yardie grunted and slowly turned around and stared at David including the barrel of his RPK.

"You first," David said coldly, as he pulled the trigger.

_BRAAAPP-BRAAAAP-BRAAAPP!_

The bullets from point blank range tore into the thug, like a knife through wet tissue. Blood spilled from the Yardie's body, and on Randy's suit, causing him to freak out as the thug died next to him.

"Fuck man, this was a seventy-eight hundred dollar, custom-made suit from Dider Sachs! You got blood on it asshole!" Randy nagged.

"Be glad it was his and not yours," David said making a point, and helping him up.

"Yeah, well…I was gonna surprise him you know," Randy said trying to sound tough. "I was gonna, think he got the drop on me then bam! I whip out my revolver and blow his skull off!"

"Then why didn't you?" David scolded, staring at his older brother in the face, ready to slap him for his stupidity. "When it comes to these guys bro, you kill them or they kill you."

"Look,"

David slapped him hard before he could explain himself. "No _you_ look! This isn't a fucking game Randy! You pull some shit like that, and they _will_ kill you without hesitation. No questions asked! Especially ones that are drugged up with that Spank shit. You know better than that!"

"David if you just…"

David slapped him again, only harder, "_I'm not finished! _I swear on our mom Randy, if you _ever_ pull some stunt like that next time, I won't hesitate to butcher you myself, because you wanted to 'wait then the moment was right'. Got it?"

"My bad alright? Damn…sorry." Randy said asking for his brother's forgiveness. "Besides, I got them all with that rocket."

"Save it. We can savor the smell of victory later ok? Right now, we got to police up whatever weapons that didn't get blown to shit, and head out of here. We're in Yardie territory so I know there could be more on their way," David said as he turned around and walked towards the bodies, searching for an extra firearm.

_Fuck that hurt,_ Randy said holding the side of his face. It wasn't just any slap that his little brother gave him, it was the kind that meant 'this is serious, so cut the shit, straighten up and fly right'. The same kind of slap Rosa would give him when he acted up in school.

"Come on bro, move your ass!"

"Yeah…in a sec," Randy said tossing the RPG-7 and jogging over to David.

David skimmed through the dead bodies, and saw an MP5/10 slick in blood. There was a severed hand holding on to the grip of the weapon as David removed it. "Ok, found one, here." David said offering the weapon to Randy.

"I'm fine with the weapon I got," Randy boasted. "Besides, it's got crud on it."

"Better than nothing Randy. Besides when that S.A.W. runs out of ammo, then what are you going to use? Harsh language?" David said raising an eyebrow. "Quit complaining, and take it."

Grumbling, he grabbed the weapon from David. David went back and continued looking for a different weapon. Other than the submachine gun he found for Randy it was difficult finding anything through all the destroyed parts and pieces. He sighed getting ready to give up, until he glanced and saw an AK-74u near a dead Yardie. The folding stock was gone, but the rest of the weapon remained intact.

David patted the Yardie down, and found he had an extra clip in his inner coat pocket. After getting the spare magazine, he heard a loud honking sound, followed by a diesel engine. David glanced up and saw a shuttle bus pull up to the gate, but he couldn't believe who was the driver.

"Come on, get in!" Alan shouted. "More of those fuckers are coming!"

_Of all the…ah, fuck it,_ David thought as he picked up both weapons and headed towards the bus.

"A shuttle bus? _You jacked a fucking shuttle bus?_" Randy said sounding at a complete loss.

"It was the best I could find! Soon as I headed out, there wasn't a damn car around the block."

David ran, getting inside and, looked at him confused. "There was a bunch of them when we got around here."

"Yeah… so I walked a bit and saw this. It isn't a Cheetah or a Huntley Sport, but it's the best on such short notice." Alan said sheepishly laughing.

"Short notice? Motherfucker, you had like, ten minutes!" Randy complained. "Why don't we take one of the Lobo's right here?"

Before Alan could answer, the sound of gunshots echoed loudly shattering several windows in the bus, causing David and Alan to duck down. Several green Lobo's sedans including a Cavalcade.

"You want to ask them nicely? Get your ass inside!" David yelled, pulling his brother in the bus. "_Alan, floor it!_"

Alan nodded and stretched his foot out while ducked down, hitting the accelerator.

The moment the two were inside, the bus began to move through the cemetery. David got back up and saw one of the Lobo's pulling up to the side. Dropping the AK-74u, he brought up the RPK again, and pulled the trigger, spraying automatic gunfire at the windshield. The bullets ripped through the windshield, as well as into the driver's face and upper body into bloody mush.

The Lobo steered away from the bus, with everyone inside of it screaming or trying to get out, as it crashed into the fountain. The car didn't explode, but the crash killed everyone inside the car.

"Shit, how they did even get here?" Randy wondered while getting up. He saw the Cavalcade, and fired off several rounds. The bullets tore through the front tire, causing the SUV to pull away.

"Worry about those cars first!" Alan said as he sat back up and stomped on the pedal.

The bus picked up some speed, crashing through several small tombstones, and flowers, but it wasn't enough for it to escape the Yardie's wrath. The bus already suffered though several shattered windows, one of the back tires was punctured by a bullet, and bus's front doors were stuck open.

"I wish, this fucking bus would pick up the pace!" Alan cursed as he took a turn, running over the pastor from the funeral.

Randy looked up at Alan pissed. "Man, _you_ picked this damn vehicle! All the cars in this city to choose from and, you picked _this one!_"

"How was I supposed to get a getaway car? Look it up through the yellow pages?" Alan replied angrily as he saw the Cavalcade come back to shoot back at them again.

The Yardie in the passenger side of the SUV sprayed a Mini-Uzi back and forth, laughing like a deranged lunatic. "Pull da fuck over!" he screamed as he reloaded his weapon and sprayed back and forth.

One bullet pierced through the diver's window, almost catching Alan's nose. He yelped, jerking the steering wheel away, while drawing out the revolver David handed him earlier.

He broke open the window, giving him a better chance to aim. "Go away!" Alan yelled, firing the heavy caliber weapon twice. "Don't you have a plate of oxtails and jerk chicken to go home to?"

The .357 bullet tore through thought the armpit of the Uzi wielding punk, tearing through his flesh, meat, and right into his lung. The Yardie hollered dropping his weapon, as the Yardies in the backseat were taking pot shots with their pistols.

David's RPK ran dry as the last several rounds struck the driver of the other Lobo causing it to spin out slam into the walls of a small church. _Jeez, how many more are going to show up?_ David wondered as he tossed the RPK on the floor and picked up his second weapon, the AK-74u, and assisted his brother with the last Lobo sedan.

Randy was down to his last few bullets as he pulled the trigger every now and then, sending shot after shot at the hood of the green Lobo. He was playing it smart, but it didn't help him as much as thee last bullet smashed though the headlight. "Fuck, I'm out!"

"Use the gun I gave you earlier!" David suggested.

Randy went for the submachine gun, not caring anymore what blood and gunk it had on it, and pulled the trigger hard. Ten-millimeter rounds slammed home against the windshield killing, not only the passenger in the front seat, but the driver as well, tearing through their chests and faces.

"Yeah! Got 'em!" Randy yelled.

"Aren't you glad I told you to take that gun with you?" David said smirking.

"Yeah, whatever!" Randy said not wanting to confess to David he was right.

Alan took another turn heading towards the gate again, firing off the last few rounds in the gun at the SUV. He only managed to execute another Yardie and flat another tire, but the vehicle persistently kept going. Tossing the revolver, Alan pulled a hard turn hitting the Cavalcade.

Both David and Randy, nearly fell as they saw an enraged Alan, jerking the steering wheel towards the SUV, as the two vehicles were heading towards the gate.

"Come on you cocksucker! Spin out or crash. DO SOMETHING!" Alan screamed as he bashed into the SUV once more.

The driver in the Cavalcade panicked as he struggled out of the way to exit out the gate first, but to no avail. The two cars were going at fifty miles per hour, as he saw his enemy, jerk the steering wheel one more time, causing the Yardie to scream as the shuttle bus made it pass the gate, and the SUV crashed right into the solid brick wall, forcing the Yardie to fly through the glass windshield, and out of the car. He shrieked at the top of his lungs as he smashed his head against the wall, with enough force to snap his neck like a twig.

"_YES!_" Alan yelled as they exited out of the cemetery. "Everyone alive?"

"Yeah…just about." David nodded sounding out of breath as he sat down in one of the seats that didn't have as much broken glass.

"Same here!" Randy said sitting down across from David. "Next time we do something like this; let's just perform a drive-by ok? Less hectic you know."

Neither David nor, Alan said anything, due to the fact they were all tired. Alan was too tired to even turn on the radio as he continued driving, exiting out of the downtown.

"Shit, I wonder how come the cops or the paramedics didn't show up from all the shooting and explosions we did." Randy continued.

"Who the fuck knows," David sighed. "Doughnut break maybe…or collecting their daily bribe."

"Maybe both," Alan added.

All three of them laughed as Alan passed a red light, causing a lady in a '01 Infernus crash into a fruit stand.

Alan ended up taking the long way back to Pineapple Lane, sighing at the fact they pulled it off with everyone dead minus Quincy, and the guy David chose to leave alive.

David's phone buzzed, causing him to wake up from the small nap he took. He pulled the phone out and saw that Lilly sent him a picture of herself, taking a bubble bath. Most of the suds covered her breast as she posed in the tub grinning He smirked at the picture and saw what she wrote.

'Figured I send you a little something just to keep your spirits up. Have a great day David. Xoxoxo's'

David texted her back saying his day went by smoothly as he glanced at the time and saw it was mid-afternoon. When he sent the text, he then looked at his brother who was still awake and spoke. "Listen, you guys really need to keep it a secret."

Alan already knew what David was talking about. "Trust me; I wouldn't even bother telling Johnny. Granted it's pretty bad, but you won't hear a peep come out of me."

"Good. What about you Randy; do I have your word on this?"

Randy looked at him exasperated. "I already told you I wasn't going to tell. Why are you complaining about it so damn much?"

David got up from his seat as the shuttle bus slowed down near the curb of Paul's mansion. "Because, if you blab about this to anyone, even to the girls at your club, it will spread, and he'll have me killed, _including you_. So do me this favor and keep your mouth shut on this alright?"

Randy moved hand dismissively. "Alright, I won't say a word…that is if you can do me a favor."

"_WHAT!_"

"Just a small one!" Randy said throwing his hands up defensively. "I just need you to help me run the club, that's all."

"So have Bolo do it for you. The son of a bitch is big enough to handle it by himself."

"Well, not really cause there is a large party reserved at the place, and I'm going to need all the help I can get. Come on, little brother, I'll even pay you."

"Well I wasn't going to do it on good looks and respect alone," David said grimly. "When does the party start."

"Around ten-thirty, so wear a suit, and look presentable. This is _my_ strip club we're talking about."

"Shit, your titty bar is a hole in the wall," Alan rudely remarked.

"You weren't saying that when you had Sapphire's tits in your face." Randy replied. "Or when you had those twins perform for you."

"Shut up!" Alan snapped.

"Just sayin'," Randy said chuckling.

The shuttle bus made it to a stop, and all three of them got out. Paul stared at the condition of the bus, and then at the three of them looking impressed.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked.

David stepped forward. "Long story short; we came, we saw, we killed everyone, leaving Quincy with so much grief and pain, he might end up committing suicide, or into a mental hospital from the shit we caused."

Paul laughed heartedly. "Now _that's_ the kind of results I wanted to hear! This is great news. Right now, we're gonna have to keep on our guard for a while now. This is a staggering blow to them.

"Right," David nodded.

"I'll get your payment ready in a second." Paul said as he shook each of their hands. "You boys want something to eat? I got the cook making some eggplant parmesan, some rigatoni with some sausage and peppers, and some of those stuffed mushrooms and manicotti."

"Sure, we can go for some." Alan suggested as he walked along with Paul, while Randy followed.

David's phone buzzed again, and David saw that it was a call from Johnny. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the phone and walked away from the three. "I got a call, I'll be right there."

"Alright man, but hurry up!"

David nodded, as he picked up the phone. The sound of rapid gunfire, followed by shouting and, people screaming was very loud as, David jerked his head away from the phone. _What in the hell…_

"David! David, I need your help!" Johnny yelled into the phone.

David couldn't believe the words as he laughed. "You need my help…despite the fact that you needed my help and ditched me in the process. Or the fact that you threatened me at the mall. Oh, how the mighty have fucked up."

"Look, I don't have time to argue with…" Johnny stopped mid-sentence as he pulled the trigger on his gun several times. "How you like that you fucker! Listen to me; I really need your skills here! My ass is in a sling!"

"Oh, your ass is in a sling? Good! I hope they fling your sorry ass from here to Carcer City!"

"_Goddamnit David, help me here!_ I know we butted heads before, and I'm sorry, but this is serious! I need you to get here right now and, help me!" Johnny dropped the phone and sent three more slugs into his target, while shouting a stream of curses. "You gotta fucking help me here man, I'm low on bullets!"

"I don't gotta do a damn thing. If you're low on ammo, then get out of there. Live to fight another day Johnny." David sighed not giving a rat's ass. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go eat."

"Do you seem to forget who the higher up is and who's the lowly gunman? I tell you to jump and, you say 'how high'. Now I just gave you a motherfucking command here David De Palma, so do as you're told like a good little bitch!" Johnny screamed as he sent two bullets into a gangsters head. "Now get your ass over here to the Wilcott Plaza and help! I'll pay you!"

Pissed at the fact that Johnny pulled rank and the fact that money was part of the dilemma, David sadly shook his head and complied. "I'll be there in thirty."

"You got ten minutes! Now move!" Johnny yelled and hung up.

Pocketing the cell phone, David wanted to shout at the top of his lungs in frustration, but it wouldn't help matters much. He headed back to the shuttle bus, and grabbed the MP5/10, including the AK-74u.

"Hey, David! Come on man, you gonna eat with us?" Alan yelled.

"Have Randy save some food for me…I have an errand to run to."

"Need some help?" Alan asked.

"Nah, I got this one myself. I'll talk to you later." David said as Alan nodded and headed back. Holding one in each hand, he stared at the weapons, shaking his head and sighed. _It never ends,_ he mused as he walked past the open gates of the mansion and towards his Sentinel.

* * *

**Indeed it doesnt end for David! The Vice City Blaze is a parody from the basketbqll team the Miami Heat. Also The scene where Randy can't sing the song and messes up the words is a take on people that fuck up on a really good song, with their high pitch wailing, and all they know is the chorus...and _still_ fuck up the song to no end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the carnage David goes throughl. Read and review, and have yourself a great day! :)**


	33. Chapter 33:Cleaning up Somebody's Mess

Here's Chapter 33 everyone! It's a short one sadly, but the killing and shooting make up for it! Enjoy! :D

* * *

David was already doing sixty as he was on his way to the Wilcott Plaza. He was grumbling in frustration due to the fact that Johnny had him and his brother forced to do what he demanded.

_Fucking prick wants me to clean up the shit he caused…what do I look like, a goddamn janitor? Let's just get this shit fucking done and over!_ David thought angrily as he weaved through the afternoon traffic. He stared at the two weapons and realized he needed some extra ammo.

"Fuck!" David yelled out. He made a hard turn, almost making a biker on a Zombie motorcycle pull away, shouting at him.

"What are you doin' asshole!" The biker shouted as he stuck his hand out, giving David the finger.

David glared at him as he pressed the button for the window on the passenger side to come down. Without batting an eye, David snatched the AK-74u, and fired off three rounds, hitting the biker in the thigh, shoulder, and right into his left eye. His eyes then shifted back on the road as he pressed the button, rolling the window up. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit today as he made a shortcut, heading towards the Ammu-Nation in the Red Light District.

Three minutes had passed as David threw the car into a one-eighty degree spin, parking the Sentinel perfectly into a handicap spot, while almost running into a couple on their '86 Faggio moped.

David quickly got out, slamming the car door behind him and power walked towards the entrance of the store. As soon as he had his hands on the door handle, he heard someone yelling at him.

"Hey dickhead! What the fuck man! You almost ran into me and my wife!"

David rolled his eyes, getting wound up again. "If you value the bones in your body, then it would be wise if you just leave me the fuck alone. I'm in a real bad mood."

"Like I give a flying fuck what kind of day you had! My wife and I demand a apology this instant! Or we'll call the cops on your out of control non-interventionist driving! _That is if you want to even call it 'driving'!_"

_That does it…that fucking does it,_ David thought as he let go of the door hand and marched up to the red haired, freckle face man who was now crossing his arms. David saw that the wife was red haired and freckle faced, as well and had a angry expression on her face too.

"Well now bastard…let's hear it. And make it a good one."

David stared at him clenching his fist tightly for several seconds before finally letting them go. "Alright…I'm sorry."

"That's better."

"Sorry that I'm about to kick your ass for making me waste time," David said before clenching his fist quickly and, sending four hard punches into the ribs of the man.

The guy collapsed to the ground as spectators looked on and watched. He then felt another hit against his chest. Something popped as he felt the bile coming up.

"I told you, I was in a fucking bad mood, and you want me to apologize? You think I'm going to apologize to some prick that drives his wife around in a fucking moped! _Are you fucking kidding me here! What kind of a man are you? I mean fuck, do you shave your face or your bikini line!_" David screamed as he kicked him relentlessly in the stomach numerous times. Each kick was harder and more painful with each sentence.. "What part of 'I am in a bad fucking mood' isn't going through your thick skull? No, you want me to apologize. Well, fuck you, you little ginger snap. _FUCK YOU AND THE PIECE OF SHIT YOU RODE ON!_"

The redheaded driver threw up bile and blood as he clenched his sides, gasping and coughing. He rolled on his back, extending an arm out and mumbled, "P-please...no more…o-o-h God…no more…"

David stopped as he stared at the guy, and gave him one final hard kick in the face, breaking the moped driver's teeth in. As the driver spat out some of his loose teeth and sobbed like a little boy, David turned around and walked towards to the store, leaving a broken man crying out for his wife, while his wife stared in sheer horror to what David did.

Once he got inside, it was a bit crowded with several people buying guns, ammunition for all of their second-amendment needs. David walked past a heavily tattooed skinhead who was eying on a Pancor Jackhammer shotgun with a giggle on his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait, to try this out on some of those coons near my trailer…teach 'em to mess with my daughter," he cackled. "Only man that's gonna feel her up though the night is me! ME!"

_Ladies and gentlemen, the poster boy for birth control_, David said shaking his head with disgust, and continued walking by. He then walked past by a female wearing a short red mini-skirt and matching leather tube top, trying to make her decision on what type of bullets for her gun

"Hmm…hollow point, or Glaser safety slugs? I know these will make a bigger mess, but Glaser slugs are so expensive though. Either way, those boys will know the meaning of the phrase 'no means no' if they cross me," She said with a gleeful look on her face. "They even try to touch me or hug me without my permission, I'll make sure they get a half a clip of hot lead to the dick."

_I feel sorry for the next man in her life…wonder if they sell bullet proof jock straps_, he wondered as David saw the clerk up front.

It was the same girl David did business with the other night. She had on a fading blue tank top and matching pants. Her hair was done in a ponytail as she saw David and waved at him.

"Hey there! What are you in the mood for today?" she asked him gratefully.

I need two full magazines for an AK-47u, and a MP5/10 submachine gun. If at all possible, Glaser safety slugs.

"Well, you know those things won't do much if the target is body armored." She said sadly.

David sneered. "Who says I'm going to aim for the body?"

The clerk grinned. "I like how you think! Will that be all?"

"If it's possible, I'd some AET rounds as well." David requested.

"You know your ammo," she said sounding impressed. "We hardly sell them cause they are all in the back and nobody sees them."

Nodding, David placed cash on the register. "Well, if you can spare me a few mags, that would be great."

She collected the money and flashed a smile. "Not a problem."

After several minutes, the clerk came back, handing David three magazines for the MP5/10 and two for the AK-74u.

"Now I didn't know which kind of bullet to put to the mag, but I'll tell you this, the magazine's that have a green tape around it are the Glaser slugs, and the ones that have the purple tape are the AET rounds."

David nodded, as he left her a ten dollar tip, and jogged out of the store. "Thanks! I'll put them in good use!"

When David got out of the store he saw an the red haired wife tending to his husband as he sat there whimpering in pain still. He couldn't care less for them as he headed to his car. Unlocking the door, David quickly got inside, tossing the magazines on the passenger side of the car, along with the guns. He turned the engine on and threw the car in reverse.

As the Sentinel backed up it knocked down the Faggio down. The moped's mirrors cracked upon impact of hitting the ground. David looked behind him and saw the moped on the ground and now the wife was screaming at him.

"You bastard! How could you!" she yelled, fighting back her tears.

Hearing her loud and clear, David rolled down thee window and simply stated, "How could I? How could you be with a guy who drives a moped?" He then shifted the car into drive and stomped on the gas, leaving the parking lot, and headed back on the street.

David kept his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel with one hand so hard, the knuckles in his hand were turning white. He flipped the station searching for a song to listen to till the he got to V-Rock. The song '2 Minutes Till Midnight' by Iron Maiden was half way through, but he didn't care. It was good enough to listen to.

Johnny was down to his last clip as he ducked behind a '98 Moonbeam. He was in for it as a large group of Triads, were hunting him down, shooting at the cars, mall security, and anyone that was in the way.

"Come the fuck out Johnny!" One Triad yelled out.

"Yeah, we just want to have a little chat!" A second one said laughing as he at the tires of a green '92 Stallion.

Johnny peeked out and counted twenty-seven Triads. Each of them was carrying either a pistol, or a submachine gun. They were all low class Triads, each of them wearing various clothes but still wore their gang colors of blood red. They were easy to deal with but, in large numbers proved to be challenge. Only one stood out from the group wearing a blood red suit, and armed with a Ruger AC-556.

The weapon was painted with the same colors as his suit, including had the words 'unholy terror' engraved in Chinese across the barrel. The suited Triad, adjusted his sunglasses and he watched his subordinates enjoy their fun.

"Spread out! I want him alive gentlemen. Maimed, but alive!" The suited Triad ordered out loud.

The Triads nodded as they spread out, looking for him. One Triad saw a wounded security guard reaching for his .38 special but was instantly cut down by the bullets of a Colt 1911, killing the guard.

_Oh shit…shit, shit, shit, shit SHIT! Where are you David?_ Johnny worried as he ran too another car and looked to see if they were close. They were almost there. "Any fucking time now," he muttered.

Picking up the pace, David pressed on the pedal heading towards downtown once again, executing a powerslide, narrowly missing a pedestrian. He was near the Wilcott Plaza and heard the gunshots growing louder as he got closer. Shutting off the radio, David pulled to a spot across from the parking lot of the plaza, and pulled out the AK-74u. Inserting the magazine that had AET rounds into the weapon, he smiled lightly. _I better get paid a lot for this_, David thought as he cocked the weapon while revving up the engine. His smile quickly faded as a serious glare came over his face, followed by throwing the gear shift into drive, and stomping on the gas pedal.

The Sentinel's engine roared, racing out of the spot and onto the street. Several cars stopped immediately as David get past them, nearly hitting one of them, an '86 Sentinel XS. David could care less, as he saw several of the Triads look and run out of the way. One of them wasn't so lucky as the Sentinel slammed into the thug.

The Triad felt his body felt limp and was flung up in the air, unable to scream to due to the sudden shock, causing all the air to rush out of his body at the moment of impact. The second he hit the ground, the Triad had fractured three of his fingers, broken three of his ribs, and a fractured his skull. He was alive, but barely as blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Who the fuck is that?" One of the Triads yelled as he stared as the Sentinel pull off a turn and saw the man come out. Before he could say anything, a bullet tore into his chest, opening him up, and exposing his vitals for the rest of the gang to see.

"That fucker Johnny called for backup!" The red-suited Triad called out. "Kill him!"

Strapped with an AK-74u, David powerwalked towards them and opened fire. "He didn't call for backup prick, he called for a one-man-motherfuckin' army!" He didn't bothering getting into cover as the Triads pulled back, hiding behind cars, firing potshots every now and then, but missing David unsuccessfully.

One Triad, picked up a fallen comrade's weapon, and tried to shoot at David. The gangster was in a state of panic as he held both Glock 17 pistols, shooting away as if he had nothing to lose. Nine-millimeter bullets tore through glass windows, including the head of an innocent mother, who was shielding her kids.

"Stupid fuck! Can you _at least try_ to aim?" David shouted as he pumped seven bullets into the Triad's body, causing the thug to spray blood on the street and die. His eyes shifted as he saw the red suited Triad ducking down. _Guess you must be the leader of this miserable rag-tag set_, he wondered. "Johnny! Get to the car now!"

Johnny nodded scrambling up to his feet and ran towards the Sentinel, and peeked out looking at David slaughtering each and every thug that remained.

"Come on you fuckin' pussies! I got plenty for everybody!" David yelled as he blew the kneecaps off a Triad. The thug dropped his Mac-11, hollering in frustration as the hit the ground faster than he could blink. Adding insult to injury, David grabbed him and stood behind him.

"Hey, let me go asshole!" The Triad cried out struggling to let go of David's clutch.

"Fat chance prick," David said as he brought up his other arm and fired off several rounds into the back of a retreating Triad, followed by a bullet to the brain, finishing him off. "Today's your lucky day to become a bullet sponge!"

"Noo! Guys help me!"

David clunked the pleading Triad against the head with his weapon. The hit to the Triad's head started to sting. As the Triad whimpered, David hit him a second time. "Quit whining! I barely tapped you!"

"But that shit hurt!" The sniveling thug cried out.

Killing two more Triads, David looked at the man he held captive. "Oh really?" he hit him once more in the head with the gun. "Does that hurt?" He then pointed the gun at the Triad's lower back and tapped the trigger, sending a white hot bullet into the man's kidney. "Or does _that_ hurt?"

The Triad screamed as his body started to jerk from the incredible pain. He then felt two more bullets tear into his stomach as some of the Triads tried to kill David.

"Do me a favor, and compare the two while I deal with your friends. That is, if you don't fucking bleed to death!" David said maliciously as threw the guy onto the ground, and continued his assault. He glanced and saw several of them hiding behind the remains of a shot up red '08 Tursimo. "Why are you hiding for? Scared to die?" he yelled as he fired the remaining rounds at the wreckage.

The red suited Triad was hiding behind his crew as a few of the rounds went through the car and into three of the Triads, wounding them. He stared spellbound at how the hitman quickly reloaded and continued to shoot at them. Gritting his teeth, he ran towards an off white '92 Greenwood, hoping that the hitman didn't catch sight of him. He brought his gun up and saw Johnny hiding, while watching the firefight. He sneered as he began to creep slowly behind each and every car, hoping to surprise Johnny.

Up ahead, David fired off more AET rounds, maiming each and every Triad with sheer unforgiveness. "You wanna kill Johnny? Come through me motherfuckers! _Come on!_"

Behind the wrecked Turismo, several Triads were arguing while keeping their heads down, hoping not to catch a bullet.

"Fuck this shit! We don't get paid enough!"

"I agree! Let's get out of here!"

"What about the wounded?"

"Fuck 'em! They knew what they got themselves into!"

They all agreed as they started to get up and make a desperate attempt to make a run for it, but didn't make it far enough as David quickly got on one knee and tapped the trigger lightly, hitting each and everyone of them in the back of their head.

"No escape assholes! No. Fucking. Escape!" David yelled as he stood up. He began looking around for the remaining thugs. He continued walking slowly, pointing his submachine gun at the shot up supercar, waiting for anyone behind there to come out and make a break like the others before their demise. "Come on out…motherfuckers…I got a nice dose of death right here for you." David muttered. He then heard someone groaning in pain as one thug was on the ground, crawling on their belly.

The Triad looked up, drooling blood from the mouth, as he mumbled inarticulately due to a bullet that tore into his jaw. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he desperately tried to crawl away from the man who was seconds away from taking his life away from him.

"Guess you can say you're one with nature; crawling on the ground like the spineless worm you are," David said, almost in a monotone voice, as he brought up his weapon and pulled the trigger. The force of the bullets opened the dying thug's back up as he jerked around on the ground. He then turned around at the others who witnessed their friend dying and stared at them uncaringly. "Don't worry about a thing; you can join your buddy as well." He opened fire at them, killing all of them with the remaining bullets in his weapon.

Meanwhile Johnny snickered as he watched David ruthlessly kill the surviving Triads and went off looking for more to kill. He could hear sirens going off in the distance, letting him know that the police was on their way soon. He came out of cover glad to know he had someone else clean up his mess for him. "Where the fuck is that guy?" Johnny said to himself aloud, wondering where the Triad thug in the red suit was.

The second he turned around, Johnny face was met with an unexpected hit, as the force of the strike, knocked him back, slumping against the hood of the Sentinel. Johnny bit his lip, growling in frustration and in pain, while he slowly looked up and saw who it was.

"Finally…I got you." The red suited Triad said almost sounding excited, pressing the assault rifle against Johnny's abdomen. "You've given Han Lo a very hard time, and from what I hear, there's a bounty on your head."

"Yeah? How much" Johnny asked, wondering how much his life was worth.

"Eighty-grand…one-hundred fifty grand if I bring you in alive, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm going to personally enjoy killing you for what you did to my wife."

"Now, now Chin," Johnny said with his hands up defensively. "Dana told me she wasn't seeing you anymore! You should be kicking her ass, not mine! What can I say; the bitch preferred my cannoli over your egg roll!" Johnny snickered.

Chin gave Johnny a swift yet, strong backhand across his face. Johnny glared at him and tried to be brave by throwing a right hook, only to miss and felt Chin's knee, hit him directly against the stomach, almost causing Johnny to heave.

Johnny dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach, reeling in pain. He slowly lifted his head and smirked at Chin, as blood dribbled onto his white and green tracksuit. "What's the matter? Feeling offended? I mean come on, when was the last time your wife moaned like that? I bet it was probably when you finished before she did and went to bed."

Chin was in fact greatly offended as he punched Johnny square in the face hard. He had enough of Johnny and his bullshit, as he grabbed Johnny's collar and pressed the barrel of the AC-556 up against Johnny's chin.

"You know…you can have her back man. I'll even throw in some male enhancement pills if you let me go. It's real stuff! Made from the nuts of a Bengal tiger, a bull from Spain and a panda!" Johnny said sounding weak, as he spat a glob of blood and mucus onto the floor, and accidentally landed on Chin's brown alligator skin shoes. "Ok, I really didn't mean to do that…really. I was aiming for the ground!"

Chin was furious as he proceeded slapping the hell out of Johnny for his disrespect. "You don't know when to fucking quit do you!"

"Fuck man! It's made in China! You're fucking people made that shit…I was just trying to hook you up!" Johnny yelled, almost sounding hysterical. "I'll get you a case. One hundred percent pure, no side effects…well it might make put some bass in your voice, but that's a good thing right?"

"I don't need anything from you…just your life." Chin said as he grabbed Johnny by the collar once more and pinned him against the hood of the sedan. He had a look of delight in his face as brought up the assault rifle slowly aiming directly at Johnny's crotch, while backing up a bit. "I see pain in your future."

Johnny felt his legs shake as he stared at the weapon and then at Chin. He then saw a third figure standing right behind him. David was sneaking up behind the two, as he then grinned at Chin and shook his head.

Chin stared at him confused till he saw Johnny's eyes staring at someone. It didn't register for a few seconds, what he was smiling about, until it was too late.

David was right behind him, aiming his weapon directly at Chin's head. He then surprised him pressing the barrel of the AK-74u, causing Chin to jump and, drop his weapon, which then caused Johnny to get out of the way. "If you see pain in his future, then I see death in yours." He said as he pulled the trigger of the weapon three times

_KRAK-KRAK-KRAK!_

Three Glaser safety slugs escaped from the barrel of the weapon, and into Chin ripping a bloody chunk out of his head. Blood, brains and skull fragments, sprayed on the ground and up against the Sentinel's door and window, like an accident in a paint shop. Chin was killed instantly.

David stared at the body for a few seconds and then shifted his glance a Johnny. He stared at him, knowing that he owed him big for saving his life. Deep down, he wanted to see the Triads kill Johnny for the miserable prick he was, but it wouldn't get him his money.

Johnny dusted himself off and stared at David. "About time you showed up? The fuck were you? Out busy banging some broad?" he said snappishly.

"You're one to talk." David replied. "You fuck somebody else's girl, and come to find out she's _married_ to some Triad thug." He rolled his eyes, as he opened the door to his car, tossing the weapon in the backseat.

"He wasn't some Triad thug…he's one of the few made men in the I-9 Triad's crew." Johnny said, sounding laid-back as he entered the passenger side.

David stared at him "_A made man?_"

"Yeah! But don't worry, cause I know for a fact that we'll take 'em on." Johnny cackled. He placed the MP5/10 on his lap as he shut the door.

David's head began to throb from hearing Johnny's annoying laugh. "You mean _me_. You're the one that's going to be instigating shit, and I gotta be the one to pull your ass out of the fire. It amazes me; you haven't been shot in the time I've worked for you."

A hot flash of anger hit Johnny as he pointed the ten-millimeter weapon at David's face. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

As he turned on the engine to the car, David stared directly in his face, challenging him. "Did I fucking stutter? Why not form a truce with them, or be humble and back off from them that way, you don't get this shit? Oh wait, I fucking forgot, they're allied with the Yardies, making your situation _and_ your fathers much grim than they need to be. You know, in other countries, you wouldn't even be alive for the shit you've caused."

Johnny's anger amplified as he stared angrily at him even more. "You cocky, motherfucker! Don't you ever in your fucking life, talk like that to me! Never! Never in your miserable fucking life, or I'll have you dead, your brother dead, and that fucking club of his burned to goddamn ground, along with your mother!"

"You leave my mother out of this," David said warning him.

Johnny ignored his warning and continued. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do, you stupid prick. I can have you snuffed by somebody who doesn't have shit David! You really think you're so special? You're nothing but a pawn in my book! A gunman, who can actually read, but still doesn't know when to fucking keep his fucking mouth shut!"

"And you're an asshole, who doesn't know when to quit! You're going to get yourself killed Johnny!" David shouted.

"I'll worry about what the fuck I gotta do, you on the other fucking hand, shut the fuck up and drive me to my apartment, before I tell your brother you had a run in with some friendly fire."

David shook his head in disgust as he started driving back. He felt fatigued and, irritated by Johnny's bullshit. He still remembered that he had to help out his brother manage the place later on during the night. He was going to need a nap after this was all said and done.

The Sentinel pulled out of the driveway, leaving the Triads dead, and many wounded witnessing the mayhem, and recording with their cell phones. David concentrated on the road ahead, and looking at his rear view mirror and, was glad to know that no cops were on his tail. He then took a detour and headed towards the automatic car wash near Taco Smell.

Johnny woke up from his short nap and saw that they weren't at his place. "What are we doing here?" he wondered.

"I got blood and brains on the side of my car, and I'd like to have it all cleaned up if you don't mind. Besides, we're at a taco shop. Get something to eat," David said reaching in his pockets for a five-dollar bill.

"Fine, but hurry up." Johnny said exiting out of the car and headed towards the store.

_Yeah, and don't kill anyone or fuck anyone's wife while you're in there,_ David thought as he inserted five dollars into the machine. The machine beeped, followed by a blinking light telling him to have his windows rolled up. David did so, and slowly drove in waiting for his car to be washed. He turned on the radio to the jazz station as the song 'East Bay' by Boney James started. His phone started to ring again, and saw that it was his mom calling him. Being courteous, he picked it up.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" David said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm doing pretty shitty, but that's life," Rosa huffed. "How about you? Do anything crazy since we talked?"

_Let's see mom; I mouthed off to a made man, I'm currently dating the same made man's girlfriend even though he's cheating on her, I committed mass murder at a funeral, along with gunning down a bunch of Chinese gangsters and their made man all in one day_. "Nope, nothing crazy going on lately," David lied.

"Son, when are you going to find yourself a nice girl huh?"

"I'm currently working on that mom...well sorta," David stated.

"The fuck do you mean 'well sorta'? What ever happened to that sweet Japanese girl you were dating?" Rosa wondered. "I mean, the two of you looked inseparable, even during." Rosa said smiling as she started walking back and forth in her room. "I remembered when you two were off to the prom, and your brother managed to get you a limo...probably stole it, but anyway, the two of you looked so adorable."

"Mom, that was a long time ago, besides she had to move with her family to Japan. It had to end mom." David said sounding upset.

"Still, she was a nice woman. Had straight A's, all her teeth, she even had a job working at that flower shop. She was a catch!" Rosa yelled.

One of the nurses walked in on her yelling, "Ms. DePalma, you mustn't shout. It's bad for your blood pressure."

Rosa took a glance at the nurse, and smiled. "Excuse me for just a moment son," she then set the phone down and marched towards the caregiver. "You're telling me what to do here? _Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!_"

Before the nurse could say anything in her defense, Rosa delivered a open handed slap in the woman's mouth, causing a tooth in the nurse's mouth to cut the inside of her cheek. The nurse felt her mouth bleeding and cried out in torment as Rosa punched her squarely in the stomach and again in the jaw.

"Fucking tell me not to shout, let's see you tell me not to, you fucking cunt! I'm on the phone talking to one of my sons, and you come at me with this shit? You stupid bitch, give me a reason I shouldn't stomp a mudhole in your ass!"

The nurse's eyes were wide as she looked around frantically for a way to get out. "I-I-m s-s-s-so-s-sorry!"

"You're sorry? _YOU'RE SORRY?_ You must be new here, cause otherwise you wouldn't be telling me what to do without getting your fucking teeth kicked in! Oh, quit your fucking crying, before I give you something to cry about!"

David heard the entire confrontation and was laughing his ass off. _That's my mom!_ He thought as he chortled. He remembered one day when he was thirteen years old, a teenager who wore baggy jeans, a pager, and Daytona Billfish baseball jersey, had bumped into her, and knocked him down, without ever saying sorry to either one of them. Rosa snapped and decided to discipline him by grabbing the boy by the collar, and proceeded on whooping the child in front of a busy street for several minutes with a brush. As the boy screamed, Rosa screamed even louder cussing at the boy, telling him to have some manners, and to pull his pants up. A week later, when David was heading home from school, he saw the same guy from before, only now, he was carrying Rosa's groceries, and wearing a pair of pants that didn't sag at all. The guy was nice to him and his mother, not out of fear. But out of respect.

David's trip down memory lane was cut short, when he heard several gunshots go off from inside the taco shop. "Oh no...he wouldn't. Who am I kidding, of course he would!"

"What was that son?" Rosa said, sounding a bit calm.

More gunshots rang out as David panicked. "Something just came up, I'll call you later alright?"David said and hung up immediately. He exited out of the car wash and saw Johnny run out, with two large bags of food in one hand, and a wad of cash and his gun in the other. Rolling down the window, he shouted, "Do you have to go around, fucking my afternoon up?"

Johnny ignored him and ran towards the Sentinel, looking behind him and saw a small angry mob of co-workers. "Start the car and punch it!"

Shaking his head and feeling miffed, David did so, heading out of the parking lot, and back on the road, as the crowd threw stuff, missing but didn't care at all. He checked his rear view mirror and, saw that he was out of sight from them. He turned off the radio and demanded some answers.

"What was that? Just what in the fuck was that Johnny?" David said sounding steamed.

"What are you so worried for?" Johnny said, pocketing his pistol, and open his bag. He pulled out a taco and began to chow down. "Had a small difference of opinion over my order. Customer is always right."

David looked at him astounded over Johnny's foolishness. "Over your order? Jesus, you mean to tell me that you killed a clerk over your fucking order?"

"No...I killed the lady in the drive-thru, the shift leader, and the cook. The clerk got a broken nose, but only cause he slipped on some shake mix trying to get out of there." Johnny said sounding entertained. "Also came out of there with some cash. Not a lot, but I suppose every bit counts you know?"

While Johnny continued to eat his food, pleased with himself, David was beginning to feel nauseated from being in Johnny's presence. He couldn't wait to get paid when he dropped him off at his pad.

Johnny had a mouth-full of a chicken and steak stuffed burrito as he started to talk. "You hear from Lilly?"

David's left arm twitched when he asked him the question, but was glad Johnny was busy gorging on his food. "No I haven't. Why would I even have her number to begin with?"

Johnny swallowed his food and explained. "Well, shit I thought she would cause I haven't heard from her since last night. I was going to take the bitch out to eat, but she then she starts to get all emotional. I swear women like her get all pissed, cause you call 'em a bitch."

"Well, it's disrespectful for one thing," David said stating the obvious. "Second, maybe she just wants you to show that you care. Tell her you're sorry, maybe show some respect."

Johnny was about to take another bite until he heard that and laughed. "When the hell did you become Dr. Will?"

"I'm serious Johnny. Maybe she's getting tired of you always mistreating her. _Any_ woman would. I mean, what do you expect for her to do?"

"I expect her to be thankful for the shit I do for the broad. Hell, if it wasn't for me, she would've been on the street, singing for nickles and dimes, and slurping cock to pay the rent. Women like that are easy to control, I'll buy her a pair of shoes she's wanted for weeks. That'll set her straight. You sure you didn't see her?"

David rolled his eyes. "No I didn't. Maybe she didn't want to be bothered , or she was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Johnny said sounding a bit riled up. "What is she so fucking busy doing? Herself? Please, she's got no friends, and she's always home, if she isn't at the Starlight Lounge or at my place getting reamed."

_For a astounding world record of two minutes,_ David said mentally as he made a turn.

Johnny continued to rant. "Besides, where the fuck is she going to go and who is she going to end up with if she left me? There isn't a guy in this goddamn town, let alone in the southern east coast that could do the things I can do for that woman.

_You sure about that Johnny? A woman can only take so much of somebody's bullshit, before she finally says to you she's had enough,_ David thought as he finally parked the car in front of the Glen Towers parking lot. He stopped the engine and looked at Johnny as he gathered his things and headed out of the car.

"I'll call you when I need you," Johnny said as he slammed the door.

David wasn't having any of it as he quickly unbuckled his seat-belt and, out of the car. "What about the money you owed me."

"What about it?" Johnny said as he looked at David over his shoulder.

"Well I expect to be paid for my services. I don't get by on respect and good looks you know," David said crossing his arms.

"Well you paid for it earlier with your fucking mouth, when you wanted to act all brave in front of me. So you get nothing. Now get the fuck out of here, before you piss me off for the umpteenth time." Johnny warned, as he started walking away from David.

David's fist clenched as he stared at Johnny walking away. He felt discomfited, and irritated as he kicked the tires on his car angrily. A few people walked by and saw him upset, but ignored him as they went along with their business, while David heaved a sigh and headed towards his car. Starting the engine, he threw the shift into drive, and drove off, heading to his safehouse he had in Brownstand.

The trip was a twenty-minute journey, but once he made it, he was feeling a little better. He parked the car inside the garage, and headed inside locking the door. The owner that gave him the place had left everything for David, minus food, clothes and a TV. David could care less about the stuff. As long as there was decent plumbing, and comfortable place to lay his head, he didn't mind at all.

Setting the alarm on his cell phone for eight-thirty, David laid his head down, thankful to get some rest in the meantime after all the hell he went through, wondering what the night was going to bring, and hope things would run smoothly at his brothers strip club.

_Then again, maybe not,_ David scoffed as he started to sleep.

* * *

**Now, the Daytona Billfish is a parody of the the baseball team the Florida Marlins. Also AET stands for accelerated energy transfer which can go through armor and through the body without slowing down as much as a regular round. Also I thought I'd not only include another type of bullet (the Glaser) but, even further increase the hostility between David and Johnny even further. Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. Ideas or suggestions, don't be afraid to ask. Don't forget to reply, and stay turned for more! Have a good day! :) **


	34. Chapter 34:We Be Clubbin'

A/N: I'm baaaaaaccck! *thunder crackles* Once again, I'm back, after a long hiatus, and working for far too many hours, I got to knock down a few chapters for the fan fic, yall know and love! Thank you for all the reviews and support, for the ideas and adding it to your favorites. I greatly appreciate it. Without further to do, read and reply, and enjoy reading! :)

* * *

David was soundly asleep as the phone on his couch as the time on his phone had just turned to seven-thirty. He turned a bit grumbling to himself as the sound of a broken window, woke him up.

"The fuck is going on?" David muttered as he heard several footsteps and talking. Now he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Look are you sure the old man is there?"

"I'm positive fool. All we gotta do is rob a few of his things."

"And if he tries to flex on us, then what?"

"Then snuff the motherfucker out."

_Shit_, David thought. Grabbing the AK-74u he had left on the table, and loaded it with a full clip of Glaser safety slugs. They were in for a surprise as well as a world of hurt when they find out the old man had left. He was lucky the lights were already off so they couldn't see him.

There were only three robbers, all three of them were amateurs due to the fact that they weren't wearing any ski-masks or gloves to hide their prints, but mainly cause they were loud. They were each armed with a Mossberg Brownie pistol and a flashlight. The waved their flashlights around wondering where was everybody while their conversation grew louder as they headed towards the kitchen.

Cocking the weapon slowly, and setting the fire selector to single, David inched away from the couch and slowly backed up from the table until he bumped into into the TV, causing a hammer on top to fall down and hit the ground loudly.

"What was that?"

"I dunno man! He's probably in the kitchen."

"Alright, let's check it out. Old dude is probably drunk and stumbling around."

One of the robbers laughed. "Good, then it'll be easier to drop him."

_Try__ your__ luck__ assholes...just__ try __your__ luck,_ David thought as he took a knee and aimed at the entryway. The bright beams of the flashlights got closer as David gripped his weapon tightly and took aim. As the first one entered, David saw the flashlight loom slowly around in the kitchen till it paused on David grinning.

"Oh no..."

_Mm-hmm,_ David said mentally as he pulled the trigger twice.

_KRAK-KRAK!_

One round went into his shoulder while the other one drilled into his face, dropping the robber flat on his back.

"Shit! The old man is packing!" One of the robbers said sounding horrified as he watched his partner-in-crime die in front of him. "Your gonna die now, you old fart!" he yelled as he stuck his hand out and fired off a single round. The bullet missed David by a mile as it slammed into a clock on the wall, shattering the glass.

Wanting to end this quick, David stood up and fired off several shots, missing on purpose but trying to see if he can scare them into surrendering. He watched the robber fire off his diminutive pistol blindly two more times, missing him, and instead hit a small pile of dishes and into old stack of newspapers.

"Drop your shit now, or I'm dropping you like I did to your boy! _Do__ it!_" David demanded as he turned on the light for the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't sound like the old man!" One of the robbers cried out.

"No, shit Sherlock! Now put your shit down, before I snuff you out like a fucking candle!"

"You won't kills us right?" the second robber asked sounding worried. "I mean it's not like I didn't want to but they made me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The robber screamed at his friend. "Alright, we're coming out."

David held his weapon steady as he stared at the two robbers walk into the kitchen and saw who they were shooting at. The two of them looked like they had just graduated from high school as they lowered their heads down in shame. All he could do was shake his head at how young they were.

"Put you guns on the table..._slowly_. And don't try anything funny or else," David warned them as he watched the two of them place their pistols in front of him. "Good. Now, sit your asses down."

They complied.

"Look, we thought the old man was still living here, we didn't know that he had company over."

"Yeah, we swear!"

"Shut it," David ordered. He picked up one of the Mossberg Brownie pistols and examined it. It felt preposterously light in his hands as, he tossed it up and down. Setting the submachine gun near him but pointing the barrel at both of them, David ejected a bullet from the gun and stared curiously at it for a few more seconds until he realized what caliber it was. "You have got to be fucking kidding me here."

"What?" One of the robbers asked sounding dumb.

"A .22LR? You fucking douchebags tried to kill me with a .22? Where did you get this gun from, your mother, or your sisters? What kind of robber tries to kill someone with a goddamn peashooter?" He threw the bullet at robbers, dumbfounded that they would try to rob, let alone kill someone with such shoddy and, low-powered weapons.

The robber that was acting dumb earlier spoke again as the bullet hit him directly in the face. "Actually, I got mine from my aunt. But I gotta get it back before she comes home from bingo night."

The other robber couldn't believe what his friend was saying. "Will you shut the fuck up, before you get us killed?"

David ignored what they said and looked, at the robber that was ordering his friend to keep quiet. He was a Caucasian male with black hair and fair skin, and his blue eyes were shifting left and right uneasily. The other one was a black guy, dark skinned, with small green eyes, and his head was shaved bald. The two of them looked pitiful.

"Look you can have what we got in the bag, its right over by the guy you killed earlier. It's got some jewelry, a few wallets, even a pair of snake-skin shoes." The robber said sounding even more worried.

David looked at him, as he picked up the hammer that fell earlier, and set it on the table. "Do me a favor, " He said as he pointed at the black haired robber. "Stick out both of your hands, and place 'em out on the table. No surprises."

Not wanting to piss him off, the robber did as he was told as he slowly placed both hands out on the table. "Ok, there. Now what?"

"I just want to know something," David wondered as he picked up his AK-74u and stood up aiming the weapon at him. "When you write, or in this case, when you were shooting at me...do you use your left or your right hand?"

"My right."

"You ever tried using your left?" David asked.

"No."

David nodded. "So you're right-handed?"

"Yeah."

David nodded, and swiftly grabbed the hammer. He then brought the hammer upward and swung it down hard and fast before the robber could do or say anything and, smashed his right hand. As the robber cried out in pain, David brought down the hammer once again, smashing into the robbers right hand.

"_AHHHHHHHH!__ FUCK!__ PLEASE!__ STOP!_" The robber begged in loud sobs.

David slammed the hammer down two more times against the robbers hand. The hand was bloody and broken as David tossed aside the hammer on the couch. He stared coldly at the robber who was crying in loud sobs. "Now, you're going to have to learn with your left."

The robber looked at him shaking as if he was having a seizure. He could barely say anything, as he squeezed his eyes tightly, groaning in sheer discomfort..

The other robber stared at his friends bloody hand and, looked at David shaking his head. "Look, man, I told you, they dragged me into this shit, I swear to God!"

"I don't give a fuck what they did, but you got a choice; you can take what you can carry from this place, and get the hammer, or you can leave out of here with nothing. You can't have both." David said giving the frightened robber an ultimatum.

"I'll leave."

"Good move, you aren't as stupid as you look. You don't ever try to come around here and pull that shit, especially when I'm around. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry sir." The robber said making an apology.

"You're fucking right you're sorry. Cause the next time you assholes pull this type of shit, I'm going to take a fucking hacksaw and cut your goddamn hands off, you understand? I'm not fucking kidding here you little shit, I _will_ do it." David said sounding very ticked off.

"I understand sir...we'll be going now." The robber said as he helped his crying friend up and escorted him towards the front door.

"By the way, if you feel like you have the urge to rob or try to kill somebody, use a real gun. Give yourself some kind of a fighting chance. A .22 is a way of telling everybody, you're a fucking sissy." David said as he picked up both pistols and placed them in the cupboard. "One more thing, clean the blood up and, take your dead friend out of here. I don't need him stinking up the place."

The robber only nodded, as David threw paper towels at them. When he was finished, the robber helped his friend out the door, while David shook his head and at the bullet that tore through the clock and scoffed. "Seriously, who the fuck uses these?" he said as he walked up and, slammed the door shut.

David looked at the time on his cell phone and saw he had a bit before the party, wondering if everything was alright. Making sure, he called up his older brother.

Inside the strip club, Randy was walking around making sure everything was in order, as some of the girls were sitting around talking, while Cathy was by the bar doing inventory. Bolo walked around with Randy talking to him.

"Boss, are you sure you want me guarding the place outside?" Bolo wondered.

"Yes, I'm positive. I just need you to be outside, with some of your boys, and make sure things are all good. I'm going to have some my brother helping you out from inside." Randy said holding a clipboard in one hand and a bottle of Golden Suds beer.

"Has he ever done security work before?" Bolo wondered, sounding unsure.

"Don't worry, if something jumps off, he'll call you...or he'll break their jaw. Whichever comes first. You just make sure that no one other than on that list or my baby brother comes in. Alright?"

"I'm all over it boss." Bolo promised.

"Well get all over it outside then." Randy said as he felt his phone begin to vibrate. He saw that it was brother calling him, and picked up. "Hey David, what's up?"

David was walking to the garage and into his car, while talking to his older brother. "Other than taking down a few robbers, nothing much."

"Robbers?"

"I'll explain it later," David explained as closed the door to his car, followed by starting the engine. "How is it over there?"

"Well they haven't showed up yet. Just organizing all this shit, and making sure the girls have their costumes."

As the garage door opened, David had a perplexed look. "Wait. Costumes?"

"Yeah, well, the guy and his friends, have this role-playing, fantasy kind of fetish thing. So the girls are preparing to put on costumes...and acting out their parts. Real fantasy, geek shit, like when you were into that Strongholds and Sorcery shit before right? You'll fit right in!"

"Har-har-har, fuck you. I wasn't _that_ nerdy." David retorted as he drove out of the garage and down the streets of Brownsville.

"I'm kidding man. Besides, I got one dressed up like a cop, one as a mechanic, got the twins dressed as nurses. Even got one dressed up as the Cluckin' Bell mascot."

David cracked up laughing as he slowed down at red light. He heard his brother laughing as well "You got one of your girls dressed up in a goddamn chicken suit?"

"Yeah!" Randy said laughing even harder. "Besides the girl came in late twice this week from what I heard, so she's gonna don the costume. But yeah, one of the guy's has like this big, and I mean _big_ thing about loving chickens. "

"Oh, I'm sure he's a real stud to ladies," David sarcastically remarked. "That's just plain creepy!"

"Creepy as can be, but he's paying me a ton here," Randy smiled as he saw a stripper dolled up in a skimpy, lacelike version of Little Red Riding hood walking over to Sapphire who was dressed as a nun, holding a cross-shaped dildo. "Listen, when I make enough money from all of this, I can purchase this one hotel building I've had my eye on."

The light turned green as David started to drive. "You running a hotel? Well, that's new...and legal on top of that." David said sounding impressed.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm going to turn it into a house of ill repute little brother."

"In other words, a whorehouse?" David said rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you want to call it that, yeah. I did the math and..."

"_You_ doing math?" David said chuckling a bit and cut off a NRG-900 motorcycle from traffic.

"I'm being serious!"

"Sorry...continue."

"As I was saying, with the money I got from Paul, I already upgraded the parts of the strip club. And with the money I'm going to get from these guys, I'll be purchasing the hotel by the weekend! Your big brother is starting to expand!"

"Hey, before you go out and spend more of your hard earned cash, check to make sure that no one tries to buy the place off. Last thing you need to do is get fucked over on the buy in, because someone up ahead of you got it. Also make sure the place is clean. You want it to be a hotel/bordello, then you gotta have it looking spotless. So spotless, you can fuck your woman on the floor, and not worry about who stained up the place before you." David said warning him.

"Don't worry about a thing David. After tonight, I'll be rolling in paper!"

"Alright moneybags, I'll see you soon. I need to get dressed." David said before shutting his phone off, and heading towards the parking lot garage at his apartment. He quickly got out of the car, closing it, and making a dash towards the elevator. As the elevator went up to his floor, he ran out, knocking down a woman wearing nothing a thin red bikini, who was carrying a small plastic container of ice.

"Ow! Watch it dork!" she scolded, as ice cubes scattered all over the floor.

"Sorry!" David yelled as he continued running down the hallway till he got to his apartment. Opening the door, he quickly got in and quickly stripped off all of his clothes, tossing them on the floor while heading towards the bathroom.

After twenty minutes of a warm shower and brushing his teeth, David quickly got out, almost sliding from the water on the floor as he patted himself dry with a towel. When he arrived at his room, his first order of business, was putting on deodorant, a pair of boxers, followed by putting on a pair of black, silk, dress socks. Next, he grabbed a black dress shirt, followed by a navy blue blazer. He set the blazer on the bed, and grabbed a pair of dress pants. After a few minutes of throwing everything on, he combed his hair and heard the phone ring.

Hitting the phone on speaker, David answered while grooming himself. "Speak."

"Hey babe!"

Hearing the voice put a smile on his face, as he applied a dab of cologne on the sides of his neck. "Hey Lilly. What's up?"

"Well, watching The Mainframe: Re-do..boring movie."

"And the movie that came out that same year; The Mainframe: Rehashed."

Lilly laughed. "Don't get me started on that stupid movie! Anyway, what are you doing right now?" She wondered as she was laying on the couch wearing only a pair of panties and a white t-shirt. The air conditioning was cold enough making her nipples hard.

"Getting ready to spend some time with my brother...by keeping an eye out on his strip club." David said as he started to comb his hair in front of his mirror, while putting on a pair of his Doc Martins. "Apparently he needs a extra hand in security."

"Aww aren't you sweet. Helping out your brother." Lilly teased.

"Just doing it for the money...and get a glimpse of some ass while I'm at it." David said teasing her back.

"Pervert," Lilly said rolling her eyes. "Listen, I don't care what you do there, just as long as you respect me in the end."

Raising an eyebrow, at the fact that Lilly was allowing him to do what he wanted, gave David options. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean we aren't an official couple, due to the fact I haven't broken the news to Johnny, so that means you can still do what you like...just be safe alright?" Lilly said smiling gently on her face.

"Wait...wait, wait, wait. You're giving me a 'all I can fuck, without you getting mad at me' card here? What are you going to do then if I do that?" David sounding wary.

"Well, for starters, nothing, I need to get myself dressed and head to the Starlight Lounge and do what I do best." Lilly said turning off the TV and, walking towards her bedroom.

"My guess, is sing some songs, tell a bunch of lecherous old men to keep their paws off of you, and hope to God, Johnny isn't there to start his shit with you?" David guessed, as he finished up.

"Smartass...but absolutely yeah on that last part. I know he's going to be there. Guy is always making a scene." Lilly said shaking her head.

David turned the speaker off and talked to her normally on the phone. "Funny, he wasn't like that before when I was there, and heard you sing."

"That's because, his dad was there. And he apparently, knows better than to embarrass him. Except for that day you made him look like a fucking fool after that incident."

David laughed as he exited out of his room and grabbed his wallet and keys from the pockets of his pants earlier. "Hey, the asshole deserved it."

"Nobody's blaming you. I would've done the same thing, if I was in your shoes. Anyway, I gotta let you go sweetie. You and your brother have fun. And be careful alright?"

"You got my word. Everything will run like clockwork." David promised.

"Good. Bye David." Lilly then blew a kiss on the phone and hung up.

David smiled as he exited out of his apartment door...and ran right into the _same_ woman in the bikini from earlier causing her to spill her ice. "Ah, damn. I'm really sorry."

"Goddammit you dork! What are you blind? Or do wanna cop a feel on me _that_ badly?"

"Is that a promise?" David sneered.

"Why you!"

Before she could get her hands on David, he ducked down while locking the door to his apartment, pulling the key out, and running towards the stairway. He laughed as he heard the woman yell and cuss, as he continued sprinting down the stairs towards the garage level. Once he got there, he ran towards his car, and got inside.

"Should I really bring a gun for this? Nah, it's just a party. Don't need to bring any heat. If anyone gets out of line, then a sock in the jaw, and shoving them out the door will suffice," David out loud to himself. He started the engine and backed up quickly. He then shifted gears and drive forward, exiting out of the garage. Turning his radio on, he turned it to V-Rock. The song 'Symphony Of Destruction' by Megadeth, was almost finished. He nodded his head to the music as he drove through the red light district, mouthing the words, while cutting off a yellow '01 Esperanto, causing the driver to crash into a fire hydrant..

"Fucking prick! I just finished the payments on this car!"

_Don't __care_, David thought as he made a turn heading towards the strip club. His eyes widened as he saw that Randy wasn't lying about putting up upgrades.

The sign was large and neon with a large half naked woman displaying the words 'Sugar Daddy' on her breasts while the word, 'Club' was above her head. Below there was a venue of which dancers was there, along with a velvet rope and Bolo standing outside with a clipboard.

He was wearing a black suit and oxford shoes as he saw David driving. "Randy wants your car in the back!" Bolo yelled. He pointed where for David to park as he drove slowly down the ally and park the Sentinel at the back of the building.

Turning off the radio as well as the engine, David got out, slamming the door shut and walked to the backdoor. The next thing he saw that was upgraded was cameras on both sides, including an intercom. Pressing the buzzer, David waited till he hear someone stumbling around on the other end. "Come on Randy, quit fucking around!"

"David? That you?"

"No it's the local crackhead, asking for donations. Come on man, open up!" David said rolling his eyes and heard a buzz, then a click. He opened the door and saw that there was a nice eggshell white carpet, along with two more cameras. He closed the steer door behind him and looked around, as he headed towards Randy's office. _How__ the __hell __did __my__ brother __manage __to __have __some __of__ these __upgrades __installed __in __a __short __amount __of __time __is __a __mystery __to __me. __Still, __looks __a__ little __bit __alright __so__ far,_ David pondered as he knocked on the office door.

The sign 'Keep The Fuck Out' was gone and instead had a sign that was in gold with black Old English scripted, lettering, which said 'Office'. David knocked on it, hoping that his brother was fully clothed and, not screwing Cathy like they did in front of him the last time. He instead saw his brother dressed in the same outfit he was in. The only thing that made him look any different was, the silver flat chain around his neck with a thick, silver 'R' pendant.

Randy was sitting down in a Easy-Boy leather chair, punching in numbers on a calculator, and writing down figures. He looked up and saw his brother and smiled. "Glad to see you coming down here...and in the same clothes I'm wearing too."

Closing the door behind him, David walked over sitting down in the chair. The office didn't change much except for there now a computer, with a large screen showing video surveillance of that was going on along. He had a photo of their mom next to the keyboard along with a safe under the table, that had a keypad combination, a thumbprint reader, and a keycard scanner.

"What's with the safe and all that crap on it? Are you _that_ paranoid?" David said chuckling.

"Never mind about the safe. Now the reason I have you is to do some security work and patrol the place, see if people are having a good time."

"Simple enough," David nodded.

"And every now and then I'll have one of the girls in here on their break, checking the cameras out to assist you."

"And just where are you going to be?"

"Out there assisting you," Randy smiled. "It's my club, I want to make the customers take a good look at me and remember that I run this, in all of it's glory."

"Oh, yeah," David said sounding excited in a fake manner. "With a new steel backdoor, the high tech security cameras, carpeting, lights, and all that counter surveillance, yup, you'll run it...into the ground." David replied the last part in a monotone voice.

Randy ignored him. "Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you if someone acts up, you throw them out. Don't kill them alright? Just bust them up a bit."

"Suppose they have a knife, or even a gun?"

"That's why we pat each and everybody down before they enter. "

"Alright Randy, I heard you the first time." David replied while getting up from the chair. Before he could say another word, Cathy opened the door.

She was in a red cheerleader outfit that had black trim, along with a pair of matching colored sneakers. Her hair was done in pigtails, while she wore light blush and dark red lipstick. The skirt itself looked a bit too brief as it was so high up, just kneeling a bit would expose her thong.

David eyed Cathy up and down for a second, before collecting his bearings and started to speak. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call, they are coming a little earlier than we thought," Cathy said as she caught David taking another glimpse before scooting behind the chair Randy was sitting in. "Quit looking!"

"Can't help it!"

"Well help yourself by looking the other way!"

"SORRY!"

"Enough." Randy nodded. "Alright, just a slight change in the plan, but nothing to worry about people, we're still going to take their money." He stood up and headed out the door. "Gotta give the girls a little speech before the johns come in. Let's go everybody."

All three of them left, with Randy at the lead as they headed in the main room. David looked around stunned. He couldn't believe how Randy spared no expense to upgrade the place. There were several brass stripper poles, along with several suede couches that had throw pillows on them. There was several lights hanging up, including a strobe light that kept flickering on and off. Neon signs were around letting the customer know where he or she was. The bar was expanded as there was two new additions to it; an air hockey table, as well as a video poker machine. Behind the bar, there was more rows of liquor bottles and glasses. The stools looked reinforced and were colored black.

David then turned around as, he heard someone testing out their voice on a microphone. The voice was very familiar to him as he walked over passing by a stripper that was dressed as a cop. When he got to the DJ booth, he couldn't believe who exactly it was as, the person stared at him in shock.

"_Jacob!_" David yelled out in shock.

Jacob didn't have on his uniform from the pizza shop and, instead was sporting on a green and white Hawaiian shirt and black cargo shorts. He still had on the thick lens glasses, but the stench of his poor hygiene was gone, as he adjusted them and stared at David. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

"_YOU!_ How did you get in here?" Jacob said startled.

"My brother owns the joint!" David replied, crossing his arms. "Now what is your fat ass doing here?"

"Wait just a damn minute! _Your __brother?_"

David nodded.

"Great, now there's two of you in this world to torment me." Jacob said sighing.

"Please, I'm the one that would torment you. My brother on the hand, might not. You have to have some kind of skill if he hired you." David said as he looked at Jacobs style of clothing and stifled a laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jacob protested.

"Tossing pizza dough in the air and, whining like a little bitch, isn't a skill," David dissed.

"Jokes on you, cause I have a knack for electronics. How do you think I was able to get the security cameras and the lights here working?"

"I was hoping by Randy's dumb luck...or him bribing someone to do it. Guess he made the second choice." David said shaking his head. "Is that all you do then?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a hacker, nothing major, just some small time bank account kind of shit, that sort of thing. I can even program the music on the computer and have it run to these turntables, so I can perform a bit if necessary." Jacob said with a proud smile on his face...for a few seconds as David started to laugh.

"Are you serious? My brother wouldn't need you to do that, believe me. Besides, it's just a strip club, not a twelve year old's birthday party, so play the music as he sees fit." David said confidently as felt a hand tap against his shoulder and, saw his brother standing behind him.

"Hey guys. I see you guys already getting along."

"We know each other," David and Jacob said at the same time before looking at each other annoyed.

"Really? Good! While I talk with the girls David, I need you to head outside for me and have Bolo come in. Here, take this with you." Randy said as he handed David a black headset. "Good luck out there man."

"Thanks," David said as he placed the headset on his ear, while walking out the door. He saw Bolo standing around looking menacing as he always did, due to his freakish height. Standing several feet away from him, David cleared his throat to get his attention. "Excuse me uh, bigfoot?"

Bolo turned around unsure of what David said. "What?"

"I said hi," David lied while smiling. "Randy said he needs you inside."

"Oh, alright." Bolo smiled relieved he wasn't going to stand outside. "Enjoy the solitude."

"I'll be sure to enjoy every moment of it." David sarcastically remarked, as he took the clipboard from him

As soon as Bolo went inside, David leaned against the wall and shifted his eyes left and right, wondering who would walk up to the place. He notice a small group of hookers walking by, gossiping about their escapades. None of them knew David but the one in the middle did.

"Hey! I remember you! You took me out on a test drive!" Dana cried out.

The hookers all giggled as they stared at David, while he rolled his eyes and, tried to correct what she said.

"She meant a test drive in a car. Wait, I mean I gave her a ride in a car," David protested.

"Yeah I bet! A mustache ride!" The second one, a Chinese hooker yelled out.

"It was in a car she wanted!" David yelled.

The third hooker who was black grinned. "Uh-huh, I bet that's not all."

"Can you get me a car too cutie? I'll let you ride this as much as you want!" The forth hooker, an obese Irish woman requested, who was wearing lime green, snake-skin pattern, spandex pants. "Just make sure you make me cum like your life depends on it"

_Why,__ are __you__ going__ to__ crush __me__ if__ I__ didn't? _David thought. "Listen ladies, you're taking this way out of context here!" he said defensively.

"Maybe if we turn this into a orgy, he'll get us an RV!" The last hooker who looked like she was too old be on the street corner, said with a smile, showing she was missing two of her teeth.

David threw his hands up at the issue, wondering how to convince them to go away. Till he got an idea and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

All them stared at him in a mix of shock and excitement while David nodded.

"You're kidding!" Dana said smiling as she waved away several flies due to her ungodly smell.

"Nope, I'll fuck each and every one of you till my dick is raw," David said cringing slightly at what he said. "But you ladies got book the hotel stay alright? I'm just...waiting up for someone."

The Chinese prostitute glared at him. "You _sure_ you aren't playing us for a bunch of dumb bitches?"

"Yeah, you better not be!" The Irish hooker yelled out. "We'd hate to cut your cock off and shove it up your ass! Well...after you fuck me in mine that is."

David smiled lying through his teeth. "Of course I wouldn't lie to you sexy ladies of the evening. But hey; if you don't trust me, I can walk way, and not get you ladies a damn thing."

"No, no, that's quite alright!" Dana said smiling brightly, and waving away more flies. "We just wanted to make sure you know? So when we will be expecting you to show up?

_A__ quarter__ past__ never __in__ this__ fucking__ life time__ bitch,_ David thought. "Just give me a few hours to get some stuff ready. You ladies just get the room ready, and each and every one of you butt-ass naked!"

All of them squealed with delight, while David wish he had a gun to put a bullet though Dana for smelling bad, and into himself for even agreeing to have anything to do with any of them.

"Just meet us at the Starlight Hotel, and ask for Dana, got it buddy-boy?" The fat Irish hooker said rubbing her hands on his blazer before waddling along to catch up with her friends.

As soon as they whores walked away and out of David's sight, he quickly brushed off the spot there the Irish hooker had her hand on. "Ugh! Why me?" David said in frustration. He went back to the wall, leaning against it, while looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"Anyone show up?" Randy's voice picked up on the headset.

"Just a bunch of whores," David answered regretfully. "I already knew they wouldn't be on the list."

"Smart man. I'll talk to you in a little bit. Cathy wants to see me about something."

"When doesn't she?" David muttered.

"Heard that!"

David scoffed, as he saw two people walk up towards him. Straightening himself up and put on a friendly but businessman-like attitude.

Both of them looked like they escaped a science fiction convention, as one of them kept adjusting his glasses and red jacket, while the other one was being fidgety with his hands. The one who was adjusting his glasses, walked up to David, while his eyes were shifting back and forth.

"You alright man?" David said confused.

"I'm doing find thank you, just wish my glasses didn't slip off of my face. But anyway, we're here for our friend's little party that he has in there." The nerd requested.

_Dressed__ like__ that__?_ David thought as he brought up his clipboard. There was a decent sized amount of people on the "Name?"

"Dennis, and my meek friend over here is, Javier." Dennis said as his friend waved his hand up and mumbled.

David looked through the list and saw both of their names. He looked at Dennis and was curious to himself. "Just exactly how old are you guys?" he asked.

"Both of us are at least nineteen. Why, is there a problem?"

_At__ least? _David thought as he shook his head and unhooked the rope, allowing them in. "Go on in." David said letting the two inside. "Try not to jizz in your pants when you see a pair of tits for the first time!"

As they went inside, no doubt being smothered by women asking them for a lapdance, David continued standing outside, and saw three more people walk over. While these three were dressed a little better than the two that went in, the three in front of David were busy talking about the tabletop game, Strongholds and Sorcery.

"Listen, you couldn't use the potion of Mephine, cause it only works on those who are elves."

"That's not fair if I can't use that potion, while you get to swing a mace that's only for human paladins, and you're just a friggin' half-Orc."

"Yeah, well his half-Orc, is no match for my human wizard who got the Goblet of Aphrodite, and his blessed Wand of Solacement! Besides, we all know half-Orcs aren't that smart when it comes to..."

"Excuse me virgins?" David deadpanned as he stared at the three of them. "You here for the entertainment, or are you just going to talk about your little board game?"

"For your information mortal, do you know who you are talking to?" One of the nerds said bravely stepping up to David.

"Yeah, I'm talking to a guy, who's miraculously annoying me in less than a minute," David said as he took a step. "Now, once again, are you here for the party?"

"Is this Club Sugar Daddy?" The second nerd asked while he pulled out a pocket inhaler.

"Can you not see the neon sign above you?" David yelled pointing at the sign.

All three of them looked up and saw the sign, while David shook his head at them astounded at their ignorance. Embarrassed, the three gave out their names, to which David checked on the clipboard, and allowed them in.

Twenty minutes passed as he saw a woman park their Faggio moped across the street. Once she got off the moped, she quickly dashed towards David and smiled.

"Hey!" The blonde haired woman smiled showing off her braces. She had on a pair of dark red shorts and, a matching tank top. "Is this the private party"

"Sure is," David said, smiling back. _At__ least __she's __a__ bit __nicer __and__ less __creepy __than __the__ others __that __came__ in,_ he thought. "Just need you tell me your name.

"Jenny!" she said cheerfully, as she handed him the invite. "Tell me, is one of the strippers dressed like a nun? I specifically asked Randy...after promising him a blowjob, that one of the strippers would be dressed like a nun."

"Well, your just going to have to come inside and find out," David said laughing a bit at the fact she requested a nun to be there, at the cost of going down on Randy. "Have a good time."

Jenny thanked him and hurried inside, while David crossed out her name. He then heard Randy's voice come up followed by the thumping beat to some house music.

"Everything good outside?"

"Aside from shooing away some whores, letting in a couple of nerds, and a girl who sucked you off in exchange for a lapdancing nun, everything is going smooth," David said as he saw a few more people walk up to him and, handed their invites, to which David allowed them inside.

"Well, in a few minutes I'm going to need you and Bolo to switch." Randy explained as he leaned against the wall, watching a geek placing a five in between Cathy's breasts after she served him a mudslide. He then smirked as Cathy went into character and, started doing a cheer for her tip.

"Take your time, I'll be here if you need me," David answered as he let in three more. "You got a couple more heading in by the way."

Randy noticed as he watched the twins greet them, with alluring smiles. "I see 'em. Nice work. Call me if something happens alright?"

"Sure thing." David replied as he heard a click. He saw two bikers, both of them riding on red and white Batti 900 sports bikes, as they parked on the curb. Both of them got off and stared at David, while he stared at the two curiously. _Those__ colors...I__ swear__ I've__ seen__ them__ before._

Both of them were wearing skin tight motorcycle jackets that matched the color of their bikes. One of them was wearing a matching helmet as well while the other one, only had goggles and a bandanna tied on his head, as they began removing them in a dramatic fashion. Setting them on the seats of their motorcycles, the two walking towards David.

David on the other hand, didn't know if he should laugh or not. "Um, the Republican Space Rangers convention is at downtown buddy."

"This the club? Club Sugar Daddy?" One of the bikers wondered. His English was slightly broken, due to the heavy Russian accent blending in.

Before David could come up with an answer, the second biker shouted, "He asked you question! Speak up boy!" He then pushed David, to which surprised him as he stumbled a bit.

Collecting his bearings, David glared at the two. "Put your hands on me again, and we'll a serious problem."

"You answer his question! _Now!_"

"Alright! Yeah, this is the place. Now what do you two gentleman want here?" David asked, crossing his arms.

"We want in. Randy owe us money!"

"Look, my brother has a no refund policy...then again what strip club would?" David said shrugging. "You're going to have to come here another time."

"We come in now!" The shouting biker said as he tried to walk past David, only to be shoved back next to his friend.

"Like I said; you're going to have to come here another time," David repeated, only in a slightly serious tone. "Take a walk, alright?"

"Well if you don't bring Randy here, it will be messy!" The other Russian biker said as the two of them drew out an army boot knife from their pockets.

_Shit...both __of __them__ got __knives,__and __you__ don't __even__ have __any thing__ to __protect __yourself,_ David thought at he stared at the knives. Bringing up his fists, he glared at the two hard, ready for that they were going to throw at him. "Fine...if you won't listen, then I'll beat it into your skulls until you two figure it out.

One of them lunged forward, trying to stab David in his chest, but missed by a longshot. David responded by grabbing the Russian biker's wrists, trying to pry the knife out of his hand.

The other biker ran towards him shouting as he brought his knife up, and tried to swing it downward towards David's face, only to accidentally stab his friend directly in the back.

The biker screamed as the stainless steel blade pushed through skin and meat, until it met with his spine, paralyzing him greatly, before killing him seconds later.

"Dumbass, if you're going to use a knife, use it properly," David shouted, slapping the Russian hard, causing the man to fall down.

The Russian thug looked up hearing David's advice, and twirled the knife around. There was a small button on it he pressed down on it. From the bottom of the knife was a barrel David saw and dove out of the way.

_A __knife__ with__ a__ hidden__ surprise...nice_, David thought as the bullet traveled and hit the brick wall. He was also surprised that it didn't ricochet, meaning that it was low powered and wouldn't do much damage. Getting up quickly, David pulled the knife out of the thug, and chucked it right into the Russian biker's knee, causing him to crash to the floor yelling in pain.

Both Randy and Bolo came out as they saw David leaning against the wall staring at the two people he dealt with. Randy stared at their faces, and looked at David.

"What did you do David?" Randy questioned.

"I told them they couldn't come in, but yet they wanted to speak directly to _you_," David said explaining as the Russian biker cried out in pain, while crawling on his belly towards his motorcycle. "There's something you aren't telling me here?"

"Randy, I think it's best to tell him," Bolo recommended.

"And I think it's best for you to keep out of this. Matter of fact, kill this fucker here, and ditch the bodies in the dumpster behind the club." Randy ordered. "As for the bikes, bring them to back of the club as well, I could sell 'em or use 'em to do a little scout work."

David made a face as he looked at his brother. "Scout work?"

"Yeah, See I was thinking soon as I get that hotel, I can use these to scout out some potential girls and bring 'em there." Randy said thinking of the idea.

David on the hand, shook his head. "Just sell the bikes bro. It'll do you some good. But other than that, why did those guys say you owed them money?"

While Bolo snapped the crying biker's neck, shutting him up for good, Randy began to explain. "Look, I seriously don't owe them money."

"Like I believe you on that one," David doubted.

"I'm serious!" The older brother yelled. "How do you think I managed to get the extra security cameras, the upgrades and all that good shit?"

"I don't know Randy. Humor me."

"I went on Crapslist before Alan picked me up this morning, and saw that someone was selling all this shit at a low price, so I made a deal with him on the phone on my way here after that little job at the cemetery. While you were out doing whatever, those two bikers and a big ass moving van came over here and for a extra fee they rushed and fixed the place up real nice."

"Doesn't answer my question on how they say you owed them money." David said staring at his brother.

"Those two dimwitted fucks were greedy. You give them eight-hundred, next thing you know, they want _eighty-thousand_. They wanted to fuck with the deal I had with them, thinking they could squeeze a bit more out of me." Randy explained even more as he picked up the knife and, examined it before putting it in his pocket.

David nodded, believing his story. "Well, sorry if I couldn't pat them down sooner."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you dealt with this mess before things got out of hand. Anyway, I want you to head inside and secure the place. I'll stand around and watch." Randy said, opening the door for his little brother.

"Are you sure?"

Randy laughed. "You just saw what Bolo did to that guy. Believe me, I'll be fine."

David smirked as he walked inside. He was instantly greeted by a stripper dressed as a mechanic that wore nothing but coveralls that were stained with grease. She was holding a wrench, and had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail She had several dirty smudges on her face, giving her the look of an actual mechanic.

"Hey there David. Name's Sasha, and welcome to Club Sugar Daddy," Sasha said as she walked around him grinning. "Nice bod. Want me to tighten those nuts a little while I give you a lube job?"

Giving credit to her staying in character, and admitting to her looking good with her 36D breasts swaying a bit., David sadly declined. "Sorry sweetie, I'm on the clock. But when I the chance to take a break, you can examine this if you like. Promise." With that, he slipped past Sasha.

The song 'Love Rollercoaster; by Red Hot Chili Peppers was playing as he saw two strippers, one was taking off the top of her police uniform, exposing her tits to the crowd followed, bending over rubbing and slapping her ass wantonly in front of everyone. The other stripper; dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, was grinding herself against a pole. Before David could blink, the stripper, dropped to the ground, performing a split. As people were throwing money at the stage, she was far from over as she removed the hood, exposing her beautiful face, and flowing red hair. She winked at everybody, while dry humping the floor, licking her lips and pinching her nipples, wowing the crowd even more as they threw more cash at her.

The stripper dressed as the cop then drew out her nightstick, and walked seductively walked over towards her partner, lowering the nightstick to her crotch, rubbing it in small circles while taking her other hand and pretending to jack off. The other stripper grinned as she slowly came up, getting on her knees, and began to suck off the nightstick This made everyone go wild as they threw even more of their cash at the crowed while Little Red Riding Hood, performed 'oral'.

_This __is...disturbing...and__ yet __I'm__ turned __on__ by __this. __Come __on __David,__you're __here __to __work,__not __stare __at __what's __going __on..._

"Hey David? You there? It's me Tiffany!"

David blinked as he looked away realizing he had a serious hard on from watching the two strippers perform. He looked around wondering who was talking to him, then remembered it was probably the headset.

"David? Quit staring at them! I need your help with one of the patrons!" Tiffany yelled.

"Where are you?" David wondered as he looked around.

"I'm in the office watching you through the cameras. Randy wanted me to check up on you while he was outside. Listen, I need you to head over to the table right over by a pinball machine. One of the guys there is getting a little too touchy feely with one of the twins," Tiffany explained. "And hurry about it, cause he looks pissed off. He's wearing a red jacket."

"Alright, I'm on it." David said as he walked over passing by a stripper dressed in a schoolgirl outfit. He continued walking and passed the pinball machine and saw that it was Dennis who was feeling up on Creamy while her sister while pulling her away from him.

"Come on sweetie, just lemmie get a peek of that pink!" Dennis yelled.

"She told you no five time already, so, hands off asshole!" Milky yelled.

"Yeah! Let...go!" Creamy protested. The top portion of her nurse costume was a slightly torn, due to her desperately pulling herself away from her.

"Aw, come on, I never got to see a real one before, just the ones I see in those hentai mags I order on the internet. I'll pay you extra!"

"She said no Dennis," David said appearing behind Dennis, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to tell you one time, and one time only; let her go...now."

"Fuck you buddy, I saw her first! You can come back when I'm done!"

Quickly, David grabbed Dennis arm, twisting it till he let go of her. He then pulled him up from his chair "That's it you gotta go. _Now__"_

"But I paid for my drinks and a lapdance from her!"

"I can care less." David ordered as he started pushing and shoving the guy out the door. He could hear the guy protesting to stay inside, but David didn't want to hear any of it.

"Let me get my money back then!"

"No refunds. Please leave." David requested, trying to be nice

"I don't want to leave man! I promise, I won't bother that bitch any more. Come on, give me a break!" Dennis pleaded.

"You want a break? Wish granted," David said angrily, as he spun him around and headbutted him directly at the man's face, breaking his nose. As blood gushed out and onto the floor, Dennis yelled while David grabbed him and continued to shove out of the strip club. When they headed outside, David firmly kicked him in his behind, causing Dennis to stumble and fall to the ground. "Come back next time when you have some respect for the ladies, got it?"

"Fuck you! Next time I come back I'm gonna have you guys killed for this! Fucking bastard! You know who I am?"

"Yeah, a guy that just got kicked out for being stupid!" David said as he got a glance from Randy and, Bolo. "Now get the hell out of here!"

"You're going to get yours man, I swear!" Dennis shouted as he stomped away.

David stared at him for a few more seconds, and headed back inside. He didn't even explained what happened inside. He didn't need to. Randy had heard everything that was going on from inside, and trusted him with handling it.

As David walked back inside, he was greeted with a hug by Creamy while her sister Milky leaned against the ATM. He rubbed her back as she was sniffling. "You alright?"

"I am now...thanks, again." Creamy said hugging him more.

"Listen, why don't you go into the office, and clean yourself up alright? Tiffany should be there. I'll be there if you" David said as he saw her sister hold her hand.

"I'll see to it she's alright. Thanks for helping us again." Milky said winking.

"That's twice now," David teased.

"We'll pay you back...eventually." Milky said, teasing him back. She then turned to her twin sister and, walked with her to the office.

As David laughed at the remark Milky made, David walked back in receiving thank you's from Sasha, a stripper who was dressed as a mailman, one that had on a navy uniform, and one from a redhead that was dressed like the girl from the animated show Princess Robot Bubblegum. The song 'Jungle Love' by Morris Day and The Time started to play as, he continued walking around seeing if everything was alright as he sat on a stool at the bar. Cathy saw him and, poured him a glass of cranberry juice and vodka.

"Here sweetie," Cathy said as he handed the tall glass to him. "I know it isn't your usual rum and coke, but I ran out of rum."

"It's alright," David said as he slowly sipped his drink slowly.

"So did Randy tell you about his plans to try and get that hotel?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, he's really set on getting this. And I gotta admit, I'm glad he's got a goal into getting something he really wants." David admitted. He took another sip and saw Cathy pouring herself a glass of seltzer water for herself. "I just hope that everything falls into place. Last thing I need for my brother is get screwed over."

"_Nobody_ wants that for Randy. I'll admit the man can be a bit...off."

David chuckled a bit. "Off?"

"Well, you know him longer than I have," Cathy said as she heard one of the patrons ask for a Golden Suds beer. "Always rushing into shit, without thinking of what can happen."

"You know what they say; life is short." David shrugged.

"David, _everyone_ says that." Cathy said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well at least he's improving. And for that, I'm proud of the man." David said finishing his glass. He then heard Randy's voice on the ear piece.

"Hey David, you there? Got a job for you!"

David tapped on his headset, and answered. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to head to the liquor store and pick up some spiced rum, and peach vodka. Tell them to put it on my tab. Then head to Burger Shot and pick me up three Double Barrel bacon cheeseburgers, two Bleeders; one with no mayo, some cheddar fries, and a large E-Cola. I'll be watching the place inside, while Bolo stands guard outside. Thanks!"

Before David could say anything, he heard a click. "Great...more work." David muttered.

"How bad?" Cathy wondered.

"Just got to do some shopping." David said shaking his head. "With money out of my own wallet no doubt. Hold this for me."

Cathy nodded, as David took off the headset and handed it to her. He then, headed out of the club while Randy walked in, patting his brother on the back for doing a good job. David rolled his eyes as he jogged to the back of the strip club and, into his Sentinel. Once he got inside, he started the sedan and pulled out from his spot, driving through the red light district, running errands.

As is first stop, was to head to Burger Shot via the drive-thru, and thankfully no one was there. Nearly clipping a biker on a Zombie, David pulled up to the speaker, honking his horn to get their attention.

"Huh? Umm...yeah, what do you want?" The clerk said yawning.

"Hate to disturb your beauty sleep pal, but I got an order." David said out loud. "Let me get, three Double Barrel bacon cheeseburger's, two Bleeders; one with no mayo, an extra large order of cheddar fries, and a large E-Cola."

After seconds of waiting the clerk answered again. "Uhh, did you want fries or something?"

Already irritated, David answered. "I just said an extra large order of cheddar fries!"

"Alright, dude. Chill...fuckin' buzzkill." The clerk said getting irritable as well. "Pull up to the window for ya crap."

Shaking his head at the lousy service, David complied and drove slowly, till he got towards the window and saw the guy. He was smoking a joint, while fixing his order. David sighed wondering how long it was going to take. The clerk was unshaven, and dull, with bloodshot red eyes, and his work shirt soiled and stained with various sauces. David didn't see a nametag on him, but he didn't even bother wanting to know his name at all.

The clerk then saw David and tilted his head, confused and started to laugh. "Uhh...did you want something dude?"

"I just gave you my order not too long ago. Is it that hard to forget?"

"I guess so...what was it again?"

David was seconds away from getting out of the car and bashing the clerk's face in. He took a deep breath and repeated his order once more to the guy. "Three Double Barrel bacon cheeseburger's, two Bleeders; one with no mayo, an extra large order of cheddar fries, and a large E-Cola. Got that stoner?"

The clerk nodded as he set his joint down and, started to get his food. David stood in the drive-thru, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, and felt his phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out and saw, it was his brother sending him a text.

'_Where__ is __my __food __man!__ I'm__ getting __hungry!'_

_ 'Well __too__ bad __Randy, __your __food __is __being __made __by __a __stoner, __so __it __may __take __a__ while. __Matter __of __fact, __why__ don't __you __eat __some __of __the__ food __at __the __club?'_, David responded with a text. Soon as he pressed the send button, he placed the phone back into his pocket and honked on the horn. "Come on man! Hurry the fuck up!"

"It's coming man!"

"Shit, I bet if I offered you a bag of purple hazel you would hurry!" David yelled.

"Word?"

"_NO!_"

Seven minutes passed as the clerk came out with three bags of food. David raised an eyebrow, wondering if the guy gave him a bit too much than he ordered.

"Uhh, the total is...umm give me a second." The clerk asked as he continued punching buttons on his register only to get a loud buzzing noise over and over.

"Not wanting to stay in the spot he was in for almost ten minutes, David came up with an idea. "Can I see what you put in my bags please?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure," The clerk nodded, handing him the drink, followed by the three bags. As soon as David placed the bags on the passenger side and the drink in the cup holder, he immediately shifted the gear to drive and took off, not paying for the food at all.

_Can't__ believe__ he__ fell __for__ that! __Hah! __Alright...food,__check.__Next __stop,__the__ liquor__ store,_ David mused as he knew the closest liquor store would be at Drunken Stupor's Liquor Store. He felt his phone vibrate once again and, ignored it for the time being. He made a turn and entered on Walsh Road, slowly pulling up to the curb, and stopped the car. Pulling out the phone he saw that his brother answered back with a text of his own.

'_Because__ if __I__ see __another __mozzarella__ stick,__or __a__ chicken__ tender __strip,__ I'm __going __to __snap!'_

David laughed as he shut the car off and opened the door. Closing it, he wondered why Randy would offer food at a strip club in the first place. _Tits,__and__ tater__-tots __don't__mix_, David thought as, he strolled inside the shop. _Then __again, __I'm __guilty __of __eating__ there __too...eh,__fuck __it.__ Let's __just __get__ the__ stuff __and__ be__ on__ our __way._

Inside the liquor store was several people. Several people were in line, while some were wondering what to drink, while one was down on his luck cursing out loud as he tried his luck on the lottery scratchers.

David stood in line, waiting and hoping things ran by a bit smoothly unlike before. As he checked the time on his watch, he saw a blonde-haired blue eyed hooker walking inside, making loud coughing noises, causing a few people to glance and, go back to their business or their conversation a few seconds later.

The hooker had on a yellow colored miniskirt, along with a matching pair sneakers, and a white tube top, showing off her 36C breasts, and exposing a tattoo of four playing cards that were all queens that was on her stomach. Her hair was in a tussled mess as if someone had already had their fun with her several minutes ago, and her eyes were so bloodshot, she looked like, she didn't have a chance to catch a nap. Her hands were shaking, and twitching, implying she was either on drugs or that caffeine was running through her body.

She caught David glancing and licked her lips temptingly and walked over to him, while David wished that he didn't even bother looking at her at all. He saw that he had three other customers in front of him before he was next, and tried to think of something else.

"Hey stud. I saw you eying me up." The hooker said rubbing David's arm.

David narrowed his eyes, and exhaled sharply. "I thought it was someone I knew...my mistake," David said, shrugging her off his arm, not making eye contact at her and wished she would go away.

"Well, you can get to know me if you want. Name's Tandi...rhymes with candy you know."

"That's uhh...cute." _More__ like__ corny__ if__ you__ ask__ me,_ David thought.

"Yes, you are baby. Seeing how you dressed, you must be loaded. Wanna go to my apartment and fuck like bunnies?" Tandi asked in a tantalizing voice. "Fifty bucks."

"No thanks."David declined. "I got some stuff to do."

"Aw, come on sweetie, I'll let you touch these tits for free. Maybe that'll change your mind."

Exhaling sharply, David looked at Tandi and answered "I told you, I'm not interested." He then looked and saw he was next. Walking up, he saw a woman working behind the bulletproof windowed booth.

"What would like today?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"A bottle of Major Harrison spiced rum, and a bottle of peach vodka please." David requested. "Also could you put this on Randy DePalma's tab please."

The clerk raised an eyebrow at the name. "Randy? That guy still owes me money for three cases of beer, and four bottles of whiskey! He wanted to buy it half off, and like a sucker I fell for it. Must be his eyes...or something. Anyway, thanks to him, I got cussed out by my boss!"

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure my brother pays you back every cent," David promised. "You have my word."

"Fuck that! Tell that charmer, he doesn't get squat till he pays his debt!"

"How much does he owe anyway?" David wondered.

"Roughly, eleven-hundred dollars."

_"__Roughly?_ Jesus Christ...fine, I'll pay for it." David groaned as he went into his pockets and peeled off several hundred dollar bills. "Now can I get what I asked for?"

The lady nodded while Tandi continued to lean up against David's side. David took a step to his side, causing Tandi to nearly fall down, as he paid the clerk and collected the bottles that were in a plastic bag. Once he collected them, he saw Tandi approach him once more.

"Still interested in having some of this?" Tandi offered. She started rising her miniskirt in front of David, revealing a clean shaven mound.

David turned away, annoyed once more. "Do you know when to quit? I said no to you already." David said, grabbing his drinks and heading out the door, leaving the hooker feeling hurt, upset. As he headed out the door, and towards the driver side of his car, Tandi came out pissed.

"What the fuck is your deal babe! What's wrong with this?" Tandi yelled. Her eyes then widened as she then stared as him. "Ohh, I get it...I understand completely."

"You do?" David said looking at her, while opening the door.

"Yeah, you're gay aren't you? No biggie, just give me ten minutes, and I'll turn you around."

David eyes grew wide as saucers as he raised his voice. "I'm not gay!"

"Then why won't you take me out huh? Other guys have this whole day and you're the only one that hasn't!" Tandy shouted putting her hands on her waist.

"Guess I have different taste," David shrugged.

"Yeah, taste in men that is. What's the matter, you don't like girls?"

"I like _women_, especially those who clean up after themselves." David said putting the liquor bottles on the passenger side, next to the bag of fast food.

"Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"See that thick while trail running down your leg? It's a deal breaker. Maybe you ought to wipe that off before trying to seduce men, it's one hell of a dealbreaker." David commented, shutting the door, and starting the engine. He could hear the hooker yelling and cussing at him, as he drove off, not giving a damn, and just wanted to head back.

The trip wasn't that long as he finally arrived back in front of the club. Bolo was just letting in several more people inside, as David drove the car through the alley once more, and parked it behind the club. He got out, grabbing the stuff, including the drink from the cup holder, setting the alarm and headed towards the front of the club. Bolo nodded as David walked in. Soon as he got towards the bar, he sat down, setting the bags on the counter in front of Cathy.

"Back so soon?" Cathy said, handing David back the headset.

"After dealing with a cashier at Burger Shot who was stoned off his ass, paying off Randy's debt to a liquor store clerk, and avoiding STD's from a hooker, you can fucking guarantee that I wanted to get back here soon enough." David sighed as Randy walked up behind him and grabbed his soda.

"That was fast man? What happened, you missed your big brother?" Randy teased.

"Yeah, I miss being told what to do, and follow you like a lapdog," David sarcastically remarked. "Anyway, you know you owed Drunken Stupor quite a bit of change that came out of my pocket?"

"I'll pay you back. Besides, with the money we're raking in, you don't have nothing to worry about."

Cathy interjected for a moment. "Um, babe, there's paying the strippers, my expenses, including Jacob, cleaning, and paying Bolo for watching the place..."

"We get the point Cathy, thank you. Now be a sweetie, and serve drinks," Randy said sounding annoyed. "As for Jacob, I don't have to pay him much. Just get him a stripper to fuck him and that should be good enough."

"Yeah, while scaring the poor stripper at the same time," David quipped.

Randy laughed as he took the bag of fast food. "You want a burger?"

"No thanks," David said shaking his head.

"Sweet, more for me. We'll be outside, check the place out for me alright?"

"Yes sir," David said mocking a salute to him. He looked around and saw some guy dressed in a red and white plaid shirt that was tucked in and, a pair of stonewashed jeans. He had a dumb look on his face as he was getting a lapdance by someone that was dressed in a chicken suit. David couldn't help but laugh his ass off seeing this. He was glad that the music was on loud as Cathy glanced over and was wondering what was so funny.

"You alright David?"

David continued laughing. "Which one of these poor ladies had to don the chicken costume?"

Cathy smirked. "Tiffany. She came in late for the third time this week, so Randy made her wear that costume as a way of punishing her. It would've been Sapphire, but she clocked in on time today...barely."

David laughed even harder. "You mean to tell me that poor girl in in that sweaty costume?"

"Oh don't worry, she'll take a break in a few minutes," Cathy said giggling more. "If she doesn't pass out first."

_So__ this __is __the __costume__ that __Randy __was__ talking __about...damn_, David thought as he continued chuckling till he heard a voice go off in his headset.

"Hey, it's Milky, I'm in the office right now. I see two guys that can't hold their liquor stumbling around near the men's bathroom."

Randy's voice came in. "Kick their asses if you have to!"

David laughter died down as he got serious. "I'm on it." He then got up and started heading towards the bathrooms, passing by Creamy talking to some of the johns, while Sapphire while riding herself on a cross-shaped dildo, making more people throw tens and twenties to her. He made it to the bathrooms and witnessed two geeks; one was stumbling around the other pissing in the corner.

"H-h-h-h-eeeey...buddy!" One drunk geek said as he finished a bottle of Golden Suds beer.

"Alright, time for you two to head out and get some fresh air. Let's go." David demanded. "And you, wrong place to use the bathroom."

The other guy that was pissing in the corner, turned his head and stared at David lazily. "It's just a strip club man...doesn't matter if the place is dirty."

"Well the owner minds it, and so do I, so zip it up and head out! I mean it! You better not be here when I get back." David yelled. He first grabbed the drunk and started to drag him towards the door. The drunk moved and breathed heavily in the David's face, causing David's eyes to water from the smell of vomit. "Good God man...how much you have?"

"I-I-I...ha-aaa...d. O-o-o-n..."

"_One! _One damn beer?" David said surprised at what the guy told him. The two of them were heading out as David gently pushed him out. "Have a good night lightweight." David then quickly turned around and, saw that the other guy wasn't behind him. Frustrated, David jogged back inside, looking for the other guy frantically, and saw him slumped in the corner, crying. "What are you crying for?"

The man was blubbering as if he was a baby as he held his crotch. "I...caught my...dick in the zipper! It hurts! Help me!"

"I'm not getting near your dick dude. You gotta go." David said shaking his head at the pitiful sight in front of him.

"Don't do this to me man...it's embarrassing as it is!" The nerd said crying in pain.

"So take ya shirt off, and cover it up. Nobody won't know." David suggested.

The nerd nodded as he cringed at the burning pain, while taking off his shirt and covered his crotch. He was in a fit of tears."There...I did it."

"Good. Now leave before I take that shirt off there and embarrass yourself for everyone in the club to see." David threatened. The man obeyed as he got up and started to waddle awkwardly, with David behind him stifling a laugh. _Poor__ fucking __bastard...can__ this __night __get __any __more __fucked __up?_

The two of them headed outside, as David watched the man whimper in tears, leaving to join his drunken friend who only made it fifteen feet away before dropping face first on the pavement.

Randy stared at the guy who was covering his crotch with his shirt, and then looked at David. "What's the matter with him?"

"Drunk, and caught his dick in his pants zipper." David said shaking his head as he walked back inside. As he walked inside, he heard both Bolo and Randy roar with laughter. David smirked as well. As soon as he got inside, he looked around for more people trying to start anything, while he looked at the time on his watch. Only an hour and a half went by, causing David to groan in vexation.

"That's right fellas! Be sure to tip these lovely ladies, hope you guys having a wonderful time here at the Sugar Daddy! Come one every make some noise guys! Up on the stage we have one naughty little schoolgirl..." Jacob yelled on the microphone as people went wild.

David didn't pay any attention to the announcement, as he saw a guy getting a lapdance by Tiffany who had a bit of a troublesome expression on her face. Curious, David walked over to investigate the problem.

"I told you already, no grabbing unless I said it's alright." Tiffany complained as she felt a pinch against her backside, causing her to yelp like a chicken, and sadly be in character.

"I paid extra for this...so be a good lil' chicken before I pluck off one of your feathers! Besides, your face is getting red from all of this!" The man yelled as he pinched her behind again and giggled with excitement.

"That's cause it's a bit hot in this outfit! Ow! Cut that out dammit!" Tiffany pleaded.

"Why don't we go to one of the bathrooms. I can't wait to pluck you up!" he said sounding almost baleful.

Tiffany almost wanted to shout but saw David watching the two of them, and walking towards them full speed. She smiled knowing what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

"David I just saw..."

"_Way __ahead __of __you,_" David said cut Milky off, as he approached the Tiffany and the customer she was being harassed. "You, in the lumberjack shirt. Out." David pointed.

"But I..."

"I don't want to fuckin' hear it. Leave, before something happens." David warned.

The man got up and walked right up to David, trying to stare him down. "Look, I paid a ton to have this bitch in a chicken costume, so I expect some hospitality."

"I expect you to have some fucking respect to these women, but someway, somehow, that doesn't seem to happening." David replied sardonically. "Now leave. I won't ask you again."

The man laughed as he pointed his finger, pressing it against David's shoulder. "Please! Like your short ass is going to do a fu..."

Quickly, and fluidly, David grabbed the man's hand, followed by breaking the finger that touched him in shoulder, and pushed him hard to the ground. As the man cried out in pain causing some of the people to see what was going on, David stared down at him cracking his knuckles. "Do it again, and I'll break the other nine."

The man stared at David horrified and in agony as he struggled to get up. He looked at David who was quiet but, gave him a cold, icy glare. Once he got up completely, he started to walk away, defeated and embarrassed. "You and this club just fucked its self. Just watch what happens when I have people come over here to fuck it up and, kill you."

"I'm shaking," David replied with a monotone voice as he followed the guy to make sure he really left. One they got outside, the man started to jog away from the club till he was out of his sight. He then looked at Randy. "Listen, you have any guns in this place?"

"Other than the USP under the counter at the bar, and the Colt Anaconda I have on me, yeah. Why?" Randy asked sounding a bit worried.

"Before I kicked out that guy Dennis, and he threatened that he was going to start some shit here, and now this guy." David explained.

Randy shrugged it off as he took a long sip of his soda. "Come on man, there's nothing to worry about. People like that just talk shit just to scare you. Don't let it get to you alright?"

"Look, I am alright. When I threw the first guy out, I saw a tattoo of a dog baring teeth that was drooling blood."

Randy shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"And the guy I just threw out had the same exact tattoo. _That isn't a coincidence!_" David argued. "They could be a gang Randy."

"Couldn't be...I mean there's the Yardies, the Imperial Nine Triads, Cuban Cartel, Forelli Crime Family...and a bunch of small time wannabes." Randy said listing out every gang in the city. "They're small time, then we're fine. Besides, if they tried anything, they would have to be very well equipped to handle us." Randy said smiling as he continued to chow down on his food.

"Randy, just be on your guard. In the meantime, I'll be inside the club." David shaking his head at his brothers boastful bragging.

"Yeah, well I'm coming inside to. I can use a drink about now," Randy said stretching his arms before following his little brother. "Bolo, stay out here and check the place out, anything happens, let me know right away."

"On it." Bolo nodded, catching the bag of food, as he stood still, watching the area like a hawk.

The two brothers walked inside, only the greeter Sasha was gone. Randy didn't pay this any mind as took the headset off, and placed it in his coat pocket. David left his in though as he arrived at the bar. He didn't see Tiffany around at all as he sat down on a stool, but for only a few seconds as he heard Milky's voice.

"Hey David, it's me again. Hey you got a moment I gotta speak you in the office right away." "Yeah, sure." David answered as he got up. "Hey Randy, I'm gonna head to the office for a minute. Be right back." His brother waved, as David made a beeline towards the office. He looked around seeing that things were going alright even though some of the strippers were gone as he counted only four were around. _Hmm...probably__ on __break,_ David thought as he approached the office door.

Jiggling the doorknob, David heard the door unlock from the inside. He then opened the door, walking inside, and saw that not only Milky was there but her sister Creamy. Sasha, Sapphire, and Tiffany were there each of them in costume, with smiling faces, while David was staring at them confused.

"Hey, he did show up. I win the bet!" Sasha said happily.

"Oh, that's just bullshit. I thought you were kidding," Milky said irritated.

"Well, now that he's here, let's thank him." Tiffany said still dressed in the chicken costume.

David stared at them and laughed nervously. "Hey now, I got work to do ladies, and so do you."

"We're on a break," Sapphire said walking towards David and closing the door behind him, followed by hugging him from behind.

"Yup, and why not thank the man who protected us from those creepy ass men?" Sasha said walking over to David, taking his headset off his head and turning it off.

"Look, you don't have to thank me...really. I was just doing my job." David said starting to feel even more nervous.

"Well, we're going to do _our_ job," Creamy said sounding bold for once as she approached David and hugged him. "Now be a good boy, and we'll give you a lollipop!"

"That's right sis," Milky said taking off her top and hopped herself on Randy's desk. "Time for you to take ya medicine!"

"Yeah, and to start it off, I wanna test ride this piece of American muscle!" Sasha said grinning, while lightly patting David's bulging crotch. "After all, you _did_ promise me a while ago."

_Shit,__ she's__ right...I __did __promise,_ David remembered as she started to unbutton his shirt. "Well, look, can't this wait till some other time?"

"What for? You got _five_,_ wet, __horny__ as __fuck,_ young women locked up in a room with you, that you can do _anything_ you want to, and you want to wait?" Tiffany said leaning against the wall. "You should be creaming in your jeans right now. So, man up David, and come get some of this."

"She's right brother David," Sapphire said getting into character, while revealing her breasts to David, as she dimmed the lights down. "Besides, what are you waiting for? _Marriage?_"

The rest of ladies laughed like a bunch of catty high school girls while David's face was red, embarrassed from what was going on. "Well I...well...you see...there...ummm...uhhh, oh boy."

Sapphire shook her head. "No excuses. It's time for you to be baptized David. Baptized in one big orgy."

The ladies giggled as they each walked up to him slowly, seductively and grinning, while David couldn't decide either to scream rape, or go with it and fuck each and every one of them as his reward. Before David could react, Tiffany grabbed his hand and pushed him down to the ground, where all five of them, sexually touched, kissed, nipped, bit David while removing his clothing.

"Sis, get his shoes!" Milky said pushing her tits up against David's face while he groaned.

"I wonder if he's any good," Sasha said, frantically removing David's pants.

"Trust me, he's great!" Tiffany giggled helping out Sasha. "See! Look at that thing! Woo!"

"Oh my," Creamy said sounding embarrassed as she blushed.

"Oh my indeed," Sapphire said sounding as if she approved what David had between his legs. "I'll get the lube, handcuffs, the whip, oils, and condoms. You ladies hold him down."

"Wait, _what!_" David said as he tried to get up and felt Tiffany pin him down.

"You heard loud and clear David," Milky said smiling as they each went at him like a wolf against an innocent lamb.

"Just relax David," Creamy said taking David's hand and stroking it gently. "The whip won't hurt...after the first few hits."

"WHAT? No...HELL NO!" David yelled. "_I'm__ not __into __that __shit!_" The ladies didn't care as they continued doing their thing to him, while David started to panic a bit. "Oh God..."

"Not God dear. Just us ladies..." Sapphire said cracking the whip and smiled.

"AHHHH! RANDY! CATHY! JACOB! ANYBODY! _HELP MEEEEEEEE!_"

_**Five hours later...**_

All five girls were knocked out asleep, covered in sweat, and sleeping peacefully, with the exception of Tiffany snoring loudly in her chicken costume. David was slumped against the Easy-Boy leather chair. His chest, back were slick with sweat, as he panted heavily. His vision was blurry, his back ached, and his ass was hurting from the lashes from the beating Sapphire gave him while she got off on his yelling. Wondering why was his face feeling moist as he peeled off a feather from the side of his face, he then remembered that, both Tiffany and Milky each took turns riding his face. _A__ woman__ dressed __as __a __chicken __rode __my __face...how __am __I __going __to __let __that __one __slide __from__ Randy? __I'll __never __fucking __hear__ the__ end__ of __it!_ David thought as he looked down and saw Creamy and Sasha cuddled on top of him sleeping. He slowly got up, and gently lowered Sasha on the floor, while Creamy went to sleep on the chair.

"Mmmm...A-American...muscle..." Sasha murmured in her sleep.

"Jeez...an hour on each of us...and...we each came...t-t-ten times...fuck..." Milky said quietly, as she laid naked and spread eagle on the table. She turned her head slightly, and saw David look for his pants and whispered. "Right...by the safe. Hey David...thanks for...for..."

"For fucking each of you six ways till Sunday?" David said quietly, looking hungover.

"Yeah...defiantly...told you we'd pay you back..." Milky said as she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_Yeah...with__ interest,_ David mused as he tip toed around the office and grabbed his pants. While David was putting on his clothes he surveyed the entire room.

The place was a mess. The strong, thick, musky-scented, smell of sex was in the room as most of Randy's stuff that was on the office was now all over the floor. The wastebasket, was half full, containing various types of used condoms, lubricants (some flavored), a small container of massage cream, three scented candles that were finished, and a empty box of tissues.

When he finished getting dressed, David turned around, looking for his shoes. He found the first one next to the computer, and the second one by Sapphire who was asleep near the minibar.

Sapphire was sound asleep naked except for the top of the nun outfit, holding a bottle of wine in her hand, a vibrator in the other hand, and the handle of the leather whip inside of her pussy.

David stifled a laugh seeing the sight of her as he grabbed his shoe, and put it on. Once he was fully dressed. He slowly exited out, as all five strippers continued to sleep. Closing the door behind him, he walked slowly and didn't hear any music. _Jacob __probably __messed__ up__on __the __music,_ he thought as he exited out and saw an irritated Randy and Cathy.

Cathy tapped Randy on his shoulder. "There he is. Where were you?"

Slightly groggy, David lied. "I...took a nap."

"A five hour nap?" Randy said staring at his brother. Curious, he took a step forward, inspecting him. "Where's your headset I was yelling for you to show up."

"I took it off obviously," David answered, taking a step back. "What's with the third degree?"

Randy didn't bother answering as he then sniffed. David took a step back but, his older brother stepped forward and inhaled.. He then looked at David dead in his eyes and shook his head. "Who were you fucking?"

"Nobody." David lied some more. He then walked past Cathy as he leaned against the air hockey machine. Cathy went back to cleaning up while Randy stared at him crossing his arms. "What?"

"Come 'ere." Randy said. As David walked up to him. Randy shook his head some more followed by laughing a bit. "I know what you were doing man."

"Yeah? How do you figure?" David said staring at him.

"I know that smell David. The nose knows." Randy said not out loud to get Cathy's attention.

"Yeah, well...it wasn't my fault." David insisted.

"It wasn't your fault that you fucked one of my strippers?"

"Not one...five." David confessed.

"Five?"

"Five what?" Cathy asked, hearing Randy yell.

"Nothing," Randy and David said as Cathy looked at the two and shrugged before cleaning up at the bar.

"Five of them? God-_damn_ David, who were they?"

"Doesn't matter, I just feel really tired...and sore." David yawned. "What happened when I left? No problems?"

"Nah, things were going alright. Bolo is already escorting some of the girls that you didn't fuck home. Jacob got paid and left, so did Cathy and Bolo."

"So where's my cut for tonight?" David wondered.

"You just screwed five of my strippers." Randy said laughing.

"They wanted to thank me," David replied to which Randy burst out laughing.

"A five hour thank you? Sound like they were shaking your hand too long."

"Well, they were shaking something else if you get the meaning."

Randy laughed, as he went into his pockets, pulling out a fat wad of cash. He then started counting. "I swear man, I look at you and think to myself, you can't be the little brother I used to torment when we were younger. Back in the day, you would be afraid to even sleep with a woman."

David scoffed at the remark. "At least when I lost my virginity, I didn't have to pay it like you did."

As Cathy heard and giggled, Randy took offense to it and replied, "Hey, that's not fair! She said I was cute, and gave me a discount! Anyway, here's the money for working here man, plus the money from getting the liquor for me. If you ever feel like working here with ya big brother, just give me a call and I can set you up."

"No problem," David said as he received $3000, for a job well done. "Need any help cleaning up?"

"Nah, it's alright. We're almost done. Besides, I have the utmost knowledge that you kept my office cleaned while you were doing your thing." Randy said sounding confident.

"Yeah...it's clean alright." David lied. "And all five of them are asleep."

"Alright cool."

"Well, I'm gonna head out the back. Talk to you later bro. G'night Cathy."

"Night David, get home soon." Cathy said as she finished wiping the counter down.

David started to head towards the back of the club, and opened the backdoor. As soon as he opened it, he then heard someone shouting. More specifically, his brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAVID! YOU SAID THE OFFICE WAS CLEAN! AHH DAMMIT! WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!"

_Ok,__ that's __my__ cue__ to__ haul __ass,_ David thought as he took a step back gunned for it towards the Sentinel. He still heard his brother shouting.

"FUCK! _HE __USED __MY __CONDOMS, __MY __LUBE! __HE __USED __THE __MANGO __ONE __TOO! __THAT __SHIT __IS __IMPORTED __FROM __BRAZIL __DAVID! __WHERE __ARE __YOU?_ SAPPHIRE, WHY IN THE HELL IS THE HANDLE OF THAT WHIP IN YOUR CUNT! PULL IT OUT! I DON'T CARE IF IT HELPS YOU SLEEP! _MAN,__ALL __MY __STUFF __IS __ON__ THE __FLOOR...THE __WHOLE __ROOM __SMELLS __LIKE __POONTANG!_ I HOPE YOU LADIES ENJOYED YOURSELF, YOU'RE CLEANING UP THE WHOLE ROOM!"

"Note to self, send my big brother a 'I'm sorry' text." David said aloud as he got inside the car, followed by starting the engine and heading out. He didn't bother turning on the radio, as he continued driving, shaking his head at the night he had. Even though his brother told him not to worry about the guys that he kicked out, in the back of his head, he couldn't help but to worry about it. _Damnit...what __gang __had __those __tattoos...they __wore__,__had __a __tattoo __of __some__ type __of__ dog.__They __can't __be __a__ gang __I__ killed...maybe...__hell, __just __figuring __this __out__ is__ going __to __keep __me __up__ all __night._

David continued driving, still wondering, until he arrived at the parking garage and parked at his usual spot. As he cut off the engine, he got out, closing the door, and setting the car alarm once again. He then went to the elevator, and thought of the experience he just had with five strippers, while pressing the button summoning for the elevator to come down.

_A__ nun,__a __mechanic, __a __pair __of __twin __nurses,__and__ a__ chicken...God,__I __going __to__ need__ therapy,_he thought as the elevator doors closed behind him.

By the time he got to his floor, he walked out, taking his time towards his door. Once he got inside, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling the phone out from his pocket, David answered, not bothering to look at the number. "Yeah?"

"It's me dude,"

"Hey Alan. What's up?" David wondered as he closed the door behind him, followed by kicking off his shoes.

"Just kickin' it at my house," Alan said as he was on a couch, drinking a grape Sprunk. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Memory Lanes over in downtown. Got a two for one deal going on."

"Maybe later Alan. I just dealt with helping my brother at the club."

"Oh yeah? How did that go?"

"Insane. The place had a bunch of people in there. Most of them were nerds." David explained, while taking off his pants and heading to his bedroom.

"Nerds at a strip club?" Alan said laughing. "What was it, somebody's birthday?"

"I don't even know. All I do know is two of them I kicked out wore red and, had a tattoo of a dog. Maybe you can tell me what gang has that cause, Randy is so fuckin' confident that they are small time and don't pose a threat."

Alan finished his soda, thinking to himself who would have that tattoo and wore red. "Is there anything else about this? Like what did the tattoo look like exactly?"

"Like I said; it was a dog, looked mean as hell, red eyes, and it looked like it was foaming at the mouth or something."

Mentally putting the pieces together, Alan was silent for a few seconds until he came up with a possible guess. "Remember when we went through those guys to get that car from that owner back at the slums?"

"The same owner that got fucked up by a forty-millimeter grenade?" David said laughing. "Marcus Biggs Jr."

"Yeah, that guy. Well if I'm not mistaken, the guy was wearing those colors, and I saw a tattoo you just mentioned on his chest. Only thing it was a bit scarred"

David raised an eyebrow from hearing that bit. "Do you know the name of the crew?"

Alan was quiet again as he stood up, turning the TV off. He remained quiet till he remembered the name and sighed. "I know who they are."

"Who?"

"They're called the Bloodhounds. Small time crew that follows none of the big league gangs in this city. All they do run small protection rackets and a bit of pimping. Still, tell your brother that he should be careful."

"After what we did to their boss, I think they won't be able to do anything." David replied with confidence.

"This is your brother we're talking about."

"Point taken," David exhaled a sigh. "Alright, I'll text him and let Randy know to stay alert."

"Alright man, if anything happens, call me and let me know alright?"

"Sure thing. G'night." David replied as he hung up the phone and headed towards the comfort of his own bed. It was 3:28am, as he stripped himself down to nothing but his boxers and socks, he thought about the gang that Alan mentioned, and tried to shrug it off. But the fact that threatened him about damaging the club was something he couldn't just let go.

_They're __just__ small __time__ David...nothing __special. __Hell,__the __only __thing __they __had __that __posed __as __a __threat __was __a __grenade __launcher...but __Alan__ and__ I __handled__ it.__Let's__ just__ hope __what __they __said __was __empty __words...hell, __most __small __time __thugs __just __talk __shit,_ David thought crawled inside his bed, followed by texting his brother a message to stay alert, setting his alarm clock, and immediately dozed off.

* * *

The scene where David interrogates the two robbers, followed with asking which hand he used and bashing his hand with a hammer, was a bit from the movie Casino. One of my favorite scenes on top of that. Golden Suds beer is a parody of Miller Genuine Draft beer. Major Harrison spiced rum, is a parody of Captain Morgan rum. I also thought it was time David did a mission where it was like the Club Management missions from The Ballad of Gay Tony..._with a twist of naked girls in costumes!_ ^_^. Strongholds and Sorcery is also a parody of the tabletop game Dungeons and Dragons.

I forgot to mention in a chapter before that, Dr. Will was a parody of Dr. Phil. Just to remind anyone. Also The Mainframe: Re-Do and The Mainframe: Rehashed, is a parody of The Matrix movies both Reloaded and Revolutions. But hoped you enjoyed it! don't forget to reply and, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35:War Torn

The cell phone began to ring noisily, causing David to wake up from the decent dream he had, and fall off the bed. He quickly got up and looked at the clock seeing that only three hours had past. Grumbling a slew of cuss words, David picked up the phone, yawning from the lack of sleep.

"Yeah?" David yawned again.

"Good, you're awake!" the voice on the other line said happily.

Knowing who's voice it was, he grumbled. "Brett? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the morning lazy ass!" Brett yelled. "Rise n' shine trooper, we got some work to do."

"Morning means _sun!_ Do you see any sun? It's five-thirty in the morning...lemme get some sleep," David groaned sounding irritated as he slowly got up.

"Listen, I would call up your brother on this but he didn't answer his phone."

"Gee, I wonder why," David sarcastically remarked.

"Look, I need someone who's a fast shot at this and my wife is too busy making breakfast and cleaning the guns, I'll pay you. Come on now, help a war veteran out." Brett asked almost sounding desperate.

"If it pays well then fine, I'll take the job. What are we doing?" I'll explain it once I pick you up."

"Fine, I'll be at Bean Machine at the red light district." David said yawning loudly as he hung up. _What__ ever __that __nut job __wants, __better __be __worth __it,_ he thought as he skipped a shower, and threw on a black tank top, matching black t-shirt, along with a pair of denim jeans, and steel-toed boots. Remembering he already had a magazine in the pistol, he grabbed his two-toned Beretta including a holster, and attached the holster to the belt on the back of his jeans. Once he was done, he went to through his drawer and grabbed one extra clip for his Beretta and pocketed it.

After applying deodorant and grabbing his wallet, David went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face to wake him up, followed by headed out the apartment, closing the door behind him, and locking it. His eyes were slightly red, as he yawned again once more walking slowly towards the elevator. He made it inside, and lazily hit the button for the garage level. He yawned again as the elevator slowly went down and closed his eyes for a few seconds. As the elevator made it down and opened, he took his time getting out, and looked at his car shaking his head. _I'm__ way __too __tired __to __even __take __a__ drive __there,_ David thought as he began walking towards the sidewalk.

The sun barely came up as the sky had a lavender-blueish haze, followed by light drizzles of rain falling down on the city. David thought to himself he needed the cold rain to fall on him to wake up, as he continued walking. He stopped yawning, as he walked past several tired-eyed hookers, and wondered why they even bothered to display themselves at this time of the morning, let alone while it was raining.

_Guess__ their__ rents__ due__ today_, David thought with a chuckle as he saw Bean Machine just a few minutes away from him as he hurried, in what looked like the sorriest, sluggish, half-assed jog anyone ever saw. People chuckled as David continued to jog, but he couldn't give a rats ass what they thought. He needed caffeine running through his body from the lack of sleep he got.

The coffee shop had a bright neon sign along with a huge coffee cup that was rotating at a snails pace, while there were several people walking in and out, in need of their caffeinated fix. David arrived as he saw a not too small line and, stepped inside knocking down a weary-eyed college kid on the floor, causing the unfortunate to spill his latte on his laptop.

"Sorry about that," David apologized as he stepped over him and headed towards the line.

The ornamentation had a lot of warm colors, as some people were sitting down drinking coffee, playing chess, or Chinese checkers, playing tabletop RPG games, looking through whatever on the internet on their laptops or at the desktop computers over by the corner. The smell of coffee was strong as he took another step, getting ready to take his order.

David looked at the choices, and saw someone holding two plates of a fresh batch of brownies. Only difference was, one plate the brownies had a few green flakes, as well as a few green pieces hanging out of them. He then saw the sign next to them saying 'Buddy Brownies', and wondered for a moment what the hell it meant. _Buddy__ Brownies? Bud...never__mind, __I __get __it,_ David thought as he shook his head.

The other plate of brownies didn't have weed in them but contained several white pieces of what looked like broken pieces of pills, and dusted lightly with some kind of white powder. The sign next to them had said 'Coca-Brownies', to which David knew right away that they had cocaine sprinkled on them. He then looked up, seeing he was next in line as he saw a lady give her order to the man upfront.

"Yeah...let me get a tall High Noon, two grande Gunkachinos; one with hazelnut and the other vanilla with extra sugar. And let me get six of those Coca-Brownies to go please."

The clerk rapidly entered the customers order in, and then looked up at her and said in a cheerful manner, "That will be $37.55 please."

While the transaction took place, David felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he saw that Brett was calling him once again. Seeing that this was going to take a while, he decided to answer the phone. "What is it?" David asked still sound cranky.

"You over at the shop?"

"Yeah, just getting myself something to wake up. Listen, I'll be outside, in a little bit, this shouldn't take long." _I __hope,_ he thought to himself as David hung up. He saw the woman take her order while already chowing down on two of the Coca-Brownies. "Try not to OD on your way out miss."

"Huh?" She said looking at him confused with a mouth full of chocolate with cocaine and Pep Up energy pills in them.  
"Nothing." David answered dismissively, and walked up to the front.

The cashier was a blonde haired white boy, with light brown eyes as he greeted with a energetic smile. The letters on his nametag looked smudged but, after staring at it for a bit, it read 'Alvin', as his left hand was slightly shaking. He looked like he was either hyper on the drinks, or nervous as hell. "Hi! How can I help you this morning?"

"Coffee. Small. Black. No cream. Three sugars." David requested, sounding monotone.

"We don't have small sir," Alvin explained as his smile faded just a bit. "We have tall, grande, and venti."

David raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for my slight ignorance, but wouldn't a small be considered tall in that case?"

"Uhh...no?"

"Whatever, I'll have one and that's it."

Alvin then looked David and smiled again. His hands started to shake a bit more as well as he punched in the order on the touch screen. "Would you to order a Speedball and a Buddy-Brownie as part of our 'Up and Downer' monthly special? It's only fi..."

"No," David answered, cutting off the cashier while, becoming slightly irritable. "Just coffee...in a small Styrofoam cup...with blackness...and three sugars. _That's__ all._"

"Well...alright." The shaky cashier nodded. "Will that be on your credit card?"

"Huh? No! What the hell would I pay a cup of coffee on a credit card?" David said demanding an answer.

"Well if you like, you can sign up for a Bean Machine credit card," Alvin replied as he handed him a form that was several paged thick. "We can set you up with a temporary card for now if you like, all we need is your full name, and your zip code."

"My name is 'forget that shit', and my zip code is one." David answered sarcastically.

"Uhh...I don't believe that's your real name let alone a correct zip code sir."

"Sure it is," David smiled almost looking evil when he did it. "It the first zip code ever created. It's also stands for, I'm the first person that isn't going to give you all my personal information just so I can get a fucking card that will put my ass in so much fuckin' debt, _my __grand-kids __will __be __filing__ for __bankruptcy!_"

The cashier hesitated for a brief second, but he continued to to press on the sale. "But if you act now, you will be able to save up to fifteen percent of your next purchase."

"You already wasted the people reading this chapter, the writer, and myself, fifteen percent of our lives from your bullshit!" David yelled angrily, not only raising his voice, but breaking the fourth wall. "Now just give me my coffee!"

"I'm only trying to help you out sir." Alvin complained.

"Then gimme_ the __goddamn __coffee!__ Is __that__ so __fucking __hard for you to comprehend!__"_

"Hey, what's the hold up?" A guy behind David was shouting. "Can't this hurry up? I got three kids waiting in the car for their lattes!"

Turning his head, but stared at the man that yelled at him, David retorted. "Well, then mister father of the motherfucking decade; go be a family man and, keep an eye on them, instead of coming up here without them and, then start to cry when something happens to them!" The man looked at David, then ran out the store while David himself turned back and, looked at the clerk. "As for you jizz licker, coffee. _NOW!_"

"Uhh..."

"I didn't order an 'uhh', I ordered a cup of coffee, with three sugars, no cream dammit." David demanded. His left eye was started to twitch, as he continued to glare at the cashier.

"You know, after this purchase, you can be eligible to win a Gunkachino machine in our weekly raffle...you just gotta sign this form..."

David snapped as he drew out his Beretta and aimed it directly at the cashier's face. "_FUCK __YOUR __FORMS!_."

The patrons saw the gun and freaked out screaming, while running out of the store shouting in panic.

"Holy fuck! He's got a gun!" A male customer shouted as he stared at what he was witnessing.

"Ahhhh! Run!" An old man wearing a Daytona Billfish jersey and cargo shorts screamed as he pushed down a young woman, while hobbling towards the exit.

The young woman that pushed down screamed in terror. "I don't wanna die! I haven't gotten my v-card punched in yet!" She scrambled up to her feet trying to get out, only for a employee to knock her down.

As the customers ran out screaming, pushing each other out of the way to make it to the door, David didn't budge an inch as he trained the sight of the nine-millimeter pistol at the clerk's face, glaring at him, steamed. "Listen here barista bitch; if I don't get my coffee, we're going to see what your brains look like after they've been blasted out by a bullet. Now, if you don't mind, get my coffee."

Pissing on himself from downright fright, Alvin, complied as he ran and got a cup and filled it up with coffee. When he was finished, he closed it with a lid, and grabbed three sugars, including a coffee stirrer. When he had it displayed in front of David, he then grabbed a bag to which David called out to him.

"Don't bother with the bag." David said calming down, as he set the gun on the counter. They were the only two in the store as David opened the lid, followed by tearing the three sugar packets and, pouring them in the coffee.

As David started to stir the coffee, Alvin was shaking and whimpering in fear, as he stared at the gun that David placed on the counter which was several inches away from his hand. Opportunity was knocking on his door, as he stared at the gun, and then at David who was casually stirring his coffee. Getting brave, Alvin quickly seized the pistol and pointed it at David.

"Gotcha asshole! Don't move!" Alvin screamed.

David stirred his coffee, as his eyes shot up, looking at the pitiful sight of the clerk who had his gun. Emitting a sigh, he finished stirring his coffee and closed the lid, while staring at the cashier with a straight face that showed no fear whatsoever. "Be honest with me...is this the first time you ever got to hold a gun? Cause you got the jitters..._bad_."

Alvin was shaking more as he tried to be brave. "It's not the first time! I've held a gun before!"

"Yeah? Did it shoot out water, paint or little bb's?" David smirked challenging him.

"Don't make me do it!" Alvin cried out. His hands were trembling so bad, the gun looked like it was going to fall out of his hands.

"Go ahead...what's stopping you?" David said as he gave the frightened clerk a eye-piercing stare.

The moment the clerk blinked, David's right hand shot up, yanking the gun from out from Alvin. "Rule number one; if you're going to shoot someone, make sure the safety is off," David replied, thumbing the safety off the gun and pointing it at him. He continued staring down at the clerk while still smirking. "_BANG!_"

The clerk jumped back screaming hysterically, while David laughed at the sound effect he made. "Oh, God! Please, don't!"

"Relax, I didn't shoot you," David promised, as he placed the Beretta back into the holster. "I'm not going to waste a bullet on a guy like you," He then grabbed his coffee and slowly sipped it. His eyes grew wide, as he spat on the ground, and stared at Alvin. "_The __fuck __is __this!_"

"It;s coffee, just like you said!" Alvin said getting defensive.

"I said regular! _This__ is __decaf!_" David shouted.

"But you never said which one!" The cashier whined.

"Who the fuck drinks fake coffee at this time of the morning!" David shouted as he threw the cup of coffee at the cashier. The hot contents hit the man the face causing a sizzling sound, followed by Alvin shrieking like a white woman being screwed by a big black man, as fell down, holding his face, hollering in tears.

David stared at him and sighed, as he then glanced at the video camera that was above them. He noticed that were wasn't any blinking red light. "Hey, buddy. Be honest with me; is the video cameras to this store working?"

Alvin was now choking back on sobs as he looked up and slowly nodded his head. He still had his face covered, but he continued nodding.

"Good. Then you don't mind me going behind the counter for something do you?" David asked as if the cashier had a choice. Alvin didn't say a word, as David nodded with a small smile. "You're too kind."

As Alvin continued to cry in long overdramatic sobs, David headed towards the cash register. He glanced at the touch screen, entering an order just so the register would open, and grinned as a sound came from the machine, opening the register in front of David. Inside were a small stack of twenties, fifties, and a bunch of one dollar bills. _Whoever __thought __coffee __was __such__ a__ money__making __machine,_ David thought as he started taking money out of the drawer and into his pockets. The cash would help greatly to pay Paul in tribute, as well as a bit of money for himself. Hearing a police siren, he picked up the pace, making sure to get every last dollar out of the register. Sure it seemed greedy for a moment, but the clerk deserved it for trying to shovel all of the ideas down David's throat.

"You know, I'd see a doctor about that," David commented, as he started to heads towards the door.

_POP-POP-POP-POP!_

Four nine-millimeter rounds echoed, shattered a glass window next to David showering the beige tile floor with glass. David's natural instinct kicked into high gear, as David flipped a table, and crouched down, using it as cover. He then quickly, drew out his Beretta once more as he peeked up and saw four cops coming out. Two of them were carrying Glock 17's while the other two were each brandishing Remington M870P shotguns.

"Ok...where the hell is Brett?" David mumbled to himself, as he saw one of the cops look at him, and ducked down.

"I see you, you little shit! _Hand's in the air!_"

Before David could say anything sardonic, the four cops opened fire. The frame to the window they shot at, was torn off, as well as pieces of wood, and plastic exploded into fragments. David on the other hand, barrel rolled towards a small pillar. The cops despite having little bit of guns, were relentless as they continued their suppression fire towards the shop.

"_Jesus!_ Don't I get my Miranda Rights, or at least a chance to surrender?" David yelled as he knelt down, flipping a wooden table and dragging it towards him making extra cover.

"Yeah! You got the right to shut the fuck up, and surrender to this shell!" One cop shouted as he unloaded a hail of twelve-gauge buckshot, destroying a vase, including a sugar dispenser.

"What's the matter? I bother you on your coffee break, or did I bother you cops while you were busy banging the neighborhood slut?" David yelled, riling them up.

It didn't help at all as more shots continued to hit pieces of furniture, the wall, and mirrors. David slowly peeked out and saw one of them that was carrying a pistol, ejecting a clip. Using this small window of opportunity, David unloaded a bullet directly into the cop's left cheek. The cop fell down hard holding his face, crying in pain, while the remaining three watched him fall.

"You just fucked yourself pal!" One cop, who was ranked lieutenant yelled out as he pumped his shotgun and fired, missing David by a couple feet. He went back to cover behind the squad car, and pointed at his fellow officers. "I need you to get an ambulance here right away!"

"Got it lieutenant!"

"And you, call in dispatch and let them know we have a injured officer, make sure to request a WL3. I want a copter around this area."

"Understood sir!"

He wasn't able to hear much, but David knew exactly what a WL3 meant. "_Goddamnit,_" Muttering a curse, David quickly pulled out his cell phone, calling Brett. The phone rang several times before he heard the song 'Freebird' playing in the background.

"Yeah, what's up!"

"Cops! I need to get out of here! Pronto!" David yelled into the phone, while blindfiring several shots.. "Meeting at this spot is way too dangerous!"

"Don't worry David, I'll be there in less than a minute." Brett firmly assured as he was soon arriving towards his destination. "Just sit tight and hold on."

More gun shots were ringing off as David ran towards the back of the shop, emptying a clip. A few bullets missed him and instead drilled several holes through a picture frame of the employee of the month, ripping the picture to shreds. Kicking the door open to the back, David ran inside, closing the door behind him and began running through a corridor containing nothing but cleaning supplies. He managed to see an exit but it was blocked off by several boxes containing old paint cans, and rags that were soaked in oil.

"Who just leaves this crap around here?" David said staring at the boxes of highly combustible stuff. He admitted that, all of the stuff would make a great fire, as he started pushing the boxes to make it towards the exit. He then heard that the cops were inside the shop and yelling at the cashier he threw decaf at.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know! I've been on the ground screaming!"

Picking up the pace, David kicked away the last of the boxes blocking the exit, and opened the door. It wasn't raining as David, managed to step outside. Tucking his pistol back into his holster once more, he closed the exit door, while checking out his surroundings.

It was small back area, with more cardboard boxes, a bunch of used condoms, and condom wrappers scattered, and a bum who was surprisingly asleep from all the shooting, and people yelling going on, while using a flattened basketball for a pillow.

David saw a chain link fence, and proceeded to scale it, until he managed to get on the other side, and jumped off. Once he did, he laughed to himself, evading the cops once again, until he saw a helicopter heading towards the area. Annoyed at their persistence, David pulled out his Beretta again and aimed at the cockpit. He knew that their windows weren't bulletproof, and a single shot would do the trick. His index finger was gently touching the trigger of the nine-millimeter handgun, as he watched it descend and touch the ground. _Ok,__this__ is__ new,_ he thought as he heard a voice on the loudspeaker.

"It's me man! Get in here. Quick!"

"Brett!" David yelled, actually happy, as well as shocked to see him arrive in a Police Maverick. Not wanting to stay around for another minute, he hurried towards the copter, and looked behind him. Their wasn't anyone behind him as he opened the passenger side to the cockpit, and opened quickly, followed by getting inside. "What took you so long man?"

"You try refueling a helicopter at a gas station!" Brett answered as he took the controls, and lifted off from the street hard. The Maverick was now up in the air, and flew away from the scene of the crime. "What exactly did you even do man? When I was refueling, I heard on the police radio, that there was a WL3 in progress."

"Let's just say, all I wanted was some coffee to wake me up. And after dealing with that brief shootout, I'm wide awake now." David said, leaning back against the leather seat.

"You should have went to Tarbrush. Wouldn't have went through all that bullshit."

"Yeah, I suppose," David sighed as he checked his watch, and saw that thirty minutes had went by, since the incident. "So what's the job that Paul wants me to do?"

Making a small turn, Brett answered. "Well, Paul isn't asking for your help in this one. I am."

"Really, what's the job?" David asked sounding curious.

"There's this big red moving truck, that's shipping a bunch of guns..."

"Hold up," David said cutting Brett off, and sounding irritated. "You woke me up early in the am, to knock off a truck full of guns? You got a goddamn armory full of 'em!"

"Let me finish here," Brett said getting loud. "These aren't just any kind of gun's you find at a store, or a dealer, or some fuckin' mom and pop store. These are fully restored guns, from various wars this beloved country has fought in. Korean War, Vietnam, Gulf War. Hell, even a couple of rifles from World War II. On top of that some war memorabilia, like uniforms, medals, that sort of thing. We gotta make sure we get them before they arrive at the museum."

"Ok, but how are we going to find a big red moving truck? There's a ton of them." David mentioned.

"I got a tip, that the driver spray panted a giant American flag on the sides. All we gotta do is stop the van, and it's little convoy, grab the stuff, and pull out of there, before things get worse." Brett said, explaining the plan.

"Alright...so we just find this red van with a gold eagle painted on the side. Shouldn't be so hard, but if you were going to nab several crates, then why didn't you come with a bigger helicopter, like the Annihilator?" David questioned.

"Gotta fix that up, that sum bitch soaked up more bullets than I thought, when you and your brother went out to that farm and trashed it. The belly of that gunship took a beating, and the tail rotor took some damage. Nothing serious, but better safe than sorry ya know?"

"Guess so," David replied, as they crossed over the Lionel Bridge, headed towards downtown. "So what do we have to take on the convoy?"

"I got you a an assault rifle, with a couple of mags, including an M60 and enough ammo to kill off a couple squads."

"Good," David nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt and headed to the back of the Maverick. There was a SCAR-H and a stack of eight magazines close by. The assault rifle had a forgrip, including a red dot sight, a flash suppressor and a laser sight. He did a quick look at the weapon and smirked as, he set it down, and took a glance at the M60. It looked heavy and contained a medium sized bag on the side of the weapon. It was also on a stand that was bolted down on copter.

"Hey David, I think I see the van! There's several other cars and I think a couple of motorcycles along with it." Brett yelled out as he started to descend altitude. "It's gotta be the convoy."

"Give me two minutes to get myself situated." David called out as he sat down in the seat behind him, followed by cocking the helicopter mounted M60. Leaning forward, he opened the doors, feeling the cool air hit him in his face. He moved back holding onto the heavy weapon as the felt the Maverick lower down a bit.

"Ten seconds!" Brett yelled out as he pressed play to a stereo player. The song 'Powerslave' by Iron Maiden boomed loudly inside the helicopter as he turned to the side, giving David a view of the van and its small convoy. "There they are! Take no prisoners David!"

"I won't," David muttered as he aimed at a biker, who was riding on a black '08 Double-Y motorcycle, and pulled the trigger. The heavy weapon shook for a second, but it brought down the biker, as armor piecing rounds tore into the biker's hip. He pulled the trigger again, shooting at a black '08 Buffalo.

Bullets ripped through the windshield, tires, including the side, causing the driver inside to jerk the steering wheel in panic as he veered right into a brick wall. The remaining cars, returned fire at the Maverick, causing Brett to jiggle the control stick, pulling away.

"Come on David! This whirly ain't cheap to fix boy! _Take__ them __out!_"Brett yelled.

"Watch who you're calling boy!" David warned as he struggled to get his barrings straight. He then aimed the M60, at another biker, and fired off a few rounds, tearing the front wheel, causing the poor man to flip off his bike and, smash against the ground, shattering his collarbone, and neck. As David, continued shooting, he saw that they weren't just regular bikers. These wore business suits. The kind that belonged on either rich businessmen. Or people who belonged to a certain group of killers...with badges.

FIB

_Fuck!_ David thought, as he quickly aimed at the red van's tires. "Brett! I thought these guys were just regulars! They're the goddamn feds!"

"Yeah! So what?" Brett replied, as the side window cracked, forming a spiderweb pattern due to the gunfire.

"_SO__ WHAT?_ These guys are fucking killers!" David yelled.

_"__And __so__ are __you!__So __shoot __back __at __them!__"_ Brett commanded.

David moved the light machine gun, shooting at the driver in the van. While some of the rounds, tore into the door and into the driver, one of the FIB agents in the second Buffalo, shot at David with a HK MP7. The round bored in David's shoulder, causing David to yell loudly as he felt the pain. He screamed as he aimed at the red van, pumping more bullets, killing the driver, shredding the back tire.

The van swerved, followed by hitting a lightpost. It slowed down once it crashed into several parked cars, while the remaining four bikers, and three FIB Buffalo vehicles stopped, close by. Each of them was dressed in a black suit, with a white earpiece, followed by wearing Kevlar vests. Already knowing what to do, they each got out, carrying their submachine guns, shotguns, and fired at the Maverick.

Bullets hit the side, but it was nothing serious. David's shoulder was starting to hurt as he turned the machine gun at the small group. He tapped the trigger several times, sending white hot lead towards his target. One FIB agent, took a round directly in the chest, ruining his suit, and ending his life. The others by him quickly spread out, looking for cover, while taking potshots at David.

"Brett, set the chopper down, I'll deal with them myself!" David said as he fired off a few more rounds into the engine of the FIB Buffalo, causing it to smoke and set on fire, burning one of the agents. David stifled a laugh as he watched the man's wails and cries as he was being burned alive.

"Are you crazy! They'll tear you apart!" Brett shouted. "Forget it!"

"Look, one of those assholes shot me in the shoulder! So I'm pissed! Now, set me down!" David yelled as he removed the M60 off the mount. He then saw a small box of M67 fragmentation grenades, and smiled, as he grabbed a few. "Distract them for a bit, while I pick them off!"

"Crazy sonofabitch...alright, you got a few seconds till I touch down, so get ready."

_Way__ ahead__ of__ you__ captain,_ David mused as he held on while the helicopter set down.

Brett lowered the Maverick down, while FIB shot it several times, missing. "Touchdown! _GO! __GO! __GO!_"

David replied, jumping off, and jogged towards the first sign of cover, while the Maverick pulled up and away. David got to cover behind a rusty brown '01 Lobo, and glanced at the FIB shooting at the helicopter, unaware of him. Pulling a grenade out of his pocket, he pulled the pin, and chucked it hard right at an FIB agent's foot. David ducked down as he heard the loud explosion, followed by the guy being launched in the air, and hitting the ground dead.

"Fuck was that!" One agent screamed as he looked around, only to be pulled back into cover.

"Check over in that area! We need to hold it till N.O.O.S.E. shows up!"

_Guess __again,_ David thought with a grin as he propped up the M60 and aimed at the closest agents near him. He then, pulled hard on the trigger sending bullet after bullet through the air, hitting some of them, and watching them fall down in awkward looking poses that even rag dolls couldn't perform.

David silenced each of them, followed by throwing another grenade, killing one that was ducked behind, a '92 dark blue Stallion, as well as destroying the vintage muscle car. He instantly ducked down once more, as several FIB agents noticed him, and opened fire. Bullets shattered through the windows, tires, including piecing through the Lobo's seats. David stayed squatting down as he brought up the machine gun and blindfired. He waved the weapon in a sweeping motion, as one agent tried to get to cover but took a bullet straight into his head, forcing the agent's brains to gush out of the exit wound.

Another agent took a bullet in the gut as she fell down and, tried to scramble back up, firing her MP5/10A3. She pulled the trigger, spraying ten-millimeter rounds at the hood of the car. "Surrender now!" she yelled as he emptied the entire clip causing the Lobo to pour out thick black smoke.

"Surrender to this!" David shouted as he poked out from cover and fired off several rounds. The bullets slammed into the woman's torso, drilling through the body armor and into her stomach and solar plexus. The sheer force, caused her to fall face first to the ground. He then aimed at the remaining few that ducked again, and fired at them. In a few seconds, the machine gun was empty, as David dumped it on the ground. He then quickly pulled out another grenade, followed by pulling the pin and throwing it at them, along with another frag grenade. The resulting explosion followed by intense screaming, and bodies flying in different directions, let him know, they were hit. He quickly got up, pulling out his Beretta, while looking around for any stragglers as he jogged towards the van.

The driver's legs were broken, along with his shoulder, as he looked up and saw a man approaching the van. Struggling, and crying out in pain, the driver reached for his Colt 1911A1, only to feel his body jerk for several seconds as, eight slugs tore through his clothes and, into his back.

David watched the man cry out in pain and die seconds later, as he opened the door, pulling the dead body onto the ground, and patted him down. He found only a lousy five dollars, and a small, blue, plastic comb. Hurrying, David headed for the back of the truck, shooting the lock, followed with pulling up the metal shutter.

Inside contained several wooden crates with a red 'X' spray painted on them, including a crowbar conveniently on top of a crate. Wanting to see what was inside, David snatched the crowbar, and pried one of the crates apart to see what was inside. When he lifted the top up he heard a gunshot go off, as well as seeing part of the crate chip off, due to the bullet. David whipped around, seeing that an agent still didn't know when to quit.

Half of the agent's face was burned, as he walked slowly with a limp. His vest was exposed as it looked like it was in a complete mess. Few of his teeth were badly chipped, including both of his arms was badly broken. He was holding an HK USP awkwardly, tilting the gun on it's side. It was a feat to see the sad sack, hold a gun despite the condition he was in.

"Got...y-you...now." The agent slowly drawled out as he struggled to pull the trigger.

David shook his head at the pitiful man. "Look, you're fucked up already...drop the gun and fall back on the ground. Trust me; it's better than what I'll do if you even try to shoot me."

"Fuck...you...p-p-pal." The agent seethed, spitting out blood on the word 'pal', as he mustard enough energy to shoot at David...and missed.

_Very__ badly_.

The bullet not only missed David but, it ricocheted against the inside of the side of the metal van, but bounced back, slamming into the poor agent's face. The man had a surprised look on his face as he fell back, with a bullet hole through his forehead.

"Damn..." David muttered, shaking his head staring at the agent's body. He then quickly, pulled his phone out and called up Brett. "Yeah, it's me. I took care of everyone. Come land the copter here, but hurry it up, we don't have much time before more of them show." He quickly hung up, as he turned around to get a look at the stuff that they knocked off.

Inside the crate were a few M16A1's along with a few MAT-49 submachine gun's, a Chinese made SKS rifle and Sterling L2A1 British sub-machineguns. An old looking M79 grenade launcher, was leaning against several belts of 7.62mm that belonged for an M60 machine gun including another vintage weapon that nestled aside. Pulling out an old M14 including a clip, David turned around and saw the Maverick approach close by the van.

Brett came out of the helicopter, making a beeline towards the van. He saw David holding the old weapon, as he grabbed a box. "How does it feel holding to a piece of solid firepower?" he asked grinning ear to ear.

"Heavy," David commented as he inserted a clip, and cocked it. The pain in his shoulder throbbed as set the weapon down and, assisted with his partner in carrying the boxes to the copter. By the time he was done loading the first box on the Maverick, he heard the sound of the police sirens as he looked up in shock. Several police cars approached them, followed by a S.W.A.T. van. "Brett, we gotta hurry this up!" he yelled, as he brought up the semi-automatic rifle and fired off several rounds directly into the windshield of a cop car, killing the driver.

As that police car crashed into the wreckage of one of the FIB Buffalo cars, the others stopped, and immediately got out, followed by opening fire at the two of them. While Brett performed a shoulder roll and got out of the way, David wasn't so lucky as he caught two bullets in his left thigh.

David shouted in pain as he fell to the ground. His thigh was burning as David cried out, fighting through the agonizing feeling that was running though his whole leg. He felt the back of his collar being tugged as Brett was dragging him towards the Maverick with one hand and, firing a Mini-Uzi with the other. David brought up the rifle and fired off three shots into a cop's groin, and two more into another cop's throat, killing them both.

"We gotta get the hell out of here! This spots getting hotter, than a Cambodian whorehouse during the rainy season!" Brett shouted, spraying his weapon back and forth before the gun went dry.

"What?" David shouted at the ridiculous comment.

"In other words; fall back!"

"We gotta get the other boxes! There's three left we haven't gotten." David complained as he fired a round into a S.W.A.T. officer's chest, followed with a few more rounds into helmet, hopefully piercing through and embedding a bullet inside the man's skull. "We aren't gonna cut and run!"

"Do you see what we're up against!"

"Do you see what we have?" David countered. " What kind of solider are you Hawkins? We got guns, explosives, and all types of shit. When you said you wanted to get the stuff, I said that I would. I don't pull half-assed missions!"

"It's two against thirty-something cops David!" Brett explained as he quickly reloaded his weapon and fired from cover. "There could be more coming on their way! Maybe even N.O.O.S.E.!"

"Good! I can use the challenge...and seeing that I've been shot twice. I'm looking forward to getting back at them. Now hand me a mag for this weapon!" David shouted as he got down on one knee, ignoring the pain his thigh. He fired at a patrolman that was assisting his fellow officers. The bullet's struck the poor cop in the face, tearing into his jaw, causing a chunk of it hang on a piece of skin before breaking and falling on the floor, along with the cop as he fell. "We don't fall back, we tough it out, till its all said and done."

"You know, this country could use more people like you David! We'd win more wars that way!" Brett said laughing as he tossed the Mini-Uzi, and grabbed an M79 grenade launcher, along with a bandolier of forty-millimeter grenades. Inserting one of the grenades in the launcher, Brett fired one directly at the S.W.A.T. van, destroying it, along with several cops. He ejected the spent shell, and instantly reloaded a second one, while tossing the extra mag that David asked for earlier. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just about. Hurts like a bitch though if you ask me!" David yelled out. His Beretta was empty, as he shoved it back into his holster, along with reloading his M14. "Cover me, I'm gonna head back to the van."

"Roger that!" Brett shouted as he fired off another shot. The grenade flew through the air and struck right into ground near a cop. The blast radius wounded some of the officers but, for the cop that several inches away from the explosion, blew off both of his legs, along with causing him to fly back several feet, while screaming for God.

Popping up from cover, David raised his weapon and fired twice into a cops head, splattering his brains all over the hood of a police car. He was limping a bit, and could use a bit of treatment, but it was going to have to wait till it was all finished. He pulled the trigger once more, pumping two more rounds into the chest of a policewoman's hip, causing her to slump to the ground and cry out in pain.

"Ahhh! Fuck...this hurts!" The female cop cried out.

"Well, let me make it feel a lot worse," David answered back, with a single bullet to her head, causing her fall back on the street, dead. He then heard the sound of several ambulances in the distance. He knew that they were coming here, and it would provide useful for a getaway car, in case something happened to the Maverick. He ducked behind a cop car and fired off several more rounds, striking an officer in his knees, as well as into his gut. It wouldn't kill the cop on the spot, but if he wasn't given any medical attention within the next ten minutes, the loss of blood would do him in.

Back at the Maverick, Brett fired off another grenade into a cop car, killing a group of policemen and policewomen as they flew in different directions. Guns, and body parts were all over the place, as Brett smiled at the carnage. "Shit...just like in the Battle of Sydney...great stuff." He chuckled as he quickly ejected the shell and, inserted another one. He quickly fired at few cops that were trying to fall back to another car for cover, but they couldn't make it as the forty-millimeter round made impact towards the ground right by them, sending white, hot shrapnel, followed with sending them flying to their deaths in different areas on the bloody street. "That's right you fuckin' Australians! Run! Run like the beer guzzling, kangaroo fucking, dingo eating bastards you are! You know who you're fuckin' with! _America!_"

_Great...this __son of a bitch __is __having __a__ flashback!_ David thought as he threw the rifle across his shoulder and started to grab the crate. He quickly ran towards the helicopter and set the box down. As he ran back towards the van for the second box, he saw Brett smoking a cigarette as he stared at the bodies of the dead and the dying.

Throwing the grenade launcher into the helicopter, Brett pulled out a Colt 1911 pistol from out of his back pocket and, started walking towards those who were whimpering and crying out in pain. He saw one trying to crawl away from him as he quickly approached the cop and put two into her brain, killing her. He smiled as he stared at the many injured, and started to laugh, like a madman, while he killed another badly wounded officer. "You...all of you assholes...after that little stunt you pulled ambushing us at that town...I'm going to personally enjoy torturing you guys...one, by _fucking__ one._"

A S.W.A.T. officer, heard him clearly as he tried to reach for his pistol, only to feel a boot press against his lower back. He screamed as he next, saw the gun being picked up by Brett, and then felt his body being kicked.

"Turn over. I said _turn__ the__ fuck __over!_" Brett yelled. The officer did as he was told, as he murmured a small prayer, as Brett pointed the weapon at him. "You're in for it now you Aussie cocksucker."

The officer stared at him wide-eyed, as he slowly shoot his head, pleading. "Please...I-I...I don't wan...wanna die!"

"Circle of life buddy...and your life is over." Brett commented as he pumped every bullet from both guns, into the officer's chest, overkilling him in the process. He then, stared at the body and began to laugh hilariously, as David walked beside him staring at him. He turned his head staring at the Italian hitman and cackled. "War's hell, ain't it kid?"

The fuck is wrong with you!" David said yelling. "You having flashbacks?"

"That's now how you speak to a superior officer, private!" Brett shouted.

"The war's over Hawkins!" David yelled hoping, Brett would snap out of it. "Get a goddamn grip, we got to pull out of here! _Now!_"

"We still got a job to do!"

_Ok,__ I've __had__ enough,_ David thought as he quickly dropped the crate followed by giving Brett a right hook to his jaw. The punch wasn't strong enough to break anything or cause him to pass out, but it caused him to stagger and fall to the ground. "The job's finished. We're pulling out. So, get a move on!" He picked up the crate and limped towards the copter. Once he was done, he saw Brett walk towards the Maverick, dropping both pistols as he headed towards the cockpit. "You alright?"

Brett was slightly shaking, as well as sweating copiously. "Yeah...I am." Brett promised, shutting the door, while David shut the side door to the Maverick, and sat down grimacing at the wounds he just received. He then started up the helicopter, which only took a few seconds. He didn't bother turning on the radio, as he felt ashamed for how he just acted.

The Maverick was up in the air and pulling away, from the mini war zone that just occurred, as ambulance vans appeared, followed by more police cars, and FIB Buffalo cars. David knew they wouldn't be able to catch up with them but he kept staring at Brett and shaking his head at the stunt he pulled that would've nearly gotten both of them killed. There was a cackle on the police scanner, followed for a voice.

"_Attention __all __units,__suspect__ isn't __there...we __got __multiple__ dead__ and critically __wounded...shit __looks __like __a __war __here...we __need __additional __ambulances__ in __the __vicinity __right __now..._"

Brett turned the scanner off, with a heavy sigh. He glanced at David who was bleeding a bit, but quiet. "How bad are those wounds?"

"Moderate...nothing's broken I guess." David replied.

"Well, soon as we get the stuff offloaded, I'll see if my wife can stitch you up. Don't worry, I'll have your money ready for you."

"What I want to know is what was up with you back there?" David questioned Brett. "What was with that little episode you had?"

"It...was nothing David. Don't worry about it," Brett replied. "I'm alright."

"Bullshit," David answered back. "You were talking about getting revenge on them for some fuckin' ambush. Now tell me the truth Brett, cause what you did was downright stupid, and could've gotten both of us killed!"

Brett was quiet, as he rotors of the copter hummed. He turned his head, staring at David's face, that was demanding answers. Turning his head as he piloted he then confessed. "Those guys...the S.W.A.T. guys...they looked like the troops that I took on back in the war. Hell, you know we gave them weapons, including extensive training before the war started...and they paid us back by attacking Los Santos."

Raising an eyebrow, David spoke, "Wait, it couldn't be them. On the news, they said it was a huge gang war that was all over the damn place. It was like the riot they had back in '92, only worse."

Brett scoffed. "You believe what the news tells you? They only covered it up cause they didn't want the country going into panic over two wars. One from the Australians and one in the Middle East. So the war from down under was all hush-hush, and worried about the war that damaged the fat cats economy in Washington. Still, it was insane what we went through...the town I mentioned," Brett paused as he sighed heavily. "It was a goddamn slaughter... a ton of them. There wasn't any back up, but we dug in and held in there...but, after four hours...out of thirty-five of my best people that with me...I was the only one left alive."

David heard the strain his voice as he sounded like he was about to break down. _Survivor's __Guilt __Syndrome...Christ_, David thought as he nodded.

Brett continued to talk as they were almost at the junkyard. "When I finally got back-up, they saw me...burn marks, bloody from multiple wounds, holding onto an empty pistol covered in gore, that I used to bludgeon people."

"Look, I understand what you went through. But it was long ago...you're alive. Be glad you are." David said showing some sympathy.

"Deep, down I'm not glad I'm alive. I often wished, I had died with my fellow men at that spot. Everyday since that day, I had fucking episodes where I see that incident happen to me, where I see my boys bleed out, crying that they wanted to go home...and I tried..._I__ tried_ to save them...but I wasn't even able to."

David heard him choke out a small sob. "What about Paul? He wasn't in your unit?"

"He was already discharged before that shit happened. He found out about it when I got out and told him during my homecoming. In the end, after I was treated, they medically discharged me and sent me back home. They said I was cured after the extensive therapy and meds...but that didn't even help..only made the flashbacks worse. Tried to get a job out here...couldn't. Fucking president, was too busy starting the war out in the Middle East. He didn't bother to give a helping hand to the vets that were in that 'secret war'. Back in that war, I could pilot a gunship, a tank...a jeep. Fuck man, we were in control of multi-million dollar equipment, and when I came back, I couldn't hold a job parking cars." Brett shouted as he tried to keep his composure, but tears streamed down his face, as he started to land the Maverick. "Guns were all that I knew...I tried to get a job as maybe an instructor at the base over at Fort Jagg...nope. So what did I do? Run guns...and shit, just so I can get my wife and I something to eat. It was supposed to be for a few weeks...but when the economy took a hit...the small time hobby, became a full time career."

"I'm sorry...sorry that you went through all that. Growing up, I couldn't care less about you military types, cause I would think that you were fighting for a lousy paycheck, and in the name of 'freedom'." David said as he sighed as well as he glanced at the time and saw it wasn't even close to twelve yet. "Listen...sorry if I yelled at you back there about it."

"Don't worry...I needed it...I'll try not to have those flashbacks if I ask you to help me out alright?"

"You sure?" David wondered.

"Guaranteed."

Once the Maverick landed, Brett shut off the copter, while David got out. Brett followed suit, as the two of them headed towards the armory. David felt fatigued as he struggled to carry the crates, but held on for a bit till they were done with the last one. When the two were done, David headed inside the armory, while Brett went in and got his wife to pull out a medical bag. He downed two pills that Betty told him were high-grade painkillers, and went to sleep while she went to work stitching David's wounds.

Two and a half hours had past as David was resting only in his jeans and boots, as he felt his phone vibrate. Opening his eyes he saw a Barret Model .50 cal sniper rifle, on a table next to a bunch pistols and submachine guns. The pain in his shoulder and thigh were gone as moved his body a bit and didn't find a trace of pain at all. He felt the phone vibrate once more, as he reached for it in his pant's pocket, and checked it. It was brother.

"Yeah, Randy. What's up?"David asked yawning. He also saw a note that had not only a small stack of hundred dollar bills, along with a small bottle of painkillers.

"The fuck have you been! I've been calling you all morning!"

"Asleep," David answered irritated at Randy's high octive voice when he was panicking.

"Well wake up, you gotta come to the club Right now!" Randy yelled.

"Is someone trying to smash it up?" David feeling more alert after hearing what he said. "Is it the Cuban Cartel again?"

"No! Someone already did! It's somebody else! Just get here now!" Randy yelled again before hanging up.

David pocketed his phone as he shook his head. _I __know __it __had __to __do__ with __those __Bloodhound__ guys...I __fucking __know __it,_ David wondered as he grabbed a couple of nine-millimeter magazines for his Beretta, along with an AMT Automag, with a holster and a few .44 mags. He threw on a Kevlar vest, followed by putting on his black tank-top. He saw his black shirt and saw that it was stained badly in blood, including the bullet hole that tore through and hit him earlier. Tossing it in a trash bin, he went and grabbed an Ithaca Mag-10 Roadblocker semi-automactic shotgun, including a box of ten-gauge shells. When he finished loading up the shotgun, he grabbed a few more shells and stuffed them in his back pocket. He didn't count how many he took, but with a devastating ten-gauge shotgun, and a Automag, it would be more than enough to go after them.

Stepping out of the armory with new equipment, David jogged, exiting out the junkyard. It wasn't raining anymore and was now sunny. The city's weather was so random, but it didn't bother him much about it as he spotted a beige '98 Idaho arriving into a strip mall parking lot, in front of a Lackluster Video store. Seeing his chance, he walked across the street. Cars were honking at him to move out the way, shouting obscenities, but it didn't matter to David but that car sitting in the parking lot. When he arrived on the other side he saw the lady walk in, carrying a bunch of DVD's in her hand while struggling to open the door. He walked up to it ready to bash the window until he glanced at the door.

_Opened...good__ for __me...bad__ for __her,_ David mused as he opened the door, stashing the shotgun near the passenger side, followed by getting in and seeing the lady left the keys in the ignition. _Jeez,__ dumber __than __I __thought,_ he thought as he turned the key and started the car.

The owner of the two door vehicle, came out rushing at him armed with only a purse. "Get out of my car! Get out goddamnit!" she cried.

"Sorry! I'll bring it back, I promise!" David yelled back, laughing to himself as he threw the car in reverse, and pulled back while she ran at him frantically, starting to cry. Throwing the car into drive, he drove out of the parking lot and down Manhiem, before taking the quickest route possible; the freeway.

The cell phone started to ring again, as David raced down the freeway, cutting off traffic including a Wintergreen police motorcycle, causing the biker to bring up his siren. It was a bike despite it's age, was a reliable bike for policemen on the highway, with decent steering and brake control. Only weakness that they had was little protection in the tires, and any bullet even a twenty-two caliber pistol could rip through it.

David uttered a cuss word, but it didn't phase him still as he grabbed the cell phone from his pocket. "Yeah, what is it Randy?" David yelled as he could hear the siren of the motorcycle getting closer.

"_The__ fuck__ are__ you?__ I__ called__ you__ five __minutes __ago!_" Randy yelled.

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"No." Randy simply answered.

"Then chill the fuck out ok? I'll be there in a bit!" David yelled back as he quickly hung up the phone as he saw the policeman on his bike ordering him to slow down and pull to the side. "Not in the mood to play," David countered. He wasn't going to waste a bullet or a shell as he gripped onto the grain of the steering wheel and jerked it to the left, straight into the side cop's bike, in an effort to scare him off.

"Pull over now!" The cop shouted as he tired to control the handle of the motorcycle draw out his Glock to subdue David.

Seeing the black handgun, David jerked the steering wheel once more into the Wintergreen, causing the biker to shout at him as he popped a wheeling and fell off the motorcycle.

The poor cop landed on the ground, breaking a few bones, and tumbled around, while the Wintergreen motorcycle crashed into rail. The policeman could barely get up as, cars behind him honked nosily, swerving out of harms way.

David glanced at the incident he caused behind him, and shrugged. _He__ wanted__ to__ test__ me,__and__ lost...oh __well,_ he thought as he turned his head looking at was in front of him as he took the off ramp, towards the Red Light District, hoping things were alright with his older brother.

_Don't__ worry__ Randy...help's__ on__ the__ way..._

* * *

The scene where Brett talks about how he could fly a gunship, and do such and couldn't handle a normal job after coming home, is from the final scene of First Blood. Pep Up pills is a parody of the energy pills No-Doze. I think it was time to flesh out Brett's character and give him a personality where he was a gung-ho patriot, but one that has psychological episodes due to the war he went through, and on top of that a struggling one working to make ends meet.

Yes, I did it! I made our hitman...BREAK THE FOURTH WALL. I debated for a while, and wondered if it would work, and after reading the argument in the coffee shop, and I laughed. Hopefully, you like it too. Who knows, I might try it again next time...maybe. Also the incident where the clerk is suggesting on different things to David before David pulls the gun on him, is taken a bit from the animated clip of Foamy the Squirrel. Hopefully you guys enjoyed and reply! Stay tuned and have a great day! ^_^


	36. Chapter 36:Spilled BloodHound

David arrived in front of the strip club, and saw an ambulance van along with a few people spectating and, yammering on in the cell phones as if it was the most epic thing to happen in their lives. Thinking of the worst, David backed up the car and parked it right along by the alley. He decided to leave the shotgun in the car, but kept the pistols on him as, he quickly exited out and ran towards the front of the club.

"Randy? Randy!" David yelled as he looked around. He saw Bolo picking up the remains of chair, and ran up to him. "Bolo, what the hell happened here? Where's Randy?"

"In his office man...man's been flipping out since this shit happened."

"What's with the ambulance van? Anybody get injured?" David asked, as he looked at a paramedic walking around.

"Just one of the girls, Sasha I think." Bolo said. "Took a bullet in the ass, _and_ in the stomach. She should be alright though. I gotta see to it that these guys head out."

David nodded, feeling bad and hoping that she would make a fast recovery. "Alright man, thanks." As Bolo walked away, David took a look at the place, and shook his head at what happened.

The entire club looked like a the result of a riot. Several tables, chairs, were broken or destroyed, while one of the stripper poles had a bit of blood on it. _No__ doubt __that __Sasha __got__ shot __right __there,_ David thought. Another stripper pole was dented and suddenly fell, crashing into an already damaged table. The DJ equipment that he saw Jacob use the other night was all over the stage. Some of the parts were broken as David stared at the mess, completely upset. He then saw red spray painting of words 'B.H.' along with a black spray painting of a dog.

"_Bloodhounds,_" David hissed. He walked towards the bar, and found only two stools that weren't broken. He sat down gently and stared at the many broken bottles of alcohol, dented metal kegs that had Golden Suds beer, now leaking, and split all over the red carpeting. Even the cash register was opened, with all of its money gone, including the change. As luck would have it, he saw one unbroken bottle and slightly smiled.

Grabbing a single bottle of tequila and one of the few shot glasses that wasn't damaged, David unscrewed the top, followed by pouring himself two shots, and setting the bottle close to him. Picking up one of the glasses to take a drink, he sighed, resting his eyes, as he heard his brother.

Randy, had on the same outfit he had on the other night as he sighed heavily. David couldn't blame him."They came in...smashed the fuckin' place up. Shot at one of my girls, including Bolo." Randy said sounding glum. He walked real slowly as he stared at the business that he created, wrecked.

"I didn't see any wounds on Bolo," David commented taking his second shot, and slamming down the shot glass and refilled the two again.

"He's a tank David...didn't really feel it. So he says," Randy replied with a dry chuckle. "The rest of the girls are with Cathy at her place in downtown. I told Jacob already to take the day off...who the fuck would do this shit too me?" He yelled as kicked the a piece of a chair out of his way sounding upset. "_Who__ in__ the__ fuck__ did__ this__ to __me?_"

"Remember those guy's who were at the party decked out in red?" David asked to which his brother nodded. He pointed the spray painted calling card to Randy. "It was them. I told you they would come back and do something. I also didn't think they would do this so quickly."

Randy looked at them and shook his head. "It couldn't be them at all. I mean I met them over at that community college in the suburbs. They wouldn't do this kind of shit." Randy said defensively.

"They're called the Bloodhounds." David explained. "You had a part of a small time gang in this club Randy."

Randy glared at younger brother as he heard the name. "How the hell do you even know who they are?"

"Alan and I dealt with then. Including their boss...and I left the asshole alive."

"Marcus Biggs Jr?" Randy said sounding surprised himself.

Now it was David's turn to look at his brother. "How the hell do _you_ even know the name of their leader?"

Randy looked down and shrugged. "I...umm...well..."

"Spit it out!"

"I borrowed money from him!" Randy confessed. "While you were gone, the old crew I had with separated, I had to scrounge up as much as I could to make a business." Randy explained while his brother continued to stare at him. He stood up and continued talking. "This club used to be a old pool hall that was ready to become a small parking lot. So I borrowed money from him, and I paid him back plus interest. He didn't bother me after that."

"Are you sure about that?" David asked as he pointed out the wreckage. "Maybe he wants to take it over...and this is proving it."

"How is messing up the place, showing that he wants it?"

"I don't know! A warning I guess," David shook his head. "I know where some of them might be at. Have Bolo lock the place up, and we'll take care of it. Just you and me."

Randy shook his head. "There's also another problem we have."

"Now what?"

Randy took a deep breath and explained some more. "Remember that hotel that I wanted to get? The one I told you about the other night."

David nodded as he poured another shot for himself another glass. "Yeah, the place down the block where you want to turn it into some place of bacchanalia."

"You mean whorehouse."

"_Same __thing!_" David shouted.

"Stop using big words!"

A few seconds later, David calmed down and spoke again. "What about it?"

"Well...I didn't get it."

David stared at him even more ticked off. "_What?_ Why not?"

"Some guy offered more money to buy the place." Randy sighed worriedly as he grabbed the bottle of liquor and took a gulp.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure no one else was trying to buy it off?" David questioned as he snatched the bottle away from his older brother. "Didn't I? Not only that, but you blew your money upgrading this place, and had it fucked up, in less than twenty-four hours! Once again, you don't think before you act!"

"Oh fuck you David! _Fuck__ you __man!_ Like you haven't messed up once in your life. Remember your ex Olivia? Instead of persuading her to go to college with you, you let that Japanese mixed bitch run off to Japan and you got all sad and moody!"

David glared at him pissed, as he sent a quick punch to Randy's face, followed with a hook to the stomach. The older brother fell off the stool and on the ground. Randy held the side of his face in pain as he looked up to his brother turn his head away, and stare at the shotglass.

"Alright...I deserved that one," Randy muttered as he got up.

"You deserve more than that for bringing that shit up," David spat.

"Alright, my fault...I fucked up on the sale. _Big __time,_" Randy apologized. But at least I got a name of the person who bought the place."

"Who?"

"Ian Hemsley."

"Ok, so how do we even look for him with just a name?"

"You got any ideas?" Randy asked.

"Jack a police car, and enter the name into a database?"

Randy shook his head. "Nah, that's going to take too much work. Maybe Jacob since he's into all that hacking. Maybe he could look up the name for us."

"Fine, call him." David said, standing up to stretch and heading towards the sink for some water.

Randy got up as well pulling his cell phone out and, calling up Jacob. David phone vibrated as he pulled it out seeing that it was Alan calling him.

"Hey Alan, what's going on?" David asked.

"What's going on is a meeting over at Paul's So you and your brother need to get here. Fast."

David looked around the counter and found a highball glass, ad he continued talking. "Well I got some business of my own right now. Remember that little talk that we had about those Bloodhounds?"

"Yeah?"

"Well turns out they fucked up the club. Real bad. On top of that, the only lead we have is this guy named Ian Herman."

Alan raised both eyebrows as he repeated the name. "Ian Herman? I know that guy."

"You do?"

"Six years ago, he used to be part of the Forelli family as Paul's consultant...that is till he turned traitor, and went with the Bloodhounds.

David's eyes grew wide as he heard the two words 'Paul's consultant'. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. This changes things man. Alright, you do what you gotta do with your brother, I'll have a chat with Paul, and see what he has to say alright? Be ready to pick up just in case."

"Got it," David said hanging up the phone. He saw Randy do the same and walk up to him. "What did Jacob say?"

"He hacked into the police database at home, and came up with a match. He's also sending me a picture through my phone soon," Randy said as he sat back down on the stool. "He with the Bloodhounds as their second in command, not to mention Jacob said, he's living at the place he bought."

"He already moved in?"

Randy shook his head, "No, he's having a housewarming party. And every one of those Bloodhounds are going to be there. Including the boss."

"Marcus is going to be there? The guy was fucked up when I got him. They wouldn't move him from a hospital bed to some party." David said, doubting a nurse would have him discharged from the ER.

"Hey, you pay someone the right amount of money, you can have him treated real fast." Randy replied as he poured himself a drink. "Still...what's the point?"

"Come on Randy," David encouraged. "We get these assholes, here and now. I get to kill a couple of thugs, and you get the deed from Ian's hands. Like you used to say to me when we were younger; grow a goddamn spine!"

Randy looked at his younger brother and shook his head once more. "All I have on me is a revolver and that USP."

"So? I got my Beretta, an Automag, and a shotgun. We'll work with what we got and pick up more as we continue," David assured. "Come on, it'll be fun. Be like the old days...cept without me screaming like a girl as gunshots go off."

"Be the old me huh?" Randy laughed.

"Come on man." The younger brother urged. "You won't regret it."

"Alright, alright. First thing we need to do is secure the place and take them all out. _All__ of__ them_. You with me?" Randy said, taking a shotglass filled with tequila, grinning.

David did the same as he smiled. "I'm way ahead of ya."

The two clinked glasses, followed by quickly downing both glasses and slammed the two on the ground, followed by getting up. Randy headed to his office, grabbing both pistols including several clips for the USP and three speedloaders for his Colt Anaconda revolver. When he came back out, he locked the office door, and headed out by the front. He saw Bolo standing outside, shooing the crowd away, and called him out, while checking his guns.

"Bolo! Come 'ere!" Randy yelled as he

Bolo walked over, his arm in a sling. "What's up?"

"Me and my brother have some business to take care of. Lock the place up and close the shutters," Randy said handing the keys in Bolo's good hand.

"You sure you don't need my help with this boss?" Bolo asked with a smile.

"What I need you to do is help close down the place...and while you're at it, find someone to help clean up the place," Randy said as he turned his head, looking for his brother. "You see David?"

"He parked a car right by the alley," Bolo replied, jerking his thumb towards it. There was a engine starting up as the Idaho pulled out from the alley, slamming into a shopping cart of a homeless man's cans and, pulling up towards Randy and Bolo.

The window's rolled down, revealing David, as he unlocked the door. "Come on, get in."

Randy nodded, as he opened the door, and got inside. "Where did you get this ride?"

"From a family of three," David commented as he pointed at a picture of the woman and two teenage girls he stole the car from. "Anyway, we go to this place and take them out. We don't go up another floor till they're all dead on the current one we're in." He stepped on the pedal and started driving, not bothering turning on the radio as he broke the plan down. "We go in, we hit them, and hit them hard."

"Sounds good. But I've seen what that place looks like. Suppose one of them even tries to crawl out a window?" Randy said glancing at his brother. "They might have back up heading up there if one even tries to escape."

"Well that's why we're going to make sure we handle each Bloodhound on each floor. Speaking of which, how many floors are there at the building?"

"Five."

"Good," David said as he felt his phone ring. Stopping at a red light, he pulled his phone out and answered. "Yeah?"

"David, it's me Paul. Alan has told me what you two are about to do."

"Yeah...my brother found out who the name of the man who bought the place." David answered. "We can't try to take it from them?"

"I didn't say that," Paul said. "Frankly the Bloodhounds are nothing to worry about, so deal with them. That Ian guy however, I want that rat bastard alive. Take out anyone that tries to defend him. When you get him make sure he's alive and head to my place."

"Got it, I'll call you to let you know we got him. See you soon." David said hanging up.

"What did they say?" Randy wondered as the light turned green .

"Kill everyone, but leave Ian alive," David repeated. "Sounds easy enough."

Randy's cell phone buzzed as he pulled it out and glanced at it. It was from Jacob, as there was a picture of the man they were asked not to kill. Ian was a fairly old white man well in his mid to late thirties, with balding brown hair that had several spots of gray in it. He had a flat nose, brown eyes, as well as a shaved clean face, showing a small, but noticeable vertical scar on his upper lip.

"What was that?" David asked.

"A picture of our man," Randy answered, showing his younger brother the picture.

While driving, David carefully studied it, getting a mental image in his head. He then tossed the phone to Randy, as his brother instructed him where to drive to arrive at the hotel. David stared at the light traffic going on, as he listened to Randy prattle on what he was going to do with the hotel soon as he took it over. He couldn't believe how his brother was acting. One minute depressed cause of the club being in such a wreck. Next, afraid cause he didn't want to take them on and, just go about his business, now he was excited to go kill them, and all because he had his little brother to back him up. David often wondered who was the bigger brother when it came to him and Randy. Before he left for college years ago, the roles were the other way around. David screaming, panicking, and complaining...while his brother was fearless, bold and not afraid to take the enemy head on. It was enough to make him ask his brother, just what the fuck happened made him change this way.

"Hey! Take a right David!" Randy yelled, waking David from his deep thought. He then, leaned over, jerking the steering wheel to the right.

David caught on, and made the turn as the Idaho hopped the curb, nearly clipping an old man walking his dog, and made it back on the street. "Sorry."

"You alright?" Randy wondered as he looked back and saw the old man shaking his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I'm alight." David answered back.

"Are you sure? Cause you looked like you were in some deep thinking and..."

"_I __said __I'm__ alright,_" David snapped back. He then looked at his brother's concerned face, and shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later."

"You said the same damn thing about the little incident with the robbers at your place," Randy said, crossing his arms.

David exhaled. "Well, long story short, they broke in, armed with only twenty-two caliber pistols. I killed the head honcho in their little trio, and before you know it, they surrendered faster than the French. They were young, so instead of killing them, I made an example of one of them."

"By doing what?" Randy asked, listening to David's robbery gone bad story.

"Smashing the fucker's hand," David said with a soft laugh. "Something you would've done back in the day."

"What-the-fuck-ever man," Randy muttered, as stretched and rolled down the window's. "You're gonna see I still got it after all this time. When we take care of these fuckers, _including _Cuban Cartel."

"When are we going to? We already...I mean _I_, already taken care pretty much his higher ups. It's just that asshole Luis left."

"Yeah, left with a bunch of Cuban Cartel thugs." Randy said.

"Nothing we can't handle," David replied confidently. "Just be sure you're ready, cause you already know I will."

Randy laughed, as he rolled up the window, while David parked the four-door car from across the street of the hotel. The two of them checked each of their weapons and slowly got out looking at what was ahead of them.

It was the Milton hotel, and it looked slightly run down as some of the light's were flickering on and off, giving the idea that it was in need of repair. Some of the plants look wilted and stepped on, while the two of the fountains were supposed to be of two angels, but were damaged so bad, the only way David could tell that they were angels was the one wing that stood strong while, the rest of the statue was riddled with bullets, and trash. There wasn't even any water circulating in the fountains, as there was several used condoms, candy wrappers, and other tidbits, swimming in a very disgusting water that resembled and smelled like piss.

David couldn't believe the look of the place as he stared at the fountain. "This is gross."

"Don't inhale...that's all I'm saying." Randy grimaced. He then looked around as he saw no one standing outside at all. "Nobody outside."

"Then we'll just let ourselves in then, won't we?" David smirked as he brought out his shotgun. He glanced out and saw someone in red heading towards the door. Hurriedly, David hid behind a large dumpster, leaving his brother out in the open.

"What the fuck?" Randy said almost shouting.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." David said poking his head out for a moment. When he saw the entrance door open, David went back to cover.

The Bloodhound thug was smoking on a Redwood cigarette as he stepped outside. He took a drag as he saw Randy standing there like a goof. The thug was armed as he firmly gripped onto a Mac-11 sub machinegun, and a Colt Barracuda revolver that stuck out in his waist. "Hey you!" he called out.

Playing dumb, Randy responded. "Uhh, yeah? What's up?"

"The fuck you want?"

"I was just wondering if umm...Ian was there by any chance?" Randy said with a nervous laugh.

The thug looked at Randy up and down, followed with a dismissal wave. "Nah, he ain't here...get lost."

"I was told he was here though. From a friend of his...he told me to meet him here for his little housewarming party." Randy insisted.

"Nigga, you deaf? I said he ain't here...fuck out of here!" The thug yelled as he blew smoke at Randy's face.

Randy coughed as he blew the smoke away from his face. "Look...bro. I'll pay you, if that's what its all about. Maybe get you and a few of your baby momma's something to snack on?"

_I__ don't __believe __this,_ David thought shaking his head at what his brother just said to the gangster. _He's__ going __to __get __himself __killed __talking __like __that!_ Taking a deep breath, David crouched down and slowly sneaked up on the two, while looking around to see if their was anyone noticing.

The Bloodhound glared at Randy hard as he took his lit cigarette and flicked it at Randy's pants. "Look motherfucker, if I want your money I'll take it without asking you. Like I said, this is a _private __party_."

David quickly stood up pressing the Ithaca Mag-10 shotgun against the back of the Bloodhound's head. "Well, today, it's a public execution. Drop the Mac..._now_," The thug did as he was told, as Randy grabbed the submachine gun and pressed the weapon against the thug's chest. David noticed the revolver and grabbed it as well, putting it in his pocket. "Randy, take this prick to one of those fountains...I think he looks thirsty."

"No problem." Randy grinned, as he pulled him towards the fountain. The Bloodhound didn't even bother to fight back. Then again who would, when you had a ten-gauge shotgun pressed against your head?

"You nigga's fucked up...you fucked up."

"No bitch, _you_ fucked up when you trashed my brother's club this morning." David seethed, as he turned him around and forced him on his knees, while Randy held him down, pressing his foot on his back. "Is Ian in there? You can do this the easy way, or _our_ way."

"Please say our way. I need the excuse to trash you and your whole fuckin' crew." Randy sneered.

"_Fuck __you_," The thug spat. As he felt the back of his head being pushed forward. The thug felt his face being immersed with piss as he thrashed his body, struggling to get up. He then felt himself being lifted up, as he coughed and gagged.

"Scream, and we kill you." David vowed. "Now, is Ian there? I won't ask you again."

The man nodded, along with coughing up a used condom. David kept a straight face, despite the amusement he saw in what he coughed up. Randy however, couldn't as he chuckled.

"How's it taste? Good for your system huh?" Randy said giggling.

The Bloodhound wiped his mouth and glared at David. "You two motherfuckers are in for it when the rest of my boy's come looking for me."

"Well, that's quite alright. They won' t need to look for you after we deal with them. They'll be joining you in the afterlife." David said simply as he pushed his head back in the fountain with the barrel of the shotgun. The thug thrashed his arms around, but Randy kept him still as, the two of them heard the thug's screams in the fountain for several seconds.

The thug's body was jerking around a bit, till he stopped moving. The bubbles coming from him ceased as well, as David released the barrel from the dead thug's head. Randy let go as well as they stared at him.

"Nasty to way to die," Randy muttered.

"One of the too many if you ask me," David admitted. "But he's not our concern. Come on, let's introduce ourselves." David said as the two walked towards the entrance of the place. David heard the huge thumping of rap music going on and smiled. _This__ is__ just __going __to __go __well. __With __the __music __going __on __loudly,__they __won't __be__ able __to __hear __the __gun shots...or __the __screams._

Randy opened the door as he stared at who was in. There were several of them sporting red tank tops, shirts, sneakers, and even one had a red leather jacket that had a white star on the back of it. Smiling, he brought out the Mac-11 and began spraying the entire lobby with gunfire. Some of them tried to scatter but either were hit somewhere non-vital by a three-eighty slug, or tripped over a wounded person, injuring themselves

His brother followed suit as he walked in brandishing the shotgun, and aimed at the closest Bloodhound gangster close to him. Pulling the trigger, David felt the heavy recoil as a Bloodhound's head was literally blown away from the rest of his body. He then aimed the weapon at another as he reached for his headless friend's Glock, only to feel the skin on his chest be ripped apart as ten-gauge buckshot dug into him, causing the poor bastard to not only die, by fly back several feet.

Already empty, Randy, pulled out his USP, firing into one Bloodhound thug's groin, causing him to shriek as he sank to the floor. He saw a black female thug draw out a Micro-Uzi, and point it at him. "Shit!" Randy yelled as he saw chubby clerk by the desk, screaming for his life. "Come 'ere!" Randy yelled grabbing the clerk, using him as a human shield. The clerk's torso jerked several times as bullets entered into him. _I__ hope __this __guy __is __fat__ enough __to __stop __the __bullets __from__ exiting __out__ of __him,_ he thought.

David turned his shotgun towards a thug who threw his gun down and tried to jump out the window, but wasn't even fast enough as David shot him, boring a hole through his side at close range, destroying his entire ribcage, heart, and smearing the white walls red with the thug's blood. He mentally counted how many shells he had in the gun, due to the fact that reloading right now would be a foolish idea. Setting the gun down he quickly drew out the Automag and the Beretta. He didn't bat an eyelash as he stood there, guns akimbo and, unloaded round after round, killing anyone wearing red. "Randy! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just fucking great!" Randy shouted, raising his pistol up and fire off rounds, not only killing the woman carrying the Uzi, but the four people close by her. He noticed that five more of them were running towards the exit on the other side, and fired off his guns some more. "Shit! We got a few runners!" Randy yelled as one of his bullets, struck a female Bloodhound gangster through the back of her neck. Blood spewed outward from the wound, causing the thug to drop flat on the ground, gurgling for help..

"Damn!" David cursed as he ran towards them and fired quickly. The Automag clicked, while the Beretta dropped three of them. David started to run after the remaining two but were quickly gunned down, as both of their bodies flopped like rag dolls. "The fuck..."

"You get them?" Randy asked as he pushed the bullet riddled, overweight clerk off of him.

"I wish," David muttered. He walked down the short hallway to see both of them with their brains and blood leaking out. When David turned his head he saw a man in a black suit, wearing shades, and wing-tipped shoes. The man was carrying a HK UMP .45 submachine gun as he smirked at him.

"Alan figured you would need help."

David breathed a sigh of relief as he saw eight, black '08 Sentinels, and one red '92 Sunrise. Alan came out dressed in a black and gray, stripped, crew shirt with black jeans, and a pair of silver rimmed aviator shades. He had a Colt M4A1 carbine with a grenade launcher attachment to the bottom of the weapon. The rest of his crew had on black suits, wielding either pistols, or submachine guns.

"What are you guys doing here?" David said as he shook Alan's hand.

"Paul figured that you would need some help, so, here I am." Alan said cheerfully.

_Least__ he__ didn't __have __his __son __come__ to __this __occasion.__Lord __knows __what__ he __would've __done,_ David wondered. "The more the merrier I suppose. Everyone on the bottom floor is cleared out.

Alan nodded as he heard the music going on. "And from the way they're partying, they didn't hear the gunfire or the screaming?"

"Easy kills huh?"

"Hell yeah," Alan laughed for a moment before he got serious. "Alright listen; we'll surround the entire hotel while you two guys go up each floor and take them out. If you leave any, and they try to run down to the lobby, we'll just mow them down. And every now and then I'll have a few of my boys, head up a floor, that you already went through to see if anyone was in hiding."

"Sounds perfect," David answered, agreeing with the plan completely.

"I figured you'd say that. You guys need any guns in the meantime?"

David shook his head. "With whatever these asshole's drop, we'll use them."

"Smart thinking man," Alan smiled at David's idea. "Happy hunting."

"Thanks," David answered. He jogged back inside the lobby, picking up the shotgun and started to reload it, followed by reloading the Automag.

"Who was that?" Randy asked, patting down the dead bodies for money, and ammo. He only came up with thirty-six dollars, and a Micro-Uzi with half a clip of ammunition.

"It's Alan. He's going to provide us with some cover, if any of them try to escape. Come on, we got the second floor to take care of."

The two brothers headed towards the elevator, leaving the stench of death and bullets behind, as David pressed the button tor the second floor.

When the elevator doors closed, Randy looked at his brother. "Why don't we just go towards the fifth floor and handle Ian?"

"Too dangerous. We would have to deal with the entire floor rushing up at us as we tried to go down. Suppose Ian catches a stray bullet?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Randy said as he brought up his Mac-11, along with his USP in the other hand. "Let's just tear through these guys."

"Now, you're talkin'." David said.

The elevator came to a slow stop, followed with the doors opening. Both brothers then felt the heavy bass of the music, as the metal of the elevator vibrated. David shook his head, astounded at the noise it was making, but it didn't stop him from bringing the Mag-10 Roadblocker shotgun up, pulling the trigger.

A Bloodhound gangster was drinking, smiling as the ten-gauge slug tore through the cup, destroying it, including the man's hand. A huge gaping chunk came off as the man cried out, screaming in pain, which was silenced by several three-eighty caliber bullets, entering in his brain, sparking off death.

One woman wearing Bloodhound colors, screeched as, she watched her friend go down fast. She met the same fate, as Randy pumped a couple of bullets from his USP into her stomach, dropping her flat on her face.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the situation, as some of them began to run like hell, trampling over each other screaming loudly and hysterically towards the stairs, while the music continued to pound throughout the entire floor. Randy raised his submachine gun, pulling the trigger while waving the weapon back and forth, making sure that everyone was going to take a bullet somewhere, somehow.

One Bloodhound, was struggling to pull his pants up as he scurried into a room, grabbing an AK-47 assault rifle from the closet. Slamming a clip, he came out screaming at the two killers. "_Motherfucker!_" His cockiness, accidentally killed two thugs, as he tried to go after them, pushing people out of the way, as they ran. "_You__ wanna__ fuck__ with__ the __Bloodhounds__ you__ son of a bitch!__ Come '__n g__et __it!_"

David couldn't really hear exactly the man said but it didn't matter as he, quickly brought the man down with two blasts; ripping the thug's arm off, including three-fourths of his head. David continued shooting, he felt something hit him against his stomach. Twice. He staggered back, grunting at the pain, as he spotted who was the shooter. Before he could pull out his Automag to deal with him, his brother, plugged three bullets, directly into his center mass, causing him to fall back, twitching, and shitting on himself. Looking for cover, David went into a room only to be shocked as a gangster swung his fist into David's chest.

David felt most of the air rushed out of his body, as he struggled to stand on his two feet. _Asshole,_ David mused, as he gave the man a solid kick to the crotch, followed with pulling out the Beretta, and putting a bullet through his eye. Blood, bone and brain matter decorated the sheets, while the body slumped on the floor. David checked to see if the bullets did pierce through the vest. He felt two bullet holes and stuck in to see how deep. He then felt a cool piece of metal and realized that it was metal plating. _I __thought __it__ was __just __regular __Kevlar,_ David wondered as he quickly reloaded the shotgun once more.

Back in the hallway, Randy continued pouring the gunfire, killing each of them left and right. His newly acquired Micro-Uzi was running low, soon as he emptied half a clip into a female thug carrying a MP5K. The bullets tore into her stomach, causing her to scream and holler in agony. Randy hushed her by popping her in face with the last bullet. Tossing the Micro-Uzi aside, he quickly snatched out the Colt Barracuda he had earlier. There were less screams and more music continuing, as he saw the deejay, trying to climb out the window. He brought his weapon up, aiming at him, but he witnessed the man getting shot up, followed with falling off the fire escape, screaming for his mother.

David walked around of the room, and saw that everyone on the floor was dead. The music was still going on, as he saw his brother ready to turn the music off. Running up to him, he swatted his hand away and shook his head. He figured that, by having the music play loudly still, the people upstairs wouldn't find out what was going on.

It took the two of them a few minutes to go through the bodies, and police up whatever guns, cash and ammo they can get. David still had his Automag, Beretta and Roadblocker, including the AK-47. Randy still had his USP, the Colt Anaconda, the MP5K, and the Colt Barracuda. The two made it back to the elevator, as stared at the work they caused. Both of them smiled, as Randy pressed the button for the next floor. The doors closed again, while the elevator lifted up slowly.

"Ready for the next wave?" David asked smiling.

"Just try to keep up little brother." Randy grinned, ejecting a clip from his MP5K and inserting a new one.

"You know I will," David challenged as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Alan. "Hey, second floor cleared."

"Got it. I'll have a few people up there in a second. And don't worry if some of them try to escape through the stairs. I got all your bases covered."

"Thanks a lot. Call you after we clear up this floor," David said as he hung up the phone, and the doors opened. He quickly rushed out before his brother could look, as he opened fire at the first Bloodhound thug, by blowing a portion of his head off.

Randy followed as he squeezed the trigger to his submachine gun, riddling four thugs with bullets, mortally wounding them. As the four each coughed up blood, he brought out the Colt Anaconda, quickly putting a bullet in each of their heads, ending their lives in a instant. "Make it easy on you and me!" He shouted. "Give up!"

David drew out his Automag, dropping a female Bloodhound by putting two rounds in her breasts, and a few more in another thug trying to take aim at him. Soon as the man's face took the forty-four caliber bullets to the groin, stomach and neck, the heavy caliber pistol was empty as David quickly holstered it, followed by grabbing a wounded thug, and used him for a human shield, while bringing out the shotgun.

"Bastard! Let go of me!" The gangster cried out, struggling to get out of David's grasp.

"Shut it," David seethed as he smacked him against the side of his head with the shotgun. "Randy! You alright?"

"So far, so good!" Randy called out, as he nearly took a bullet. The round sank into the wall, as he saw who it was and, fired off two rounds from his Anaconda revolver. The thug felt his life slipping away as both bullets drilled in his upper torso. The man fell with both wounds looking like the size of a half dollar coin on to the ground, bleeding on the hardwood floor, making burbling sounds. Randy stepped over the dying body, as he spotted another trying to escape.

The thug pushed a dead body off of him as Randy continued pumping rounds into each of them. The Bloodhound recruit looked behind and instantly, took a slug in the shoulder. The adrenaline in his body was pumping at high amounts, while he picked himself up from the ground, and hurried towards the staircase. Breathing heavily, he walked down the stairs, hearing the echoes of screaming, followed with multiple gun blasts. He got towards the first floor, and turned his head only to see several suited guys pointing guns at him.

Alan stepped out and stared at him, grinning. "You look a little lost."

Before the poor guy would do anything, Alan, and his boys brought up their guns, pointing at the Bloodhound thug and opened fire. The thug's body was ripped apart by the heavy impact of gunfire, as he fell, already dead before touching the floor.

Alan stared at the body and looked at two of his subordinates. He didn't even need to tell them what to do. They already knew what exactly what to do as they walked towards stairs.

Back up on the second floor, the two brothers were done. Few minutes ago there was a crowd, now there was a heap of either the dead, or the dying. David ran out of shells for the shotgun as he set it on the ground, and drew out the AK-47. He still had a couple of mags left for both pistols, but zilch for the assault rifle. David squared his shoulders as his older brother, walked up to him.

Randy was out of bullets for the Colt Barracuda and the MP5K. He discarded both guns, and looked around for anything. Nothing good was around as Randy looked at the USP and the Anaconda revolver, and nodded. _Better__ than __nothing __I__ guess,_ he thought as he pocketed both guns. "Come on, let's head to the next floor."

David nodded as they walked towards the elevator, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Alan's number and waited after two rings. "Third floor is cleared."

"You sure David? You had one run away from you guys." Alan answered back.

"I didn't leave any..." David's eyes shot a glare at Randy as they went inside the elevator. "I think I know who let him run away."

"Don't sweat it, I needed an excuse to fire off this gun." Alan said reaching for a E-Cola in a shot up vending machine. "I'll have someone guard that floor. Keep up the good work."

"You too. I'll be in touch." David said before hanging up. He pushed the button for the next floor, and leaned against the wall closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Randy took notice, and nudged him. "You alright?"

"Yeah...just want to finish this shit up."

"What for? Got a date your girl?"

"No, besides, my girl looks a lot more cute than yours," David answered with a chuckle.

"Man, please. _My_ girl is way more attractive than the girl you're with now or the one you lost your virginity to. Cathy can make drinks, cook, _and_ a whole lot of fun in the sack." Randy answered back.

"Oh yeah, cooking? By, sticking a small tray of mozzarella sticks from the freezer and heating them up? Top notch chef you got there Randy. Real exquisite." David retorted. "And let's not even go there when it comes to virginity."

"Oh, and why's that smartass?"

"Because, when I lost mine, at least I didn't have to pay for it." David said, opening his eyes and grinned.

Randy stared at him stunned, followed by stuttering at the words he tried to say in his defense."I told you already goddamnit, she gave me a discount! Shut it!"

David laughed even harder, while Randy, shoved him. He crossed his arms and looked away upset, and embarrassed. The elevator came to a slow stop, as the doors began to open. David's laugh quickly morphed into a serious grim look, as he brought up his AK-47 up and aimed. There was nobody around, causing David to look slightly surprised. It wasn't the first time that this happened to David, but it was different to Randy.

"I smell a set up." Randy whispered.

"Might be right. Stay alert bro." David whispered back. The entire area looked sterile as there was eggshell white carpet, matching the walls. There was a faint breeze from the air conditioner near the window that was shut. It was also odd because the the floor they left was still playing music, but they couldn't hear it on the fourth floor at all. _The__ entire __floor __must __have __been __custom-made__ to __be__ sound__proof,__and __sealed __shut __from __anything __and/or __anyone...clever,_ David wondered.

"Check the rooms. And try not to make any noise," Randy said as he slowly drew out his USP.

"Got it," David answered, as he approached the door. He slowly turned the knob, and opened. Inside the room was a bit of a surprise as he saw that the entire room contained a large drug lab. There were vials, small clear packets, chemicals, glass bottles, Bunsen burners, and a bunch of cleaning products. The room felt stuffy as he saw that the windows were completely shut, and the air conditioner was on low. He looked at what kind of drugs they had, and stared at several light blue packs, the size of an envelope and a cursive letter 'I' stamped on each one.

"Ice...these guys were distributing meth." David said as he glanced and saw a bottle of painkillers. Grabbing the small plastic bottle of Zaibatsu Pain-Away, he opened it, and saw three pills. _Might__ come __in __handy,_ David wondered as he pocketed the bottle. He then walked around and saw more bottles, each with a label. He skimmed through each an, every one of them, and saw that they had mostly Quaalude, Valium, Oxycontin, and Ambien. Only thing that was heavy was the meth. _Jeez. __Mostly __downers...__the __kind __that __bored, __lonely, __housewives __take,_ David thought. He turned around and also swiped a small stack of ten dollar bills of a bottle of Valium, as he exited out of the lab. He saw his brother step out of one room, scratching his head in confusion.

"This doesn't make any fucking sense." Randy said. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I don't know," David answered, admitting it didn't make sense either, "This is probably one big storage area, for some of their drugs, and stuff. Speaking of stuff what did you find in the room you went in?"

"Nothing but a thirty-six inch TV, a couch, and a couple of DVD's. Nothing special. My question is why would they have their drugs and shit on this floor? It would be better to have it on the lower floor, you know?"

"I wouldn't know, ask Ian when we get a hold of his piddly ass." David replied. He walked away from his brother and headed towards the next room, which contained several stacks of cash, computer equipment, several more couches including a solid oak coffee table containing a Gamecast Box 1080 game console.

Underneath the the table were more computer equipment, as David looked through all of it, and exited. _They__ got __enough __stolen __electronics __to __run __a __business __here...might __make __some __money __selling __this __stuff or give it to Paul,_ David thought as he exited out of the room, and saw his brother head to the elevator. He ran up to his brother while pulling out his cell phone, dialing up Alan's number.

Back on the bottom floor, Alan felt his phone vibrate as he was reaching for a Sprunk from a shot up vending machine. He ignored the phone as he reached for it and grabbed a strawberry Sprunk. He then pulled out the phone and answer. "How is it on floor number four?"

"Emptier than a Bobby Brown comeback concert," David said, while Randy heard and laughed for a bit. "Only thing we found in here was drugs, computer stuff, and cash."

"Storage area?" Alan asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"Probably, but we're going to the last floor. I'll let you know when I get him."

"Got it." Alan said, followed with hanging up.

David pressed the button for the last floor, and leaned against the wall. Randy did the same thing as the elevator went up slowly. The two of them didn't know what was going to happen in the next few seconds, but as long as they didn't kill Ian, and took care of everyone up there, then everything was going to be alright.

As the elevator slowed down, the two brothers both looked at each other, and quickly nodded. They didn't need to say what needed to be done. The doors opened, as the two ran out, guns at the ready, and aiming at the surprised crowd. Randy was the first as he pulled the trigger hard on his USP, pimping several bullets into a Bloodhound's gut. He then saw a female thug draw out a switchblade, lunging at him, but was instantly cut down by a loud burst of automatic gunfire, from David's AK.

_A__ knife __in __a __gunfight...bitch, __please, _David thought. Going down on one knee, he brought his gun up and pulled the trigger more, killing off several of them. He continued holding the trigger, letting more lead fly, One killing a thug instantly as his brain was turned into mush; entering and exiting through his head, splattering matter all over another guy, who screamed like he was a woman.

Randy heard the noise, and dropped him with his revolver. The powerful bullet, penetrated the screaming man's mouth, burning a hole through his lips, chopping several teeth off, severing a chunk of his tongue, and exiting out the back of his neck. The man fell to the floor, face first, twitching for a brief moment, and then stayed still.

Switching the fire selector to single fire, David got up from one knee, as he pointed the weapon, pulling the trigger several times. Making each shot count, sending each round into their heads, killing each and every one of them. He saw several of them laying on the ground dead, as he heard his brother yell out.

"I'm going to look for him!"

Before David could say anything, he felt a heavy blow against his chest, as he flew back hard against the ground. The wind was rushed right out of him, as he struggled to get up, finding the air that was forced out of his lungs. The second he could open his eyes, he was gazing at the barrel of a SPAS-12 shotgun, belonging to a Bloodhound who had an evil grin.

"Got your bitch ass." The thug said gravely, as he started to pump the shotgun.

The air was suddenly back in David's body, as his eyes stared at the weapon, followed by looking at the man holding it, as he mentally pictured at the options he was given. _I__ can __pull __out __my __Beretta __and __put __a __few __rounds __in __him...no, __he's __already __got __his __finger __on __the __trigger. __Maybe __I __can __kick __him,__and__ cause __him __to __trip...no, __the__ shock __will __probably __cause __him__ to __pull __the __trigger __and __half __my __head __goes __missing...wait...I __might __have __an __idea...risky __as __fuck, __but __its __better __than __losing__ a __head!_

Time slowed down as David inhaled sharply. He lashed out his right hand, grabbing the shotgun, by the barrel and jerking it to the side. Just as he predicted, the moment the thug pulled the trigger, blowing a a hole in the wall, several inches away from David. David screamed as the loud blast rang loudly in his ear. Gritting his teeth from the sound, and nearly going deaf, he send a swift, yet hard kick directly into the thug's groin. The man shrieked loudly as he dropped the shotgun, and felt something metallic shoved in his mouth.

David's Beretta.

"Now, I got _your_ ass, bitch." David proclaimed with a grin, as he pulled the trigger once, and ending his days of being a Bloodhound gang member. Once he was on the ground, David grabbed the shotgun, and checked the vest. "God, this is gonna show a bruise," he said aloud.

The plating was bent heavily, and the Kevlar was shredded pretty bad. He was fucking lucky to even survive. "Did you find him yet!" David yelled out, taking off the vest, and throwing it to the ground. He continued looking for his brother, peeking through every room till he saw one, that almost took his face out from a bullet.

"No one invited you bastards!" One woman cried out, taking potshots from a Colt Ladysmith revolver. "Get the fuck out!"

David stayed in cover till he heard several clicks on the gun, and appeared from cover. Bringing his Beretta, he put three bullets in her chest, sending her naked body twirling to the ground, dead with her eyes open. He then notice an obese black guy who's pants were around his ankles, waddling to the fire escape. He panicked as he tried to pull up his pants, along with pulling out a gun from one of the pockets.

"Goddamnit, where I put the damn thing?" The chubby thug cried out as he saw David look at him, only to be more scared.

Holstering his Beretta, David looked at him and, didn't know either to laugh now or later, but it didn't stop him from pointing the shotgun at him. He aimed right at him and watched the guy, take a step back, tripping over a glass bottle, and falling off the rail to his death. He heard a short scream followed with a crunch and a thud, as David ran out to see the man laying on his back, dead with his eyes open.

"Thanks for saving me a shell," David muttered, running back inside, and continued to the task at hand.

Randy was out of bullets for his revolver, and was down to his last clip for his USP, as he laid waste to a thug trying to run away from him. The hollow tipped bullets dug deep into the gangster's back, exiting out of his chest. The thug staggered against the wall, smearing it with his own blood and turned around, revealing an Uzi as he tried to point it at Randy.

"Too slow," Randy quipped as he pulled the trigger several times to his pistol. The round tore a small chunk of his head, while the rest did it's worst against the poorly armored thug's chest, ripping into meat, and ruining his lungs, and heart. He noticed another, running to the elevator, and shot him in the ass.

The Bloodhound cried out as he yelled obscenities, and was quickly silenced by a bullet to his head, spilling his brains against the elevator door. He was out of bullets for the pistol, as he leaned down, picking up the Uzi, and heading to one room that wasn't opened. He wasn't able to kill the few that escaped down the stairs, but hearing them scream in horror as gunfire consumed them, was good enough for him.

Turning on the doorknob, the door wouldn't open. Randy then decide to take a step back and shoot at the doorknob several times, and kick the door down. Stepping inside, his eyes looked around for Ian, as he noticed a man and a woman, hiding behind a baby grand piano, peeking out to see if the coast is clear. The room smelled of french vanilla as there was a large desk, complete with a computer, leather chair, printer, and telephone on it. There was a large window, showing a decent sized view of the red light district, as well as a small potted plant standing on top of a small air conditioning unit.

Randy stepped inside pointing the Uzi at them. As he got closer, he recognized that it was Ian, and smirked. "You are so in for it."

Ian had on a red leather jacket, with a white t-shirt, and black jeans. The woman next to him wore a nothing but a red bra showing off the rose tattoo on her arm. She had on a skirt as well as panty hose, and a pair of black stilettos. The two of them had a terrified look on their faces; mostly Ian as he looked like he was ready to piss on himself.

Ian stared at him, as one hand inched towards the gun his pocket, only for Randy to fire off a few bullets a the ground near him, causing the man to scream. "Don't hurt me!"

"Shut it. Now, stand up, and hands where I can see them." Randy ordered as he pointed the Uzi at the two. "Where is it?"

David jogged inside and saw his brother handling things inside the room, and walked inside, pointing the shotgun at them.

"_Where__ is __it?_" Randy shouted, repeating himself.

"Where's what?"

"The deed to this place. You took something from me, and on top of that you trashed my club up, after I had treated you people well the other day!"

"Well, I bought it fair and square!" Ian yelled back.

"Let's not forget, one of your girls was shot and is in the hospital." David butted in.

"Oh yeah, your right. Where was she shot again?"

"Her behind and stomach."

"Thanks," Randy grinned as he aimed the weapon at the woman, and pulled the trigger, letting off a burst of gunfire into her torso. She let out a short scream, as she was shot, followed by dropping onto the carpet, laying completely still, while Ian was screaming like a little girl. "I guess that makes us even."

"Why did you do that for?" Ian cried out only to have the butt of the shotgun struck against his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "She didn't do anything!"

"She looked at me funny," Randy quipped. "Now, where is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ian complained.

Losing his nerve, Randy grabbed Ian by the throat, and threw him against a wall. The sound of the wall made a crack, as Ian broke his nose upon impact. "Cause if you don't give me what I want, you're going to joining that dead bitch on the ground! Now give me the goddamn deed. _Now!_"

David was stunned as to seeing this side of Randy as he waked up to him. "Hey, man come on. We can look for it ourselves. Besides, he ain't going anywhere. He's scared."

Randy continued glaring at Ian. "Fuck that, I say he fetches us the deed, and then we take him out for a ride. Matter of fact, I oughta give this sum-bitch a third nostril! How about that Ian. You want to see what happens when I don't get what I fucking want! Don't fuck with me!"

"Randy, chil the fu..."

Before the younger brother could even finish, Randy took the Anaconda revolver and pointed it at David. He still kept the Uzi pointed at Ian as he squealed. "Don't fuck with me either! You want this? Cause I'll bust your ass too!"

David stared shocked and damn near horrified. His big brother was actually going to blast him away! His eyes were wide as he stared at the intensity, and anger in Randy's face, until he saw Randy turn his head, and wink at him twice. It was a sign of 'I'm only scaring him. So play along'. Staying in character, David shook his head at Randy. "So sad, nice meeting you Ian." He then walked away standing outside in the hallway and yelled back. "But I'll tell you this, you splatter his ass, he's no good to us!"

Randy turned his head, looking at Ian. "Now unless, I have you hang you upside from the height we're at, and threaten to drop you, I suggest you tell me where that deed is. I'm not going to ask you again."

Breaking down, Ian gave in. "Alright, alright! It's in the desk, night by the bottle of painkillers. Its a yellow sheet of paper. It's all yours, just don't hurt me!"

"It better be there, and you had better not have signed it;" Randy warned as he went into the desk, and noticed the paper first. Pulling it out, he skimmed it through, and didn't see one signature of Ian's. "Good. Come on, let's go." Randy said folding the piece of paper, and grabbing Ian up from the ground.

"You got what you wanted, just let me live and go away!" Ian shouted.

"Yeah, I got what I wanted, but a certain fellow thinks otherwise. Now move it." Randy said pushing him in front. "Don't do anything stupid, understand me?"

The two stepped outside, and Ian stared at the mess in the hallway. Ian's mouth was open as he slowly walked past David, who was leaning against the wall, that didn't have blood or somebody's brain smudged on it. David stepped over a dead body, as the three headed towards the elevator. Ian looked at the dead body that was near it. Before he could ask, Randy answered.

"He was slow close to making it."

"So close, yet so far." David added in.

"Tell me about it!"

The brothers laughed, as they walked inside. Ian on the other hand, looked like he was going to drop his fudge, as he stared straight into his own reflection through the steel door as it closed. Ian leaned to press the button for them to head to the lobby, only for Randy to backhand him hard, causing Ian to fall at David, who in turn, slapped him as well.

"Who the fuck said you could!" Randy yelled.

Ian stumbled through his words as he looked at the two. "I-I-I just th-t-thought that..."

"Who told you to think jackass? Keep your fucking hands where we can see them, and move when we tell you to!" David interjected, as he went and pressed the button for the lobby. The elevator stared to sink down slowly, towards it's destined floor. David wanted to smile at the way his brother handled it back up there. It was good seeing the way Randy would handle people back in the day; granted there wasn't wrong with showing some diplomacy, but in his brother's case, Randy did it during the wrong moment at the wrong time. Hopefully, he would get to see it again when it came to taking on Luis.

The elevator came to a slow stop, followed with the doors opening. Alan's crew pointed their weapons out of reaction, but didn't fire. They nodded at David and Randy, as they lowered their weapons, while Ian was pushed by David to move forward. Doing so, he walked, and looked at each of the suited thugs, and then at the two brothers.

"Who the hell do two work for? FIB?"

Alan walked from the vending machine, drinking a soda. He stared at the rat bastard and smiled. "You wish." He stared at Ian's dumbfounded stare as he walked up to him, and slowly sipped on his soda. "Remember me Ian? Sure you do. You left me to die back out in Las Venturas during that heist! I had the Leone family on my ass, cause you told them what exactly was going on, and they got the drop on us! You want to know how many of my boys I lost?"

Ian stared, unable to answer.

"Twelve. I lost good people out there. Each of them couldn't even have a fucking funeral, and why? Cause from what I was told, their heads were decapitated, along with bodies are buried in the motherfucking desert, so who knows where they are! On top of that, you acted like nothing happened, lied to the boss, saying I died, walked away, and went to work for the Bloodhounds, thinking everything was all safe. _You__ fucking __traitor!_"

Alan shouted and, threw the half empty soda at Ian's face, followed with socking him several times, in the face. Ian cried out in pain, falling down on the ground, as Alan grabbed his collar, keeping him still, and continued his barrage against Ian's face, knocking out one of his teeth loose, followed with giving him a black eye. Some of Alan's crew had to pull him away, telling him to calm down, and to take it easy.

The two brothers stared at Ian, and at Alan's rage. They both knew Ian was a traitor, but after what Alan said, it made Ian look like a low down dirty snitch. _A__ soon __to __be__ dead __one_. Ian laid on the ground, whimpering, and close to crying, as he slowly got up.

"Alright guys, I'm fine. Pick this sack of shit up." Alan ordered. A few of the guys nodded without hesitation, and helped Ian up to his feet. Getting right in his face, he spoke laconically to Ian. "We're going for a little trip."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about where. Just worry about what's going to happen." Alan said as he snapped his fingers twice, and pointed to the trunk of the car that Randy and David drove in.

Ian turned his head and looked at the brothers, pleading for help. "Don't put me in there! I'm claustrophobic! I get sick easily!"

"Not our problem." David spat. As they walked outside, David headed towards the car, and pressed the button for the trunk to open. Soon as the trunk opened, Randy opened it up more, as they tossed Ian inside.

"No! Please! You can't do this!"

"We just did. Now watch your head." Randy quipped, as he shut the trunk shut. He then saw Alan walk up to them smiling. "Paul is going to love this. He might give you guys a bonus for what you guys did. Saved us the trouble."

"Anything to put a smile on the man's face is good for us." David said, stretching his arms, followed with putting the shotgun in the backseat. "We'll drive our little cargo, to the compound."

"What about the bodies we left there? Not to mention the drugs and the cash we found?" Randy wondered as he opened the passenger side door, ready to get in.

"I'll have my guys take a look and take some for Paul. Put it as a tribute in you and David's name." Alan smiled. "Just make sure, the prick in the trunk is alive on the way there. If any Bloodhound crone even tries to come down here, we'll put them in their place."

"Thanks for the assist Alan. Call you if anything comes up." David said getting inside, and starting the car. The two closed the door, as David threw the car into drive and stepped on the pedal. "Well, now you got your deed to the place. How do you feel?"

"Great! I can upgrade the place up, and turn that in to a little gold mine." Randy said grinning with self-assurance. "Of course after we clean the blood, brains, and dead bodies around."

"Of course," David chuckled. "But what about the other place you had? You still going to keep that as a strip club?"

Well, while we were taking care of those guys back at the hotel, I was thinking," Randy said getting serious.

"Oh Lord," David said shaking his head. "I think I know where this is going."

"Let me finish," Randy said getting defensive. "I was going to say maybe I could knock out one of the walls to a large room, or turn the lobby, into the strip club, and the other four floors, that could be for other 'services'."

Seeing that it was an ok idea, David nodded. "Alright, and as for the other place to which you own?"

"Well, as it saddens me to let it go, I was going to say, that you can have it." Randy looked at his brother with a smile.

David couldn't believe it, his older brother, was handing him the the place. He was so stunned that he was veering towards the wrong side of the road.

"Umm bro? Eyes up front?"

"Ah, shit!" David yelled as he jerked the steering wheel. The tires screeched on the afternoon street, as several cars blared their horns. David got back on track as he drove back on the right side of the road. "Look, I'm totally honored that you would give me the place, But I wouldn't know what to do. I took classes to be a accountant!"

"So just put it into something legit, do the accounting, and there you go," Randy said. Putting his mind to work, he started to think for a bit, but couldn't cause of the screaming, and crying Ian was making in the trunk. "I am so close to shutting that fucker up!"

"You wanna pull to the side and gag him?"

"Just what I was thinking. Park over there across the restaurant," Randy said pointing to a parking spot across from a Cuban restaurant called, Border Hoppers. "I'll handle it." he said as the Idaho made it. He then unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out. Soon as he got behind the trunk, David popped it open.

Ian kicked it open, screeching like a banshee out of hell. "HELP ME! THIS GUY IS TRYING TO KILL ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU..."

Randy punched him hard in his mouth. He then ripped a large portion of Ian's shirt and tied it around Ian's mouth. Mocking his pleas, along with pointing and laughing at him, he slammed the trunk down. Several people looked at what took place for a moment til Randy gave them a icy stare. This caused them to go back to their business in a hurry.

David saw his older brother get inside the car, and close the door. "Everything is alright?"

"So far, yup." Randy answered rolling the windows down.

David started the car, while Randy shifted his eyes at the restaurant and smiled. The car started driving off. Randy was already started to doze off as David turned on the radio, wanting to listen to something other than Ian crying. Fumbling with the radio to get a good reception, he found one as the song 'Ghetto Vet' by Ice Cube was halfway over. He remembered looking at the restaurant and, thought about it. _Hmm...maybe __I __can __have __the __entire __place __freshened __up...throw__ in__ some__ nice __leather__ chairs,__ some __mood __music...nice __service..._

"That's it!"

David's breakthrough, woke Randy from his three minute nap, as he eyes flung open. "What? What's going on? What's 'it'"

"I know what I can do to make that place you gave me look a bit better!" David said smiling.

"Turn it into a nightclub?" Randy suggested.

"No. I turn it into an authentic Italian restaurant!" David grinned, making a turn.

"David, there's already Al Dente here. On top of that, you're going to have a restaurant in an area with sluts, pimps, stick up kids, and many of the other sort." Randy said, showing David the disturbances to the plan. "I say nightclub."

"Why not turn part of your hotel a nightclub? Knock out all the walls on one floor, and boom, there you go; plenty of room for people to shake their asses. Just like you said before." David suggested.

"Fine. Turn it to a nice little restaurant. How are you going to hire cooks, busboys, and waitresses? And don't even say from me, cause none of the girls I got in my stable know how to cook. Except Cathy, and I'm still having her serve drinks at my place." Randy crossed his arms.

"Well I'll just hire some help. I'll have it it top shape before you know it." David smirked.

"And just how are you going to get the money to do all of this?"

Rolling his eyes, David answered, "Job here, job there. I still got those little small jobs, or race over at the Speedway, and collecting my cash from Tommy." David showing that his plans were underway. "And think about it, we can secure some of our ill gotten cash at my place cause it would be a legitimate place of business. Only thing is, what do I even name the place?"

"DePalma's?"

"Nope. What about naming it after mom?" Randy shrugged.

The name alone sounded good to David as he smiled. "You know, you can be a genius sometimes! That sounds perfect! We can call it 'Rosa's'."

"So does that mean I get a get a discount on the food?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Hmm...sure, why not." David laughed.

The two shared a laugh, while Ian continued crying in the trunk, demanding to be free. The drive was a short one as David pulled up towards the gates of Paul's estate. Driving inside, and parking the car out in front of the lot. Randy got out, heading to the trunk once again, while David popped the trunk. The moment, the trunk opened, Randy fell back, landing on the ground, as Ian got up shouting and screaming.

"_For__ fucks __sake,__help __me!_" Ian shouted as he got out of the trunk. "_Someone's __bout __to __kill __me!_" He made a beeline towards the gate only to hear a loud boom, followed with feeling a heavy thug against his leg, then lightness, as he sprawled towards the ground.

Paul stood from the garage, holding tightly onto the walnut colored grip of a Taurus Raging Bull .454 Casull revolver. Holstering the heavy, powerful weapon, he walked towards Ian who had a smoking hole in the back of his leg, which destroyed most of Ian's kneecap. He raised his hand, signaling everyone not to do anything.

Ian screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was on a different level of pain, as he tried to crawl. Panting heavily, he turned over, and looked at a man standing above him, as if he was God himself, ready to pass judgment.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?"

Ian's cries died down, as he stared in sheer horror of who's voice that was. "Paul? That can't be you...it can't be!"

"Were you expecting somebody else?" Paul said as he turned and pointed to three people to come over. "You betrayed my crew, put a good friend of mine in danger for days, and lied to me. _Directly__ to__ my __face._"

"Look, please, we can make a deal here! Ahhh, God!" Ian grimaced in agony from the bullet wound. "I'll-I'll do anything you want! It was an accident! _I__ swear __it__ was! __I__ won't__ do__ it__ again! __Please!_"

"Oh, I know you won't," Paul expressed with a modest smile. "I know you won't do it again. At all." He turned to the three people he called for, as they waited patiently for orders. "Take him over to the shed, treat the wound as best as you can...then kick the living dog shit out of him. And once your done, treat him again, till I come in and deal with him," Paul then turned and stared straight at Ian with a grim, pissed off glare. "I want this fucker to know the price for destroying my trust. _And__ betraying__ a__ Forelli_."

Ian's eyes were going wide and wild, as he struggled to get away from the three suited thugs. "_Get__ away!__ No! __NO!__ LET __ME __GO!__ GAHHHHH!__ Please! __Don't __do__ this __to __me!__ Paul..no! __No! __Nooooooo!_" Ian was picked up as he cried out in long sobs, begging for his life. As they carried him to the shed, he turned his head staring at David and Randy. "_You!__ YOU! __Help __me. __I'll __make __it __worth __your __while! __Tell __these __guys__ to__ let __me__ go! __I-I-I'm __begging __you __here! __Please? __PLEASE!_"

"No thanks, I got what I wanted from you already!" Randy shouted as he waved goodbye to him.

Ian struggled and screamed as the shed door was closed. His cries were then cut short by a series of punches and kicks. Paul sighed as he walked over towards the brothers, handing each of them a envelope containing ten-thousand dollars each.

"I actually thought we would never get that guy...and as luck would have it...there he was, hiding like a rat." Paul said shaking David's hand.

"It was a pleasure to help you bring that guy in," Randy said, having his hand shaken by Paul.

"Whatever he had at the place, it's yours. And whatever crew that he was with, I'll see to it they get theirs as well."

"Actually, Paul, we did find a small cache of cash, drugs, and computer equipment. We figured we could give it to you as a tribute." David said smiling generously.

Paul smiled. "Very nice. I really it appreciate it boys. Listen, Randy I'm going to need you to handle Ian once everything is done."

"How so?"

"Dispose the car, with him along in it."

David nodded. "Consider it done sir."

"Good. Between me you two, I wish my son can learn a thing or two, from you boys. Always fucking everything up, and acting like it's not his fault. I mean yeah, he's my son. My _only_ son on top of that, but with his little Triad situation, it's getting a little out of hand."

"Sorry that you're going through it Paul." Randy apologized.

"It's alright. Get yourself something to ear in the meantime. This will take a while." Paul headed towards the shed, grabbing a baseball bat, and a small hammer from a small bench.

Randy stared at Paul as he opened the shed, and closing it behind him. "What was he talking about, when he said Johnny can learn a thing or two from us?"

David looked around making sure nobody heard from earshot. "Johnny can't follow orders. Simple ones at that. Makes me wonder why even have the guy in the crime family."

"Cause that's his son, if you didn't hear him the first time. I mean the shit I've been doing for him, and how he acts, is getting to me. Frankly I'm surprised I haven't shot him."

"You wouldn't be able to anyway. Made man remember?" Randy said reminding him.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, keep your eye on that guy. Shady as all hell. You know he ditched me during one job?"

This surprised Randy as he stared at his little brother pissed. "WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down." David hissed. "I made it out alright as you can see. Cops, N.O.O.S.E., FIB agents...I can handle it."

Raising an eyebrow, Randy said, "What kind of shit were you pulling with Johnny?"

"The kind I'll tell you all about later...or when you learn not to make yourself noticeable when you yell." David rolled his eyes as he heard his cell phone ring. Pulling it out from his pocket, he saw the name of who was calling and scoffed. "Speak of the fucking devil." Pressing the button to start his call, David answered. "Yeah?"

"It's Lilly. How are you?"

Surprised that he would hear from her, David answered. "I'm doing alright. Just finished up on something. How are you? Matter of fact, how are you calling me from Johnny's phone?"

"He's in the bathroom. Taking a long damn time. But don't worry, I'll delete it, and make it look like I didn't call you. I'm at the Starlight Lounge though, and I was wondering if you wanted to see me perform."

"With Johnny there?" David wondered, warning her.

"Jesus, David, I'm only going to sing on stage, not straddle you and dry-hump you in front of Johnny." Lilly laughed. "Then again with what, I'm wearing, I could cum pretty quick..."

"Stop that!" David said as his face was turning red, causing his brother to wonder who was on the other line.

"Who's that? And why is your face red?"

"Shut it Randy," David asked as he pushed Randy away. "Alright, I'll come over there, I'm going to bring my brother a long, and someone else, that you should meet."

"Oh? Well, great. I perform in two hours, so get here soon. Hope to see you here hon. Bye." Lilly blew a kiss on the phone, followed by hanging up. She then messed around with the phone, deleting the call log, and placing the phone back on the table. She then went to drink her Mimosa, happy that David was coming over, and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked standing behind her.

Startled, Lilly turned around and saw Johnny drinking. "Oh, just a funny little joke I heard someone say." She lied.

Johnny rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue about it, as he went to sit down at the table. "When are you going to start? I got shit to do."

"Would it kill you just to spend a little bit of time and watch me perform like you used to?" Lilly asked, shaking her head at how Johnny was acting.

"Like I said; I got shit to do. Shit, tell the guy that you're ready to perform." Johnny said without hesitation.

Exhaling a disappointed sigh, Lilly got up. "Such a fuckin' brat." she mumbled as she started walking, only to feel something grab a hold of her arm. Being pulled back, she turned and saw it Johnny, who gave her a quick slap against her face. The mark didn't show, but it stung on her face as he gripped her arm tightly. No one really paid any attention to them, and even if they bothered, they would've been fucking with a man, who didn't have the time for anyone's bullshit.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Johnny hissed.

"Let go of my arm Johnny." Lilly said in a firm, demanding tone, not wanting to bring any attention to around her. "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on me."

Johnny didn't even listen to her, as he stared her down, continuing to grip her arm even tighter. "I asked you a goddamn question."

"And I told you to never put your hands on me like. _So__ let__ go __of__ me...right__ now_."

Johnny released her, as she took a few steps back. A small portion of Lilly's arm had a visible red mark. It would go away in a little while but with the dress she had on, not to mention her skin complexion, it would would stick out like a sore thumb. He looked at her huffily, as he stormed out of her sight and headed towards the bar.

Humiliated, Lilly walked away slowly as she went backstage, holding onto her drink. She noticed her hands slightly trembling, as she slipped slowly. She couldn't finished her drink as she sat down on a wooden chair backstage sulking. She couldn't wait till David was heading over. At least her night would be a little better.

David paid off a worker at a landfill near the docks to have the car crushed, and scrapped. The worker didn't even bother to ask what was in it, as he counted his two hundred dollars in tens. No one would miss Ian, let alone where he was as his battered and broken body was in the trunk, which was now being crushed and cubed.

"Who was that on the phone man?" Randy pestered.

"I told you, none of your business, loudmouth!" David said getting annoyed. "All I'm asking is if you come with me alright?"

"Not if you tell me."

"Lilly, alright?" David said rolling his eyes as the cabbie stopped at the apartment. "Pay the man."

"Why do I have to?"

Cause I paid the worker to do his job and not ask questions."

"Whatever," Randy grumbled paying the cabbie and exiting out of the cab. "Why do you want me to come with you anyway? And who's the person that you said is coming with us?"

The two got towards the elevator as Randy pressed the button for David's floor. David looked at him and smiled. "When was the last time we took mom out?"

Randy's eyes flashed wide when he heard who else was coming along. "Why are you taking mom out on the town for?"

"Why not? You afraid she's going to beat your ass for throwing her in that place?" David laughed soon as the doors opened.

"No! Well, maybe, but still why don't we hang out with each other. Just us two brothers!" Randy said laughing out of fear of his mother.

"We'll hang out as a family. It's the right thing to do. Put yourself in mom's shoes. How would you feel if I didn't take you out at all and left you someplace, that made you feel miserable as shit?"

"I'd be fuckin' ecstatic!" Randy shouted, not giving much thought in David's question to him.

"Whatever, we're picking her up, and that's that."

"Please don't invite mom...she's going to embarrass us!"

"Shut up! She won't I promise." David said smiling. "And if she does, well...it could be worse. Like the time, she showed up on your date with that French girl, and yelled at you for not doing your chores. And paddled your ass for talking back to her in the store." David smile grew bigger as he broke into laughter, opening the door to his place.

"Fine, go ahead and invite her. I don't have to enjoy it." Randy huffed, crossing his arms as he stepped in and sat down.

David took off his clothes soon as he stepped in the bathroom. He cringed as he felt and noticed the large welt across his stomach, due to the heavy impact of the shotgun, and the bending of the metal plating. He set the phone on speaker, while turning on the water, and taking his clothes off. He heard the phone ring for a few moments, and heard a male voice come on the line.

"Heavenly Meadows, how can I help you?"

"Rosa DePalma please," David asked as he stepped inside the shower. The placed him on hold for a minute while David washed the dirt and grime from what happened today.. The warm water was beating against the bruise, causing him to grit his teeth at how painful it was. He then remember he had the painkillers that he had in a bottle in his pocket.

"Hello?" Rosa answered.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" David answered cheerfully.

"David! So good to hear from you. How is everything?" Rosa asked, happy to hear her youngest son's voice.

"So far, so good. Just finished with work." David answered. Applying shampoo in his hair, he popped the question. "Hey, mom, Randy and I would be happy if you could come spend time with us."

Hearing David's request, made her smile brightly. "David, I would love that a lot. But you do realize that visiting hours are almost over. By the time you get here, I'll only be there to see you for a few minutes."

"Who says we'll gonna hang out there? We're taking you out on the town tonight mom." David declared as he rinsed the soap, and shampoo off of him.

"Oh? And where exactly are you two boys treating me out to?" Rosa wondered, as she sipped on a cup of water slowly.

"Well, we're going to the Starlight Lounge. There's somebody I'd like for you to meet."

"A performance, or a woman?" Rosa asked.

"Little bit of both," David said, turning the shower off, and grabbing a towel from off the rack. "Her name is Lilly. She's a singer."

"Well, that's nice David. I take it that you two are dating?" Rosa smirked.

"Technically...sorta. It's hard to say ma."

"The hell do you mean 'hard to say'? It's a yes or no question." Rosa said, drinking her water again.

"That's the thing. It's yes _and_ no. I'll explain it once we get there mom. We should be there in a few minutes. Just have to get dressed." David explained, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around him. He then went into his pockets for the painkillers, opening the bottle for two and crunched on them.

"Alright, I'll see you boys soon. Talk to you then hon. Bye-bye."

"Bye mom." David said as he hung up the phone, and stepped out of the bathroom while holding onto the clothes he wore. He saw his older brother staring at him, with a grumpy look, that David couldn't help but laugh. "Get ready bro. We're taking mom out."

"I can't believe you man...damnit!" Randy said as he got up and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Aw, come on you big crybaby! It'll be fun! Have a drink or two, couple of laughs, you'll be ok." David yelled as Randy uttered out a frustrated groan. He opened his closet, and stared at the several outfits he had and smirked at his choices. "Well now. What to wear?".

* * *

And there you have it folks, another chapter done. The bit where Randy draws his gun out on David and yells at him during the scuffle with Ian, was taken from a scene in Bad Boys. I felt like it was necessary to give Alan somewhat an insight to his past. Yeah Ian wasn't a big character in this, I felt like killing off a traitor like him and have an immense shootout with the Bloodhounds against David and Randy.

To Afro Spirit. Yes, the Bloodhounds are a take of the gang the Bloods, only much more reckless and no sense of direction or gain, other than being pests. Which is why they are small time.

Also it felt great that I made Randy start to man up a bit instead of being the opposite of the DePalma coin between him and his brother. For the moment. Granted, I might have it where he goes into it from time to time, but for now it was good having Randy interrogate Ian, and handle a bunch of thugs the way his younger brother wanted to. "Just like the old days" David said. :)

Yup, David is going to turn the old strip club into a restaurant, while Randy, turns the hotel into a nightclub/strip club/whorehouse. Figured David deserved the place, and have it rebuilt. Nice legit place. A safehouse if you ask me. The Gamecast Box 1080 game console, is a take on a number of consoles; Gamecube, Dreamcast, Xbox 360. Just saying that name alone was a tongue twister. Say it three times fast. Haha ;)

Yes Zaibatsu, is going to have a part in David's life. The only question is when and what will happen. Well I can't say, but I'll give you a hint. It involves with his past. That's all. :P

And yes, the brothers are taking their mom out (aww aren't they sweet haha), the question is, will it turn out well, or will it just end up as one of those crazy gun toting, bullet filled nights in Daytona City? Well you're gonna have to tune in to find out. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and reply, and have a great day! ^_^


	37. Chapter 37:The Three DePalma's

*Sighs* Well now...where do I even fucking begin...

I personally, deeply, apologize everyone for the wait of this chapter. With moving into my own place, being single (again!), getting a new laptop, including landing a new job, it took a lot out of me. Not to mention, this chapter specifically went through *ahem* _seventeen rewrites!_ I almost wanted to give up, but fuck that. I made a promise to you all and myself that I will finish this story. and I will. To the fan who continue to read and review (you know who you are), I want to say thank you, for giving me the strength to push on with my story, and to So with all apologies aside, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter of Hollow Point!

* * *

Randy stepped out from the bathroom with a spare towel around his waist, looking at his brother looking at different clothes, and displaying them in front of him, in front of a mirror. "I swear to God, you should have been a woman with the way you try to figure out what to wear."

"Don't get mad cause, I like to look nice. Especially if it's our mom." David quipped, trying to decide over a cerulean colored tie or a black one to go with a black dress shirt.

"Whatever," Randy muttered as he saw the pair of dress pants on the bed. He stared at them for a moment till his eyes got wide, as David put them on. "Those are my pants."

"How do you even know?" David asked, while putting on a pair of silk socks.

"I know, the look and the design of those pants David. Those are mine! See my initials on the tag in the pants?"

David paused as he shifted his body in them, lowered the pants and saw the tag. "Heh, guess you're right. No wonder it's so tight in the crotch."

Insulted, Randy crossed his arms. "Shut up, and wear your own."

"Fine," David teased as he took them off, throwing them at Randy's face. He went and got himself a pair of royal blue pants. Placing the dark blue sports coat in the closet, he pulled out a royal blue sports coat with a matching tie, and white dress shirt instead. "You know you should wear something too."

"I'm fine with that I got on," Randy scoffed.

"After what we just went through, and that bandage on your shoulder from being shot, I beg to differ." David pointed out. He jerked his thumb to the closet. "Help yourself."

Randy drew a breath and nodded. "Fine. They better fit."

As David was putting on fresh new clothes, Randy was busy trying to pick one out. He eventually came to a decision as David was finished. He pulled out a dark green suit, that had matching pants and tie. While his brother was putting on the clothes, he heard his phone ring. Pulling it away from the charger, David answered.

"David, where are you two?" Rosa complained.

"Randy's taking his time, we'll be there soon ok?" David said, sounding assure.

"Well, move it already, the head orderly here doesn't want me to leave at all." Rosa demanded. Soon as she got up from her bed, the head orderly walked in.

"You know, you aren't supposed to be on the phone. You got those privileges taken away after you beat that nurse down."

"Oh, please," Rosa said, sucking her teeth while covering the receiver with her hand. "She interrupted me while I was talking to my son."

"I don't give a shit alright? Just get off the phone. Now would be preferable." Ron suggested as he walked away.

Giving him the finger as Ron walked away, Rosa continued talking on the phone. "You guy's are gonna have to sneak me out if you two take too long."

"I'm sure that won't happen mom. I promise, we'll get you out there soon. Be ready when we get you out." David said as he said goodbye to his mother and hung up. "Move your ass Randy, we gotta go get her, like it was yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a second," Randy said going through the choices of cufflinks. "Hey, little brother; pearl or diamond cufflinks?"

"NOW!" David ordered, growing impatient.

"Ok! Damn!" Randy shouted in return, placing the cufflinks back where they belonged. He then quickly put his dress shoes on, and stood in front of his brother, dressed and ready to go. "Better?"

"Yeah, sure, real ladies killer, lets go." David said quickly. He quickly turned off the lights as he grabbed his Crowex watch, and car keys. He then opened the door for his brother allowing him to pass, exiting out of the apartment, while he turned off the light, and locked the door.

The two headed down the stairs, straight down towards the garage level. When they arrived there, David turned off the car alarm. The loud three beeps, let him know that the alarm was deactivated.

"You think she's going to be excited of seeing us?" Randy asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" David answered as he pressed the button for the doors to unlock, and opened his side, while Randy followed suit.

"Umm, hello? I was the one who had her placed there." Randy reminded.

"Oh yeah. Well, she'll be happy to see me. You on the other hand, well..." David couldn't even finished as he laughed, while started the car.

"Don't laugh man! And don't remind her!"

"Why would I need to? You just better hope she's real forgiving." David said laughing still.

"Ah, shit."

David leaned forward, turning on the radio to the station V-Rock. They were on a small news report as David pulled out of the parking space, and proceeded on driving out of the parking garage.

"_Hello, I'm Dale Kouso out by the , replacing Lisa Hancock as she gets the mental rehabilitation she needs after her meltdown. We here at Weazel News, wish you a speedy recovery Lisa. Early this morning, there was bloodshed and carnage as there was a heavy shootout as cops and federal agents were taking on a helicopter. We don't have info on who they were but, the damage was astounding as many were killed and several were critical condition._"

The two heard a woman cry later on. "_It was horrible, the helicopter was just shooting them down like those video games my son always plays. You see what video games do this generation of kids! There' are other solutions than just violence!_"

Another witness came on. "_At first I thought it was just some practice run that the cops, N.O.O.S.E., and FIB were doing. It looked pretty realistic and cool looking like a movie. I didn't even realize I took a stray bullet in the hip till I passed out. Yeah, that's when I realized that they weren't doing any movies._"

"_In other news there was several more murders over at-_"

David turned the radio off, as he made a turn. Randy looked at his brother and wondered why he turned it off. Randy turned it back on to Flashback FM as the reporter was halfway finished.

"_There were several bodies around, including one that apparently looked like he killed himself dunking his head in a dirty fountain. These were all gang members it seems, yet no witnesses. We tried to call the owner, but there was no answer. Due to the severity of multiple gang wars erupting in the city, the mayor has approved the S.W.A.G. bill that would replace the Special Weapons And Tactics teams with captian Lynn Takiyama from the Kobe City police department, with far better weapons and, technology in order to assist Dyson Winters and N.O.O.S.E. operatives to bring crime to a sudden halt. S.W.A.G., also standing for Special Weapons and Anti-Gang unit-_"

"That's bullshit," Randy scoffed. "SWAG? _Really?_"

"Don't worry, we can handle it." David said assuring it. He tackled patrolmen, cops, swat teams, N.O.O.S.E. operatives, and agents of the FIB. A souped up version of S.W.A.T. wasn't going to faze him a bit.

Taking the on-ramp, and entering the highway, the radio ended its last commercial, and the song Broken Wings by Mr. Mister was playing softly inside the Sentinel. David sighed, relaxing as the music continued to play. Randy on the hand was nervous, as he should've been.

"Please don't let her beat my ass," Randy muttered. He had both his hands clasped together praying quietly. "Please, if you give her strength not to beat me, I promise, I'll give Jacob a decent pay wage. And I'll even give the girls at my job thirty minute breaks instead of ten minute ones."

David snickered. "Randy, you can say a hundred Hail Mary's, put your life savings in a church collection plate, and donate a kidney to some sick child in Mogadishu, and she'll _still_ beat your ass." David explained.

"Shut up!" Randy spat, as he continued to pray. When he was finished, he saw that they exited off the highway and, were a block away from there. Beginning to panic, he rolled down the window, breathing in mouthfuls of air.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, don't mind me. Just feeling nauseous." Randy uttered, rolling his eyes in the back of his head for a few seconds. "Do I have to go with you guys? I'd rather be with Cathy right now."

"Yeah, well, she's keeping an eye on your girls, so stop complaining." David demanded. _So much for the old Randy...back to the whining he loves to do best._

The Sentinel arrived at the parking lot of Heavenly Meadows. Parking close to the entrance, David stopped the car, while Randy got out, holding his stomach in what looked like a sorry attempt to fake an illness. David couldn't choose either to laugh at the pitiful attempt or, chastise him again for his complaining.

"You know what? I'm going to sit down by the curb, and try to relax. I'll catch up to you David." Randy said, still holding on his stomach, making stupid looking faces of being sick.

David was growing tired of the charade. "Stop being a bitch and come on! It was funny earlier, now it's getting stupid!"

"Man, I..."

"Man the fuck up!"

Randy glared at him wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard good and damn well what I just told you, Randy. Now move your ass, the show's supposed to start soon at the lounge."

Surprised that David took that tone with him, Randy followed suit and walked ahead of his little brother. Surprised that there was no orderly in front of the building to handle David with anything, they walked on in. Inside it was a bit quiet, as a yawning woman behind a desk was texting to her boyfriend, there was nobody in the lobby but the three of them, no doubt they were all asleep in their rooms.

David walked up on the desk, tapping his fingers, and expressing a small smile. "Hi, we're here to pick up our mother."

The lady at the desk shook her head. "Visiting hours are about to finish in three minutes. Come back tomorrow for visits from 9am till 730pm."

"Her names Rosa DePalma." Randy said expressing a worried sigh.

Her hazel eyes twitched as she heard the full name. Straightaway, she grabbed a clipboard with a bright yellow piece of paper on it. "Sign here, here, there, and initial here please." She said quickly.

"We'll have her back before midnight. I promise." David said confidently. Signing his name, he glanced at the woman at the desk, and saw her hands slightly shake. The fact that his mothers name gave the woman, and probably the entire retirement home, something to fear, put a smile on his face. Nobody messed with his mother.

"Take your time. It's quite alright." The lady said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks," Randy said as he followed David knowing where her room was. "David, why was she so quick to let us go?"

"You know how mom gets when she's upset, plus living here for how long thanks to you? I'd make sure everyone was afraid of me if I was stuck here for how long if I was in her shoes." David explained as they continued walking.

The two arrived in front of their mothers room. Knocking it on the door, they both heard her mom answer. David opened the door, and saw her.

She was already dressed up, wearing a baby blue summer dress, and matching shoes. Her hair was straightened, and had on a small amount of lipstick and blush. She saw David, and smiled happily as she hurried and hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you David," Rosa said smiling.

"You too ma," David answered, hugging his mom. "I also brought Randy to finally come out here with me." He took a step away from his mom, showing her Randy.

Randy stood in front of his mother, unsure of what to say, let alone do. He was too afraid to even hug her. He felt like a child, that was about to receive his punishment.

"You just going to stand there, or give me a hug?" Rosa asked staring at her oldest son.

He walked past slowly David and towards his mother. Randy's throat was surprisingly dry when he approached his mother.

Rolling her eyes, Rosa took Randy's hand and pulled him towards her, hugging him much tighter. "It took your brother this long to convince you to come down here huh?"

Several seconds passed, but he finally managed to say the words. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For dumping me in this pit you call a retirement home."

"It's alright sweetie. It's all right." Rosa patted him on the back, nodding at her son's apology. "And I'm sorry that I'm going to beat your ass." She then quickly yanked him in headlock with one hand, and grabbing the hairbrush out of her purse. "David, be a dear, and step outside for a minute please? Don't forget to close the door behind you."

Terrified and unable to speak, Randy looked at his brother for words of support. He struggled out of her clutch, but it was no use escaping the grasp of a pissed off mother.

David knew what his brother was in for, as he shrugged at him. "Don't worry, just think of something."

"By the time I'm done with your brother, he isn't going to forget this _at all_." Rosa declared.

"David, don't leave me in here man!" Randy yelled, finally able to say something. Once David closed the door, he began pleading like a failing salesman. "N-now, mom? Mother? Mama? Mommy? Let's be reasonable!"

"Sure, I beat your behind till it's red and sore, and till I get tired, while you struggle and cry, and never think of doing this to your mother. How's that for reasoning?"

"Wait!" Before he could even say another word, he felt the sharp pain of the backside of a wooden brush against his ass. "Ahhh! Mom! Wait! Ow! Damnit!"

"Wait nothing! How dare you throw me in this place for so long!" Rosa screamed as she continued beating him. "Do you have _any_ idea what it's like here! _Do you !_"

Randy cried out every time the brush struck his backside. "Mom! I...I...ow! I was...ow! Only trying...ow! To help!"

"Help? _HELP! I'll give you help! Here's your goddamn help! _The food, the treatment I get here, the backchat I get from these nurses and the orderlies...I feel like I'm in jail, you rotten bastard!" Rosa shouted.

"But...but you got to admit...oh God...you have to admit, the food is good here on the holidays...right? Momma?" Randy answered, cringing at the beating he was getting. "You there?"

Hearing the answer Randy gave her, pushed her over the top. She couldn't even breathe through her nose for the moment and was now breathing through her mouth. The sound of her ragged breathing mixed with her rage, and her oldest son's stupid answer of all time, wasn't the best combination. Tightening her grip on the handle even more, she proceeded to hit him more with the brush harder, while hitting his ass hard, shouting with each word on top of it. "_I. Fucking. Hate. It. Here. You. Simple Minded. Jackass!_"

Outside, from the room, David winced at the sounds the brush made. Hearing his brother wailing, and begging her to stop, didn't help either. A elderly man walked past him and turned his head towards him. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was going on, David answered. "She's watching a rated NC-17 movie. Pay her no mind."

The old man's eyes lit up, as he scoffed. He walked away from David mumbling towards his room. He looked at his watch and saw that the show was about to start soon. He didn't want to knock on the door, while she was disciplining Randy.

"Come on mom," David muttered.

"You hush your mouth David, or you'll get it too!" Rosa yelled out.

"Sorry!."

She continued spanking Randy to the point where he was whimpering.

"Mom, ah! Mom! S-s-stop! Sorry! I'm sorry! Owwww...oh God...no more. No. More. Please. OWW!" Randy cried biting his lip. He felt embarrassed. Ashamed. And it served him right for feeling like that. "Stop it! Ahhh shit! Mo-mm...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry? You're sorry? I'll show you sorry!_" Rosa seethed. "Here's your sorry you little shit!You gonna do this again!"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"_NO MOM!_" Randy screamed hysterically. His ass was beet red, and sore. His mind was jumbled, and his eyes were shut closed, trying desperately to block out the suffering he was going through. His mother was giving him an old school ass whoopin' that even Joe Jackson would be certainly proud of. "Ma...make...it. Stop." He uttered in agony, drooling on the floor. He was delirious as all hell.

After several more hits, Rosa let go of him and took a step back staring at her oldest son with a angry glare. He fought hard, not to cry out loud, but tears were leaking out of his eyes. She walked past him placing her hairbrush in her purse. She then grabbed the leather straps of her purse, walking past Randy, and opening the door. Her serious demeanor suddenly became a cute, friendly smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Let's go David." Rosa smiled as she walked down the hallway.

David turned his head looking at Randy as he limped along, closing his mothers door behind him. The look on his face was pitiful as he caught David staring at him.

"Didn't hurt." Randy lied, sniffling and biting it lip from the stinging pain his mother gave him.

"Uh-huh." David said snickering, as walked away, catching up to his mother.

Randy limped along the way, as he shut the door behind him, wiping his eyes. The beating took a lot of energy out of him. He made a quick stop towards the drinking fountain near the lobby. Pressing the button, the water came out. After spending a minute hunched over, drinking as much water as he could, he pulled himself away from the water fountain. He walked over and saw David and Rosa arguing in front of a guy that was talking to him with sheer authority. Interested, Randy ran over to see what was going on.

"Ron, give me a goddamn break; my sons are just taking me out for a drive." Rosa protested.

Ron was a light skinned black man, standing an inch taller than David, but was wiry wearing a white orderly outfit, and wearing a pair of old school flip up glasses. His almond colored eyes, shifted at Rosa, then her sons as he sized each of them up, and spoke.

"I don't care if it's around the block and back, you know the rules, they can see you tomorrow bright and early in the morning. Now, go back to your room."

Stepping in, Randy shouted. "Who the fuck you think you are?"

"The man who will call the cops on you two for disturbing the peace if you don't leave immediately!" Ron shouted raising his voice up a decibel.

"I got a better idea," David said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two hundred-dollar bills. He extended his hand presenting the cash and lightly smiled. "Will this convince you?"

Ron stared at the money and then back at David. "This is a bribe."

"No shit genius," Randy interjected.

"David, what are you doing?" Rosa said as she stared at the bribery took place in front of her very eyes.

David ignored the two and continued. "I call an friendly gesture. Go ahead; take it."

Ron stared at the money and quickly snatched it out of the hitman's hand. "You three have a good time."

David nodded, walking away from Ron while Rosa and Randy followed suit. Rosa scoffed at her youngest son's skill in persuasion. David was surprised it worked without going to plan b; breaking the orderly's nose.

"We'll have her home before breakfast." Randy joked as he walked past Ron. As soon as the three of them got outside, Randy laughed. "I can't believe that worked."

"I can't believe you gave that shithead two hundred bucks." Rosa said as she walked up to David. "What were you thinking?"

"You can blame Randy for running his mouth to him. He probably would've called the cops."

"And, I would've shot him!" Randy said proudly.

David turned and stared at his older brother. "Do you _ever_ think before opening your mouth?"

"Do you always bribe people to get away with shit? You rather give away your hard earnings than face them head on?"

"Fuck you Randy!"

"Fuck you too, you little..."

"ENOUGH!" Rosa shouted at the top of her lungs. Exercising her disciplinary skills as a single mother of two, she spoke to her sons. Very fast. "Randy, think before you speak! David, watch your mouth! Now, let's have a nice night as a family, or I swear to God, I'm beating both of your asses before the night is through!"

"But ma..." Randy complained before getting cut off by her.

"Wait a second..."

"_GOT IT!_" Rosa shouted raising her voice, as well as her blood pressure.

"Yes mom." David and Randy said in perfect sync, lowering their heads.

Instantly, Rosa nodded. "Good, then off we go." She headed towards David's car smiling like a little kid was in an arcade. "I got shotgun!"

The two brothers stared at each other for a moment, before they looked at their mother and walked towards the car. Both of them sighed, knowing they had to put aside their differences for the night.

"For her sake Randy, once we get there, don't start shit."

"Come on little brother, you know me." Randy boasted with a friendly grin.

David's stared at his older brother, annoyed. "Again, _don't start shit_." David turned off the car alarm, as he jogged over and got inside, while Randy headed for the backseat.

All three of them closed their doors, as David started the engine. The sound of the sedan's engine came on as David shifted in reverse, out of the parking space. He wasn't going to go into his crazy but very precise driving, and instead, just take it easy. Shifting gears once more he drove down the road.

"Can you turn on the radio dear? Flashback FM would be nice." Rosa requested.

"Do we really need to hear that junk?" Randy complained.

"Do I have to come back there?" Rosa said, raising her tone. "Hell, you act like you don't want to spend time with me."

"Mom, don't worry, I'll turn it on." David answered, while leaning to the side, turning it to the proper radio station that his mother wanted. The song 'Self Control' by Laura Branigan vibrated the car around as Rosa smiled happily.

"Alright, my favorite song is on!" Rosa squealed happily as she began singing the chorus. Her vocals skills were very good as she sang.

Randy cringed, as he crossed his arms. "Do you have to ruin an 80's song?"

"You're one to talk!" David retorted passing up a bus and making another turn. "You ruined Pantera for me!"

Rosa stopped singing for a moment as she looked at her oldest son and laughed. "How did you do that Randy?"

"How else? He sung, and stunk it up." David replied as he slowed down, letting a green Moonbeam minivan pass him.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I know I can sing."

"Yes, from your point of view. But to everyone else, it's a different story." Rosa explained through laughter.

"Whatever!"

David and Rosa laughed some more as the song continued to play through the car, while Randy covered his ears and turned his face away as the two laughed on. The drive wasn't too long as they arrived at the Starlight Casino and David pulled the Sentinel up towards a valet.

As David pressed the button for the doors to open, the valet opened the door for Rosa. Taking the valet's hand, Rosa stepped out, as David and Randy got out of the car themselves. David then handed the valet a twenty.

"The keys are already in the ignition. Don't bust it up." David warned, handing the young valet the money.

"I promise, it will be just as you left sir." The valet promised as he got inside.

Rosa looked around as she saw tons of people walking around; talking, yelling excitedly for winning as much and, some arguing about the money they lost. "Well, let's go boys." Rosa smiled as she started walking ahead.

"I'm telling you man, if she starts asking us to give her a few bucks for the slots, then forget it." Randy said grumpily.

"What is with you? You still mad cause she paddled your ass?" David asked. "This is out mom, she deserves a night out with her sons."

"Yeah, I know."

"No you don't. For once can you just be happy? If not for her then at least for me." David demanded.

"Yeah and if I don't?" Randy mumbled.

"Then I'll beat your ass worse than mom did." David answered, hearing his older brother. He then quickly smiled as he approached his mother. I'll show you where the lounge is mom."

"You think we could hit the slot machines afterward?" Rosa asked as they walked inside.

_Told you David!_ Randy thought as he saw a woman offer him a glass of white wine. He gladly took it and downed the glass, then handed it back to her with a loud burp.

"Sure after we spend time over at the lounge." David mentioned as they continued to walk along.

"Alright, lead the way." Rosa said smiling.

The three of them continued walking towards the lounge, passing by several blackjack and Texas Hold-Um poker tables. When they got towards the lounge, they saw a line forming to get inside. David checked his watch, and was relieved that they had ten more minutes before showtime.

Rosa saw a sign and saw the name of person performing along with a picture of the person. "Lilly Giovanni," she said reading the name on the sign. "She looks pretty David."

"Yeah, she...um. She sure is." David agreed as he felt his face flush slightly.

The people in the line were dressed in semi-formal clothing as the bouncer was letting people in at a time. Rosa went in first, along with David, and Randy following from behind. Inside the the lounge the lights were still on, but it was almost a full house. Some were at the bar, ordering drinks, while some were at the tables, talking about their everyday lives.

The place was full of chatter, as David scanned the entire table for them be in. "I didn't think this place was going to this packed."

"Well we better find a table before it's too late." Rosa said trying to look for a place to sit as well.

"I think I found a place we could sit," Randy said pointing it out to his brother and mom.

"Good. Where?" David asked as he saw his brother point out a table. He shook his head as he saw who was sitting down in a table by himself, next to the empty table.

Johnny.

"Let's sit over there then my feet are starting to hurt a bit." Rosa said as she started walking towards the empty table.

"I can't believe you picked that table." David muttered to Randy.

"What do you mean?"

"Johnny is sitting at a table next to the one we're going towards. We're better off sitting on by the bar or on the goddamn floor." David said as he watched their mother sit down.

"Now you're complaining?" Randy teased.

"Least I have a good reason," David answered. "Come on, let's go over there, before something bad happens."

The two brothers walked over to their mother who was giving her drink order. David turned his head and saw Johnny stare at him and his brother with a chuckle, before averting his eyes towards his half empty glass.

"I'll have a Bahama Mama." Rosa asked the waitress.

"Sure thing." The waitress said jotting the order down on her notepad. She then saw two guys walk over and sit next to Rosa. "And what would you two like?"

"Jack and cola." Randy requested.

"Just a ginger ale." David asked sitting close by his mother.

Johnny looked at the three of them again as he finished his drink. "So what are you two doing here? And who's the old lady? One of Randy's employee's?"

Before either one of them could respond, Rosa spoke. "I happen to be their mother. Now who in the blue hell are you?"

Johnny stared at Rosa surprised. "You're their mother? Hah! I wouldn't have guessed."

"That's for damn sure." Rosa wisecracked. "Now like I asked you before; who are you?"

"Well, I happen to be David and Randy's employer, Johnny." He said as he extended his hand towards Rosa, to which she shook his hand, and stared at him for brief moment. "Your sons are going great job for me."

"And just what is it that you do?" Rosa asked, challenging him.

Johnny laughed a little bit. "Oh, you know, a little bit of this and that."

_Little bit of killing here, and there, but it pays well ma,_ David thought, as the waitress arrived with their drinks and placed each of them in front of the three. Going into his pockets, David pulled out a few five dollar bills and handed it to the waitress.

"Tell me does doing little things here and there require killing?" Rosa answered, causing David and Randy to stare at their mother's boldness.

"What makes you think that?" Johnny asked, smirking.

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid." Rosa declared as she slowly began to sip her drink.

Johnny laughed some more. "Now I see where David gets the smartass remarks. Like mother, like son."

"Yeah...you could say that." Rosa said as the lights started to dim down a bit, followed with an announcer's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Starlight Lounge, we welcome you our songbird! Miss. Lilly Giovanni!"

The audience clapped loudly as the the curtain slowly raised, Lilly walked out, smiling to the audience. A small jazz band was behind her as they were ready to play on her mark. Randy, Rosa, were clapping, while Johnny just stared at Lilly, looking bored. David clapped loudly as he stared at what she had on, making her look like a vision of beauty,

Lilly had on a long, ivory white, satin dress that reached down to her ankles. The evening dress looked a bit tight on her as it hugged her hips, showing off her curves. It revealed her arms, shoulders, and her cleavage, driving the guys in the lounge wild, excluding David and Randy, for the reason of being inches away from Johnny. She had on a matching pair of open toed Greek designed wedges, that showed off her French tipped pedicured feet and made her look a few inches taller. Her nails were French tipped and her hair was done up, showing off a pair of silver, medium sized, hoop earrings. She didn't have any lipstick, but instead had a thin application of lip gloss. A single spotlight came on as she walked up towards the microphone, smiling happily in front of the audience.

"Wow." Rosa said quietly, taking a sip of her drink.

Lilly's eyes adjusted to the light, as she brought up her hand, signaling the band behind her. She snapped her fingers in rhythm, as the band stared to get ready. After the eighth snap, the band started to play a jazz song called 'Take Me'.

_Take me, or leave me but please don't keep me hanging on_

_Like a wild angry storm passing right through my heart,_

_You leave me wondering just what to do_

_Wish you'd handle me with care_

_With just some loving care_

_I only ask for some consideration_

_Want me, or turn away but I need to know how you feel_

_Am I someone you love or a shoulder to lean on_

_I'm caught in a storm of love_

The crowd applauded lightly as the spotlight faded on her and on the band as they started playing. She walked over to a small table that was a few feet away. On the table was a small pitcher of water and a highball glass.

While Lilly poured herself a glass of water, Rosa glanced at David's smile as the music played. She then stared, at how he was looking at Lilly, and smirked. _So this is the woman David mentioned to me...very beautiful._

David stared at her smiling. He had his body shifted so that Johmny couldn't tell. _Damn she's fine_,David thought._ I've said it before, and I'll say it again; Johnny is a complete idiot for mistreating her. Only thing I'm wondering is, when she is going to break up with him. I mean, is she going to, or do I have to come up and tell him? What the hell would it take?_

Lilly finished her water, and saw that David and Randy arrived. She had a smile on her that would've light the whole city in a blackout. She then saw the women next to David, and remembered that he was going to bring someone. She then saw how David was looking at her, and grinned even more. She saw that the intermission to the song was nearly over as she hurried towards the microphone. Once she made it the spotlight, it shined on her as she started to sing once more.

_Love me, or tell me that I don't mean a thing to you_

_Look me straight in the eye and we'll make this point clear_

_Make your decision right here and right now_

_Wish you'd handle me with care_

_With just some loving care_

_I only ask for some consideration._

_Take me, or leave me but please don't keep me hanging on_

_Like a wild angry storm passing right through my heart,_

_I'm caught in a storm of love._

The music from the band playing started to die down, as everyone started clapping for her performance. She took a bow, happy that everyone loved it. She turned and thanked the band for playing. As she walked down the stairs, she shook the many hands of her fans, and took a picture with one. She then walked over to where Johnny and the rest were sitting down.

"Hey guys." Lilly said as she approached johnny who looked bored.

"Very good song." David said, complimenting her.

"Yes it really was." Rosa said looking at the young beauty. "Hi I'm David and Randy's mother."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. DePalma." Rosa said gratefully taking her hand and gently shaking it.

"Likewise, and please, call me Rosa." she said smiling.

"Johnny, what did you think tonight?" Lilly asked as she pulled up a chair from a closer table and sat down close by.

"Meh." Johnny shrugged. He didn't feel like being bothered as he yawned, stretched and looked at his watch.

"Waiting for someone?" David asked, finishing his ginger ale, and wiping his mouth with a small napkin.

Johnny's eyes shifted from his watch and right at David. "Not that it's any of your business, I have some important business early tomorrow morning." Johnny went into his pockets and fished out several dollars, and tossed it on the table. "Lilly, let's go."

"Johnny, I was hoping we could stay for a little while, I mean I never got a chance to meet David's mother."

"And your point is?" Johnny asked sounding miffed.

"My point is, we can kill time for a while. I mean come on, lets have a little bit of fun." Lilly said almost getting a little upset.

"Woman, I already told you, that after your little song, we would leave. Now let's be on our way. I'm sure these three want to spend time together."

"Actually, it would be nice if you guys did stay,. The more, the merrier." Rosa said staring at Johnny. Not even an hour passed and she already hated him.

Aside from the band playing and the people talking around, everyone around the table was silent. Everyone stared at each other, not sure of what to say next. Johnny stared at Rosa. Lilly stared at David. Randy was staring at his drink with a yawn.

"I appreciate it, but like I said. I have to go. Lilly move it." Johnny said as he took her hand and tugged.

"No, I..." Lilly voice trailed off to a small grunt of pain, as she felt herself being pulled, while Rosa eyes flashed with slight anger. David wanted to get up and punch the shit out of him but he saw the look in his mother's eyes and backed off for a moment. Rosa stood up and stared at the guy.

"I think you need to let the young lady go." Rosa said firmly glaring at Lilly's boyfriend.

"Last time I checked, you weren't her mother. So mind your business lady." Johnny said sarcastically grinning.

"No, but if you don't let her go, I'm gonna act like _your mother and beat your ass_." Rosa threatened, staring at him even harder. Her hand slowly went into her purse, and grabbed her brush. "Ask my sons; I got a hell of backhand when it comes to setting someone straight."

"She's not playing on that one," Randy commented as he finished his drink, trying block out the incident earlier.

"Nobody fuckin' asked you," Johnny snapped looking at Randy. He then looked at Rosa and said, "As for you, I think you need to mind your own business grandma."

David had enough as he stood up and stared at him. "And I think you need watch how you talk to our mother."

"Nobody was talking to you either David." Johnny spat.

"Well, I'm telling you anyway, to show my mother some respect, and for you to let her go. If Lilly said no, then respect her wishes and do so. Or do you have a fucking hearing problem?" David said getting right in his face.

"He's right," Lilly said struggling out of Johnny's grasp. "Let me go. This instant."

"Look bitch, when I tell you..."

Lilly slapped him loudly, in the face, mid-sentence to everyone's surprise in the lounge as it got a bit quiet (David especially) and, spoke once more, only unwaveringly. "I don't want to hear it. I told you not to ever put your goddamn hands on me Johnny. I've had enough of your shit at this point."

"Here we go...you wanna make a scene? Go right ahead." Johnny said rolling his eyes. He exhaled, crossing his arms as he stared at his girlfriend getting upset. "You wanna get all pouty and cry about it, be my guest."

Lilly stared at him hard while everyone in the lounge was wondering what was going to happen next. Johnny looked at her amused, as tears were starting to well up in Lilly's eyes. All the years she put up with his abuse and embarrassment, came down to this. She wanted to do more than slap him. She wanted to stab him, call him every dirty name in the book, stomp him in his crotch so that no woman in their right mind would sleep with him, let alone perform oral, or a simple handjob on him. Her entire body was trembling to the point where she felt her heartbeat pounding heavily and rapidly. The nerves in her body pulsated as she looked at him.

"Just as thought. The red-headed cunt is all talk, no action." Johnny said laughing.

That did it. In a fit of rage, she reached over, grabbing Rosa's drink and throwing it at Johnny's face. The drink splashed against his face and his suit. Johnny was no longer laughing as he also felt another heavy hit, against his face. Lilly socked him with a right hook, hard against his face, causing him to stumble into a few people behind him, and on the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" Lilly cried. "I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I'M SICK OF YOUR MINDGAMES! I'M SICK OF YOU! DON'T CALL ME! DON'T TEXT ME! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME IF YOU SEE ME ON THE STREET! WE'RE! FUCKING! THROUGH!" She stormed off, as everyone stared at what just took place.

"I'll be right back alright?" Rosa whispered to David as she hurried off after Lilly.

David could only nod his head, while Randy had to turn his head and try not to laugh out loud at what happened. David just stared at Johnny grimly. A few people came over and asked him if he was alright, while David scoffed at what happened. She finally dumped him and could now be her's.

_Serves you right,_ David mused with small smile before going to the waitress and ordering another drink.

Rosa hurried, chasing after Lilly as she exited out of the lounge. "Lilly! Wait up!" No response. She called out her name even louder, causing Lilly to stop and turn around. From Rosa's point of view, the poor singer's eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Damn, you can run in those." Rosa said with a dry chuckle.

"Ms. DePalma, I'm so sorry to ruin you and David's night." Lilly said through broken sobs. She looked away not wanting for David's mother to see what she her face.

"It's alright dear. It's quite alright." Rosa said pulling her in for a big hug. Rosa patted her back, consoling her as Lilly sniffled. "Personally I like how you handed that, throwing the drink at him. Me, on the other hand, well, he would've suffered a few broken ribs, and a severed dick in his mouth."

"I'm just tired of his shit and how he comes at me." Lilly sniffled. "Enough is enough."

"Well I'm glad you stood up for yourself. I don't know how you could be with a guy like for however long you two were."

"That''s a long story." Lilly said shaking her head.

"I got all the time to hear it." Rosa said handing her a handkerchief. "We'll discuss it over a few drinks."

Lilly dabbed her eyes as she smiled slightly. "That would be very nice Ms. DePalma."

"Call me Rosa dear." She reminded and smiled.

At the lounge bathroom, David was washing his hands while Johnny was using one of the bathroom stalls. Johnny was still laughing, while David dried his hands and looked at him raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe at all that Johnny was cracking up to begin with.

"What's so funny?" David wondered.

"Did you see how she ran out after she threw that drink at me? I mean shit, she oughta be an actress than a fucking singer." Johnny said cackling.

"Do you even realize that she just dumped you?"

Johnny laughed again as the he flushed the toilet. "Please, she's just having another outburst. Like I said before David; I'll just buy her some shoes, or a diamond necklace at De Koch. You know what they say in those commercials; most women are shallow and materialistic."

Rolling his eyes, David responded with an obvious answer. "She _isn't_ most women. She's much more than just that. All she wanted was a little respect and appreciation, and you couldn't even do that at all."

"The fuck do you care?" Johnny said in vicious tone as he kicked open the stall. He glared at David crossing his arms, staring back at him. "Why does it matter how I treat her?"

David felt his head starting to throb, as they were going through the same argument. "It should matter, Johnny. It's something called common sense. And I think..."

"Who cares what you think?" Randy scolded him like a child.

"Right. You're absolutely right. Who gives a shit about what I think. I'm not the one who took a Bahama Mama and a hard right to the face, and to top it off, getting dumped in public no less." David said coolly walking away. He knew he was pushing his luck, but it didn't matter right now. He turned his head, and stared at Johnny's pissed off glance. "Just remember; you lost a good woman. So now, she's single, and back on the market."

"You better not even think about it!" Johnny said cautioning David.

"Like you said Johnny; who cares what I think?" He said cleverly smiling. "Don't forget to wash your hands." With that, David exited out of the bathroom, closing the door in front of Johnny. He got about several feet away from the restroom, laughing his ass off as he walked back to the lounge. He saw his brother flirting with a busty brunette in a blue metallic, strapless top and black leggings. He called for his brother to come over.

Randy saw his brother, and appreciatively smiled. "I'll give you a call tomorrow for an interview. Umm. Tina is it?"

"Yeah. I can really use the money to pay my bills."

"Of course. And you sure you're over eighteen?"

"I'm twenty." Tina said defensively.

"Just making sure." Randy said with a short laugh. He then saw his brother waving for him. "Take care now. And wear something..._nice_." He jogged over to David's position and pocketed the number.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Always looking for employee's, and I think I found one." Randy grinned, to which David shook his head at his older brother.

"Yeah, well I'm looking for mom. Did she come back?" David asked as they walked back to their table and sat down. The same waitress came back and took their orders. The same drinks for the two of them as she jotted their orders down, and walked away.

"Well she probably chasing Lilly for all we know." Randy guessed with a shrug. "You think she could catch up to her?"

"This is mom we're talking about. The same mother, who chased me down twelve blocks for backtalking to her for the first time." David said remembering that summer day when he was a teenager. "She should've been a cop than a bank teller with the way she ran."

"Yeah!" Randy laughed his ass off remembering it as well. "What even made you think you can outrun mom, knowing she used to be in varsity track in high school, and on top of that practice running around the block every now and then while we were at school?"

David laughed a bit admitting he was a fool for doing so. "I have no fucking idea why I did it. I gotta admit, I shocked her when I started to run."

"Shocked her? You challenged her! And lost!" Randy laughed harder.

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully she gets back soon though."

"Why? Afraid she's going to? Tell embarrassing stories about you?"

"Shut it." David responded just as their drinks arrived.

Rosa and Lilly were inside the casino over at the slot machines. Each of them were placing nickles inside, enjoying their Long Island Iced Teas, and conversing. Lilly had explained to Rosa how she got here, her family, and how she met Johnny. The same stuff she explained to David when he asked more about her. The two of them had small buckets in front of them containing a small amount of nickles.

"And that's where I am as of now. David told me he knew some promoter that could land me a really nice gig with more pay." Lilly said, pulling the lever down and winning a mere three dollars in nickles.

"So what do you think of my son?" Rosa asked, completely changing the subject.

Lilly flinched as he looked at Rosa place another nickle and pull the lever. All while staring at her, and started to blush a bit. "Well he's...he's a very sweet guy. He treats me a lot better in the few months than Johnny did in the years I've known him. He's very mature and a great listener."

Rosa gently smiled. "Well that's good." Her face then fell into a serious look. "You two have sex?"

Shocked, Lilly almost spilled the bucket of nickles she had after hearing that. "What?"

"You heard me." Rosa answered back, finishing the rest of her drink.

"No we haven't. I wouldn't want to come off like some floozy and sleep with him right off the bat." Lilly kvetched. It took her a few seconds to calm her voice down. "I really like David, Rosa. And I would never treat him badly at all. I know he wouldn't either."

"I know he wouldn't." Rosa said inserting a few nickles in the slot machine. "Cause if he ever did hurt you, I'd crack his skull." She pulled the lever down as she laughed a little bit. The reels landed on all three sevens, causing the slot machine to ring loudly.

Lilly stared in total shock as the nickles were coming down like silver rain out of the machine. She quickly went and grabbed a few extra buckets to help Rosa collect her change. Rosa was smiling happily while collecting her change. People around the the slot machines were looking at the commotion the two women made.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" One lady asked stuffing her face with potato chips.

"That lady and the singer won the jackpot."

"What? I've been here for five hours! That's not fair." Another person said crossing her arms, feeling covetous.

It took the two of them several minutes to collect the money and have it cashed in at a money machine. Rosa was the lucky winner of a seven-hundred dollar jackpot, which made her grin brightly. Pocketing the cash in her purse, her and Lilly walked away from the machines and headed back to the lounge.

"Lilly, I can see you have feelings for him. Hell, I had a feeling you two had a connection from the way you looked at him and was singing. He had that sparkle in his eyes when he was looking at you."

"How did you even..."

"Mother's intuition," Rosa answered with a dry laugh. "The same look in his eyes the way his father used to look at me back in the day." Lilly saw the look in Rosa's face as she thought about David's dad and smiled for a few seconds. The smile he had when they were together melted her heart. The clubs they went to, driving down the road, and held each other to watch the sun come up. It was paradise.

Coming out of her dream like trance, Rosa shook her head, and looked at Lilly who was wondering if she was alright. She nodded, as they started walking. "You want to see something Lilly?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Rosa went into her purse again, and pulled out a small wallet containing pictures. "These."

Inside the lounge the band had stopped playing, and took a fifteen minute break. David was half-finished with his drink while his brother was ordering another one. David got a bit worried wondering if his mom was alright, while Randy was on his sixth Jack and coke.

"Tell me something David; how did Johnny take it now that Lilly gave him the boot to the curb?" Randy questioned as the waitress came back handing Randy his drink.

"How do you think he took it? He thinks she's just having some emotional episode." David said shaking his head and the stupidity that came out of Johnny's mouth. "He still thinks that she'll come running back to him."

"Yeah right," Randy scoffed.

Before David could say something he saw Rosa and Lilly walking together; all laughs and smiles. David felt better knowing that Lilly was cheered up, till he saw what his mom was showing to Lilly that made her giggle.

"And this one right here, I took when David was three. You should've seen this boy wail when he wanted to be fed."

Lilly laughed. "Aww, he looks so cute!"

"And quite the pig! You know how much baby food, and milk he would eat? Enough to feed a nursery!" Rosa said as she showed another picture of her feeding a happy but messy-faced David, when he was a infant, causing Lilly to giggle more.

"Oh, good God." David uttered. His jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what his mother was showing Lilly. Baby pictures. It could make any grown man embarrassed as hell as he looked away. Randy laughed loudly, making fun of his little brother. _Mom, do you have to? Really mom?_ He thought, taking one hand, and covered his face, feeling a bit ashamed.

Rosa and Lilly made it back to their seats, and saw Randy laughing his ass off, while David looked humiliated. Lilly knew why and tried to stop laughing, but couldn't help it. Rosa put the pictures back in her purse, as she sat down, and rubbed her embarrassed son's back.

"Aww David, don't act like that. You looked really cute when you were little." Lilly said grinning.

"Yeah. Wonder what the hell happened." Rosa teased causing all three of them to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." David deadpanned.

"Come on, don't get mad." Randy said as his laughter died down a notch. "Least, she didn't tell stores on how you used to run around the house naked when you were five. Or was it six?"

David's eyes flashed with anger and total embarrassment as he glared at his brother's grinning face. "_Randy!_" All three of them laughed hysterically as David continued to stare at his brother for bringing up something like that to Lilly to hear. "Thanks Randy. Thanks a lot."

"Oh, no problem. That's what brothers are for." Randy said chortled.

_To piss me off?_ David mused as the laughter died down. He then saw Johnny walk over to the table, looking pissed off. _He's probably mad after what I told him back in the bathroom. Even if he really is, he deserves it._

"Don't mind me, just here to pay my bill for my drink, and give Lilly cab fare for a ride home since she won't take my offer." Johnny said sounding melancholic.

"I would've if you didn't act like a bona fide ass." Lilly scowled. She crossed one leg over the other, staring at him. "Keep your money. David can take me home. If that's alright with him."

David stared at Lilly, then Johnny. For several seconds, his eyes shifted back and forth, wondering should he even say anything. Now would be the perfect time for his mother to give out some kind of advice. That is, if she could send it to him mentally.

"Is it alright?" Lilly asked David, nudging him to wake up from his deep thought.

"Uhh, yeah. It's...alright. We'll go later on."

Johnny stared at his ex-girlfriend, and his associate. "I'll give you guys a call later on in the week, when I have some work ready. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. DePalma." he said as he placed his money down on the table, and started to walk away.

"I prefer the term _Ms_." Rosa corrected.

"Ms? Heh, like you have anyone to begin with." Johnny said behind Rosa's back.

"No I don't. Do you?" Rosa quipped as she turned her head, letting Johnny hear it good and loud.

Johnny stopped mid-step and looked at Rosa. There was no smile, no laugh, nothing to say. She was right. He had no one. Just his work, and his arrogance. Not the greatest winning combination. He stared at her for a extra second, and started heading out. As soon as Johnny walked out of the lounge, Lilly, Randy, and David stared at the comeback Rosa made. They all laughed.

"Mom, I can't believe you would say that to him." Randy said laughing.

"He needed it." Rosa replied with a small smirk. "Let's get something to eat in the meantime."

The next few hours, the four of them talked, laughed, ate and drank to their hearts content over at Al Dente. Rosa was having the time of her life, as David could see it in the stories they all talked about. He saw that she accepted Lilly and felt relieved that she did faster than he thought. The joy that him and his brother gave her, made him smile even more. There wasn't any stand up comedian like the last time. Just a few people around, enjoying their meals at twelve-thirty in the morning, while they were being noisy.

"Mom, you should've seen the look on Lilly's face when we made that turn in the alley." David laughed, thinking back to the race he had to partake.

Lilly laughed as she ate her salad. "Well, I didn't know you were going to take a shortcut."

"It was either that or lose. And I wasn't bound on losing at all." David laughed, finishing his glass of wine.

"How did Tommy take it?" Randy asked.

"What do you think? He was mad, and we got him on the payroll." David laughed.

Rosa shook her head. "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." David declared.

"He threatened him," Randy translated.

Rosa laughed again. "I'm still wondering what changed you into...well, the way you are now."

"Had to stand up one way or another mom." David shrugged.

Lilly's hand gently brushed against David's as she looked at him. "I had no idea your mom would be this nice." she said in a audible whisper.

David took her hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm glad you two are getting along."

His mother noticed the two and smiled. _Damn I wish I had a camera_, she thought as saw the two just looked at each other, and had a small idea. "You know David, I think you should take Lilly home. I'll stay with Randy."

"But, how is he going to take you home." Randy wondered.

"That's for you worry about. Beside. I haven't spend time with you ever since you dumped me in that pit you call a retirement home. So, I think it's time that you pay me back." Rosa smirked as she scooted over to her oldest son and playfully slapped him upside his head.

"You sure mom? We can stay with you if you want." David wondered.

"It's alright David. You've visited me more than enough than your brother has." Rosa said. "Take Lilly home alright? You two be good."

"Sure thing mom," David laughed, giving his mom a big hug. "Have fun Randy."

"Yeah, I'll try." Randy groaned as his felt his mom give him a noogie, causing him to yelp.

"Ms. DePalma, I had a really great time getting to know you." Lilly said politely as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Now, sweetie, call me Rosa. And, I don't accept handshakes from a someone that's taken a liking to my son. A hug will be better." Rosa said as she pulled Lilly's hand towards her and hugged her for a few seconds. She then let go and waved the two goodbye as they walked off hand in hand.

"You sure you don't want me to take you back to the place mom?" Randy asked as he watched them go.

"You already know the answer to that dork." Rosa smirked. "Besides, the night is young, and I feel like singing. Go tell them it's my birthday and have them get me a free slice of cake and the karaoke machine ready."

"Really mom?" Randy said impassively. "You're birthday isn't for another month."

"Less complaining, more getting me that cake!" Rosa said almost sounding like a little kid on a sugar high.

Outside, David turned off the alarm to the car as Lilly opened and quickly got inside. David got in, and saw Lilly in the short leather jacket she had on. _She looks so damn good,_ he thought as the two closed the car doors at the same time.

Lilly glanced at David and smirked. "What are you ogling at?"

David's eyes averted back looking at the speedometer while, he fumbled with the keys to start the car. "Nothing."

Lilly smirked.

"It was nothing. I swear!"

"Uh-huh," Lilly said letting out a soft laugh and buckled her seatbelt.

"It wasn't anything." David lied, scratching his head as he laughed. He turned the key and started the car, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

The radio was still on Flashback FM, as the song 'Rush' by Paula Abdul, played as the two remained quiet. Neither one said a single thing, and looked at each other every so often. When they did, they quickly looked away quickly, nervous of what the other was going to say, let alone do.

David was glad everything was going his way; Lilly dumped Johnny, Rosa accepted Lilly, Randy didn't cause too much of a complain, aside from getting beat by their mom. And on top of it, his brother gave him the old building and was going to turn it into an Italian restaurant. Life was getting good.

"Hey, David?" Lilly asked, turning down the volume to the radio.

David slowed down at a stoplight, and looked at her. "What's up?"

"I had a great time. Really I did." She said as she stared at David'. "And the fact that I got rid of that asshole, you and I can spend more time together. Well, that is, if you like that."

"Yeah, I would." He answered as he moved a bit closer to Lilly, in attempt to kiss her. He felt brave enough to do it just as Lilly moved closer to do so.

"Good" Lilly said in a seductive whisper.

The two of them were half an inch away, from kissing each other, until they heard a horn honking from behind them. The screeching noise, quickly caused the two, to pull away from each other, like a pair of cats being splashed by cold water.

"Come on! Let's go!" The driver in the beaten up beige '92 Clover, shouted. He honked the horn several times, while screaming at them to move. "It's a green light asshole! Move it already!"

"I should've pulled over to do that," David said sounding at fault as he stepped on the gas. "My bad."

"It's alright. You'll have plenty of time to do that late on, that is, if you want to come to my place for some coffee." Lilly suggested as she stared at him dreamily.

"You sure all we're going to have is coffee?" David wondered. "I mean, asking a guy in for coffee, usually means something happens."

"Like what?"

"Think about it. I mean, I have a cup, you get one of your own. One thing leads to another, next thing you know, we find new ways to screw on the coffee table, the wall, kitchen floor, and counter."

"Is that do you have in mind?" Lilly teased. "I'll be gentle if you insist."

David kept his mouth shut as he continued to drive. The silence enough, made Lilly laugh loudly, as he took a turn towards, the suburban district. He slowed down, as he looked by and still saw the same house he saw before was still on sale, and that Lilly's house wasn't too far from it.

"Do you think Johnny is waiting for you by your place?" David wondered as he slowed down and parked the car across the street from Lilly's house. She looked at him oddly as he said that. "What? Just wondering. Last thing I need is him to pester me after what happened."

"I don't know. And if he is, so what? I'm not with him, remember?" Lilly said. As the car came to a stop, she unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. "I don't know why you're so nervous about the bastard."

"I'm not," David said turning off the engine and getting out of the car. As the two walked towards her house, David continued to vent. "It's just that," He let out a heavy sigh before he continued. "I get real fucking irritated at how he talks, acts, thinks, and so on. To me, to you, his dad, and who knows what else. Frankly, I'm surprised I haven't gotten myself killed, or have a heart attack over his bullshit."

The two made it to the door as Lilly shook her head. "Well, don't get yourself stressed about it right now. Let's just try to have a decent night without thinking about him. Promise?" She asked as she went into her jacket for her house keys.

"Yeah, sure. I promise." David swore.

Hearing his promise, Lilly smiled. The door clicked, as she opened the door, allowing him in. "Take your shoes off, leave 'em near the door, and make yourself home David." She walked inside after David, and turned on the lights slightly.

David was stunned to see how the place looked. There was a suede couch with a matching loveseat, along with a crystal coffee table with solid brass trim. In front of the couch, was a flat panel, sixty inch plasma screen, that hung on the wall. On the wall were several pictures of Lilly when she was young. There was one of her and a grown man showing her how to hold a pistol.

The father was a fairly built guy, who had light brown skin, a five o'clock shadow, along with scruffy looking black hair. He had the same eyes as Lilly did, and had on a LCPD police uniform and hat. The next picture was him at a formal dinner along with Lilly when she was a few years older than in the other picture, along with her mom.

Lilly's mother was a redhead with blue eyes. Her was done up in a beehive, showing off a pair of thrift store earrings. She was a rotund woman wearing a light pinkish evening dress with black floral printing, and a fake pearl necklace, who had a sour look on her face, like she didn't even want to be in the picture. She was the only one out of the two that didn't smile at all.

David turned his head and saw the dinner table was a solid oak one with very nice looking chairs, including a few lit scented candles, sitting on top of a small bowl with cold water in it. _That does explain why the place smells like French vanilla,_ he thought as he looked around, and sat down. The couch felt incredibly soft as he saw her walk over, holding two soda cans. She didn't have her jacket on, but with lights dim in the house, she looked insatiable.

"Ok, I lied. I don't have any coffee. But I got some cherry E-Cola if that's alright."

"Sure." David said as he took a can, and thanked her. Before he could open his, Lilly opened hers first and without hesitation, chugged half of the soda. When she set down the carbonated beverage down on the table, she let out a loud belch that only a trucker would agree, while David stared at her wide-eyed.

"Sorry," Lilly blushed. "Didn't mean to gross you out."

David then laughed as he drank some himself for a moment and belched as well. "Now, we're even."

Lilly laughed, feeling comfortable around him as she took her shoes off and stretched out a bit, before cuddling up to David. "Hey David?" Lilly yawned.

"Yeah?" David asked. He took off the coat, followed with loosening his tie a bit. He then set it on the end of the couch.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lilly asked as she snuggled even closer.

"Name it." David said covering his mouth when he yawned. He set the can down next to hers on the table

"Stay here for the night. For me...please?" Lilly asked as she kissed his neck, and started to fall asleep. "Just...hold me."

"Yeah," David said, He started to doze off as he held her. "No...problem."

Lilly fell asleep first, lightly snoring as she held on David. David sighed happily he kissed her forehead and thought about today. Everything was going to what he wanted. A restaurant, a woman that wanted him, in good relations with Paul, and Alan, money. The good life was finally starting to kick in. Only question was; how long would it last until someone or something would snatch it all away from him. David hoped that it never gets to that point. But if it ever did in any way, shape and/or form, he would be ready to show them just what happens to them when they screw with a DePalma. The thought of it put a small smirk on his face, before David went to sleep in Lilly's arms, lightly snoring as well.

* * *

Yup, I did it once again! Now I have David and Lilly as a official couple, after Lilly flipped out on Johnny. the guy had it coming if you asked me. The song "Take me" was a song I found from a Lupin the 3rd jazz soundtrack. Only thing is I never got to find out who was the singer. But if you are interested in listening, check it out. The SWAG police unit, was a parody of STAG from Saints Row 3. While STAG was this over the top military unit, SWAG is pretty much like David said they are, a souped up version of SWAT, so epect to see them soon. Afro Spirit, you once asked me if any of my characters are based on real people. The answer is only one. Rosa is portrayed after my mom, well her behavior haha. She's real sweet, but if pissed she isn't afraid to whoop someone's ass old school. Other than that, I hope all of you enjoyed, don't forget to reply, and don't worry, I won't take this long making a chapter ever again! Lol. Thank you and have a great day! ^_^


	38. Chapter 38:Sparring with an Ex

Three days passed since the night Lilly dumped Johnny, and David couldn't be any happier. From the money, he was getting from various jobs, street racing, collecting his cut from Tommy from the races, repossessing cars and, working with the Forelli family, it was all clear skies for the DePalma family.

David had the stuff cleared out from Randy's old strip club, and sent over to Randy's brand new place, with the help of Bolo, Jacob, and Alan. After spending most of the morning moving stuff left and right across town, David ordered up furniture. Designer tables, stools, a stone fountain of an angel raising her hands upward, marble counters for the bar he wanted set up, and tile floors for the kitchen in the back, complete with a large sink and dishwasher. He wanted to give it an authentic Italian, yet down home feeling that would make Al Dente or any Italian restaurant that claimed to be authentic.

It wouldn't take long having the place fixed up as David spent an entire weekend with no sleep, and running on nothing but coffee, fixing the place up to top shape by himself. When he was finished, he had Jacob put up an ad on Crapslist looking for qualified cooks, bartenders, waiters, and waitresses. When he finally hired the necessary people (after three long days of interviewing) the rooms upstairs were large enough to be his mothers new house, and decided to have it furnished. He wondered why Randy never told him about the empty rooms upstairs, but it didn't matter anymore, it was going to be one hell of a birthday gift. All he had to do was show his mother the new place and she would faint. He almost couldn't believe all of this was happening to him. He had the girl, the money, and the respect he deserved from Paul.

And to celebrate, David was at the gym in Little Cuba at ten in the morning, getting ready to work on the bench press.

The hitman had on a blue tank top with matching track pants and cross-trainers. He slipped on a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves, as he got underneath, firmly gripping the bar, containing several weights weighing at a total of a hundred and fifty pounds, and began pumping iron. He felt his phone vibrate as he grunted pushing the weights up and coming down, slowly and steadily. It felt like such a long time since he ever worked out, but it felt great to go at again. He tried calling his brother to come out to work out with him, but there was no answer, he then tried calling Lilly but caught her at a bad time, due to the fact she was sleeping, and didn't feel like getting up. Alan was busy with Paul, and Jacob simply hung up on him after making a small fat joke and insisted he jogged with him to burn off whatever he ate the other night.

"Five...six...seven...eight." David grunted as he pressed on feeling his arms flare up. He relaxed for a few seconds before continuing on. He thought about what was Lilly up to and was thinking about spending time with her. Taking her to a nice drive, maybe go to a secluded spot overlooking the harbor. The thought of it put a grin on his face as he continued lifting the iron weights upward. "Nine...ten...eleven...twelve."

"You need a spotter fella?" a female voice called out to David.

"No...I'm alright," David grunted as he mentally counted up, and struggled a bit to push up. "Trust me, I got this."

"I beg to differ, you're starting to strain." The woman said followed with a short laugh.

"Look, I already told you..." David was ready to cuss the woman as he got off the machine, but stopped himself short as he stared at the woman.

She was an Asian woman standing at 5'10, with an athletic build, long, raven black hair, C-cup breasts, and light brown eyes. She had a black and white Base 5 tank top, along with matching track pants, and cross-trainers. She had no jewelry on, and small scar on her right cheek as she stared at David smiling.

"Remember me now mister brown eyes?" The Asian woman said with a smirk.

Before he could say anything, he stared at a bit at her and realized who she was. When he did, his jaw dropped in shock. _No it couldn't be...I thought she was overseas _"Olivia? Is that you?"

"The one and only!" Olivia smiled, running up to him, and giving him a giant hug. She felt something push against her, and giggled. "Mmmm! I miss you too."

"But I didn't say anything," David said looking at her till she pointed down. The hitman had popped a boner. _Shit! I didn't even realize that. Must've happened when I was thinking of what I wanted to do to Lilly...I mean yeah, my ex-girlfriend is standing right there in front of me, looking really good. But I mean...ah shit!_

_ "_Something you wanna confess, or are you getting ideas, with that dick of yours?" Olivia teased, causing David to turn his head embarrassed.

"Just surprised to see you here, that's all." David declared. "I thought you were living in Tokyo."

"Oh, I am." She said breaking the hug. "I'm just here, vacationing a bit, you know. Get in touch with a few people from our graduating class. Do some shopping, that sort of thing. I'm also working with my father."

David nodded. At least someone he knew was doing good and going legit. "He's still working for Zaibatsu? "

"Yeah, from businessman, to head of security. I went to work there with him a few weeks after I had moved there. Had me do some office work for him, till one night, I was closing up, and I saw someone trying to steal data disk. Real confidential stuff."

"You took him down?" David wondered.

"Is the atomic weight of gold eighty-four?" Olivia grinned. "Turned him in and was offered to be part of the security team for specific jobs, for different Zaibatsu buildings around the globe. The last one was at France. Very rude people, but the frog legs, were delicious." She set down the gym bag she was carrying, and set the weights till they weighed at a total of a hundred and ninety-five. Forty-five pounds more than what David was lifting.

"You sure you can lift all of that?" David asked, crossing his arms and looking at her.

"David, I could bench two-seventy as well as dead-lift three hundred pounds. This is just a warm up." Olivia said unenthusiastically causing David to drop his jaw once more. She noticed it and grinned, showing a set of perfect, gleaming white teeth. "Aww, did I just fracture that DePalma pride of yours?"

"Not...really." David lied. It did more than put a hurt on his pride, it made him think to himself, he needed to hit the gym more often. _Much more_.

"So, tell me David," Olivia said as she was pumping iron with no problem at all. "Are you an accountant as you always kept telling me back in the day?"

"Well, I majored in it, but I don't have a firm, nor am I working for one." David admitted and hopped on a exercise bike close by, and started to pedal.

"So, how are you making money?" Olivia said sounding a bit concerned.

"I do a little bit of racing at the Speedway," David said. He wasn't going to tell her everything that he did. Racing on a track sounded legal and wouldn't have her pry into it anymore.

"Oh, I see," Olivia said finishing up on her fourth rep of ten. "I figured you would be doing something a bit more...productive."

_Well if you consider shooting at thugs, high speed driving at eighty in a thirty mile per hour zone, running for your life against overzealous cops and federal agents as well as being shot at them productive_, David thought as he started to slow down on the bike. "Hey, now things change over time. Shit happens. People make choices. Some good, some bad."

"Things don't just 'happen David, and if you ask me, yeah you did make some decisions." A quick flash of anger hit David as he glared at her. She knew exactly which button to press, as she raised her hand in defense. "However, this could be the perfect time to convince you into something that's a bit more...satisfying."

David got off the bike as he stared at her, still upset from what she said to him earlier. "Satisfying like what?"

"How about we spar and talk about it? That is if you aren't afraid to be hit by a woman." Olivia grinned as she stuck out her hand towards David. "It'll be like old times, and don't worry. I promise not to go easy on you..._gaijin_."

That did it. He couldn't stand the word as it escaped from her lips. It sent him to a flashback to when he was a chubby teenager and her father would constantly say that to him. Insulting him that he was a 'typical, ignorant, fat, and spoiled American'. It drove him to tears when he was alone in his bedroom, telling himself that he wasn't. It would every now and then, but hearing it now, was mentally driving him up the walls. David accepted the challenge as he took Olivia's hand and shook on it, followed by squeezing her hand tightly, showing her, that he wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"Isn't that lovely?" Olivia said smiling ear to ear. "The Italian is showing his testosterone masculinity on how strong he is. It's so cute!" She then squeezed her hand in David's, showing she was just as strong as he was. It caused him to look at her a bit startled. "You wanna show dominance? So. Can. I."

"Bring it." David said glaring into her eyes as they let go and headed towards the boxing ring.

The boxing ring was in the back near a juice bar. Various people were busy working out as the two walked toward the ring like battle harden warriors. There wasn't anyone in the ring as the two began to put on leather gloves used for MMA fighters. The continued to glare, not saying a word as they stepped into the ring.

"You don't want to get a referee?" David asked as he stretched for a bit.

"Won't need one," Olivia said sounding monotone. "Three out of five knockdowns. Deal?"

"Fine by me."

"Anything goes."

"Even better." David smirked. Respectfully he bowed in front of Olivia, to which she did the same.

"Nice to see, you still remember to do that." Olivia smiled. "You want to ring the bell?"

"Ding. Ding." David smirked again as he went into a boxing stance.

Olivia didn't go into a stance at all, which was puzzling to David. David wondered if she was up to something. The two slowly approached each other slowly, until Olivia stopped midway. Her eyes looked down and, shot back up at David. "Your shoelace is untied by the way."

David laughed. "You really think I'm going to believe that? Come on, you're smarter than that."

"I'm quite serious David." Olivia said crossing her arms looking at him. "It's untied, and the last thing I want to see is you fall flat on your face before we even get to it. Please tie your shoe David. For my sake."

David studied her face wondering if she was kidding, but he couldn't tell. Her face was reserved and serious at the same time. Even when they were teenagers, and spar, she had a cold, unreadable, blank stare that was heavy in concentration at the same time. It was a hell of a poker face. Deciding to check for himself, David lowered his fists and knelt down to check.

Only one shoe was untied.

_ Ok, she was telling the truth_, David thought as he knelt down to tie his shoe, as he finished he then heard a shout.

"You're mine!"

As soon as David looked up, a sharp snap kick was introduced to his face, causing him to fall down and hit the canvas. You s_on of a bitch!_ David shouted to himself mentally. The kick didn't hurt but his pride was bruised, followed by his failure to realize she would try something like that.

"What the hell was that?" David asked, rubbing the side of his face.

"The match was ready the second we bowed to each other. You should have known that David." Olivia said sounding like an instructor. "By the way, score is now one to zero."

"Yeah, well you got lucky with that shot, I won't fall for any other tricks you got." David promised, sounding confident as he got up and went into his stance.

"Wishful thinking." Olivia said as she lashed at him with a series of punches. As each hit was blocked by David, she began to strike up a conversation. "So, David, how is your brother doing? Chasing the ever mighty 'split-tail' as he put it? Or is he embarrassing the family name once more?"

David raised an eyebrow, as he felt a solid punch to the gut, and returned the favor, hitting her in the stomach, only harder. "Sorta, he's got a girlfriend, and has a business. How's your mother? Still drinking herself stupid and, banging anything with a dick and pulse?" David's question threw off Olivia's rhythm as David, performed a foot sweep. It didn't bring her down, but it caused her to stumble, and quickly recovered. She stared at David with an upset face. "Am I right, or am I right?"

Seething, Olivia dashed towards him, sending kicks to David mid-section. She only managed to hit him twice, as David caught her foot and prepared to throw her. Olivia noticed, and jumped, using her other foot, to connect to the side of David's head. Her plan came through, as David stumbled, but didn't go down.

"My mother is going through a hard time, and is going to therapy for it!" Olivia said defensively. "But let's not talk about my mother; let's talk about yours, and her severe anger issues." She threw a hook at David only for him to catch it.

"Let's not even go there, Olivia," David warned as he caught her other fist and the two struggled. "My mother always had the utmost respect for you. Besides, she gets mad, cause she had to raise us, by herself of all things. You seem to forget where we used to live, we had it rough, day after day. My brother and I, weren't born with a silver spoon up our asses like you were." Letting go of both of her hands, David quickly, put a Olivia in a headlock, and threw himself backward, performing a DDT.

Olivia shriek as her head slammed onto the canvas. She was still for a few seconds before, slowly getting up and looking at David's smile. How was he able to quickly grab her and perform a maneuver, she wouldn't know. She rubbed her forehead, feeling thankful, that she wasn't bleeding, but was definitely going to have a headache later on in the day.

"One to one." David announced as he went into stance. "Want to talk some smack about my mother some more?"

"No, I want to ask you something…it's about what I mentioned earlier" she asked she moved up to him, throwing quick jabs. "I have a proposition. You interested?"

David blocked several of the shots that were aimed at his face, and answered. "Do I have a choice?" He came back with a volley of punches, which failed when Olivia blocked.

"Of course not," she said bringing a knee to David's gut, causing him to double over, giving her the opportunity to backhand him directly in the face, but not knock him down. "Just hear me out."

David shrugged off the backhand to the face as he stepped in and sent five quick jabs to Olivia's stomach. All of them hit their target. "Alright, then. What's the question?"

Olivia groaned slightly from the shots she took to the gut, as she performed a kick, missing him entirely. "One of the reasons why I came back to Daytona City, was to...well, recruit you."

David was stunned for a brief second as he saw Olivia send an uppercut his way, and dodged it. "Recruit me for what?"

"Zaibatsu." Olivia confessed while lightly jabbing at him. "You said you wanted to be an accountant, and you also have good computer skills. We could use that within the company David. You'd make one valuable asset."

"Why would I want to join?" David wondered, as he once again, got her in a clutch and tried to knee her only for her to bring her knees and, block each strike. "I thought your father didn't want a white man to join the company. I find it to be funny that he would say that and yet, marry one."

Olivia broke David's grasp. "I'll admit, he's a bit of a hypocrite on that, but I referred you and your skills to him. He had you looked up at the university you went in Vice City, and was...well impressed."

"Impressed?"

"Well, he didn't say he was, he just nodded and said, 'not bad...for a gaijin.'" Olivia said putting emphasis on the word gaijin, causing David to lose momentum, and struck him hard in the chest. David quickly got a hold of his second wind, and came out with a power hungry straight punch, only for her to dodge by performing a split and deliver a powerful, open-palm strike, square in his nuts.

People that were speculating the 'friendly match', cringed, groaned, and felt David's pain, while he fell to the ground twitching, and, crying out in frustration and pain. The wind was rushed out of David, as he frantically tried to breathe, and struggled to get up.

"Damn, that was fucked up!"

"I bet he won't have kids after that."

"Punch her in the tits man!"

"Get 'em girlfriend! Show that macho pig who runs things!"

David could hear the crowd of people talking loudly as he finally got up on his feet. There was still a bit pain down there but he was going to have to deal with it till after. He was appreciative that Olivia waited patiently for him to stand. _Honor among fighters...minus the punch to the happy sack_, David mused. "Ok, what the hell was that for?"

"You agreed with when I said 'anything goes'," Olivia reminded. "That and you deserved it for insulting my mother. Two to one. Game point."

David muttered a curse, as he remembered himself agreeing and wish he didn't. It was two to one, and Olivia was winning. Taking a few steps back, he had figure out a plan. The two remained still, unwavering, and calm. He brought his fists up, clenched and prepared, and smiled.

"What's so amusing David?" Olivia asked.

"Just thinking about the times we used to spar," David said thinking back. "You were quite the teacher."

"And, you were quite the student...and after so long, you still have much learning to do." Olivia said charging at David with a barrage of punches. For every first and second punch that David blocked, he was hit in the chest and shoulder. "But aside from that, have you decided on joining me? If so, we can take a plane to Liberty City, and catch the first plane heading to Tokyo tonight."

David countered with a sweep kick, but Olivia dodged it and countered with delivering a solid kick to David's face, only for him to block it quickly and back away a couple feet away from her. "Look, I'm flattered that you would offer me a job like this, but..."

"But what?" Olivia asked cutting off David. "I would think, you would want a high paying job. Think about it. With the money you would be making at Zaibatsu, you would be living the good life."

"I'm doing good right now. And besides, the job I have now, I can't just leave now. These aren't the people you could say 'I quit' to. I'll have to pass on the job. Besides, if I want a job, I want to work hard for it. Not just have it thrown at me like I was some beggar."

Olivia was now pissed as she gritted her teeth. "Thrown at you? You, fucking simpleton! I _begged_ my father to offer you this job, and you're going to throw it all away?" Recklessly, she went all out attacking David. "Why? What is so great about staying here? You even said so yourself, you hate it here!"

"You're right. I do." David calmly blocked each attack as he said simply while staring at her. "But it's where I'm from Olivia, and nobody can take that away. You're from here too. Never forget that."

"Shut up! I don't even want to be reminded that I grew up here!" Olivia shouted.

"Why? Afraid of your own past? What's the matter Olivia? Ashamed?" David retorted grabbing her arm and pulling close to her, and held her tightly, as he went into a suplex. The crowd cheered as Olivia's head hit the canvas, and David quickly got up to inspect his handiwork. "Two against two Olivia."

Olivia groaned as she got up and spat blood on the canvas. She then ran a finger across her teeth and realized none of her teeth were chipped or missing. "Ok, I'll give you that one. Next knockdown, and that's game."

"Good, I'm getting tired of pussyfooting with you." David said cracking his knuckles.

"_Pussyfooting?_" Olivia said sounding astonished. "You think that I was going easy on you?"

"Aside from that low blow, yeah. I think you're getting soft on me." David smiled, and brought up a right hook to her stomach.

Letting out a groan, Olivia let out a snap kick, and received one to her mid-section also. "Back to what you said earlier, I am giving you an a chance to better yourself. Why stay here in this pit, when you can travel?"

"I'm helping out my brother on some...things. Besides, I have someone here, and I don't want to just leave her or my family." David said while on the defense, blocking as much as he could.

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. "Her?"

"Yes, 'her'. I've been seeing someone."

"Now, David, you and I both know, that your left hand doesn't count." Olivia chortled.

"I'm telling you the truth," David said getting defensive once more. He swung at her, only to see her hand grab a hold of his fist and twisted his arm. When he yelped in pain, Olivia, kicked him multiple times across the chest and stomach. He grunted loudly as he caught her foot and threw her against the ropes.

"Aww, did I touch a nerve?"

"No...but knowing you, you probably touch yourself. Frequently." David said as he rushed her with several punches to her stomach and chest. "Tell me, you still writhe and moan like a bitch in heat? Must be the Irish in you. I bet you get drunk heavily too just like your mother. All I gotta do, is wave a bottle of saki and, the panties drop down faster than your dignity!"

Olivia caught one of his punches and stared at him coldly. So cold, her left eye twitch rapidly. So much that, David, tried to figure out what to say or do. By the time he could take back what he said, let alone do anything, it was much too late. She started off with a savage cross to David's stomach. David felt like he was gonna spit up blood. He started to back off, clutching to his midsection, thinking to himself that she was going to hit him there. What she did though was unexpected and too fast for David's eyes to concentrate as, Olivia made a dash towards him and performed a spinning roundhouse kick. The kick was swift yet powerful as it connected to David's head, sending him reeling back several feet before landing on the canvas with a solid thud.

The spectators watching the match grimaced in pain as some of them shook their heads, laughed, wondered if he was in any pain, or simply had their cell phones out and recording the fight. David could barely move as he slowly sat up and rested against the corner post, and stared at her.

"Ok…I probably deserve that one." David admitted. He felt the stinging pain against his face, as if somebody had slapped him numerous times. He didn't want to touch it, but he knew that it was going swell up if not treated right.

"You deserved it and much more David," Olivia said, walking over to him and extending her hand out to him. "But for right now, you can pay for my drink, as well as savor defeat. Loser."

David caught her hand, while she pulled him up to his feet. He felt a bit dizzy, but at the very least, nothing was broken.

"How did you do that?" David asked. "That kick isn't something I've seen you do before at all."

"Well, when I had some time off, I practiced. Swordfighting, martial arts, the violin, that sort of thing," Olivia said as they both left the ring, and towards the juice bar. "I noticed your style is…shall we say mediocre at best. You need to concentrate and never assume."

David chuckled. "Well I haven't practiced my fighting, but you have to admit, you were surprised that I remembered how."

"Yes, I was a bit startled. But I'm glad to have met you after so long." Olivia said giving him a small hug, only for David to wince slightly, causing her to step back. "Oh, sorry!"

"Its ok. Least my ribs aren't broken." David said as they got inside the bar. The bar was crowded as several people were talking, and giving their orders to many of the employees there.

"Hello, what are you having today?" The cashier said, greeting the two with a cheerful smile.

David skimmed through the menu, and decided. "I'll just have a medium strawberry smoothie. What are you going to have Olivia?"

Olivia didn't even bother looking at the menu. "A large wheatgrass smoothie with coconut and three protein shots."

After David paid for their order, their drinks arrived within a minute. As the two sat down on the stools in front of a clear counter, Olivia quickly took hers without thanking David and started to drink hers down. Olivia had wrapped her lips around the straw and began to suck down her drink in front of David. She looked at his eyes and winked as she moaned slightly, and pushed the straw a bit further down.

"What the hell are you doing?" David asked as he looked around and wondered if anybody was watching.

She didn't say a word as she moaned a little louder, while drinking her smoothie. She pulled up from the straw, as some of it escaped from her lips and oozed down, landing on her cleavage. She looked down at it and pouted. "Oh dear…I made such a mess David. Wanna clean it off me?" She asked, her voice started to get a bit seductive. Before David could say anything, she began to lick the straw, tasting the smoothie, and moaning a bit more. "Mmmm, so good. So fucking good."

"Will you knock that off?" David pleaded as a person noticed her moaning.

She let the straw leave her lips with a pop as she smirked. "I can't help it…its really good."

To David's surprise, she quickly placed on hand on her chest and began pinching her nipples though her top. David looked around and was startled to see a couple looking over and whispering to each other and giggling. He was shocked, embarrassed and, worst of all; he was starting to pitch a tent in his pants.

"Olivia, can't you do that some other time? Like, when you aren't in public?

"Why? It's exciting to do this sort of thing in public…oh yeah." Olivia moaned as she continued to rub her nipple till it pebbled up. She stared at David hotly, biting her bottom lip. "Besides,. You used to love when I did this, let alone the things I did to you. Goddamn David…you had such the sexiest moan, let alone you were so fucking forceful when I let you."

David's eyes widen as she began talking about their former sexual escapades. "Hey! Not here! I don't want people to know any of that shit!"

"Mmmm that feels nice! Know what? That you can eat pussy like there's no fucking tomorrow?" Her hand left her chest and worked its way down to her pants and slipped her hand inside, playing with her clit. The moment she did it, she began to shiver and close her eyes. "Or how about that time you love to pull my hair when you used to hit this from behind, behind that deli we used to go to after school? Remember that David? Or even better, remember when I was sick with the flu and we couldn't have sex for three and half weeks? The day I got better, you practically fucked me in every position your brain and your body could muster up…for six hours. Fuck. And when I was close to coming, you wanted me to talk dirty in Japanese. And that used…mmmm yeah, to drive you up the walls and turn you on so damn much, you had your way with me till you…filled…me…up."

_Oh great! She had to bring up that night? I mean, yeah, it was great and she was sore the next day...no, I can't stare…I have a girlfriend now. Someone new, someone who is probably thinking of me right now as we speak. Someone who, oh my fucking God, she took off her top," _David wondered as eyes were wide like saucers at her bare breasts.

There wasn't any scars or any sign of disfigure on her breasts as she continued rubbing one out in front of David. They jiggled slightly with every touch she made and her cries of pleasure were louder than before. Several people walked away shaking their heads at the display of indecent exposure, while most of them (mostly men) had their cell phones out re3cording the lewd act, and cheering for more.

She started to buck against her hand in the chair, staring at David with glazed, yet lustful eyes. "Do you remember David? Ohhh fuck…I remember it…mmmm s-so…well." Olivia moaned as she pulled her hand away from her tit and reached for her drink. She started rubbing it clit even faster as she felt a spark ignite from her womanhood as she clenched her eyes and cried out, "Ohh! D-D-David…I'm gonna come! Oh, shit, I'm gonna come! Yes…yes...OH FUCK YES!"

At the height of her climax, Olivia grabbed her drink and poured it down her mouth. It splashed on her face and chest as she panted heavily and shivered. As she pulled her hand out of her pants she opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was slightly blurry for a few seconds till it went back to normal. Her fingers were coated in her come as she chuckled slightly and sucked off each finger. When she was finished she looked at David with a wink and a smile.

"Mmm…delicious. Want a lick?"

David shook his head, still embarrassed.

"Awww…too bad. More for moi." Olivia shrugged. When she was finished she grabbed several tissues and cleaned herself off giggling.

An elderly female stared at her and shook her head. "I want what she's having."

"You think we oughta leave now?" David asked as his phone started to ring. "Hello?" David asked.

"Hey David its Randy, listen, you think you can pick me up?

_Finally a sign for me to get out of here!_ "Yeah, sure, where are you at? Why are you breathing heavily?"

"I'm over at the Lady Fingers Candy shop in Little Kingston. Behind the building David. Hurry."

The phone clicked off and David put his phone away. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I do have some errands to run.

"Well, I do have some errands to run as well. Come on I'll give you ride there." Olivia offered as she quickly put her top back on.

David shook his head. "Nah, that's alright. I brought my car here."

"Wait David," Olivia said stopping David from getting up from his seat. She quickly went into her gym bag and pulled out a business card. "If you want to consider the job offer David, give me a call. I'm giving you an opportunity here, and I don't want you to miss your chance."

"I already told you…"

"I know," Olivia said dismissively. "But if what you're doing isn't good enough or if things are too hectic for you. Just give me a call, and we'll work out all of the details. Give it a thought or two. Please."

David looked at her and quickly took the card. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Olivia said as she stood up and bowed. "Take care David. Be safe."

In respect, David bowed as well to her. "You do the same Olivia."

David jogged out of the juice bar, heading outside of the, gym and got towards his Sentinel. When he got in, he quickly started the car and peeled out. He couldn't believe that his ex-girlfriend had walked back into his crazy life, and wondered about the whole Zaibatsu company offer. On one hand, it would a godsend to have a great job, but the downfall would be being away from everybody; family, friends, even Lilly.

As he made a turn, he had to picture Lilly posing sexily just to get the image that Olivia put on him earlier with the smoothie. The memories of all their times having sex were flooding into his head as he one. One specifically, where he had her on top riding him in a pool, crying out his name in the humid summer night. She had her nails dug into his back, biting his earlobe, talking dirty to him in mix of Japanese and English. It was a feeling that overwhelmed him multiple times, until the security guards caught them and chased them out. Pulling his mind out from his sexual past, David looked at the writer, shaking his head.

As he entered Little Kingston, David was trying to figure out why Randy was in Little Kingston of all places. It seemed strange, but he was willing to forget all about it and just pick him up. He looked around for the store Randy was talking about for several minutes until he saw Randy's Feltzer parked in the alley.

Parking the car across from the store, David stopped the car and got out. There was some people walking around, while music was playing loudly from somebody's house. His mind began to worry, as he started to jog across the street. A cab nearly hit him as it swearved out of the way and crashed into a bus stop, followed by two motorcycles enjoying a nice drive as they screeched to a halt and crashed into them. David turned around and saw the damage that was done, but didn't think nothing of it as he shrugged and, kept on jogging towards the alley.

David looked around wondering if there was anyone else. "Randy?" David called out. Only a stray cat ran out of a small area where trash bags were and hissed at the hitman. The cat then ran off as David continued looking around. "Randy, its me! The hell are you?" He slowly walked over to the Feltzer and heard a faint breathing. _Guy probably fell asleep, knowing him…let me wake this guy up_, David thought as he walked over to the driver side. What came next put David's body into absolute shock.

Randy was in the car for one, but the way he looked was a different story. His face was a bit swollen and bruised, as blood oozed out from his nose and mouth. The clothes he was wearing looked tattered and bloody. He was breathing faintly, as he opened his eyes slowly and looked at his brother.

"RANDY!" David cried out as he opened the door. "Who the fuck did this?!"

"I...I'm sorry." Randy said barely breathing. His eyes then widen as a figure behind him was approaching his younger brother. Using his good hand Randy, inched his hand towards the Colt King Cobra revolver on the passenger side. He mustered up enough energy in his arm and, in his voice to cry out, "Behind you!"

David quickly around and saw what was approaching him. A Yardie thug, holding a meat cleaver. Seconds were ticking away, as his eyes quickly went from the thug to Randy, holding the revolver, and flung himself out of the way. The loud boom of the gun, echoed in the alley as it flew into the Yardie's cranium, blowing his brains out. He looked to his side and saw two, green and yellow Huntley Sport SUV's blocking one exit of the alley, while two more, were blocking the way David had walked in. The two brothers were trapped, hardly even armed, and his body was still sore from the beating he took from sparing with his ex-girlfriend. Things weren't looking well for either one of them, until David came up with a plan.

"Randy, hand me the gun and duck down." David suggested.

The older brother did so as he struggled to move to the passenger side. "We're surrounded man."

"I don't give a fuck, if I go down, I'm taking a couple of these fuckers with me," David promised. His eyes widen as he saw some of them started to get out of the vehicles "Don't you have another gun?"

"Just another speed loader," Randy said glumly. "Listen, they jumped me while I was driving, and I…"

"And they forced you to have me come here. It's alright. I'm not even mad at you. I'm just gonna make sure each shot counts, and we're gonna get the fuck out of here. Just duck down, till I give you the all clear." David said as Randy tossed him the speed loader. He then looked at the Yardies as they walked slowly.

One of them walked up ahead, with an AK-74u and wearing a thin, green and yellow vest. "You two brothers, put down ya weapon! The boss just wan' to talk!"

"Fuck you!" David spat. He had a feeling they were lying on the account that Yardies _never_ took prisoners.

"Not going to ask ya again boy! Put it down!"

David didn't say a word as he raised his gun. The barrel was aimed right at his target as he pulled the trigger, but only managed to pull it half way. He felt an incredible sharp pain in his arm, followed with another in his thigh, as blood squirted out from both wounds. He fell to the ground harder than he ever did, and screamed in pain. The gun flew out of his hands, as he looked around to see who shot him. When he did, he looked and saw that it was King Quincy inside one of the Huntley Sport SUV's, holding an Dragunov sniper rifle.

The smoking barrel followed by a small smile on Quincy's face was all he needed as he stepped out of the SUV and walked towards the two brothers. He walked towards them, using a cane to support himself, due to the blown kneecap that David had caused shooting him at his cousin's funeral. He suppressed a laugh s he watched David struggle to reach for the weapon, grimacing in agony. "Well, what do we have here? Two brothers, both wounded, out of their safe zone and completely assed out. Must be my lucky day."

David was now several inches away from the weapon, his body felt like it was its limit as he his breathing got ragged. He then had his hand on the grip of the revolver only to witness one of the thugs, step on his hand, causing him to scream.

"David! Get the fuck away from him!" Randy screamed as he saw the others approach the car and open it. He kicked at one of them only for three more to pull him out and proceed to punch and, kick the hell out him.

The same thing was done to David as he felt his sides, and back being beaten badly. He tried desperately to block out the pain, but after the spar with Olivia, let alone using his energy to work out, his body was now at its limit. He struggled to up, to try and fight back only to feel a metal baton crack him against the back of his knees. Falling down on the concrete, he saw his brother being beaten badly. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he witnessed the savage beatdown, and wish he could do something. But he couldn't. It was time to face to music. He then heard Quincy yell out as all of them stopped beating them up and stood over them, like vultures preying upon a dying victim. It felt like there was a blessing as he then saw Quincy snap his fingers and they picked them up.

Quincy's triumphant smile went into a sinister glare as he raised his cane and swung hard against Randy's face. The hit to Randy's head was too much as it made his body feel like jelly and, knocked him out completely.

"_RANDY! NO!_" David screamed at the top of his lungs. He struggled harder than before to break out of their grasp, but to no avail. "You're gonna fucking die for messing with us Quincy. _I swear to God...YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE! ALL OF YOU!_"

They all laughed, except Quincy as he walked towards him slowly. He looked at David's brother as he was being carried away to one of the SUV's on the other side, and then looked at David's bloodthirsty stare.

"My friend…when I'm done with you…you'll be a lot closer to God. You and your brother are going to pay for the suffering you have caused me."

Before David could react, he felt the cane smash him against his face, and against his stomach, knocking the wind out him. He felt his body give out and his vision became blurry. He didn't want to admit it, but it was happening. He lost, and there was no retry. No do over. No nothing. He had to accept his fate.

And his entire world became black.


	39. Chapter 39:Escape From Little Kingston 1

David was in pain. He heard several voices but couldn't tell what they were saying, his body felt exhausted. He kept hearing his mother's voice in his head to survive. He wanted to call her, tell her how he was feeling. Just to hear a few words of wisdom from her. But he felt like he wasn't to; he was held captive. He tried opening his mouth, to speak, but it was hard to. Slowly he used his tongue, to check if he was missing any teeth. After a quick check, it was safe to say that he wasn't missing any. He tried to figure out why he couldn't see, until he realized that he had a blindfold on.

"R…Randy?" David said slowly as he looked around and tried to move his body. He was tied to a chair. He didn't hear anything. "Randy!" David called out loudly only wince cause of the pain in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm here," Randy said slowly. He was bound as well to a chair behind David. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know…I hear machines. Think we're in a factory." David realized. He also felt a draft blow in the room they were in. David shivered all over, as he then realized something. He was naked. "Shit, I think we're naked."

"I was just about to say that…fuck!" Randy said shaking his head. "Great we're naked, bound, and blindfolded. What do you think they are going to do to us?"

"These are psychotic Caribbean who slice-n-dice first and don't even bother asking questions." David said struggling to get out of the ropes. "How did they find you?"

"I was just minding my business, and I passed up on a cute girl on the corner. So I pulled up on her and we started talking. Little did I know the bitch was working with the Yardies, and I drove like hell. I thought I had gotten away and pulled on the corner."

"And that's when they jumped you?"

"No," Randy replied, shaking his head. "I fought two of them when I pulled up here. One of them got me pretty good, but the other one took a bullet in his gut. Speaking of which, I saw you get shot. How bad is it?"

"Hurts like hell, but I feel like they stitched it up." David said groaning a bit in pain as the wounds throbbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight them all."

"Look…it's quite alright. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at the fuck they stripped us naked. Fuck it's cold out here. You sure we're in a factory, and not outside?" Randy asked.

"Believe me, you're in a factory that's for sure. A factory used for Bitchin Dog Food. Also a bit of a drug lab on the side used for SPANK."

Quincy took the blindfolds off both brothers as they realized who it was. He stared at David as a large group of Yardies stared at them talking and laughing at them. The factor looked dank and dark, as loud machines followed by clicks and whirs. The smell of machine oil, and something rotten filled David's nostrils as he looked at Quincy menacingly.

"The fuck do you want from us?" David shouted.

"Your lives to be honest," Quincy said as a Yardie walked up to him, and handed him a long case. Quincy opened it, revealing a machete. It was silver bladed with a golden handle encrusted with several diamonds. There was engraving on the blade and the handle that would've made it look more like a collector item rather than a weapon.

"Just like that you're gonna kill us?" Randy said as he felt his legs start to shake when he stared at the blade.

"Well, I want to know a few things about you two before you die," Quincy replied as he picked up the machete and pointed it at David. "_Especially you_. I see you more times, than I need to. "

"What can I say?" David said with a short laugh.

"How about you tell me, who do you work for?"

Randy and David looked at each other, and laughed, only causing Quincy to become even more pissed off. He shut up David, by hitting him with handle of the machete against his face. Before Randy could say anything, he was hit across the face also.

"Once again, who do you work for?"

David spat blood on the floor as he looked at Quincy with a blood dripping smirk. "Your mother...takes it up the ass."

Quincy backhanded David across the face even harder. "You want to fuck with me you fucking prick?"

"Why would I fuck with you? I'd rather just watch you get pissed…and laugh my ass off." David said laughing hysterically. His laughter was cut off by a few short seconds as Quincy then took the machete and sliced at David's chest, causing him to scream loudly. It wasn't a deep cut, but good enough to causing him to bleed.

"You think it's funny now!?" Quincy shouted.

"OH MY GOD! DAVID!" Randy shouted as he heard his younger brothers screaming. "You motherfucking, bitch ass, cocksucker! You're gonna wish you never fucked with us!"

Ignoring Randy, Quincy looked at David gritting his teeth in pain. "Several weeks ago you went and stole a large shipment of parts from me…you also killed my cousins, and several members of my family as well as good friends…care to explain yourself?

Panting heavily, David looked at him. "You think I'm going to tell you anything…you have me mistaken for somebody else."

"All I want is a simple explanation…and you get to die a quick death. I'm a man of my word."  
"Well, I guess, we're gonna be here all night, cause we aren't gonna say shit!" Randy declared.

"Is that right?" Quincy said as he raised an eyebrow. He went over to Randy as he stared at him challengingly.

"Yeah, that's right right…come on you fucking pussy…think you're the shit cause you got us tied up? You ain't shit Quincy! You ain't AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs as Quincy made an incision against his thigh. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AHHHH GOD!"

"You feel like telling me who the fuck you work for?!" Quincy said shouting at Randy.

"Bro…don't say nothing!" David yelled, groaning from the pain.

"You shut the fuck up!" Quincy bellowed as he put the machete to David's chest and pulled back and placed a jagged scar across his chest.

David bled and screamed a slew of cuss words at Quincy as he glared at him. "You're…gonna….oh my fucking God. This hurts." David confessed to how he was feeling. His breathing was severally ragged. He then felt something thrown on his causing him to scream even louder. It was salt.

"Does it hurt asshole? You gonna talk to me now, how about it?"

David looked at him and spat a glob of blood at Quincy's white dress shirt. He chuckled slightly. As he glared at him, he said, "How about you take that machete and stick it up your ass...see if it fits."

Quincy wasn't moved by the insult as he placed a slice on David's arm, causing him to bleed. He was then handed a small cup. Inside the cup contained vinegar, and iodine. He stared at the contents as he poured some on the cuts, causing David to shriek and convulse.

"The fuck did you pour on him?! What the fuck was that?" Randy wondered as he tried to look at what was going on, but could only hear his brother's cries and screams.

"Nothing than a bit of iodine and vinegar can't fix…or hurt him for that matter," Quincy said smirking. "The same thing can happen to you, if you don't tell me what I want to hear."

There was only silence.

"You know people like you amaze me," David said quietly.

"Excuse me? People like me?" Quincy wondered.

"Yeah…especially you," David spoke louder as he looked up at him. Fatigue was written on his face as blood and spittle oozed out of his mouth and, landed on his chest. "You think you're doing yourself and your crew, by killing two killers…well what is gonna get you? Is it gonna get your shit back? Is it going to bring back your relatives that we gunned down? No! It isn't! You're still going to have that emptiness in your heart, no matter what you do to us…especially me."

"I think you need to choose the next set of words very carefully, if you value your pitiful life." Quincy warned.

"He's right man…just shut up!" Randy cried out, as he took a slice to his leg, causing him to wallow in pain.

David scoffed as he ignored his brother's suggestion. "Pitiful? Coming from the man who killed his own fucking father to control the Yardies? Well…aren't you something."

Quincy decked David hard against the face, followed by backhanding him several times. "I did what I had to do!"

David chuckled. "Sure you did. You killed your father, took over his crew, and turned them from vicious but respectful thugs, into something that makes the Bloodhounds look like the goddamn Costa Nostra. Such. Fucking. Progress. Your father would be proud to have a son like you. From what I also hear, you try to give back to the black community, but what? I don't see any buildings or anything good coming from you, other than giving junkies a quick fix for twenty bucks a pop. In my case, I'm _trying_ to do what's right, a restaurant in my mother's honor…let's face it," David looked right at Quincy's eyes and started to laugh even harder. "I'm blacker than you."

Hearing that last bit, drove Quincy off the deep end. His eyes were red as he gripped the machete so tight; his knuckles were starting to turn white. David continued to laugh even harder as he knew that he touched a nerve in Quincy. Randy looked at his younger brother like he was out of line, and was even more scared than before.

"I'm going to cut your fucking heart out you guinea motherfucker!" Quincy screamed as he brought the machete back.

"You think you're so fucking tough, untie me, and let's see how much of a badass you are! You're the great King Quincy of the Yardies aren't you? So prove me otherwise you sack of shit!"

As Quincy roared in a fit of rage, he swung the blade towards David. His cell phone began to ring and vibrate. He stopped as he felt the phone ring once again. The machete was only an inch away from David's face as Quincy took a step back and answered.

"This better be good." Quincy said on the phone.

_Fuck that was close! _David thought while he let out a breath. He felt his brother shake, and praying. He couldn't tell if it was from the loss of blood or the adrenaline kicking in. "Randy, just relax." He whispered

"Relax? You have a fucking knack for pushing the wrong buttons on the wrong kind of people, and you're telling me to relax?" Randy whispered as he stared at Quincy pacing back and forth.

"We'll pull through this. Don't worry." David assured.

"Why, you got a plan?"

David smirked. _I always do_, he thought. He moved his wrist a bit and felt the rope start to come loose. He felt it loosen a bit and grabbed on it, pretending to make it look tight in front of Quincy. He looked around and saw that there was at least twenty of them, all armed. He then saw several every day tools laying around including a screwdriver that was close by to a table saw.

"Fine, we can discuss this when I arrive. I'll supply the SPANK to you. Sixty kilos today and another sixty tomorrow. Just have the money ready Bye." Quincy hung up. He glared at the two brothers and grinned. "Somebody must be praying for you two. I have a business matter to discuss with the Triads. Won't take that long…after I come back…I'm going to watch you two suffer, and bleed slowly. And when that's done, I'll make sure you two are grounded up into dog food. Every dog and stray mutt in Daytona will be happy."

"Yeah, yeah." David said dismissively. He then felt the blade touch upon his neck and kept still; glaring hard.

"You however…I'm going to sever your fucking head and display it for all around to see. Killing you will be a pleasure."

"I'd like to see you actually try," David grinned.

Quincy stared at him, full of hatred, as he signaled for several of his crew to go with him. "I want a few of you get the drugs ready, you guys come with me, the rest of you, watch these two." He walked over to Belizean thug and whispered. "I need you to watch these guys. They try anything…beat them within an inch of their lives."

"I understand."

"Let's go people! We got some money to make." Quincy yelled as he started walking away.

"Hey! Quincy!" David shouted.

Quincy turned his head to see David smile from ear to ear. "What is it?"

"Have a great night." David grinned, spitting blood on the cold floor.

Quincy snarled as he walked away, along with a large group of Yardie gangsters. They all exited out of a door, till there was only a small few in the factory. The ones that were ordered to make the drugs scrambled to their stations and started producing SPANK. Those who were told to keep a look out on David and Randy walked around, carrying their weapons, talking, playing around on their cell phones, or watching TV over by a small rundown office.

Still in pain, David looked around, wondering which Yardie was closer and the closes place to fins cover. He saw a metal desk covered with several heavy looking bags covering it. _Alright…found cover._ He thought as he saw one of the Yardies walk over smoking. _And I found the perfect fool…hope to God this works._ "Hey!" David called out.

"Shut ya mouth!" The thug bellowed. He took a drag on his cigarette as he looked away.

"Wait, I was wondering…you got a smoke?" David said pretending to sound weak. "I mean, we're gonna die, I might as well have one before he kills us."

The Yardie looked at him and nodded slowly. "Alright…fine." He walked over to David, pulling out a small pack of Redwood cigarettes and pulled out one. "Open." He instructed. David opened his mouth till he was given the cig. "Does your brother want to smoke?"

"No, that's fine…I'm scared out of my fucking mind to do so." Randy said still shaking.

As the Yardie pulled out a lighter and lit the cig for David, he took a long drag, and blew a puff of smoke to the side. "So, tell me…those drugs flammable? I mean looks like you got a bunch of chemicals here."

"Yeah, what's it to you? Want to do a little SPANK before your time comes?" The Yardie said laughing.

"No…but I bet you do." David said with a smirk as he broke free of the ropes. The Yardie thug had a surprised look on his face as he felt the rope go over his neck. David pulled back hard with one hand, and grabbed the thug's weapon with the other hand. It was an AK-47 with the stock missing, but an extended clip. Grabbing the weapon, he saw a few of the others go for theirs. He had to make every shot count or they would try to kill Randy.

Taking a deep breath, David raised the weapon and aimed at the closest Yardie and pulled the trigger. The loud clatter of the weapon echoed throughout the whole factory, as the hollow tipped slugs met with the Yardie's gut. The rounds entered and blew out from his back, killing him on the spot. The next target was a Yardie on a torn up couch reaching for his Neostead shotgun. He had body armor on, so it had to be a headshot. David aimed the weapon and tapped the trigger gently. Although one bullet missed him by an inch, the other three didn't as they bore through his face, disfiguring and dropping him on the spot.

"DAVID, LOOK OUT!" Randy shouted as he ducked down.

David whipped his head and saw one of the workers running down the stairs, aiming a pistol at him and fired twice. The .380 slugs went into the Yardie that David was using for cover. While they went into the poor man's chest, killing him, their movement stopped as they just about to exit out of his body. He turned his head and saw the one that shot at him and pulled the trigger hard. A burst of gunfire ripped into his chest, spraying blood on the rail and the steps. He slipped on the blood, causing him to scream in a feminine manner and fall down the stairs.

As scared as he was, Randy poked his head from cover. Acting as a spotter, he looked at who was closest to them. He then saw a Mac-11 submachine gun laying around, and went for it. Checking the magazine, he saw it was fully loaded. All his fears quickly dissipated from his body as he cocked the weapon, and rose from the desk.

"Eat lead motherfuckers!" Randy shouted as he aimed at some of the workers running away and pulled the trigger. A spray in .380 caliber armor piercing form instantly killed three of the workers, while two of them were critically wounded. He saw David push the guy he held to take up the bullets to the floor, and make a fast dash towards the bloodied couch. "The hell are you going?" He yelled.

"Shotgun!" David yelled, sprinting towards the dead Yardie, and grabbing his Neostead. He smiled at the design and saw one of them hiding behind a barrel. He had to admit, going against the Yardies, completely naked, was a fools choice. But it was ether this or death. "I see you, you bastard!" David yelled as he fired the shotgun twice. The pellets struck the Yardie on the side of his face, causing the thug to shriek and fall, holding his face and screaming obscenities.

"We gotta find a car!" Randy yelled as he shot at a retreating Yardie in the back of his thighs, causing him to fall down. He struggled to roll around and fire, but was greeted to a bullet in the throat, thanks to Randy's weapon.

"There are any!" David said firing at a worker, ripping his heart into hamburger with twelve gauge fury.

"So, how the fuck do we get out of here!"

"I'll figure something out! Just don't get shot!" David said firing another hail of buckshot towards a fleeing worker's back, critically wounding him.

The Belizean thug that was given charge of everything in the factory watched the carnage unfold around him as a few workers ran away, a few Yardies firing their weapons erratically and failing to get either one of them killed. Fuming at what he was witnessing. He pulled out a black .44 Desert Eagle. He took aim at the closest DePalma, which would've been Randy as he went to reload his Mac-11.

"RANDY!" David shouted as he noticed. He aimed the shotgun and prayed it would make it, and fired twice.

The thunderous boom of the Desert Eagle, hurt his hand slightly as the forty-four caliber bullet missed Randy's arm by an inch. The thug cussed loudly as he then felt a heavy thump against his stomach. He then felt it hit him against his legs, and cried out in pain.

"Thank God," David muttered joyfully. He got up and looked around. He only saw a few that were either dying, or already dead. He then saw the Yardie that was left in charge struggling to get away. He then walked over, holding the shotgun, and aiming right at him, ready to put another shower of twelve gauge buckshot into him, in case he tried to pull something sneaky. As soon as he walked over to him, he pointed the shotgun at him. "Turn over."

"Fuck you." The Yardie mumbled as he struggled to get up, only to be kicked in the midsection."

"That wasn't a goddamn request!" Randy yelled kicking him against his side hard.

"The fuck do you wan with me for?" The Yardie wondered

"I want to send Quincy a message…and sadly," David said as he pointed towards a bunch of chemicals. "And sadly, you're going to be my little telegram." With that, he grabbed him by the foot and dragged him towards the lab. "Randy, find a gun and watch my back."

Randy did so, picking up a Gali Mar assault rifle, and checking the magazine. It had a full clip. Pulling the rack on the weapon, he walked ahead of the two towards the lab. When he got closer to it, he saw two workers ducking behind several plastic crates. He couldn't decide if they were that stupid to hide behind stuff that was so flimsy or scared and went to the first place they could find. Randy whistled at them, getting their attention, and aimed.

"Knock, knock!" Randy said smiling, as he pulled the trigger. A burst of gunfire erupted from the weapon as he killed one of the workers. The other worker watched his buddy die right in front of him, and screamed in fear.

"Please! Don't!" The worker begged.

"Don't what? Let you live? Well, alright," Randy shrugged jokingly, as shot up the worker in his upper torso, overkilling him in the process.

"You finished?" David said looking, and sounding irritated.

"Yeah, just about David. Come on, let's bring him in."

David's brother helped him as they walked inside the lab. The area was somewhat clean, apart from the dead thugs Randy killed. There were a few broken glass bottles on the floor, but it was in the corner. Most of the chemicals were flammable, but thankfully, none were broken.

"You got a phone on you?" David asked, as he looked at several bottles.

"Why? The Yardie said, spitting out blood as he glared at David.

"My brother asked you a question. So answer it." Randy demanded as he hit him hard against the chest.

"Yeah! Argh…fuck."

"Good, hand it over. Don't try anything funny" David warned. The Yardie did what he was told and handed the cell. David scrolled down the contacts list. "Eddie, Richard, Steven, Walter? You sure have a couple of guys on here man. Something I don't know?"

The guy looked away embarrassed and mumbled.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" David said he got closer.

"I'm…gay."

Randy's eyes went wide. "Oh fuck no! We're fucking naked, in a room with a gay guy? Fucking sending a message! I say we put a shell in his face!"

"Relax; he isn't going to do anything to us. Cause if he even so much as looks at us funny, he's going to die. In the meantime, pass me three of those bottles over there." David pointed at a shelf.

Randy walked away from the guy and grabbed three bottles. The bottles were a pale greenish color, and filled to the brim with a liquid. Setting the gun down, he grabbed the three David pointed and set them right by wounded Yardie.

"What's your name?" David wondered as he finally found Quincy's number.

The Yardie hesitated for several seconds and answered, "Trevor."

David nodded. "Well, Trevor…do you know anything about ammonia?"

"No. I don't." Trevor muttered in fear.

"Well, I know it's used in all various types of drugs. Meth, is a perfect example." David said as he grabbed a funnel. "I also know that, consuming this…can be poisonous, if not fatal. Should you die from this, the body goes through a systematic shutdown. You feel weak, the heart stops, the lungs don't work, the muscles in your body relax, you then, piss and shit on yourself…and then stop moving." He then put the funnel in Trevor's moth and looked at him as he dialed the phone to Quincy. "Isn't biology fun Trevor?"

Trevor shook in fear as he was starting to get up, only to be pushed and held down by the end of a shotgun, held by Randy. Trevor's muffled cries grew louder as he then heard David talk on the phone.

"Hello Quincy? Hey, how are you doing? No, this isn't Trevor…its David. Yeah, I got a hold of your right hand man's phone. Where is he?" David said with a slight chuckle. "I have him on a slab, and ready to be force fed some ammonia." Trevor started to scream as David glared at him hard and slapped him against his face. "Hey, hey! Shut the hell up! I swear to God, your partner here screams like a woman." He signaled Randy to pour the bottle, which he did so. As the green liquid run down the funnel, Trevor's eyes went completely wide with fright as he started to struggle. He tried to hold his breath, making sure he wouldn't swallow any, but David saw what he was trying to do, and punched him in the throat. This caused him to swallow a portion of it. He coughed violently, only for more of the stuff to enter in his throat, and into his system.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering, if he's doing alright…take a good listen. Hey Trevor!" David placed the phone towards Trevor. "Let him know that I'm not playing." The gargling sounds of Trevor screaming and groaning in pain were loud and clear on the phone. "Thanks buddy, you can die now. Now where was I? Oh yeah, you wanted to fuck with me? So I'm going to fuck with you tenfold. After he dies, I'm going to burn up your entire lab. You talk about you have a partnership with the Triads. I wonder what would happen to that partnership, when you lose half of their tribute. You have yourself a great night…oh and by the way…this is what happens, when you fuck with a DePalma."

The hitman hung up the phone and threw it against the counter. David watched him for several seconds before twitching and foaming out of the funnel. He glared at him hard and smirked. Randy caught notice of this and shook his head.

"You pretty fucking crazy, you know that?" Randy said as he then heard a guy from outside groan out in pain. "I think we left one."

"Go check it out then. Be careful man." David said as he looked at Trevor convulse and die in front of him.

As Randy stepped out he saw a Yardie thug slowly limping away. He was muttering to himself, as well as bleeding heavily due to the bullet holes in the back of his thighs and shoulder. "Just where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled as he brought the gun up and fired off several rounds from the shotgun.

The Yardie turned around in a desperate attempt as he brought his pistol up and fired as well. The buckshot from Randy's shotgun, stuck him in his chest and stomach as he fell to the floor dead, while the bullets that came out of Yardie's pistol, were way off and instead struck a large propane tank causing it to rupture and explode.

David felt a rumble as he stumbled and looked outside. The place was now on fire, as David heard Randy screaming. "The fuck just happened!?"

Randy came back in running, with a look of worry on his face. "Some Yardie tried to shoot me, but he blew up some fuel tank or something. I got him though!"

"We gotta get the fuck out of here." David declared as he tried looking for s gun.

"Are you serious? It's probably cold as fuck outside, and need I remind you, we're assed out…_literally!_"

David slapped him. "You don't think I already know that!? Look, we got a choice; deal with the cold and the worst case is we get the flu for a few days, or become burn victims or worse, two barbequed Italians. I already know what choice I'm dealing with, so stop being a pussy and let's go!"

Randy nodded and held his weapon tightly. "After you then…and stop slapping me!"

"Stop being stupid, and I won't have to," David said as he found a Glock 17 pistol in Trevor's pocket. He checked and saw that he had a full clip and began to head down the stairs "Come on!" David yelled.

The fire kicked up as several barrels exploded and much more of the place started to burn up. With the drugs, chemicals, and anything marked 'flammable', the entire factory was going to go up quicker than a book of matches. Randy grabbed a hold of his shotgun and the two ran out of the factory quickly, not looking back. Outside, they saw that there weren't any cars outside, and that it was raining heavily.

Panting, David looked around for a car around the area and came across a burgundy 1986 Sentinel XS sitting by a broken bench. Smiling he ran towards it and checked to see if there was any keys in the car. No such luck. Muttering a curse, he opened the car door and got inside.

"What's your plan?" Randy queried.

"Hotwire the car, drive us the fuck out of Little Kingston, and get back at that fucker for cutting us up and torturing us." David said as he tried looking for the wires. "The fuck are they? They should be around the steering column!"

"Maybe it's around the radio?" Randy guessed.

"No, its around here…it always is…oh fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck!" David yelled as he shit the center of the steering wheel. "There's no wire around it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I can't hotwire the car. Meaning, we can't get this car to move. Meaning, we're fucked!"

It took a few seconds to piece everything that his brother had said. When it finally made sense, Randy gritted his teeth in anger. "Oh this is just fucking perfect! We're stuck out here, its raining, we're naked, we barely have any ammo, we're naked…"

"You said that already," David said in a monotone voice.

"I know that! I'm just reminding the reader," Randy said breaking the fourth wall and crossing his arms. "So what's your plan now big shot?"

David sighed, "We move on foot…maybe find some clothes, catch a bus heading back to the Red Light District."

"Excuse me? On foot?" Randy said bewildered.

David stared at his brother. "You got a better plan, I'm open to suggestion, but for right now, we go on foot, because the longer we stay here, Quincy will come back, and since his factory is up in flames, he'll kill us. Slowly. Now let's go."

Randy nodded as they both got out of the car and into the cold rain. He shuddered from the chill as he followed David as they started to run. The two of them crossed the busy streets, startling the drivers, and excited one female driver who cheered.

"So what do we do we do first?" Randy asked as they jogged running past a couple that looked at them stunned.

"Find a clothing store…or clothes on a wire…any clothes pretty much!" David said as they saw a police cruiser and headed towards an alley.

"Think he saw us?" Randy wondered as he nearly stepped on the tail of a black stray cat.

"Don't think so. Don't worry about the cop, just worry about finding some clothes." David said looking behind him to see if anyone was following them.

Back over at the burning factory, Quincy stared at the blazing inferno. He didn't show it, but he was pissed off like never before. He lost his entire drug supply including, his right hand man in all of it. Without the drugs, he would lose the alliance he formed with the Triads. Without the drugs, he lost pretty much his entire income. He pretty much had nothing left but his crew, several guns, and a couple of cars.

A Yardie held up an umbrella for him looking anxious to even say anything, as he looked at the fire and then at Quincy. "What do you want us to do?"

Quincy looked at his hireling and grabbed him by the collar, causing him to drop the umbrella on the ground. "You see that? All of that we had. Gone! Just…gone!" He threw the man down on the ground, and called out for everyone. His clothes were getting wet, but it didn't matter. What mattered was payback. "Do you see what those two Italian brothers did?! They destroyed our drugs, killed a good man of ours, and left the place burning as a big fuck you to not only just me, but to the entire Yardie crew! I want all of you to find the two that did this. I want those two cocksucking motherfuckers dead! Do you hear me?! I want them greased like Sunday goddamn bacon! Kill them! Butcher them! I want them erased off the face of this fucking planet! First one to do so; wins fifty thousand dollars…a hundred thousand if you get both of them. Now let's go…I want them killed before the night is over!"

Every Yardie cheered, as they got into various cars, motorcycles, drove around, hunting down two brothers, who were stuck out in Little Kingston. Quincy smiled as he sat in his limo, loading up a AA-12 shotgun with frag rounds.

"You two are gonna die…gonna die…so gonna fucking die. I'll get them for you Trevor…mark my words. They'll be dead." He muttered as the limo and several Sanchez motorbikes drove around in the rain stricken night.


	40. Chapter 40:Escape From Little Kingston 2

"Get inside man!" David yelled as he saw an open back door to a Binco clothing store.

It was starting to pour heavily as they made it inside. As Randy closed the door behind him, David was looking around for a light switch. It was dark and dank as Randy stubbed his big toe over an empty fire extinguisher.

"Careful man!" David warned.

"Don't worry about me; just find the friggin' light switch." Randy groaned as he then had to feel his way through the dark till he found a chair. As he sat down he heard his younger brother grunt as he was knocking into stuff. "Did you find it?"

"I think so…hold on." David muttered as he moved his hands around a wall. After several seconds, he then found a nub. "Think this is it." He said as he flipped the switch upward.

The fluorescent lighting came on, causing the two brothers to cover their eyes for a brief moment. They were in a cramped storage area, several boxes were lying around; each of them containing clothing that were either dirty, torn, or disfigured.

"Come on, time to get dressed." David said as he looked around for a shirt that was his size.

"Fuck that shit, I'm not wearing any of those nasty as clothes." Randy said dismissively. "There gotta be something better than that bargain bin crap."

"_This is Binco! We don't have time to look fucking stylish!_" David screamed at his brother. "I swear to God, you're picky on just about everything; cars, women, clothes. Shit, you're picky on the kind of drink and how it must look! Fuck!"

"Whatever," Randy said as he opened the door to walk inside the main store. Although David was right in every way, he wished that his brother didn't have to point it out.

The light switch that David turned on earlier also turned on the store lights. There were several rows of clothes, shoes, underwear, and even a sale on tube socks saying 'twelve for two dollars'. There weren't any security cameras around, as Randy looked around and grabbed a pair of black socks, along with a pair of matching boxers.

"Come on David, wear something fitting!" Randy yelled. There aren't any security cameras around here, trust me!"

David had to admit, finding something that was going to fit him. After going over what was there, it wasn't going to help him at all. "Alright, you win; I'll be there in a minute." David called out, as he walked towards the door. The moment he opened the door, he saw his brother grab his shotgun racing back towards him. Before he could utter a word, Randy pushed him back in.

"Turn off the fucking lights!"

"Why?"

"I think I saw someone…a security guard I think."

David raised an eyebrow. "Are you fucking serious? Do you see what we are packing? He tries anything and we put one in his kneecaps."

"What if it's a Yardie?" Randy said sounding worried as he put on the boxers he acquired.

"Which one is it? Is it a Yardie or a security guard?"

Randy poked his head out for a quick second, and went back. "It's a security guard."

"Not to worry, he tries anything, he clock him and bring him in. Besides, a little beauty sleep never hurt anyone." David guaranteed. He brought his pistol up and looked at his brother. "You ready?"

Randy took several breaths as he brought up his automatic shotgun. "You know it."

"Good." David said as he started walking out. He saw the security guard, just walking around, mumbling about who turned on the lights.

The security guard was in his mid-thirties, who was also slightly overweight, but still packed on a lot of muscle. He then looked around as he walked over towards the cash register and leaned against it. He started to pick his nose, oblivious to the two brothers that were walking up slowly to him.

"You might wanna pull that finger out of your nostril and put your hands up." David said, aiming the Glock at the guard's head.

The guard shifted his eyes as he saw the barrel of the gun only a couple inches from him. "Look man, I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do we buddy. Go take the gun you got in your holster and drop it to the floor, and we won't have to result to violence." David said, promising him. He then looked at him slightly.

The security guard did as he was told, and kicked it away from him. He continued to have his hands up, as he looked slightly scared. Either he had a set of balls on him, or he was trained for situations like this. Either way, his face was unreadable.

"Look, take you want, and just get out of here. I won't call the cops, I won't pursuit you. I just wanna work my shift. Hell, I'm working on my day off just so I can collect some overtime."

"Nobody asked for your sob story asshole!" Randy said as he kicked him in the back of his legs, causing him to yell as well as, fall to his knees. "Besides, did we tell you to talk?"

"Randy! You don't have to do that to him!" David warned as he glared at him.

"Why did you use my name? Now he could let the cops know!"

"I said, I wasn't going to tell no one anything," The security guard said as he stared to get a bit nervous.

"Shut the fuck up!" Randy shouted.

"Randy will you stop?"

"He's packing a gun! For all we know he probably would kill us!"

"Do you _always_ think everyone is out to kill us?"

"Can you just let me go? I'll act like nothing happened."

"_Shut up!_" The brothers said together.

The security did so as he kept his face down. David then stared at the security guard slightly. He continued staring at him trying to remember where he last met him.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." David said as he continued staring at him.

The security guard looked at him, for a moment and quickly looked away. "No. I don't think you have." He said very hastily.

_Where have I met him before,_ David wondered as his mind raced backwards to remember who he was till it finally dawned on him.

"_Don't do this to me….I got k-k-k-kids! They…was born a few…days ago."_

_The funeral…I let that man live…oh shit_, David thought as he lowered his gun. "Get up."

Randy looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Remember the funeral me and you crashed?" David asked. His brother nodded. "Yeah, well, meet the survivor. I let him live, while you ran off to deal with the others."

Randy's eyes widened. "You let him live? You let a security guard live?"

"He's also a Yardie. Isn't that right?"

The Yardie looked at the two brothers and lowered his head down. "Yeah, I was."

"Fuck! We gotta kill him man!"

"Cool it Randy!" David yelled. He looked at the man curiously. "What do you mean you were one?"

"After that incident, I got out of there. I dropped my colors and decided to go straight. I didn't want anything to do with the Yardies and their bullshit. Besides, most of those guys know that it's a matter of time till Quincy winds up in jail or in a pine box next to his cousins, they're just along for the ride, to collect whatever money he's got till Quincy is practically broke. Anyway, I went and got myself a legitimate job. It isn't much, but it's putting food in my wife and my baby's mouth. I owe you man."

David nodded as he walked over and grabbed the gun that he told the man to kick away and handed it back to him. "I think this belongs to you."

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "The fuck are you doing?! Why don't you just tell him to put one in each of our heads!"

"Shut it." David said simply. He then looked at the guy. "What's your name?"

"Lucas." The security guard said as he stood up and placed the gun in its holster. "Listen, I owe you a big favor, anything you need at all, just name it, and consider it done."

"Just clothes, and a little bit of cash to get back home." David said as he went to grab a pair of boxers. "I also need you to act like you never saw us if those Yardies even ask."

"Hey, consider it done. Changing rooms are on the right. Just make it fast." Lucas said as he walked away.

"How are the kids doing by the way?"

Lucas turned around and smiled. "They are doing pretty good. Anyway, you take care man. And be careful."

"Yeah, you too." David said smiling back. _Glad I made that choice, keeping him alive,_ David mused as he grabbed a pair of black denim jeans, and matching shirt. "You heard the man, finish getting dressed."

"I can't believe you let a Yardie live." Randy said grabbing a shirt.

"He had kids." David shrugged.

"And the ones that we do kill don't have any? What makes him so fucking special?"

"Look, I felt sorry for the guy, and besides, you heard him, he's changing his life around. Now come on, help me find a pair of…OH SHIT GET DOWN!" David pushed his brother out of the way as a sudden hail of gunfire erupted from a sub machine gun.

The two brothers fell to the ground as multiple shots shattered glass windows, embedded walls and tore up several mannequins. Behind the gunfire were the cheers and yells of Yardie thugs as they continued spraying the area with bullets.

"How the fuck did they find us!?" Randy said as he ditched the shirt and grabbed his AA-12 shotgun.

"Hell if I know!" David shouted as he blindly fired his Glock, missing a Yardie by an inch.

"Man, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Shoot back!" David declared as he came out of cover for a brief moment and shot one Yardie in the head, killing him on the spot.

"Where's that Lucas guy at?" Randy said as he squeezed the trigger and the weapon jerked backed several times. The salvo of hot buckshot bored into a Yardie's chest cavity, exposing his shredded lungs and ruined heart to the world as he flew back several feet away, hitting the pavement with a thump.

"He probably ducked down, from all of this. I don't blame him since he pretty much left their crew." David said as he frantically put on the pair of jeans. Once he got them on, he shoulder rolled, and fired two shots into a Yardie's throat. Arterial blood spurted from the wound, causing the Yardie to hold onto the side of his neck, screaming as he fell to the floor, struggling to get up, but felt his life slipping away from him as the thug stopped moving.

"I'm running low!" Randy yelled as he fired off a few more, killing another Yardie, by opening up his skull, showing the rest of his friends his brains.

"Make them count!" David shouted as he glanced from his cover, and saw that there were only two of them. Taking a deep breath, he popped from cover and shot one in the stomach, and the other in his crotch. Both Yardies screamed in agonizing pain, as they slumped to the ground. He got up from cover and walked over to the dying Yardies. "Where's Quincy?"

The Yardie spat up blood. "F-Fuck you."

"Wrong answer." David said as he put a bullet through the Yardie's face, ensuring that the dead gangster would have a closed casket. "He then turned his head and looked at the other one as he was clutching his stomach. "How about you? You look like you know something."

"I'm just a solider! I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to me." David said glaring at him.

"Quincy would kill us if we even mention anything to you or your brother."

"_I'll_ kill you if you don't." David said as he pressed the hot barrel of the Glock against the Yardie's neck. "Last chance. You don't tell me what I need to know, I'll see to it, you live…in a shit ton of pain."

"Alright, alright," The Yardie surrendered as he began to spill his guts, both metaphorically and literally. Quincy is pissed. I mean more pissed than ever. He's gone out to put a bounty on you and him." He said as he pointed at Randy.

"A bounty? How much?" Randy asked.

"One hundred thousand dollars. Cash." The Yardie said coughing blood on his green shirt. "You offer that much money to any thug, and they'll see to it that you're dead."

"Well, It isn't gonna happen. Bet on it," David assured as he pulled the trigger and put one directly in the Yardie's eye, killing him before he could slump to the ground. He looked at his brother who was already looking out for any more Yardie's. "Alright listen; grab some clips from these guys, and hand me one of their weapons. A suitable one. We're getting the fuck out of this town."

"Why not just call up Allen or Lilly? I'm sure they can pick us up." Randy said as he ejected the clip of an AK-47.

"That takes time…and we don't have any. We got to get out of here now. Even if it means causing a bit of chaos along the way. Now toss me a pair of running shoes." David said as his brother handed him a pair of red Eris running shoes that had black trim. They were one size too big, but David didn't care. It would have to do till he got back home. When he was finished lacing his shoes up, he grabbed the assault rifle from his brother including the clips of ammo.

"I think I see another SUV." Randy said as he saw a vehicle speeding down the street with bright lights flashing. "Shit, we got another wave!" He brought up his weapon up and fired the rest of his ammo right into the SUV. "Get some motherfuckers!"

The car's lights were shot out, along with a tire, and the Yardie passenger who didn't see it coming as buckshot tore through the window as well as the man's face. The SUV swerved left and right, out of control. Before the driver could even get the car stable, he drove right into a traffic light. The crash, flung the driver out of his seat, through the windshield, and smack dab onto the street.

"Think you got him," David said as he climbed out of the shattered window to the store carefully, making sure he didn't cut his hand against any broken shards of glass.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here." Randy said as he tossed the weapon to the floor and decided to walk through the front door. As Randy placed his hand on the door, unlocked it and turned the knob, David's eyes went wide with horror.

"Randy! No!" It was too late, he opened the door, and the shrill sound of the burglary alarm rang loudly. Randy looked all around the store and then at his brother who stared at him pissed off. "Goddamnit Randy, the security system was still on!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Randy said as he stepped out of the store, and grabbed a dead Yardie's Mac-11 submachine gun, including a Smith and Wesson Model 29 revolver.

The younger brother looked like he was seconds away from hitting him. "How you were supposed to…Randy! Are you this naturally stupid, or did my four years of absence caused you to achieve this level of ignorance!? The store was closed and we snuck in the back. We were considered lucky! You then think it was a great idea, to open the front door…what the fuck were you even thinking?"

Randy shrugged. "My bad?" He helped his brother from the window, to which, David, swatted his hand away. "Come on man, how bad can it be? It's not like to police is going to respond in this damn area."

As if things couldn't get any worse, the quick sound of a police cruiser, caused the two to panic. Both brothers, quickly ran towards the end of the block, and ducked behind broken down, green, 98 Voodoo.

"Does that answer your question?" David whispered harshly. He peeked out and saw the police car stopped. Two uniformed policemen stepped out and looked around the store and began talking on their walkie-talkies.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright. Besides, it's late night, who's gonna be walking around here at this time?"

"Gee, I dunno; hookers, a pimp or two, a bunch of drugged out, out of control gangsters who have a fucking bounty on us? You know, just to name a few." David said sardonically.

"You know, that sarcasm of yours isn't going to get you ahead in life." Randy muttered.

"Neither is your stupidity." David wisecracked.

Randy gave a dismissive wave at his brother and started to sneak out from their cover and head towards a black 2008 Futo. Looking inside the car, there was no one in it, and no keys in the ignition. _Simple_, he thought. "I think I found us a ride."

David quickly ran to his brother's side and saw that additional cop cars drove up to the shot up store. He knew what they were planning on doing; set up a parameter, and look for any survivors, which to his amazement weren't any at all. He doubted that Lucas would stick around, and probably hightailed it. But he did know that if he didn't start moving, more would show up, and he didn't want to stick around for any of it. He looked at his brother, desperately trying to find something to jimmy the lock on the car door but couldn't find anything.

"Any luck?"

"No. Not even a damn wire hanger around here. I should just bash the fucking window."

"Again, do you even think? It might be rigged with a car alarm. We need to do this quietly, and be real sensitive about this." David said helping his brother look for something to pry it open.

"Fuck sensitive." Randy muttered, as he quickly got up and bashed the car window. As David guessed, the car alarm, rang out loudly, attracting police attention, David looking at him with an 'I can't believe you would do this' look on his face, and the owner of the car, come out dressed in a robe and flip flops, carrying a Saiga 12 shotgun.

"You tryin' to take my car motherfucker!?" The car owner yelled as he brought his gun up and fired twice. "I just finished paying it off cocksucker!"

Both shots missed by a mile, but it was good enough for three of the cops take notice and, to jog over to David's and Randy's position.

"Fuck!" David yelled as he aimed his newly acquired assault rifle at the cops and fired at them. One of them fell down crying in pain, as the bullets tore into his shins, the other one wasn't as lucky as the bullets ripped open his shoulder, arm, and severed his pinky finger off.

The third cop, dove out of the way, and took cover behind a mailbox and quickly pulled out his Beretta. He blindfired, while reaching for his walkie-talkie at the same time. "This one-three-eight! I'm on Petrov Street in Little Kingston. I spot two suspects. Automatic weapons and firing! I have two officers wounded. Need backup! Requesting a police heli right away!"

"_We hear you officer. Proceeding to WL3. Hang in there and stand by for further orders._"

"Copy tha…" Before the officer could even sigh for relief, his face was twisted and turned to mush as two bullets dug into his face, and exited out the back of his head.

"_Officer…are you there? Please respond…respond please. Shit…possible K.I.A. Proceed to WL4…send in a unit of S.W.A.G. Attention S.W.A.G. units, we have a possible gang shootout. Suspects armed with automatic weapons. Possible policemen are killed. Location in Little Kingston…please wait for further orders._"

"Start the goddamn car!" Randy shouted as he shot at the owner of the car. He sprayed the weapon back and forth, missing either on purpose, or by accident (it was anybody's guess), but it scared off the owner as the man ran back inside his house. "How do you start the damn car? David?"

David continued firing his AK-47 at the cops, laying down as much suppression fire as he could before heading to the driver seat of the Futo. One cop was close, as he shot at David and missed, shattering the taillight, including a side view mirror. He quickly got inside the car, while reloading and handing his weapon to his older brother.

"Buy me some time bro!" David shouted as he studied the car for a quick three seconds and knew exactly what to do.

"On it!" Randy yelled as he tossed the Mac-11 in the car. He brought up the AK-47 and fired from the hip, spraying armor piercing rounds. There was a look of glee in his face as the weapon rattled in his hands. A glee he didn't have since the old days when he was running things. It felt so great to him, he could barely hear his brother screaming for him to get inside the car.

"Goddamnit! Snap out of it! We gotta go!" David shouted, kicking his brother in the leg. "Move your ass!"

"Ah shit!" Randy yelped as a bullet shot out the other side view mirror. Quickly running to the other side, he quickly dove in, slamming the door shut. "_Drive! Fucking drive!_"

The car drove off as multiple gunshots rung off, hitting the back of the car. David swerved left and right, cutting off a motorcyclist. He looked behind him and saw a police car gaining after them.

"Step on it!" Randy yelled as he reached his hand out and fired off several rounds from the AK-47.

"I'm trying! This Futo is at its top speed!" David retorted.

"You kidding me right? I can go out and run faster than this!" Randy shouted, reloading his weapon.

"You want me to slow down then?!" David screamed as he performed a powerslide, nearly hopping the sidewalk.

"You're joking…right?"

"It was rhetorical question moron!" David shouted, rolling his eyes, as he cut off an oncoming bus, followed by a beaten up, green, faded 1984 Stallion. _Ok, just gotta take a few more turns and I jump on the freeway…safe. What can go wrong?_ As David smirked, thinking him and his brother were going to make it out of there, he felt something different with the car, as the sound of scraping concrete and sparks was flying up on his brother's side. A bullet tore into the tire, and shredded it completely.

"David! Do something!" Randy yelled as he felt the car swerve to and fro.

_I'm trying. Believe me; I'm trying here_, David thought as he desperately tried to control the car. He then felt the car wobble again, as another tire gave out. This time it was the back tire. Swearing under his breath, David looked behind and saw who the people that were shooting him. Yardies.

"Shit! I'm out!" Randy yelled throwing the assault rifle away and switching to his Model 29 revolver. The silver plated weapon felt cold in Randy's hands as he aimed at the driver. He pulled the trigger, and the weapon shot out a .44 magnum bullet hurdling towards the SUV's windshield.

The bullet tore through the glass, and into the long dreadlocked thug's cranium, exploding out of the back of his head like a rotten apple. The passengers in the Huntley Sport freaked out, as one decided to take his chances and got out of the speeding vehicle, only to snap his neck, and having his body flop on the pavement. The dead Yardie's foot remained stuck on the accelerator, gaining speed.

"Shit! How the fuck do even we stop this fucking thing?"

"I don't know!" David yelled. They each freaked out, screaming, as the SUV rammed against the Futo, causing David to grip the steering wheel feeling nervous.

"I can't get a shot with them ramming us!" Randy yelled, as he fired again, only to miss and instead, hit the headlight. He moved back inside the car and saw his brother frustrated.

"I'm gonna try a shortcut." David suggested as he started to make a turn. As he started to turn, the SUV hit against the backside of the Futo, causing David to not only make the turn, but to over steer, and roll multiple times. "_HANG ON RANDY!_" David screamed as he shut his eyes, gripped the steering wheel, and prayed they would make it through.

"HOLY _FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK_!" Randy shrieked like a woman being gangbanged as the car barrel rolled, slamming close by to a RON gas station.

The people at the gas station screamed as well and scattered, as some of them ran, leaving the gas pumps on, spilling gasoline all over the place. The car behind them crashed into a light pole and stopped moving. The Futo crashed against a gas pump, as the two brothers stopped screaming.

David groaned as he slowly got out of the wrecked car, lucky to be alive. He sniffled and looked around seeing gasoline pooling everywhere. It was even on his clothes as he felt how damp they were, and panicked. He saw his brother, falling in and out of conscious, and reached to pull him out. His clothes were saturated in premium gas as David pulled him out of the wreckage.

"Wha..what are you doing?" Randy said dizzily.

"We gotta move bro. Right now." David started to panic. He could hear the police cars sirens wailing in the distance, and began to panic even more. "Right fucking now. Move!"

"Give me a few minutes…I feel tired." Randy said looking like he was about to pass out.

"You got a few seconds. Take off the clothes as well." David said as he started taking off his shirt.

"What? Why my clothes?" Randy said looking at him confused.

"We're covered in high octane gasoline. And try not to breathe so hard, it's making you dizzy. Now come on, strip!"

"But I just wore this shit man." Randy whined.

"Too bad! Take 'em off and don't breathe in the stuff." David demanded as he then took off his tank top followed with the jeans.

"What's that sound?" Randy said as the started to come out of his dizziness. He heard the wail of the sirens as they were coming down full speed, followed with the thumping sound of a Maverick helicopter. The sounds of the police brought him to his senses as he kneeled down and grabbed his revolver. Aiming down on the sights, he took aim at the incoming police helicopter. "Got you now, fucker…"

David's eyes widened as he saw what his brother was about to attempt. "_NO!_" He screamed slapping the gun out of his older brother's hand. "_Are you fucking crazy?!_"

"_Are you?_" Randy said looking at David completely pissed off. "_I had the shot!_"

"We're soaked in gasoline, the flash from that gun, would've sparked up and flambé us along with blowing us up to kingdom come with this station! Come on, we'll duck down inside the station. Hopefully, there's no one in there." David said as he was now down to his boxers, and started to jog.

Randy was to follow suit as he quickly took off the clothes he had on, while running to the gas station. In a matter of seconds, he was naked as the day he was born, holding onto the revolver. There was a look of desperation on his face as he continued to run and got inside the place with his brother. There was no one inside as David looked around trying to find something. Randy saw a shotgun over by the cashier, and went to grab it.

"What are you looking for?" Randy wondered, while grabbing the SPAS-12.

"A backdoor. Keep a look out, and tell me how many cops are there." David said, looking at a small door that said 'employees only'.

Randy walked over to an aisle, grabbing himself a candy bar, ignoring the last part, as well as heading up to the fridge to grab a Logger beer bottle. "Want one?"

David couldn't believe what he was seeing. "We don't have time to get our snack on Randy!"

"Relax man, it's practically free!" Randy said tearing open a package for beef jerky. "Besides, I haven't eaten all damn day!"

"Just check to see if the cops are there! Is that so goddamn hard?" David said as he tried to open the door to the employee's room.

"Look, there's a bunch of gasoline around the place right? The cops are not this fucking stupid to even try to set this place on fire." Randy said amusingly, drinking a can beer.

"_THIS IS THE SPECIAL WEAPONS ANTI-GANG UNIT! SURENDER PEACEFULLY OR WE WILL USE LEATAL FORCE!_" The helicopter pilot said over on the loudspeaker.

"_YEAH GIVE UP ALREADY! I'M HUNGRY AS HELL!_" The helicopter co-pilot said annoyingly.

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, YOU FAT ASS!_"

As the police helicopter banter between pilots continued several S.W.A.G. vans drove up the spot. Five vans total, containing eight policemen in each came out, decked out in full body armor, ballistic helmets, and balaclavas, each carrying either a Dao-12 shotguns, or Tar-21 assault rifles. They went into formation, covering the flanks, and aiming their guns at the windows, ready for anything and anyone.

_Great…swag fags_, David thought as he breathed heavily and gripped the gun he had in his hand.

"Did they just bring in S.W.A.G.?" Randy said nearly dropping his bottle of beer.

"Yeah," David said as he slightly peeked out and ducked down, as he dried himself off and handed the towel to his brother. "Fuck. Those guys are packing heavy."

"How heavy are we talking about?"

"Assault rifles, shotguns, full body armor…the guns we have won't do anything. We gotta get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, but how?" Randy said as he looked around till he saw their answer. "I got an idea."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." David said rolling his eyes.

"Trust me. They can't shoot what they can't see. The second I hit the switch, shoot at the helicopter's spotlight." Randy said grinning as he quickly crawled towards the power box and brought his hand down on the switch.

The entire place went black, as David quickly took aim and fired twice. The helicopter's search light was shattered. The entire place was now dark and every police unit was startled. David ducked down and ran behind a large stack of Sprunk soda cans.

"_Shit he just shot the light!"_

"_Fuck we just fixed that!"_

"Run for it!" David shouted to his brother as they he ran towards the exit sign on the3 back of the store. As he continued to run he then heard the heavy thumping beat of soca music. It could mean only one thing; the Yardies were right there. Taking his chances, he opened the door pointing the gun. He called it as He saw a SUV containing six armed Yardie gangsters.

"There he is. Kill him!" A Yardie shouted, cocking his Mini-Uzi.

The rest of Yardies followed suit, as each of them were wielding a different weapon, cocking them and getting reading to ventilate David. Fluidly, David slammed the metal door, falling backward, into his older brother.

"The fuck is going on?" Randy questioned. Only to hear multiple burst of gunfire followed with several pings against the heavy metal door.

"That's what's going on!" David yelled as he got up and looked at saw a few of the S.W.A.G. units holding their guns pointing. "Oh shit." He muttered as he hid behind a giant stack of used newspapers. His brother hid as well, but only behind nervous as well. David looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. With a smirk on his face, he grabbed it and motioned his brother to stay back.

"Bravo two, this is Bravo Actual…no one is in the store," Said the S.W.A.G. squad leader to his radio.

The radio crackled as the squad leader, stood there. "_Forget that, we have shooting behind the store. Automatic weapons. Possible gang. Orders are shoot to kill."_

"Got it," The squad leader said as he pointed his squad to head out.

As he turned and started to walk away, David aimed the fire extinguisher and sprayed at him, startling him for a moment. The squad leader waved his hand for moment, only to see for a quick second to see what was heading in his direction. David bashed the extinguisher against the man's face, three times, causing him to pass out. He then saw the other one turn around, and heaved the improvised weapon at another S.W.A.G. members face, followed by, grabbing the squad leader's, Tar-21 assault rifle and let loose. The bullets tore through the Kevlar like hot butter as two of them went down quick, and bled all over the cold, hard, tile.

As he ran towards the entrance, David saw the police that pursued them race after the Yardies who were showing up to the side of the gas station. The Maverick helicopter left, as they both walked out. Luck was on their side, as the only thing they saw was the leaking pools of gasoline as well as the vans S.W.A.G. left behind.

"Thank God, they got someone better to shoot at than us," Randy said finding a water hose close by to wash the gas off him.

"I agree…let's just get out of here." David said doing the same thing, once washing the gasoline off of him.

Once they were done, they began to hightail it. The gunfire, shouting, and screams continued to echo behind them, the two ran hurriedly, gripping their weapons, ready to turn back and shoot at the cops or at any Yardie that caught up them.

"It's getting cold out here!" Randy yelled as he sat down on bench.

"You aren't the only one who's freezing his ass off in the rain." David commented as heard a purple 2008 Schaffer honking down the road, but completely ignored it. "I'd rather catch a cold than a bullet any given day."

"No kidding," Randy said, as he saw the same car drive by honking their horn. "What is up with this fucking car?"

"I dunno, but if it's a Yardie, he or she's getting ripped apart by this gun," David said as he saw the car slow down, causing him to point the Tar-21 at the window. "I know you can hear me, so don't try anything foolish." The car's window rolled down, showing a person, neither David nor Randy, would ever think of showing up.

"You know, _you're_ the one who looks a tad foolish standing in the middle of the rain naked to the world…_gaijin_."

"Olivia?!" David said surprised as hell.

"One and only!" Olivia said cheerfully, unlocking the door. "You guys wanna stand in the rain all night or do you want to come inside? I know you want come in David…but I'm not talking about the car." She giggled.

"Don't even start," David said glaring at her hard.

"Aww, you're no fun," Olivia pouted playfully. She then stared at his older brother and laughed. "So Randy, I didn't know you weren't packing much." She pointed at his crotch and showed her pinky finger giggling more, causing him to cover his crotch with his gun.

"Can you let us in? We're freezing our asses off?" Randy pleaded.

"Fine, hold on a second," Olivia said as she reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed a flare gun. As Randy got in the backseat, Olivia stepped out. She was clad in nothing but leather, wearing a jacket, with leather pants, thigh high leather boots, a leather choker, and fingerless gloves. The outfit fit her like a glove, as she looked like she was in a post apocalypse movie, as she loaded the flare gun with a look of glee on her face.

"What are you doing?" David asked unsure what she was doing.

"Just watch," Olivia said licking her lips, taking aim, and pulled the trigger. The flare shot out burning a bright blue flare and headed towards the gas station. David's eyes widen in shock, while Olivia's eyes widen in pure excitement. The flare touched one of the large gas puddles, and ignited the place as the rest of the gas sparked up and engulfed the entire gas station in flames. Any Yardie, or S.W.A.G. police unit or car, came to flames as several cars exploded, followed with the largest boom, causing Randy to scream, David to shield his eyes from the blast, and Olivia grinning in delight while biting her bottom lip and moaning. "Mmmmmm….yes. That's nice…_real nice_." She whispered started to unzip the leather jacket, revealing cleavage, and slowly rub her nipple inside her jacket.

Randy noticed as he started at her stimulating herself and then looked at his brother. "The fuck is she doing?"

Olivia heard Randy, and simply said, "I love the smell of high octane and the sight and sounds of explosions in the pale moonlight," She then looked at David, biting her lip, smirking. "It's such a fucking sight, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, showing the cleavage, which was begging to come out of her tight jacket.

Looking away, David gave a dismissal wave. "Yeah, if you're into explosions and that kind of shit."

"Next to you, it's the second best thing to what's gets me soaked through my g-string. Wanna feel?" Olivia asked innocently, getting ready to unzip her pants. "I got it waxed this morning. Wanna peek?"

"No! That's quite alright….let's just get out of here before, more cops show up." David ordered, as he quickly got in the car, closing the door, and shifted his body away, making sure she wouldn't get a peak at his junk.

Rolling her eyes and giggling, she agreed. "Alright, alright." She got inside, closing the door and threw the gear into drive, speeding off in the night. She kept her cleavage showing, as she continued to drive, her eyes shifted at David covering his crotch with his hands. "Cold?"

"Freezing," David muttered, shivering a bit.

"Aww, poor baby," Olivia said in a sing song voice. She pressed a button on the steering wheel. In a matter of seconds, the front seats started to warm up, relieving David from the cold.

"Thanks Olivia. Appreciate it." David said feeling a little better.

Randy however was shaking still. "Umm…Olivia? I'm cold too…could use some warming up."

Her eyes shot at the rear view mirror, looking at Randy icily. "Put your hands together and rub them back and forth."

"Aw, that's just fucked up," Randy complained. "David's all comfy and warm, and I gotta do this shit?"

Olivia cut off a Willard, while continuing to stare at Randy. "I could stop this car, and have you walk, but I doubt you would get far. With the cops busting you for indecent exposure"

"Alright, I'll be grateful...slant eyed bitch." Randy muttered.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said as she slammed on the breaks, causing Randy to lurch forward a bit, only to be grabbed by the throat. She glared at Randy hard as she flexed her grip even harder. "This slant eyed bitch, just saved your ass. This slant eyed bitch, is making sure you get out of here and back home safe and warm. This slant eyed bitch, will sever your what little of a dick you have, and feed it to you raw, if you _ever_ insult me again. Now sit back there, and shut your goddamn face before I find new ways to break that neck of yours!"

"Olivia! Calm the fuck down, he didn't mean it. He really didn't. Let him go."

"David I..."

"Now!" David demanded. "For me alright?"

Olivia's eyes shifted towards the htman, and then let go of Randy. "You're lucky he just saved your life."

"Yeah…sorry." Randy said shaking a bit, not from the cold but from fear.

"Well now that's taken care of, let's listen to some music," David suggested as he leaned over and pressed the button turning on the radio. The song 'Skeletons' by Stevie Wonder, played in the car, and Olivia was nodding her head to the beat. "So what were you doing out here in Little Kingston?"

"Well, I had some business after you left the gym. Zaibatsu stuff,  
Olivia said as she made a turn, passing by a biker chick who was riding a vintage '86 Avenger. "I nearly got screwed over on a big shipment that I was overseeing."

"Anything legal?" David said jokingly.

"What do you think is legal?" Olivia said a small smile. "Anyway, I was able to have it take care of. Even received a nice fat commission for it. You know, you could be getting paid big time like me if you just took the job."

"What job?" Randy said sounding nosey.

"It's nothing Randy," David said as he got a bit more comfortable in the seat. "Olivia I already told you, I can't take the job offer. Not right away. It would have to be at a later date."

Olivia sighed. "I don't know why you, of all people would pass it up. But, there is one thing that you and I could do."

"Yeah? Like what?" David wondered.

"Well, there was a guy who saw our little spar, back at the gym. He said he was real impressed with the way we fought. He's offering us ten grand a piece to attend a tag team fight. I'll send you the detail details after I drop you off. Speaking of which, where do you even live?"

"Actually we need to get to my car. It's over by the Lady Fingers Candy shop in Little Kingston, and the answer is no, I'm not going to be doing that." David said putting his foot down.

"Yeah well, I already told them that you were going to volunteer for it." Olivia said sheepishly.

"What?! Why would you go and do something like that?" David complained.

"Hey look, you're a good fighter…next to me of course, and besides, it's good money! Besides, I could use a little extra spending money to go shopping, and I'm sure you do too."

"Yeah I guess," David shrugged.

"Aw, come on, don't be a big baby about it. What's the matter? You still sore and mad from me kicking your ass?" Olivia teased.

"Wait, David got his ass kicked by you?" Randy said shocked and started to chuckle.

"Shut up Randy. She got lucky," said David crossing his arms. "Very…_very_ lucky

"Yeah, luck," she smirked. "Just admit, you were running your mouth, and it got you in trouble." Olivia said laughing.

Both Randy and Olivia were laughing hard, as David looked away, his face starting to redden from embarrassment. It wasn't long till Olivia stopped at a street light. She glanced at David, who was looking away for the moment and stared at his crotch for a good couple of seconds before looking at the road ahead.

"It's gotten bigger than I thought," Olivia purred seductively.

"What are…"David stopped talking before he realized what she was talking about. He quickly covered his crotch with his hands, embarrassed even more, while she giggled amusingly.

When they arrived, the car was still there in one piece. No one was around, even though the bus stop was still busted up, thanks to David earlier. The rain also stopped, as Olivia stopped the car, and got out.

"Randy, there's a slim jim in the back close by your foot. Hand it to me." Olivia asked as Randy looked around and grabbed it. He handed it to her as she went to over to David's car, and in three seconds, popped the lock open, and opened the door. "David, open the glove box and toss me the flathead screwdriver."

"How do you know to break into a car? Especially my car, after I made sure there was no way to try that?" David asked looking at Olivia work.

"Just hand it to me." Olivia ordered.

"Hmph." David huffed as he grabbed the flathead screwdriver and chucked it at her, and saw she caught it one handed, while hardly looking.

She instantly jammed it inside the key ignition, and giggled it a few times until she heard something click. Followed by the clicking sound, she pressed down, and turned. The car's engine roared, bringing a smile to her face and, amazement in David's.

"Your car awaits, Mr. DePalma." Olivia said stepping out walked towards him. "Anyway, I'll text you or email you all of the details on the fight."

"Look," David said as his brother ran towards the Sentinel and got inside. "I want to thank you, for helping me and Randy out there. I really appreciate it. I'll pay you back."

"You don't need to…well, then again…"

"Olivia, I have someone." David cut her off, knowing what she getting into.

"Yeah, yeah. But you know how I feel for you David. That's not going to go away at all. You know that right?" Olivia said as she stared at her former lover's face. "I gotta go. I have a few things to take care of. Give me a ring sometime. Maybe we could go bowling, or play pool…or something." She then jotted down her, e-mail address, and her cell phone number including another address. "I'll be staying at the Kingsley Hotel in downtown…in case you ever get lonely."

David scoffed. "Yeah…well take care of yourself." As he stepped out of the car, he felt himself being pulled, by Olivia. Before he could even say or do anything, he felt his lips being pressed firmly and hard by Olivia as she tried to pry his mouth open with hers. As she succeeded, and slipped her tongue hotly inside David's mouth, his eyes were filled with panic. This was one of those 'I need you deep inside me right now, cause I haven't been laid in God knows how long' kisses. He struggled, but couldn't get out of Olivia's desperate, romantic, vice like grip.

The kiss lasted for another thirty seconds, as Olivia's tongue slithered and massaged David's. As the windows started to fog up a bit, she moaned sexually, gripping and releasing David's hair, and then massaging it every now and then. She felt like she was on cloud nine, while David felt like he was in the eight circle of hell. She then slowly pulled back, looking at David who was gasping for air, and slightly shivered. Unknown to David, she had an orgasm during the kiss.

"Watashi wa anata no koto o kangaeru no o yameru koto wa kesshite naidarou." Olivia whispered in her Japanese accent, as she looked deeply into David's eyes, lightly rubbing his hand.

"Sōna nda," David said fully understanding what she said to him. As he started to get out of the car, he looked at Olivia and bowed gently. "Atode o ai shimashou" He then closed the door and started to head towards his car.

"I taught you Japanese well…nice." Olivia said chuckling.

"I had a good teacher." David nodded.

"Sewa o suru…and David?"

"Yeah?"

"Watashi wa itsumo anata no tame ni soko ni narimasu. Don'nani nani." With that, Olivia started her car and took off into the night, leaving David something to figure out.

_I can't believe she did _that, David mused as he walked towards his car. _What the hell do I even do? What could I even say? I have someone, and if she found out, she'll think I'm just as bad as Johnny…the fuck I get myself into?!_

"What was that I saw?" Randy said crossing his arms smiling. "Did I just see you get into a little lip action there little brother?"

"Don't even go there," David said defensively as he closed the door, and started to drive. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

Randy laughed hysterically. "Yeah right. Like _anyone_ would even believe that. Not me, mom, the guys, the ladies at the strip club, not even Lilly."

David's eyes narrowed as he looked at his older brother as they came up to a stop light. "You better not tell her or anyone at all. I'm not even playing with you. I'll deal with this shit myself."

"By not saying a word about it to her?"

David glared at him even harder.

"Alright, I'll shut up about it." Randy said as the light turned green.

_I'll talk to mom about this…maybe she'll have something to say about it…I hope she does_, David thought to himself as he drove out of Little Kingston and entered on the freeway.

The drive took a short while as the Sentinel made it towards the parking garage below David's apartment. The garage was packed as always, but thankfully no one was around. Shutting the car off, and grabbing the cell phone from the dashboard, he checked to see if anyone messaged him. There were several messages from Johnny, about telling to give him a call, and every two hours; each message was the same, but with more added expletives. He would have to deal with it in the morning, as he got out of the car.

"Come on man…you can chill here till tomorrow morning." David said as he walked towards the elevator.

"What about clothes?" Randy said getting out of the car, and closing the door.

"Just pick out something from my closet. It won't be the first time you did." David said holding the elevator door for him.

As his brother got inside, David pressed the button for his floor and leaned back. The wall was cold, causing him to jump a bit. He held his cell phone as the elevator went up, thinking back to what they just went through, and was happy to be even back. Even if the neighborhood he lived in was full of hookers and pimps. Anything was better than drugged out gangsters, wielding submachine guns.

David's mind warped back to reality, as he felt the phone ring. He glanced at the ID screen and saw that it was his girlfriend. "Shit," he muttered.

"Who is it?" Randy wondered.

"Take a guess," David muttered again. He decided to pick up the phone and put on a cheerful voice. "Hey babe! How are you doing?"

Lilly was in her bed, wearing a skimpy, black, lace teddy. The radio was on the oldies station, lightly playing 'I'm So Tired of Being Alone' by Al Green. She yawned as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm doing just fine. Just got in from doing some shopping. What about you? I've been trying to get a hold of you all evening."

_Ah, shit!_ David mused as the door opened on his floor. "Well I've been helping out Randy with a few things for his club. We're moving it to another location. You know how that is." He put on a fake chuckle, hoping the lie would work.

"Yeah? Good to hear from you. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come on over for something to nibble on." Lilly said lightly rubbing her toned thighs.

"Dinner?"

"Well, yeah, that too," Lilly said seductively. "I got on this little outfit, I'm sure you would love. No panties, fully shaved, and I am trying desperately not to touch myself. I want you to do it for me."

They got to the David's apartment and got inside, David hearing everything Lilly said to him, turning him on, as Randy ran to the bathroom to shower up. David pulled up a chair to sit down, and listened in on more.

"Is that all?" David said sounding a bit sly.

"Good God no," Lilly moaned slightly rubbing her voluptuous breasts through her lingerie. "After you get me revved, I want you to fuck me. I'm talking slow…gentle…kissing…sucking…touching…make me all yours kind of sex. How about it baby…wanna hear me hit a high note when I cum?"

_YES! YES! DEAR FUCKING GOD, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!_ David screamed mentally. He wanted to so badly his dick was throbbing. He wanted to just leap at her and fuck the pain away, and forget today even existed, especially after what Olivia had did to him. But his body was in a good amount of pain, and he felt like he was going to have a cold.

"I really want to…but I'm not feeling so good. I might be coming down with a fever." David saidly admitted.

"Tell you what, I'll come over, and nurse Lilly, will make it all better ok hun. See you soon sexy."

"Lilly wait…" David heard the click on the receiving end. "Great…just fantastic." David said tossing the cell phone on the coffee table, and sighed.

Randy came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, wondering what was his brother was doing. "Is everything alright? You look kinda down."

"Lilly's on her way." David said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"And the problem is?" Randy wondered as he went through David's closet.

"She wants to fuck…and as much as I've been looking forward to it, I'm in no condition to get laid tonight." David said yawning a bit as he got in the shower and cleaned himself of the smell of gasoline, grime, and the scent of Olivia's perfume.

Randy laughed. "You gonna leave a beautiful woman like that unattended to her needs, cause you don't feel right? The hell with you, I'll go ahead and wax that ass my damn self!"

"Like hell you will. You already tried way back when we joined the Forelli's or did you happen to forget?" David said scrubbing himself down.

"Least you're getting some. And to think; you're getting it from not only the girl you're with now, but, also the one that you used to date, that still has the hots for you. Consider yourself lucky!"

"Yeah…lucky me," David uttered sarcastically. "Just be out when you get you find what you're going to wear."

"Yeah, yeah. I know already." Randy said going through what he wanted to wear. In a few minutes, he managed to grab a blue dress shirt, along with a pair of black dress pants. When he was finished picking out what to wear, he grabbed a pair of suede shoes. "Hey David?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was thinking about those Cuban Cartel fuckers." Randy said putting on the clothes.

"What about them? They haven't really done anything much to bother us. Then again, most of their crew is dead. Why the sudden interest in those guys?" David wondered.

"I wanna find Luis, and get rid of him." Randy declared. "You down with it?"

"You know I am…let me know when you're ready. I still want to kill that Luis prick after what he did to me and you," David said turning off the faucet to the shower. Grabbing a robe, he covered himself up, and saw what his older brother was wearing. "That's one of my favorite shirts!"

"Well you said I could wear what was in the closet. Admit it; you know I look good in your own shit huh?" Randy smiled.

"Alright Mr. Conceited, time for you to go," David said pushing him out of his bedroom. "Tell Cathy and the rest of the ladies, I said hello."

"Hey, wait, how am I gonna get back to the place at this time of the night?" Randy wondered as he was heading towards the door and opened it.

"Randy, go take a cab, or a bus, or walk, hell, go break into a damn car and steal it! How are you gonna ask me some shit like that?" David said giving him a look like he was ready to slap him.

"Oh, yeah." Randy said having a blonde moment and laughed. "Well, I'll talk to you later about that thing. We're gonna get those assholes, and bring down the entire cartel down."

"I'm with you all the way bro." David said as he started to close the door. "Goodnight Randy."

"Peace."

The door was shut, and David slowly sat down on the couch. He looked at the scars that he had from being tortured. There wasn't any bleeding, and they looked like they were healing a bit. They stung a bit when David touched them, causing him to flinch slightly. He then slowly got up heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of scotch from the counter and pouring himself a glass. He slowly sipped the drink, and sighed heavily, as he walked back from the kitchen back to the living room. He turned on the TV and saw a news report of a burning gas station, along with firefighter trying to put the fire out, and paramedics, trying to save a few people that were horribly burned. There were multiple body bags as police officers, and detectives walked around.

"_This is Vanessa Ortiz with Weazel News. A butchering of police units and Yardie gangsters went at it tonight at this gas station behind me. The Special Weapons Anti-Gang unit or S.W.A.G. were in a fierce struggle tonight as several Yardie hoods opened fire at them. There was a brief exchange of gunfire, until according to one man who luckily survived the fiery explosion, said saw a flare heading towards the station. The death toll, so far, is forty-eight gang members, and twenty-four police officers. We'll have more later on at the six o'clock morning news show. For right now, standing in Little Kingston, Vanessa Ortiz, Weazel News."_

David changed the channel and a commercial for Cluckin' Bell came on. As the melody played, David got relaxed and thought about the offer that Olivia gave him and wondered what he was getting into. He also wondered why she kissed him, knowing well and well he was seeing someone. He heaved a sigh, as he mentally planned to talk to his mom about it. He took another sip of his drink, and heard his phone buzz. When he looked at it, it was an email regarding to the tag team fight.

_David,_

_Here's the address to the place. Remember me, and you are tag team partners in this, and if we win, we can split the prize money. Just have your game face ready when I see you then. It takes place in two weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to get a bit of training in. Me on the other hand, don't need it, and you and I both know why haha. Anyway, I'll see you then. Here's a little something to motivate you while you train. Ciao!_

There was an attachment on the message, and David checked on it. There were three pictures, each one of her naked. The first one was her posing against the wall, sticking her full, round, ass out, and looking straight ahead of the camera, biting her bottom lip. Her hair was over one side of her face making it look extra seductive.

The second one, was her only showing her neck deep in a bubble bath, with the lights real dim, but her face was visible. She had her hair done up, showing off a pair of pearl earrings as well as pearl necklace with her full red lips were in a pout.

The last one was her laying in bed. There were candles lit, and she was on a king sized bed, with her legs spread eagle, showing her toned, damn near perfect body and hairless pussy. While one hand was on her luscious tits tugging at the nipple, the other hand was spreading her pussy lips a bit, showing how pink and wet she was as a clear, yet thick, trail of her juices were oozing from her womanhood, down to the crack of her hairless ass.

There was a loud knock on the door, causing David to quickly exited out of the email, and set his phone on silent, followed with tossing it clear into his bedroom. He was in full erection as he struggled to block it out of his head, but it was no use. It stood out, almost poking out of his robe.

"David, are you there?" A female voice called out followed with another knock at the door. "Let me in, it's cold!"

He quickly got up and headed towards the door and opened it, it was Lilly, who looked a bit wet from the rain as thunder crackled outside. She was in a trenchcoat, and heels, as she got in and hugged David.

"I got here as soon as I can David," Lilly said, as she let go, and went to lock his door. When she did she looked at David and noticed his erection standing out from his robe, and grinned. "Were you thinking about me that bad honey?"

David looked down and saw what she was looking and smiled sheepishly. _Well yeah…aside from trying to block out a kiss and looking at three naked pictures of my ex, I'm trying really hard to think about you_, he mused as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I really was. You have no idea how much I was thinking about you."

"Well then," Lilly smiled as she walked slowly and started to unbutton her trenchcoat slowly. David turned off the TV and watched his girlfriend take her coat off revealing absolutely nothing. She was naked to the world as David's jaw dropped staring at her fully figured naked body. She slowly walked to him smirking. "Well now I'm here…so sit back and let me make it feel all better."

_It's good to be me sometimes_, David thought as Lilly straddled him and moaned softly. For now, he was at peace, relaxation, and felt like he was getting what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at her smiling gently.

"What are you smiling about?" Lilly said slowly grinding him.

She was tight as a vice, and dripping wet, as David grunted and grabbed her tightly lifting her, up surprising her and carrying her to the bedroom. "You'll see." David said as he carried her, still inside her and headed to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and, and didn't want the moment to end.

* * *

_A/N- With Grand Theft Auto 5 coming very soon, I'm glad I got this chapter done before hand! Some of the words Olivia to David can be translated here_

Watashi wa anata no koto o kangaeru no o yameru koto wa kesshite naidarou.-I'll never stop thinking about you

Sōna nda.-I know

Watashi wa itsumo anata no tame ni soko ni narimasu. Don'nani nani.-I will always be there for you. No matter what.

Atode o ai shimashou-See you later

Sewa o suru-Take care

_On that note, I had fun writing this, especially how I made one of David's choices from a previous chapter effect this one. Also I was inspired a bit from playing Kane and Lynch 2, with both brothers running through a town with guns. I mean, would you stand your ground against two naked, armed guys? I sure as hell wouldn't. Lol. Now that the love triangle is set for David, it's only a matter of time to figure what our hitman will go through. Hope you guys loved reading this as I had writing it. Take care and have a great day guys! ^_^_


End file.
